The Void Of Existence
by acidninjacake
Summary: 6 months have past, and thanks to Umbrella the infection has been released from The Hive. When Alice tries to escape, it all goes wrong. And even with the help of new friends, her past soon finds her. Is she the only Project or not? New Characters/Scenes.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue

* * *

**_

**Xmaster Limited **

**Presents**

**Adapted From The Movie Based On The Game By Capcom

* * *

**

My Name Is Alice.

I Worked For The Umbrella Corporation…

…The Largest And Most Powerful Commercial Entity In The World

I Was Head Of Security…

…At A Secret High-Tech Facility Called 'THE HIVE'…

…A Giant Underground Laboratory Developing Experimental…

…Viral Weaponry

But There Was An Incident…

…The Virus Escaped And Everybody Died

Trouble Was…

…They Didn't Stay Dead.

The T-Virus Reanimated Their Bodies

But I Survived…

…Myself And Two Others

…An Environmentalist Named Matt…

…And A Female Commando Named Rain

When We Emerged…

…We Were Seized By Umbrella Scientists…

...The Three Of Us Were Separated

* * *

_'He's Mutating. I Want Him In The Nemesis Program'_

* * *

'MATT!'

* * *

_'Take Her To The Raccoon City Facility…_

…_And Assemble The Team…  
_

…_We're Re-Opening The Hive…  
_

…_I Want To Know What Went On Down There'_

_

* * *

_

We Thought We Had Survived The Horror

But We Were Wrong

* * *

**RESIDENT EVIL: APOCALYPSE**


	2. News and Reports

_Well, we make a miraculous return to my story. And so I say hello to al my lovely readers, I'm pretty sure you are all still with me. Hmm, well, do I have some exiting things for you in this story! Hell yeah! Do I have some kick ass chapters for you!_

_Hmm, surprises, suspense, what more can you ask for?

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence

* * *

**

News and Reports

* * *

- Raccoon City Channel 7 Building -

_"10 seconds before live on air!"_

It wasn't normal for her to be running late, she was never late. Well, how could it be her? She was the one on the television; if she was late then it was the cameramen's fault or the make-up artist's fault or even the wardrobe's fault. And this time, it wasn't her fault either; it was the fucking make-up artists. They had been taking so long to plaster her face with foundation and eye shadow and everything else, which had begun to make her feel sick, that they had run over time and so she had had very little time to get into her new suit. Everyone was getting in her way since this morning.

_"In 10…"_

She rushed down the corridor, angrily stomping as she neared the door to the broadcasting room. Waves of make-up artists were running after her as they strained to get the last of her make-up on while they ran. She _had_ gotten up rather late than usual due to finding it hard to sleep the night before, but that didn't excuse the make-up for taking so long. Nor did it excuse other people standing in the middle of the corridor and not moving out of the way!

"For fucks sake! Get out of the fucking way!"

She grabbed a man roughly by the shoulder and flung him out of her way and into his friend so she could get past, the flurry or make-up artists still straining to keep up with her.

_"…9…"_

She pushed the door open in a flurry of anger, causing it to slam against the wall rigorously. Everyone looked at her as she entered the room, most of which rolled their eyes. It was normal for her to be like this. The two panel-men in the control room just stared through the glass window while trying to keep the program running smoothly, even while she stomped into the room and down the steps.

"Looks like she's on fire this morning"

One of the panel-men spoke as he continued the count down until she would have to begin speaking. She usually was like this anyway, and when she was, she usually gave a good show.

_"…8…"_

The second panel-man nodded slightly with a smile to his lips, replying in a rather patronising tone.

"Yeah. Too bad they don't give Emmy's for the weather"

They both laughed at that comment, watching amusedly as she rushed in front of the green screen and stood on the floor marking that showed her where to stand. The make-up artists swarmed around her, putting final blusher and mascara on her face, while a hair-stylist continued to spray a mist of hair spray over her head to hold it still.

_"…7…"_

The countdown continued slowly while she prepped herself up and went over a few last rehearsals on her lines. The two panel-men continued to watch while their hands sped over the controls, the many voices talking over the intercom of their headphones. The first man tilted his head slightly and looked to the second questioningly.

"Do you think they'll ever give her old job back as anchor?"

The second panel-man looked to the first while the countdown continued.

_"…6…"_

He laughed half-heartedly while answering in a slight mocking voice, nodding with his head towards the woman standing in front of the green screen while he spoke.

"Not in my lifetime!"

The first panel-man laughed as well, but the quickly fell silent again as the countdown nearly finished.

_"…5…"_

The woman breathed deeply and then breathed out again to calm herself slightly, she could see the two news-reporters looking at her from the news-desk next to her, both of them smiled as if they found her funny. She felt her rage suddenly build up again, and if in different circumstances, she would have jumped over there and smacked their heads together. But she didn't, she remained calm and looked to the camera while the countdown started to finish.

_"…4…"_

Why wasn't she over there, sitting in that chair behind the news-desk. She could see the two news-reporters talking to each other in hushed tones while looking from each other and to her. They were talking about her she knew it.

_"…3…"_

She ignored it, straining to show that they weren't getting to her, which they were. Not in a sense that it made her upset, but in a sense that made her want to tear their hair out. They looked at her, mocking at the fact that they get to sit behind the desk, and now she was doing the weather. After being anchor, the main news-reporter, the most important person in the entire weather station, she would have rather been fired than degraded to being a less important weather-girl.

_"…2…"_

But now look where she was, _'And a cold breeze in the west'_, really interesting. She'd rather talk about _'latest terrorist news'_ or _'New Umbrella break through'._

_"…1…"_

The countdown had finished before she realised, and in a flurry of movement the hair and make-up artists disappeared away from her and she was left to stand by herself. She smiled to the camera, putting a convincing fake one on just to seem as if she was enjoying herself. The program opened.

"You're watching Raccoon 7. And now the latest weather with Terri Morales"

She straightened up her stance and smiled just like she should before beginning with her speech. A small plasma screen between the cameras allowed her to see what she was doing, a large image of a map was behind her, clearly marked with the Arklay Mountains and Raccoon City, including nearby cities such as Mansgrove City, Hazleton City and Parasol City. She breathed in and began to speak.

"It's 6:10 in the a.m. and already the temperature has reached a massive 92 degrees as this unprecedented heat wave continues…"

She knew her voice was now being viewed all over the city. Racoon 7 was the foremost popular and important news channel that there was in Racoon City, and because of that her voice was almost definitely being echoed over radios and her image on TVs. This was what she liked, people listening to her and looking at her, basically their undivided attention all to herself. She liked the spotlight and she admitted that. So her voice continued its report on the weather, being listened and watched to by most of the cities people.

"Clear skies over Raccoon City and a light breeze coming in from the west…"

Terri waved her hand around the green screen behind her, an earpiece in her ear spoke to her, telling her where to put her hand.

Most of the people in Raccoon lived in the suburban district, obviously. Long streets that weren't all that busy with large houses lining every road, big grass lawns on the front of each one. A wife stood at the doorway of her house, giving her husband a quick peck on his cheek as he hugged her.

"I'll be home early tonight"

He smiled at her as he spoke, giving her a kiss back and then walked down the steps of the porch and onto the drive. He climbed into his car, switching on the ignition and the radio to listen to the weather report, and as he pulled out and onto the road to drive away, his wife waved to him.

"…And a special bonus, just for you, we have a pollen count of 0.7…"

A woman walking her dog on the opposite side of the road was listening to the channel over a Walkman placed in her ear, while Terri Morales continued to report on the weather.

"…And that's a record low for this time of year…"

Another woman ran past the lady with the dog, doing some early morning jogging around the block, a pair of earphones over her head as she also listened to Terri Morales speaking.

"…Good news for all you hay-fever and asthma sufferers…"

She jogged slowly past the houses, overhearing the noise of a lawn mower as a man trimmed his front garden's lawn, quietly whistling to himself while he did so. She jogged past a paperboy on his bike, who rode towards her while simultaneously grabbing a newspaper, which was wrapped in a plastic bag so it didn't get wet, from the luminous green bag on his back. He also wore a pair of earphones on his head while he did his daily chore.

"…All in all, it looks like it's gonna be another beautiful day…"

He threw, sending it spiralling through the air and landing on a front garden lawn with a crumpled thud. A set of sprinklers was waving backwards and forwards creating a spray of water to feed the lawn, so luckily the plastic bag kept the paper dry.

"Stay with us, after the break…"

While she spoke, a voice over her earpiece was speaking quietly-

'_Stand by, going to commercial break in…4…'_

Terri continued to speak the last lines of her report, forcing the smile to stay just a little longer as she spoke to the cameras around her, a man behind camera had his hand up signalling with his fingers–

'…_3…'_

"…We're gonna look at some of your favourite holiday hotspots"

'…_2…1…and your out!'_

The familiar tune of the closing credits into the break began to play around the studio as Terri breathed deeply in, finally having finished the report. She could see the two reporters sitting behind the news desk in the corner of her eyes, still talking. She felt her frustration wind up again as they both looked at her.

She folded her arms and sighed loudly, rubbing her hands over the pink material of her suit jacket. Holiday hotspots? She could almost laugh at it, what more crap did she need? Talking about crappy foreign places and their weather and _'ooh look at that, loads of people go there in the summer so it must be popular'_ she hated this job. Talking random crap, who cared about the weather? She didn't, if it rained then it rained, if it was sunny then it was sunny! They were wrong some of the time anyway, not even the mighty Umbrella could predict that 100 percent.

But there was one thing she owed them. Not having to go to fucking anger management, something that her employer, the head of Raccoon 7, had said that she should do. Sitting in a circle? Talking about your day, it's worse than talking to a shrink!

'_Hi, my name's Terri' _

'_Hi, Terri' _

'_I can't control my frustration, so I tend to get nasty thoughts of biting peoples heads off. Sometimes, I need to be restrained'_

It didn't really have that element of interest. So instead she had opted for the easy option, Hormone Controlling Drugs, or HCD for short.

She reached into her pocket to pull out a small tub with the prescription stuck on the side. The side affect of the drugs, however, was that they made you slightly tired. But what better way to regain your energy than a drink full of caffeine? She turned her head to the side, to look at her P.A, Nancy Poway. Who was standing at the side of the room next to a table of drinks and food, writing on a clipboard while her lips spoke silently to herself as she did so

"Can somebody get me a fucking cappuccino!"

She directed her order to Nancy, who looked up immediately, along with quite a few other people who rolled their eyes or gasped or even shook their head. But Terri Morales didn't care what they all thought about her, who gave a shit? Nancy looked hurt and surprised while Terri spoke again, bluntly.

"Before I puke"

Terri kept her eyes in contact with Nancy's dark brown ones, who looked as if she was going to cry, as she pulled her eyes from Terri's frustrated and self-superior stare. Her long brown hair swung around her as she walked briskly and quickly away. Terri was always like this to her, shouting at her, arguing and ordering her around.

Terri was always blaming things on her, and because Nancy was emotional she was an easy target. Nancy hated herself for this but she had been employed and stuck with Terri, and there was no way of getting a promotion if she couldn't be ruthless. That was what it was in this job, ruthlessness and intellect, and although she had the latter, she lacked the first. Terri however had both, although she had a little too much of the first, which was what had gotten her status wiped and de-promoted.

Terri watched the girl rushing away to get her cappuccino, while she popped open the lid of her pills and tipped a handful of them onto her opposite palm. She lifted her palm to her mouth and tilted her head back, swallowing the three pills quickly while the commercials continued-

'_Imagine a world where you can reverse the affects of Age, Stress and Sun'_

* * *

- Hive Entrance - Beneath Raccoon City -

* * *

Beneath the morning streets of the city, about twenty feet below their feet, in the darkness of a long tunnel, a team of men walked. The tunnel was long and dark, their boots tapped on the black tiled floor and the lights on the walls, although they were on, provided little light. Them walked quietly, the group of thirteen. Ten of which were dressed in complete white environment-suits, white gloves and boots with large reflective silver gas masks on their heads. They carried assortments of equipment, laptops and other electrical implements. The other three, who walked a little ahead of the other ten, were clothed completely in black. Holsters on their thighs and backs held artillery like pistols and rifles.

Umbrella Gamma Team

They stopped, and looked at the large door that stood before them in the dim light, large and of a reddish metallic colour. The scientists who wore white formed a semi-circle around the door while the three commandos stood in front of the door, holding their weapons in their hands.

A man stepped forward from the group and lifted his arm that had a wrist-mounted mini-computer attached to it. He pressed the lid and it smoothly lifted open, revealing many black buttons and a screen – _Pass code required._

He pressed on a few of them, typing quickly with beeping sounds each time he did so. Torches from the scientists behind him shone on the door, allowing them to watch as a loud recognition beep from his computer sounded, then a low and metallic creak.

_AUTHORISED_

A lock in the middle of the door turned slowly with the hiss of hydraulics and then clicked open. Gamma Team watched as the lock finished turning and with another loud creak of hinges and hydraulics, the doors slowly slid open and into the walls.

Gas from the doors hydraulics and steam from inside the Hive poured out and over the floor, making a thin mist around them. It was dark on the other side, pitch black with no sign of movement. Their torches shone around and through the doors into the darkness beyond. The doors beeped loudly before stopping with a thud. Gamma Team stood still for a second, before the leader, the one with the computer, spoke in his low and ordering voice.

"Advance Team, Proceed"

The three black clothed commandos turned and looked at him, nodded, and then stepped forward into the darkness, the three of them holding modified sub-machine guns. It was misty inside and dark, the blackness looked as though it were moving. A low raspy gurgled growl echoed around the darkness, making the three stop. They held their guns tightly, their legs bent ever so slightly in prepared stances, just the way they had learned.

One of them spoke into a inter-com that was in his mask-

_"Sir…"_

The man with the computer looked down to his mini-com to see what the problem was, but before his comrade could continue a loud shrieking roar burst from inside the darkness. The commandos looked around, the darkness…it was moving. There was something there, there was lots of things.

The leader looked at his mini-com, typing furiously to close the doors, but they wouldn't, all he could do was watch on his screen. It indicated where his three-team mates were by white spots, but there were other things, lots of them, walking quickly towards them. He tried to see them in the darkness but the mist clouded his sight.

He looked up and cursed loudly, as the doors wouldn't close, they were stuck. He looked back to his screen to see an orange indication spot, of an unknown thing, running forward at a tremendous speed, and into a white indication spot, a comrade.

There was a loud pain filled and horrifying scream from the darkness inside, the cry echoed round the tunnel making him jump back in surprise

"Oh dear god no!"

But the scream was cut short with a squelch and crunch. Leader froze; one of his teammates was dead.

"Holy shit!"

He looked up, feeling an icy cold hand on his back as two of his comrades came rushing out from the darkness, running faster than they could possibly go, odd movement in the darkness was behind them, growls and snarls of things that he did not know of. One of his teammates was screaming franticly down the communication speaker in his mask.

"We have to get out of here! We have to get out of here!"

The other scientist shouted out in horror, dropping their equipment and ran back down the tunnel. Leader felt his legs kick into gear, turning round with one of his team mates holding on his arm, pulling for him to run faster. Without hesitation, and without looking back, Leader ran with him.

* * *

- Raccoon City – Umbrella Headquarters -

* * *

The time was roughly now about 6:30 in the morning, and already the sun was high in the sky, casting a hot beam of light over all of the city's inhabitants, through the windows of the buildings and casting shadows over some of the streets. Most people had decided to stay indoors due to the heat wave, and so the streets weren't as busy as they usually were.

Major Cain smiled, feeling the warm sunshine on his face. He closed his eyes, pushing his fingers through his blonde hair and sighed, today was going to be another brilliant day.

He turned from the window of his office on the 120th floor, which overlooked the city streets and other buildings. His office was the largest, his desk broad and oak with a leather chair and computers with documents and pens all over it. He pulled off his jacket, and while walking past his desk he dropped it over the back of his chair.

Stepping across the light brown wooden floor and over to a small table with glasses and decanters on it, filled with different spirits and whiskeys. Lifting a glass and pour himself a generous amount, he walked back to the window and looked back out and over the city.

He lifted the glass to his mouth, tilting his head back slightly to pour the alcohol down his throat, but a loud bang from his office door stopped him, causing him to almost choke on it.

He turned in frustration to his door to see two men come rushing through. He slammed the glass back down on the table and shouted at the disturbance.

"What!"

The two men stopped in front of his desk, both looking frightened and out of breath as though they had run all the way here. They looked at each other in panic.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on or not?"

Cain's German accent sounded harsh and angry while he lifted his glass back up and turned to continue looking out of the window while drinking from his glass.

"Sir…"

Cain turned his head to look back at them while taking a drink from his glass. He raised an eyebrow; listening to the two men while the other one continued the sentence.

"…It's escaped"

A loud smash of glass echoed around the room as Cain's glass fell from his hand and shattered on the ground, spilling the whiskey all over the ground.

* * *

_It is done! So what did you think? I told you that there were lots of added bits! Anyways, so, Review!_


	3. The Evacuation

_Well, thankfully I got a massive response for the first two chapters of this story. So, I'm very grateful to know that everybody is still with me after finishing the first part. Anyways, the turn out of my last chapter was better than I had thought and so I hope this one is just as good._

_Sorry for the wait, please don't expect the chapters to be uploaded every week as I have been uber busy lately thanks to college and other things. Chapter for this story might be uploaded monthly or maybe one per three weeks? Sorry.

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence

* * *

**

The Evacuation

* * *

Raven's Gate Bridge – Main Entrance To Raccoon City

It was now roughly 6:45 and had been fifteen minutes since Major Cain had been informed about the incident below the city streets. He had wished this wouldn't happen, he'd been planning this for weeks so that no event would arise. But it seemed luck wasn't, and hadn't, been on his side. At least he had prepared himself for such an emergency.

And so now, he was strapped safely into a black surveillance chopper, flying at more than sixty knots through the warm morning air. The bright morning sun beat down relentlessly and the wind howled around them, along with the continuous humming of the chopper's propellers spinning above their heads.

Voices spoke in the large headphones over his ears as he tried to sit comfortably in the leather-padded seat, finding it hard to breath due to the tightness of the safety harness and his suit being rather uncomfortable when sitting down.

"Approaching Raccoon City, through entry via Ravens Gate Bridge"

A low and musky voice spoke to all personnel over the headphones. The driver next to him adjusted the course slightly as he followed the road below them, the same direction in which the pick-up vehicles were driving.

Exactly twelve large black SUV's sped one behind the other in a perfect line, while racing over Ravens Gate Bridge and towards the city. Thankfully the roads weren't full of other vehicles due to the hotness of the day, most people were staying indoors. So they didn't need to worry about other traffic.

The larges industrial buildings and factories whizzed past, along with a few surprised pedestrians at the speed of which they were driving through the city, easily over seventy miles-an-hour. A few cars skidded out of the way as the relentless line of black SUV's drove through the centre of the city, past the many designer shops of the high streets, the art galleries and supermarkets. The trees waved violently when the line of cars whizzed past them, causing ripples in the air.

The line of SUV's turned round a sharp corner of the street, a loud screeching came from their wheels as they skidded due to their speed, and then continued to storm past the shops and restaurants.

Cain looked down and out of the window next to him, surveying the SUV's as they began entering the residential district of the city, speeding past the many large houses with their lush green lawns and brightly painted front doors.

The sunlight was bouncing off the tops of the black SUV's, causing bright yellow lights to shine off of them.

A paperboy on his bike threw a newspaper from his bag onto the lawn of a bright and sunny white painted home, having to swerve out of the way of the long line of SUV's. They drove past him noisily; the rush of wind blew against him as they all went past one after the other.

A woman had to control her dog as the cars drove past her as well and the lady that was out jogging had to stop on the side of the road to let them go past before she could continue. She watched them drive past her, noticing that their registration number plates where black with nothing but the red and white hexagonal sign in the middle of the blacked out plate. The symbol for the Umbrella Corporation.

The twelve black SUV's split from their long line, taking different directions down streets that lead from the main residential road. The loud roars of their engines began to disappear down separate roads.

One of the SUV's skidded through a slightly more wooded area in the residential district, and turned sharply and up onto the front drive of a large picturesque house. The car halted suddenly and the two black front doors swung open simultaneously.

Two suited men stepped out, slamming the doors closed behind them. Their black shoes tapped on the concrete path as they walked from the drive and to the front door. The first man lifted his hand and pressed the button for the doorbell.

They waited for a moment. Then the wooden door clicked and opened, a woman in a pink dressing gown and slippers, her frizzy blonde hair around her shoulders, opened the door. She had been eating, as she held a biscuit in her hand, and looked up to the two men in their red shirt and ties with black suits.

"Excuse me ma'am"

She looked at the second one in surprise and confusing.

"There's been an incident"

Both of the men stepped to the side and motioned to the car with their hands. The woman didn't hesitate; she didn't even bother to get dressed, and stepped out of her home, leaving the TV on and the front door open. She was swiftly led to the black SUV, one of the men opened the door for her, and as she climbed in they slammed it shut behind her.

The two men opened the front doors, climbed in, and the roar of the engine emitted from under the bonnet as the black SUV reversed back out of the drive.

Another black SUV raced down a similarly wooded residential area. The trees whizzed past in a blur of brown and green movement as the black SUV turned sharply onto a long wining drive.

A light appeared on the inside of the front windscreen, with lines of green rays twisting around on the pain of glass. The lines formed and a pale green grid appeared. A screen.

The familiar logo flashed in the top hand corner as a picture of their target appeared next to it, an intelligent looking middle-aged man with short brown hair and spectacles. Lines of text scrolled over the screen next to the image of the man.

**NAME: Dr. Charles ASHFORD**

**Location: 128Landor Road RC 99JB**

**Status: Umbrella Employee Level 6**

A banner of text at the bottom of the screen flashed brightly and rapidly in red-

**HIGH PRIORITY EXTRACTION**

The black SUV drove hurriedly down the twisting front drive, but the brakes squeaked as the car halted to an abrupt stop just outside the front door of a large stately home. Similar to that of the other cars, two black suited men stepped out, slamming the doors behind as they dir so, and then made their way quickly to the front door.

The first man lifted his hand and pressed the doorbell.

The normal ring of the bell echoed from inside, and almost instantly the green door swung inwards and open. A whir of wheels and machinery emerged from inside as a man in an electric wheel chair drove forward and stopped just in front of them. Charles Ashford. He sat upright in his chrome and silver metal wheel chair, a small table was connected to one arm with a laptop connected to that.

The first of the two men, a dark skinned man, spoke calmly.

"Excuse us, sir. There has been an incident"

Charles looked from one to the other with his brows furrowed and his mouth open slightly, pushing his spectacles up further onto the bridge of his nose while he spoke in a questioning way.

"How bad is it"

The dark skinned man answered him instantly-

"You have to come with us"

Ashford nodded curtly and pushed the control of his wheel chair so he could drive back into the house while he spoke-

"I have to get my daughter"

"It's been taken care of, sir"

The other man answered him instantly as the dark skinned man stepped into the house and round the back of his chair.

"No stop, what are you doing?"

The dark skinned man bent down and pulled the handles in the back wheels, stopping Ashford from driving his chair manually. Charles turned to the second man who still stood at the front door

"You don't understand! She's already left for school!"

"We have other men on the case"

The second man spoke again as he dark skinned man pushed Charles out of his house. Ashford couldn't help but feel angry, infuriated actually. He needed only one guess as to what had happened, which has encouraged them to evacuate him and probably all the other important scientists, he just hoped he was wrong. But he just closed his laptop and was helped into the car.

* * *

Raccoon City Junior School

* * *

The class was whispering around her. She hated it, they were all talking about her, and she knew it. They always did. Mr. Fong, her teacher, stood at the front of the classroom, his normal smile was across his face as he looked at her and motioned for her to come to the front. 

But that wasn't who she was looking at. It was at the two men who had just walked in, the two men in black suits and red shirts and ties. They had opened the door, talked briefly with Mr. Fong, who had then pointed at her and asked her to go with them.

She bit her bottom lip, looking from her teacher to the two men as she stood up and out of her chair. The other kids in her class were whispering wildly, she could hear every word they were saying-

"Where's she going?"

"Who are those two men?"

"What's so special?"

"What's happening?"

She hated it, all the whispering. She left her pens and her books open on her desk, and grabbed her bag from the floor and stood. Slipping the strap over her head so she had her bag on her front, she stepped slowly past her classmates. She walked past their tables one by one, hearing the words which each of them were saying.

She came to the front, and walked slowly past Mr. Fong who just nodded curtly and looked to the two men.

She could feel all of the other kids looking at her as she walked away and to the two men at the door. Neither of the two men smiled, nor did they say anything.

She looked away from the two men and turned back to look at her classmates and her teacher. She knew something like this would happen, and right in the middle of her science lesson too. She had always known this was going to happen.

All the other kids and her teacher looked at her, all confused and curious as to where she was going. But she just turned away from them and stepped out of the door, knowing that that would be the last time she would ever go to that classroom or see her teacher and classmates again.

She breathed quietly as the two men guided her down the corridor and past the other classrooms, into the foyer and out the front doors.

She sun was still bright and it was a hot day. She walked down the large entrance steps of her school and she smiled to Miss. Coons who was walking up the steps to go inside.

The two men led her to a black SUV that was parked carelessly outside on the front park. One of the men opened the door for her, she climbed in, and they shut it behind her and then the two men both climbed in the front. She sighed as the car revved up and began to move swiftly away from the school, as she watched it disappear down the road behind her. This was it, no more school.

She watched as they drove past the bright white houses and the few people. She watched out the window as they drove out of the residential district and into the industrial district. She knew where they were going. Out of the city.

A seagull flew past the window, cawing loudly as it flew in the morning sun. She looked away from her window and out the front, past the heads of the two men. She sighed, today was sunny and warm.

Suddenly she felt odd, like something had hit her. A horrible sensation took over her. Oh no.

The car jolted suddenly, taking her by surprise, making her scream.

She felt the side of the car push in, and press up against her. The world outside spun around; the car around her screeched loudly as sparks flew and the car twisted and turned on the spot. She couldn't help but scream. The driver slammed his head on the wheel; a loud crack came from him as blood began to pour down his face. The glass windows around her smashed inwards and the doors buckled too. The emergency inflatable cushions burst from the front wheel and dashboard while the car spun, the scenery outside twisted and turned. She was upside down.

The screech of metal on concrete sounded loudly as the car skidded across the road on it's back, the high-pitched scream of the metal scraping hard on the floor rang loudly in her ears, as it crashed into a lamp-post. And then silence. The car stopped and fell motionless as the large cement mixing truck that had ploughed into it drove away.

* * *

"This is U-Gamma 7, evacuation complete, but we've just lost contact with Gamma 12" 

The voice in his ears spoke importantly and loudly. Cain cursed under his breath loudly, causing the driver of the chopper to look at him in concern. Trust something stupid like this to happen, and during an event like this. He pulled the rim of his jacket slightly as he then began to speak back down the mic.

"This is Cain, I want a party to venture back into the city. Search for the car and the girl"

* * *

The upturned black SUV stood silently on the side of the road. No one had seen what had happened as they were all indoors due to the heat. 

The car hissed with gas and steam as the smashed glass and lights were all over the concrete road, parts of metal and rubber also lay across the road. Long white scratch marks were drawn across the streets where the SUV had slid on its bonnet, and long skid-marks were where it had skidded sideways when the cement mixing truck had hit it.

The driver was slumped upside down with his back to the floor and his legs caught up in the car. His face was covered in red blood that dripped onto the carpeted roof of the SUV and his arms were flung out to either side. The second man in the passenger seat was also slumped upside down with a piece of metal protruding from his chest, covered in crimson blood.

The carpeted inside ceiling of the upside down SUV was ripped and torn as the little girl in the back hung upside down by her seatbelt, her arms limp and falling down along with her legs and her hair as gravity was pulling them to the floor.

She was motionless like the two men in the front. A five tonne cement mixing truck had hit the car; no one would have survived such an accident. They were dead, all three of them.

There was a small gasp of air from the back seat of the car and the girl's hand twitched.

* * *

Oh, you like? Sorry about the shortness.As normal tell me what you liked!


	4. 13 Hours Later

_Okay, thank you to all who have review my last chapters and have been with me all the way from my first story! And now the fourth chapter! Not much added to this though! Although I did have to improvise, if you notice, in the police station Jill shoots five zombies when there is actually six._

* * *

**The Void Of Existence**

* * *

13 Hours Later

* * *

The loud echoing click of a closing door reverberated around the flat, and then the lights came on, blinking awake and casting a warm yellow glow across the entire apartment. It was silent for a moment but then the click – click of a pair of black Patent Mosquino stilettos were walking across the light wooden floor. 

She walked past a table, and past a stack of papers that stood on the floor next to a set of cardboard boxes that held more newspapers. The slumping thud of her bag hit the wooden ground as she dropped her backpack to the floor and left it there, continuing her walk through her apartment.

It wasn't much, maybe just a room with a bedroom, kitchen and bathroom leading off of it through doors. She sighed, walking past a corkboard on the wall with various newspaper clippings pinned to it.

_'S.T.A.R.S. Officer suspended'_

_'S.T.A.R.S. Star suspended'_

_'S.T.A.R.S. Cop Jill Valentine Disgraced'_

Each of the newspaper clippings bore a ridiculous headline, with a photo of a pasty faced brunette female cop who was smiling broadly. She gritted her teeth and walked away from the board, feeling more pissed than she had been this morning. She'd been out for a walk, just a walk around the park, nothing else. Of course, there had been a few things happening since this morning, odd things that is. She just hoped they weren't similar to that of a few weeks ago.

Yes, a few weeks ago she was a member of S.T.A.R.S. and had been sent into the large Spencer estate in the Arklay hills, sent to investigate the huge mansion. It wasn't what she had planned though, and so none of her team was prepared for the event.

Chris Redfield, one of her team members, had disappeared; she didn't know where he had gone, or the rest of her team. And now she was alone. She'd lost Rebecca, Barry and the rest as well.

That was because the mansion, however, hadn't been what she had thought. People who were supposed to be dead weren't, that was the scary part. The mansion was destroyed though, blown up luckily, and so she just hoped that none of those things had escaped.

She sighed, and turned to the table next to her brown armchair, and half smiled to herself. Small trinket boxes and books lay across it, with a large police radio that she had gotten. She reached over to the radio and turned the switch on while placing herself down in her armchair. Almost instantly the sound-wave bar went into fits of movement-

"_Unit 12 calling for immediate backup at City Hall!"_

As she half-listened to the voices speaking over the radio, all mixed up into one another, she lifted her TV remote from the arm of her chair where she had left it, pointed the remote at her large TV that stood on the floor and pressed the on button. The television switched on instantly, while she began about taking off her shoes.

A female news reporter, who was standing in the street, appeared on the screen looking nervous and frightened as she shouted into her mic.

_"Still no explanation for this wave of unexplained killings!…"_

She pushed the back of one of her shoes and dropped it to the floor, and reached for her other foot. The woman's panicked voice took her attention and she turned her head to the TV screen, loud gunshots echoed and burst around the background.

_"…That is sweeping across this City!"_

More loud gun bangs and people screaming sounded behind her as she turned around frantically, the cameraman having trouble keeping his hands steady, making the image stutter and shake about.

It allowing her to see a clear image of a blood faced man, and she heard him snarl loudly.

She froze while pushing her second shoe off of her foot and letting it fall to the floor while more screams and gunshots sounded around and people ran across the screen.

_"A deadly crime spree with no end!"_

She woman's voice was shouting louder and louder, as though she was having trouble speaking and concentrating. Her attention was suddenly taken from the TV and she turned it to the radio that was still shouting voices.

"_Backup, we need backup now!"_

"_Just like Valentine told us…"_

"…_Do not …"_

"…_Backup now!"_

"_All off-duty Law Enforcement Personnel are required to report for duty assignments immediately!"_

Her legs and butt suddenly kicked into gear as she heard the desperate cry of the woman over the radio, and she jumped from her chair, leaving the TV on, which now showed the legs of people running around as the camera had been dropped on its side. She rushed to the table and grabbed the closest thing, a pistol and a belt holster, which she snatched up along with a pair of knee high black leather boots that were under the table.

She pulled the boots on hastily and then threw the belt around her waist, tightening it and adjusting the straps that went around her right leg. There was the final whoosh and ruffle as she thrust the silver pistol into the holster.

And leaving the TV and radio still on, she grabbed a few other items from the table and ran to her door. She pulled a jumper that was hanging on the back, and then swung the door open and let it slam against the wall, and ran out while tying the arms of the jumper round her waist

The corridor was amuck with people screaming and running around, she'd never seen such chaos amongst people. They all ran in different directions, doors slammed and people screamed as they rushed by her. She turned left and began to run, wishing she'd decided to put something more suitable on apart from a black mini skirt and blue tube-top with a jumper round her waist. But it had been hot so that's what she had put on; she hadn't got time to change. So she just kept running past the panicked people.

She stopped and reached the end of the corridor, where the stairs and the lifts were. The stairs had a few people running up and down them, all screaming and gasping for breath. She was about to turn so as to step down them, but a ping and the familiar ting of the lift made her turn and look directly at the lift doors in front of her.

The hiss of hydraulics and whoosh came from them as they slowly slid open, but the lift was empty, no one was in it. Not a person though. The walls and floor were caked in crimson colour blood and some material of clothing, and there in the middle of the floor was a person, bent over another person who lay on the ground, his head buried in the other mans neck and the horrible crunch of teeth against flesh made her cringe.

She gritted her jaw as the man looked up from his fresh kill, and it looked like a smile that spread his lips that dripped with blood, but it was a snarl and a bearing of teeth. And slowly and oddly the man rose to his feet, forgetting his fresh kill and now looking directly at his next.

She tilted her head back slightly to gain superiority as the man stepped forward on a wary foot. But she just couldn't help but smile, only one this time, and no need for bullets.

The man lunged for her with an evil snarl. But she just tilted on her hips, swinging her left leg up, hitting the man on the bottom of his chin.

He fell to the floor in an odd way with a snarl, flinging his arms out so as to begin getting back up. But he was stopped as the tip of her boot kicked hard into the side of his neck with a sickening crunch. He fell motionless and stopped snarling. She couldn't help but give a small smile, but that was wiped away. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as a small groan came from behind her.

She turned smartly, whipping her pistol from her holster on her waist, pointed and fired in one fluid movement. The bullet buried itself in the head of the man who had just risen up off of the floor in the lift; he flipped backwards from the force of the bullet and landed on his back.

She sighed as she stared at the now two permanently 'dead' people lying on the floor. It seemed things were worse than she thought; these two 'had' been civilians. She breathed in and then let out a hurt sigh as she spoke

"Shit"

* * *

Raccoon City Police Department

* * *

The Police department was in absolute madness; she'd never seen it like this before. Police cars, S.T.A.R.S cars and other emergency vans were whizzing around out side, driving off in different directions to give aid and protection. 

Policemen, in their black trousers and blue shirts, rushed inside. A few civilians were running around and some of which were also running up the steps to the front door and entering in the hopes of being safe.

But she just strode down the roadside pathway, her feet stepping one in front of the other calmly. Her jumper waved slightly as she walked up the stone steps, moving swiftly past policemen and civilians that ran in and out of the building, and pushing the two front doors open with both hands, she entered.

* * *

The Police office was in chaos, more than anyone had thought. People were running around, screaming loudly as the policemen tried to calm the situations. Some were on radio walkie-talkies, some were shouting at each other, and others were trying to calm civilians down or move them out of the way. 

"Hey!"

A policeman was shouting loudly for help, straining to hold onto a man in a fleece, by gripping tightly onto the man's arms and holding then behind him. The man was snarling loudly, kicking his legs frantically and turning his head to the side in an attempt to bite him. But people stayed back, watching in horror and panicking at this.

Another policeman was straining to hold onto another man in a hat, who had a large and mangled bite mark on his neck. The man in the hat also tried to get away from the person holding him, trying to bite him by turning his head to the side.

But the chaos on the police office was too much, and people were just running around in panic and fright.

A woman in handcuffs who was by a set of desks had also gone mad, and was staggering towards a policeman who was holding her back by the arms as her head was leaning forward and snapping its jaws open and shut just in front of his face.

And on the other side of the desk was a policeman struggling to keep a man in a leopard print shirt back from his face.

"Give us a hand over here! This guys insane!"

Another pair of policemen was straining to hold onto another man, who turned in the grasp of one of his captures and leaned in, closing his jaw shut on the neck of one. The policeman screamed in pain as the pale and mad bald man who he was holding, bit tightly into his neck.

There was a loud clang and a slight crash as the office double doors swung open.

She strode in, quickly, kicking the door open with her foot as she simultaneously whipped her handgun from it's holster and raised it as she rushed into the room, her jumper swayed round her hips as she aimed and then fired.

The bullet burst from the barrel, causing a bang to echo round the room, taking everyone by surprise. A few women screamed in shock as it banged through the air. The man in the hat, who was being restrained by a policeman, tilted his head back and rolled to the floor. The policeman who had been holding him looked up in surprise at the woman who had just entered. People ducked and crouched behind tables as the woman fired.

She turned on the spot to point her pistol towards the desks, and another bang burst from her barrel as she fired a second time. The woman by the desks who was snarling loudly flung her arms up, and her head tilted back with the bullet piercing deep into her skull, and fell backwards onto the floor next to the policeman who was holding her.

A third loud bang emitted from the woman's gun as she swung her pistol to the right and fired again. The bullet hit the man in the leopard-print shirt right between the eyes, and he too fell backwards onto the floor with a gurgled moan.

The woman span to the far right and fired a fourth time, hitting the bald man who was struggling with two police officers, one of which he had bitten in the neck. The bang caused people to jump out of the way, and the bald man fell to the ground with a thud.

People watched in awe and fright as she span to point directly forward and fired a fifth time, causing the man in the fleece to freeze and slump to the floor and land on his chest.

The room was silent, as everyone just stared at her. Most of the other policemen had drawn their guns and were pointing them around, which was little help now that she'd disposed of the 'problems'.

She could hear a few people whispering around her.

"It's Valentine"

Some of the civilians were whispering at each other as they looked at her. Most of the policemen were looking at her too,

"Hold your fire, its Valentine"

One of them ordered to his comrades, and they all lowered their pistols and weapons. Jill Valentine, it was her, the one and only.

Jill smiled curtly and stepped further into the room, walking over to a desk with a shoulder holster on it, she grabbed it from the desk, noticing that it still had a pistol in it that was empty.

She placed her old pistol back into her waist holster before beginning to adjust her new found shoulder holster. She placed the shoulder holster on and then quickly she rifled through the desk draws and pulled out two clips. There was a loud and low shout that she recognised.

"Valentine!"

It was Chief Richardson, one of the 'all-mighty' police commanders of the station. She looked up to him as she strode swiftly over to her. She smiled to him in that 'told-you-so' way.

Jill pulled the empty new pistol from her shoulder holster and thrust one of her new clips into the bottom of it before thrusting her now full pistol back into her new shoulder holster.

She spoke in a dark but certain strong and powerful way.

"They're infected…"

A male shout from the other side of the office screamed across the room.

"Somebody get this ugly bitch off of me!"

She could see in the corner of her eyes a man handcuffed to a bench with another woman who was handcuffed to the other end, but was reaching across to try and get him.

Jill pulled her own pistol back out of her waist holster. Unluckily she had used some of her bullets on the way here, so she pushed the switch on the side of her pistol, the empty clip fell out and onto the ground, and she replaced it with the other clip.

"I told you. Shoot for the head"

She pushed her short brown hair behind her ears, but the man's shout echoed again, causing her to turn and step swiftly away from Richardson.

"Please somebody get her!"

The loud bang of her pistol made a few people shout in surprise, as the bullet went pelting into the woman's head, and back out the other side causing the window behind her to smash, and she fell limp on the bench.

The man finally stopped shouting, it had begun to get annoying now. She stepped forward a couple of paces towards him, as he looked at the dead woman next to him and then up towards Jill.

He jumped in surprise as Jill's pistol was aiming directly at him.

"No, No! Don't shoot - don't shoot!…"

Her gun fired as he flung his arms in front of his face to protect himself. The bullet bounced with a whiz and ping and the window behind him smashed. Wait, his arms? But his right arm was handcuffed to the bench. She'd gone and shot the handcuffs and broke them, allowing him to pull his arm away.

He breathed deeply and looked up to her, but she was already walking away from him towards the other doors, past the main office desk that had paper strewn across it. She shouted loudly over her shoulder towards everyone as she walked away.

"I'm leaving town, I suggest you do the same!"

He stood up from the bench and watched her leave, with other people running out of the room behind her, past a policeman who was struggling with a defiant man who had obviously stolen from a shop or something.

_"Everyone's leaving the City…"_

The police radio blurted out words on the main office desk as people rushed out in front and behind Jill.

_"We've received reports of Umbrella Corporation…"_

Other radios were blurting out other voices and shouts of help, but the main one was the loudest as the news reporter spoke over it,

"…_Dispatching armed guards and troop carriers"_

* * *

_Well what did ya think? Tell me please! The next chapter, ooh yeah! Get ready for a surprise of your lifetime!_


	5. Project: ReBirth

_Thank you to all of you who are reviewing. I was astonished at the response again, and am glad that people regard this story with a lot of respect and interest! Well! Thank you all._

_You are gonna love this chapter!

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence**

* * *

Project: Re-Birth

* * *

"Major Cain, we are ready!"

Cain jumped slightly as a loud male voice shouted at him from the main tent, he sighed and shook his head. The quarantine wall was being put into place, hopefully in the aims to stop anyone from exiting the City and spreading the infection. All of the exits from the city had been barricaded, and if this worked then they would be able to evacuate all of the non-infected civilians out in an orderly fashion through one main checkpoint.

Cain looked back up to the group of armoured guards that he had been talking to.

"Okay, you all know what you need to do, so do it!"

They all nodded, turned and ran off to guard the main exit. Cain smiled slightly and turned to look at the man who was standing just behind him now.

"Sir, all proceeds have been prepared"

Cain just nodded curtly and the man disappeared back into the large tent behind him. The bright light coming from inside the tent allowed Cain to see the shadows of many technicians and scientists at desks inside the tent, working on laptops.

Cain looked at his watch; it was roughly 6:30 in the afternoon, but it was still light and the sky was still a light shade of mauve/blue. He turned from looking at the sky and began to walk over the grass and towards the large tent, where he then stepped in through a hole in the side.

The room inside was larger than it looked outside and about twenty technicians and scientists were working on laptops at breakneck speed. Text and information flashed across screens, showing the many items of data that were being handled each second. Lights had been put in position around the inside of the tent and were glowing brightly to light the room in a pure and clean white light. Large items of equipment stood at the side with screens and switches that bleeped.

"Awaiting your command, Sir"

Cain smiled, looking at the long table in the middle of the room, the Main Control Desk.

Six identical laptops, all blinking information, were on the desk with three on one side and three on the other, a leather swivel chair at each. And in those six chairs sat six female technicians, all wearing black suits and their hair tied back, all looking at him for the order to start.

Cain smiled and nodded curtly to them.

"Proceed with 'Project: Re-Birth' "

All six women started to type furiously on their keyboards with their faces staring at their screens as one of them spoke in a certain tone-

"Proceeding with 'Project: Re-Birth', Sir"

The loud tapings of their keyboards sounded around the tent as they worked. The other technicians and scientists continued to work at other desks and surveyed screens and documents that showed data relevant to the current issue in the city.

Another one of the woman, who was sat at the main control desk, spoke to him-

" 'Project: Re-Birth' has been activated, awaiting next commands, Sir"

Cain nodded while he thought out loud for a moment-

"These incidents, and these current events, propose perfect training and study scenarios. We can use this to our advantage"

The six girls smiled at each other and then looked back to him as he smiled with them and then spoke his order

"Proceed Scanning of Project: Alice"

The six women turned back to their laptops and began typing with quick recession, and soon their laptops had changed to show that of a command screen. Cain smiled at this and walked round the side of the table to stand behind one of the woman.

A large screen that had been suspended above the table switched on, displaying the same information from all six laptops as it sped across in flurries of data. More screens that were suspended around the room switched on, displaying X-rays of her body and cranial scans.

And then a few other screens suspended above the table flashed on. They were images, being relayed from surveillance cameras inside a room in the hospital.

Cain smiled wickedly as the stared at the room displayed on the screen. And in the middle of that dark and empty room, stood a subject table, and on top of that table lay the subject,

Alice.

One of the women spoke attentively, relaying what was on the screen-

"Vascular DSP is stable and secure"

Cain nodded at her words as another member of the six women spoke-

"Initial Somatic Response is also stable and secure, Sir"

He smiled again, perfect.

"Make sure all proceeds are controlled and recorded during re-awakening"

All six of the women nodded quickly and sharply with accord. Cain clenched his jaw for a final moment of sanity, once she was awake there was no going back. They wouldn't be able to control her directly, but if they could intercept her and reason with her, then all was well.

Cain clicked on the communication device in his ear and spoke into the small speaker that protruded from it-

"Dr. Isaacs. Shall we proceed?"

He listened to the soft but deep and dark male voice that replied over the device in his ear, and he nodded, before turning back to the six women and speaking

"Initiate Activation of Project: Alice"

The six women smiled darkly and then turned to their computers, typing faster than anything, clicking repeatedly and continuously. Cain looked up to the screen above the table and watched it while the information poured across it. One of the women spoke

"Sedative Feed – Automatic Shut Off"

Cain gulped and breathed in deeply

"I.V. Feed – Automatic Shut Off"

He swallowed a gulp of air and then breathed out calmly

"Muscle Relaxant – Automatic Shut Off"

This was it.

Cain looked to the screens above the table that displayed the room in which she lay. Everyone went silent in the room around him.

The lights flashed on, lighting the hospital room in a bright and luminous burning white light that bounced of the pale walls and floor.

The body twitched

It's foot moved

Cain smiled with relief; she was alive and awake. He watched her head move from side to side slightly, surveying the whiteness around her.

She sighed

She sat up

She gasped suddenly

Her head arched back as a shrill scream of pain burst out of her mouth and through the speakers. A few people had to cover their ears or pull the communication devices from their heads as the wild and painful shriek that emitted from her throat was loud enough to wake the dead itself.

She looked around, gasping for air and wining in pain

She grabbed the I.V. feeds in one arm and pulled

She grabbed more in her other arm and pulled, gasping in pain

And more in her leg, screaming all the while

And her other leg, she was crying

And her sides, it was painful

She flung them away, ripping them from her body and pulling them with force that drew blood.

Cain and the other technicians and scientists watched as she reached up to her head, touching the two feeds that went directly into her skull

She looked angry and sick

But she gripped the two I.V. feeds with both of her hands and pulled on them - hard

She screamed louder than she had before, in anger and pain and sadness. A few people around the tent covered their ears as the speakers were a bit too sensitive and her scream burst through them like a pneumatic drill

The I.V. feeds were ripped from her head as they hissed and fell to hang away from her.

And there she sat, alone in the middle of the bright white hospital room, her knees bent up to her chest and her arms clasped tightly against herself in fright. She knew she was alone, as she looked around, breathing heaving and deeply while her bright blue eyes surveyed the area around her.

Cain watched the screen as Alice slowly moved forward on the table, pushing herself off in the hopes that she would find herself steady on her feet, but didn't. Instead she fell straight onto the floor, hitting it hard with her side and hands.

She recoiled and crawled back like a frightened animal as she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes to concentrate.

She opened her eyes and then slowly began to stand back up.

Cain smiled again, if she proved to be just as 'brilliant' as he and Dr. Isaacs had planned, then this would benefit their research immensely.

Everyone at and around the Main Control Desk watched and listened inventively as Project: Alice walked unsteadily across the blank white subject room and to the viewing window on one wall. Of course, she couldn't see through it because of it being a one-way window, and so all she did was push her face right up against it with her hands at either side of her head in a vain attempt to see through it.

_"Who's in there?"_

Her loud and angry voice suddenly burst over the speakers as she banged her hand against the glass

_"Let me out!"_

She slammed both her hands up against it again, screaming louder than before

_"Let me out!"_

A few people flinched at the high scream of her voice, but she then began to breath heavily, as though becoming dizzy and tired after shouting so loud. But she turned from the glass window and over to the table that she had been lying on. She pulled a needle from the end of one of the long I.V. feeds, and then quickly moved over to the door.

One of the women at the main control desk was about to begin typing on her laptop, but Cain smiled and spoke

"No…don't, let her do it herself"

Almost as soon as he had said it, Alice had gotten the door open and was slowly moving out of the room and into the long corridor. A voice over the communication device in Cain's ear made him turn from the screen

"But Dr. Isaacs, Sir…yes…I know but…"

Cain sighed deeply and nodded as if this 'Dr. Isaacs' could see him

"…Yes, Sir"

Cain turned back to the Main Control Desk where all six women were looking at him awaiting their next order.

"Cancel Recording and Observation of Project: Alice"

The six women looked at each other confusedly, and one of them spoke, voice everyone's thoughts

"But…Sir, surely it would be wiser to…"

She didn't manage to finish her sentence because of Cain shouting angrily, cutting her off

"Do you not agree? I said, cancel those Proceeds!"

They all nodded and began to type, slowly each of the screens above the table switched off, one by one. The final image was of the back of Alice exiting the reception, and then that was it, the screens were blank.

Cain breathed in as the women looked at him, he let out a stifled laugh and spoke

"It would be of greater interest if we allow her to develop on her own, then when we do intercept her it would be more suitable to our research. Being able to study her and see how she has developed without our intervention"

The six women looked at him blankly, at his rather stupid excuse for the reason Dr. Isaacs had asked for them to do that. Cain frowned at them and they all looked away from him, turning to look at their laptops or clipboards.

"Sir, awaiting next orders"

Cain nodded to the women who had just spoken to him. The voice of Dr. Isaacs spoke once more over Cain's communication device, and he nodded

"All proceeds for Projects most be fully activated and scanned"

Everyone looked at him as if he was mad; none of them thought he would have asked such a thing. Especially in an incident like this, it would be mad with the amount of work they were already doing. But to ask that, it would make the job harder almost tenfold.

"Move it people!"

They all suddenly burst onto a mega mass of movement and soon the entire room was full of orders being shouted around the room, keyboards being typed, data and information flying across screens and technicians and scientists running around.

Cain's voice took hold as he shouted at the Main Control Desk while the six women typed furiously.

"Proceed Scanning of Project: CK – Formula T6"

The six women nodded and one of them spoke

"Proceeding with Scanning of Project: CK – Formula T6"

Tapping of keyboards echoed from their laptops as the screens above the Main Control Table clicked on showing a mass flow of data and information. Almost instantly one of them spoke

"Vascular DSP is Stable and Secure"

Cain nodded as another woman spoke

"Initial Somatic Response is also Stable and Secure, Sir"

"Make sure all Proceeds are recorded and checked during activation"

The women nodded and typed in quick flurries and then waited for Cain next order as he listened to the voice over his communications device. He nodded,

"Proceed with Activation of Project: CK"

Three of the women nodded and smiled as they typed quickly, as Cain looked to the other three

"Proceed with Scanning of Project: MB – Formula A7"

One of the other three women relayed what he was saying,

"Proceeding with Scanning of Project: MB – Formula A7"

They also began typing quickly while one of them spoke

"Vascular DSP is stable and secure, and Initial Somatic Response is also stable and secure, Sir"

Cain wasn't long to reply to her

"Proceed with Activation of Project: MB"

All six women typed hastily and steadily as the data on the many screens flashed across, a blur of numbers and words and commands as many voice shouted around the room. The six women at the main control desk talk with each other and also to Cain as they relayed what was being done

"Project: CK – Sedative Feed – Automatic Shut Off"

Cain smiled, just a little step to a major discovery, and a huge advance in cosmetics

"Project: MB – Sedative Feed – Automatic Shut Off"

The screens above the table flashed so fast that it was hard to keep an eye on the amount of data that sped across them, but the six women seemed to have no trouble at deciphering all this mass of random numbers and words and symbols.

"Project: CK – I.V. Feed – Automatic Shut Off"

Cain turned round to look at the other scientists who were running around, noting on clipboards and laptops about the amount of data that was being fed through the computer systems

"Project: MB – I.V Feed – Automatic Shut Off"

"Project: CK – Muscle Relaxant – Automatic Shut Off"

Cain smiled and sighed once more at that, finally Project: CK would be up and raring to move, possibly give them information on how well the experiments and test had been done by Umbrella's scientists.

"Project: MB – Muscle Relaxant – Automatic Shut Off"

Cain clenched his jaw. As with all of their Projects, varies and mixes of doses of the T - Formula had been used to create a range of results, but none were as varied as Project: MB who had been injected with a mass amount of the A7 – Formula.

In truth it was linked to the T- Formula but was a totally different design all together. They believed it had the same properties as the other Projects, but as Dr. Isaacs had mentioned, they would not know how Project: MB would develop and change thanks to this new idea. But it had been Dr. Isaacs's idea to release these two together, to work as a team, to see if they co-operated.

"Project: CK has been fully activated"

"Project: MB has been fully activated"

Cain smiled.

"Good"

And then moved over to the desk where the six women sat, speaking in a rather dark tone

"At Dr. Isaacs instructions, no interference or surveillance will be done, for development reasons again"

The six women nodded in agreement, it would be easier if they didn't have to keep an eye on so many things, including the current issue in the city.

"Now…"

Cain smiled as the six women continued to look at him while they typed.

"…You all know what to do next"

They smiled, knowing what he would say. They looked to their screens and began typing double quickly as two of them spoke.

"Proceeding with Activation of Project: RO – Formula T2"

"Proceeding with Activation of Project: JS – Formula T4"

Cain leaned in closely behind one of the six women and stared at her computer screen.

"Time to see if our work was not put to waste. Activate all Protocols!"

* * *

_Phew! Now to be honest that was really hard to write! Anyways, hopefully that should have answered a few of your questions! i know it wasn't much and it got a bit boring but hey, it explains a lot!_


	6. Fully Activated Part 1

_I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! It took ages for me to write, and was really hard. I don't want to say anything just yet, but the last chapter was a dead give away as to a few 'certain people'. If you didn't understand what was going on, then I hope this chapter answers it! __Also, I have been directing people to my profile page! Go to my profile page and there you will find a link to the one and only **Resident Evil 5 Trailer**! Watch it now!_

_So, answer time! Who are Projects: RO JS MB and CK? Two will be revealed!_

_Warning: The chapter is very long!_

_

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence****

* * *

**

Fully Activated – Part 1_**

* * *

**_

"_Matt!"_

_She felt her own voice hoarse and shrill as she screamed along with someone who was next to her. A woman in a crimson red dress was franticly trying to pull away from arms. She felt her own self being pulled at, arms and hands reaching for her on all sides._

"_Get offa me!"_

_Her own voice was dark and angry, but she couldn't see anything, a painful sharp stab hit her on the back of her neck, like a needle of liquid. She felt it slide into her, making her body shudder. The white and green lights with the hands all around her and the swirling crimson dress all disappeared from vision like a light that had gone out._

_She could see a dark blackness around her, spinning and swirling with gray and green lights, a white tone to it with objects moving like people. Voices spoke all around her, deep and almost evil in sound._

_Her mind went blank._

* * *

She gasped, in shock and in pain, not physical pain, but mental pain of memories. As she wheezed for breath, she opened her dark eyes. They felt as though they were burning, like someone had stuck a lighter against them. 

The whiteness around her shone and glowed so bright it was like the opposite of the darkness she had come from. She had come from the empty, endless pitch black to the also empty and endless bright white.

But it was different; it was silent and peaceful, no screaming and no shouting. There was a deadly silence all around her in this massive white space that seemed to go on forever.

She looked from side to side, noticing that it was more than an endless white space, but was in fact a large room, with her in the middle. But the odd thing was, she was lying on her back. She froze, looking directly up to the white ceiling above her, the luminous glow of the light above her burned like the sun.

She blinked and sighed as she sat up, a hard bed of metal was underneath her feeling cold and lifeless. Her back hurt from lying with no support on a stiff and flat silver table. But now, she sat alone in this bright white room of silence.

As she sat up, before she could do anything, a hot burning pain like knives in her body took hold.

Her back arched in pain and her head tilted upwards so she could scream loudly at the ceiling. She cursed stridently, screaming in pain as though she had been shot by a gun or burnt by fire. She gritted her teeth and growled in anger and soreness as she looked down at herself.

Needles, long and thick were entering every part of her body, down the sides of her arms, and the side of her thighs, and along the edge of her abdomen. Each needle slid in carefully and at exact locations on her body. Long florescent white I.V. tubes were connected to the end of each one, their long leads hanging away and disappearing up into the ceiling.

She gasped for air after letting all of it out while screaming, and whimpered slightly as she looked at what was in her.

She gripped a needle on her arm and pulled on it, hard. Ripping it from her flesh. She gasped in surprise and pain as blood dripped slowly from the cut in her arm. But she ignored the hot burning sensation of pain that pulsed through her and grabbed another on her other arm, pulling just as hard as she had before.

She sighed and gasped in aspiration to have these things out of her body, grabbing them one at a time and pulling them out, trickles of pain and red blood dripping from the cuts and holes in her body where they had come from. She grabbed one from her side, tearing it with revolt as she gripped another on her thigh and another in her neck.

The pain was all around her, like a bubble that she was trapped in. She'd managed to pull them all from her body, her legs and sides. But she knew it was not over as there was that odd sensation in the side of her head.

She reached up to her own head, feeling the thick plastic of the tube that entered into the side of her skull. Her now long dark brown hair had grown to around her shoulders, hanging in straggles as she felt that small horrible shaved patch on the side of her head where the tube entered.

She wanted to puke, in horror and sickness at what those bastards had done to her, what they had put in her. In hate towards Umbrella, she gripped it with both hands, tightening her grasp and pulled.

She screamed and cursed over and over as the tube tugged at her head, feeling as though her skin might go with it. It hissed as it suddenly popped from her skull, like an angry snake as air escaped from it.

She gasped in pain as she let it go and gripped her head with both hands, caressing it and rubbing it as though that would make it better, feeling her dark hair in her hands.

But nothing would make it better; she was alone, in the middle of this white room on a metal subject table. Great, if she was on a subject table then that meant one thing. 'She' was the subject, and that wasn't good.

"Shit"

She half whispered half mimed, as her voice was weak due to not being used for so long. All she could do was look around, and then down at her own body that bled slightly, but she almost fell off of the table in shock and surprise.

She was dressed in a rather revealing garment. Basically, it was a long white sheet on her front that reached down from her collarbones to her knees and had straps round the sides to a similar one at the back. It wasn't very flattering and didn't cover her body that well. She gritted her teeth in anger at the thought of those doctors and scientists standing around her and ogling at her semi-naked form.

She pushed herself from the table in anger and force onto her feet, but she couldn't feel them, or her legs for that matter. They were numb and soft so she almost slipped to the ground, but managing to stay upright as she grabbed the table with both hands quickly and pulled herself back up before falling to the ground.

She breathed in and out to calm herself, as she tested her toes to check that they were still there, she wiggled them and rocked on the balls of her heels to see if they were numb. Luckily they weren't so she reluctantly let go of the table and turned. The room wasn't that big but in front of her was a window. She stumbled towards it but then slowed and stopped.

The window however was a one way, so there was no way seeing them on the other side, and she didn't really feel like wasting energy on it. However, she did notice a security camera looking down at her from the corner of the room and staring at her with its blank face and emotionless glare.

She looked at it, tilted her head and cursed

"Fuck you!"

At that, she lifted her arms and stuck both of her middle fingers up at it. Of course, it didn't answer, but it still felt good knowing that someone may have seen her. But, taking her by surprise, a loud click came from her right, making her turn sharply and stare.

A panel on the wall bleeped and a red light saying 'Locked' suddenly flashed into green 'Unlocked'.

A large white rectangular door on the wall next to it swung slowly outwards and opened almost as if swearing at the camera had made it do that. A low click sounded as it stopped and stood still. The room fell silence once again.

She bit her lip, almost expecting some scientists to walk in, but they didn't. That was odd, she looked at the window behind her, then up to the camera, then to the table and then to the door.

She didn't hesitate, and walked towards it and out, stepping into the corridor outside and looking to her left and then to the right. The long gray, white and pale green corridors went on forever, seeming as though they never ending, a bright light at the end of each one shone with an almost eerie glow.

She looked at a sign on the wall in front of her-

**Left – Reception**

**Right – Cardiac Unit**

She would have smiled and laughed due to the easiness of this situation if she wasn't so tired, but instead she turned left towards the reception and began walking down the long corridor that led in that direction, her silent bare footsteps walking on the cold marble tiled floor.

She walked for what seemed ages because of having to go slightly slower due to her legs still being a bit numb.

She paused and stopped, slowly turning her head to the left to look at an open door on the wall, a door leading to a doctors changing room where the light was still brightly glowing. She smiled and walked steadily towards the open door, stepping cautiously into the room and looking around.

It was a rather large room, lines of lockers went in long stretches from one end to the other while litter and papers covered the floor. Mess? Since when were doctors and nurses so dirty and messy? Hospitals were usually so clean and hygienic. A few lockers were missing their doors or were buckled, and clothes like lab-coats and jackets lay across the floor with surgical gloves and paper.

"What the fuck?"

She whispered in confusion as she looked around, what the hell had happened? She had never seen this before, and she never would have expected it. She bit her lip as she walked round to the right, looking down the long isle of lockers, and then the next and then the next; the room was empty of any other signs of life.

She walked to one of the lockers, opening the slightly dented metal door, and looked inside. A lab coat was crumpled on the bottom of it, and a pair of sport shoes was perched on the top metal shelf. She smiled as she reached in and grabbed them.

* * *

_"No!"_

_Her voice pounded loudly around his head, screaming wildly in the huge blackness of his mind as he swam in what seeped a dark painful blackness. All he could hear was the female voice screaming at him, playing over and over along with the chorus of moans, wails and screams from friends he could not place._

_"Grab my hand man!"_

_He could hear that her voice was desperate, shouting loudly at him as a hand grabbed hold of his. He couldn't see anything, but it felt like someone was tugging on his hand, gripping it tightly in an attempt to not let go. He could do nothing but grip back on the invisible hand, tightening his own grip as the pain began to increase, his own voice shouting out from no where-_

_"Don't let go!"_

_His deep but frightened voice, painful voice, was shouting from his throat. Her hand pulled tightly on his as though it might lead him from the painful darkness. But something was wrong, his hand was slipping, loosing grip of the woman's hand. But suddenly, her hand disappeared, making him voice shout again._

_"Rain!"_

* * *

His eyes opened suddenly, as he felt his body shudder with pain, but the noise disappeared and so did the pain. The pain subsided just as quickly as it had come, and now all he saw was light, a bright whiteness all around him as though he was floating in a cloud. His heartbeat was thumping fast in his chest as what he had just experienced, why had that happened? Where was Rain now? And most importantly, where was he? 

Something was wrong, very wrong, and he could sense it. But it wasn't normal, as he looked up at the whiteness above that burnt his eyes. He squinted letting his pupils adjust to the intensity of the light. When they had, he noticed that it was in fact a ceiling, with a set of lights that beamed like the sun itself.

He sighed, looking left and right at the room around him, everything seemed odd. What had happened to him in between this and The Hive?

He didn't understand what was going on. But instead, he sat up, on what seemed to be a cold metal table that he had been lying on, hearing the clinking of plastic and metal around him. But that was when it took hold, the pain that he had experienced a few moments ago suddenly returned and he shouted out in his low and husky voice as though he was mad.

The pain in his body was like burning acid; dripping slowly into cuts in his skin. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, like being hit by a car, or falling down the stairs but multiplied by a million and then times by two.

He groaned sadly and gritted his teeth so that his jaws clenched so much it hurt.

"What the fuck is going on!"

He screamed, nothing was making any sense but at least he hadn't lost his voice. He breathed deeply, and fast, taking in each breath painfully and in rapid succession as though he was finding it hard, which he was.

And what was the reason for this pain?

Needles, and I.V. tubes, lots them too, all protruding from different parts of his body as though they had grown from him like vines.

The long white fluorescent cables led from the needles in his body and then they went up to disappear into the ceiling. He pulled a face of repulsion as he looked at them, what had they been doing to him? These things in his body didn't belong there; they had no right to be there.

He didn't exactly know what he was doing, but he reached out with one of his hands, clasping his fingers round a tube on his right leg and then yanked it out.

He groaned in pain once again, feeling the burning sensation swarm from that point on his body and fan out like a bee sting. But he didn't stop, gripping another with his other trembling hand and pulling it from his other leg with such force that it took some of the hairs too.

He let out an abrupt shout of pain again, having to taken in deep breaths to calm himself down before he continued. But he didn't pause for long as he clasped his left fist around a pair of I.V. feeds on his right arm, pulling the needles from his skin because they didn't belong in him. They were aliens that shouldn't be there.

Each cut now bled slightly, dripping crimson liquid off of the small hairs on his arms and legs, over the skin of his body and onto the metal table that he sat upon.

He gripped one that was protruding from just below his collarbone on the top of his chest, and pulled the long silver needle, the redness of his blood shone upon it. He looked at it in disgust and then let it fall from his grasp and to the ground, letting it hang away from him.

They were gone finally, apart from a weird pain coming from his head. His head? He sure hoped he was wrong as he reached up and touched something.

There, protruding from the right hand side of his head was one of the I.V tubes, connecting into his head on a small shaved patch. He clenched his jaw in dread. This was going to hurt, and he knew it, but it couldn't stay there, it didn't belong there.

He breathed in deeply and let out a long breath, steadying his nerves and calming himself down. He gripped it with both hands, ready to pull fast and hard. He closed his eyes and nodded to him self, taking a breath in and then pulled.

The tube popped from his head almost too easily, hissing with gas and a horrible smell, but he was left with the almost killing pain that hit his head like a sledgehammer or pitchfork.

He dropped the I.V. feed instantly and gripped his head tightly with both hands and roared like a primal monster, his nails digging into his head trying to rid himself of the pain.

And it went, almost surprisingly quickly, but at least it was gone. He sighed and looked up. He had noticed his hair had grown a bit, as his hands held either side of his head. There was at least another inch to what he remembered it to be, he would do something about that later, he had never liked having his hair that long.

He almost laughed at the thought, but then looked back down to his body. It was odd, had he been exercising? He had always been a healthy and fit person, but his body somehow looked stronger, not massively bigger but slightly more defined around the curves of his torso and chest and arms. He was still the lean but defined swimming build he had always been, but he couldn't help but notice it.

He rid himself of the thought and watched as a small trickle of blood dripped from the cut on his shoulder, which then ran a red line down and round the curve of his chest muscles and down his abdomen.

He sighed while looking at his own bruised and cut body that housed small white scars almost everywhere. It was a horrible thought, thinking that someone had done this to him, taken him somewhere. He obviously wasn't in the Hive anymore, but it still felt like that, that deep darkness that you couldn't get out off. I felt like someone was watching him, studying him. He shuddered at the thought because his body was practically naked as he sat alone on the silver metal table.

He wasn't exactly completely naked, thank god, but he might as well have been. The surgical clothing here definitely didn't do anyone any justice. All that covered him was a small square piece of white material, which covered his modesty and waist area, with straps round the side to another one that covered his behind. The rest of his body, from halfway down on his thighs to his feet, and from his bellybutton upwards was completely uncovered.

Crap, he thought to himself. But another thought took hold of him.

Where was Rain? What had happened to her? And add to that matter, where was Ria and Kaplan? And Alice, Matt and Spence too!

The questions came in rapid succession as he bit his lip and looked round, well there was nothing for it. He gripped the table firmly with both hands and pushed himself off, sliding onto his feet, finding them pretty easily.

He smiled and turned, beginning to stagger unsurely over towards a one-way mirror on the wall, having to adjust the skimpy surgical clothing slightly.

He pushed his roughed face up against the cold glass with his hands on either side of his head, looking onto the darkness. But all that looked back was his reflection. He sighed and turned away from it, looking back at the room he was in.

It was a square room, which shone a stark and clean white, with the lights above burning brightly. There were I.V tubes hanging down from the ceiling and around a rectangular and silver metal table, and a few surgical machines stood around the table. And to the far end…

A door!

A door was on the other side at the back. He smiled thankfully and walked to it, or rather shuffled warily on his uneasy feet, moving slowly round the table and over to the white metal door that stood closed in the wall. He sighed in disappointment but noticed that a panel was next to it-

**Locked**

He moaned and placed his hands on his hips. What could he do now? He moved to the control panel and studied it, carelessly pressing a few keys.

**Access Denied**

He let out an angry sigh, and paused, trying to think how to get round it.

What would Kaplan do at this moment? - Probably study it, click on the keys and hey presto! Hmm, it wasn't as easy as Kaplan made it look.

So what would Ria do at this moment? - Pull some of the wires from one of the surgical machines in the room and begin cross wiring the control panel and hey presto! Hmm, he would certainly not be able to do that without electrocuting himself.

Well, he certainly wasn't Kaplan or Ria for that matter. He sighed angrily and looked at the control panel as though he hated it, which he did. Carelessly he whispered quietly to himself-

"What would Rain do?"

He paused and then smiled in amusement, clenched his fist, and then punched it with all his strength. His fist hit metal and glass with such force that it made a loud snapping and shattering noise, which was the panel, not his fist.

**Unlocked**

The panel flashed green and fuzzed slightly, but the door whirred in a low mechanical tone and hissed hydraulics as it opened smoothly and then stopped. He looked at his fist and raised his eyebrows in confusion; there wasn't even a scratch.

Something was wrong, and he could feel it. But he turned from the panel and to the door, and without looking back into the room he walked out into the corridor and stopped, his feet touching cold pale green tiles. A sign was on the wall in front of him

**Left – Reception **

**Right – Molecular Labs**

He shook his head slowly; there was only one way for him to go.

* * *

She sat on the wooden bench of the doctors changing room all alone. The place was so silent, it didn't sound right, almost deadly. She was sure someone would sneak up behind her and make her jump, but she was just kidding herself, no one was here. 

She sighed and pulled on the shoes she had found.

It was lucky. Along with finding the lab coat and trainers, she'd gotten a T-shirt from another locker, so it covered her body reasonably for the moment until she could find proper clothes.

The shoes were slightly big, but as she tied the laces she couldn't help but think. Something was very strange about this, no scientists or doctors, no people stopping her at any given chance, mess almost everywhere. She couldn't place her finger on it but she felt a cold hand touch her spine, she shook her head from the thoughts and pushed herself to her feet.

She was about to stand when she heard a noise.

She felt her blood run cold. She could hear someone, in the same room as her. It was so weird, she could actually hear them breathing, as though they were next to her. But she straightened and stopped, standing still on the spot and looking around, listening for the noise once again.

She could hear the movement of feet, bare feet against the ground, and the slight sound of ruffling material as the noise shifted around the large room.

She couldn't see where it was coming from, as the long line of lockers on either side of her was in the way.

She turned slowly towards one end and stepped quietly in her now new trainers, right to the very end of the line of blue lockers, where she stopped and paused. She looked to her right; there was nothing but a wall that faced her. So instead she turned left, round the corner of the lockers and looked at the space in front. A long empty wall was on her right and on her left were turnings to the different isles of lockers.

She breathed in and gulped, stepping forward in silence. She froze again, the sound of metal creaking, only slightly but she could hear it. She could hear it enough for it to be noticeable.

She walked forward, hearing the noises of someone moving around. She looked to her left and down an isle, empty, nothing except lockers and mess.

She sighed and walked to the next one, looking down that isle, feeling her heart pump deeply and harshly, but that isle was also empty of movement.

She continued to move slowly past each isle, looking down another in curiosity, but no one was there except lockers once again. She sighed and relaxed, maybe her ears had been playing on her? She shook her head and turned away, but the noise came again, from behind her, at the end of the room.

She was certain she heard it this time, on the last isle of the room that was only a few meters away. The cold feeling returned to her, there was someone in the room with her.

She stepped forward, past one isle and then another, nearing the last one slowly and carefully. She raised her fists, preparing herself for who or what it was, stepping lightly so as to avoid making noise.

She lifted her arms and clenched her hands tightly while gritting her jaw as she pierced her eyes to concentrate on the end isle that she walked up to.

The corner came close as she slowed down, walking to the corner of the locker, she breathed in deeply and let it out slowly and quietly again, hearing the rustling of material so close that they were practically on top of her.

She was certain now, there was something there.

She took in her focus, nodded to herself and then sprang round the corner in a flurry of movement and ambush, her lab coat swung round her hips as she jumped round the corner and landed firmly on her feet, her clenched fists up and ready to attack, as she shouted to surprise her enemy.

But she didn't shout, and instead was cut off by the sight in front of her.

That was when she froze to the bone; feeling her whole body turn to ice and rock, solidify so that she couldn't move. Her victim looked at her in astonishment, their face shocked and pale, with a lab coat covering their body as they half bent over to pull on the pair of shoes that they had.

Their face looked at her, their male face, roughed and defined but recognizable all the same. She felt her eyes water and her body tremble, this couldn't be, it was just impossible, no way could this be real.

He stood up, his bare and firm chest showing from under the open lab coat that he wore, his lower half dressed with a pair of track-suit-trousers and some trainer shoes. But that wasn't what she was staring at. It was his face, it was him.

She felt her mouth open slightly and her eyes widen so much that she must have looked mad or just very deranged. She tried to speak but she couldn't, her voice had gone.

Instead he spoke in his voice deep and slightly husky but soft tone to her, making her body melt-

"Rain?"

His voice sounded the same as she felt, astonished and surprised but totally not believing it.

Rain nodded slowly, her long brown hair was falling around her shoulders but she still couldn't help but continue to stare at him. She felt her voice catch in her throat, like something was stopping her, as though she'd lost it.

"Uh…"

Rain tired to speak but she couldn't, she breathed in and bit her lip. She gasped for air and managed to blurt out what she wanted to say, still not believing her eyes-

"J.D?"

* * *

"Sir" 

A woman's voice from the Main Control Desk suddenly spoke to him, taking his attention immediately as he looked at her and answered-

"Yes?"

She smiled reassuringly and motioned to her laptop with her head.

"Project: RO and Project: JS are both fully activated, sir"

Cain smiled broadly at the six women who sat at the table, who all returned the smile and seemed to relax at his happy emotion; they'd done something good, so at least he wouldn't shout. One of the women clicked on her laptop, making the large plasma screen above the table switch on.

Cain watched silently along with the rest of the control room as the screen above depicted one of the changing locker rooms in Raccoon City Hospital, and there in the end isle stood Project: RO and Project: JS, both in each others arms, hugging each other tightly like the best friends that they were, both overcome with happiness and sadness all the same.

"_I thought I'd lost you!"_

Project: RO's voice was wailing much to the surprise of most people. They never would have expected her to show such an emotion apart from anger.

Some of the female members of the room seemed a little happy by the sight of two long lost friends united, but as for Cain, he just sighed and shook his head.

"End transmission, now"

The room nodded and the screen switched off instantly, showing blank once again. And once again everyone returned to his or her normal activities. Cain gritted his teeth, those two weren't supposed to be together, they weren't supposed to have met. He had hoped they would have stayed separate, but instead this had happened.

He just sighed and rolled his eyes, that was one thing you could never control – The human will, no matter how much you were to try.

He shook his head and turned from the screen, he knew what he needed right now. And what he needed was some quiet time.

* * *

The sound of glass was crunching under his trainers as the two of them walked into the reception area, having to cautiously step over mess and litter that covered the marble floor. The desk had documents and papers strewn across it and the floor was covered in more gun shells, empty bullets, glass and litter. 

J.D walked over and behind the reception desk, picking up a few documents out of carelessness and looking at them. He didn't really know what he was looking for and he guessed nothing really, but still he just browsed around the large semi circular desk, hoping that he could find something of interest.

Rain stood on the other side of the desk, looking at him in an odd way, her arms by her side and her head straight with her mouth closed. He felt an odd sensation grip him, as the way she was looking at him seemed almost too scary, a bit livid and thoughtful. He looked up to her and frowned with his dark eyes-

"What?"

But Rain's face didn't change, staying the same thoughtful way that it was, even while she replied-

"Nothing. I was just wondering…"

She paused and bit her lip, obviously rethinking about what she was going to say. J.D felt a rush of impatience like he normally did when Rain was like that. She would say something and then never finish it, or she'd pause mid sentence and leave you hanging, it just got annoying after a while. J.D sighed as he stood to straighten up.

"Rain"

His voice was slightly annoyed, which made her smile for a short while but that faded almost as quickly as it had appeared, but she continued-

"What was…what is…the last thing you remember?"

Her words seemed slightly too odd for J.D's liking, the way she spoke and the way she stared could only mean one thing, something had happened and he didn't know about it. He thought about her question and then froze; feeling slightly confused even more than he had been. What was the last thing he remembered? He questions himself and thought out loud-

"I remember…Dining Hall B…and the door, um…Kaplan and Ria and you…and Spence. And then the door opened, and I remember the hands…"

He stopped and didn't continue. Rain just nodded as though she had known that was going to be his answer. It was odd; she was hiding something he knew it, because by the look on her face and the question – Should he remember anything else? Had something else happened? But she turned away, leaning against the desk with her arms folded over her lab-coated chest.

J.D looked at her back and then down to his own hands and then thought.

He'd only just realized. From the time of that 'moment' in Dining Hall B, his last memory, other things would have happened to Rain and the others after. He suddenly felt worry and anxiety hit him, what had happened? Why was Rain here? And himself? Where were the others?

"Rain"

His voice was fast and desperate and so sudden that it made her jump. She turned instantly and looked at him questioningly, now leaning forward on her arms against the desk as she spoke-

"Yes?"

"What…what happened?"

His question took her by surprise, he could see that, as the entire colour was drained from her face and all the emotion was empty.

"Where are the others? What happened to you all?"

Rain's eyes broke their contact and she looked away with an intake of breath, which was let out slowly, and then a long pause before she answered-

"We got separated on our way out…Spence betrayed us, Alice saved...most of us"

J.D nodded slowly as he took it in, but then frowned; he didn't like the sound of what she had just said. Separated? Spence betrayed them? Alice saved…most of them? I just forced more questions into his brain, which had begun hurting.

"Rain? What happened?"

He couldn't help but repeat his words, but this time he said it slower to encourage her to speak. Rain looked at him, and she gulped and then spoke slowly-

"Um, Ria…"

She paused slightly, but continued-

"Ria and Kaplan are…dead"

J.D froze at her words as they sunk in. Ria and Kaplan were dead? How? When? Why? More questions were forced into his head, tightening the space that was left. But Rain didn't stop speaking-

"They are dead because of Spence, because he was the one who let the virus loose in the first place, he tried to kill the rest of us too. But me, Alice and Matt got out, but then we got separated"

"But what…"

"End off!"

J.D was cut off by Rain's words as she looked at him angrily, she didn't want to say anymore, and knowing Rain, she wouldn't. She turned with a 'humph' to lean against the desk with her back to him once more, folding her arms and sighing slowly.

J.D looked away from her in confusion. How come he was alive and Ria and Kaplan were dead? It shouldn't have been like that, like this, like anything. It was wrong, how come he was still alive? He remembered distinctly entering that endless pitch black after being attacked, so he should be dead, but why Ria and Kaplan?

He reached to one of the draws, trying hard to get rid of the thoughts in his head. In what way had Ria and Kaplan died? What gruesome death had they both endured? He pulled the draw open angrily but stopped, feeling the thoughts and the emotions subside.

A gun?

What was a gun doing in a draw in a hospital reception desk? Especially since it was a Colt Python Handgun, a military issued weapon. He shook of that answer as he felt the feeling that it was connected with the mess everywhere. So instead he lifted it up and checked it. A full mag, which was pure luck.

"Rain? Some firepower"

He changed the subject, which they had been talking about, thankfully. Rain turned back to him, her brown hair having been pushed behind her ears showed her face, which was now calm and normal. She looked at the gun in his hand as she opened her mouth to speak-

"Where'd you…"

"In the drawer"

She nodded and the thought. What now? Stay here? But what for, no one was here. She sighed and turned from him to walk towards the main entrance door, figuring that there had to be people out there. She stepped lightly over the glass, with J.D following her as he moved from behind the desk, now standing next to her.

He looked at the glass windows on either side of the door, with bullet holes and shatter marks covering every part of it, feeling a horrible sensation of dread take over him. Something had happened, something bad.

The two of them walked side by side out the front door and over the broken shards of glass, which crunched below their feet, and empty gun shells that dotted the floor along with all other kinds of litter.

A newspaper in the wind flew up the main steps and into their faces. Rain grabbed it in one fluid movement and struggled with it for a moment before straightening it out and then holding it in front of them so they could both look, which they then read in total shock and disbelief-

**The Raccoon City Times – Dead Walk Raccoon**

J.D and Rain both looked at each other with the same face of dread and doom as Rain slowly lowered the newspaper from of their eyes, letting them both look back and to the streets in front of them. J.D felt Rain's body go stiff, and Rain felt him do the same as they both stared, unable to say anything or do anything apart from gaze with their eyes wide and their mouths open in the alarm that they shared.

Only Rain's voice spoke, quietly and slowly, as it managed to escape her throat while they both continued to stare at the chaos and carnage before them-

"Shit"

* * *

_I finished it! YAY! Finally! Oh my god what did you think of that then! Brilliant or what, so review! J.D and Rain have returned! But who are Projects: MB and CK? And where is Alice? And Matt for that matter? (Please tell me if you spotted any mistakes)_


	7. Lost and Escaping

_Okay, a very short chapter here people. So sorry but I've been busy. It may seem that I am lagging behind, but I wrote chapter seven, then thought 'hmm I think it should actually be chapter eight' so I had to think up what to write for number seven, you know?_

_Not only that but I'm also planning what to do with the third part in the trilogy, and have already written two chapters for it! So I have actually been writing lots for you people! Gah!_

_Okay, so recently I was searching the Internet and guess what I found out. Right story time! In Resident Evil: Afterlife, the third movie, it will be set in Australia and will end on them going to Japan. Then guess what, they are already planning on making a fourth Resident Evil movie beginning from where the third ended in Japan! AHHH! So this might actually end up being four stories!_

_Yep people, four Resident Evil Movies, all with Alice in them! Still two more to go!

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence

* * *

**

Lost and Escaping

* * *

"Major Cain!"

His name was recognisable to say the least, and when Dr. Ashford shouted it, you knew exactly that something was wrong. Trust Ashford wanting to speak to him about something 'very important', most probably about the T-virus or his daughter. Funny thing was, the holographic representation of the Red Queen that was back in the Hive had been modelled on his daughter. The man was devoted to her. And that was what made Cain shiver; he hated children, especially the ones that were loud and noisy, and energetic for that matter.

He had promised himself never to have them, knowing full well the responsibility that went with them. They were like dogs, not just for Christmas but also for life. He had more important things to think about than looking after children.

"Major Cain!"

Ashford shouted his name a second time, and Cain tried so hard to ignore it, trying to blank the disabled man with his cold back. If anyone had seen the emotion on his face they would have run away with fear, it was pure frustration, annoyance with a mix of that 'why-won't-he-leave-me-alone-and-stop-asking-about-his-stupid-daughter' sort of thing.

He breathed in deeply and continued to talk to the scientist that he had been previously conversing with.

"I want you to activate Tyrant T63, full series of scan checks and constant surveillance, got that?"

The bald lab coated scientist nodded and walked off with a few others to carry out the task. Cain watched them go, hearing that droning and doom filled noise of an electric wheel chair moving up behind him.

"Major Cain!"

Cain gritted his teeth, feeling the cold breeze of wind whip around his face as he looked like he was chewing slowly on a bitter lemon. He breathed in, sighed slowly and pulled up the best straight face that he could, turning with a slight smile.

"Why, Dr. Ashford. What is the matter?"

Ashford's face certainly wasn't that happy, and it was obvious that something 'was' the matter, and something big. His face frowned, full of confusion and anger as his wheelchair moved forward.

"Major Cain, how can you ask me 'what is the matter' when you already know"

Cain bit his lip, hearing a chorus of voices talking over the communication device in his ear. The wind blew again, waving the grass with a silent whoosh, making Ashford shiver in his seat slightly, his English voice speaking again-

"My daughter, Major Cain, the matter is my daughter. Why is she not here, I was told there had been an accident, why wasn't I told about this?"

Cain suddenly felt that horrible bitter lemon being regurgitated up his throat as he spoke, although slightly hoarse in his German accent.

"Dr. Ashford. I am sorry to tell you, but upon the evacuation of high priority members we lost contact to your daughters pick-up vehicle"

"Do you even know why? How?"

Cain paused, forcing the lemon back down his throat.

"We don't know, as of yet, but I have already sent some people in to find out and get her"

Ashford seemed to relax, but it was odd, the look in his eyes. It was as though he knew something, and he didn't even looked worried. Cain pondered on it for a moment. Ashford looked as though he was concerned, he wanted his daughter by his side so he knew she was okay,a little girl in such an event wasn't the thing you would want. But it was almost like he was thinking as though she would be okay by herself, and wouldn't get hurt. Strange.

Charles didn't event speak again, but instead the wheels on his chair turned and he moved in a circle, turning away from Cain as the dirt was grounded under his wheels with force as he moved away. And then Cain watched Ashforddissapear down a slight embankment in the ground, going into his white tent where someone zipped the down shut for him. Cain sighed, watching the annoying English man drive away, as he let that lemon come back and his face drop again from its neutral state. This was why he had promised himself never to have a family.

He looked up, staring at the sky for a moment, watching the bright sun moving closer down towards the horizon as the sky turned a pale shade of pinks and yellows. He didn't need children, not size he was responcible for all thesewonderful Projects.

* * *

Fuck this; trust something like this to happen, and on this day and in this place and just…urgh! Fuck everything!

Terri had to quickly pull out her prescription pills, open the cap and swallow two of them before she started strangling someone. She felt them move down her throat and her nerves calm. She breathed on, with her eyes closed, and then breathed out.

She was in her dressing room still, having just changed into a different outfit for the afternoon weather forecast…great. A nice turquoise one, with a very flattering green blouse and stilettos. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror of her room, ignoring the loud drone that came from outside.

Yep, someone had started off the fire alarm, and now it blared loudly and repeatedly. She took no notice of it, still watching the distressing images that were on the TV in front of her. One coming from the other news company in the City, reporting on the current issue in the City.

She would move, but in all honesty she really couldn't be fucked. If it was this bad then why had Umbrella let it happen, but they would be able to handle it anyway. There was a knock on her door, which took her by surprise. Her head whipped round with her dark wavy brown hair flinging to the side.

"WHAT!"

Her voice even took herself by surprise as she shouted in anger at the closed door with a coat hanging on the back of it. And then it creaked, the door opened and there stood her P.A. Nancy Poway.

"Um, Terri. I…I got you your…your cappuccino"

Terri could have almost felt herself freeze with surprise and fall backwards off her chair like one of those standing dominos.

"What?"

Terri only just managed to squeeze the words out of her mouth as her lower jaw dropped to below her knees and her eyes widened to the point of being like an anime character. The stupid girl had her cappuccino? Terri had even forgotten about it, and now the girl had brought it, when she should probably be fleeing the City like most people were.

"Your cappuccino, you asked for one"

Terri burst out laughing at the statement, feeling the weird emotion wash over her as she held her stomach with both hands, laughing so loud that it hurt, looking from Nancy and to the cappuccino and to the floor, squeezing her eyes close a few times as she began crying too. Nancy stood in the door way, a clip board in one hand and a burning hot cappuccino in the other as she watched the older female laughing hysterically, looking at her with such mocking emotion, as though she was some sort of clown.

Why? Why hadn't she just left, but to be honest, she was more afraid of Terri than she was of the current issue, who wouldn't be. When Terri got angry it was as though the world itself was imploding in on itself. But Nancy continued to stand bewildered in the doorway, afraid to move, afraid to put the hot cup down, afraid to say anything in case she sparked off Terri's short temper.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

Terri spoke so fast and repeated each word so much that if she did it any faster then it would be inaudible to any human. But she pointed at Nancy with her finger, which shook because of her uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"You mean…you mean to tell me that you got me the…the…"

She couldn't finish it because she went on another rave of high pitched and almost evil like giggles of humour. But Nancy continued to stare at her. Why hadn't she just left? Why couldn't she just sod the horrible cow and run away? Why had she still gone and gotten the stupid drink when she should be running for her life?

She stared at the older woman who was almost on the point of rolling on the floor; feeling for the first time in her life an anger rush through her. This woman who so was ignorant to everyone else around her, and so rude and uncaring and feeling as though people should treat her like royalty just because she used to be a stupid news anchor.

Nancy frowned, gritting her teeth in hatred and before she could stop what she was doing she lifted the cup of boiling cappuccino above her head, swinging her arm forward and let go of it. There was a loud smash and a splat of hot burning cappuccino as it flew through the air and then smashed into the mirror on the wall, the cup burst and spewed brown liquid all over the wall, dripping down the mirror as the plastic cup fell to the ground.

Terri halted in an instant and her laughs ended as she stared at the now brown dripping wall, and then to Nancy, whose dark eyes were frowning and she dumped her clipboard on the ground and stomped away, a swish of her brown hair and she disappeared down the corridor.

Terri sat silently, completely flabbergasted at what had just happened. Had that really been her P.A.? No, it couldn't have been her; the girl was always to innocent and shy, defiantly not the type that you would think to get angry. She sighed slightly as she stood from the chair, the recent feeling of amusement had been spoilt, so instead she wiped some of the coffee droplets from her jacket shoulder and walked to the door.

Well, quite a lot of surprises had happened today, least of all she had expected that to happen. She jumped slight due to not paying attention when a man went rushing past, obviously distressed and in a panic.

She stepped into the blue carpeted corridor and watched as the man went running away, turning a corridor and disappear, but was distracted as another two people came screaming down the hallway.

Terri spun on the spot and had to step out of the way quickly as they stormed past her in a flurry of movement, the two news anchors. She was seriously tempted to stick out her stiletto and trip them up, but refrained for doing it because of the looks on their faces. The woman looked as though she had been crying, and the man had gone drastically pale. She watched again as the two news reporters ran off, completely oblivious to her as they ran past.

Terri bit her lip, thinking on what to do next. Why run, Umbrella would sort things out, but why stay? She placed her hands on her hips, putting her weight onto her right leg as she looked down the corridor to the right and the left, but was interrupted by a large droning noise. She turned, looking to the end of the corridor and listened carefully, as the noise got louder and louder, sounding closer each time.

She recognised it, it was the noise of feet, or shoes running on the carpet. Then, as the noise approached, a large crowd of people rushed round the corner at the end, rushing towards her as she panicked on what to do, she was in the way! She jumped back, stepping back into her changing room as she watched them all run past; some were shouting or talking loudly in blind panic or out of breath.

"Terri!"

A guy stopped outside her room, standing in the doorway as he was out of breath.

"T…Terri, why…are you…still here?"

It was Dan, one of the cameramen, his face red and his lips slightly blue as he breathed deeply and roughly, his hand gripping hold on the doorframe with one hand to steady his posture as he breathed throatily. It was only then that Terri noticed he had a cut on his cheek, slightly red as the blood had accumulated and began to emerge from it.

"Dan, you're…"

Dan nodded at her words as she pointed to his face.

"Yeah, I know. Stupid guy tried to attack me"

He let out a slight laugh at his comment then became serious again, looking at her with his green eyes.

"You need to get out of here, Terri. It's not safe, people are going mad"

"Umbrella will sort it"

"Terri! I said, you need to get out of the city, now, soon"

Terri fell silent when he shouted at her, not sure on what to say, thinking hard on how to reply. She turned and looked back into her room, looking at the coffee stain on the wall and dripping down the mirror, stifling a short giggle at it, but turned serious again. Should she remain here? Why? There was nothing here to stay for, everyone else was leaving anyway, and she didn't like the idea of being the only person left in the city.

"Terri, if you don't leave then you're gonna die!"

She froze, feeling a cold shiver run down the back of her lime green blouse. She was going to die? But how could that happen? Things weren't that serious were they? She turned back round and looked him square in the eyes, biting her lip as she spoke.

"D…die?"

He nodded

"Terri, the whole city has gone crazy, people are attacking each other, and now the once 'Sociable and Calm Raccoon City' now has people walking on the streets carrying assault rifles and Colt Pythons, people even say that Umbrella were the culprits for this in the first place!"

"But, do we actually know what's going on?"

"No, we don't, but that's why we have to leave"

Terri paused, having to think on it for a moment as a few more people went screaming past the doorway, their footsteps echoing off of the carpeted floor and bouncing down the hallway as they disappeared.

Dan was staring at her, his hand out to her and his face so desperate for her to go, she looked at him and finally came to her decision, stepping forward and reaching out to grab his hand. But he froze to ice, and she did the same as a horrible blood curled hiss came from the hallway.

Without warning Dan lunged forward, grabbed her hand so tightly with his that it hurt, and began to drag her out of the room. She was taken by surprise, almost shocked as her body went ridged in response. She pulled her hand from his and turned back to her room, running to the end and ripping open a drawer on her desk.

"Terri! Come on!"

Dan's shouts were ignored as she pulled something from the drawer and then ran back over to him. He lunged at her hand again, gripping hers a second time and began to pull her out of the room, not noticing what she now had nestled in her left hand. She tried to keep up with his rapid running, her stilettos not helping matters at all because he was pulling her down the corridor so fast that it was almost like her feet weren't even touching the carpet.

The same hiss came from behind them as he pulled her down the corridor and towards the end, but she took a quick look back, turning her head to look down the corridor behind them as she ran with Dan, feeling her eyes widen.

A group of people, about five, were slowly but continuously walking down the corridor behind them, not as fast mind, but still moving with that horrible way as though they won't give up the chase. They were running from those people, the five people whose eyes were cold ice blue and dead, their faces pale and with cuts and scratches all over them, a couple with blood dripping from their mouths.

Terri felt her heart drop, but instead lifted what she was holding in her left hand and pointed behind them as Dan continued to pull her along with speed. She held it steady; making sure the picture was good and clicked the record button, the record button on her digital camcorder. The screen showed the five people behind her as she held it backwards with the lens pointing behind, and then she spoke, her voice out of breath and panting as Dan still pulled her down the corridors.

"This is…Terri Morales…for Raccoon Seven…reporting for you live…within Raccoon City…on the current chaotic issue"

* * *

The man snarled, giving out a horrible blood curdled yelp as a bullet pierced his flesh, sending him tilting backwards and slamming his head on the concrete floor. She handgun that had just shot him had a wisp of smoke coming from the end of the barrel as the man who held it lifted it back up.

"J.D, don't make so much fuckin' noise, you'll attract more"

He held in a small chuckle and just laughed at Rain's words.

"Yeah, silent and stealthy, like you said. No using the gun, but instead using fists…yada-yada"

Rain frowned immensely, placing her hands on the hips of her blue sweater.

"Cut it out J.D, this isn't the time for crap talk"

He smiled again as he turned to her, looking at her under the light of the street lamp, her face lit in a ghostly pale bluish colour.

"Well, he was about to eat you, you know"

"Yeah, well most of the things out here might just try to eat us, J.D"

He laughed slightly, his low and deep laugh, and she joined in. it seemed ages since the two of them had managed to laugh together. But she stepped closer, her trainers tapping on the pavement.

"Now come on, we've gotta get some proper fire-power, and some clothes, these shoes are killing me and this sweater's fuckin' itchy"

J.D smiled again as she turned and walked away, but he watched her, and his eyes wrinkled with amusement as she swayed her hips to the sides as she walked.

"Yeah, but those trousers are oh so fitting"

Rain stopped, turned back and looked at him, then shook her head with a smile of amusement.

"Yeah, well your flies are undone"

"What!"

He looked down, noticing that they weren't actually undone at all, and when he looked up Rain was already walking away, letting of a silent laugh of amusement as she did so. J.D smiled too, and ran to catch up to her.

* * *

_Okay, sorry to all of you, had lots of work to do and so little time to do it in. So I hope you liked this chapter, a bit of J.D and Rain in it and some Terri. But where is Alice? Hmm?_

_And we still have yet to find out whom these imminent Projects: MB and CK are, and what is Tyrant T63? Creepy. Tell me if there were any mistakes._


	8. Act of Reaction

_Okay, now before anyone starts shouting at me I would just like to say that I am sorry for the wait again. You see, due to me adding lots of my own ideas to this I keep having to write things over and over and over again because I don't like the order of the events._

_Yep, I have had to split thousands of paragraphs up bit-by-bit and then put them together and ARGH!_

_But I shall just say, thanks to my hard work you now have this amazing chapter, and also chapter 9 and 10 are both completed as well! Yay! And are both just as good, if I don't say so myself._

_Now ii know I haven't done this a while, but I want to waste space, Mwahaha, so I shall like to thank everyone for their reviews on this.And so, anew chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence****

* * *

**

Act Of Reaction

* * *

Craven Street was deadly quiet, so silent that it was strange, especially due to the current events that had swept through Raccoon City. It was odd, such a street, even though it was in a more industrial area of the city, should never be so silent. A long empty street, lined with different sorts of odd shops, off-licences and doorways, garages and petrol stations. Lines of streets lamps rose above them as they walked, very few of them still working, broken glass and rubbish littered the ground, stationary cars and a few burning vehicles were randomly placed across the road. 

J.D's feet moved swiftly over the littered pavement, motioning to Rain to follow as she moved behind him cautiously, looking around as she did so.

Basically, the street was a mess, chaotic, silent, smelt of petrol and death, cold and damp. The light from the sun had almost given up as the sky had begun to change into a darker shade of bluish grey, with clouds all but wisps of darkness with a few highlights of white as the top of the sun still peaked above the horizon.

Rain sighed quietly to herself as she walked closely next to J.D who held their only weapon in his hand, a single handgun. It wasn't much, but since they hadn't really run into anything bad yet it hadn't really mattered. But she still worried slightly, having to think about the 'what if'. She half laughed, that was normally something Kaplan would worry about. Usually, their plan would be mapped out for them beforehand, with Kaplan guiding them, and Ria ensuring that things were done correctly.

But it seemed, since he nor Ria were here to tell them where to go, both gone to the darkness, it was up to her and J.D to worry this time, to guide themselves. But thankfully, she had at least some sense in her. In a time like this they needed only a few important things – Proper Clothes, instead of ill-fitting trainers, itchy jumpers and lab coats, and decent artillery, instead of a single poxy handgun.

"Rain"

J.D whispering voice caught her attention and she stopped, standing next to him as they both stood half in shadow as the lights from a burning car flicked across their faces.

"What? Do you see something?"

J.D nodded, but in a more relieved kind of way as he pointed with his free hand to something on the opposite side of the road. Rain followed his hand to where he was pointing, having trouble seeing the building he was pointing at due to the dark, but just managing to make out that it was some sort of shop.

She smiled; thank god America had ammunition shops. J.D's hand was pointing at a gun shop on the opposite side of the road, and then his hand moved left slightly as he pointed to another shop.

"Clothes as well"

He spoke in a whisper, so as not to alert anything close by, and the two of them slowly began to make their way across the road, moving past a stoic black Mercedes with a horrible smell of blood across it's bonnet, and then stepping out into the road, making sure that nothing was wandering aimlessly across it.

Luckily there wasn't, it seemed that everything might have gone somewhere else, maybe to a place where meat was easier to catch? J.D shuddered at the thought of a group of people being surrounded by a hoard of unearthly creatures.

"J.D?"

Rain's voice knocked the thought from his head as it seemed he'd strayed slightly, she gripped his upper arm and pulled on it, making him go first. He rolled his eyes; trust him to be the one with the gun.

Their light feet stepped across the asphalt street, past another silent car and over some rags of material and paper, before stepping up onto the curb on the other side of the road. J.D led the two, moving to the entrance door of the clothes shop. The front window of the shop was smashed and the things in the window display were gone, it seemed looters had already come and gone.

J.D tried the door, twisting the handle and pushing gently, but it didn't budge, it was locked. Then he noted the sign that hung on the other side-

'Sorry, we're closed. Out for Lunch'

He smiled slightly and spoke in a quiet and sarcastic way while rolling his eyes and turning back to Rain.

"Well, seems we'll just have to wait for them to get back"

Rain frowned with her annoyed stare and sighed, stepping to the right and jumping up through the smashed window. Her ill-fitting trainers crunched on the glass that covered the inside of the window display, and she then jumped down and onto the brown carpet floor on the inside of the shop, dropping to a crouched position with one hand on the floor as she scanned the area. J.D had followed her and was now stepping in through the window and walked over to her as she stood back up.

"Seems no one is home"

J.D nodded at her words and swept the handgun from left to right, checking the area with the barrel. The shop was actually quite large, a long rectangular shape with pillars at different points to hold up the ceiling. Shelves and racks of clothes stood all over the place, tables laden with materials and railings with dozens of coat hangers, although most of the clothes had gone now and the ground was covered with mess. Near the door was the till desk, the cash machine open with all the money gone, but in it's place a large splatter of liquid blood across the tabletop, where someone had obviously been attacked.

Rain stepped forward, having to watch her step due to the extreme lack of light, but then one of the lights above her head switched on, and she looked up in surprise, quickly turning back to J.D who was now standing next to a set of light switches.

"Better hurry up, we don't want to stay here too long"

She nodded sharply and began moving down a long isle of clothing rails. Most of the items were gone, looters having run in and just grabbed whatever they could without a care of what it was. Piles and piles of clothes were strewn across the floor all over the shop; some had specks of blood splattered across them and others were torn.

What would she need? Well in seriousness she only needed a few things, some underwear for starters and some shoes that fitted. She looked back, seeing J.D standing near the front of the shop, his gun up and ready while his hand sifted through some shelves of men's clothing. He looked and smiled at her and quickly went back to what he was doing.

She sighed, looking away and down to a pile of clothes on the floor, well, she'd found some underwear, a sports bra and some rather funky knickers. She couldn't help but smile, she'd never have expected to be worrying about clothes during a time like this, but you did need to be comfortable in what you wore, otherwise you'd be itching every time you got attacked.

She grabbed them, and moved on. She picking up a black t-shirt that was also on the ground and then pulled some black jeans from a hanger, all she needed now were shoes and socks. God it sounded so dumb.

* * *

Meanwhile, J.D on the other hand was having a much easier time getting clothes. He watched in amusement as Rain walked slowly away and to the far end of the shop, grabbing a few things as she slowly faded in the dark, he didn't know why but he had always been good at getting the right things. 

He froze, a noise coming from his right, making him spin and hold up the gun instantly to point it at the till desk. He swore he had heard something, he wasn't sure what, but it was gone now. He gritted his teeth with a frown, just his mind playing tricks on him again, but he wasn't too keen on the idea of something jumping out on him while he was half naked.

He turned back round to a set of railings, moving his hand through them quickly as he moved across, flinging a few things down on the ground and grabbing some grey jeans. He flung them on top of a small pile of clothes that he had previously found, a pair of black boots, some pants, and a dark green shirt with long sleeves.

There wasn't anything else he need now. He looked up, seeing that Rain was still looking for something, there wasn't much left in the shop anyway and most things had been torn or made dirty due to being trampled on by looters. She looked rather annoyed, totally ignoring things like pink jumpers and sparkly tops, definitely not her sort of thing.

He stifled a smiled while taking a quick look around to make sure no one, or no thing, was watching, and swiftly pulled off the lab coat, throwing it to the side carelessly, and kicked off the horribly tight trainers that he had been wearing.

* * *

This wasn't going too well, and mainly, she hated shopping full stop. But you'd think they'd have at least one pair of decent shoes left in her size, but no, it looked like she'd have to stick with a pair of stilettos or something sickening like that. 

Rain dropped the clothes to the ground, feeling slightly pissed at the fact, and turned to look at a set of changing rooms at the end of the shop next to her, basically four separate booths with curtains in front of them to stop prying eyes from seeing the occupants.

She rolled her eyes, what was the point, why couldn't people just be more confident of their body and try things on in the shop itself instead of taking all that time in a changing room? She sighed, telling herself to stop thinking up such stupid and pointless remarks, and turned back round to begin searching for shoes once again, but stopped.

As she stood in the shadows at the end of the shop, it allowed her to see over the displays of clothes and over the sets of railings, past a few of the pillars that reached to the rather low ceiling, and right to the very front of the shop. But she was concentrating more on the thing that moved at the front.

Or rather, she could see J.D. She could feel her eyes widen, in that annoying schoolgirl crush sort of way, feeling sick of the thought. J.D was her friend, sure they were close, but not that close. But still, she couldn't help herself, and stared curiously as she saw him grab the bottom of the jumper he wore and pull it off, throwing it to the floor.

He stood with his back to her in nothing but the white surgical material that Umbrella had provided to cover to the back and front of his groin and waist area. He hadn't even noticed that she was staring at him, his back still facing her and the only working light in the shop shining mostly on him as she stood in shadow at the end of the shop, watching him change in the only light of the shop.

She rolled her eyes up.

_'God, Rain. Pull yourself together, it's only J.D'_

She nodded to herself and looked back down, about to continue her search for shoes, when she froze solid at the sight of J.D grabbing the surgical material at his waist and with a slight rip, tore it from his body.

If it were possible, then her bottom jaw would have literally hit the ground, she could see him, from the top of his head and down to his waist, able to see the skin of his lower back. How could he be so confident as to strip completely naked in the middle of a shop when things were crawling around outside? She took back the comment she had said earlier, if people were like J.D then changing rooms were a good idea.

She looked away, knowing full well that she shouldn't be watching something like this, especially since it was J.D, and he was getting naked almost directly in front of her eyes.

_But his back was so nice, so firm and toned and his…_

Argh why was she thinking such a thing? It was disgusting, it's J.D, and he wouldn't think such a thing about her.

_Or would he?_

Eww, she mentally slapped herself as she strained to get it from her mind, the images of J.D that were now swamping her thoughts. This was wrong, she'd never thought of these things before, what was going on?

_But she liked it didn't she, the thought of his body._

NO she didn't! She hated the though of his body, he was ugly, UGLY!

The sounds of feet suddenly made the argument in her head vanish, and she froze, trying to figure out where it had come from. It had gone; it probably hadn't been there in the first place and instead had just been her slightly over active imagination. She sighed, spotting something directly in front of her, making her feel happier than annoyed. A simple pair of black, female boots, normal ones with textured soles and laces up the front. She stepped over to them quickly, and grabbed them, feeling glad now that she'd found them, and pulled the lab coat off.

Then she had a better idea, and turned round to make sure that J.D wasn't watching, seeing that he was in fact pulling his boots on. She turned, putting her back to him and moved slightly to the left so a pillar was in the way of his gaze if he were to end up looking her way.

At that, she pulled off the itchy jumper, threw it to the side and grabbed the bra and pants from the ground.

* * *

At least they fitted, that was the main thing, and it was better than what he had been wearing before by a long shot. J.D gave himself a small-relieved smile as he finished tying the laces on his black timberland boots and then pulled the ends of the black jeans back down over them. He'd managed to find the boots under a pile of dirty clothes, and they were the right size too, which was lucky. 

He slowly stood back up, tightening the belt around his waist, a rather funky brown one with the image of an eagle embedded in the silver buckle, and looked at his reflection that stared back from a dirty mirror on the wall next to him.

The dark brown eyes in his rouged face stared back, a dark green colour t-shirt with long sleeves covered the top half of his body, it hugged him tightly, moulding to his against his skin.

He sighed, grabbing the handgun that he had placed on a shelf next to him, and pushed it into the back of his jeans, his belt holding it in place. Then he turned to look at the back of the shop, searching for where Rain was. He could see her, or rather just her shoulder as she was standing behind a pillar, obviously changing her clothes. He smiled, fiddling with the handgun that rolled over in his grasp.

Then he froze, feeling a waft of decaying flesh enter his nose along with the sound of rustling material. Something has behind him, in the shop, with him and Rain. He breathed in, knowing full well what was behind him, gripping the handgun tightly in both hands as he raised it up, taking a slow breath in.

In one fluid movement he turned and pointed the gun behind him, moving it quickly from left to right to see where the noise had come from.

There was nothing, well not for a moment, not noise or movement, but then he heard it, a sound of moving material and skin, and then a low moan, almost inaudible. It was coming from the till, from behind it. He bit his lip, stepping forward ever so slightly and raising the gun up higher, his black booted feet moving across the brown carpet, stepping over some clothes and rubbish.

He felt his muscles tense, something was moving up from under the desk, then a face, a bloody and mangled face with crimson red teeth snarling, followed by a pair of shoulders and torso until it stood up. A man, covered in dirt and tears in his clothes, a deep gash across his cheek that bled and made his teeth and neck stain with a deep scarlet.

He snarled, not taking the easy route around the desk and instead leaning forward, his arms and claw like hands reaching out for J.D as he strained to crawl across the desk on his chest. His moans were throaty, deep and almost silent as though he was losing his voice.

J.D took a step back as the man fell over the desk, his clothes covered in blood as he rolled off of the table and landed on the floor in front of him. J.D looked down at the pathetic thing that now lay on its chest in front of him. He took another step back, keeping the handgun aimed up and pointing directly at the man's forehead.

Should he shoot him? In the head, between the eyes like Rain had advised him. But it would make noise, a loud noise, attracting other things to the area, they had to stay quiet and silent, like Rain had also said earlier, stealth and silence were the key.

By this time, the man had already risen warily to his feet, snarling deeply and rashly as his bright pale moon blue eyes glared at him like death itself. And in that short moment J.D came to the decision on what to do.

The man hissed, moving forward with no sense of agility or stamina just slumbering up slowly and relentlessly towards J.D who had lowered the handgun. The man snarled, literally throw him self, falling forward like a rag doll to land against J.D, desperate to taste flesh. But in a split second before the man landed on him, J.D raised his fist instead, pulling it back along with his shoulder and anger, and with a suddenly jolt it moved forward and past his head, his arm following through as he grunted.

The sound of a fist hitting crushing bones emitted from the impact, as the man's head literally moulded around J.D's fist, blood suddenly guttering from a crack down his face as J.D's punch hit him squarely between his eyes, turning the once bright blue eyes to blood red. The force caused the bones around his nose to break, J.D's fist causing the bones to be pushed back into the man's brain and making the man's body change direction dramatically.

The force of the impact made the mans arms fling forward and his head to tilt slightly as he suddenly jolted in the opposite direction, hitting the desk behind him and rolling backwards over it to become a crumpled heap on the floor behind, twitching once but then becoming still as the blood seeped from his face.

J.D stared, his fist still raised as his eyes traced from the now more dead man and to his hand that was still clenched, dripping with the other man's blood. But it hadn't hurt, why? He stared at his own hand, confused, he didn't know his own strength. He felt a slight wash of surprise mixed with amazement move through him, but that was suddenly washed away with a sweep of shock and terror. The skin on his hand, the veins in his hand were moving.

He lifted the other one, looking at both his hands that were now in front of him, odd lumps moving from his finger tips and up his hands, past his wrists, like bugs under his very own skin, crawling up his arms. There was lots of them, like a swarm as they all bubbled up his body, the sudden pain rushing through him as his hands began to shake with a spasm of agony, an agony that began to move through his whole body as he could feel something inside him self, moving up his legs, across his feet, past his back and over his chest, down his neck and even on the side of his head like a migraine beyond description.

He tried to call out, to call Rain's name for help but he couldn't, the pain was so intense all he could do was gasp for non-existent breath as he fell to his own knees in pain, the bubbles moving over his knees and causing them to sting also.

"Guh…uh…Rai…"

He tried to call for her, the feeling of pain moving through his body stopping him from making any sense and from being loud enough for her to hear. His body stung like a thousand bees had attacked him, falling onto his back as his body shook rapidly, his eyes squinting closed as his mind rushed like hot lead-

_Blue, metal and cold, wires, lots of wires, a lifeless table, white figures moving around the haze of blurriness._

"_Up the dosage"_

_Something sharp was against his arm, the pumping of blood through his head and a deep thudding of a heartbeat. Clicks of something entered his ears, bleeping of computers and the scratching of pens against clipboards. His heads turned, seeing someone lying on the table next to him, he turned his head to see two more people on tables the other side._

"_Again"_

_The loud click entered his head and another sharp burning emotion flew up his arm._

The noise faded and the images that moved through his mind slowed, leaving him dazed and confused as he lay on his back, his hands gripping his head and he felt the searing pain in his body fade away, his breathing rash and deep as he strained to focus on the ceiling. He felt…different.

* * *

It fitted, and to her surprise, was actually comfortable. Sure she had stolen them from this shop, or rather acquired them because it didn't really matter any more, the owner of the shop was most probably dead and the worst thing that he could do was bite her, which she would prevent at all costs. 

She pulled the black t-shirt over her head, pulling the rim down until it fitted. It was tight, fitting around the form of her chest, torso and upper arms. She breathed deeply, kicking the old jumper that now lay on the floor. Stupid thing, how could someone have worn it, it was like a bee's nest.

The black boots had fitted better than she had thought, and the grey jeans, which went down and over her boots, were straight and slightly faded, a tight black leather belt round her waist.

Rain would have smiled, feeling happy for the first time. But she couldn't, not now. She guessed she wouldn't be happy ever again, not that true happiness, that laugh about happy were you're with friends and nothing matters. How could she be? All she had left was J.D, sure he was her friend, her best friend, and she was glad to have him back. But it didn't make up for the fact that Kaplan and Ria were dead.

When she had lost J.D, she thought it was over, but Kaplan and Ria were there to help her. And so instead they were both taken from her, both killed, and then J.D was returned to her to replace them, almost as though they had sacrificed them selves to give J.D back to her.

J.D was alive now, with her and fighting next to her. But that's what gave her a small spark of hope. She had seen J.D, different and evil, trying to attack her back in The Hive, in the Utility Tunnels, gone beyond reach, dead. But if he was now alive, then there had to be a small hope for Ria and Kaplan, shouldn't there? Or…

Rain sighed and stopped thinking on the subject; she had to remain strong now. She pulled the fingerless gloves onto her hands, clenching her fists to make them fit, but stopped. She felt a coldness touch her body as her ears heard something.

It was sudden, quick and slightly muffled, a thud sound, like something hitting something. She could stately compare it with the same noise a person made when they were roughly thrust against a wall, a slight ka-thump of clothing and limbs. She stood still, figuring out where it had come from.

It had been behind her, yes, on the other end of the shop. She turned to look towards the other end of the shop; to see if J.D might have heard it, or even caused it. But he wasn't there. Rain froze, where the fuck was he? How could he have just disappeared without her knowing? Maybe he had gone outside? Wouldn't he have told her?

"J.D?"

Rain whispered, moving to the side slightly to look past a pillar that was in the way, making sure not to alert anything that was around. Where the fuck had J.D gone? How could he have disappeared without her hearing it, was it him who had made that noise?

"J.D?"

She didn't do much more than a whisper, just not loud enough for anything to hear, making sure not to shout it out. There was no noise, no answer, just the silence in the shop, although she could have sworn she'd heard a noise, like a really quiet whimper.

"J.D, where the fuck are you?"

She was about to walk past the railings of clothes to walk up to the front, but stopped when she heard something behind her again, this time from the same end of the shop where she was. She turned quickly, prepared to attack whoever or what ever it was, but there was nothing there, just the dimness of light and empty space. Nothing was out of the ordinary though.

Well, that is, if you thought of the current state of the shop as ordinary, with the clothes and materials and rubbish scattered across the ground, the lights on the ceiling smashed or broken and the glass mirrors either covered with dirt and grime or cracked beyond recognition.

Rain sighed, lowering her clenched fists and turning to walk back up to the front of the shop, but stopped and spun back round again when she heard the same noise. A muffled shuffle of material, from the end of the shop, and she knew where from.

It was from one of the changing cubicles, behind one of the curtains.

There was a moan, slightly quiet thanks to the curtains smothering the noise, but she knew there was someone in there, and she was not going to go about pulling the curtains apart to have someone pounce on her. No, instead she took the simple route, and crouched down, putting one gloved hand on the floor to steady her self as she looked under the curtains, which didn't quite touch the ground, so she could look inside each cubicle.

And then she saw it, a pair of feet, two white trainers standing on the ground, just visible below the curtains as they shuffled slightly. Rain stood back up, preparing herself with her fists raised and a mean expression on her face as she could hear the shuffling of feet from behind the curtain, and then watched as the curtain fluttered slightly.

Rain was ready, raising her fists higher as a low snarl emitted from behind the curtain and then it moved, the curtain lifted upwards as a figure stepped forward, the curtain covering them slightly as they just walked towards her, the curtain still covering them and lifting up as it draped over their head.

Rain stepped backwards as the figure moved forward slowly, the curtain covering only their head, showing that they were in fact not much taller than her self.

And in a sudden movement they pounced forward, the curtain sweeping off of their head to reveal a mangled and bloody face, snarling and hissing as it fell forwards ready to grab her, their arms reaching forward with their curled hands ready to grip onto her flesh.

But his movements were stopped, as Rain lashed out, tilting and swivelling on her hips as one of her black boots rose and connected with the man's face. He shuddered, the tread of her boot crunching into his face, his skin and muscle moulding around the tread of her sole. The rest of his body, his arms and his shoulders, flung forward slightly as his direction of movement changed and he flew backwards. His arms that were flung out hit either side of the cubicle with a thud. His body flew backwards through the curtain, his weight ripping it from the ceiling as he rolled backwards into the cubicle and ended up in a sitting position leaning against the wall, the curtain now draped over him and covering most of his body.

Rain lowered her leg just after he had landed and then stared at the spot where he was laying, how the hell had that happened? She hadn't even tried and she'd literally nearly kicked the guy's head off in one move, something was odd, she could feel it, no way that was normal.

She bit her lip, looking down at herself as a strange tingling sensation began to run up her legs, like an army of fire ants that were marching up the inside of her black jeans, their sharp pincers biting her as they caused her skin to itch, become aggravating and to sting like hell.

She breathed in, feeling her lungs scrape like metal as she tried to take in air, it was too painful, and she couldn't breath enough. Rain panted, gasped and spluttered, straining to catch a breath of air, but she couldn't.

Rain's attempts to call for J.D were feeble, she hated it, she couldn't breath in or out, she couldn't shout because her throat was burning dry and swelling as though it might burst from her body. She felt a hot spasm of pain shoot up her legs, crossing over her sides and taking control of her body, forcing her to fall to the ground with a gasp of surprise and agony.

"J…J…"

She tried to call for him but she couldn't, all that came out was a pathetic gasp of nothingness. Rain couldn't steady her self in the kneeled position, the wave of sharp jolting pain rushing up her body and into her shoulders, moving around her like a bath of boiling liquid.

Rain gripped one of her arms, her shaking hand trying hard to grip onto the elbow of her other arm as she looked down in disbelief, her brown eyes wide and watery and her mouth trembling as she watched in horror at her arm. Her muscles, she could see them rippling, moving under her arm from side to side as the pain moved down them.

"Wha…huh"

He voice wavered so much she didn't recognise it, her face blanking so much that it drained colour to become a sickeningly pale pink, a disgusting taste of bitterness rolled over her tongue as the skin on her arms squirmed as though it had a life of it's own and was trying to break from her bones, like balls of pain moving up and down her veins. She could feel it, moving up the jugular and the rest of her veins and arteries in her neck to move into her head, up the side of her face as a deep and low 'ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum' beat over and over in her ears.

Rain gritted her teeth, moaning as loud as she could, even though it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. Instead she tilted backwards, her face clenching and changing to one of pain and sickness as it looked up to the ceiling, her eyes squinting closed as it felt like they might pop from her head.

She felt the hard carpeted floor hit her back as she now lay on the floor, her knees bent upwards slightly, one hand against her head, trying to rid it of the hot ringing that ran through it, and the other gripping onto her stomach as though she might puke at any given moment. She tried to call out but her voice was caught up in her throat as she squirmed on the floor, clothes covering the area around her as she strained to gain control over her body again, but could not thanks to the pain of a million blades moving up and down her veins.

She felt her mind pulsate and an annoying thudding in her ears as she opened her eyes, feeling them dilate and change as a series of images flashed past her mind-

_She could see a fuzziness of grey and black, metallic colours swamping her. The loud and echoing clicking as sharp sensations began to run up one arm. She turned her head, trying to see where she was._

_"Increase the dosage"_

_Another click entered her body as her eyes came to rest upon the image of another person lying next to her on another hard metal table. Her watery and tired eyes couldn't make them out as she tried but failed. She felt people moving around her, her face looking up to stare at a brightness that burned her already hurting eyes, an array of different faces merged around her as she whined, bidding them to leave her alone._

_"Another"_

_She could hear a deep male voice coming from above her but she couldn't tell which one it was, they all blurred together, becoming one mass of flesh and white light that she couldn't concentrate on. At last she let herself drift away and closed her eyes._

Rain felt her body shudder suddenly, shaking her head from side to side as though she was going mad. But realised that something had grabbed her, gripping her tightly by the shoulders as though they were trying to tear them from her body, shaking her rapidly and repeatedly.

She cried out loud with anger and confusion, realising that they were in fact two hands. They pulled her, grabbing her with such force that it felt they might be able to lift her clean off the ground. They sat her up, and it wasn't long before she realised that she was now in fact sitting up with her knees bent slightly and her back against a wall, her hands against her head still as she squinted to gain focus on her surroundings.

She breathed deeply, narrowing her eyes as the film of blurriness slowly faded from her eyes and the image of J.D came into vision, kneeled on the floor in front of her with very little light upon him, although his face looking pale and slightly distressed. Rain widened her eyes at him-

"J.D?"

He nodded slightly with relief, making her relaxed when her question was confirmed. He smiled slightly and took a breath in, sounding as though he too was finding it difficult to get a decent enough breath. He looked at her with his dark eyes, and then spoke with a sigh-

"I thought I'd lost you there for a moment"

Rain let out a curt laugh at his words as she leaned forward and shook her head, opening and closing her eyes with force to make them re-adjust to the light around her.

"Urgh, what just happened?"

J.D shrugged at her words and bit his lip, looking around as he thought about it.

"Not sure, a fit maybe? I don't know. I just feel…odd"

Rain looked at him with surprise and frowned, her mouth apart slightly as she stared at him dead straight.

"It happened to you too?"

J.D nodded with a small flicker of amusement flash across his cheeks. Rain tilted her head slightly-

"When?"

"Just now, on the floor in complete agony"

He spoke the last few words with emphasis and a slight sarcastic tone, but she knew he wasn't doing it to be funny. Rain nodded slowly, agreeing with what he had previously said. She wasn't sure what it was like, her whole body just tingled, and it felt a little numb. She breathed in, noticing that it was easier again, and sighed deeply as J.D sat properly on the floor, his right leg bent to the side underneath him and his left stretching out.

"Hmmm, I don't know. It just feels odd"

He repeated his words a second time but paused.

"What happened to the man?"

His head nodded towards the guy who was laying dead in one of the changing room cubicles, the curtain draped over most of his body. Rain just smiled with a smug expression-

"The pervert tried to sneak a peak when I was changing"

J.D laughed at it and then stood up.

"Well, I got another one back at the desk, so it seems we are both equal now"

Rain raised her eyes brows but then push her self up, gripping onto J.D's hand, which had been offered to her a moment ago, and stood firmly on her black booted feet.

"Nice clothes"

J.D's voice came rather sarcastically again as he turned away to walk back to the front of the shop, letting her notice that the pistol was pushed into the back of his jeans. Rain rolled her eyes and looked back at the man that lay in the cubicle, letting out a quiet breath as she then turned away and walked after J.D. Well, maybe it had been her just deserts, since she had gotten a sneak look at J.D. She stifled a short smile, before following J.D to the smashed open window where the two of them climbed out and jumped back onto the street pavement, the outside still silent and quiet.

J.D looked at her with a smile and nodded towards the shop next door, their next target. Rain gave a short look of agreement and walked forward, her now new black boots thudding lightly on the concrete ground, but J.D's voice made her freeze.

"I know you saw me"

His words were short and sharp and slightly amused, making her turn back in surprise to see him standing there with a cheeky and devilish grin on his face. Rain rolled her eyes typically and turned back to walk towards the ammunition shop as she answered-

"Not much"

* * *

_Well, there you go, a whole chapter of just Rain and J.D! What more can you ask for? I love it, and I'm glad of it. Tell me if you spotted and errors or mistakes and I'll go back and correct! Thanks! But still, who are Projects: MB and CK?_


	9. Fully Activated Part 2

_I promised this earlier but I had to work on it again because it was getting a bit long, I took out the bad bits and changed a few things. But its still just as good so don't panic, just read slowly and carefully because there is 'a lot' in this. Also, this chapter has a few things added for further story development and to aid me in the future parts of the story, if you know what I mean, but you'll know when you read it._

_To the question 'Why did Rain think up those things about J.D in the last chapter' the answer is given in this chapter.

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence**

* * *

Fully Activated – Part 2

* * *

_He could hear a loud grating screech of bones against metal that reverberated around him. He tried to see where it came from but it was just blackness, he was stuck in a pitch-black fog, as though he was blind. But then he saw it; the only thing in this darkness that he could see was the door. But the door was making noises, horrible noise as though something was on the other side. He tried to turn but he couldn't, he tried to run but he was stuck, and then the door flew away and through the fog._

_And now he was alone again, his breathing deep and scared as he looked around the darkness. But that's when he heard it, a deep rumble like thunder, but it was not, it was throatier and bloody. It was like a lion that was choking slightly on its own congealed blood._

_He tried to see through the darkness, straining to see where it was coming from, but he couldn't see anything, as though he had a blindfold over his eyes._

_The growl was closer, and he had the sudden urge to run but he couldn't, instead he turned in fright, coming face to face with something. It was blurred and distorted, he couldn't see it properly but all he got was a horribly gut wrenching feeling of terror and horror, and he let out a slight shout of surprise and fright._

_He heard other voices screaming, shouting at him and calling his name from around him as that 'thing' hissed like a burst pipe. He spun on the spot to try and run away from the thing that was behind him, but he couldn't, as though his feet were stuck in quick sand._

_He reached out, flailing his arms in front to see if he could grab anything in this darkness. There was nothing apart from the black void that seeped through his invisible fingers; the black mist around him was like liquid. He couldn't see and he couldn't touch._

_And then he jumped in his shoes with surprise as his cold fingers suddenly came into contact with something, or rather someone; it was another pair of hands, warm and firm._

_The hands gripped tightly, but he couldn't see them or whom they belonged to, he couldn't even see his own hands. It was just a blank black screen across his eyes and he could do nothing but hear of feel. And what he did feel was a pair of strong palms, gripping firmly and tightly onto his own. He could do nothing but grip back, not caring who they were. A soft but loud female voice came from in front of him continuously shouted his name._

_They pulled on him, but he didn't move, he heard a growl from behind him. Then something touched his shoulders and side, something wet and mangled. The pain erupted around him like a volcano of bees. Down his sides and over his shoulders as though knives were skewering and carving at his flesh. Something warm and wet splattered against his face; he didn't need to guess what it was._

_He screamed in his own low male voice as the pain from the invisible claws tore at his body like paper. The voice of the invisible hands screamed his name once more but in an instant – the hands disappeared. He felt his body jolt backwards as the warm and comforting hands were torn and ripped from his grasp._

* * *

He jolted with sudden panic and in response to hitting something hard with his back, while simultaneously his dark eyes flashed open to meet the bright white light that shrouded him. He let out a loud male gasp of surprise and pain, having to squint his eyes instantly due to the intensity of the light to which he had suddenly landed in.

It was so bright, like the sun itself, around him like a veil of hot burning white fire that licked at his eyes like some sort of serpent. He gritted his teeth in pain and moaned while his eyes were screwn up. He breathed deeply; taking in the stale air and then slowly letting it back out. He began to open his dark eyes slightly, allowing his black pupils to adjust to the amount of light.

He could feel them expand, like a burning sensation on his face, but then they stopped. It was then that he noticed he was not looking directly into the sun, but instead looking at a white surface, a ceiling in fact.

If he was looking at a ceiling then that meant…

He shifted slightly, feeling the cold metallic surface underneath him, which pressed hard against his bare back, against something hard and cold while he stared up at the burning white ceiling.

He frowned in confusion as he moving his fingers, his arms and hands. His skin brushed against the metal underneath him, making him realize that his arms and body were bare. His teeth clenched slightly as he used his hands to slowly push himself up into a sitting position, being careful not to hurt himself in the process. But it was no use, no matter what he did, as something hit him like a brick wall to the face.

The pain took him on headfirst, whacking him full pelt with a wave of its fury. He felt it vibrate down from his shoulders, across his sides and around his legs and arms. It was like a blanket that had been thrown over him, making him scream in agony as his face distorted in repulsion and pain, his mouth opening and shouting so loud that it was deafening.

His head flung back in surprise to the torture as he screamed in his loud and low male voice, feeling the pain moving round his throat even while he screamed. His back quickly straightening up in pain and arching back slightly, his bones moved and his muscles clenched as the feeling of torment washed around him like a sea of needles.

He whimpered pathetically, wanting to almost cry at the amount of pain that had taken hold of his body, moving around his skin and burning like hot coals. He closed his eyes, trying to rid his body of it, but that didn't work. He looked down, feeling disgusted and at the point of vomiting as he saw the cause of the agony.

Needles, silver and cold, were everywhere all over his body, their sharp grey ends sunk into his skin. The long and silver ends entered into his flesh at places all up his body, up his legs and arms and his sides.

He stared at them, feeling angry with the person who did this to him. Long I.V. tubes connected to the ends of each needle, and his eyes followed the long florescent white wires as they hung like long spiders legs and disappeared up into the ceiling.

He stared upwards for a moment, the cold white lights shining down and reflecting off of his dark brown eyes. But he soon looked back down again, and hesitantly he grabbed one of the needles.

He breathed in, and let it back out in a slow sigh. His fingers gripped the needle tightly and in a short and quick tug, it slipped out with small drop of red blood on its tip. But he gasped as he pulled on it, feeling a sting of pain suddenly emerge around that area as it tore from his flesh.

He dropped the needle, letting it hang from the ceiling by its I.V. tube.

But he couldn't stop, and instantly grabbed another, ripping it from his skin with pain and anger. The feeling moved around his body, touching him like a freezing cold hand of thorns. His other hand grabbed another on his waist, his voice gasped loudly while his teeth gritted in pain as he tore that one from his skin as well.

He let out a quick breath of exasperation and then took in along breath, feeling the cold and stale air fill his lungs as he pulled another long silver needle from the side of his leg, feeling a small trickle of blood move to under his leg and drip onto the metal table underneath. He didn't stop though as his jaw clenched while he tore another from the side of his chest, feeling the pain waved around his body.

He breathed in painfully and gasped each time he ripped one of the long and thick metal needles from his skin, feeling it rip from his flesh with a hot searing sensation.

He breathed in deeply, looking at his own slightly bruised and slightly blood dripping body. He felt sickened at the thought of someone doing this, pushing the needles into his skin as though it might be normal. No one should have to be treated like this, but of course Umbrella didn't really care about something like that.

He groaned, how could he have ever worked for such a company? He'd followed everything they had done, and done anything they had asked of him, and he'd never asked a question. But when they had sent him down to the Hive, along with his friends, that was when everything had changed. He had seen their true face, what they were really into, and he hated it.

He sighed sadly and closed his eyes, leaning forward and placing his head into his hands, but felt his heart stop and his blood go cold; he'd touched something with his hand.

There was something there; he could feel it with the fingers on his left hand, something plastic. A small section on the side of his head had been shaved, and in the middle of that shaved patch was a tube, sticking from the side of his head. He could have puked if he did actually have anything to bring up, but he felt that hot feeling of anger and hatred as both of his hands gripped it tightly in an instant. He squinted his eyes shut, clenched his teeth so that his jaw muscles moved and tightened, and with a shout of pain and agony he pulled hard.

He could feel a tight tug on the side of his skull, like his skin was being torn from his head, or as if someone had grabbed a hand full of his hair and tried to tear it out.

His mouth unclenched as he let out a low and unbearable shout as the tube suddenly popped from his head with a hiss. He gasped roughly for air, loosening his grip on the I.V. feed and letting it fall from his grasp as the air hissed slowly from the end.

He sighed, feeling the grip of pain on his male body slowly let go, and that slight high pitch tone in his ear fade away.

And now he was alone in this bright white and silent room. He breathed in the stale air again, feeling the cold and lifeless oxygen fill his lungs. It felt horrible, like the room had been closed for ages, that no new air had managed to get in and the old air had slowly became musty, smelling like dry surgical gloves.

He sighed and looked up, staring around the room to have a good look at his surroundings. The room was large and square shaped, cold white and surgically clean with him in the middle of the room on a large, flat and cold metal subject table.

He took in a gulp of cold air, as he thought of that word – Subject.

'He' was the subject, the person who had been their focus of attention and many other things. He couldn't help but feel slightly enraged and quite sickened; he'd been unconscious, who knows what they had done to him?

He closed his eyes and gripped one knee with a hand and the edge of the table with the other while trying so hard to rid his mind of those thoughts, but it didn't work. He hated it, he hated himself, he worried so much that he got distracted from the main problem, his mind was clouded and he would make rash decisions that put other peoples lives in danger.

He sighed, running his fingers through his black hair, which had now grown longer than it had been, a swathe of thick dark blackish hair that felt coarse and rough. His palms moved across his cheeks, feeling the stubble that had now grown also. He clenched his jaw slightly; he'd never liked beards or stubble, which was why he had always shaved so that his cheeks were smooth and soft.

He smiled slightly at the silly thought and opened his eyes, but felt his smile slowly fade away as he saw the rest of his body. Not much had changed to him really, he was still the same height and weight he guessed, and his physique was still healthy and toned with the amount of exercising he had done over the years. His skin was a normal shade of peachy cream, although it looked slightly paler, and there was a small amount of black hairs up his arms and legs and some across his chest and abdomen.

But what he was shocked by was at what he was wearing, or rather a lack of. A single white sheet of surgical cloth was over the front area of his groin and thighs, giving very little coverage, with elastic straps around the sides to another square piece of white cloth that covered his behind.

He looked up from his own body and forward with a small feeling of annoyance, but he felt it slip away, noticing a window on the wall directly in front of him. He stared at it, almost hoping to see someone, but of course he wouldn't because it was a one-way window.

He sighed at looked up slightly, noticing that in the top corner of the scrubbed white room was a camera, a high tech surveillance camera. Its dark black face stared at him specifically, making him feel rather dejected, the room he was in felt more like a prison rather than a subject room, although he didn't really want to be in either.

He ignored it, knowing that there really was nothing he could do about it, and placed his hands on either side of the metal table, gripping hold of the edge and then swung his legs round to the side, letting them go over the edge of the table. His dark brown eyes looked at his feet and then to the ground, which he then slid carefully onto as he pushed himself off of the metal table.

He felt his feet disappear beneath him; they felt numb and odd as he stood on them. Instantly he grabbed hold of the table for stability, breathing in and out rashly at the surprise, and squinting his eyes closed slightly as they went fuzzy and watery. But after a minute, and with a gentle push on the table, he felt his feet regain their strength.

He turned slowly and then staggered over towards the window that was on the wall. He pushed his face up against it, cupping his hands on either side of his head to see if he could make out any object on the other side. But all that stared back was his reflection, his dark brown eyes looking at him with his rugged and coarse black hair and stubble.

"Hello?"

His low and soft male voice spoke, slightly tired and wavering but still the same. He was calling to see if he got an answer from anything, but there wasn't one, and instead he leaned back from the window, feeling slight unnerved and frustrated. IT almost felt as though no one was watching him. Then he paused and noticed something in the corner of his eye.

He turned and looked at it, a door, white and metal as it stood silently on the other wall. He half smiled half sighed as he began to move over towards the control panel next to it, stopping once he reached it and stared at it.

A small blue glowing screen, which was above a set of numbered keys, had a green sign highlighted on it saying–

**Locked**

He bit his lip and frowned slightly, letting his dark brown eyes fall over the control keys, looking at it closely and studying it. It was a 'Security Pin and Code Pad' or in other words, he would need a card key and the security number to open it.

* * *

Cain smiled, there was no way Project: CK would be able to get through that door without having either the card key or the pin number. Sure he was probably one of the best at technical equipment, and with the proper tools would be able to get out. He sighed and turned to look at the six women who sat at the Main Control Desk.

"Open it"

One of them nodded curtly as they all tapped repeatedly on their keypads, looking at the mass of data that sped across their computer screens in blurs of blue and white.

Cain looked up to the large surveillance screen that hung above the Main Control Desk and watched. He expected such a project to be slightly wary of the current issue, but in time they would become stronger. He smiled, feeling eager to see the moment when the T-virus would begin to manifest completely in its host.

Since they had been asleep, the virus in the subjects was also dormant. And only after a few moments of re-awakening would the Virus begin to regenerate the body, at which time the subjects would be susceptible to emotional confusion, and have thoughts they wouldn't normally have.

Cain sighed, of course he wouldn't be able to study that process due to surveillance on the projects being cancelled, thanks to Dr. Issaccs, and so he would have to wait until he picked them up later.

"Sir"

He looked down to the woman who was now talking to him.

"Project: MB is currently in awakening process"

He nodded at her and looked back up to the screen the survey Project: CK's movements from the subject room as another screen switched on to show the image of another subject room, a person laying on a metal table in the middle, a woman.

She shuddered. Cain smiled, soon she will be awake and then the fun would begin. Starting with Project: N.

* * *

He was about to begin pressing the keys, thinking that he might have a way, but the door suddenly let out a rather odd hiss of hydraulics as it clicked and then slowly began to swing outwards. His body leapt into gear as he span round and pushed his back up against the wall with the door at his side. He was expecting some scientists or doctors to walk in, but nothing happened.

He looked round the corner, and out into the empty hallway, there was no one there, absolutely no one, not a single person.

He frowned as he slowly began to move out of the room, feeling the clean and cold white tile floor under his feet change to that of polished marble instead. His head turned to look down to the far right, seeing nothing but emptiness, the walls a pale shade of greyish green, and a bright glow of light right at the very end. He frowned again and turned to look down to the far left, but saw exactly the same.

It was odd; it was quiet, too quiet. He paused and thought for a moment, where were the doctors? The scientists? The nurses? The guards who should have tried to stop him from escaping? It was as though the place had been abandoned and he had been forgotten, left behind as if no one cared.

And then it hit him.

Where were the others? Alice, Rain, and Matt? And where was Ria? He remembered distinctively that she had been there, her face, reaching for his fingers just before…

He shuddered slightly; it was just before…before 'it' had happened. He clenched his jaw firmly and shook the thought from his head. He bit his lip, he would have to try and find them. If he were here, even though he didn't know why, then almost undoubtedly they would be too, at least, as long as nothing had happened to them after…what happened to him.

He breathed in, feeling the new air enter his lungs, but it was still odd, cold and slightly stale just like the room he had been in. He sighed and felt his shoulders drop in relaxation, there was no one here, just himself.

He looked up and stared at the wall directly in front of him, embedded in the stark greyish green wall was a white sign. The black letters across it read-

**Left – Reception **

**Right – Physiotherapy Sector**

He traced the lining of his mouth with his tongue for a moment, obviously thinking of what to do. Well, turning left would be the only option.

* * *

Charles couldn't understand, how could they have lost his daughter? Hadn't they a homing device on the car? Why hadn't she stayed there? He sighed and cursed to him self for not knowing better, he should have demanded that she had gone in the same car as him, he should have gone back for her himself, she was only a child after all.

He stifled the emotion and bit his lip while his wheelchair moved over the trampled grass of his tent. It was surprising as to how much they had in here even though he would never need it. Computers, machines and a few other things were all over the place, making it hard for his wheel chair to manoeuvre around it. He didn't really need any of this; it was more like a storage room.

What was he thinking? His daughter was alone with god knows what there was out there…He stopped, feeling slightly surprised as a ringing emitted from the computer attached to his chair. He looked down and frowned, wondering whom it was that was ringing him.

Since he'd build his chair himself, he'd been able to customise it, connecting a portable laptop, which was powered by the battery that also powered the chair, and a portable phone that was like a small mobile.

Charles grabbed a blue-tooth earpiece from his pocket, pushed it in his ear and spoke.

"Hello?"

His voice automatically switched it on, and a voice answered on the other side. He smiled and spoke again

"Oh, Alfred it's you"

The voice spoke again and he answered.

"No, I'm okay. It's just…Angela is still stuck in there…Yes I know, her car got hit…no she's okay, apparently she's hiding in her school…Well by the looks of it, they aren't trying that hard"

He sighed but held his breath and spoke again.

"I'm not sure they are doing anything…it seems they've made another bad judgement…no, well none of this would have happened if they hadn't opened the damn doors…many lives have been lost thanks to their foolish mistakes"

He managed to stifle his anger, and listened carefully to what Alfred was saying on the other side.

"Why did you call…pardon…tell me what…oh…yes, well how is it going…I don't mean to sound rude but I have more important things to worry about right now, Alfred"

He frowned with anger once hearing the voice speak on the other side.

"Alfred, I said…what…but you said…well I seriously don't think it's a good idea"

Charles' voice changed from sadness to that or frustration and anger.

"I gave the sample to you because you were in need…I gave it to you so you could find a cure to it not so you could…what!"

He suddenly realised he was shouting and looked around to see if anyone had heard. His cousin seriously wasn't listening to him.

"Alfred does Alexia know what you are doing?"

There was a silence on the other side of the phone and then he spoke again

"You two don't understand what you are getting yourself into…its dangerous and unethical…Umbrella caused all this because of their meddling with the formula, it was designed to combat paralysis not death…and now you…"

She sighed and lowered his voice

"So what is it…what's what, the virus of course…a name…T-Veronica…nice name…I'm sure she's turning in her grave now…well I can say that can't I? Since you and Alexia are doing this you could get hurt, or worse…yes, you have to stop it now"

There was another silence

"It's wrong, if something were to happen…yes, if either of you accidentally did something…I mean, how are you managing to fund this? Why are you doing it?"

He looked down and waited for an answer.

"For the family?"

His words were simple as he spoke then with surprise and disbelief, then he gritted his teeth and frowned.

"What you are doing is putting the family to shame, not regaining its power and superiority"

His eyes widened and then looked around slightly as he strained to hear something.

"Hello? Hello? Alfred, hello?"

Charles gave a loud huff of frustration and pulled the blue-tooth device from his ear and threw it onto a table that was in front of him.

"Bad news?"

The strong German accented voice behind him would have made him jump if he wasn't in a wheelchair. He took in a rather deep breath and bit his lip quickly before pressing on the controls of his chair to turn round, changing his face to the best serious one he could, looking at Major Cain who was standing just on the inside of the tent.

Cain let out a faint smile as his head tilted to the side, looking as though he knew anyway.

"Dr. Ashford?"

"It doesn't matter"

Charles's words answered quickly. Cain just raised his eyebrows slightly while miming the word 'oh' at Ashford's answer, which sounded a little bit frustrated and annoyed.

"Have you managed to find anything out about my daughter, now?"

Charles looked directly at him with such a stare one would think he was trying to hypnotise them, but Cain took in a small breath with a faint smile of reassurance while he looked away quickly with his eyes. Ashford actually thought he might say something, but instead Cain simply let out a rather detached smile and turned away, disappearing back through the door, his shadow against the outside of the white plastic tent fading away.

Ashford sat motionless in his chair as he just stared at the tent door. He could hear the sound of propeller blades whizzing around outside, the sound of a helicopter landing on the dark grass. It seemed they were evacuating the scientists and doctors.

But he couldn't leave right now.

* * *

_"No!"_

_She could hear her own voice screamed so loudly that it hurt both her ears and her throat. She felt a warm splatter hit her cheek, like thick water, but it wasn't, she knew exactly what it was. She tried to scream but a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her back, she tried to see but the darkness covering her eyes blinded her sight._

_She could hear banging all around her, emerging from the darkness that shrouded her sight, bangs and scrapes of bone against metal filled her ears, along with the screams of her own voice._

_"Kaplan!"_

_Her voice suddenly fell silent. But it was filled by a deafening screech of tearing steel and metal. She didn't know where it came from, she couldn't see it, but she knew it was close by. But she suddenly had the urge to run for her life, a cold and heartless throaty and hoarse hissing roar came at her, followed by a scream from a woman._

_She could hear the high and shrill screaming of a woman along with the sound of metal being twisted by some invisible force. She tried to look around but found it useless, as she couldn't see anything, apart from hear deafening sounds of screaming voices and ripping metal._

_The woman's voice shouted at her again as she felt something grab her round the waist. He horrible and sickening sensation of steaming pain took hold as she felt her own flesh being grabbed and pulled, as a sudden jerk made her fly backwards with something solid hitting the back of her head._

* * *

She jerked suddenly, feeling her body shudder as her eyes flashed open, meeting a bright whiteness head on that made her eyes burn. She blinked slowly, squinting her eyes between as she looked at the whiteness around her.

It was like she was floating in a pool of white water, odd and somehow horrifying, where was she? What was she doing here?

She slowly opened her eyes, looking up and what appeared to be a ceiling, a bright white ceiling with luminous lights that glowed and shone down just as brightly as the sun would. She breathed; finding it hard at first but slowly let the cold, and some-what dead air, fill her lungs. She coughed it back out, spluttering slightly and having to breathe in deeply and slowly to calm herself.

She turned her head to the side, look at a wall of whiteness, and on the other side as well. She sighed, feeling a sudden coldness on her back. She was laying down on something, obviously because she was looking up at a ceiling, which was cold and metallic.

A shiver ran down the back of her spine as the coldness of the table seeped into her back, but the warmth from the lights above heated her front. The room, however, was completely silent of noise. There was nothing, but an odd whir, it sounded like a low noise of computers, or the small buzz of light bulbs. She bit her lip and shifted slightly, feeling the coldness underneath her.

A table, a hard and cold silver metal table was what she was laying on as her brown eyes stared up at the bright white ceiling. She blinked, feeling the muscles in her eyes contract tightly to stop all the bright light from getting burning her eyes. She sighed slightly, while grabbing the sides of the metallic table with her hands and sat up.

She pushed herself slowly up into a sitting position, feeling her back click slightly due to laying on her back for some time.

But as she sat up, prepared to look around the room to study her surroundings, something gripped her and took hold. Something hurt and searing clasped its invisible claws over her body as a sheet of pain fell over her.

It took hold so suddenly that she gasped, breathing in loudly even though it felt like she was not taking in any air. She screamed as she flung her head backwards, her long brown hair waving around her shoulders as her back straightened to such an extent that it arched, her chest protruding forward slightly.

Her cry of pain echoed around her, bouncing off of the walls as the burning hot agony swallowed her and drowned her. She couldn't shake it off as it's grip tightened more and more over her skin, it was like she had been thrown into the depths of hell or directly into the sun, and her skin was now slowly melting, burning and flaking.

The muscles in her face clenched as her eyes squinted shut, desperate to squeeze out the pain, trying hard to rid her of this feeling.

She felt a sharp pain punch all over her body, making her shudder so suddenly that it was like someone had stabbed her. The vibrations ran down her body, through her limbs so painfully and making her shake continuously as though a bucket of ice cold water had been poured over her.

Her hands that were gripping tightly onto the table shook rapidly, making it rattle with a loud metallic tune as she opened her eyes and looked down with a gasp of anger. Her hate and rage merged into each other, making her feel as though she wanted to puke up the bittersweet taste that had formed in her throat and stomach.

She looked in horror at what she looked like and what had been done to her. Needles, lots of them, long and thick with their silver points digging straight into her skin like parasites. Her eyes widened in horror, seeing the long florescent white I.V. feeds connected to each of the individual needles, their long transparent cables hanging slightly as they reached up like spiders legs and entered into the ceiling.

She felt the muscles in her mouth contract as she screamed in pain, and without stopping herself, or thinking about it, she grabbed one of the long needles that were penetrating into her shoulder. Her fingers grasped it tightly, her grip increasing as she suddenly pulled hard on it.

Her voice screamed louder than it had as her eyes shut painfully, her hand ripping the needles from her shoulder swiftly and painfully.

* * *

Cain smiled, and if he had been in the mood he would have laughed at the sight before him. The large plasma screen above the Main Control Desk was now projecting a large white room, square with a metal table in the middle. Loud female screams of pain were echoing down the speakers that were suspended next to the screen. It almost felt as though the entire tent was shaking and vibrating each time she screamed, the chairs shuddered and the screens of the computers trembled. But Cain let out a 'humph' of amusement.

The display screen showed 'her', sitting on the metallic subject table, as her screams emerged from her pain-distorted mouth and her eyes, brown and angry, stared at the needles and I.V. feeds that entered into her flesh. Cain smiled again at the sight of the half naked woman, Project: MB, who was now gripping onto a needle that pierced into her thigh, and tore it from her skin with a rage filled shout.

His mouth turned up in pleasure as he saw nearly everyone in the room flinch at the sight, especially the six women who sat at the Main Control Desk, whose eyes were transfixed to the screen, their fingers still typing rapidly even though they didn't look down. And each time Project: MB tore a needle from her body, they cringed, and he smiled.

He sighed, and bit his lip, turning away from the screen and over to a 'Response Computer' behind him, reading the numbers scrawl across showing the amount of contamination within the city. But he just ignored it, the only thing he was thinking about was the Projects that were finally being unleashed on the city.

Such an event, this event, was perfect for their experiments and research, a perfect scenario to test out their Projects.

The projects would be a key point to their experiments, but first they would have to experience their 'Episodes'. Or in simple terms, after about twenty minutes of re-awakening they would have a 'fit' of sorts. Due to the nature of the T-Virus, it lay dormant in their bodies until they woke up, then it was activated when muscle and brain activity began and would slowly regenerate and combine with the host.

When they had been in surgery, and he had been supervising, many tests had been done just to make sure that the T-Virus was in a stable state and had been fully accepted by the human molecular system, otherwise their bodies would gradually deteriorate.

The T-Virus had many properties that intrigued him and the other scientists, and it was those elements that they had wanted to inject into one subject, so they could view and research the results and hopefully gain higher advancement into genetics and viral weaponry. But the problem was that they hadn't tested it before, and the past results had proved either fatal or unsatisfactory. And so they had to choose a suitable candidate for probably their most important experiment to date.

That was when Project: Alice had been suggested. Not only had she been such a suitable applicant, but her body had also been exposed to the T-Virus already due to being down in The Hive.

The only way to do that though, without killing her, was to find other candidates with similar structures and mental states that could be tested so they could make sure that each aspect would work and that the T-Virus would be accepted and combine with the human body's living tissue and neural system.

Many had been used, in total roughly 120. But that was the price, a small one albeit, but still a price to be paid for their dream, and one which they were willing to take. They had started with people like Soldiers, Umbrella scientists and even volunteers, but most had proven fatal and had ceased in surgery, or had to be terminated.

Then Dr. Isaacs had suggested something he hadn't thought, that they should go back into the Hive and search for the perfect applicants. Project: RO had already been obtained because she had managed to escape from the Hive and so had been kept in containment, but Projects: MB, CK and JS had to be searched for.

Thankfully, Projects: MB and CK had been relatively easy and close to the entrance via the Spencer Mansion, so the U-Gamma S.W.A.T team had picked up their bodies and brought them back to the Hospital. However, Project: JS had been tough to find, but luckily all Umbrella Forces had a homing device on their suits, and his hadn't been torn off, so they had managed to find him too, with a 'few' casualties and deaths.

Finally, using different variations and concentrations of the T-Virus on Projects: CK, RO and JS, which had finally been proved successful, their bodies had fully accepted it and so they were then placed into their 'Dormant Rooms' for research before activation.

Three out of the four aspects to the T-Virus had been experimented and had successful results. But there was still one aspect to test, and they had one subject left. Project: MB. The formula used on Project: MB was 'A7'. It was Dr. Isaacs's idea to do such an experiment, hoping that somehow 'A' and 'T' would work together when injected into Alice, even though they were opposite.

And that was what they were, opposites. In science everything had an opposite, it was the simple 'Acid – Alkali' mix, where each other was just as deadly when alone but when mixed together were harmless.

For you see, where Projects: CK, RO and JS had been injected with variations of the 'T-Virus', Project: MB had been injected with the 'A-Virus' or otherwise had become to be known as the 'Anti-Virus'

That was correct; The 'A-Virus' was in fact an antidote to the 'T-Virus' and visa versa. And when left alone, was just as deadly. Both had the same properties, but where the 'T-Virus' was made mainly out of negative cell-matter, the 'Anti-Virus' was made from positive cell-matter, but overall both had the same abilities.

Project: MB had been injected with the 'Anti-Virus' to the 'T-Virus' and was now proving to be a total success. And so, they extracted the findings from all four of the subjects and too them to Project: Alice.

Thanks to Dr. Isaacs suggestion, they managed to mix a high concentration of formula 'T' with a small concentration of formula 'A' and had injected it into Project: Alice, creating a powerful result. And so, she was the result of four subject tests combined. But now all five were released. That had also been Dr. Isaacs's idea; he had wanted to see how the four lesser Projects would cope.

But then again, there were other 'experiments' that had been done to get to this stage, along with the 'Nemesis Project', which was a high concentration of the 'T-Virus' that was injected into a subject who was in fact…

A shout came from the Main Control Desk, interrupting Cain's thought process.

"Sir!"

He turned and looked up to the plasma screen, seeing that Project: MB was now pulling out the last of the needles from her body, still screaming loudly and making all the people in the room shudder.

He smiled again at their reply to Project: MB's pain. But he spoke in his commanding German accented voice, making them all turn to him.

"Cancel surveillance of Project: MB"

The six women at the Main Control Desk nodded and began typing smoothly, and at that the large plasma surveillance screen that hung above the table switched off.

* * *

She felt her eyes squinting shut tightly in anger and pain, breathing so deeply it was as though all the air from the room had been taken in one breath. Her fingers traced up the side of her head, feeling her long brown hair between her fingers, having grown just past her collarbones. But she paused as she felt something, plastic and cold, something alien to her body.

An I.V. tube was protruding from the side of her head as a whole matter of inhumanly substances entered her body. Her fingers, which were trembling, tightened around it and felt the cold plastic. She breathed on forcefully and with a tug of shear pain, making her scream long and loud, she tore the thing from her head. It hissed wildly as she dropped it and let it hang from the ceiling while she gasped for air.

She could feel the painful vice like grip begin to lift and fade away as she took in each breath deeply and slowly, calming her nerves and making her body finally stop shuddering. Her brown eyes looked up, finally coming to rest on the large black mirror, a window, which was contrasted on the stark white wall in front of her.

She could see clearly the reflection that was bouncing off of the black glass of the one-way window. An image of a bright white room, square in shape and disinfected clean, with a metallic silver table standing right in the middle of that room. That was where she sat, her knees bent up slightly with her bare feet placed on the metal table, one hand was gripped into the edge of the table while the other was against her face with her brown hair, long and uncared, around her shoulders.

Small trickles of blood came from the cuts where the needles had been, bright red liquid dripping gently and warmly. It tickled slightly as it dripped over her skin, staining her flesh a warm pinky crimson colour. But that wasn't what surprised her, and instead her dark eyes looked away from the window, moving downwards to rest upon her own body at what she was wearing, or rather 'what she wasn't wearing'.

She felt angry and slightly sick at the thought of someone changing her clothes while she was unconscious, someone looking at her body without her knowing. It was something that made her feel resent and contempt towards them, more so than she already had. It was a rectangular piece of white material covering her front, from her knees and up to her collarbones, with elastic straps reaching round the sides to another on her back.

She looked up with a mix of frustration and confusion, but felt her body freeze suddenly as her dark eyes stared up at small black object in the top corner of the white room, a small surveillance camera. She could tell that someone must be watching her, through the one-way-mirror as well as the surveillance camera, which was glaring at her with its cold black face.

She sighed and bit her lip, ignoring it, and gripped the sides of the metal table with both hands, sliding her legs to the side. Shifting, and placing her hands on either side of where she sat, she pushed gently from the table and onto her legs. Or so she had hoped.

Instead she felt her legs disappear from beneath her and before she could grab hold of anything she felt her body fall forward. She felt her hands hitting cold white ground with a loud smack, sending a stinging sensation up her wrists as her body landed roughly on the hard ground, winding her lungs also. She gasped, letting out a small whimper of anguish, as her legs felt numb.

But she didn't stop, pushing her hands against the cold white tile floor and crawled forward. She looked pathetic, her entire body so weak and numb that she found it hard just to breathe. She now sat sideways against the wall, and pushing up on her left hand with the other against the wall, she slowly moved to put her feet flat on the floor, feeling the coldness from the ground seep into them.

And then in a struggle against the numbed feeling she pushed with her legs and moved up onto her feet. Both her hands were still firmly against the wall as she leaned on them slightly, her dark eyes looking down at her feet as her long brown hair fell around her face until she finally stood back up, feeling her body tremble slightly.

And then she realised something.

She was alive? That was impossible, she stately remembered the pain on the Train leading from the Hive, right after Kaplan was…and Alice and Rain…where was Matt?

The questions bombarded her mind, as she strained to gain control, she knew she wouldn't be able to answer them just now. She sighed, but jumped as a loud hiss came from her left. Her head span to look in the direction, her hair flinging around her shoulders as she stood warily with her fists clenched, preparing herself for whatever it was.

It was a door, a silvery white door that stood embedded and silently in the wall close to her. There was a small control panel next to it with a red light indicating the words- 'locked'. But the panel bleeped and the small screen on it changed to a green light showing the words 'Unlocked'.

She stared, shifting her slightly numb feet so she could prepare herself for whatever might happen. And without warning the door gave off another hiss of hydraulics and a click from the locking mechanism. The door moved and began to swing smoothly outwards.

She watched carefully as it opened slowly and then stopped with a small click, where it froze and she was left alone again in silence. She was expecting someone to rush in, a scientist or a doctor or even an armed guard, but there wasn't one. She stood still, waiting for someone to come in, but no one did.

It was odd, why wasn't anyone running in to restrain her, to stop her? It was silent, way too silent, deadly silent, and that wasn't a good thing. The silence was strange, no sound of the familiar footsteps or of people's voices echoing down the hallway outside. Nothing, absolute silence, the only sound came from the slow and steady beat of her breathing. That was what gave her the horrible feeling of impending dread, or doom, because this wasn't right.

She stepped forward, moving a pace closer to the open door, curious as to what was going on. Stepping closer and closer, moving slowly and steadily, her bare feet lightly touching the cold white floor as she moved. She placed her hand on the metal doorframe and leaned forward, sticking her head outside as she looked down the empty corridor. It was wrong, why was it empty? Why weren't there any doctors and nurses walking up and down here?

Her feet stepped out, moving into the corridor as she looked down to the other end of the long white and greenish corridor, seeing a dim glow of light at the end. None of this was right; she could feel the entire emotion of doubt filling her up like it normally did. Where was everyone? Why was it so silent and cold? She bit her lip and looked forward, staring at the wall in front of her as she glared at a pure white sign with black letters. Knowing exactly where to head-

**Left – Rehabilitation Ward**

**Right – Reception**

There was no confusion between it, right was always the right way to go…mostly.

* * *

_Well, this chapter was too long so I had to stop it there, sorry. So who are Projects MB and CK? By now you should probably have guessed but hey! You like surprises and you will get the answer next chapter! Wehay!_


	10. Synthesis

_Okay, this is sort of a late Christmas present to you guys so anyways – MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_This chapter, in my opinion, is very beautiful. (Hehe, that's modesty for you) But still in tone with the movie I guess, anyways I'm listening to the soundtrack while I write this so I'm getting inspiration for future chapters. This is the best present you can have!_

_But hey, this has to be my best chapter yet. Tell me if you see any mistakes and errors, but overall. The biggest question you have will now be answered!_

_Long Chapter! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence

* * *

**

Synthesis

* * *

It hadn't been very long since he'd escaped his room, or rather, just walked out of it. But he still had the horrible feeling that nothing was right. Where was everyone? Maybe there had been an evacuation, maybe a fire? The questions came endlessly, and more and more ridiculous after the next. Maybe they were all just getting coffee…at the same time? God he needed to stop this, worrying never did him any good. 

He remembered someone saying that once-

'You need to stop worrying so much'

He smiled, thinking of the person that had said it to him. She had always been right. He sighed and breathed out sadly. Where was she? And the others? It had all gone terribly wrong, they were supposed to have escaped The Hive without fail, but that thing had caught up with them. He just hoped that they were all okay.

He stepped forward slowly, the cold white marble floor felt hard and lifeless under his bare feet as he looked round a corner, checking for any life, but there wasn't any, just another empty and lifeless corridor that led on and on.

He sighed, and stopped, standing in the middle of a cross section, wondering which way to take. It wasn't very helpful that Umbrella didn't put signs at corners like this; it was like a labyrinth of white hallways with locked doors. He frowned, looking up and seeing a white surveillance camera looking down at him, making him feel slightly vulnerable standing there in just a cloth to cover the back and front of his hip and groin area.

He breathed in, feeling the horrible taste of cold and emotionless air, and continued to walk forward, ignoring the camera.

* * *

"Hello?" 

Her voice whispered as she stuck her head inside a room, checking to see if anyone was there. But it was empty, just a small surveillance room, some of the computers were still on and functioning but others were either switched off or smashed beyond recognition. It looked as though someone had run rampage through it with an axe or something bigger. Definitely not the sort of thing a nurse would do. She half smiled at the thought of a nurse running in here with an axe and smashing all the computers up.

She stifled the smiled away and stepped inside, she wasn't sure why, just browsing to see if she could find anything useful. The room wasn't that large, maybe big enough to fit seven people sitting down on computers, typing away as they watched people walking in the corridors on their computer screens.

She stared up at the screens across the walls, looking at the ones that were on and still working. Stationary images of rooms and corridors were projected from their faces, no sign of movement or life, just emptiness. She sighed, looking away from the screens and around the room that she stood in.

Desks lined all the way round the room, with panels of switches and buttons on top of them. Some clipboards and papers lay strewn across them or on the floor, one chair on its side, while the others stood precariously and randomly around the room. Who ever had worked in here had left in a hurry.

She sighed, but froze instantly, seeing something move in the corner of her eye at the end of the room.

She spun, her brown hair waving around her shoulders as she stared in the direction, preparing herself for anything. But there was nothing there, there was no person or thing, it was just motionless.

Her body relaxed again as she stood straight, but then something caught her eye, on the wall at the end. She stepped closer to the mass of surveillance screens on the wall, and leaned in closely to one of them, seeing something on it.

The picture wasn't that great, very fuzzy with black and grey lines of static waving up and down it and distorting the image to an extent that it was hard to make out what it was. But she didn't need to guess; it was a corridor, a cross section by the looks of it. The static was getting annoying, constantly waving around on it and hissing with an electronic buzz.

But that wasn't what interested her; rather, it was something in the middle of the cross section. It moved, looking odd due to the static, but she could just make out that it was a person, very small in the middle of the picture, and very distorted.

She leaned in closer, putting her hand on a chair that leaned against the desk as she held her face close to the screen, squinting her eyes slightly to see if it would help, but it didn't. But it was a person all right, who suddenly moved, the static made it shudder as it did so but then the person disappeared off screen.

She looked up, trying to see if anymore of the screens showed the person, but the rest of them stared back with either a black screen, a cracked and smashed face, or showing an empty corridor or room. Nothing, as far as she could see, but she was certain that she had seen someone walking in the corridors.

She lifted her hands off of the chair that leaned against the desk, stepping backwards. But her foot accidentally nudged the chairs, and it fell onto the floor with a crash and thud.

But by that time, she had already run out the door.

* * *

He hadn't really managed to find a way out yet, he'd been walking down corridors for about five minutes but it felt as though it had been for much longer because they just went on and on, long and cold and empty with no signs of life. He sighed, looking round a corner to check if anything was there, which there wasn't, and then continued on. 

How could he find his way out of this place if he didn't know where the hell he was going? It was impossible; it was as though he was just going round in circles. It did sound as though he was lost, but he was actually following the signs to the reception, which seemed to have not led him there yet though.

He sighed and looked around, walking past another cross-junction of corridors.

He begun to just wander aimlessly now, still following the signs but getting annoyed with how long it was taking. Wherever he was it was big, and very much so, like a maze of never ending corridors. And so, now he had no idea where he was, he just kept following the signs, which were far between.

He felt annoyed more and more now, not only were the questions in his head beginning to get stupid and cramped but there was no answer to them, and he felt so worried that he might actually be sick and he had no idea where the hell he was going.

* * *

Her feet had begun to hurt. But that was to be expected, if you ran continuously full pelt in bare feet on hard grayish tiling then your feet were bound to feel slightly numb, but hers had gone beyond that, and had actually begun to feel as if she had none. But she didn't care, all that mattered was that she didn't fall over, kept her eyes ahead, and didn't stop running, if she did then there was no way she would be able to catch up. 

When she had seen the fuzzy image of that person back in the surveillance room she wasn't completely sure she knew who it was, but even if she wasn't right then it didn't matter, at least she would have found someone who might be able to explain to her what the hell was going on.

She glanced quickly up at a sign hanging from the ceiling-

**Forward – Reception**

She took notice, ran past two corridors that led left and right and continued forward, running quickly past open doors, changing rooms, operating theatres and other such rooms. She was close, she could feel it, and she was getting closer.

She would find him.

But her feet hurt so much, the balls of her heels and ankles slapping hard on the tiled floor as though she didn't care, almost as if they might crack the very ground with each step. She didn't care, it wasn't important, they would heal but if she didn't catch up then she might be lost, alone for ages, she might never actually find another person or what was going on. But she was moving way to fast to actually know where she was going, she just figure that who ever that person was would go to the reception too, all she could do was run, her feet hitting the floor hard making rather loud slapping noises of flesh against tiles.

She had to hurry, if she didn't, then she wouldn't catch up.

* * *

He froze, had he heard something? He swore he had heard something, he wasn't sure what but he knew he had heard it. Whatever it was it had gone, and was now silent again. 

He'd stopped again, in the middle of a corridor, an odd glowing light at either end that seemed to light the entire corridor. But then he swore to himself, this wasn't good, he'd concentrated on the noise to much, the worry in his head and the questions in his mind had become so cramped than he had forgotten what way he had just come from.

When he looked both left and right, they just seemed the same, with the end just as far away, both with that glow at the end and both deadly silent. This wasn't good, trust him to get lost, if he only had a map, it would be easier, and if Umbrella had at least decided to install more than one sign every five minutes then that would have helped.

He didn't really care now; either way would have to lead somewhere. Instead he sighed and looked down to his left, choosing that direction with only the reason that it was first alphabetically. So now he began to walk down the corridor, maybe this was the way he had been going originally? He began to worry again, what if he was going in the wrong direction? What if he never found a way out?

This was getting ridiculous, you room in his mind was getting so cramped that it felt it might explode, pushing against the side of his head. He pushed it all aside, knowing full well that he should really be concentrating on where he was going. But he felt a cold shiver touch him, the hairs on the back of his neck, his arms, legs and chest, stood up on end as a vibration was sent down his back.

It was the noise that he had heard earlier again, coming from behind him as though it was chasing him. He turned round slowly, looking back the way he had been moving and staring down the end of the corridor. It seemed to go on far into the distance, a low glowing pale green light at the end with that noise echoing down it. But it was very quiet and faint, and far away at the same time.

What was it? He could tell, like a quiet patter, not sharp or scraping nor hard but it sounded paced, more like a steady beat. It sounded more like…like…he felt his stomach turn, he knew what it sounded like. He turned sharply, looking the way he had been going and moved quickly. His own feet began to hit on the tiled floor quickly, taking two sharp steps forward with a quick glance over his shoulder, hearing the noise somewhere behind him in the distance. He look a deep breath and looked back the way he was moving, pushing on the wall with his right hand as his feet picked up speed and he began to accelerate down the corridor.

He could feel the hardness and coldness of the tiled floor against the bottom of his feet, his heel hitting the ground painfully. But he had to ignore it as he pushed himself down the corridor with each step, knowing full well that something was now following him, not far away. His legs began to burn slightly as his feet hit the floor hard. He picked up speed, swinging his arms with his fists clenched to increase his momentum as the walls of the corridor began to move past faster.

He could hear the noise behind him, easily a couple of corridors behind. He looked over his shoulder again, seeing the empty hallway behind him getting longer with each step that he took. He looked forward, and breathed deeply, having to take each breath quickly to provide enough oxygen to his body for him to run. He slowly halted to a stop, panting roughly as he looked around, standing at the middle of another cross section.

He looked around nervously; the noise had seemed to change. He wasn't sure whether the fact he was out of breath or that he was confused and made him feel delirious, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from, left or right, Behind or in front? Which way should he go? Which direction was the noise coming from? The quick but steady, low hitting noise that had begun to pursue him.

He pushed out a breath, swinging his arms and turning his body quickly as he took another sharp look over his shoulder to see if anything had caught up, but the corridor behind him was still empty. In a rush of movement he turned left, swiftly leaving the cross junction far behind him as he now raced down the long corridor, the low glowing light at the end didn't seem to get closer, but still he ran as fast as he could. The noise seemed o fall behind, slowing abruptly and then stopping.

It fell silent once again.

He stopped his running, slowing to a halt himself and froze halfway down the corridor, what had happened? The noise had seemed to have just cut off, as though it had given up or something.

* * *

She wasn't sure whether she was making progress or not, al she could hear was the loud slapping of her feet against the hard floor as she strained to catch up with who she was running after. She wasn't even sure if she was now going in the right direction or whether she was anywhere near her target. The stupid material she was wearing wasn't really aiding things and the bottom ends kept flapping up when she ran, revealing more of her legs than she wanted. 

The pale grayish walls on either side of her were moving by so fast, but the light in front of her remained steady and just as far away as it had always been, as though she wasn't actually making any progress at all.

She looked up, noting a sign hanging from the ceiling in front of her depicting the words-

**Right – Reception**

She felt relief grab her as she finally knew that she was at least running in the right direction, and so without looking back, nor forward or left, she averted he course and abruptly turned right, speeding round the corner in a hurry and into another long gray corridor, the similar eerie glow right at the very end.

She felt the sweat on her forehead, wiping it with one of her arms quickly as she ran, taking in deep breaths of the cold and stale air as she ran to keep the blood in her body flowing. She could feel the fatigue beginning to set in. She had been asleep for god knows how long and now she was running full pelt down a corridor, slightly lost with no real certainty of her direction or target, and all the while trying to come up with an answer as to where she actually was and where everyone else was.

All she could hope was that if she finally caught up with the person she had seen on that screen then she might be able to get an answer from them, that was, if they actually knew anything about it. And if they didn't feel like sharing that information with her, then she might have to pound an answer out of them. Right now she wasn't really in the mood for gentle conversation, she felt aggravated and knew she was on the verge of annoyance, if the person gave her any bullshit then they would hell as wish they hadn't.

She would have laughed at the thought, she wasn't really the one to force people like that, but if it meant finding out where she was and where all the others were, then she would have to.

Her feet had begun to hurt now, not so much painfully, but they stung each time they hit the ground, and had begun to go numb again like they had been when she was back in that subject room. But she had to ignore it, and force herself to continue running.

Looking in the direction she was headed, she could see the luminous pale grayish glow at the end, slightly closer than it had been but not visibly moving closer. She breathed out, making sure it was deep, and then took in a deep and heavy one, repeating it over and over each time to increase the amount of oxygen that she was taking in. It had been part of her training to increase the oxygen intake to decrease muscle fatigue and in turn increase the rate and velocity or you movements. It worked, and damn should have, as she felt the hard tired grip on her body loosen slightly and her legs begin to move a bit more steadily, keeping her movements even and continuous, not to slow down or speed up.

But she could help but stop this time, her movements coming to a sudden and complete end as her entire body froze on the spot. She was now confused, three separate corridors led forward, left and right, and she had no idea of which one to take. There was no sign this time, just four empty corridors including the one she had just come from, where should she go? She wasn't sure, if she took the wrong one then she might end up having to double back on herself incase she went the wrong way, and she didn't really have time for that. But she guessed it would be easier to keep running forward, then she might end up at another cross section where she could go left or right again. She liked the idea and stepped forward, skipped slightly on her foot before following through with the other one, and then began to sprint again, moving full momentum down the corridor once more.

* * *

A low slapping noise began to emit down the corridor that he was facing, it had seemed to pick up again after cutting off for a brief moment. He felt panic rush down his body, he was certain of what it was this time. It sounded like someone was following him. It was the familiar sound of feet rushing full pelt across the ground, hitting the ground hard with each step. 

He didn't waste time to stand still, and ran in the opposite direction, forgetting completely about heading to the reception when he'd much rather shake off who ever was following him. His legs rushing one after the other as he sprinted down the corridor, the noise still behind him but getting slightly quieter this time. Relief went through his body for a brief moment, as the noise seemed to die down.

He felt the pace in his step slow to a steady jog as he moved down the corridor, hearing the slapping noise of the unknown feet slowly getting quieter. And then he stopped, coming to a slow halt in another cross section of corridors, hearing the sound of the feet moving away. And then he stopped fully, taking a quick look around, turning to see down to his left and right, before bending over with his hands on his knees.

The tiredness had begun to hit him; he'd been running for who knows how long, without a rest, and straight after being asleep for ages. His breathing was labored and deep, it sounded rough as he took each one quickly but greedily at the same time to rid his body of fatigue and pay back the oxygen debt in his muscles, as they had been feeding off of his own fat instead of the oxygen that his body had lacked.

Squinting his eyes shut, he tried to rid his vision of a slight dizziness, opening them to look at the solid and cold grayish white tiled ground that his bare feet stood on. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that his pupils were dilating or that the décor that Umbrella had chosen for this building was the reason for the odd darker grayish swirls in the marbled floor. But still, he blink heavily to adjust his focus and slowed his breathing down, his chest rising and falling slowly as he returned to breathing normally. His worry and nervousness seemed to have gone as well, as the noise of the feet had gone quiet, and had stayed that way for longer than it had done previously.

With a quick glance to his left, he looked down the long and dim gray corridor that led in that direction, seeing the lonely white glow at the end begging for his attention, but he had no idea of the right direction now, it seemed that he had gotten lost, with no signs to correct him.

He took in a rather deep breath and pushed it back out slowly, looking to the ground to gain his concentration again. But then he felt his breath freeze in his stomach and throat, like it had been cut off and the air around him had vanished.

The corner of his right eye had seen something, something standing on his far right hand side, and the end of the corridor, standing against that pale white glow. He wasn't sure what to do, but he couldn't move. Instead he slowly turned his head to his right, still with his hands on his knees, looking in the direction of what he had seen. He felt his body stop, and a small gasp move up his throat as his eyes now fixed on the image.

They seemed to have just turned up, and they stood rather far away with their back to him, a black silhouette against the white glow that was behind them, easily about 100 yards away but still visible. His eyes squinting to focus on the image at the end of the corridor, not sure whether he should run or just stay still. His body felt as though it had gone solid, all he could do was just stare at the image, which seemed to look tired as well. The image turned from having its back to him, seeming as though it had its face looking at the ground. But he wasn't sure; all he could see was this black human like shape moving around in the light at the end.

He shuddered slightly as the image took a step forward, a long black shape moving from its side and touching the wall, an arm. And then it seemed to get smaller; he guessed they had just bent down slightly. But all he could do for the moment was staying fixed in this position, unsure whether he should run or stay. But he mentally kicked himself, and forced himself to slowly rise, letting go of his knees with his hands and standing back up to look down the corridor at the image.

But then he felt it, an odd sensation over his body. It felt cold but almost a deep relief, an excitement or rather a slow and soft touch of release. It was a strange feeling that ended anxiety, almost bringing a few answers to his many questions that had built up in his mind. Or rather, it gave him hope. He thought on it for a moment, and now knew for a fact; he had managed to put two and two together. That was the person who had been chasing after him, and what made him even more emotional was the fact that he felt he knew that person.

But how?

* * *

She took a right turn at another cross section, hoping that it might guide her in the right direction this time. She had no idea where this person was, just that they were somewhere in front of her, somewhere in this building, with its many cross sections and turnings and rooms, a huge labyrinth of corridors and hallways. It had started to get annoying, to the point of wanting to just scream loudly and swear over and over, she couldn't hear her target running nor could she see him, nor did she know where she was going, she was just going on instinct. 

She just guessed that if she kept going in the same direction then she would soon have to hit a wall forcing her to turn either left or right, which would kind of help, because it might mean that she had managed to reach one end of the large level in this building, assuming that there was more than one level. But by what she had experienced so far, she had no idea or help in guessing how big this place was, but thankfully she had come across a few other signs during her head long run, pointing her in the direction of the reception. But knowing Umbrella, and the games that they liked to play with your mind, it might as well be taking her in the opposite direction that she wanted.

She let out a hefty sigh, feeling a bit dejected due to the thought. But she couldn't give up, if she didn't manage to find this person that she was chasing, and catch up to them and ask for them to help, then she would just have to concentrate on escaping on her own without help. She didn't really like that idea; she'd never liked being on her own. Sure she could handle being left alone, but she didn't like being in this huge hospital like building with absolutely no one, zero, zilch, none.

Her feet stung more than they had, and an annoying pain had begun to stab at her side, a cramp thanks to being asleep for so long. She looked up, allowing her to see the end of the corridor that disappeared into a glowing grayish light. And almost five yards away she could see another cross section, so she could either take one of the two corridors that lead left or right or she could continue running forward.

She couldn't keep this up; she had to stop now, for a small rest, a couple of minutes. And so she felt the momentum of her legs begin to decrease, and the air that pushed against her body while she ran became softer and still. Her flat out sprint slowly became a steady jog, her feet hitting the ground much lighter than they had been and her arms swinging less and less until she started into a continuous paced walk, then to a slower pace until she walked normally.

The stinging sensation in her feet doubled as the numbness, thanks to running, had now seeped away. She stopped, having to finally rest, feeling annoyed and partially fed up. She had given up now, she couldn't catch up even if she tried, and there was no way to guess. She had no idea where this person was, but in all honesty, right now she couldn't care less. She stepped into the middle of the cross section, coming to a complete stop to stand still with her hands on her hips and her eyes staring at the floor, her breathing rapid and deep. She turned slowly to look to her right, seeing the corridor that led in the direction and disappeared into a glowing gray light at the end.

She moved round the corner slowly, placing her left hand against the wall for support to stop her from falling over from being out of breath and light headed. She stood with her body facing down the left hand corridor, bent over slightly with her other hand against her cheek and forehead, her head bowed down and her shoulders hunched slightly with her long dry brown hair hanging around her shoulders. As she stood in that position she began to take deep breaths, slowly and strongly as her eyes frowned and blinked forcefully but calmly.

But for some odd reason she stopped, what was it? Something was wrong. She felt a short moment of memory, remembering that as she had bent down to take the cold and stale air in; she had seen something, like a double-back, where you see something and you don't register it until you look away, making you look back a second time in surprise. She felt her body go silent and solid like rock. She could sense it, odd like, the feeling that she wasn't alone, that some one was watching her, near her. Her eyes opened slowly, looking at the cold gray floor wishing that she didn't have to look up. But she had to if there was something there, the curiosity and anxiety in her was forcing her to look and to check.

Cautiously and with hesitation, her head tilted up, her face blank and draining to a pale colour. Her eyes slowly moved over the ground as they looked up, following the floor all the way down the corridor with her eyes. She froze, standing in a hunched position, still with her left hand on the wall and her right against her face as her head was tilted up so her eyes could stare at the end of the corridor. She could feel her throat tighten, and all the blood in her body suddenly stop as her body was swamped with shock and horror. It was like a bucket of ice-cold liquid had been poured over her head, or as though her whole body had been paralyzed. She couldn't move, she wanted to, but she was transfixed to stare down the long corridor all the way to the end, at the eerie and cold grayish white glow that was now framing and highlighting something, a silhouette or a black figure, a person. There was someone there, standing at the opposite end of the corridor.

By the looks of it they too were staring down the corridor towards her, also motionless and silent just as she was. But it didn't last for long as she felt her senses kick in once again, prodding at her body and forcing it to move. She felt her back straighten, her left hand moving down the wall as her entire body changed into a straight standing position, her right hand ending its touch with her face and now being held by her side. At that, she stepped to her right, her left hand falling from the wall as she now moved to stand in the middle of the corridor's width.

She stood frozen once more, her body silent with her hands by her sides and her face continuously glaring with a blank expression down the corridor to the person at the other end. She couldn't quite see them though; the glow behind them was putting most of their body into shade. She squinted slightly, straining to make out whom the person was, but there was no need, as a cold feeling ran down her spine. She had realized who it was.

It was the person from the computer screen back in the surveillance room, a rather messy room she might add. It was the man who had been standing in the middle of the cross section, the person who she had not been able to make out because of the screen being so fuzzy with static. But then that sort of feeling of hope and anticipation seeped into her, it was a person, one she could talk to, someone she would be able to ask questions, and to get answers for what was going on here.

Still very cautiously she took two steps forward, moving so slowly that she might as well be standing still, but she continued, walking slightly side on to enable her a quicker turn if she had to run. And then she noticed the image moving, also towards her, it had the same idea.

She felt bittersweet ice run into her like knives as she froze on the spot, unable to move, her eyes slowly opening wide with her lips parting in disbelief, she thought she heard it say something.

* * *

He still wasn't sure what to do, just stand there, run away or walk forward to the image, shout at it and call over? What? All he could think were those four questions that had begun to run circles around in his mind as he continued to stand still, watching the image of the person at the other end who had now walked round the corner slightly, leaning against the wall with their hand, their body bent over but also frozen. Luckily it looked as though they hadn't seen him. 

But then he felt his muscles go tight as they moved, he could see it was a person with long hair, leaving him with the guess that it must be a woman. The back of his mind had begun nagging at him and shouting something at him. He knew something, it was on the tip of his tongue, that person, but he couldn't remember or match it with something as the image moved, the head part looking up and directly at him. He would have been able to see them if it wasn't for the glowing white light behind them that shaded them in grayish darkness. Their body seeming as though it had frozen, it seemed that they too were slightly surprised. But it didn't last long, as his body froze when the other image at the end of the corridor now stood up straight.

Even now the little voice in the back of his head was banging around, biting his tongue and brain to make him realize something that he couldn't remember, something he so desperately wanted to say or think or match, but he couldn't. It was just that annoying thought that he couldn't remember something important. And then the image moved again, similar to the way he had seen before.

It was odd, the image, he knew it was familiar; it had to be, but how? Maybe he had dreamt it? Maybe this was all just a dream? It had to be, how could this be real? Soon he would wake up and it would all be over. But that wasn't possible; this couldn't be a dream, because if this was then The Hive had to be one as well. But he knew for a fact that The Hive wasn't, so this had to also be real. But he should have died and he didn't, why? And he couldn't find any of his friends, why? Where had they gone? Where was he?

The image now stepped forward, looking as though it was cautious when it did so, walking towards him so slowly with small steps, almost on the verge of running in the opposite direction, back into the glowing white light. But the light behind them seemed to seep from their image, letting some of their features become visible in the reverberating glow that the rest of the corridor was illuminated in.

And then he felt it, the little voice in his head jump forward as the image of the person came into view for the first time, their body and their face, the shape and definition, their long brunette hair and the way they were walking, it was like a wall of hard metal had fallen on him for being so stupid, and another because of the questions that seeped into his mind. The person looked as though they were naked, or rather, wearing something similar to him. But his eyes were more transfixed on the face, the cheeks and the curves of them, the hazel brown eyes and the slightly dry and straggled brown hair that fell around it. It was as though a giant had hit him on the back with their massive hand, forcing him to take a single step forward as he blurted out the words in nothing but a strangled whisper of letters.

"Aa…"

* * *

She wasn't sure what it was, who it was? But she swore she had heard something, a voice maybe. The image of the person seemed to move, stepping suddenly from the light and towards her with a jolt as though it had been hit, but still very far away at the other end of the lengthy corridor. She had no idea whether she should keep walking or not, should she keep moving, or rush in the opposite direction? Instead she paused, and stopped on the spot as she just watched with confusion. The image froze also, for a brief moment, but then stepped forward again, moving with what looked like ease, or rather desperation, taking two steps, not with caution, but instead with what looked like weakness or rather, disbelief? She wasn't sure. 

She stayed on the spot, figuring out an escape route, and was surprised to realize she could see that in the middle of the corridor between herself and the other image, there was another cross section, two corridors going left or right. It was just about thirty yards away, and the other image was another thirty behind that. But she was waiting, waiting for the image to make its move, trying to decide on what she should do.

But then she felt a surge in her body, as the image stepped forward again, the glow around it slowly fading as it moved out of that annoying and distorting white grayish light behind it. She watched as the light slowly moved away from covering the black human like shape, from shrouding her vision of what it actually looked like. It stepped forward, moving towards her slowly again, until the behind it moved away and the shadows on its front disappeared, until she could see it perfectly.

She looked at the person for a moment, wondering is she had made a mistake; she wasn't quite sure what to think. But there was nothing else she could have done. That was when her heart stopped.

She wasn't sure if she had just died, or if she was actually asleep, because there was no human explanation of how it had happened, how she felt as though her body had just fallen apart, or rather she had just stepped outside of her own skin. She could see the face of that person, a man. But that wasn't all; it was a man who was wearing next to no clothing at all, just a simple square piece of white material covering his thigh and waist area. She could see that the man, who was in a similar state that she was also in, seemed tired and weak. His face was staring at her so intensely that it was as though she was looking directly into the sun.

That face, it was the only thing she was transfixed by, ignoring everything else, feeling horrified, unsure, wary, and in such disbelief that it was untrue. The dark brownish black hair was longer than she remembered, rough and uneven, looking as though he had ran his hand through his hair and pushed it all back so it hang around his neck. His cheeks were also rough with stubble, around his chin and lips also. But those eyes, the dark brown ones that captivated her stare, letting her see past the semi-naked and rough exterior.

If she weren't so frozen by the sight of those eyes then she would have broken down right there. But she stopped herself, forcing herself to stay together as she felt her body go limp, her legs stepping forward slowly as she just stared, her lips apart slightly and her brown eyes wide.

This wasn't possible and it couldn't be real. His face flashed in her mind, not the one in front of her, but the one from back in The Hive, the frightened one, and pain filled one, the one that had been on his face right before…before…

* * *

It was as though something had blocked his throat, he couldn't speak. He so desperately wanted to say something, to call over to the image of the woman that was at the other end of the corridor, but he couldn't. The woman had stepped forward, moving slightly closer than she had been, with a face of pure amazement and surprise that was similar to how he felt himself. 

It felt so surreal, like everything around him was a dream; the corridor seemed to move as the woman stepped forward slowly, not hesitantly but as though she was putting all her energy into just staring at him. Her gaze was so mesmerizing, that gaze, the hazel brown eyes.

All he could do was take a step forward, about sixty yards away from her and getting closer slowly. And still he was trying to force that blockage from his throat, his teeth gritting for a second as he swallowed some of the stale cold air to see if he could dislodge it. And then he felt it, the blockage disappearing in a second as his voice suddenly blurted out one word, simple and slowly as his body froze on the spot while he spoke-

"Ria?"

* * *

She froze, as though she had walked into a wall or turned to ice, just standing there staring at him as he stared back at her. The words had taken her by surprise; he had said a name, her name, in his voice. The voice she thought had gone, was dead, something she would never hear again. It was odd, his rough exterior and rugged and uncut face, seemed so different, like another person, but his eyes were so dark and soft, and his voice so soothing, saying her name with ease but disbelief, it was him. 

She didn't answer his words, with a yes or a no or any other possible answer like a nod or shake of the head. She couldn't do anything but just stand there and stare at the man that stood at the other end of the corridor. He too just stood there staring back, making her so desperately want to say something back, to call down the corridor. And so instead, all she could think of was to say something else, the word emerging from up her throat and out of her mouth slowly and painfully and on its own accord. She felt surprised as she said it, unsure of where it came from, as she sounded full of disbelief-

"Kaplan?"

He nodded, looking at her from the other side of the distance that was between them. She felt a wash of, well, she didn't know what, but it was warm and tingly, and she knew for a fact that she felt relieved.

* * *

For a brief second they both just stood there staring at each other, standing in silent coldness of the grayish corridor, with the only light from the ghostly white glow at the ends of the hallway, both wondering what to do next. Ria couldn't think of anything to say, she was transfixed on the spot, staring at him for what seemed like ages. What could she say to him? 

'_Oh hello, by the way shouldn't you be dead?'_

It was odd, all she could think about was what had happened, about the fact that she'd seen him disappear into the darkness, his screaming in her ears loudly, and the blood…the blood. She forced it from her mind, and looked at Kaplan dead in the eyes, she couldn't contain herself to just stand there and stare at those deep brown eyes of his. She felt her body jolt, her back pushing her forward as she began to step forward, and then again, and again, and again. Her legs picked up speed, until she was walking at a quick pace, which quickly built up into a jog as she began to run down the corridor toward him. Her voice burst from her chest and out her mouth on it's own, calling in surprise as it strained to confirm what she had just said earlier-

"Kaplan!"

Her emotive but tired voice echoed down the corridor towards him, as she began to close the gap between the two of them, running at a fast jog, moving towards him faster and faster. She gasped slightly, half laughing half straining to get her breath back due to her stomach tightening like butterflies and stopping her from breathing.

Her laughing was like strained breaths, each rough, almost as though she was crying but happy and laughing. Kaplan felt a warm rush sweep over him, her laugh, it was like a cold breeze on a boiling hot summers day. He felt his mouth curve up into a smile, something kicking him in the back and forcing him to take a step forward. He was still unsure, this was so unreal, and it was too good to be true. He could see her in the light, no more darkness of The Hive, just her and him in a long white corridor. His voice called back in an almost surprised and uncertain tone, straining to answer his own question, it couldn't be her-

"Ria?"

He stepped forward again, just staring at her as though he were in a trace. Was it really she, it had to be her. She had the same hair, although it was a bit untamed and dry, but the same colour, some blood on her skin, but the same face. And her eyes, they were so bright and dazzling with empathy and blissful sadness.

He looked at her, watching her as she ran towards him quickly with a slight gasp like laughing to her breathing. He felt his own voice moving up from his chest, trying to enforce on his mind that he was now looking at her, which suddenly shouted out again with more surprise and happiness than before-

"Ria!"

His shout was followed by a smile, the skin at the side of his eyes wrinkled slightly as he stepped forward, looking at her as he stepped forward again, unable to believe that he was actually looking at her.

There was a warm push on his body, like a magnet making him move faster. His feet began to run across the white tiled ground quickly, until he then began to break out into a steady jog, moving faster and faster towards Ria who was doing the same thing towards him. The two of them running towards each so fast it was as though time itself had no essence. It seemed to slow down, letting the two of them move faster until they reach each other.

Ria let out a slight muffled gasp, this time in relief and release, as the two of them collided into each other. Instantly her arm flung out and around, gripping and latching onto him as her body ran straight into his. Kaplan did similar, his arms now tightly around her with his head resting on her shoulder. Now silent, the two friends stood silently with their arms around each other.

Ria put the side of her cheek against his as she let out a strangled cry of happiness, forming it into words as one of her hands was placed on the back of his head with the other on his back, feeling his skin against her fingers.

"I…I'm…so sorry…I…"

Kaplan wasn't sure how to feel, slightly confused at what she meant, but all could do was just hug her back, one of his arms round her side with the other over her shoulder with both hands on her back, the side of his head against hers as he let out an almost strained whisper in reply, not really sure what else to say-

"I thought I'd lost you"

Kaplan felt Ria's arms loosen on him as she let out a short burst of laughter. She pulled away, taking a short step back as she looked rather red in the face. Kaplan realized why, as he felt himself also go a warm pink colour. It was because they had hugged, or rather they had practically groped each other, when both of them were not really wearing much clothing.

Ria looked at him, and smiled as she just stared at him as the defined features of her face slowly began to redden. She wasn't really used to seeing Kaplan half naked with very little material stopping her from seeing…well…things. Because she had gotten rather used to seeing him in either a pressed blue suit when in the meeting room at Umbrella, gym clothes when in the fitness room, or full commando gear when out on assignments. And personally she wasn't very happy with what she was wearing either, yes it was more than he had on, but she seriously wished that Kaplan wouldn't have to see her like this, or anyone, no one, ever again since…

Ria pushed it from her mind. But she guessed that the feelings were mutual at the sight of his rather cherry face. And so she couldn't help but notice how much his dark brownish black hair had grown, and the fact that the stubble on his face had too.

Kaplan must have noticed that she had been studying him because the colour of the skin under his stubbly cheeks had grown a deeper shade of red. Although she wasn't sure if it was because she was staring at him as he stood in nothing, or if it was because she was standing in front of him in nothing.

Kaplan just smiled at her as warmly as he could, knowing full well that his face probably looked as though he had just seen a ghost, which he guessed was explanatory because he'd never expected to see her again. He let out a small laugh like breath as he pushed the thought from his mind; half expected her to apologies for the hug that she had just given him. Her voice spoke as he had expected, warm and soft like it had always been.

"We must have been unconscious for some time"

Kaplan's smile faded slightly to become more serious as he nodded in reply, watching her as she turned her head to look down the four separate corridors that led in different directions around them, as she noticed that they now stood in the middle of the cross section that she had seen earlier. Kaplan watched her face change to look slightly frustrated and relieved as she pointed at something with her hand. Kaplan followed the direction with his eyes and could have kicked himself when he saw what she was pointing at. The was a sign, hanging from the ceiling with bold black writing-

**Reception**

Ria sighed with annoyance, obviously tired of being lost in this huge building. Kaplan let out a short laugh of relief as he looked back at her, the slight look of dejectedness on his face, but still with a smile as he spoke in his soft voice again-

"Maybe we should find something to change into?"

Ria nodded in agreement, but seemed a little confused as to where everyone was. There was no need for words, or to ask each other questions because neither of them knew any of the answers. At that Kaplan decided to move and took a step forward, turning round the corner with a quick smile at Ria, and then moved down the corridor and towards the reception, his bare feet hitting the cold tiled floor lightly.

Ria let out a small sigh, watching his bareback and hips move slightly as he walked, averting her eyes from looking any further down than they should. The poor man was wearing a lot less than her, he had no dignity at the moment, and she had to respect him by not oogling. She gulped, watching him stop on the spot and then look back, his torso turning slightly and flexing when it moved. Ria sighed, blinked with a quick look to the floor, and then back up with a smile before she quickly followed after him.

* * *

_I shall stay silent…nope can't do it. Oh I am so glad that's over! GAH! Okay, now that it's over and everyone is happy! There! You all got what you wanted! And so did I! Hope you liked it!_


	11. Momentum

_Well, Christmas is over and now it's a New Year! And there are plenty of new chapters heading your way, I've been preparing and studying up things that I will include in this so it all works! Sorry that it has taken me so long, but I've been on holiday in France and other things, but I hope this makes up for it!_

_But I was really surprised to find out that I am only about ten minutes into the movie itself, and have already done ten chapters, I've only just got past the bit when Alice wakes up in the movie. Oh god this is going to go on forever! _

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence

* * *

**

Momentum

* * *

Jill wasn't sure if this was right or wrong, but at the moment it didn't really matter because everyone had more important things to worry about, for instance – trying not to get eaten or killed in god knows how many disgusting ways. That was one of the many things she had to worry about, constantly cursing over and over in her head knowing that every corner hid something terrible. And not only that, but where the fuck was everyone else? Where had Chris and Barry pissed off to? And Rebecca for that matter! It was all she needed; they'd all gone and disappeared, leaving her by herself. It was typical; it always had to happen to her. Jill let out a loud and annoyed sigh, pulling on the steering wheel hard.

When she had run from the Raccoon City Police Department building, with a crowd of people following her after she advised leaving this place, she'd managed to jump into a squad car, one of the normal black and white ones, and luckily she'd managed to get one of the only three left. She hadn't used the keys for it, because she hadn't got any, so she had picked the lock on the door instead and then hotwire it. Thankfully she knew what she was doing; it was quite easy after a lot of practice. And so now she was speeding her way down 3rd Main Street towards the only exit from Raccoon City.

She pulled on the wheel again, narrowly avoiding a burning chassis of a car, and then straightened the direction back up again, pulling the gear stick into 4th and pushing on the accelerator more. Her body was pushed back into the seat slightly more, her eyes flicking from the windscreen and to the dash in front of her.

The little red hand, glowing slightly and pointing at an odd angle, indicated that she hadn't much fuel left, maybe just enough to get her to Ravens Gate Bridge, and then she might have to walk the rest of the way. Luckily it was only a few miles now, and once she got there she could finally get away from this hell heap. Maybe she would meet the others there? She wasn't sure, but all she could do at the moment was to continue driving and swerve out the way of stationary cars and the odd person.

Jill pulled on the wheel again, pushing on the brake slightly to take her smoothly round another turning, seeing the empty and dark buildings whizzing past the windows in a blur of brown and bluish black. A few street lamps were still on, some flicking, hardly lighting the road for her, and so instead she'd clicked on the high beams to light the rest of the road for her. A low glowing orange colour lit her face, also slightly warm too, as she sped past a burning car, it's engine ablaze as it had crash into a lamp post, glass all over the road around it, one of it's windows splattered with blood. Jill cringed, sure she had seen worse things than a burning car, but it was what it meant that made her sick. And so instantly she looked back to the road in front of her, making sure that the same wouldn't happen to her.

The City was basically a mess, much of which she had expected, dirty and dark and down right horrible. But she tried not to think about it, feeling safer inside a moving car with all the doors locked tight and all the windows up, moving quicker and quicker towards the bridge.

Her eyes flickered over to the right-hand wing-mirror for a second, watching the burning car move away, and then back to the dash, watching the fuel hand go down a bit more, noting that she now had about half a mile left to get to the bridge. She looked up slightly because she just realized that she could see it, in front if her, up ahead, a bright whitish glow of floodlights and car's headlights coming over the top of a few buildings. Jill pulled on the wheel again and turned another corner, moving round the black curb onto the final road that led to the bridge.

Her heart suddenly burst from her heart as she gasped loudly, and in a sudden moment slammed both feet down on the brakes, grabbing the clutch also to force the police car to skid to a halt.

She breathed, her head bent forward as it had almost hit the steering wheel, her neck hurt, but slowly she looked up with frustration and pain on her face. Cars blocked the road; it was a huge mass of traffic right in front of her, leading all the way up to the bridge, blocking her escape from this pile of crap. She cursed under her breath, thinking whether she should reverse, but there was no point, this was the only way out and there was no way around. Up ahead she could see silhouettes, black shapes, and a mass of movement, which she guessed were people who had gotten out of their cars to get to the exit faster. But that didn't explain the traffic? There weren't many people left anyway. Jill could have whacked herself with the thought; of course, Umbrella had sealed the city off because of the 'pandemic' and was now filing people one by one out of the City.

Jill leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes slightly to calm herself and taking some soothing breaths.

But it was short lived, a loud thud came from her right causing her to jump in the opposite direction, now leaning slightly over the clutch and over the passenger seat next to her as she looked back, to stare at the drives side window. The window shuddered, a horrible blood curdled moan came from the other side as a mottled gray face was pushed up against it, the teeth that were bared and snarling at her were coated with blood and dirt, the eyes blood shot but with bright blue irises. She stared at it, as the disgusting thing tried to get through the window. But there was a second low thud from her left as another person shoved their face against the passenger seat side window.

Jill frowned and sat back up in her seat, almost mocking the fact that neither could get through the slightly reinforced police car windows. And with a face of hatred and that 'don't-you-dare-piss-me-off' look, she gave a sardonic smirk to them and gripped the gear stick to push it into reverse. She looked from one person to the other as she did so, and then reached and pulled off the clutched and then slammed her foot on the accelerator. The car quickly moved backwards, with a slight jolt as it was now about twenty to thirty meters away from where it had been. The two people stumbled towards each other slightly, having nothing to lean against as she had moved away suddenly. She breathed, watching as the two people shuffled around a bit, as though they were lost, still standing quite a distance from the front of her car.

Jill smirked, pushed on the brakes to bring the car to a stop, and then looked at the fuel meter. The hand was almost at the bottom, not nearly enough to drive anywhere, but just enough for what she needed. Jill pulled on the gear stick again and put it into first, and then gripped the steering wheel with both hands tightly, gritting her teeth and frowning with what seemed like an almost evil happiness and anticipation. And finally, with that look now over her face, Jill pushed down, hard, on the accelerator with both of her black boots.

The car jumped into action, her hips sliding back into the seat more than they had been, her shoulders also being pushed against the sides of the leather chair behind her. Jill tilted her head, lifting her chin up slightly in a smug way as she glared at the two figures that shuffled and skulked outside in the light from her car's headlights, their bodies shifting slowly around to look towards her now, their cold blue eyes, a man and a woman, staring at her hungrily as she now sped towards them.

The gap between them shortened dramatically and the two people both growled and hissed in anger while her car sped towards them. Jill's hand grabbed the gear stick and changed it to second, to allow her to speed up in the tiny amount of time that she had. The engine revved loudly, the wheels screeched and emitted a small amount of smoke as the light on the two images intensified and got brighter.

And before Jill knew it, there was two loud gurgled moans that were quickly cut off by two loud crumpled smacks as the bonnet of her stolen police car ploughed straight into them at forty miles an hour. Jill slammed her feet on the brakes again to prevent herself from hitting the cars ahead, skidding to a halt once more as the fuel finally emptied. The two bodies rolled up the bonnet on either side and into the windscreen, causing it to crack and shudder, and then they roughly rolled off to land on the ground on either side of the car as Jill pulled it to a halt.

Jill let out a reluctant smile of satisfaction and took her hands from the wheel, pausing for a second to regain her sanity. Taking a calming breath she unclipped her seat belt and pulled apart the cables that she had hot-wired under the steering wheel to turn the car off, and with a final whir the engine died down and silenced. She sighed, there was not much point staying there now, and slowly she pulled on the handle of the driver's door and stepped out, placing a black booted foot on the tarmac as she stuck her head out to check for any signs of movement. She noted one of the now fully dead bodies, the male one, that was lying on the ground a few meters away from her feet as she stood up and out of the car.

Jill looked away and towards the direction that she was to head, closing the door behind her with a low muffled thud. Cautiously she pulled out the handgun that was in the holster on her right thigh, and held it firmly and tightly in her hand, just in case.

It was time to move on.

* * *

It had been a few minutes since the two of them had just met, and already they had begun to rifle and search through the many drawers in the reception of the Raccoon City Hospital. They knew this because there was a large sign on the reception desk saying-

_'Welcome To Raccoon City Hospital'_

Ria wasn't sure what they were looking for, she guessed it was just information on what was going on or something like that, but at the moment nothing had appeared. Ria had, however, found a lab coat that had been on the back of one of the chairs behind the reception, and Kaplan had also found a lab coat under one of the chairs in the waiting area, which was in the corner of the reception room. Not only that, but Kaplan had also found a pair of old trainers in a random locker, which had been on its side in an empty room that they had both looked in, and Ria was now wearing them because they were too small for him self.

Ria's hands were buried in piles upon piles of paper and documents that were strewn across the large semi-circular desk. She had no idea how it could have gotten this messy; the large white room with a green marble floor was covered in mess. The plants from the four corners were either tipped over with leaves and soil spilled around it, or crushed and smashed. The waiting area in the corner was covered in torn magazines, and a few of the chairs were on their sides surrounded in paper and torn clothes. The large semi-circular table, which stood at the back of the room opposite the front entrance doors, was also similar. The drawers had been pulled out; documents and papers littered the marbled floor around it and over the wooden desk, along with other items like countless pens and pencils and a few pieces of torn material, all three plasma screen computers switched off, one on it's side and another smashed on the floor. How had it gotten like this? She wasn't sure, and to be honest she really didn't give a crap, she was more content on finding out why the hell Kaplan and herself were here. There had to be a good explanation for this, why would everyone just abandon this place with no reason, leaving Kaplan and herself, and maybe others, still locked up in subject rooms. She sighed, looking over to Kaplan from where she was crouched behind the desk-

"Anything?"

Kaplan was sitting on one of the reception desk chairs, fiddling with the third computer that didn't look damaged, his hands moving around the wires at the back as he strained to get it to switch on. He made a face with his jaw and lips, frowning slightly as his head turned slowly but his eyes stared transfixed on the computer in front of him-

"No, nothing. You?"

Ria shook her head slightly as she looked away from him and down to her own hands, roughly pushing some of the documents off of the table and onto the floor to make some room, then picking up others and briefly looking at them. She sighed-

"No…"

It fell silent for a moment, the two of them continuing working with what they were doing. Ria throwing papers and documents to the floor as she read each one briefly, while Kaplan twisted and bent the wires on the back of the plasma computer monitor, gritting his teeth in concentration. But it was no use, Ria sighed and stood up straight, dropping the documents in her hands to the floor, and then placing her hands on the back of her hips and straightening herself up with a frown as she spoke-

"This is useless"

Kaplan answered with a slightly murmur of his lips, but did nothing else as he continued with what he was doing. He then let out a short noise of triumph as a small green light on the front of the plasma monitor blinking on. Kap looked over to her with a small smirk of relief and success as he then pushed his swivel chair back, leaned forward and bent down to reach under the desk where the computer tower was. Ria moved over to him and stood next to his chair as he reached down and pressed the 'Power' switch on.

There was a faint metallic click as he pressed it, another green light on the front of the tower also blinked on. The two of them both looked up and leaned in to the monitor screen, waiting for it to switch on or give any signs of possible artificial life. It seemed that it might turn on, because the computer tower under the desk made the normal whir of electronics as it began to work. But there was a slight raspy and hard whir, followed by a mechanical buzzing noise, and then everything went silent again.

Ria frowned with confusion, if she was correct then the computer had just shut itself off, she wasn't sure. But Kaplan broke the silence as he sighed deeply-

"Well, that ruins _that_ idea"

The stupid thing _had_ shut itself off, obvious incapable of working properly, too bashed up and broken to work. Ria nodded slowly and continued to rifle through the desk draws as Kaplan shifted in the swivel seats and then leaned back, the chair giving a small creak of it's joints. His hands grabbed the edges of his lab coat and pulled it around him more, trying to cover his bare skin as much he could. It wasn't the fact that he felt cold, even though it was quite chilly, but it was a bit embarrassing having to wear very little in front of a female colleague. Kaplan took in a breath as Ria sighed also, making him look at her as she spoke with the sound of annoyance to her voice-

"It's pointless, there's nothing here"

She stood up and turned to move over to the wall behind the desk, looking at the many papers and documents that were pinned to a large corkboard that was there. There were random things, newspaper cuttings of important or significant events, magazine pages, postcards, pictures, and little slips of paper with reminders on them. But none of it was useful, so she turned back with a cool breath of reluctance and sat slightly on the desktop next to Kaplan, her hands gripping hold of the edge of the desk next to her hips.

Kaplan grinded his teeth slightly and looked around the room, just staring at things randomly as he took in a slow and quiet breath, not really sure of what to do now. But it fell into his mind, forcing him to speak and look up to Ria who was next to him-

"What happened?"

His dark brown eyes watched her, seeing her shrug and her eyebrows rise as she let out a slow breath, pushing herself from the desk with her hands and moving back round the reception desk to the visitor's side as she answered-

"Don't know. Looks like everyone left in a hurry"

Ria slowly step over some of the debris on the floor and moved over to the waiting area in the corner of the messy room, wondering if there might be anything else on the floor that could be useful. Her trainers crunched on the soil from a smashed plant and then rustled on torn material, but the silence was broken as Kaplan shook his head and spoke again, hesitantly-

"That's…not what I meant"

He felt a moment of tension as he watched Ria's body fall motionless on the spot, freezing slightly as though she hadn't expected it. He felt his stomach tighten, had he asked a stupid question? He knew it, he shouldn't have asked.

But then she turned slowly, her head down slightly and her eyes not looking at him. She bit her lip as she lifted her head to look at him with a strange emotion in her eyes, he wasn't sure what it was, but her eyes seemed to flicker around, as though she wasn't sure how to answer it. Kaplan felt a tinge of remorse and looked down also, but he took in a slow a silent breath and his dark eyes flicked back up to look at her again-

"Ria. What happened?"

She seemed to not listen, or as though she was trying to ignore it as she looked away and folded her arms, taking in a quiet breath and letting it back out. But she still answered-

"We were attacked. The monster, it grabbed you…and pulled you from the train"

Kaplan blinked slowly and his face twitched at her choice of words, but he was content with hearing her answer, sitting still and motionless in the swivel chair and leaning forward slightly as he listened to her. She paused slightly, but then continued as she looked back at him-

"Then it got me"

The room fell silent, more than it had been as Kaplan just stared at her, feeling a bit angry to him self for asking the question, because he could see the empty look in Ria's eyes, the look that he hated so much. He would have stopped her, and told her not to continue, but she seemed content with talking and letting him know-

"After that…well…I don't know what happened. The others were alive just before it…I'm not sure"

Kaplan nodded slowly and looked away, scratching his stubbly cheek slightly with that rough scraping noise as his eyes averted to the papers and documents on the floor next to his feet. He felt slightly guilty for asking her in the first place, why had he asked her? What pain had she gone thought when it grabbed her? He had a faint idea, but he didn't want to think about it. Although, it gave him relief to know that she also had no idea what was going on, and also that there was still a chance the others were alive. But that was just the confusing part, because if they were alive, then where were they? What happened to them? Had they escaped or had they been caught or worse?

The questions came in fast and furious, cramping his head once again and forcing the gap tighter and tighter. It was just another thing added onto his confused mind, until he could take it no more and he spoke quite simply, looking over to Ria again who was now shifting through items around the waiting area, seeming to have found something.

"Ria, perhaps we should get moving?"

She stood up and looked at him, the lab coat that she wore fell down her sides and to just below her knees as she turned with a pair of dirty shoes in her hands. Ria sighed and bit her lips, just standing there as she looked around for a short moment, obviously thinking whether there was anything else they could do here. But she returned her gaze back to him as she took in a rather deep and heavy breath as she nodded curtly.

"Yeah"

Kaplan let out a small smile and stood from the swivel chair, beginning to move round the reception table as he grabbed the sides of his lab coat again and pulling it tighter round his body, doing up a few of the buttons on the front. Then, as he walked round the side of the desk, he moved over the mess of papers, glass and material on the floor and stepped up to Ria who held out the pair of shoes that were in her hands.

"Here, they might be a bit big for you, but I guess it doesn't really matter"

Kaplan paused for a moment, but nodded and took them gratefully, gripping hold of the ends and taking them from her hands. Ria stepped back slightly and turned to continue staring around the room as he bent down to pull them onto his feet. He pushed his feet in and tied the laces before he stood back up to look at Ria, who smile shortly and turned to walk towards the large double doors that led outside.

Kaplan followed close behind, not really paying attention as to where he was going because his toes shifted around in the shoes slightly to become comfortable, his eyes down and looking at his own feet as he did so, the shoes crunching over glass as his hands held onto the rim of the lab coat and pulled them once more around his vulnerable body.

Ria looked back at him to make sure he was following, watching him slightly as the cold outside air hit her skin. She welcomed it; it felt nice because it was something she hadn't felt since before The Hive. She sighed, there was more important things to think of now. Her trainers crunching precariously on the shards of glass as she frowned at the windows on either side of the double doors while she moved outside. The large thick pains of glass were littered with bullet holes, cracked so much that it was impossible to look through them; it looked as though they were frosted over.

That was odd, what had happened? She bit he lip, looking back at the windows once more as she stepped down one of the green marble entrance steps. Kaplan was still following her, albeit not paying much attention because he was trying to stop the lab coat from flapping open. She stifled a small smile of amusement and looked back the way she was moving. She took in a deep and slow breath of the clean air as she looked down to the bottom of the entrances steps, to the street in front of her as she stepped swiftly down each of the green marble steps, one by one.

That was, until the realisation hit her like a club to the face, forcing her to come to an abrupt stop, gasping in surprise and unable to take in enough air as though she had been winded. Kaplan let out a cry of surprise as well as he had now just walked straight into the back of her. But the two of them managed to regain their balance and stop themselves, standing up and rooted to the spot with terror, unable to move any more.

Standing in the middle of the green marbled Raccoon City Hospital Entrance steps, their shoes standing on smashed glass as papers and material blew gently past in the breeze, they both stood wide eyed at what was in front of them, at the chaos and mess that had taken control of what would have been a normal American city.

Kaplan felt his stomach lurch, his throat tighten, and his body go numb as his hands slowly releasing their grip on his lab coat and fell to his sides. He stepped down one more step to be next to Ria, who looked deathly pale and deeply disturbed, her brown eyes scanning the area around her as her arms also hung limply by her sides with the lab coat flapping around her legs and her long chestnut brown hair falling around her shoulder.

They'd seen horrific things in their lives, witnessed and experienced things that other people could not even imagine or think of, but this, it was unbelievable, disconcerting and unsettling. It was sick.

A piece of paper flew by, hitting Kaplan's leg and getting caught for a moment until the breeze took it again and it flew away once more. But still he felt his solid body unable to move from the spot, rooted in that position as he looked around, feeling his mouth curl slowly into quiet whispering words-

"Oh..._my_...god"

He felt Ria's body shift slightly, as though she too was thinking the same but unable to speak. Her right foot moved forward, like it had a mind of its own, as her body now began to step down again, slowly, cautiously, and hesitantly. Kaplan felt as though he was on a rope or something, because his own feet followed her, walking with her at the same pace and same motion, unwilling to leave her because he didn't really want to be left in a place like this on his own. How could this have happened? What had happened? Why had it happened? There was no explanation for this, no description for it either.

Crushed or screwn up newspapers rolled and bounced across the ground, others flapped in the wind, moving in mysterious and majestic motions. Pieces of material laid at random points in the road or draped over other things, rustling and flapping also. Random pieces of paper and light silver plastic ribbons fluttered across the ground as the breeze swept around the mangled and charred mess, the chaos and anarchy that seemed to have taken over the city.

Ria stepped up closer to Kaplan, walking by his side as her head turned to looked right, her eyes not frowning or wide but as though she had heard a noise. A cold chill ran down her spine, there was something there; she could feel them close by, able to hear the distant sound of shuffling material, dragging shoes and feet. Her body moved by itself, stepping closer to Kaplan again, her shoulder near to his as she continued to look around, her eyes moving from object to object, her head turned slightly and tilted as she whispered to Kap-

"We're not alone"

Kaplan nodded slowly in response, having also heard it as well, the same feeling moving down his spine as he nervously looked around, trying to spot any signs of movement. But there was none, it was as though they'd stepped into one of those old western abandoned ghost towns, except much larger with more chaos and destruction.

The two of them kept moving forward together, looking at the mayhem that seemed to have just dropped from the sky, the Hospital now behind with the long and straight road stretching off far into the distance on their right and left. It was unbelievable, untrue as to the extent of the destruction, the entire road littered with abandoned vehicles and rubbish.

There were random and empty cars, all motionless as though time had stopped them with one fluid movement. Some were decorated and sprayed with numerous bullet holes, windows smashed and their seats covered in glass while others were painted with splatters of what looked like blood, covering their windows or bonnets in a thin layer of crimson liquid. Others had been tipped onto their sides or up side down, some with the stuffing of the seats torn out and strewn everywhere, and some were crushed in odd positions, having either crashed into another car or vehicle, or straight into a wall or lamppost. Sick.

Kaplan felt his face go pale and cold, like a bucket of ice had been poured over his head, the stubble on his cheek and the hairs on his head standing on end.

They were now walking past a bus, one of the old ones that carried passengers around a designated route up and down certain roads and streets while dropping people off and picking people up from many different bus stops. But it seemed far from doing such a thing now, one of the tyres was burst and shredded like paper, the many windows on its side were either shattered and non existent, sprayed with bullet holes or covered with a thin dripping layer of blood or dirt. The passenger doors were open, but there was no one inside. Lamp posts had also fallen over, some laying over vehicles, crushing their roofs inward, others just laying on the floor with the glass shade shattered across the floor and the metal all buckled and bent. There were a few that were still standing, or even working but others were flickering on and off or not at all.

The two of them seemed to be in a trance as they walked past the mess, stepping slowly past another car that had its engine on fire. The heat touched the skin on Ria's arm, the orange and yellow light flicking over it, different to the stark white coldness of the Hospital corridors that her self and Kaplan had both been in. She clenched her teeth, staring at it as she walked past, the burning black chassis ablaze thanks to the engine having been crushed head on by another car.

She took in a breath, looking back the way she was moving and then to Kaplan, just to make sure he was still there. Of course he was, but he gave an ironic glance towards something that was close by, motioning at it with his eyes. A fire engine stood motionless next to them, its ladder outstretched and reaching up to nowhere, the tyres burst and empty of air while the cabin doors were open, dented and with the glass windows smashed.

Ria stepped over what looked like a torn jumper, feeling a tinge of dread in her chest as she bit her lip, knowing that sometime ago someone had worn it. At that, Kaplan seemed to think the same as her as he slowed to a stop, standing next to her silently and still. Ria felt unable to force herself to continue walking, needing to rest and take in what had happened around her as she too slowed her step and came to a silent halt next to him. She took in a slow and quiet breath, pulling her lab coat around her as she listened to the far of blaring of a forgotten siren from a police car, similar to the ones that stood silent and dead on her left, empty Raccoon Police Department cars.

Her cheekbones clenched as she bit her lip and hugged herself to stop the cold empty breeze from getting to her, looking over to Kaplan on her left as he let out a cold sigh. His head turned to look at her with a blank expression on his face, his defined cheekbones and jaw clenched as he gave what looked like an odd smile of discomfort. Ria smiled back, if not gave a more tired and empty one as she looked away and to the mess around her, glad that even though the city might be dead, that he was still standing next to her, that she wasn't alone.

Kaplan stared at the side of her head, at the long chestnut brown hair that waved around her shoulders. He took in a breath, blinking slowly as he looked away and to the mess that Ria was also staring at. It was as though an explosion had gone off, as though all life had been wiped out. Unbelievable and depressing, what the entire city has now experienced. There was only one thing to do now; he knew that, just like he'd known back in The Hive. They had to escape this hell. He took in a slow breath and walked behind Ria, placing his soft hand on her shoulder shortly as he moved past and walked over to the empty Fire-Truck that stood next to them, stepping over the broken glass and torn newspapers hat littered the ground.

Ria watched him as he stepped up to the open passenger door, gripping the side of the seat with one hand and the inside of the door with the other as he pulled himself up into the cockpit of the fire truck, stepping inside and standing in a slight crouched position. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the dirty front seats and leaned down to search on the floor, looking for anything useful.

Ria breathed slowly as she looked away from what Kaplan was doing and stared off into the distance, thinking carefully about what was going on. What had happened? Why had it happened? She couldn't come up with the answers but she knew on instinct that Umbrella had something to do with it. The thought made her shiver, along with the fact that a breeze slowly blew against her naked legs, flapping her lab coat and hair around. She sighed and took up Kaplan's idea, turning to walk over to one of the Raccoon City Police Department cars that stood on her left.

She slowed to a halt and leaned forward, placing her face up against the passenger door window with her hands either side of her face as she looked inside. But there was nothing, it was empty from what she could see. But even so she leaned back up and pulled on the door handle, opening door and moving inside, placing her knee on the seat as she looked around to see if there was anything under the back seats. She couldn't see anything useful though, only litter, and so she leaned back and opened the glove compartment. She peered inside it, sighing as she pulled out a driver's manual and a book about mechanics, along with a few other random things. Ria frowned, hoping to have found something better, especially inside a police car. She sighed and looked back over her shoulder to see if Kaplan was having any luck.

Kaplan had already looked in the side pockets on the open front doors, having found only rubbish and pointless things. But now he had moved onto the large glove compartment on the dashboard, opening it with a click and looking inside. He reached in with his hand and swiped it across, pushing everything aside and finding nothing again. Kaplan sighed with annoyance, turning away and moving through a gap between the front seats, stepping to the back row and leaning to the side slightly with his right hand on the torn fabric seat, looking underneath for anything that might have managed to fall under, but there was nothing there either. He sighed with frustration and pushed himself back up, looking around to see if there was anything he had missed, you would expect there to be at least something useful inside a fire truck, but he guessed that other people must have already searched in here for things and taken them.

Kaplan took in a breath, turning towards the open door next to him and stepped forward, placing his left hand on the end of the seat and his other on the door as he stepped down onto the lower step and then jumped out onto the dirty tarmac ground of the road.

Ria had also moved on, pushing herself backwards and out of the empty police car with a sigh of tired confusion and defeat, pushing herself up to her feet, as she turned round to see what Kaplan was doing now. He saw her, and smiled slightly as he had just jumped out of the Fire-truck, it seemed that he hadn't found anything either. Ria nodded at him as he then walked down the side of the fire-truck. She sighed to herself as Kaplan walked off, but she herself turned to walk towards another police car that was just in front of the previous one that she was in.

The vehicle had collided hard with a lamppost, causing its bonnet to be buckled and bent in half and its engine to be in a mess of tangled and crushed metal. The entire thing was covered in glass too, with a large splatter of dark red blood covering the windscreen. She looked at it for a moment, feeling a wave of unease go over her. But she clenched her jaw and shoved it from her mind and view as she walked up towards the back passenger's window, leaning forward and putting her face close to it to look inside. The seats weren't that bad, just dirty and covered with rubbish. She looked to her side, moving over to the front passenger's window and trying the handle, but nothing happened.

Ria gripped it tighter this time and pulled sharply on it, hoping that somehow it might open, but it didn't. At that she let out an annoyed sigh, leaning back up with a frown on her face. She took in a breath, but it got caught as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Ria span round swiftly with a rush of breath escaping her throat as her eyes began to look around nervously, she swore she'd heard something, like a low and laboured intake of breath, a sigh or something raspy, but there was nothing there.

Her eyes moved from side to side scanning the area around her for any signs of movement, but felt relieved that the only spotted movement was that of the flames coming from a blazing car engine, and of Kaplan standing next to the fire-truck.

Kaplan had stopped and was now standing next to one of the silver sliding doors that were on the side of the large red painted vehicle, the place where they usually kept equipment. He reached forward and grabbed hold of the handle at the bottom, straining to pull it open, his arms flexing slightly and his face frowning and clenching, pulling hard against it. And it buckled slightly, letting out a low metallic creak, but looked as though it was stuck or caught on something, it looked as though it was locked.

Kaplan let his grasp go of it with a sigh of frustration as he stepped back and looked around. He paused, noticing that Ria was looking over at him, and couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back slightly but turned and looked away, as though she was searching for something. He felt his smile fade, Ria hadn't looked too happy, her smile empty of emotion, dry and cold like the abandoned vehicles around her. It was slightly unnerving, but understandable. He looked away with a short breath as he moved over to the other metal door next to the previous one, gripping hold of the handle on that one.

Ria continued to search, but stopped as her eyes fell upon something lying on the ground, near to the police car that she had just looked inside, the car that she had wanted to get into but couldn't. She smiled to herself slightly as she walked over to it, bent down and grabbed it, and then stood back up with it in one hand.

A brick

She had never in her life expected that she would ever do something like this, but now was different, and it wasn't like she could even get in trouble for it out here. She looked up at the car that was locked tight, and turned the brick over and placing it into her right hand instead.

Ria narrowed her eyes, stepping forward a few steps, but felt her arm swing backwards and up, moving in a circular motion over her head as it arched upwards and her hand flung forwards. She felt her grip on the brick let go, the stone projectile flinging from her grasp as her body followed through and she stepped forward to push it harder.

There was the sudden sound of cracking, a shatter and then the loud smash of something hard flying straight through a thick pane of glass, the glass pinging and rain down on the ground with high pitched tones as each individual piece hit the hard tarmac road. Ria stood back up and smiled to herself again, slowly stepping over the glass that littered the ground and up to the passenger side door that now had a smashed window.

You would have expected the alarm to go off, and it would have, except the entire front of the car was crushed and bent so badly it was impossible that anything on the car would work, like the car alarm.

Ria reached in with her arm, careful so as to not cut herself on any of the remaining shards of glass, and reached down to grab hold of the handle on the inside of the door. She pulled on it, hearing a satisfying click and then let go to pull her arm back out. Ria then reached down and grabbed the outside handle and pulling on that one, the buckled door swung open and stopping with a small bounce on its hinges, allowing Ria to swipe some of the glass on the passenger seat off with her trainer, just for precaution. And then she bent down and leaned forward to search around, looking directly at the glove compartment next to her, grabbing the latch and opening it to look inside.

She smiled.

There was the sound of sliding metal as Kaplan's hands, grasped onto the handle of the second metal door on the side of the red fire-truck, pulling strenuously on it to make it move upwards, using all his strength to break it free. It let out a low scratching noise, buckling like the first one but this time suddenly snapped open, taking him by surprise slightly as the whole weight of the metal door went against his arms. Kaplan's face puffed slightly as he took in two breaths, holding the immensely heavy metal door up above him as his teeth clenched in tiredness but relief that it had opened. His arms bent slowly in one fluid movement and then pushed up straight, the noise of metal against metal emitting from the truck as the door slid up to the top and stopped. Kaplan breathed in slowly, just glad that the stupid thing hadn't come straight back down to land on his head and knock him out. But he felt his body pause as he looked at the inside of the metal compartment, his mouth parting slightly.

The compartment was empty, completely, absolutely nothing was there, well, he said nothing but there was hardly anything, what had he been looking for anyway? A random assault rifle?

He frowned, placing his hands on his hips as he thought for a moment on what to do, but then paused again as his eyes glared and frowned at the dirt on the inside of the compartment, looking at the mess of material and rubbish covering its base. The mess was covering something. He wasn't sure what, but even so it couldn't hurt looking. He reached in with both hands, wiping the dirt and rubbish out as he grabbed hold of what lay at the bottom of the compartment, and pulled it out, standing back with it gripped firmly in both palms, looking down at it in satisfaction.

An axe.

He smiled, thankful for at least finding something. It's long wooden handle gripped tightly in both hands, quite heavy, but not enough to be unbearable. His cheeks shifted slightly and his arm muscles flexed under the lab coat as he lifted it up and held it with the large red face of the blade in front of him, shining in the late sky light and blaze of near by flaming cars. It bore similar to the one back in The Hive, the one that Alice had gotten from the lab, but it didn't have the spike on the back, and the head was more of the traditional fan shape with a silver edge, and sharp.

He smiled again, as he turned, lowering the axe to his side and held it in one hand as he then looked up to see what Ria was now up to, wondering is she had had any success or was still searching for anything. He frowned, but then froze in mid-step with a sudden breath of air as he almost collided with her. She was standing in front of him, looking back at him with a short smile on her face, her brown hair tuck behind one ear and the buttons on her lab-coat done up as she motioned to the axe in his hands with her brown eyes.

"Nice"

Kaplan let out a short burst of laugher, thankful that he still felt human. Then he realised that she was holding something as well, looking down at it and feeling a bit defeated as he noticed what she had found. It was a handgun, and by the looks of it, it was a Beretta. Ria's eyes followed his gaze and looked at it her self, and then lifted it up in front of her face, grabbing the hammer tightly with her other hand and pulling on it with a hard click of metal. She nodded slightly as she turned sideways to him-

"Ready?"

Kaplan also nodded, adding a small smile due to being glad that of all the many people he could have been stuck with, it had been her. He followed suit and turned to stand next to her, their two lab-coated shoulders against each other as they looked directly down the derelict and chaotic road, staring at the mess as the breeze whipped at their bodies, causing the bottoms of their coats to wave and Ria's hair to shift and flutter, but she raised her handgun, ready for what they were about to do. Kaplan also raised the axe in his hands, answering with definition in his voice, sure of what he meant for once in his life-

"Lets go"

* * *

It was unbearable, the noise of it. The sheer fact that there was so much noise, it was surprising that his eardrums hadn't burst with the accumulation and mass of thousands chaotic sounds around him. High pitched screeching and whirring from numerous police cars blared over and over, the bright red and blue lights rapidly and continuously flashing over and over, lighting the large crowd of civilians with an array of Technicolor magic, the only other light coming from the tall spot-lights set up along both edges of Raccoon City's - 'Raven Gate Bridge, the longest and tallest bridge in this area of America, one of the mina arteries in and out of this district, and now the only way for escape from the city.

The noise of police car sirens and car engines was chorused with the mass and jostle of screams and shouts and calls from the large number of civilians and inhabitants of Raccoon City who had survived so far. But their desperate shouts for help, for escape, or to accuse and shout and curse at the Umbrella guards and officials, were joined by the rough and violent orders barked by the black helmeted guards, who stood interjected and randomly around the area to guide them to the exit group by group. There were S.T.A.R.S members too, but their orders were much less angry, stronger and more powerful, but calm and serious, helpful. The mass crowd, moved and jostled and shifted as they all moved with each other, pushing the people next to them, dragging their relatives behind them, jumping up and down to get attention or so see what was going on.

Cain frowned at this large group from where he sootd, all illuminated in a low but bright cyan white light, red and blue splashed around them, flashing an highlighting certain areas randomly. This wasn't what he had intended on happening, why hadn't Issaccs listened to him? Hadn't thought more logically about this? In any case, this had happened, and there was no going back, of course, he could live with a few 'sacrifices', that was bound to happen.

His suited arms folded in with each other as he stood on the tarmac ground behind the large thick metal security doors that had been put in place to stop any 'unwanted' escapees, standing next to one of the Scientific-Technicians, who at this moment was clicking on a large computer. Umbrella was currently filing people out at little groups at a time, some people in cars and some on foot, in small groups of families and friends as they all passed through a surveillance and scanner check for any infection. Of course, most of them had no idea what that was about, they just wanted to escape the horror that had overthrown the city.

"Move in an orderly fashion to security checkpoints"

Cain listened to the loud booming voice that echoed over the loud speakers, looking over the computer and at a group of three women and a boy who rushed from the Scanning point and through the metal doors to safety, passing just by him as they shouted and gasped in panic, the group quickly followed by a silver Mercedes car containing and man and his entire family who were clear.

His attention was taken by a steady bleeping from the computer next to him, making him turn and looked down at it as the technician spoke, a slight lisp to his voice, but clear and rather dead-

"The City is completely contained, Sir"

The computer screen projected that of a 3D image representing the city, turning slowly round in a circle as a thick and tall wall shaped line was drawn perfectly around the 3D city, floating umbrella signs above the old exits from the city, and a larger one above the only remaining exit while the image zoomed in on a 3D representation of Ravens Gate Bridge. The Technician continued-

"Out troops have sealed all exits, the only way out is across this bridge"

He indicated with his eyes as the image on the screen as he continued to type. Cain nodded slowly and looked to the side slightly to take a glance through the two large open metal doors, the loud booming voice echoing once again over the loudspeakers.

"All citizens must pass through medical scanning"

Cain sighed to himself, watching another group of people rushing through the large metal doors to safety, along with a rather old car containing and elderly couple and what looked like their grandchildren.

"Sir!"

A low raspy shout caught Cain by surprise, making him look directly upwards towards the top of the metal door, at one of the Umbrella Guards who stood up there, his helmet off and revealing a dark face, a rather emotional and panicked one as he shouted down to him.

"You better take a look at this!"

Cain didn't hesitate as he turned from the technicians around him and walked briskly to the metal steps that ran up the back of the large door, reaching to the top at a platform above the doors, holding a group of armed guards who stood in a long line. Cain's shoes tapped hard on the metal steps, his hands gripping the rails on either side of him as the loudspeakers continued to project the loud voice-

"Family members must pass through security checkpoints together"

He slowed to a halt, bouncing on his heels as he reached the top and turned onto the platform next to the previous guard that had shouted, slightly dumbfounded at the huge mass of people that had gathered, screaming, shouting, moving together as they all pushed towards the gates, ignoring the loud voice that continued to boom over the loudspeakers-

"Please proceed in an orderly fashion. Do not run"

The massive crowd of surviving civilians had grown because they had all gotten out of their cars and pushed up to the metal doors, all now accumulated around one large area in a huge mass of pink and orange flesh heads looking around, bouncing around, calling to their friends and shouting curses. Cain's hand touched the railings as he looked down upon the medical scanning area where people had pushed to, one of the scientists furiously typing on the computer in front of her as one of the guards scanned each individual person as fast he could to get them all out fast. Another scientist sat at a metal desk next to a large scanning tunnel where the cars passed through, scanning each individual person in the car in rapid succession, letting them through one by one.

"He's clean, let him past!"

The masked guard pushed the man he was scanning forward, who ran out and through the metal doors after his family that had already gone through medical scanning. Another masked guard shouted as he grabbed a woman by the arm to push her into the scanning booth-

"Next!"

And then turned to face the large group of civilians that had to be held back by countless Umbrella Guards, Raccoon City Police Officers and S.T.A.R.S members, shouting again at the top of his voice as he waved an arm around at them-

"No pushing please! Keep in line!"

Cain felt a rush of edginess go through him, things were getting out of control, and soon it would be too difficult to keep this mass of people back and in order, because when a huge crowd of angry and frightened people began to panic and push it was like trying to hold back a stampede of Elephants or Rhinos, impossible unless you used serious forceful methods, and he was content with not using them on innocent civilians unless necessary, which by the looks of it wouldn't be very long unless they all suddenly and miraculously stopped arguing and did as they were told. But that wasn't what he had to worry about the most, because somewhere out there, at least one person was infected, it was impossible for someone not to be in this huge crowd, and when the found that person, all hell would break loose.

"Can we have some reinforcements down here!"

A random voice of an Umbrella Guard shouted up from the massive crowd of civilians, desperate and slightly angry, but shrouded in a mass of other screams and shouts.

Cain leaned forward on the metal railings, both hands tightly and firmly grasping it, as though he might fall off, a slightly breeze whipping around his suit trousers and jacket, making his blondish German hair wave as he stared with an annoyed face at the large crowd, why couldn't this just go simply? He took in a breath of sub-warm-cold air and pulled a face of frustration and worry, but all the same looked at the Guard next to him and nodded.

* * *

"Chopper Delta, new orders"

The slightly fuzzy and static voice spoke from the headphone speakers on the helicopter's driver, making the green-eyed man jump slightly with surprise. He hadn't been expecting it, but all the same, orders were orders, at least all he had to do was drive the copter and not have to do anything else down there. He smiled and listened to the static orders that were being spoken to him over his headphones, over the muffled noise of spinning and whooshing helicopter blades.

"Proceed directly to Ravens Gate Bridge. Reinforcements urgently needed"

The voice stopped and fell silent again, letting the driver nod to him self and take a short look back at the others who sat in the compartment behind him. They all seemed to have noticed what was going on, obviously due to him jumping with surprise at the sudden low and strong voice over his headphones. The occupants looked at him, a mixed group of eyes staring back with different emotions, but most of frustration and annoyance to him. He couldn't help but let out a small smile as he turned back to look the way he was flying, and answered the voice over the communication device in his helmet, a slight tone of amusement but agreement in his voice-

"Uh, copy that base, on our way"

* * *

_Well, there you go, new chapter! Hope you all liked the humungous amount of made up stuff in that! And Jill too! And Kaplan and Ria! Yay! The next chapter is already complete but won't be up for another week just to give people time to read this one._


	12. Stimulus

_Firstly I suggest that you all go to my Profile page now! It has details for those who wish to be a character in the third part to my series.  
__There are also links to trailers of movies that I recommend - (Ultraviolet, Night-Watch, Silent Hill)  
**  
To Stephanie** - I suggest you watch the Silent Hill trailer, it'll help with inspiration for your story!_

_Now I am so sorry about the really long delay for this, but when I was about to update I realised I'd missed out a chapter! Whoops! So I had to write this before I could post, hehe, sorry. __But to make up for it, apart from letting you lot be character in my third future story, this chapter was written for all you Ria/Kaplan fans. Trust me, this is 'the' longest chapter I have ever written, so please read it carefully because there is a lot in it! OH and review too!

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence  
****

* * *

**

Stimulus

* * *

"Ria?"

She didn't reply, which wasn't surprising because she was too busy keeping an eye ahead with her pistol raised, not allowing the possibility of anything jumping out on them. She'd pushed her brown hair behind her ears, done up her lab coat, and was staring off into the dull distance with a blank and determined expression. He frowned slightly and turned to look in the same direction.

The two of them had been walking for what seemed about five minutes down the middle of the road, or maybe ten minutes? He wasn't sure, but in any case his feet were hurting and his arms ached slightly with having to hold onto the axe all the time. His fingers shifted slightly as he moved his grip on the axe's handle as he looked off into the distance, watching the darkness for any signs of movement, staring at the glowing of a burning car and the lights coming from the inside of an abandoned restaurant. The street was completely empty, save for the random lost person who shuffled around on the spot waiting for something to just chance by, or the paper and rubbish that was rustling and floating across the floor and the random and empty vehicles, all seeming to have crashed or burnt or were splattered with blood or bullet ridden.

He took one glance to his right, looking down into the distance of a narrow alleyway between two buildings, past the overflowing rubbish bins and full black bin liners. There was movement, a group of bodies shifting around, but too far away and too slow for them to be any danger. Kaplan's arms relaxed slightly as he looked away from it and back to the direction her was moving, feeling the sudden crunch of glass under his shoes as he moved past another crushed and burnt car.

"What?"

Ria's voice finally answered, in a slight whisper as if she wasn't paying attention. Her face turned towards him slightly, but her dark eyes stared transfixed on the path ahead, her hand shifting slightly around the grip of her handgun. Kaplan bit his lip slightly, following her gaze into the distance to where another group of roughly visible figures shuffled around in random directions in the dull light, hardly visible due to the street lights not working, having fallen down or just flickering on and off. He kept his eyes oh his surroundings as he whispered back-

"Where are we going…well…I mean, what's the plan?"

Ria seemed to think on it a moment as she paused and stopped in the middle of the road, a burning car engine nearby lighting her up in a fluorescent orange glow, her brown eyes looking as though they were a deep crimson maroon colour, her cheeks clenching slightly as she stood there and looked around. He stopped also, and stood in front of her, looking down the road for a moment just to check that those things hadn't spotted them yet, but then looked back when Ria answered-

"Not sure, but we'll need provisions though"

Kaplan shortly nodded to her as he added-

"Clothes, too"

Ria gave a smile and a nod of agreement in that 'Yes-that-too' sort of way. She looked around for a moment but then paused and pointed at something to their far right, slightly further down the road though.

"Over there"

Kaplan followed her gaze and her finger, past the flames of a burning car and through the light of a flickering lamppost, to a building, a large and dark one with a huge set of front doors. He didn't need to guess what it was, because there was a large broken neon sign above the door that he could just about see thanks to the flickering lamppost.

'7th Street Shopping Mall'

Without question or sound, the two of them slowly began to walk over to the large stone building that stood between other shops and restaurants, a faint glow coming from inside the smashed windows.

* * *

The noise of glass crunching under shoes sounded through the entrance hall of Seventh Street Shopping Mall as both Kaplan and Ria stepped inside with slight hesitance and caution. Both of them were moving around with military precision as their eyes scanning the area for any signs of movement or life. However, they were unable to see any, which on one degree was relieving, but on another was worrying. All that met their eyes was an array of mess and chaos. 

Seventh Street Shopping Mall was one of the largest in this area of America. It was built completely out of a light sandy brown stone, with the inside walls a main floor made from a greyish green marble. The huge entrance hall with the marble floor and walls that reached up five stories high had a large domed glass roof high above, which at this moment in time seemed to not be damaged. There were long wide balcony's tracing all the way round the walls on each level, housing entrances to hundreds of different shops and restaurants, allowing people to see down all the way to the floor of the large entrance hall.

Kaplan glanced from each shop to the next, a mixture of craft shops, clothes shops, food markets and off licences, furniture shops, supermarkets, restaurants and cafes, with many other types of shops in between.

The mess of each was indescribable, walls splattered with blood and bullet holes, paper and material and clothes littering the ground with broken items from the shops all over the floor, like food that was crushed and liquid that was spilt, electrical items like radios and television broken and smashed, clothing and material torn and ripped, chair upturned and tables snapped in half, everything strewn across the dirty marble floor. It was as though a bomb had gone off.

He squinted, having to focus slightly harder on everything due to the dim light coming from the domed glass ceiling, or the random, and still working, lights coming from inside some of the shops or restaurants, pouring yellowish, white or blue illuminations across the floor and walls, causing objects to cast odd and eerie shadows across the grey marble.

Kaplan looked away from a smashed and derelict café, stepping up next to Ria as the two of them moved over the random broken items on the ground, their shoes crunching on the soil and plants that had been torn up from a large ornamental flower garden that stood in the middle of the Mall, just on the inside next to the doors. The plants seemed to have been torn or ripped from their roots by something strong, as far as Ria could see. In the middle of the flowerbed was a mound of dirt and soil, like something had dug down into the ground, like a worm or mole would do. She shivered at the thought of what I could have been.

What ever it was, it was _a lot_ larger than a mole.

Her eyes averted from it, not wanting to look at it any longer, her gaze sweeping from side to side along with her handgun, which she held out in front of her. Something caught her eye, a shadow.

It flickered and moved.

She span and pointed hr gun at it, but it was nothing, just an empty supermarket. The shadow was gone. She frowned, looking over to Kaplan who had stopped also and was waiting for her. There was definitely something there, it wouldn't have been _nothing_, she knew better than that. Her brown eyes looked back over to the supermarket , its glass window not smashed but instead caked with thick red blood, the shadows of slumped figures and items lay behind it. She frowned at it, focusing on whatever it was for a little longer, dreading what they might be. But she had a pretty good idea though. Then Kaplan's voice whispered from her right, taking her attention-

"Ria"

She looked at him as he motioned towards something at the far end of the large space with his head and axe, obviously not wanting to stay there any longer. Ria followed his gaze with her own eyes, moving forward slightly to stand next to him.

A large fountain stood right in the middle of the mall, surprisingly still active. The water poured from the top of a statue, which looked pretty much like a person carrying an urn, trickling from inside the urn, down and over the statues knee, splashing into a large and deep circular pool of water. There was seating all around it, allowing people to sit and lean on the sides of the fountain pool, gazing into the deep and clear water, with maybe children making wishes and throwing pennies into the water to make it come true, aiming for the urn as though it were some sort of competition.

She could see Kaplan frown also, as the water wasn't as clear as it normally would be. The clear blue liquid stained with a cloud of red that floated on one side of the pool, rubbish bobbing around in the murky water as the fountain still flowed and poured more water out of the urn, making a trickling sound, gentle and soothing. But the gentle smoothness was contrasted by a half eaten corpse that lay on the opposite side of the fountain to them, slumped over the edge of the fountains pool, the front half submerged face down by the water, with its arms floating out to the sides and its waist and legs lying awkwardly on the bench.

It was sick, but at least it didn't move. And for that, they were both grateful.

She looked past the mess of the fountain towards what Kaplan had originally motioned at, spotting a pair of escalators that stood next to each other near the back of the Mall's entrance hall, both rising up and away from them. The steps were motionless and broken, not working today, stretching from the ground floor up to the first floor, where you could either go into one of the many shops on that level or up another escalator that rose in the opposite direction up to the next level, and so on. She nodded over to Kaplan in reply, and he nodded back, continuing to walk past the fountain with her following close behind.

As they walked past it, Ria looked up above, towards the large domed glass roof with the dim light of the dusk sky pouring in, a purplish orange glow cast against the bright grey walls, odd and creepy. It seemed a bit transfixing, but her eyes looked away and then gazed round the walls, past a set of two glass lifts that rose up on the far right of the hall, one of which seemed to have crashed into the ground as the other was stuck between floors.

"Ready?"

She nodded at Kaplan again as she stopped, looking up to the top of the broken escalator. Kaplan looked over to her as he stepped over to the other escalator, standing at the bottom of that one as he raised the axe in his hands. He motioned again up to the top with his eyes and she nodded, moving towards the bottom of the first broken escalator and raised her handgun to point it up the metal steps. They paused for a moment just to make sure there was nothing there, and then together they stepped up, Ria slightly in front of Kaplan as they stood on separate escalators.

Kaplan's shoes tapped lightly as he moved up each step in turn, one by one, his eyes looking over to Ria on the other escalator as she stepped up with her back to him slightly, her hair laying all around her shoulders. He waited for her signal, which she soon gave with a wave of her hand, and they both stopped, having reached the top of the escalators.

They crouched slightly as their eyes scanned across the mess and destruction that was also on the first floor, making sure that there wasn't any signs of movement or life.

But there wasn't.

Ria looked back to him and nodded, as they both stepped up and straightened their backs as they stepped out onto the first floor.

"Where should we go?"

It was Ria who asked the question, and Kaplan was quite surprised to hear it, because he thought she knew what she was doing.

"What?"

She raised an eyebrow, which was slightly amusing, but he just bit his lip and thought for a moment before answering. Luckily, he'd been here before; after all, he had been station in Raccoon City for a few years when he worked with Umbrella.

"The second floor, there's some shop up there that we could look in, like clothes shops and the like. That would be ideal"

Ria nodded at Kaplan's plan, and motioned with her hand for him to lead the way. She moved up behind him as he then began to ascend another broken escalator that led up from the first floor to the second. His shoes were once again tapping lightly on the metal steps with light clicking sounds emitting from the soles, but not loud enough to attract anything. He glanced back at Ria quickly to check she was still there, and was answered by her smiling slightly to him, just to let him know that she was. He seemed to relax slightly, but she felt his body go tense again as he paused three quarters up the steps, his feet stopping and silencing, his arm muscles flexing and tightening as he rose the axe slightly higher with its head closer to his shoulder. Ria narrowed her eyes in question as she whispered again-

"What?"

Kaplan looked back at her quickly, his eyes motioning towards the top of the broken escalator as he pressed one finger against his lips. Ria nodded slowly and froze to the spot as well, straining her ears to listen to what Kaplan seemed to have heard. She squinted as she stared up towards the top of the escalator, able to hear something, not clear or sure of what it was. She tilted her head slightly, hearing something again, something low and slightly crunchy. It sent a shiver down her spine, something odd, it sounded as though something was squelching, something was moving, or being roughly tugged.

Kaplan looked back at her, giving her 'the look' and instantly imprinted on her mind of what it was. He stepped up one of the metal steps slowly, making sure not to cause any noise, and she followed. Then he stopped again, stretching is neck ad looking up, able to just about see across the marbled ground of the second floor. His cheek clenched and his jaw went ridged, then he looked back and crouched down on the steps. Ria crouched down also and looked at him.

"Suggestions?"

He shrugged slightly. Ria felt a bit unsure of what to do, she'd never really worked in Raccoon City for long, maybe only four months when she was with Umbrella, because she had originally been station in Mansgrove City, but was transferred due to a promotion of status. She bit her lip as she looked up towards the top, crouching just below Kaplan with her back leaning against the side of the escalator.

"Go round, maybe?"

Kaplan shook his head slowly, his eyes seeming to not be focusing on anything, his mind seeming to be far away. But he shook his head more strongly a second time, seeming to snap back suddenly, looking at her as he spoke in a whisper-

"No point, it'll take up time"

Kaplan's face was going slightly pale, his mouth parted a small amount as his eyes just stared at the top of the escalator, obviously regretting his plan slightly. But there wasn't much either of them could do.

Go back, stay where they were, or go up.

Neither of them liked any of the three options, but the first two were an obvious no go, because if they wanted to actually get anywhere they had to go up. Ria nodded slowly at him with her agreement, her eyes slightly narrow and her face serious, reassuring him that she was one hundred percent behind him, all the way, no matter what.

Kaplan looked at her for a moment, taking a breath in slowly and then letting it out as he nodded back. He stood up slowly, turning to face the top of the escalator with a face of dread as he raised the axe in his hands and tightened his grip on the long wooden handle. He looked back quickly, checking that Ria was ready, and she nodded, having also pushed herself up to stand and raising her handgun up, holding it with both hands with her arms bent so it was close to her shoulder.

Kaplan turned back the way he was to move, took a gulp of cold air, and then moved first, stepping up with a light tap of his shoe hitting metal, while Ria followed close behind, her handgun pointing directly over his right shoulder. Another tap came from the metal steps his left shoe hit the next step, and the next, and the next, feeling the colour in his face drain as he was now able to just about see across the dirty marble floor of the second floor.

Ria seemed to go tense, he could feel it, as they stepped up to be two steps from the top, now able to see the carnage and mess that had taken over the second floor. The smashed shop windows and the large splats of dark red ink, the torn clothing and material, broken items and furnishings, the many slumped figures and the slow shuffling and animal movements of the things that had taken over this level. Kaplan felt his eyes widen slightly, hearing Ria whisper in shock and dismay from behind him-

"Oh god"

She didn't sound frightened, but she sounded more sickened or as though she might vomit. And he didn't blame her, because any sane or normal person would have felt pale and green and as though they might keel over and pour the contents of their guts out onto the floor in sick repulsion. He could feel a cold tingle run down his spine, forcing his grip on the axe's handle to tighten, as a blood-covered face looked up from the ground a few metres away from them.

The face snarled lowly, baring its blood dripping teeth that poured red liquid and saliva onto the ground as it looked up from the meal that lay sprawled on the floor just in front of it. And what made it worse was the fact that it seemed to snarl loud enough to force the others next to it to look up as well. A group of people, covered with the red liquid that had been spraying from their meals on the floor, torn clothing and lacerated skin from the attacks that had ended up making them so vicious. Ria stepped up closer next to Kaplan, narrowing her eyes, her face determined and frowned, but slightly wary, as she aimed the handgun towards one of the people's heads.

It was a horrifying sight, the floor a mass of slumped and motionless bodies, bloody and mangled as they lay in odd angles in pools of blood, with one slumped against a wall with blood splattered and dripping slowly down the wall behind them.

Ria just shook her head slowly, staring in disgust as the small group of blood frenzied people slowly chomped on what had been a six strong group of ex-S.T.A.R.S members, obvious due to the uniforms that the dead bodies wore, mangled and cut, stained and dripping with dark sticky blood.

There was then a chorus of moans and blood dripping wails emitting from the mouths of those who had previously been eating. Each of them looked up with hunger, a mass of creamy blue eyes and red faces snarling as they rose to their unstable feet, the thought of a newer fresher meal much more appealing to them than that which they had previously been eating. There was shuffling and rustling of material as the group of people slowly stepped forward, moving over the bodies that lay motionless on the floor, their bright blue or white-cyan milky filmed eyes staring blankly from their pale or bloody faces.

Kaplan's eyes twitched from each person to the next, counting them quickly – Six, three each. His dark eyes flickered over to Ria who stood to his left, her handgun raised up and pointing at the closest person to them. Her face quickly looked over to him, indicating with a short nod that she had thought of it as well. Then, as they looked away from each other and to the group before them, they both stepped forward, moving towards the closest two out of the group of people.

Kaplan raised the axe back, swinging it diagonally to his left, his arm muscles flexing and stretching slightly as it arched round the side of his shoulder. The man in front of him stepped forward, limping on one leg and reaching out with a blood curled hand as he snarled with hunger. But he was cut off as the muscles in Kaplan's arms flexed and tightened again as the axe was bounced back from around his shoulder in one swift movement, and was propelled forward with all his effort.

There was a low squelched thump and a smacking sound as the bladed edge of the axe collided and pierced into the man's neck. The man fell to the floor instantly, landing on his side and remaining motionless, but Kaplan didn't have a chance to pull the axe out, as he could feel the cold air brushing against his arm to his left. He span and dodge an attack of a woman who had thrown her self at him. The woman stumbled past with a snarl, but then turned sharply, raised her distorted arms and pounced towards him again, but Kaplan was fast.

Pulling his right fist back, he threw it out, punching the woman directly in her face so that her nose crunched and was thrust right back into her skull. He could feel the skin and flesh mould round his hand for a split second as her face let out a spine tingling snap, before the propulsion forced the woman's body to change direction suddenly and she almost flipped backwards, landing hard on her shoulders to lay motionless on the floor.

Simultaneously to this, Ria had jumped forward, running on the balls of her feet as she twisted and bent forward, dodging the arms of a man who had jumped at her. He stumbled away from her with a low inhumanly moan, obviously annoyed at not managing to grab his meal. But Ria ignored it and swivelled her hips to her right, spinning on her right heel as she turned to increase the propulsion of her leg, rising her left leg and managing to kick a second man in the side of his mangled face with the outside of her shoe, his already distorted face wobbling and crunching as he jolted and was throw away from her, falling hard onto the floor with a loud smack. But he moaned again, obviously not deterred from her kick, and began to struggle to get back up.

Ria frowned, now getting slightly annoyed with the guy being so persistent. But she was caught off guard, and turned, having to jump and step in perfect movements, dodging another man who had pounced forward with a loud snarl of blood frenzy. He rolled off her shoulder easily, stumbling slightly and stepped away, having to turn back round slowly again. She looked from him to the other man that was now slowly standing up, but felt the beat of laboured and dead breath on her neck. Ria spun on the ball of her foot and thrust her left hand upwards, hitting the first man in his face, catching his chin with the butt of her palm. There was a sickening crunch as his head snapped backwards suddenly, lifted off his feet slightly and landed roughly onto the bloody marble floor on his back, blood seeping from the back of his head.

Ria felt Kaplan move past her suddenly, having retrieved the axe again, swinging it up over his shoulder and forcing it down upon the neck of the man she had forced to the ground earlier, who was half way getting up onto his feet. But now he was back down on the ground, a loud squelch came from his neck as the axe came down upon him, and then a clang as the axe followed through his neck and hit the marble ground with a large splat of dark red blood. Ria took suit also, lifting her pistol up, pointing it over Kaplan's crouched pose and pulled the trigger, hitting the man she had pushed out of the way squarely between the eyes. He shuddered and fell backwards, landing with a thud to the ground.

They both paused and for a moment wondered what had taken over them, but they looked at each other, giving a face of slight satisfaction or relief that nothing bad had happened. Kaplan smiled, he actually smiled, a proper complete smile, one of 'are-you-all-right?' and for some strange reason, Ria smiled back. She wasn't sure why, maybe it was to be polite? Or maybe it was because she was slightly creeped out by Kaplan's face, so pale a scared that he might as well be dead too, but smiling as though everything was alright, as though he was actually trying to hide it. She might have given a slightly sound of nervous laughter, but she didn't, because maybe she was actually happy, or amused? She didn't know, but there was a low male moan from their right that cut every off.

They'd forgotten about the sixth person.

Kaplan and Ria gave each other a slight look of frustration, and then watched the man struggle on his feet towards them, as they both moved to stand back to back in prepared positions. The man snarled and reached forward, he pounced, and for a moment it seemed imminent that he might actually bite something. But it wasn't to be, as two rather hard and angered fists came into contact with each of his red cheeks, a really loud smack and a snapping noise coming from his skull, as he lifted clean off of his feet and flew backwards, hitting the ground hard, rolling head-over-heels and then skidding to a complete stop.

Then there was silence again.

Kaplan straightening his back with a sigh as he raised the axe up and heaved it over his right shoulder, placing it there and holding the end of the handle with his right hand, looking over to Ria as he did so, a slight relieved look upon his face. She returned the look, breathing slightly heavier than before in exhaustion. What should they do now?

She looked around for a moment, wondering what to do next, looking over to Kaplan and watching as he nervously stepped over a dead body that lay on the ground, and up to one of the motionless ex-S.T.A.R.S members, who lay face down in a pool of blood. Kaplan stood over the body, lowering the axe down to his side, looking a bit hesitant and wary as he looked over to her, giving a short look of blankness, and then slowly bent down and reached towards the body at his feet.

Ria watched, a bit bewildered, but then surprised when Kaplan stood back up with a handgun nestled in his free hand, which he had just pulled from the thigh holster on the body that lay on the bloody marble floor. He leaned towards her and handed it to her, his hand gripping round the barrel as he held it out to her grip first. She took it, slightly amused at the fact that the silver and chrome handgun, which Kaplan had just handed her, was completely different to the black one that she had gotten earlier. She took it and held it firmly in her other hand, lifting it up to test the weight for a moment, it was slightly heavier than the other one but she would have to get used to that.

Kaplan stepped further away again, looking around for a moment until he pause over the body that lay slumped again the wall, and bent down to pull something else off of the ground, something that was still firmly gripped in the dead ex-S.T.A.R.S. member's hands. He grabbed it and pulled it roughly, the material shoulder sling being pulled from the body's shoulder and causing it to fall on its side. Kaplan jumped back quickly, slightly startled at it and prepared for anything to happen. But nothing did, and so with a small sigh of relief he placed the axe on the ground leaning against his leg, and lifted what he had just found.

A HK G36E, a black assault rifle type gun with one trigger, a long wide barrel design and a shoulder buttress for when you used it. There was also a sling, connected to the front and back, which he lifted up and place his right arm and head through the loop so the gun hung at his side. Then he bent down again and grabbed something else off of the floor, pulling them from the belt of the motionless S.T.A.R.S. member.

Two grenades, which Ria would have asked to take for him, since he seemed slightly weighted down, but he had already pushed them into each pocket on his lab-coat and was now striding over to her, his axe gripped firmly in both hands again. He smiled with that 'are-you-ready' sort of way and then motioned towards something with his eyes and a nod.

"Over there"

Ria followed his gaze, looking over towards the back of the second floor, near the corner half hidden in shadow due to the lights on this level not working, and felt a small sigh creep over her lips. She nodded over to Kaplan and quickly they both stepped past the array of bodies that lay across the ground.

* * *

It hadn't been long now, and already things had gone completely out of control. 

"S-sir, we seem to have run into a problem"

Cain frowned immensely, feeling his skin crawl with frustration, and walked briskly over to one of the technicians inside the Main Control tent, looking at the man with a stony glare, probably capable of petrifying someone on the spot like the ancient Greek legend of Medusa.

"What is it?"

His low and angered German accented voice was like barbed wire, coursing through each individual in the tent. The technician looked at him with a sense of panic written all over his face, before he gulped in some of the cold stale air and spoke, his voice wavering slightly.

"W-well, T-Virus levels have reached critical mass, there's no way it c-can be held back for much longer, S-sir. Desperate m-m-measures m-m-might be n-needed…S-sir"

The technician watched, his wide eyes like a rabbit stuck in headlights as he looked at the older German man next to him. Cain frowned, feeling his own face go cold and grey as though it might explode in a fury of snakes and venom, lashing and attacking almost everything and anything with pure hatred and frustration at the chaos that was going on around him. Why wasn't anything doing as it was supposed to!

"What!"

The technician almost jumped completely out of his skin, nearly toppling off the chair on which he sat, his face going a dead shade of waxy white and his eyes flickered open and closed, gasping loudly as Cain's words almost blew him out of the tent. Everyone went deadly silent, as though a knife had cut off the noise, and were all now looking over to watch and listen in on what was happening. At the technician who cautiously leaned sideways on his seat away from Cain, who stood next to him in a rather menacing way with his arms by his sides and his face almost screwn up to a pulp.

"W-w-well, S-s-sir. It w-won't be long until t-the…"

"Speak up!"

Cain's furied order caused the technician to nod quickly and repeatedly with blind panic and fright, his eyes closed as he gulped several times and spoke slower to calm himself down.

"It won't be long until…until the infection reaches…the gates. There's a high chance off…someone out there in the crowd…who is carrying the virus"

Cain's frown looked as though it might be able to turn into some sort of origami style paper folding thing, but it then faded, the wrinkles and acid smoothening out until his face returned to the normal blank and serious stare. The technician looked at him from the corner of his wide eyes, his mouth open slightly preparing himself for anything that might happen.

"How long"

Cain's voice was surprisingly calmer and softer than before, and the technician felt his nerves lessen also, realising that everyone was watching, and letting out an accidental burst of nervous laughter, which he pulled back in and swallowed, forcing his face into seriousness.

"A-about thirty minutes, maybe, possibly, an hour, Sir"

Cain felt his lungs take in the largest possibly breath of cold air that they could, his lips pursing and then blowing it back out with a sigh as he too gulped, but with contempt. He then looked sharply over to his left, causing everyone else in the tent to jolt upright with surprise and alertness. They all looked at him, their eyes wide also, but more with preparation of his next order, as though they were in the army or something. Cain found it slightly amusing, they were only technicians and scientist, expendable but useful.

"Use any means necessary to hold it back, for as long as possible. I don't want to see a single atom or chromosome of that virus any where near the gates, we want to save lives here people!"

They all looked at each other, sharing similar faces of relief at what he had said, or just general confusion on what to do. But it was interrupted, and they all went ridged again in their seats and Cain's piercingly angry voice shouted at them-

"NOW!"

* * *

Three minutes had past and they had only just entered into a clothes shop, the one that Kaplan had pointed out. It was situated near the back on the second level, half hidden in darkness and shadow with next to none of the lights in the shop working, apart from a floor standing lamp that was part of a display, which had fallen over and was now casting long looming shadows across the walls and ceiling. Apart from that, they weren't really sure what shop it was, due to the large blue neon sign outside on the wall being broken and smashed beyond recognition. But it didn't matter, all they need to do was find some clothes among the large mess on the floor, get some better provisions and then leave this dump. 

But that seemed a lot easier than it actually was, due to the amount of mess that lay sprawled across the floor, and the lack of light. Everything, absolutely everything that was in the shop, was on the floor like a stampede of Rhino's had rushed through. It was all messed up, practically every item was covered with dirt and grime, with splats of blood here and there, a pool on the floor and a long drag mark, or a smear of red liquid across the walls. Most of the clothes were torn, or maybe even slightly wet due to a water pipe having burst from the wall were a large gaping hole was, leading into a decimated Home Furnishings Shop. Dust and brick lay around the gaping hole, the water from the pipe spraying out slightly in a mist of dirty and cold liquid.

But at the moment Kaplan sat nearer the entrance of the shop, where as the hole was near the back. Clothes, hats and shoes, some other random things, metal railings, hangers, shelves, boxes and trolleys, all lay in a jumbled heaps and piles across the large shop floor. Thrown around randomly and scattered as they spilt outside onto the large hall balcony of the second floor, covering some of the floor near the back of the second floor with clothes as well. It seemed that looters might have been here, but by the looks of it, they either didn't get a chance to get anything or there was just too much to steal.

Kaplan looked away from the mess and to something in front of him. He stepped over to where a display table was, stopping slowly and then bending forward to move his hands around the mess on the table. He'd managed to find a sheath that was used to carry an axe on your back, and so had placed the axe in that and left it on the till-desk next to the wall just behind him, but he still had the HK slung over his shoulder, hanging around his back as he threw a dirty pair of trousers to the side. He'd already found some things to use, a pair of black bikers boots had been hiding under the till-desk, and he'd placed them on the table with the axe, along with some actually clean underwear and socks that had been in their packets on a display at the wall that hadn't actually been touched, and a greyish-blue T-shirt that had been in a pile of other clothes.

It was odd, he didn't know why, but a smile crept across his lips. He couldn't help it, maybe he was going mad with the destruction around him? He wasn't sure; maybe he would end up being locked away in a white padded cell in some old mental institute, rocking backwards and forwards saying things over and over to him self. The thought was odd; he had to be mad to think of it in the first place, but he ignored it. That padded cell seemed like paradise compared to this place. But it just seemed to odd to be searching through a clothes shop when there was danger, imminent death, wandering around outside, ready to eat you as though you were a roast turkey. Umbrella really hadn't left them prepared for anything. Kaplan felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked up sharply to stare at the entrance doors, wondering if he had just heard something.

Had he? He wasn't sure, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him? His mouth parted slightly, his eyes flickering from the doors to the axe that lay about five metres away on the table, and then down to the gun that now hung at is side. Kaplan bit his lower lip, his eyes slightly wider as they scanned the rest of the room for anything. Then he spotted Ria, and felt the tension in his body release. She looked up at him from a rack of clothes that stood randomly near the back of the room. She gave a half-hearted smile of reassurance, looked back down at the rack and then pulled something from it. Kaplan sighed slightly and looked back down to what he was doing, grabbing something from the pile that caught his eyes and roughly pulling it out.

A pair of snow-camouflaged commando trousers

Exactly what he needed, as he held them out, satisfied with the size, almost perfect. Kaplan sighed thankfully, turned and threw them at the till-desk, where they landed over the boots and hung off the table slightly. He then paused and frowned, crossing each of the items off a mental list in his mind. All he needed was a belt, something that was able to hold the some of the things that he had gotten, the grenades for instance. By the looks of it, there wasn't going to be anything like that in here, nor any of the other shops. That sort of equipment would be in an ammunitions shop, but those were situated in the more industrial districts of the City, slightly further from the centre. The only choice he could think of made him shiver, he didn't really like the idea that popped into his head, but there wasn't much choice if he wanted to survive. And that took top priority, along with finding and keeping his friends alive.

He let out a frustrated breath of cold air and looked over towards Ria, who was walking past him on the other side of the shop, a bundle of clothes and things in her arms even though each of her hands still gripped onto her handguns. She stopped and dropped everything onto the floor, now standing next to a door. She gave a short glance over to him, before gently pushing the door open with her right foot, raising both arms and handguns to point them inside. Ria crouched down slightly, seeming as though she was sweeping her gaze across the floor of the room that she looked into. She paused for a moment but then sighed, standing back up slowly and looked over towards him again, a reassuring smile on her face of where she was going, through a door to some Women's Toilets. Kaplan nodded shortly in reply, and she nodded too, bending down to pick up the bundle of items again and then moving slowly into the toilets.

Kaplan watched her go, slightly nervous at being left alone in the shop, in the slight darkness and silence, the only noise coming from the inane hissing of the water pipe near the back of the shop. But to be honest, he wasn't really worried at the moment, he knew where Ria was, and if anything were to happen she would come rushing out to help him. And besides, they hadn't seen anything for sometime now so it seemed safe for the time being. He let out a slowly and wavering sigh of cold air, clenching his fists and forcing the thoughts from his mind.

The thoughts that always swamped him, causing him to drown in his own fear.

What if there were things right out side? What if there were things in the Women's Toilets? What if Ria wasn't able to shout? What is she was already dead? What if he was alone? What if a large crowd of hungry people came walking through? What if Umbrella came to get them? What if everyone else, Alice, Matt and Rain, were already dead too?

What if? What if? What if?

It was never – Why? When? Who? Those questions always seemed to already be answered for him, something he had never really needed to think about, something that had been spoon-fed to him by the false lies of Umbrella.

Kaplan let out a sigh of contempt for his own silliness, forcing the images and questions from his mind, pushing them to the back of his brain and squeezing them all into a tiny box and locking it up, leaving it to rot and disappear. And so, he took one look over towards the Women's Toilet door, which now swung closed, the door that he knew Ria was just on the other side of. He breathed in, slowly and surly, then breathed out and clenched his jaw, lifting the HK-G36E with both hands, his right gripped firmly around the trigger and grip, while his left hand was holding onto the grip half way down the barrel for support. He lifted it him, aiming it in front of him as he then stepped off towards the large smashed and blood splattered glass doors of the shop, back out onto the balcony.

* * *

She smiled softly, flicking her hair back over her shoulders, which fell down just below them, and then with both hands pushed the long brown strands of hair up into a tight ponytail, tying it up and holding it together with two small black hair-bands, with a few strands hanging down one side of her face. 

Ria looked at herself in the mirror, her face looking back with a blank expression across her lips and cheeks, slightly pale and cold, hey bright brown eyes a bit watery as she leaned forward with her hands against the marble sink. She let out a cold heaving sigh, looking away from herself and down to the two different handguns that lay next to each other on the marble table where the sinks were. She felt her eyes frown, letting out a small breath of the cold air as she looked down to the ground.

The Women's Toilets weren't all that big, with a white marble floor and white tiled walls. The door through which she had entered was on her left next to the sinks, and behind her were a set of ten toilet cubicles, five on each wall. All of the doors on the toilets were closed, one of which housed a wide sticky pool of dark crimson blood that was also smeared around the cubical walls and toilet, a body with bullet holes pummelled into it sitting precariously on the loo as it leaned against one wall. Ria had checked that one earlier due to the blood, slightly wary of what it was, but was relieved to find that the woman in it was completely dead. But there was something else, the cubical at the far right hand corner of the room, hidden in shadow due to one of the lights on the ceiling being smashed, the blue door closed and locked tightly. Ria felt her skin crawl slightly, strangely, trying to ignore it and not let it bother her. Her face turned back to look at its reflection, the maroon colour eyes blank and slightly empty. It had been some time since she had been on her own, to just think silently to herself, to just recollect her mind and her thoughts.

She sighed at her reflection in the mirror, but let her eyes move down over the attire that she had just dressed her self in, having dumped the lab-coat and jumper that she had worn on the floor next to the sink, along with the old trainers and the white surgical material she had woken up in. She was now dressed in a pair of thick and tight black trousers, with blue on the inside of the leg and padding on the front of the thighs. The trousers were tucker tightly into the boots that were on her feet, a pair of knee-high black leather boots, with a slightly raised heel, treaded sole, and metal buckles going all the way up the front. Round her waist was a wide belt with a small pouch on the back, while two hand-gun holsters were connected to it with the straps fastened tightly around her thighs. Everything had to be tight and secure in case of any event, in case something happened and they had to run. A tight short-sleeved, dark navy coloured shirt with a high turtleneck covered her top half, exposing her bare pinkish peachy arms. Her eyes focused on a spot on one of her arms where a needle had gone in, protruding her personal boundary. Ria frowned for a moment, but let the thought slip purposefully and let out a sigh of thankfulness at having found some decent clothes at least.

She reached forward quickly, not giving it any thought, and grabbed the two handguns from the sink table, turning away from the sink to move over towards the door through which she had entered and to go back out to the shop where Kaplan was. She wasn't worried; she couldn't be, because Kaplan was okay by himself. She knew he wasn't very self-confident, she had heard it many times before. He thought he wasn't strong; he wasn't useful or other crap like that. But he didn't realise that he was probably the most useful person there was. There weren't many people who were able to do the things that he could, and she knew that she was one of them. He was way stronger than he thought too; after all, he had almost given up his own life to save them. In fact, he had given up his own life to save them, letting them leave him alone.

* * *

"_Just do it! Do it now! Please…"_

_No he couldn't do this, she couldn't let him, she wasn't worth it, wasn't worth his own life, it was too much._

"_GO!"_

* * *

Ria felt her eyes water slightly, but shook it from her mind quickly, not wanting to walk out and look as though she had been crying, because that would send Kaplan off into fits of worry. Ria turned and walked away from the sink, but then stopped. 

She gasped loudly as though someone had hit her in the stomach with a metal pip, her hand dropping one of the handguns to the floor as she jolted forward in pain and surprise, bending over and grabbing at her stomach quickly with her empty hand, letting out short rapid breaths of surprise and confusion as she looked at the ground, her head going slightly high and dizzy. What was wrong? What had happened? Ria felt her head spin with blurriness of light and sickness. She could feel her skin crawl, as though it was moving and crackling.

Something was wrong, very wrong.

The pain in her stomach jolted again, and she gasped, dropping the other handgun and falling to her knees as she held her stomach with both hands now, her eyes squinted shut as she strained to understand what was going on. The hair that was loose from the ponytail she had just done waved around in her face as she squinted and gritted her teeth with complete and utter agony. The pain was indescribable, like it was coming from within herself, like there was something moving around in her body, something large and spiky, as though it were sharp knives moving slowly up her and down her veins, cutting and splitting each individual muscles and tendon and ligament, one after the other. It was like something was poking and prodded at her whole body to try to escape.

Ria clenched her mouth hard, opening her eyes slightly as the pain seemed to seep away; she looked down at her stomach, frowning slightly with sweat shining on the side of her face slightly. But her hands instantly let go and reflexed up towards her head, grasping at her skull as though someone had stabbed her directly into the brain with a sharp knife, the pain throbbing and thudding loudly in her ears, over and over as though someone was beating a drum.

Ria gasped for air, trying to take more air in, but was unable to, her brown eyes rolling around in panic until they managed to focus slightly on the marble floor below her, which fuzzed and blurred, and got closer as she hit the ground.

* * *

_"Increase the dosage" _

_A body laid on a metal table next to her, she could see, a man, dark brownish black hair and some stubble, his eyes closed._

_"But, Sir. It could kill her, it's far to high, we aren't even sure if this works yet, what about the possible side-effects?"_

_The voices around her seemed to far away, a face blurring in and out of focus._

_"What did you say!"_

_The white light, like a fuzzy sun or pale icy glow, moved around and beamed down, burning her skin._

_"S-sir, w-we aren't even sure if Ashford's research is 100 p-p-percent accurate, he could have given us false data"_

_Where was she? A bright void of whiteness surrounded all of her, as if she was in the centre of the sun. She tried to reach out, but her body didn't respond, her limbs couldn't move._

_"Ashford wouldn't dare try that; he could loose much. We've come too far now to stop"_

_The voice was low and sinister, something dark and evil about it._

_"Y-yes, sir"_

_The more passive voice bowed down to the more aggressive one. But the faces and voices got further away, until it all blurred to black. _

* * *

"Wha…" 

She gasped, pushing herself up with her hand, holding her other to the side of her face in pain, as she sat up and pushed her back against the cold tiled wall, taking in the cold empty air while pain and confusion swarmed around inside her head like a hive of sharp needles.

What was going on? She frowned, squinting her eyes open and closed tightly as the pain slowly seeped away, as though it had dripped away from her like gas or something inhumanly. Ria opened her eyes fully, opening them wide and looking up at the ceiling high above her, beginning to blink over and over to focus her sight on her surroundings, trying to remembering where she was.

The Women's Toilets, and she was now sat on the floor against the wall.

"What…"

Ria spoke to herself, half-heartedly and confused as she pushed herself up and stood straightening her back, with surprising ease.

That was odd.

Something was strange, she could feel it, looking around and frowning as though something was missing to her. What was it? Her eyes scanned the room around her as if something might answer, was it anything in here? What was wrong? There was something, nagging at the back of her head like a little voice; she couldn't feel the pain anymore, nor the tiredness or the annoying feeling of being unfocused.

She couldn't quite place it, stepping forward and over towards the two handguns that lay on the floor nearby. What was it? It annoyed not being able to place it, but also what she had just experienced had confused her beyond thinking, like a blur of white movement in her subconscious, it had to mean something. Ria shook her mind, trying to force the annoyances from her thought, it wasn't important, it couldn't be, there were other things she had to worry and think about.

Ria sighed as she moved it from her thought, and picked the two handguns up, standing back up straight and roughly pushing them into each holster on her thigh. Her jaw clenched slightly as she went to step forward towards the door.

But she stopped abruptly.

Something had caught her eye.

She turned slowly, leaning forward and placing one hand on the long marble sink table, her eyes frowning and narrowing as she focused all her energy on one thing, something about her face, about the way she looked. Her face was staring boldly back at her from the grubby mirror in front as she frowned. The small patch of hair that had been shaved on the side of her head, where the I.V. feed had entered, it was gone. Instead there were a few longish strands of brunette hair, reaching down to just below her ear. She frowned, that was odd.

Maybe she was mistaken? Maybe there hadn't been a shaved patch there? Maybe it was on the other side of her head? It was so strange.

Ria paused for a moment, but before she could think further she turned sharply on the spot, pulling one of the handguns up from its holster and gripping it tightly with both hands, shockingly fast and swift. She surprising herself with her reflexes, her own actions and reactions making her frown slightly. What was it? She felt so weird, like there was something different that she couldn't quite place. Ria bit her lip, wondering what on earth she was doing until…she paused.

There it was again.

A noise.

Ria felt her brown eyes frown slightly, scanning the area of the Women's Toilets with the butt of her handgun, pointing it in every direction. But she paused, what was it? It hadn't been there before, something quaint and gentle, but very cut and abrupt. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt her energies focus instinctively on the last cubical, the fifth one that stood right at the very end of the right hand wall half hidden in shadow and darkness.

The one with the door locked.

Ria felt something move up the back of her neck, like a shock of coldness, or tingle of fear. But it wasn't fear it was something else. It was like curiosity, she was wary of what it was but knew she couldn't leave without checking. And somewhere, near the back of her mind, she wasn't afraid of what it might be, it was as though she knew it wasn't a threat, like something bad wasn't going to happen. It sure as hell felt weird, that's how she could only describe it. And before Ria knew what she was doing, she had already walked straight over to the cubical right at the very end, hidden in shadow, and had stopped right in front of it, standing facing the dark blue door with flaking paint and a smear of blood.

But she'd gone and placed her handgun back in its holster, why? She didn't know. She'd just done it as if she wouldn't need it, one hand placed on the hilt of the handgun that resided in the other holster, while her other arm hung by her side and her ears strained and focused on the noise. The noise that was coming from behind that door.

It was a slight wavering and whimpering noise, it was a slow and gentle, like that of a voice, like the voice of a person. It was the voice of a person crying.

Ria gritted her teeth, not in anger or hatred, because as if by the spur of the moment her right leg lashed out and kicked the blue door in front of her, hard. Her black leather booted foot hit hard into the dirty silver lock on the door with a loud smack and crack of wood and metal. The wooden frame around the door buckled and cracked slightly, the lock roughly snapping away with a clinking sound as the door smashed against the wall of the cubical. There was a sequel from the other side, a panic stricken loud cry of fright and absolute horror. Ria felt her throat lurch in surprise, in pity and empathy as the door swung swiftly and loudly, hitting the wall to the side and revealing what was inside. And there, at the back of the cubical, with the toilet seat down as they sat precariously on top, and their back against the far wall, their legs up off of the ground and hugged against their chest with their arms up and shielding their face as they screamed loudly in horror.

"No! Please! Don't hurt me!"

A woman, or rather a girl, maybe of the age round about 19 to 21, long straight brown hair reaching half way down her back, hanging around and other her head and hiding most of her face, which was bright red in the cheeks with all the crying she had done, red and raw. While the rest was pale and sickly white with fright, hot steaming tears of terror rolling across he face, which she tried to hide with her hands. Ria felt her body relax and her hand let go of the handgun on her thigh as she looked down at the girl who sat shivering on the toilet seat in front of her. She stepped closer to the girl slightly and stooped over, her own face lined with worry and warm friendliness as she tried to calm the girl down.

"It's okay…"

The girl seemed as though she was panicking, trying to push herself away slightly as her whole body shuddered and wobbled as though it might collapse. But Ria felt her eyes wrinkle and her lips smile more, straining to make her face look warm and caring and her eyes gentle and full of worry for the poor girl that sat quivering in front of her

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you"

Ria bent down and crouched on the floor, putting herself at the same level as the girl to be more convincing and not intimidating. She reached out slowly and placed one of her hands on the girl's knee to show that she cared. The girl seemed to go rigid, her eyes staring back through the damp strands of hair, as though she were a wild animal that had been cornered, pausing for a moment as she looked at the woman who had just appeared.

And before Ria could do anything to react or detest, the girl had launched herself forward at her, grabbing hold of her round the neck and hugging her tightly. Ria almost laughed with surprise and shock, but gave the girl a warm hug back that just cried over and over, whimpering random nonsense of things that had happened to her. Ria nodded slowly over and over to make sure that the girl knew she was listening and that she cared.

"I-I-I-I thought I was the only…and everyone…but it was so scary…and then this…I'm so scared…"

The girl began to cry rather loudly, the hot steamy tears of terror dripping onto Ria's shoulder and causing the shoulder of her navy turtleneck shirt to get sodden. The girl just continued to cry though.

"Please don't leave me alone!"

Ria felt herself smile slightly, pulling back from the girl's tight horror filled hug, and held the girl at arms length with her hands on each of the girls shoulders, looking directly into her eyes.

"I won't leave you, don't worry. You'll be fine now"

The girl nodded over and over, listening to Ria's words as though she'd never heard anyone speak to her before.

"Okay? Just stay with me, and stay close. Don't worry. I've got a friend outside too, so you won't ever be alone again, I promise"

Ria just let the words come, what ever worked to calm this poor girl down, because that's all she could really do at that point, anyone would panic and get upset about all this, it was the only human thing to do. The poor girl must have been through so much after what Umbrella had done, and to survive up until now by her self too was quite an accomplishment. Ria could have almost cried for her, Umbrella didn't deserve to exist, not after they'd done this to so many innocent people.

The girl looked at her, pushing her hair back behind her ears slowly to reveal an oval shaped face with very dark brownish orange eyes, pale with bright red cheeks. The girl took in a slow and bumpy breath, choking on it slightly as she then let it out in a sigh and seemed to relax. Ria let her smile fade slightly to a more worrying one, but still kind and warm.

"My name's Ria, what's yours?"

The girl looked at Ria with her watery eyes and took in a deep breath as the hot tears slowly began to subside, relaxing and looking relieved to be with someone again. She closed her eyes slowly and let the breath out, seeming to say her answer with a sigh as she opened her eyes again and looked back.

"N-Nancy"

Ria nodded as the girl said it again-

"Nancy Poway"

Ria smiled more and rubbed the girls shoulders with her hands.

"Nice to meet you, Nancy"

The girl smiled a bit, letting out a small laugh at Ria's smile, which was like a big blanked of relief.

"What do you say about leaving?"

Nancy nodded at the idea slowly, letting Ria nod back in recognition. Ria stood as she gripped tightly onto the girl's hand and helped her up to her feet, which wobbled a bit, so she let the girl regain the feeling in her legs. Ria then led the girl out of the dirty toilet cubical, holding her hand as she walked in front and towards the sinks at the other end. Luckily, Ria had closed the door to the cubical with the dead woman earlier.

"You okay?"

Nancy nodded quickly, so Ria smiled and continued-

"Right, lets go find my friend so we can leave"

* * *

_"Sir, something is wrong" _

_Where was he? What was this? It was like a physical version of his worries and doubts, as though he had been dropped into a pool of bright white burning light, burning the back of his eyes like hellfire, punishing him for all the sins he had committed._

_"What?"_

_The voices were spinning around his head, but for some reason his eyes focused on something to his left, a face, or a body. It was a woman, her eyes closed, lying on her back, long brown hair._

_"The injections seem to be manifesting on their own, we've seen similar with Projects: JS and RO, but slightly different"_

_His blurry vision rolled around again as his eyes moved to look to his other side, falling upon another person, a man this time, stubble and short black hair, his eyes closed as feeds emitted from nearly every part of his body._

_"How?"_

_What was going on, his body wasn't replying to his commands to move, he couldn't get up, he couldn't move._

_"His body is accepting and combining with the virus, like the others. Must be the shoulder bite from subject – LKR: 313, the one that was conducted down in The Hive"_

_"And?"_

_He tried to speak, but nothing was happening, his voice wasn't working._

_"I think we've just completed our last wave of results. We'll have to take DNA samples from these four and apply them to Project: Alice is it has worked"_

* * *

"Kaplan" 

What was it? His eyes were rolling around; the surroundings all around him were blurry and flashing past in rapid and fast movements, like an out of control roller coaster at a theme park.

"Kaplan, look at me. Focus"

The soft but firm female voice seemed to be so far away, as though it was drifting off into the distance, like a person turning the volume on the television down.

"Kaplan"

The voice repeated, taking him by surprise this time as it seemed to shout loudly in his ears, as though it had suddenly run up to him, as if the person had turned the volume up to full blast. But he couldn't place it. Where was it? His arm reached up to his own face as he groaned, feeling the stubble on his cheek and the thick blackish brown hair, the long eyelashes on his closed eyes as he wiped them, squinting them tightly and feeling a sour taste move up his throat. He forced himself to swallow the bitter taste back down to hold his stomach in as the voice spoke to him again.

"Kaplan, look at me"

He did, and felt the pain and blurriness subside, the defined and worried face blurring slowly into view until it merged into the familiar face of Ria, her shoulder-blade length brunette hair tied up in a pony-tail with some hanging down the sides of her face, and her maroon brown eyes filled with concern and anxiety that was directed towards him.

"You okay?"

Kaplan felt himself nod, realising that he was in fact looking upwards at the shops ceiling. The cold grey ceiling above him broken by Ria's image that leaned over him while both of her hands were on the sides of his shoulders, due to having probably been trying to snap him out of whatever had been happening to him. Ria's hands let go as she sat back to let him sit up, which he did so, sitting up slowly as he pushed himself up with a gloved hand, sitting in the middle of the floor with his other gloved hand against his face and rubbing it to try to make the agony and confusion go away.

But it already had for some strange reason, odd.

A moment ago he felt as though his head was in a vice, as though someone had taken a sledge hammer to his skull and smacked it repeatedly until it was smashed and broken to a tiny pulp. But he shook it away and pushed himself forward slightly to sit on the floor with his hands against his face as he let out a rather dejected and painful groan.

"What happened?"

Ria shrugged slightly as gripped hold of him with both hands, one under his arm the other around his elbow, helping him up onto his feet as she spoke.

"Don't know, you look like you were in pain though…"

She paused for a moment, looking him up and down to check he was all right and was capable to stand on his own. But he seemed to have no problem at it as he bent down to pick something up off of the floor, the axe, which was now in a sort of sheath to hold in to your back. He was now fully dressed as well, a tight short-sleeved pale bluish grey T-shirt, tucked into a pair of snow-camouflaged commando trousers. There was a belt around his waist as well, tightened up with the two grenades clipped to one side and a pair of empty holsters strapped around each thigh in case he needed them. His trousers, which were a lot like the ones that he had worn in The Hive, were then tucked into a pair of quarter length black leather boots with laces tied up the front. The HK-G36E was still sling over his shoulder, and the axe was now held to his back with a holster that had straps around the shoulders. Her eyes then returned to his face as she spoke with the sound of vagueness to her soft and calm voice.

"The same happened to me, I think"

Kaplan looked at her for a moment, his eyes a bit worried now with wondering of the pain she had also endured. But they then shifted away from her, looking shocked and taken aback by the person that stood next to her, his mouth parting with surprise and his eyes slightly wide. But Ria noticed this and looked from his to Nancy.

"Oh, this is Nancy"

Kaplan nodded slowly with his eyes still focused on the girls face, scanning her slightly shaking, wary and weak frame, clothed in a red top and white cardigan, with brown trousers and dirty white trainers. The girl looked back, or rather woman because she was about 20, pushing her rather long brown hair behind her ears as her bright brown eyes looked at him, slight inquisitively. But Ria's voice cut the silence again-

"Nancy, this is Kaplan"

Nancy nodded slowly at Ria's words as she studied him. He looked back, knowing that she was studying him as he watched her eyes wave up and down him as she took him all in, looking as though she'd been alone for a long time. Poor girl. Kaplan gave a quick and warm smile to her and nodded at Ria's words as Nancy looked up into his eyes and smiled back, happy to see a friendly face again. Then Kaplan's voice broke the silence as he looked at Ria-

"Well, I suggest we leave"

Everyone nodded at the idea and slowly turned to walk towards the entrance doors of the shop through which they had come from, just after Kaplan had picked something up and off the ground that had been next to his feet. And as they walked out, stepping over the piles of rubbish and clothes and through the bloody and smashed glass windows, he handed what he had to Ria. She took it and looked down in surprise at the thing in her hands while the three of them walked through the shadows at the back of the Second Level and towards the broken escalators. Ria sort of smiled, looking at it with question as to where Kaplan had found it. He raised his eyebrows as he spoke while he handed a torch to Nancy, which had been connected to the back of his belt.

"I went through the hole at the back of the shop, into another store, and saw it lying in a glass cabinet"

Ria nodded slowly as she held it up and studied it. A Daito. A type of sword, like the ones you see in those old samurai or ninja movies, with the thin silver blade and black bound hilt and hand guard, with a matching black scabbard. Luckily this one had a sling, similar to the one on Kaplan's gun, but smaller. Ria smiled with amusement as she lifted it up and placed one arm and her head through the loop so it was held against her back with the hilt just poking above her right shoulder. She looked over to Kaplan with thanks and then to Nancy to check she was okay. Nancy was just fiddling around with the torch that Kaplan had given her, checking if it worked and generally walking rather close behind them. Ria smiled at the girl, but shuddered as she walked into Kaplan's arm, which he was holding out to stop her from walking.

She looked at him with confusion as she stood next to him, feeling Nancy bump into them from behind and let out a small yelp of surprise. Ria followed Kaplan's gaze, which was transfixed on the spot where the dead ex-S.T.A.R.S members had been laying, 'had' being the operative word because they weren't there any more, the bodies were gone. Kaplan felt his blood run cold, turning round to look at Ria and Nancy, who were both staring at the spot where all the blood was smeared, Ria because she was also worrying where the bodies had gotten to, and Nancy because she was confused on what the hell they were looking at. Ria gave him a look of wariness, also wondering where the bodies had gone. That was until she saw Kaplan's face go pale and sickly, turning very slowly to face the way back to the shop, to look at what he was staring at. And that was it; Kaplan could feel his whole body stand on the edge, tingling with a cold sensation of anxiety and fear as his eyes fell upon what was standing behind them. Nancy looked at them both for a moment in wonder, and turned to see what they were staring at, screaming out in shock as she backed away quickly and into Ria and Kaplan, gripping onto them tightly as if they were life-bags. Kaplan grabbed hold of the HK that hung by his side and lifted it up, along with Ria who had pulled out one of her handguns, both of them aiming at the large group of people that stood behind them, the six dead bodies of the ex-S.T.A.R.S members.

Ria seemed to shake her head, thinking whether to run or shoot. But there wasn't much else for it, as they watched in cold fear as shuffling sounds and raspy snarls came from the shops near where they had been. Watching with fear in their eyes as more people slowly moved out of the shops to join with the small crowd of dead S.T.A.R.S members. An array of distorted and deadly pale faces, bloody and mangled, with arms and claw like hands reaching out, unearthly wails of pain and hunger emitting from their rotten lungs as their torn and dirty clothes rustled with each painful step. The three of them slowly backed away from the crowd, moving together and staying close. There was too many of them, far too many, if they were to shoot they would attract even more. Kaplan nudged Ria and they turned quickly, running towards the broken escalators behind them. But Nancy stopped and screamed, pointing wildly down to the First Floor that was below, upon a crowd of people who had gathered at the bottom of the escalator. Loud wails and moans came from below as a few people had already begun to ascend up the metal steps.

Ria grabbed hold of Nancy and pulled her back, moving with Kaplan as they led around the broken escalators and across the marble floor of the long and wide balcony that ran along the side of the hall, away from the crowd of people behind and past a few shops that were to their left. Kaplan could see what Ria was aiming for, a set of escape doors near the far wall. But she stopped again as Nancy screamed at another large group that began to walk out of a shop in front, which they had to go past in order to get to the stairs.

"Shit"

Kaplan's words were wavering and cold, his eyes frantically looking back at the large crowd behind them, which were following very slowly and relentlessly as they moaned and limped closer and closer, and then to the crowd in front that closed the gap. Ria was also looking around, but then pointed quickly at the shop next to them. They stepped forward quickly to run inside but were stopped by another group of people who had stepped forward from the darkness and onto the balcony, blocking the shop's entrance. Nancy screamed again as the three of them backed away, stopping as their backs touched the glass panelled balcony railings behind them, stopping people from falling over and hitting the marble ground of the Ground Floor.

"We're trapped!"

Ria and Kaplan both looked at each other in panic, with crowds of people closing in on their right, left and front. The two of them looked around frantically to find an escape route, scanning the crowds of people with their eyes, looking around the walls and above. Kaplan gritted his teeth in concentration and panic, Nancy's hands clutching tightly onto his arm as she hid behind him and Ria. She was shaking wildly and hyperventilating a bit. But Kaplan had to ignore it, looking over to Ria to see her lean over the glass panelled railing behind them, looking down upon the Ground Floor at the bottom. She let out a loud breath showing that she had come up with a plan but hated it, as she turned on her heel, her hair flicking around her face, and screamed at them-

"Jump!"

Kaplan gave her a look of surprise but didn't have time to argue as he grabbed one of Nancy's arms while Ria grabbed the other, and pounced on his heels, lifting Nancy up off of her feet with the help of Ria, and jumped straight over the balcony's edge.

What the fuck were they doing!

Nancy screamed wildly, her legs running around in thin air as they fell, and fell, and fell, plummeting downwards feet first towards the hard ground below. Kaplan gritted his teeth tightly, looking down as he prepared himself for the impact. And within a split second they hit it.

A cold rush of freezing water hitting them from underneath and swallowed them up whole, rushing around them like a whirl-pool, sloshing them around and catching them, the freezing coldness of the water making them shout with surprise, splashing against their skin and smothering them completely.

Kaplan stood up with shock and surprise, gasping loudly as he jolted upright, the cold-water around him splashed around, dripping from his body and rolling over his now soaking wet arms, flowing over the T-Shirt that now stuck tightly against his skin, his blackish hair now flat and dripping water over his rough cheeks. Kaplan quickly pushed his hand back through his hair to push it off of his forehead, and then threw his arms down to pull Nancy up and out of the water as she struggled around with surprise. She gasped for breath; probably having swallowed a bit of it, and clung to him, shivering slightly as he pulled her up onto her feet, the water making her hair go a dark shade.

"Hurry!"

Ria's scream came over the splashing of water, making Kaplan look over to her still with surprise in his face. Her hair was soaking wet, her shirt stuck tight against her skin as the cold water rolled down from her dripping hair and over her face, pouring from off her chest and down her legs as she waded quickly over to them and grabbed hold of Nancy by the wrist.

What had they just done?

They'd just jumped over the edge of the balcony and landed straight into the deep pool of the Mall's fountain.

Kaplan could still hear the loud wails and moans of the people above them, angry at loosing their meal, as he jumped out of the fountain's poll and onto the bench around it, helping Nancy out while Ria jumped over to stand next to him, urging them to run as she gasped loudly in surprise, pushing them to make them run as the man that had been bobbing around in the water staining it red had now sat bolt upright and was wailing as he crawled across the bench towards them.

"Go!"

It was Kaplan's words this time, loud and frantic as he grabbed hold of Nancy by her hand and ran with her across the dirty marble Ground Floor, as she gasped and coughed for breath, her other hand being gripped tightly by Ria who ran on her other side while looking back occasionally to see if anything was following. And even though there wasn't, they still continued to run. Kaplan's heart was beating hard in his chest with testosterone and shock.

What had just happened to them? What had Umbrella done to him and Ria?

* * *

_Well, how about that! I'd just like to say well done for reading exactly 29 pages! Or in other words, 13,956 words! The longest chapter ever! I thought what the heck, since I haven't updated for a long time I might as well make this chapter long! Hope you all like!_

_And check out my Profile page while you're at it! Become a character in The Void Of Penance!_


	13. Final Flight

_RE-DONE – Yep, you guessed it, this chapter was redone. For those of you who have already read this, please feel free to skip the bits about Phoebe and Andy and just read the bits with Carlos and the others, because those were the parts I changed. It shouldn't take you long._

_To everyone who hasn't, read all of it! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence

* * *

**

Final Flight

* * *

"Rain?"

She frowned slightly and rolled her eyes towards him, a bit annoyed with is constant pestering and questions, ones that disturb her concentration. He looked at her, one eyebrow raise as he grinned slightly. She frowned more. What the hell was he looking at?

"_What?"_

J.D let out a sigh of relent at Rain's rather annoyed tone, shaking his head slowly from side to side and adjusting the grip on his SPB500 machine gun.

"Doesn't matter?"

Rain felt her smile fade until it turned into a slightly annoyed frown, similar to the one that J.D had. But her frown was because she was fed up with J.D's constant talking of shit. Who really gave a fuck at this point in time? The most important thing right now was to get the fuck out of this hellhole and find Matt and Alice. Rain shrugged slightly to her self as she rolled her eyes with that 'Typical-J.D' thought, and continued to walk down the long dark alleyway, taking a quick look back over her shoulder to check nothing was following.

It didn't look like it, but she wasn't able to tell, the light was so dark and dim that it was hard to see past your nose in some places. Add to the fact that there was steam and smoke billowing out of an air ventilation grate in one of the walls on the side of the alleyway, practically hiding anything behind them in smoke as they moved away and down the long straight and dark passage between two buildings, carefully moving around some dumpsters and past a few very dark windows and doorways. Rain frowned a bit more, lifting the metal baseball bat that she had in her right-gloved hand, and placed it on her shoulder as she held the end.

J.D, who was next to her, fiddled around with the gun that was held tightly in his hands as he swept it from side to side. Rain watched him closely, her other hand stopping the MP5 that hung at her side from swinging around, getting a little annoyed at not deciding to find some sort of holster to hold the baseball bat so she wouldn't have to hold onto it all the bloody time. But the thought in her mind ended abruptly as J.D stopped moving, lowering the gun in his hands and looked around. Rain eyed him up and down as he looked around and whispered in his low and slightly hoarse voice.

"Something isn't right?"

Rain frowned at him as he looked back the way they had come, and then in the direction they were taking. She followed his gaze for a moment, but then looked at him and stepped slightly closer.

"What?"

J.D shook his head, not really sure what he meant.

"I…dunno…it's just…not…right, I feel a bit…"

Rain looked at him with slight playful irritation, mocking J.D's sudden 'seriousness' –

'_Oh, we have to do this. And look, a person. Ah run away! Look all serious, grrr. And I can sense evil things! Woo'_

Rain smiled at the thought, trying hard not to laugh as J.D continued to give her funny faces, trying to look serious and mature. She could just imagine what J.D would be like as a drill Sergeant. It was another amusing thought, the fact that he would make a rather lousy and dopey one. His face looked at her, watching her silent mockery of him as she looked up, as though she was about to actually wet herself with laughter. But it was cut off rather abruptly, her face turning to that of shock, pale and white, her eyes widening as she pounced forward and shouted in his ear-

"J.D, watch out!"

Her hands grabbed him quickly by the shoulders, pulling on his shirt and throwing him roughly to the side, forcing him to the floor with a thud as a loud crash of glass came from where he had been standing.

A window

He had just been standing in front of one with his back to it, having not even realised that it was there. And now, a person had smashed through with all their force, their arms lashing out through the smashed panes of glass, straining to reach for him but only managing to find thin air. The person snarled loudly, their bloody and dripping teeth baring from their mangled and pale face, longish black mattered hair falling around it as a pair of cold white milky eyes stared out, pushing their head through the smashed gap to try and escape.

But Rain gritted her teeth in anger, aiding their plight as she swiftly stepped forward and grabbed the person tightly by the back of his shoulders, pulling them carelessly and furiously out of the window and throwing them to the floor with disgust, forcing them to the ground hard. The man moaned slightly, struggling on the ground for a moment as he placed his hands on the ground and struggled to his knees in an odd way.

Rain bared her teeth also, taking a few steps round him, circling him, a large frown on her face as she then lashed out and kicked the man in the stomach with her black boot. Hard. The propulsion in her leg was transferred into him as soon as she kicked him, causing him to lift clean off the ground and fly horizontally up, hitting his back into the brick wall and then falling back to the ground again. Where he now lay, motionless and pretty much dead on the rubbish and dirt that was scattered across the ground, a pool of blood forming around his head as it spilt from his mouth.

Rain smirked slightly with hatred, breathing in and spitting on the dead corpse in disgust. The bastard deserved it, maybe not in his previous life by certainly in this one, he'd tried to kill someone or rather he probably already had. There was no way she was going to let any bastard do that to any friend of hers, not while she was alive, not while she had strength left in her to fight. She wasn't prepared to let it happen, not for a second time. She looked up and over to J.D, satisfied with killing the dirty cunt, and feeling a tad bit amused as she watched J.D stand up and brush the dirt from his arms.

"I _knew_ he was there, Rain"

Rain rolled her eyes slowly and looked at him with eyebrows raised-

"Oh really?"

But J.D had an odd look on his face, something she hadn't really seen before, which was strange; she thought she'd seen all the possible faces he could ever pull. It was a mixture of his self-confusion, doubt and frustration, which was a record for J.D to have so many emotions at once. He straightened his back and looked over to her, actually sounding properly serious for once-

"Rain, seriously…it's weird"

Rain tilted her head to the side slightly, a bit creeped out by what he had said. How the hell could he have known? What? He was all of a sudden psychic or something? The ideas were stupid, knowing J.D he was just making excuses because he didn't want to admit that a girl had saved him. Rain almost smiled at the thought, at her self being considered nothing but 'a girl'. She had 75 rounds of gun shells and an arsenal of punches and kicks to prove otherwise. But J.D's face was so weird. What the hell was wrong with him? He kept pulling that face, as though he was getting annoyed with her not believing him. Rain frowned; feeling for a split second as though something had hit her, like a brick wall to her mind –

* * *

"_Increase the dosage"_

_There was the loud whirring of computers and sets of blurry faces._

"_But sir, what about…"_

_Who was talking? Where were they?_

"_Do it!"_

_The shout was strong and angry, the other blurry faces all going pale as the loud clicking of needles echoed around the room._

"_Yes, Sir"_

* * *

Rain looked at him with narrowed eyes, feeling an odd wash of cold realisation in her skin. What had Umbrella done to them? She could feel it, in her skin, obvious now that she thought about it.

Something was wrong.

Rain frowned, lost in her own thought. But then jumped slightly as she looked up to find that J.D had pulled out one of his handguns out of its holster, lifting it up in one swift movement and pulling on the trigger. He had a quirky and mischievous smile on his face this time, as the woman who had been walking up behind Rain fell backwards, hitting the hard and dirty ground with a hole between her eyes, steaming and bleeding, having followed them up the dark alleyway. Rain looked at the woman who lay motionless on the ground with a small amount of surprise and annoyance at J.D's antics, but there was also a cold tingling feeling in her head, something that she couldn't believe.

_She had known the woman was there._

Rain looked back to J.D, a strange expression on her own face as she tried to unravel the continuous flow of tangled and weird ideas that popped into her head. But J.D's face seemed to distract her, as he smiled and blew some of the steam from the end of the Berretta, which he then thrust back into it's holster on his hip and rekindle the grip on his sub-machine gun. He chuckled a bit, which just made her even more annoyed. In fact, if he wasn't going to shut up she was probably going to hit him.

"Looks like I saved your arse"

He smiled again with that mischievous look upon his face. Knowing J.D he had probably already forgotten what had just happened, what he had just said about not feeling right, due to his amusement getting the better of him. Rain smiled slightly; glad to at least see that he hadn't changed.

"Call it even?"

Rain frowned with a roll of her eyes and gave a half-hearted breath of annoyance, fed up with J.D not managing to take all things seriously. She stepped forward, her black boots crunching on the dirt and rubbish as she pushed past him and walking off again, heading in the direction they had been going as she spoke back over her shoulder-

"My arse doesn't need saving by anyone"

* * *

She shivered, not really sure what else to do at that moment. She wasn't cold, because honestly the night was actually quite warm. She expected that it was thanks to the heat wave during the day, or so it had said on the news, so Terri had said.

She almost felt herself get angry just thinking about Terri. Why was she so nasty to everyone all the time? Why couldn't she just shut up for once and let someone else take the limelight? If it had been different circumstances, Nancy was sure that she would have thrown that boiling hot cappuccino at Terri, hitting her in her face, instead of at her own reflection in the mirror. Nancy could just image it now, the boiling hot liquid splashing all over Terri's face and burning that horrible evil and self-obsessed face of hers, with her running around in circles screaming loudly in pain and agony, screaming over and over-

"_Ah! My ugly face is burning, but I deserve it! OW!"_

And then she would run into that mirror of hers, causing it to smash and she would fall to the floor and stay there, where she belonged. Nancy almost smiled at the thought of Terri being punished for being so irrational and annoying, it was silly, she knew it was an odd fantasy to have. It wasn't really like her to think up things like that, but after all, Terri did kinda of deserve it. But anyhow, it didn't matter now, certainly not during all this. What was more important now was that she had to stay alive; the nasty thoughts of Terri weren't worth as much as that, not now. Not when she was probably already dead like most of the people in this god-forsaken hellhole.

But she took in a cold breath, letting it settle in her stomach as she followed close behind the other two, studying them from behind, the two people that had pretty much saved her life. Nancy was thankful for that, and at least they were nice people. She almost shuddered at the thought of being stuck with Terri here; it sent horrible shivers of pain and sickness all the way down to the base of her toes. She could just imagine what she would be like-

"_You can't kill me, get away! Don't you know who I am?"_

Nancy doubted whether these people would consider letting her go just because she was some old News Anchor has-been who was degraded to being a weather reporter. She smiled and relished the thought, Terri had deserved that too, especially since she had shouted blindly and sworn at the other News Anchors. Most people would have been fired there and then, the only problem was that the manager was too god damned scared of Terri, of what she might do to him. But Nancy sighed quietly to herself; Terri wasn't worth this much thought. And so instead she turned her attention to the two people who walked in front of her.

She'd only just met them, but felt close to them already due to them being kind and helpful, but she expected that must have been customary for their training as soldiers or whatever. Nancy knew this just by looking at them, because it was obvious by the things that they carried and how they walked with them. Both of them were holding their guns close, the man holding a large rifle type machine gun, while the woman held a handgun with two others in the holsters on her thighs, thanks to finding a third pistol on a person they had just killed. Nancy shook the image from her mind, an image of the Kaplan man slicing a man's head clean off with his axe when the guy had almost grabbed her from behind in an ambush.

There was something strange about the two of them though. Nancy couldn't place it, her mother had always said that she had some sort of gift; she'd always been able to tell things about people just by looking at them, studying their body language and facial expressions. It was surprisingly easy when she thought about it. The woman seemed much more to her self, more reserved as if she wasn't prepared to share her inner thoughts or proper feelings. While the man was openly sensitive with is emotions, of course he tried to hide them but not nearly as well as the woman, but he just seemed stronger and more confident because of that, although he did look a bit jittery.

If she had to sum it up into simple terms she would say that the man was actually stronger than the woman, because even though he tried to hide things he still showed that he was human, where as the woman wasn't sure enough, wasn't confident with herself to give out that sort of information. The man just seemed like a regular guy, a sensitive and thoughtful one at that. It was something Nancy had seen many times before; the woman had probably experienced something, which was how it happened. And as for the man, it might be similar, but he had come to terms with the event, what ever it was. But she doubted that the event was the same between them.

"You okay?"

The female voice took Nancy slightly by surprise; she looked up from staring at her feet and stared into the brown eyes of the lady in front of her, who was looking back over her shoulder. The eyes, even though lined with warmth and kindness, they had that sense of being empty and emotionless, something stopping all feelings from surfacing, as though she was hurt deeply. Nancy nodded quickly at the woman, Ria, who then added-

"Here"

Nancy took the thing that Ria had handed to her, looking down at the thing in her hands with slight surprise. It was one of the handguns that had been in one of the holsters on her thigh, a normal black one, she had no idea what type because she'd never used one before. But she knew she could get the hang of it, just by watching the other two and through practice, which wasn't hard to come by in this City now. She nodded and smiled in thanks to Ria, who gave an empty fake smile back, not nasty, just as though she had nothing to put into it. Then Nancy spoke-

"Umm, where are we off to?"

Ria's eyes seemed to contemplate the question for a moment, until they looked away and over to the man instead, asking him if he could give the answer. He, who's name was Kaplan, took in a breath as he thought up the answer, and then spoke, his rather low but soft and sensitive voice speaking directly to her, even though he faced the way he was walking.

"Short-cut, through the underground car park at the Raccoon City Broadcasting Company building"

Nancy almost froze to the spot, but didn't, still walking as she raise her eyebrows to herself, speaking almost as if she were in a trance or dream, memories of things that had happened on previous days of her life, like only yesterday when it seemed to peaceful and fine-

"I used to work there"

* * *

Andy stopped, and looked back, waiting for the other two to catch up. They both looked frightened, wide-eyed and shaky. They looked at him, terrified of what was happening but still urging him to continued walking. He took a slow and quiet breath in and continued to walk past a large mirror on his left, shifting his grip slightly around the revolver in his hands as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

His face was sweaty, pale and sickly and the light short gingery coloured hair that framed his face was damp with sweat and dirt. There was a slight stain of grime on his neck from where he had just managed to escape a mass of snarling mouths. It pissed him off, he'd woken up this morning knowing he was going to have a bad day but nothing had prepared him for this, since when were you trying to escape a city with nothing but a gun to protect yourself from being attacked by a massive conglomerate that would rather let you die and many other people who would think you'd look nice if you were roasted and stuffed with apples.

He slowed again, stopping the light tapping noise of his shoes against the hard carpet as he paused in a cross section where the corridor split to disappear ahead, left and right. He frowned, looking from side to side to check for any signs of movement, but there was none, only empty silence. He wasn't really sure which way to take, but there wasn't really a choice to it, where else could you possibly go without getting attacked? He stepped forward slightly as turned his head back to motion for the other two to follow.

It was funny; he used to work here, in this building as one of the cameramen, and he had always thought that he knew his way round easily. But now when he needed it the most, he found it hard, and was having to make educated guesses. Not only that but at the moment, he was one of the few people left in the entire city, left alive. It was a creepy thought, one that he pushed from his mind and ignored.

A cold rush went down his warm back, making him freeze and pause suddenly, sending the pair behind him stiff with fear as he tried to think what it was that he had heard. He swore he'd heard something, like a low click or tapping noise, but it had gone. He rolled the sleeves of his light blue shirt up to his elbows, and before continuing he looked back at the others who were behind him. Their eyes were wide like rabbits stuck in headlights as they looked around nervously, twitching at the slightest noise.

The woman behind him was probably the most afraid of the pair, squealing at almost anything that was humanly possible. But he had to understand, and he did, most people would be like that during an incident like this. He knew it wasn't like her though, because he had talked to her a couple of times before the incident, before this had happened, and knew her name to be Phoebe. She was a secretary worker from the floor below the one that he had once worked in. She wore a normal white blouse, maroon coloured suit skirt and black stilettos, what she wore when she worked, what she had put on to work in this morning before all this had arisen. Well, he severely doubted that she would have to work any more.

The second was only a boy, well actually an adolescent. He guessed he was about 17 years old roughly, wide eyed with fear and shaking like a leaf. Andy had never seen him before, and didn't really know anything about him apart from the fact that his name was John, but nothing else mattered at the moment. His adolescent frame gave a quick shiver, not of coldness, because it was actually quite warm, but most probably of his mind playing tricks on him, thinking up horrible images that made his blood run cold. Andy sighed, teenagers these days were so messed up, acting cool and hard but really all soft and childish on the inside. He guessed that was what drove them to do daring things, like dying their hair outrageous colours, which is what John had done, his hair bright garish blue.

Andy blinked quickly and looked back, to stare down the dark corridor that he was now walking down, his black shoes tapping lighting on the hard grey carpet.

But he then felt the hairs on the neck freeze; he'd heard the same noise again, much closer now, a light tapping noise. He stopped, making the other two bump into the back of him and Phoebe squealed for about the thousandth time. The three stayed in that position for a few moments, listening to the low scraping noise echoing down the corridor. Andy froze stiff as board, holding his fathers gun in his right hand with his left hand clasped around the right wrist. He lifted it and pointed it down the end of the corridor to his left, feeling his hands quiver slightly.

The three moved up against each other, their hearts beating so fast it was as though they could burst out their chests, waiting and waiting for what seemed like ages, staring down each corridor to figure out where the subtle noise was coming from. Andy stopped, watching as a shadow flashed across the wall next to them, causing all three to look at the wall with a whimper or gasp of surprise. The shadow was fast, too fast to see it, too fast to distinguish whether it were a person or not.

John looked down the corridor on the right, his face draining its colour into a pale white of panic filled fear. He moved backwards slightly, pushing his back up against Phoebe and Andy to try and hide himself or to find some sort of comfort. Phoebe did similar, looking down the corridor they had come from. She too had gone very pale, a sickeningly greyish pink, slightly even more so than John, and had clasped her hands together and brought them up to her chest to try and force the shivering of panic from her heart. But it was a vain effort because her body continued to shake like a leaf; or rather she was shaking more because John, who had his back against hers, was also shaking rapidly.

As they stared down separate corridors, there was this loud growl from down a corridor and to the left, low and loud and almost blood curdling as it sounded as though it was vomit filled.

The three whipped their heads round and stared down the cold dark corridor, right to the very end where they had come from. They huddled closer as they watched the empty space around them, listening to the sound that was almost like knives tapping on the hard carpeted ground and echoing down the corridor. It sounded quiet at first, and quite far away. The steady –

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

They listened, as it slowly seemed to get closer, like it was running or walking at a fast pace. It sounded louder, getting louder and louder as it got closer, but it never changed speed. Always-

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

Andy felt his arms shake slightly. It was so close now, he could tell, as though it was standing next to him because the hairs all up his arms stood on end. It was right at the very end of the corridor. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched along wit the other two, who had both also gone very quiet, as though neither of them were breathing either.

A large black shadow was quickly cast across the wall, inhuman, short and long, four legs. An animal. They all froze, more than they had, almost as if they weren't even there, because it had now stepped round the corridor.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

They watched it as it came round the corridor; it's head low to the ground, a dog. It stopped at the end just as it had come round the corner, and looked up. The small amount of light reflected off of its bloody head, making it a disgusting shade of muddy red.

Phoebe's eye's widened and her jaw dropped and slowly stepped back along with the other two. She jumped slightly as she felt something grip her hand, Andy; he had thrust his gun into his belt and pulled on hers and John's hands.

"Run!"

He took off, dragging the two behind him as they strained to keep up with him. There was a loud gurgling bark behind them as the dog gave chase. But Andy ran furiously down the corridor, pulling the other two faster and faster, knowing that the dog behind them was gaining ground with huge canine bounds.

"In here!"

He shouted as he turned a corner, pulled the other two behind him, both of them with their free arm flailing around like they were mad, both confused and dazed as they were pulled through a door, a large thudding noise behind them as Andy quickly slammed it close behind. Almost instantly there was a loud bang from the other side as the dog ended up colliding into it. They looked at each other for a moment, panting for breath as they then calm slightly and took a step from the door. The dog began to bark wildly as it began scratch at the bottom of the door.

They sighed slowly with relief as they all took a step away from the door and then turned away to continue walking. But Phoebe, who let out an abrupt scream, ended their quietness. There was a group of people before them, on the other side of the room that they were now standing in. Their bodies were limb and lifeless, but still shuffling across the ground, splattered with blood and scratches, their face pale and white. No one had time to scream as Andy shouted at them-

"Quickly!"

He turned right and ran through another open door, running into the next room, which used to be a broadcasting room, but was now empty, dark and messy. Phoebe let out a yelp of fright as Andy grabbed her by the arm and ran across the room to another door. But John had begun to fall behind.

"Wait!"

He ran after them, having just entered into the derelict broadcasting room, only just managing to keep up with them. He could hear the wails of the following people behind him as he ran, looking back to see if they were behind. But he didn't see where he was going, and tripped on something, fell, and landed roughly on the floor.

He hit the ground with a thud, letting out a cry of pain as he landed on his arm. But he couldn't stop, and he rolled quickly to sit up, looking back to see that the things had now come in through the doorway he had come from. John scrambled to his feet, spinning round to face the way the other two had gone, to see Phoebe's foot disappear round the corner of the door. He felt as though someone had just kicked him because he was now running out of the room, round the corner, and stopped. They were gone.

"Andy! Phoebe!"

He shouted as loud as he could, but they had disappeared, they had run off without him. He knew they had gone to the right, so he followed, he ran, and then sprinted straight through the door at the end. It opened instantly and slammed against the wall, but he had to force himself to slow down because he now ran straight into a railing, realising that he was now on the slightly dark fire escape stairs, most of the lights having gone out.

He could hear the thudding of feet on metal, but they echoed so much that he couldn't think whether Phoebe and Andy had gone up or down. But in any case, he chose down. If they went down then they could get onto the streets and into a car. Right? And then they could escape the city. Why would they go up? At that he pushed himself off of the railing and down, making himself run down, jumping three steps at a time, four steps, moving faster and faster. But still he could hear the unearthly moans behind him, and the loud chorus of echoing feet on metal.

* * *

Andy ran up and up, panting furiously with terror and sweat. Both his hands gripped hold of the railing to speed him up, pulling himself up. Running round the corner so fast he ran into the concrete wall with his hands. He pushed himself off, forcing himself up to the top step of the next flight. But he stumbled and felt his feet falter, tripping and falling forwards onto the hard metal steps with a clang. But he didn't stop, he pushed himself up, he just kept on going. Those things were right below him he could feel it. And Phoebe was just behind him, she was panting and gasping loudly and constantly, looking back and knowing that the things were only about three flights below her. She too stumbled halfway up the same flight; the heel of one of her stilettos had snapped of, making her fall and hit the metal of the steps hard.

"Shit!"

She left it, continuing on without it. But Andy was now far ahead of her because he had gotten to the metal escape door that lead to the roof, and was now currently punching the code into numbers on the security lock to open it.

"Wait!"

Phoebe's desperate cries called to him as she began to now run up the final flight, able to just about see the top of his head from where the bottom step. Andy pushed on the door as the security lock bleep positively, and he was soon rushing out of the door and outside onto the roof. But it was bad for Phoebe-

"Andy! No!"

Phoebe reached for the door as she just about made it. But the door managed to close itself again, locking itself instantly.

"No! Wait!"

She continued to scream for him as she grabbed hold of the handle and pulled at it franticly, shoving herself up against the door in the hopes that it might force it open.

"Wait! Come back!"

But he wasn't coming back; by chance he was far away by now. Phoebe panicked, turning to the security lock and clicking on it furiously, pressing the numbers in sequence. But she couldn't remember the code. She felt her heart beating in her mouth and her ears, shadows flashing and stumbling across the walls in the corner of her eyes as the things were now gaining ground, maybe two flights away.

2-4-3…that wasn't it

"Andy!"

Her voice had gotten sore, and she could just about tell that the things had gotten onto the last flight of stairs, their moans and snarls easy to hear. Phoebe felt as though she might faint, her eyes widened and her mouth distorted for a seventh time

"Andy!"

* * *

Andy ran faster than he could, almost tripping over because he lost his balance, the revolver held in his hand tightly enough to break it. He'd lost John somewhere, there was no doubt he was already gone, too late, the end. And now Phoebe too, he swore he'd heard her scream, but the panic that ran through him had blocked it out and made it inaudible. But he knew that she also was gone, the end also. He felt guilty for thinking such a thing, but if he slowed down then it would be the end for him too.

He could have broken down and cried while he ran. He was a coward, a chicken, and a wimp. He was more concerned about himself, selfish, self-seeking, and self-centred. His father was right. He had always been shouted at and told to be a proper man and to stop being such a baby. But even though his old man had been killed in a car crash years earlier, he could hear his father's voice screaming in his head.

'_Grow up you coward, life is tough, deal with it!'_

Andy felt angry more than ever, his own father still talked to him even from beyond the grave, he hated and despised him so much. He was glad he was dead. But that wasn't right, not now. Andy pushed the memories from his head, trying to concentrate as he ran across the gravel roof. He looked up, able to clearly see another building was ahead, it's roof just next to this building, but that was the problem. There was a gap that was about two metres across, with over a hundred foot drop between them. He had never been good at the long jump in school, maybe running. But he could jump it he knew he could, he had too, and there was nowhere else to go anyway. Then, once he got on the other side he could find somewhere to go.

Andy ran fast, hitting the soles of his black shoes hard on the ground, picking up speed and forcefully swinging his arms, increasing his momentum and velocity, his breath deep and rough and fast, having to fill his tired lungs. And in a split second he hit it, his foot hit the edge of the building, the tiles at the edge.

And he jumped.

* * *

John almost tripped over himself, jumping down step after step, half running down half jumping. But all the time he could hear the bangs and wails of those people following down after him, and somewhere behind that he could hear screams of a woman echoing from above. He wasn't sure what it was saying, but he couldn't do anything now, he wouldn't be able to get back up without getting caught and attacked.

He continued racing down the steps, gripping hold of the railings with both hands as he swung himself round the corners. He almost shouted out in joy as he could see the bottom in sight, getting closer with each bound of his feet, jumping further and running harder. Until he jumped down the final few steps, missing his feet on his landing, hitting the bottom of the stairs hard and landing on the concrete ground on his side.

Feeling slightly dazed he opened his eyes, feeling them dilate and change as he looked at the wall at the top of the final flight he had just jumped down, able to see the shadows of the things that were climbing down the stairs move across it. They were about two flights from the bottom, from him, so it would take them at least ten seconds to get to him, but he had to move quickly, now.

He rolled, pushing himself from the ground hard and standing up onto his feet. He didn't look back; instead he turned and began to run again, the metal escape door right in front of him. It was like a nightmare, it seemed to get further away, like he couldn't reach it. But he stumbled, his hands pushing hard on the metal bar that opened the escape door, slamming it against the outside wall with a clang of metal against stone, and tripping out into the large open concrete expanse.

It was the R.C.B.C. (Raccoon City Broadcasting Company) underground car park, a vast open concrete area with white lines on the hard ground and large concrete pillars in long rows with a few cars parked next to each other. Some had smashed windows, bullet holes or covered in blood, some were on their sides, some had crashed and some had their engines up in smoke and flames.

But he stumbled, almost tripping and having to come to an abrupt stop as the barrels of three guns were instantly pointed at his head. He winced, feeling his body almost fall over with having to stop so suddenly. Because there, standing in front of him, were three people. He lifted his hands up instantly as he shouted-

"Don't shoot!"

He watched and stared at them as these three people hesitated slightly, looked at each other, and then slowly lowered their guns, placing them in their holsters. There was a bang from behind him as the escape door closed again. He sighed, feeling able to lower his arms again as they quickly walked up to him and stopped next to him, because somehow he felt safe with them, possibly just because they had guns. He stared at them, knowing full well that he might look mad, but he couldn't help it.

There was a man, who looked much older than him self; his black hair was coarse and slightly long, with stubble around his distinct cheekbones and jaw. His dark brown eyes shone slightly and looked as though they were filled with worry, hesitation, or wariness. The man smiled slightly, warmly, making John feel a little more at ease. The man wore similar to someone of the military, a pair of black and white camouflaged commando trouser tucked into black commando boots and a tight greyish blue T-shirt, with a large automatic rifle gun thing held in both hands and an axe on his back. John felt his eyes drift over the gun, feeling wary slightly because he'd just had that thing pointed at him. He looked away and to the woman who was standing next to him.

She looked roughly the same age as the man. Her brunette hair was tied back in a short and neat ponytail, with a few strands falling down one side, which she quickly pushed behind her ear. Her dark brown eyes, even though they were rimmed with warmth, looked stone cold and serious, like the concrete around them. She wore a navu colour long sleeve turtleneck shirt and black trousers that were tucked into knee high black boots, two gun holsters strapped around each of her thighs and a nasty looking pistol housed in the left one, while she held the other handgun in her right hand. And if he wasn't mistaken there was a sword tied to her back? It was like a samurai sword, like the ones from the movies. She seemed to smile, or rather, frown at him staring at her, so he looked away and to the other woman who was standing next to her.

She, however, didn't look as confident though; she was looking at him nervously, pretty obviously traumatized by what was happening. Her face slightly sick and pale, and she looked like she was shivering a bit with fright. Her long light brown hair was pushed behind her ears, held in a clasp at the back. Her green eyes sparkled and flickered with the reflection of the burning car that they stood near to. It was funny; it looked as though she was still wearing what she would wear to work, and white cardigan over a red t-shirt, with brown trousers and trainers, where as the other two looked like they were ready to go to war. But even she had a weapon, holding a pistol precariously in her hands, which were shaking as she looked at him awkwardly.

John smiled at them, and was about open his mouth to say 'hello' or something, but his mind was snapped when he remembered that those things were still chasing him. He looked up at the three people, feeling panic swathe over him, as he was about to shout something to them. But the door he had come from swung open, clanging against the wall again. And almost as soon as it had, a mass of people began to stumble and trip and sway out one by one, wailing and pushing past each other.

John cried in surprise, feeling something grip his arm as the older woman grabbed him and forced him to run with them. And then they were gone, leaving the crowd of people behind as John ran next to the other three.

* * *

Phoebe screamed with terror, able to see their faces halfway up the final flight of steps and close enough for her to hear their chorus of dead moans. All ten of her fingers waved across the security lock as she strained to get it to open, but she couldn't concentrate hard enough. She turned just in time to push one of them off as they fell onto her, their teeth bloody and snarling. She pushed him back, the loud noise of moans and cries all around, deafening and close. Her arms flailed out, hitting and scratching and pushing as she strained to keep the arms and faces away, to stop them from grabbing her. She shuddered slightly, her back moving up against the metal escape door.

"No! No! Get away!"

She felt the colour and warmth in her face disappear, the horrible smell of rotting flesh biting at her nose as the mass of snarling and snapping people moved around her and blocked her escape. Her only way out was backwards, but the door was still locked and she couldn't get the number. Her right hand moved furiously over the lock to open it, clicking on random numbers

5-7-1…

She was close, but that wasn't it because the door didn't open. Her heart was thumping harder and faster as arms flung out to grab her from every direction, having to swat them away like annoying rotting dead flies. Their bloody mouths and diseased faces snarled louder, reaching for her with their curled and sharp fingers as her own hand sped over the combination pad. The number clicked into her mind and instantly she typed it in-

4-2-6-3

The door clicked also, bleeping with a green light, and the lock accepted the code, opening the door behind her. The same hand reached for the handle to open the door, her other still flinging around to swat away the arms and faces that reached for her. But before she could run and just as she pushed backwards to open the door, someone tried to grab her. Phoebe flung out her hands to push him away, straining to push him off. But as soon as she did someone else grabbed her left arm with their cold hands, they bent down before she could stop them, and sunk their hard blood red teeth into her skin.

The pain shot up her arm, as though it were being pulled off as the person closed their jaws around her arm, tightening their grip and shaking their head from side to side slightly to tear meat from the bone. Her warm blood oozed from the deep lacerations as she screamed, straining to back away.

Phoebe felt the door behind her buckle and move, her free hand reached back to grab the handle and push it. The weight of her body and the pushing of the many people that swarmed around her caused her to fall backwards slightly, pushing to door open behind her and slamming it against the opposite concrete wall.

She stumbled, turning around to stop herself from falling, tearing her arm away from the tight grip of the person mouth, letting flesh and blood rip away. Almost instantly she felt her hands hit a short concrete wall just outside the escape door, having to push her self off of it and run to the side, her blonde hair now dirty as it waved around as she ran. She could feel those things right behind her, their rotten breathing blowing against her neck as she just managed to escape their hands again. Their unsteady feet began to push roughly out of the escape door after her, snarling and hissing in low gurgled tones, her face wet with tears as the pain in her arm began to move up.

But the noise of those people was accompanied by a low droning from high above, whatever it was, she didn't care, all she could do was run.

* * *

The helicopter was still headed in the direction of the Raccoon City Evacuation Exit, apparently because of needing reinforcements as the situation had gotten a bit out of control. He scowled, looking down at the gun on his lap as the pilot of the helicopter barked out their orders from the driving seat at the front, would he ever shut up? He felt like giving the man a right old smack in the mouth, or maybe just push him out of the helicopter? Hmm, he liked the second one better. But no one else knew how to drive the fucking thing, so that kind of ruined the idea. Carlos sighed, looking at his team for a brief second to see their reactions.

Mikhail looked calm and aware, holding his gun steadily as well, which wasn't any different. Yuri was looking upwards with a sour face, his hands gripped a little too tight around his MG, on the verge of doing something that he might regret. Nicholai stared at the opposite wall, doing a rather good job of ignoring the driver, with a rather empty expression on his face. Luis was staring at his hands, fiddling around with the strap on his Assault Rifle as though it were some sort of alien, while Alec was frowning at the driver, unable to ignore him and so instead trying to out stare him.

Carlos frowned, shifted in his seat, and looked out of the door next to him.

Looking down upon the buildings below, recognising the one below as the roof of Raccoon City Broadcasting Company, due to the huge electric sign standing at the edge of the roof, most of the light bulbs having burned out or broken. But then he felt it, a horrible lurch in his throat as his eyes focused on something that moved.

A person, a woman, running out of the fire escape door and across the roof, her hair and arms flinging around as she ran, obviously distressed. Carlos was about to shout down, about to shout at the pilot, until he saw the mass of people that then followed after her across the roof, their bodies limp and staggering. He watched her turn round, push one of them away from her as they reached to grab her, and then continue to run in the other direction across the roof.

Carlos leaned forward slightly, leaning out of the door with his hand gripping hold of one of the metal joists on the inside of the helicopter, to look below upon the woman who strained so hard to escape, the helicopter search light brightening everything below on the roof, allowing him to see the crowd of people swarming after her.

* * *

"No! Get back!"

All Phoebe could do was scream as she ran across the gravel and tarmac roof, looking back at the people who followed relentlessly, their faces distorted by the light of the moon and nearby buildings. She whimpered, crying out for help, shouting at them to leave her alone, but they ignored her.

"No!"

They were after her, moving forward swiftly and relentlessly, their colds limbs swinging by their sides as they stepped forward together as a pack of wild beasts. Phoebe almost tripped, having to right her footing again as she waved at them to leave her alone, flinging her arms out at them in the hopes of making them go away. But all the time they just stared at her and snarled, baring their either cold pale rotten white teeth, or blood dripping gums.

"No! No!"

* * *

Carlos sat back slightly, keeping his eyes on the commotion below as he waved his hand near the pilot's head, getting his attention as she shouted over the loud whirring noise of the propellers.

"Civilian in trouble, 3 o'clock!"

The pilot looked at him with a rather surprised and confused face, making Carlos feel even more like hitting him in the face. Carlos frowned and looked at him for a brief second with rage in his eyes.

"Take us down!"

He looked away from the pilot again and back down upon the commotion below, the woman was moving dangerously closer to the edge of the building, and she didn't realise it, she was concentrating on the horde of people that moved after her, ever relentlessly trying to reach out for her.

But the pilot shook his head at the order, a look of pity and slight annoyance in his eyes as he looked at what Carlos was talking about, but he frowned and looked back, shouting in reply-

"I can't. We have our orders"

* * *

Her legs were hurting, throbbing with pain as her arm stung also, like a swarm of bees had landed on it. But she couldn't stop, she had to run, she had to get away, her legs rushing one after the other, trembling and tripping as she kept looking back at the monsters that were after her.

"No! Get back! No! No!"

She felt the hot tears streaming down her red raw cheeks, her throat now dry and sore as she screamed more and more, knowing full well what would happen if they grabbed her. She looked back the way she was moving, unable to focus due to the thin layer of misty tear water in her eyes, making everything in front of her a blur of black and blue mess.

* * *

Carlos felt the rage tremble up his stomach as he gritted his teeth and looked back at the pilot, his fist clenching rather too tightly as he leaned in behind the man's shoulder and shouted directly into his ear, the tone of his fury turning dark to the point where he might smack the man in the face more than once.

"They're gonna kill her! Take us down now!"

Carlos looked back to view what was happening below. But the pilot seemed ready, like he had been instructed, like he had rehearsed, like he was ready for this argument or something because as soon as Carlos had shouted at him and turned away, he turned round, taking his eyes from the controls and looked at him. His eyes like fiery green acid, his tongue spitting with each syllable as his throaty voice shouted back with as much hate as possible-

"She is a civilian!"

He saw that the words had hit their mark, because Carlos look rather stunned and very pissed off. He gave a deep and satisfied sneer of pure hate and venom as he repeated what he had said earlier-

"We have our orders!"

* * *

Phoebe couldn't hold out much longer, her voice spent on trying to ward them off, as all she could do now was gasp and pant for the cold evening air as she stepped on her tired legs, continuing to run away from the pursuing crowd. Their faces and bodies even more distorted thanks to the water in her tired brown eyes, empty and sick with pain. Her arm was beginning to feel like it might fall off, her legs were like jelly, but all she could do was run, taking a glance backwards at the figures that walked after her.

She turned back to face the way she was running, and gasped for air, having to come to an abrupt halt and almost tripping over.

A deep drop was in front, going down until there was a roof of a joining building, about a thousand feet below. She felt transfixed, cold in the breeze, like a rabbit stuck in head lights as she shivered at the sight, her body swaying slightly as she stared at the huge drop before her.

She felt her body freeze, and all she could do was slowly turn back round, to see if she could run the other way, but that was impossible. Those things were a couple of metres away, snarling louder at her for getting away the first time and ruining their meal. Able to see each individual person as they walked toward her, ex-employees of the same building she had worked at. A woman in a brown suit, her hair wet and straggled and her eyes a bright white colour, similar to that of another man and woman next to her, but wearing suits and snarling like animals.

Phoebe gulped in the warm but dead air, raising her arms up slightly as if to give in.

* * *

Carlos felt his mind snap, the knot in his stomach drop and tighten as he looked back at the ignored bastard that piloted the helicopter, the man that called himself human when he was no better than the people down there who would sooner kill you than help you, the man who would let people die just for the sake of an order. Carlos hated it, he hated that man, so he grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulled up one of the earphones that was on his head, and screamed as loud as he could directly into the man's brain-

"Fuck orders!"

He looked back to the rest of his group and he let go of the earphone, snapping in back over the pilot's head, to shout over at them, their faces all rather stunned due to watching the spectacle that had just happened. He looked at Mikhail, the white haired guy who was on similar terms with him self, and shouted at his friend over the noise of the helicopter.

"Mikhail! Tie me off!"

Mikhail nodded curtly, his ginger hair waving slightly in the wind as he turned, grabbed something and then handed Carlos one end of an abseiling rope with a strong metal clip on the end. Carlos took it quickly, clipped himself onto the end by his abseiling belt, and then moved to the open doorway to look upon the incident below, able to see the massive empty space of which he was about to drop and the woman who was now standing at the edge of the building straining to push two people away, able to hear her desperate cries for help-

"Get back! No!"

Mikhail noticed what Carlos was about to do, and scrambled to find the other end of the abseiling rope. Where the fuck was it? It was just a mess of black lines. The others watched on, Alec with a frown, Luis rather nervously, Yuri very pale, and Nicholai as though he couldn't do anything. Mikhail swore to him self, and looked up with shock to watch Carlos lean over the edge. But he wasn't even tied to anything yet!

"Wait! Wait!"

But that was it, because as soon as he had said it, Carlos had jumped out, headfirst like an Olympic diver, straight out into the air. Mikhail cursed louder than before as his hand ran through the endless mass of coiled rope, trying to find the other end so he could attach Carlos to the helicopter. But it wasn't there, where the fuck was it!

Time seemed to slow down as Carlos's image then began to descend downwards at an immense rate of speed. His hands shot down to the holsters on his legs and whipping out both of his handguns, bringing them up before him and pointing them down. He aimed at the people on the roof below, and began to fall towards the concrete surface. The hard flat face was now moving up towards him, the air brushing across him at a high velocity.

Mikhail felt the panic in him waver, seeing the glint of silver. He grabbed at it, his hand clenching around the clip in a split second as the rope unravelled faster and faster.

* * *

Phoebe screamed, wailing in bursts of horror and hatred as the person who had lurched at her had their face a foot from hers, their teeth snapping shut just short of her nose as she gripped them by the shoulder to hold them back. But she felt her anger suddenly force a burst of strength from her arms, and she threw him to the side, watching the man trip over and stumble onto the floor. Another snarl took her attention, making her look back to see another man, his arms out and so close to her.

He almost grabbed her arm, but before she could scream, she just gasped in shock as a loud bang from a gun came from above her and the man's head tilted backwards in a flurry of blood as he then quickly slumped to the floor. Phoebe just stood there in shock, balancing on the edge of the building, almost falling backwards with surprise as she looked up.

A man, falling from the sky like some sort of hero from a movie, it sounded ridiculous. A long connecting cable reached from him and up to a helicopter above, the source of the low whirring noise. The area around his hands blared with fire as loud gun shots echoed from him. She gasped, looking at the crowd in front of her.

Then there was the woman in the brown suit snarled, her head tilted to the side slightly as her blood dripping teeth glaring at her, that was until the bullets from the man above forced a sudden burst of blood from the side of her head, like an explosion of red liquid, and she fell head first to the floor. Then a man, his legs slipped up underneath him as his head flung backwards with an outbreak of blood and he landed hard on his back, followed by another man, he too spun on the spot and rolled to the floor, there was a loud wail from one of them, cut short by a gunshot, forcing the host to the floor, then another woman, and another man, and another, and another.

Phoebe watched in desperation, relief but also surprise as the crowd before her was mowed down, tripping over them selves, blood suddenly exploding from their heads as one by one they fell to the floor, forced down by the speed of the bullets from the man that fell from the helicopter above. Forcing a tenth person to the floor with a bullet to the brain, making them crumple into a heap of flesh and blood on the concrete floor.

* * *

Mikhail's pulled it down and connected it to an abseiling rung on the floor of the helicopter, hearing the satisfying click of metal against metal as it locked in place. As soon as it had, he looked out of the open door, and just as Carlos was roughly seven metres from the concrete surface and about to get to the end of the abseiling rope, Mikhail shouted at the top of his lungs-

"Now!"

The rope tightened and whipped straight just as Carlos hit the end of it, before landing front first onto the concrete roof. The helicopter swayed slightly and shuddered, but the pilot gritted his teeth and held the gear stick tightly as the helicopter shuddered in mid air, humming louder and in an odd way, as he tried to stop it from moving too much.

Mikhail gripped hold of the one of the metal joist inside the helicopter and looked out of the open door again, feeling Alec move watching Carlos stand up and place his feet on the concrete roof, he took a quick look up as he unclipped the abseiling rope and began to walk briskly over towards the woman.

Mikhail clenched his jaw and scowled as he then looked over to the pilot, who was looking back and forth from his controls and to the ground below, and then shouted again an order at the top of his Russian lungs-

"Take us down! Down now!"

The pilot nodded curtly, his face looking angry at having being told what to do, and then looked back to his controls and clicked on one of the switches, moving the control stick very slightly as he then began to descend to the large concrete roof below. Mikhail felt what Carlos had felt, about wanting to smack the ignorant pig right in the face, but he could think up a whole lot of other ways to torture the poor meaningless bastard.

He cursed under his breath, scowling at the floor of the helicopter at having to being this stupid place anyway. He looked up, noticing that Yuri was looking at him with a puzzled and confused face, while Alec and Luis were staring out the door. He let out a hefty sigh, and passed his gaze to Nicholai. But Nicholai just raised an eyebrow and frowned with the other as he spat out the words in that 'I-hope-your-not-looking-at-me' sort of way-

"What?"

Mikhail closed his mouth and looked away, returning his eyes to the commotion below, confused on why Nicholai was always so damn moody.

* * *

Phoebe stood, feeling shock run through her already pained body as she watched the tall and dark man walk towards her with both his handguns raised. But there was a man who he hadn't shot down. The man looked slightly pissed, even though most of his face was pale and covered in blood while he sneered and snarled, turning away from her and towards the man who had shot down the rest of the crowd.

He snarled with his gurgled voice, as the man walked towards him, and reached out to grab him. But it was cut short, and Phoebe felt her eyes widen slightly as the tall and dark man swivelled on his hips and kicked up with his booted foot, catching the man on the chin. There was a loud crunching noise as the man's head flung back, pulling the rest of his body with it as he hurled backwards, landing hard onto the concrete ground on his back with a ruffled thud.

Phoebe felt her body freeze, still stunned by what had just happened as the tall and dark man, who was dressed in what looked like some sort of black military uniform with greyish camouflaged trousers and weapons galore. He rose both of his handguns, and for a moment she thought he was coming after her, but he clicked on the safety and pushed both of them back into the holsters on his legs.

The wind on the top of the building sent a shiver down her spine, or rather, the wind coming from the helicopter as it slowly floated down and hovered just above the roof as four other similarly dressed men jumped out and landed on the roof, all holding machine guns of some sort, who then began to run over towards her direction. Phoebe looked from them and to the first man, who was now standing with his arms out to her as he waved at her to go towards him-

"Hey! Hey, you okay?"

His voice was dark but calm, as he looked her directly in the eyes. But Phoebe didn't want this, she looked from her bloodied shoulder and down to the deep bite marks in her arm, the images of those people flashing in her mind, the images of her friends, her family, being bitten, dying, trying to attack her, she didn't want the same to happen to her as well. And so she looked behind her, to the deep drop from the buildings edge where she stood, as the man once again called over to her with each slow step he took.

"Step away from the edge. Come over to me!"

He walked closer and closer, she could tell he wanted to help her, but he had to get away from her, it was too late, she was near the end. There was no cure for this, how could there be? There was only one way out. But still the man continued to lie and talk, as the helicopter behind him slowly rose back up into the sky.

"Everything's okay"

His voice was low and manly, but she looked at him with pity, at his false hope, at his lies and his words of calming and helping. Phoebe shook her head as her cold and tired voice spoke again-

"No, it's not"

The man slowed down slightly, still with his arms out reach but hesitant at what she meant as she looked over her shoulder again to stare at the drop behind her. He looked as well, his eyes flashing from her and to the drop behind her, and then back again, filled with anxiety than before. Phoebe could hear the noise of boots hitting concrete as the other four men rushed over to join their friend, who was staring at her and trying to beckon her away from the edge.

But Phoebe wasn't easily persuaded as she continued with the sound of relinquish in her throat-

"I've seen what happens to you once you've been bitten"

The man's eyes flickered from her face and to the bite on her arm, his friends also looking at her with blank and cold faces; ones which she didn't want to see because they contradicted what the dark and tall one was saying-

"We can help you!"

Phoebe knew it was a lie, a desperate false hope giver, how could anyone help her? How? How was that possible, after all this? There was only one way; only one thing could help her. Phoebe looked at them, her blonde hair matted and untamed as it fell around her head, covering most of her face and blocking it from view as the cold evening wind blew around her, rustling her skirt and whipping the strands of hair from her face. She shook her head forcefully in disagreement-

"There's no going back!"

Phoebe felt her stomach churn, as she turned on the spot, unable to stop her from what she was about to do, unable to force herself out of it because truthfully, this was the only way out, for it to end. She felt her stomach churn as her final footfall touched the edge of the roof, knowing the men behind her were now rushing forward as one of them shouted-

"No!"

But it was too late, because her life had just flashed before her eyes in the space of a second, but it felt like a lifetime as the air under her pushed against her body, her arms out stretched to either side, a cold smile of release on her face as she leaned over, tilted off the edge-

And stepped

* * *

Carlos skidded to a halt, unable to stop the poor woman who had just disappeared over the edge in a flurry of blonde hair and pain. Part of him hated himself for not saving her, and the other pert of him hated himself for making up lies about being able to save her. There was no cure. He gritted his teeth as he stopped at the edge and looked over, unable to stop himself from looking at what he knew he couldn't have prevented.

He took in a breath, looking from the woman who final lay silent and in peace, and to the others who stood next to him.

Alec let out a cold sigh, and stepped back from the edge, while Luis bit his lip and swallowed some air and the sight before him. Yuri was also too busy staring with a pale and sad expression, traumatised and silent. Where as Mikhail, looked at him with that sort of face, which told you 'it-wasn't-your-fault', and placed and hand on his shoulder. But Nicholai looked directly at them, his bright eyes cold and hard like ice and his face empty of expression. He looked from the woman, to Carlos, Mikhail and the others, and then to the woman again. He shook his head, and turned slowly from the edge in silence, walking off with Alec and Luis close behind.

Carlos sighed painfully, taking one last look back down to the woman as Mikhail walked away too. She lay so still and motionless at the bottom, on her front with one arm outstretched and her face looking to the side.

She was calm.

* * *

_I think that made a lot more sense, don't you? Plus, you now have the good old Mikhail back and Nicholai is a lot more moody and quiet. So all is good. This will hopefully tie in better with later chapters and the next story._


	14. Quarantine

_Sorry for the wait once again people, but I've been in overload to get all my college work done and to keep up with the hundreds of stories I've been writing. But I'm glad that you have liked all the previous chapters! I've had writers block lately, so this was hard for me to write. This is shorter than the previous chapters, but I've gotten back on track now and am actually sticking to the movie again! Finally!_

_Also, I was annoyed with the movie for having so many S.T.A.R.S members! There's only fifteen (I think, please help me) So I've changed a few things._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence

* * *

**

Quarantine

* * *

It was like hell. The large mass of frightened and angry civilians were rushing around in a blind panic, pushing each other forward as they stepped closer and closer to the large metal doors, straining and fighting to get out of the city. But Umbrella had kept a firm grasp on the crowd, and was slowly filing each person or small group out one by one. Jill guessed that they were scanning each person for any signs of the T-Virus, but as of yet, nothing had been detected. Anyone who was infected was probably already gone…dead, still walking amongst the chaotic and horror stricken city.

But these people, the crowd that swarmed around her like an angry hive of wasps. They were getting more and more violent by the minute, pushing and shoving so much that Jill was having trouble just standing still, having to force her way through the many people, unaware of the direction she was going because everyone was constantly moving. She'd knocked over a couple of people already, having to push them out of the way and fight her way through just so she didn't get knocked over her self. Some people were panicking and screaming with anger or fright, others were arguing or pushing each other out of the way, and a couple had been hyperventilating with people standing next to them trying to calm them down.

But Jill had to fight through the crowd, having to push away the many people she had sworn to protect upon becoming a police officer, and thus a member of S.T.A.R.S. She ran past an empty car, with people swarming around it, and a few people standing on top as they tried to get attention. The screams and shouts of frightened and angry people rushed past her as she pulled on the shoulder of a man and thrust him to the side so she could get through. She jumped through a gap between a group of women who were arguing with each other, and past a family of three who struggled to stay together. The crowd of people was pushing up against her sides, forcing her forward from behind. She ran up against a wall of backs, waving and fighting in front of her for space. Her hands reached forward as she ran, and pushed two people apart as she ran between them, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Move!"

Her eyes focused directly ahead, towards the steel doors that flashed in and out of sight as people got in her way. The bright red and blue flashing lights of police cars lit everything up in a multicoloured display of flashing bodies and cars. Bright white circles from spotlights shone across the crowd as she rushed towards the doors, grabbing an elderly mans arm who stumbled forward next to her, and helping him back up to his feet. She didn't wait for his thanks, and continued to push through the crowd, aiming for what she had spotted ahead.

Her eyes were barely able to make out the figure of a man ahead of her, his face looking away as he was talking with another police officer. She could see him, people walking in and out of her view as she pushed forward to get within ear range of him so he would hear her shouting at him. But the noise of other people shouting and screaming, the sound of police sirens wailing over and over, and the loud booming voice that spoke over the mega-speakers to order everyone to stay calm, were swamping the area with so much noise pollution that it was giving her a headache. She gritted her teeth and forcefully pushed another man out of her way, which had been shouting at another guy. He gave a cry of surprise and turned his attention to shout curses at her, but Jill ignored it and continued to push away. She jumped up on the spot to look over the top of the crowd, grabbing hold of a few people to make sure no one pushed her over as she screamed at the top of her lungs over their heads-

"Peyton!"

Her scream seemed to get his attention as he casually glanced sideways towards her direction. She let out an annoyed sigh and placed two fingers in her mouth, jumping up again to now whistle with all her might. A few people turned round in surprise or curiosity to see where the noise had come from, and she noticed that Peyton was one of those people, as he now gazed around quickly, having obviously heard her whistle and shout. His eyes swept over the large crowd of people that moved towards him, and focused on something at the back. He saw a person's head bob up and down, jumping up over the crowd as they shouted his name.

"Peyton!"

Even if he didn't recognise the face he certainly recognised the voice, and stepped forward slightly. At first he was hesitant, not sure whether it was actually her or not, frowning to himself as her pushed past a few people. The face jumped up again as they now waved at him furiously with one arm. He felt a smile creep over his lips, with a breath of relief and gladness escape as he shouted back in his husky voice, waving one arm at her.

"Valentine!"

He moved forward, pushing past another group of people at the front as he shouted again-

"Hey, Valentine!"

Jill breathed out quickly in relief that he'd spotted her finally, and ran forward between a parting in the crowd, pushing people away from her who screamed and shouted in fright and fury. Some people were staring at her as she rushed past, still fighting with each other as she rushed past, shouting at the top of her lungs for them to get out of her way-

"Move! Police! Move!"

Peyton was moving towards her as well, moving people aside to let her through, his face full of frustration and anger at the current lack of control over the remaining civilians who were rushing to escape this city, but being held back by armed guards.

"Hey, let her through!"

A few members of the crowd stepped aside in curiosity, or because they had been pushed, looking at her as she rushed past them. Pushing between the thin gaps of shoulders and back that thrust the crowd around. Screams and shouts of the many remaining civilians whooshed past her ears, echoing in and out of ear shot as she rushed past them, having to ignore them just so she could get to the front. Just so she could get near the people who caused this mess, in a blue and black flurry of pain, anger and annoyance. Jill stumbled between the shoulders of two people and managed to just about right her step as she emerged from the front of the crowd and tripped into Peyton. But her managed to catch her on time by the hand and held her up, simultaneously shaking it with a friendly greeting. He smiled at her as he struggled to stay upright, while a pair of police officers rushed past.

"Hey, glad you're here, we could use the help"

Jill nodded quickly with a smile and then turned on the spot to look back at the people behind her who were slowly pushing towards the doors.

They continued to scream in anger and fright and shout for revenge, but Jill couldn't give it to them, she couldn't help any of them. Instead, she turned her back on them, no matter how painful it was to do so, and followed Peyton towards the front of the crowd. He pulled her through the mass of people that swarmed around her, pushing and shoving each other, until they came to stand nearer the metal doors where people were being ushered out in small groups at a time.

They were screaming as they went, holding each other's hands, groups of friends and families that were managing to be allowed through. Jill couldn't take it, the pain and fright of all these many innocent people that had fallen victim to Umbrella's games. She couldn't concentrate, feeling her vision go blurry as her eyes twitched and scanned from each person to the next, unable to focus on one person. She couldn't do anything, watching the helpless civilians scream or shout, while some of them cried and others argued. She felt like running over, helping them, picking those on the ground up, hugging those who were crying, calming those who were angry. She could do it, she knew she could, but now, she was helpless. Umbrella had the upper hand, and she was powerless. No one would listen to her, because as far as they were concerned, both Umbrella and the R.C.P.D were the reason for this, no one would listen to her.

Jill took in a painful and hopeless breath of the cold and dead air, letting the sad and depressed feeling take over and force her to turn her back on them once again. Her vision switched to look up to the top of the large metal doors that held everyone back, forcing her dark and now angry eyes to fix on the guards that stood on the platform above, their black helmets cutting out their faces from view. Jill felt her eyes narrow, the fingers on her right hand touch the gun on her hips very lightly, eyeing the assault rifles that each of the guards held. Jill didn't like it. Her frowning eyes looked up from the crowd at the emotionless men who had caused all this.

But then, Jill felt her eyes falter as she watched a blonde haired man in a suit step forward from out of view on the platform high above, moving to stand up against the metal railings, with his blonde hair and blue eyes framing a face of seriousness and annoyance to the world as he stared down upon the mass of hysteric civilians. Jill felt her jaw clench very slightly as her eyes looked up from the crowd and focus on the man that look over them. Major Cain, one of the top military heads of Umbrella, Jill knew this much about him, and to be honest, she didn't really want to know more because none of it could be good. Jill took in a slow breath and she looked up to him and forced her hand away from the gun on her waist. Cain was a dangerous man, one that she knew not to mess with, but wished she could show what she thought of him. Cain's face twitched and then looked down, as though he'd caught her gaze. Jill felt her blood run cold. Was he looking at her? Had he spotted her staring? She wasn't sure.

"Daddy!"

Jill shuddered slightly in shock, her attention being snapped from Cain's face, to be caught by a high pitched scream from her right.

"He has a weak heart"

A soft adolescent female voice began shouting from the front of the crowd, stepped forward with an elderly man who was going pale and uneasy on his feet.

"Get away from him!"

A guard began to argue back as Jill watched the poor girl rush forwards and towards the older man that she was with, who Jill guessed was the girl's father. The girl sprang on her heels, managing to grab her father's arm as his back arched up in pain and his sickening face squinted at the black sky. His body tilted and shuddered to the floor, still with is daughter gripping onto him but struggling to stop him from falling. He hit the tarmac ground hard, his back shaking as he began to have a fit on the floor. Jill felt a similar tingle run down her spine, but in transfixion of the sight in front of her.

The man's face, deathly pale and sick looking as he squirmed and shook rapidly on the floor. People who stood around him looked over the shoulders of guards that held them back, curious to see what was happening, or shouting and slowly backing off a couple of steps, still watching as the many Umbrella guards that stood around the girl just shouted and barked hundreds of orders at her.

"Everyone stand back!"

The poor girl had crouched herself down on the floor, her long blonde hair flicking vigorously around as she ignored the many screams and shouts around her. She'd gripped her father on his shoulder and arm with both her hands and had began to scream in his ear with fright, trying with all her strength to get his attention as he writhed on the floor in pain. Her face began to turn a hot shade red as she shouted at him, still screaming in terror as warm tears began to run down her cheeks in a river of sadness and terror.

Jill felt her heart wrench in her chest and waver at the sight in front of her, listening to the girl's desperate cries for her father, which drilled deep into her mind like a flaming hole.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Peyton looked at Jill with confusion, noticing how pale and shocked her face had turned; she looked as though she was about to be sick. He frowned; following her gaze with his eyes and looked over his shoulder at the commotion that everyone else had been transfixed by. His eyes froze on the image, a young girl screaming and crying over the body of her father, who shook and writhed in pain on the ground. Peyton felt motion kick him in the back, causing him to turn sharply, letting go of Jill's arm, and rush over to help. The guards that crowded around her continued to shout and bark orders over and over-

"Get away from him!"

But the innocent and frightened girl who was screaming in agony at her father, just ignored their shouts, her only concern and worry was her father.

Jill felt a short breath of air escape her lips in a half sigh, causing her to jump and then to run up behind Peyton, her arms reaching down to help him lift the girl up from the floor as she screamed and kicked in protest for her father, hot tears of fright and anger flooding her eyes as she screamed over and over. Jill then turned, letting Peyton hold the girl upright as she screamed and strained to shake his hands away, and stomped over towards the crowd, pushing the curious ones back with frustration.

"Get back!"

As Jill struggled to calm the crowd, Peyton was having a harder time calming the girl down, speaking to her in a calm and soft voice of reassuring words, hoping that somehow she would stop kicking and screaming-

"It's okay, I've got you. It's okay"

The many people who stood around had began to all shout and scream in fright and anger as they watched over what was happening before them, fighting back Jill's attempts to move them away, and more content with shouting at the sight in front of them. Those who were watching screamed in shock as the man on the ground began to shake rapidly, his arms and limbs flinging out in al directions until it abruptly stopped.

It silent for a moment, until the girl in Peyton's arms broke the silence.

"Daddy!"

Her water rimmed eyes stared down with blurry vision at her father. His motions ended and his hands curled in silent pain, his eyes now blank and empty as they stared up into the sky. She whimpered, and then let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Dad!"

She struggled and struggled to run to him, but Peyton didn't let her go, gripping her tightly with both hands and gently moving her away from the distressing image of her father lying in dead pain on the floor. He held her close and spoke softly as she began to cry over and over, still staring at her father.

"It's okay"

The civilians that stood around went quiet for a moment, looking at each other for support. Those who had watched completely forgot about what they had been arguing and shouting about, and looked on with sadness and loss as the poor girl cried for her father, still being held up by Peyton who looked down at the man who lay on the floor with a pale face of pain. The Umbrella guards that stood by motioned to each other, the Officer who stood in the middle pointed at the crowd in front and then to the body on the floor, causing the others to step forward and begin to move the now slightly subdued crowd back and away from the man on the floor.

Peyton turned towards Jill, giving her a look of emptiness and unease at what to do. Another police officer stepped forward, allowing Peyton place the girl in his hands instead, and then motioned with a nod at the crowd around them. Jill nodded in response and was about to turn back to the crowd to help calm people down, but they seemed more content with ignoring her now as they begun once again to shout at the guards who strained to move them back.

Jill felt her jaw clench as she reached forward in frustration, grabbing two people by the arm and shoulder and then thrusting them back into the crowd as she spoke with a voice that sounded at the point of breaking into anger, frustration or as though she might smack two people's heads together.

"Step ba…"

There was a loud hiss.

Low and inhuman, sounding with gurgled blood and rough air.

Jill's body froze to the spot, a jagged taste in her throat, her blood turning sharp and tingling feeling of sharp glass. There was a loud and high-pitched scream that came from the girl, filled with terror. The policeman that held her stepped back in shock also, struggling to hold onto her and get her to calm down. Jill turned round as though time itself had slowed, she watched in horror as the motionless body of the girl's father jolted. His eyes flashed open, white and milky, hissing in a dry tone as he stretched forward, across the ground where he lay and let his hands grip round the nearest thing.

Peyton's leg

The man's jaw clamped down hard, his white teeth piercing straight through Peyton's skin as he attempted to tear meat from the bone. Peyton shouted out in pain and surprise as he looked down to his leg and shaking it, to try and force the man's jaw from his leg. The daughter continued to scream with wild fright, pushing at the police officer that held her and her long blonde hair flicked around in the air. The civilians who stood around also began to screamed and panic, shaking at the sight of the man attacking someone else. One of those things, it had gotten up here. They shouted in fright as most turned to run away, or shout in confusion as they watched with pale faces.

"Get him off! Get him off me!"

A police officer that had been standing by ran over and threw him self to the ground, holding the man round the back and shoulder to keep him down on the floor. Another police officer grabbed Peyton round the waist and pulled him back, allowing the man's teeth to rip from Peyton's leg, left to baring blood and flesh as Peyton's leg bled from the deep gash. The man flailed around viciously on the floor as he struggled against the man that held him down, hissing and growling in deep curdling tones.

His daughter stared at him from above, her eyes hot and watery, her face red with screaming and shouting. Jill watched over, holding a few people back in the crowd, preventing them from fighting forward to see what was happening as they looked over her shoulders. But something else kicked her, as though her body had a mind of it's owns, forcing her to move. She grabbed the young girl and the police officer that held her by the arms and flung them behind her.

"Move aside!"

The girl watched and whimpered in agony, fighting against the police officer that held her away from her father. He pushed her back, stepping to be a few metres away from the fight on the ground, and watched as Peyton was pulled away by another police officer, holding him up and asking if he was okay, tapping him on the side of the shoulder to keep his attention. But Peyton's eyes were too busy watching the commotion on the floor next to him, and too busy trying to grit his teeth hard enough to force the pain of his leg from his mind.

Other civilians who were still being forced to stand back were looking over the arms and shoulders of the police officers and Umbrella guards that held them there, confused and frightened as to what was happening right in front of them.

"Get back!"

Jill screamed at the top of her lungs as she thrust a couple of people back into the crowd, hearing them protest and let out cries of anger. She already knew that it was over for the girl's father, he was already dead, anything left of him was now gone, all that remained was the thing that wriggled on the floor. There was only one other option. The girl watched in horror, and Peyton also stared in shock as Jill stepped swiftly up to the man that was being held to the ground, reached down to her waist with one hand and pulled the handgun from the holster in one fluid movement, no hesitation.

She lifted it, bent over, aimed down, and fired.

A loud resonating clap of gunfire echoed around the metal doors as the bullet exploded from the end of the handgun and entered into the man's skull, to then exit out the other side and cause a dark red liquid to splatter across the ground. His body fell motionless and silent, his limbs flopping lifelessly to the ground. But his daughter just cried and cried, dripping silent tears into the shoulder of the police officer that held her. A few people screamed, taken by surprise of the loud bang of gunfire, frightened and shocked as to what had just happened. Jill stood back up slowly, trying not to look at the mess on the ground in front of her, the mess that she had just caused, but something that had to be done. Instead, she reached down and grabbed the arm of the police officer that lay next to the body, helping him up to his feet quickly and giving him a nod of approval.

"You okay?"

He nodded in return, his face bright red and sweaty from struggling with the man on the floor. He let out a cough and wiped a small amount of blood from his cheek as he answered with a half-hearted breath.

"Yeah, thanks"

Jill nodded curtly and turned, leaving a couple of Umbrella guards with the duty of disposing the contaminated remains of the innocent man. She couldn't bring herself to look back over her shoulder, to watch them remove him, something she had caused. It had been the only way, hadn't it? He'd been infected with the T-Virus? He had been long gone, and dead. He wasn't human just them. But even still, she felt that unwavering sense of guilt that she got every time she pulled that trigger and sent some innocent person to their eternal grave. Because each time she did so, she knew she was taking away a person from another, killing a family member or a friend of someone. People always said that –

'To live over the death of a friend is harder than to be the one who died'

It was just like that, she was playing god. They all were. Umbrella was.

Jill felt her eyes looked up slowly, catching the glance that was given to her by the man's daughter, her arms wrapped round the police officer that held her silently, with her head on his shoulder and looking away from his neck. Her eyes burnt right into the back of Jill's skull. The looks of pain and sadness and anger, but at the same time a look of thanks, it was all written across the girl's face, and swimming in those dark and water filled eyes. Jill tried to look away but she couldn't, it was as though she'd been hypnotised, as though she was trying to say sorry with just one look of guilt to the girl who had now lost everything. But the girl looked away and continued to burry her face in the shoulder of the police officer that held her.

Jill felt a cold and empty sigh escape her lips as she slowly thrust the handgun back into the holster on her waist, knowing that the ordeal was now over, thankfully. She then walked briskly over to Peyton, pushing past a few civilians that were shouting in the face of an Umbrella guard, and found him sitting on the drivers seat of a R.P.D. car with the door open and his legs out, straining to wrap a bandage around the deep fleshy and bloody wound that dripped down the back of his left leg.

Jill stopped.

Peyton had been bitten. She felt her head shake slowly, her mouth open in speechlessness, fully aware of the dangers, the effects of being bitten. But he looked up from where he was sitting, giving her a cold and serious look, and shook his head. Jill crouched down onto her heels, on the ground by Peyton's feet to take the bandage from his hands, not daring to look up, not at his face. She'd known Peyton for what seemed forever, along with Chris and the others. But they'd disappeared to god knows where, and the only person left with her was Peyton, loyal and trustworthy Peyton. Ever since she'd become a police officer he'd been to the same training schemes as her. But now, now that he'd been bitten, bloody and mangled and painful.

Peyton had been bitten.

No matter how many times she thought of it, she couldn't imagine it. Jill forced the images and thoughts from her mind, stopping the emotion from coming up, having to be strong for Peyton. She sighed as she continued to wrap the bandage around his leg, making sure there was enough pressure. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on what she was doing, gritting back a small sniff of coldness. But Peyton breathed above her, and spoke almost half-heartedly.

"Jill…"

She blinked hard and looked up with a look of seriousness in her forced emotionless eyes, cutting him off almost instantly, her eyes not quite looking into his, but speaking with a hint of anger and frustration in her voice-

"Why are you still here? You should have got out while you had the chance"

Peyton just sighed slowly and looked down, wincing as Jill pulled hard on the bandage to apply more pressure to the wound. He shook his head to disagree with her idea of him leaving the City, and shifted on the drivers seat.

"These are our people, Jill"

Jill let out a rather dejected and calm face of agreement, looking back and over her shoulder to the large crowd of people that swarmed around in panic and fright and anger. Peyton turned his eyes onto the many people also to give the same face of care and protection. How could they do this? How could they help? No one would listen to them because everyone was blaming them for this mess. Chaos and rebellion were the only outcome of such wild and frightened civilians. It was something that no one could control, unless they acted swiftly and sufficiently.

But they were powerless with Umbrella around.

* * *

Cain frowned. The loud burst of gunfire had taken them all by surprise.

"It's here. It's reached the gate"

His German accented voice was certain and cruel, speaking into the communications device in his ear with one hand pressed against it. The wind up on the platform was cold and blew around his suit trousers and blonde hair, flicking them sideways. It went silent in his ear for a moment, until it burst into an empty and serious voice, causing him to take in a breath and hold it as he listened to the short and simple words that were relayed into his ear. Cain's face seemed to empty of all emotion, as though he'd just learnt the meaning of life or something more terrible. But a face of obedience and authority then replaced the blankness.

He looked to his side, to the large burly guard that stood next to him, and let out the breath slowly, speaking with a small hint of regret in his voice-

"Close them"

He looked away, listening to the whirring and flailing voices of the people below, leaning against the railings in front, with his hands gripping firmly around it, trying to squeeze out the non-existent life inside, his eyes watching the lights and sound and movement from above. The guard next to him gave him a look of disbelief and confusion, replying with a slightly wavering voice-

"Sir?"

Cain turned his head to the man and hissed quickly, cutting the him from saying anything else-

"Seal the gates"

The guard went silent for a moment, looking down to the commotion below and then back again, gesturing with his arm at the many people below as he spoke with slight angry confusion and disagreement-

"Our men are still out there…"

Cain clenched his teeth and growled with a husky German tone, this time not waiting for the man to finish his sentence-

"Just do it"

Then it went silent again, allowing Cain to look back upon the many people below, silently and calmly as they pushed closer and closer to the gates. The revving engine of a car that had just driven through disappeared down the road as another drove closer to the gates, about to exit along with a few pedestrians who were in the middle of scanning.

There was a grind of metal, then a screech of metal against metal.

The large reinforced steel doors began to close.

Every head turned to look towards the large metal gates in confusion and shock, the noise having taken most of them by surprise. They stood there for a moment as if none of this could be happening, but it was as if someone had snapped a twig because almost instantly, the crowd of civilians sprang into a mass jumble and fight of movement, pushing and shoving each other as they raced to the gates to escape, screaming.

Cain stood high above, listening to the noise of people screaming and shouting to escape or for help. A scientists who had been sitting at a control panel on the scanning booths jumped from his seat and raced towards the gates as the gap between got shorter, a group of civilians running behind him as he screamed in horror-

"Oh my god! They're closing them!"

The screams and shouts of people who were running with fright began to burst from the crowd. The chorus of boots and shoes hit against the ground, along with the noise of sirens and people shouting as they pushed each other out of the way, fighting to get to the doors. They knocked Umbrella guards and Police Officers out of the way, climbing over cars and jumping over each other as they rushed to the end of the bridge. But the doors were closing, dangerously near to each other, just a few seconds and then…

A few guards turned and ran also, forgetting their duty to protect and more content with saving their own skins, rushing backwards and through the two metal doors that they had been standing next to. Until…

There was a loud clang.

The noise of metal slamming against metal

The doors had closed.

Fists and hands began to pound against the metal doors. People collided with it in the strain hope that it might open. Women were screaming and men were shouting as they cursed and blamed Umbrella for locking them inside the infected city. They were all going to die unless they escaped through the closing doors. Umbrella had caused this, had sealed the doors, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. They screamed in panic and anger, fighting forward, punching, kicking and crying. Umbrella Guards began grabbing people by the necks, by the collars of their jackets and shirts, gripping others by the arms and throwing them back from the doors, kicking them to the ground, beating them with metal rods to deter and combat the angered crowd.

Cain took in a breath, blinking slowly and coldly as he stepped forward. He reached to a small microphone in his pocket and held it up to his mouth, still with his eyes watching the mass of civilians as they rammed the thick metal doors and fought against the Police Officers and Umbrella Guards. He let the breath out slowly and spoke-

"This is a biohazard quarantine area…"

The noise of the crowd seemed to go quiet slightly, as most people looked up. But then the noise broke loose again as they all focused their energies to shout and curse at him, blaming him for what was happening, placing him as the person responsible.

"…Due to risk of infection, you cannot be allowed to leave the city"

No one could believe their ears, he was joking, he was sick. Cain was a traitor! Cain was a murderer! The crowd of civilians argued with each other, with the Police Officer and with the Umbrella Guards, shouting and pointing at him as they fought and screamed.

But Cain just sighed.

* * *

Jill couldn't believe what she was hearing. Umbrella was locking them inside the city, the infected city, to leave them all to die and rot. This was bullshit, her people, the people she had sworn to protect, were all arguing with each other, fighting and attacking Umbrella Guards, the Police Officers that had sworn to help them. But now…

There was nothing she could do now; this, everything, the whole situation was out of her hands.

Jill pushed through the crowd, avoiding the swings of people who were pushing each other out of the way, ducking under an arm that lashed out, squeezing between the backs of two people as she made her way to the front of the crowd, while Peyton followed closely behind. She pushed two people apart, and then sprang forward to step out of the main crowd, and moved into and clearer area on the edge of the bridge, next to a car that was parked near the metal doors. She bit her lip, turning and taking a few steps backwards as she looked upon the crowd.

Peyton moved up next to her and placed his hand gently on her arm, but she shrugged it off and watched as a few other people moved from the crowd, also trying to avoid the shouting and fighting. It was dangerous enough, but now, it was rebellion. Jill could just imagine what would happen if Umbrella opened the doors. People would rush out, attacking Umbrella Guards and Officials who were near, getting hurt in the process, and destroying anything that they touched. One thing she had learnt in the Police Force was that an angry crowd of civilians was something not to be messed with. Things were always more dangerous if they came in large crowds, and they couldn't really get much larger than this.

A dark haired woman in a suit ran from the crowd, followed by a man in a shirt and black trousers. Jill watched curiously as the two looked at each other, obviously knowing each other. The man placed his hand on the woman's arm, saying something, and she nodded, until they then stepped further away from the crowd. Jill shifted on the spot slightly, having the man and woman move to stand closer to Peyton, herself, and a few other people that had also escaped from the hysteria of the crowd. The woman handed the man something and then took a step back. That was odd.

The man lifted what he had in his hands up, a digital camcorder, and held it in front of his face, blood splashed around the cut on one cheek.

Jill gulped, only one word crossing her mind –

'Crap'

It wasn't until the woman began speaking, that Jill realised what they were doing.

"Do I look o…"

"You look fine, just hurry…"

The camera bleeped as the man pressed record.

"Right, um. I'm Terri Morales, for Raccoon 7. We are still unsure of what is going on. People are running around attacking each other, as you can hear behind me. Umbrella has sealed the gates, we don't know why. People are dying…"

The woman was a bloody news reporter! Jill almost felt a wave of frustration cross her body, what was the fucking point of this? It wasn't like they would get the story out of the city anyway. Even if they did manage to escape, Umbrella would catch them and take the story, or cover it up with another lie. Jill was then taken by surprise as the woman ran over to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Huh?"

The lady pulled her forward, looking her dead in he eyes as the man pointed the camera at the both of them.

"You're an Officer, right. What's going on here? Do you know the cause of all this? Does Umbrella know what's going on? Whose fault is it? Why are people dying? Is it true about the rumours?"

The questions came thick and fast, and Jill could hardly remember answering anything, but it stopped abruptly as the woman pushed her roughly to the side. The woman walked quickly over to her male counterpart and the two began speaking. Jill frowned, stepping back next to Peyton as she eyed the couple. The woman took the camera from her male friend, and then turned and pointed it up at the man who was standing on the metal platform.

Jill followed her gaze, along with a few other people that had escaped from the angry crowd, and looked up in confused anger and fright at the suited man who stood on top of the metal doors, at the man that was holding a microphone.

"Terri, it's not gonna get his attent…"

The woman cut her male friend off and screamed in anger, pointing the video camera up.

"What the fuck is going on here!"

The German accented male voice seemed to get more irritated, tilting his head forward and speaking into the microphone with his voice booming out of the speakers. It took some people by surprise, while others continued to fight and argue, throwing things to the top of the metal doors.

"All appropriate measures are being taken…"

"Bullshit!"

She heard a man shout from behind her, as he screamed through hands that were clasped around his mouth. But the Umbrella Official continued to talk, the man in the suit, someone who Jill knew by repute.

Major. J. Cain, a head-official in Umbrella. Jill felt herself frown and her hands clenched into fists. He was one of the main causes of this, why her people had suffered, were suffering, why so many people were dead. Her people were being killed, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"…The situation is under control…"

"Fuck you!"

The man that was with the female news reported shouted also, but Major Cain continued his hated and repulsive speech.

"Please, return to your homes"

People's faces turned to shock, disbelief, looking at him as though he'd just stabbed them in the heart. He wanted them to do what? The woman in the suit who stood next to her was still screaming in anger at the top of her lungs-

"You won't get away with this!"

Major Cain looked around with a sour face of controlled irritation as people continued to shout, argue, fight, throw objects, smash car windows and push each other around.

Jill turned and watched as a middle-aged woman ran from the crowd, two children clinging onto her as they screamed and cried in fright. The woman made her way towards where they were standing, where she then stopped and crouched down to calm her children. Jill felt her heart wrench in her stomach, the looks on those children's face, so innocent and frightened, unaware of what was going on. They shouldn't be here. Jill could only think of that, catching the look of the small girl, whose tears filled her little blue eyes, looking at Jill for a moment until she buried her face into her mother's shoulder. Children should be at home, in bed warm and loved, playing in the garden, on the swings and running around the park. Not here, not amongst death and chaos.

The noises of screams and shouts seemed to blur into one another as the police sirens wailed over and over, blue and red lights flashing around to light the crowd up in a multi coloured array. Jill turned, looking to Peyton who seemed aggravated and on the verge of doing something drastic, but just managing to control him self. Her head went light, as though she might faint with frustration and stress.

Until Cain pulled something from his waist and pointed it up to the dark and inky black sky.

**BANG**

People screamed out in surprise, looking up at the man who stood on top of the metal doors with a gun pointing to the sky.

It went silent, dead silent, as the whole crowd just looked up at him in surprise. He sighed and lifted the microphone to his mouth again, the wind whipping around his suit and blowing his hair slightly.

"You have ten seconds to turn around, and return to the city…"

Jill felt a cold tingle run down her body, of shock and disbelief as her eyes widened, letting out a shocked whisper-

"What?"

Umbrella was condemning people to death, innocent civilians, men, woman and children. This couldn't be, she couldn't let this happen, she had to help, had to do something. But what could she do? She couldn't do anything. She was powerless now; no civilian was going to listen to a Police Officer or an Umbrella Guard, because they were being blamed for the incident as well as the man who stood on the platform.

They watched as Major Cain turned sharply on the spot, handing the microphone to a Guard that was standing next to him and whispered something in the man's ear. The man clenched his jaw, looking hesitant and unsure, but then turned to the crowd below him as Major Cain disappeared, and spoke into the micro-phone -

"Use of live ammunition has been authorised"

People began screaming. But the last words Jill fully remembered was from the woman standing next to her-

"Oh god"

And then she felt her body leap into action.

"10…"

The group of men on the platform stepped forward. Jill felt her blood run cold, listening to the woman next to her scream-

"They can't shoot people!"

But the Guards didn't care, and positioned themselves on the platform.

"…9…"

Jill shook her head in protest.

"They won't fire"

The civilians below began to panic, rushing around and pushing each other out of the way, screaming as they ran. But not even Peyton agreed with Jill.

"…8…"

The Umbrella Guards that stood below had created a line in front of the sealed metal doors. Lifting their rifles to their shoulders as Police Officers ran to push people away.

"…7…"

Shouts from the Police Officers below could be heard as the Umbrella Guards stood firm and cold. The screams of innocent people were loud and frightened. Peyton's voice screamed at the top of his lungs as he ordered the other Police Officers-

"Get them back!"

Jill saw the woman and two children, who had been standing near her, rush off and down the bridge, staying close to the edge and away from the crowd, the children crying loudly as they gripped their mother's hands.

"Move!"

Jill pushed the woman and man that were next to her, both of them shouting in protest, getting caught up in the stampede of civilians.

"…6…"

The woman grabbed hold of Jill's arm, struggling to stay on her feet, but reaching out to her male friend as the crowd swept him along.

"Dan!"

He shouted back also, but his voice was hardly audible among the other screams.

"Terri!"

But Jill knew it was too late for him anyway, bitten and doomed. She had to force her energies on everyone else.

"Move! Hurry!"

She pushed them back further and further, past cars and lights with the other Police Officers on all sides.

"…5…"

The man nodded to the Guards next to him, causing them to shift in unison, shouldering their assault rifles as they all took one step forward.

"Everybody move back! Run!"

Peyton and Jill both shouted for the civilians to run, pushing them away.

"…4…"

Police Officers panic also as people cried for help.

"…3…"

The civilians rushed as fast as they could, pushing past the cars that were in their way. A few people hid behind them, struggling to the ground, covering their heads, holding family close.

"Peyton!"

Jill screamed at him as she pushed a few people away, throwing a woman and man to the ground behind a car.

"…2…"

The remaining Police Officers looked around in horror and panic, a few rushing for cover knowing that some civilians wouldn't make it far enough. Others sprang, pushing people to the ground and covering them.

"…1…"

Jill turned and ran. She grabbed the closest person, the suited woman with the video camera. She pulled her to the closest car, where Peyton had now crouched behind. Jill jumped, thrusting the woman to the ground behind it.

"…0…"

Jill felt the hard concrete ground smack her full force in the cheek, pinning the other lady to the ground as everything began to explode around them.

The Umbrella Guards fired.

The car that they hid behind shuddered and creaked. The bullets began tearing straight through it like knives, holes pierced through metal. The tires exploded and the air hissed out. The woman that Jill held began scream. The car windows crashed, shattering into millions and raining down in shards. Bullets pummelled holes into the ground, dust flashing around them.

Jill grabbed one of the woman's legs that stuck out from behind the car and pulled to safety. Peyton dropped to the ground, his arms around his head, lying with his back touching Jill's shoulders. The bullets ripped through the air, tearing through the cars and ground.

The woman was still screaming. Her voice was loud and frightened. Lights and dust filled the air. Bangs and smacks of metal against metal crossed the ground.

Jill cried out, in shock and fright. Peyton's hand grabbed hers, holding it tightly.

Then it all went silent.

* * *

_I finished it! Oh my god, that was so fun! Sorry it took long, I was actually having difficulty writing this, I think I came up with five versions. Whoops. Please tell me what you think._


	15. Double Crossings

_PLEASE READ _

_Please go back and read "Chapter 13: Final Flight" I have re-written it so that it ties in better with the rest of the story and the games. So, for it to make sense, I've gone and added Mikhail and two other characters. That's right, Mikhail is now in this story! YAY! So please go read it again._

_Also, thanks to 'Billy Rose' I am now obsessed with Papa Roach. So, thanks to Billy. And thanks to all of you who have been reviewing! You all know who you are!_

_Now about this chapter - those of you who have played RE3 will understand quite a bit about this chapter. I also tried to make the characters personalities more like the game versions. Hope you like! There's lots of jumping around in this

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence

* * *

**

Double-Crossings

* * *

There was a bang, followed by a blare of fire as a person was flung backwards from their feet, a blast of smoke from their head. They landed roughly on their back and hit the black carpet with a thud, a single bullet hole in their cheek, bleeding and soaking the floor around them.

Carlos shifted on his foot and turned, running down the corridor in the opposite direction of the crowd. A chorus of moans and snarls echoed down the corridor, along with the shuffling and shifting of feet as they followed after him, dripping with blood or water, moving in torn clothing, baring blood stained teeth and milky blue eyes. He took a quick look back over his shoulder, seeing the group roughly pushing past each other to get to him. He looked forward, shifted his gun to his right hand, and pulled the radiophone that was clipped to the back of his belt.

"Mikhail, Yuri, come in!"

Carlos turned a corner, shouting angrily down the radiophone that was in his left hand. He could still hear the loud growls and snarls from behind, shadows flashing across the walls around him as the light from one of the rooms caught their figures. Carlos panted loudly, shouting down the radiophone again-

"Come in!"

But all that replied was static, where the fuck was everyone?

"This is Carlos Olivera, over!"

The whole thing was a complete nightmare, why the fuck hadn't they all stayed together? Carlos shook his head in anger, letting out a frustrated breath at the radiophone in his hand, as it refused to reply with anyone's voice. He could remember exactly what had happened to them, and that just raised more annoyed questions into his mind. They'd taken the stairs from the roof of the Raccoon City Broadcasting Building, and had stayed as a group to avoid casualties. But as soon as they had reached the seventh floor they'd encountered a rather large problem.

Alec and Mikhail had been forced to continue down the stairs, because the crowd of people had suddenly moved from a door between them. The two said they would go round and find a way to catch up, but Carlos hadn't seen the two of them for twenty minutes now, and he was starting to get worried. So, splitting up from their original group, Carlos ran down the corridors with Yuri, Nicholai and Luis. But to make matters worse, Luis had been forced into a room on his own, thanks to a set of police dogs that had come pouncing out of a room on the corridor, so god knows what had happened to him.

"Will somebody bloody answer!"

And now Yuri and Nicholai had also disappeared. What the fuck had happened to everyone? Carlos distinctly remembered running down a corridor with the two of them following, and then he'd looked over his shoulder to find them gone.

This wasn't good.

Carlos breathed in aggravation, shaking the radiophone violently with one hand. The crappy equipment Umbrella had supplied was already malfunctioning, which wasn't normal. He frowned. Someone must have tampered with it, he couldn't tell. Carlos pushed the radiophone roughly to the back of his belt with a click. His free hand grabbed at the Assault Rifle that was being held in his right, and shouldered it quickly as he rounded a corner.

A jolt ran through his body as a shocked and frightened face exploded into view from around the other side.

"Fuck!"

He dug his boots into the carpet to force himself to stop, but it didn't help, and he ended up colliding into someone. They let out a huff of forced air and grabbed him by the shoulders to stop the two of them from falling over.

"Watch where you're running!"

Carlos looked up to the man with the English accent.

"Yuri!"

Yuri gave a slightly amused but half-hearted and nervous smile and nodded shortly, while simultaneously pushing Carlos back up to his feet and taking a step back himself.

"It would appear so"

Carlos frowned at Yuri's slightly annoying playful attitude, and shifted the gun in his arms again. He sighed slowly to himself, thankful that at least he'd found someone again. But a blood gurgling snarl and a shuffle of feet from behind him quickly took his attention. His legs kicked in, and he broke out into a run again, grabbing Yuri tightly by the arm to force him to move also. Yuri spun on the spot, and began to sprint down the corridor next to him, breathing heavily and deeply. The noise behind them was still following though. Carlos turned his head slightly, shouting to the side-

"Where the fuck did you go!"

"We were ambushed! Nicholai and me were split up! But you were too bloody busy with running away!"

Carlos gritted his teeth at Yuri's choice of words.

"Did you see anyone else!"

Yuri shook his head slightly, and took a gulp of air as he ran-

"No! Nicholai's gone, I dunno where! I haven't seen the others either!"

Carlos felt a pain of frustration run through him.

"I've tried getting hold of them, but the stupid radio-crap keeps fuckin' up!"

A cold rush tingled its way down Carlo's spine. That confirmed it. Someone _had_ tampered with their radiophones.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Earlier

* * *

"Shit!"

Luis felt the ground strike him across the face, a loud smack coming from the side of his head as it hit the wooden floor. The pain shot through his face like a knife, stabbing him from all directions. He shuddered and rolled over as his lungs breathed in the thick dust on the ground. His legs and hands began to scramble on the ground, straining to get to his feet quickly. But he didn't manage to, as a boot swiftly kicked him in the side and he was flung over and onto his back.

Dust blew from under him and formed grey clouds in the air. Luis coughed again, feeling the rough blood and dust merge in his throat. His hands reached out for something, but he was unable to grab his gun, it had already been flung somewhere. He pushed up, spitting the mixture to the side as he then returned his gaze to the person that was standing over him, a silhouette, clouded by the dust and darkness. But he could see the barrel of a gun pointing directly at his head.

His gritted teeth bared in anger and pain-

"You bastard"

But the person chuckled slightly, and replied in the accent that Luis had always hated-

"I know"

They pulled the trigger. It exploded with fire. And Luis tilted backwards to the ground with a thud. Blood smeared across the ground.

"_Luis?"_

His radiophone began to talk with static, a voice calling hastily over it. But the shadowed man turned and quickly walked away.

"_Luis?"_

* * *

Five Minutes Later

* * *

"Hello? Luis, Yuri?"

Silence

"Come in. This is Alec"

Silence

"Yuri, Mikhail, come in"

Silence

"Is there anyone there, come in"

Silence

"Nicholai? Carlos, anybody"

Silence

"Damn it!"

It had only been five minutes since he had last seen the rest of his group, and already he'd gotten split up from them.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

He could feel the many complaints moaning and whinging around in his head. It was always him being left behind. Sometimes he felt as though the rest of his group hated him. Carlos and Yuri were too busy being macho and leader-like all the time, Mikhail was too damn nice, Nicholai avoided him and Luis never talked. What was it? Did he look like he had some sort of disease? Mikhail had just vanished into thin air, and now he was alone in this broadcasting room. Alec bet that Mikhail had run away from him, seeing him as some sort of liability. But if the others ran into some motherfucker of a bomb and had to defuse it, he bet they'd want him then.

Alec whispered a curse to himself again, whacking his radiophone a couple of times into the other palm. Maybe it was broken? He lifted it up to his mouth, pressed on the button, and called back down it-

"This is Alec, is there anyone there. Over"

He pulled his finger from the button and waited for a moment. But that replied was the fuzzy noise of static. It must have been broken, why else was no one answering?

"Damn this cheap piece of American crap!"

Alec could have thrown it against the wall, but he didn't, his ears were caught by another noise.

He span quickly, lifting his rifle to his shoulders, and aimed at the door on his left. At the moment he was inside a broadcasting room. He stood in a clear and empty area with marks on the ground so people new where to stand, with a big green screen hanging behind him, a large tear across the middle and a smear of blood. Sets of cameras stood in an arch facing the screen, some having fallen on the ground. A small set of steps came down from a door on his far left in the corner of the room, with a table of what looked like drinks and food for the people who worked in here. There was another door, which was also on the left hand side of the room; it was open and led to another room. While to his far right was a news desk with a big number & on the front and a green screen behind that too, both chairs having been pushed over, and many cameras pointing at the also. There was a large booth opposite him, where the controls were, but the lights were off and he couldn't see inside it.

Had he heard something from in there? He wasn't sure. But he almost jumped right off the floor when his radiophone let out a screech of static and a familiar Russian accent talked-

"Alec…this…Nicholai…o…err"

Alec grabbed at the phone on his belt and ripped off to hold it up to his mouth.

"Nicholai, come in, this Alec. Is that you? Over"

It went silent again for a moment. Alec thought it might have broken again, but the static fizzed and Nicholai's Russian voice managed to speak through again, sounding a bit out of breath, he must have been running.

"Alec, where are you guys? Over"

Alec pressed on the button and answered.

"I'm on the fourth floor, not really sure where. But I've lost the others. You? Over"

It went silent again.

"Not sure. Can't find them. Over"

Alec let out an annoyed sigh, but froze as something flashed across the far wall next to the door with the metal step. His body rooted to the spot, only his eyes looking at the door.

Had he seen something run past? Or were his eyes just playing a horrible trick on him?

"Alec, where are you? Over"

Nicholai's rather calm voice now spoke over his radiophone, which he quickly lifted up to his mouth, keeping his eyes and his gun pointing at the door.

"I'm in the main broadcasting room. I think there's something in the corridor outside. Over"

The radiophone went silent again. A horrible feeling ran its way across Alec's face and shoulders. There had been something outside the room, or rather; there was something outside the room. He wasn't sure which one to choose, either way he could stay here. He hated that option, but knew it was the only way out. With a deep breath, he clipped the radiophone to the back of his belt, and shouldered his rifle with both hands.

There had to be something outside, he knew it.

He aimed, stepping slowly across the crushed food and drinks that were laying across the floor thanks to the confectionary table, and slowly made his way towards the metal steps that led up to the open door. It was silent; all he could hear was his breathing, slow, calm and deep, as he tried to stay focused on what might happen. He paused for a moment at the bottom of the steps, aimed up and waited for a few seconds.

Nothing.

He shifted forward and was about to take a step, when something flashed in the corner of his eyes.

He blinked in shock, his eyes twitching to his right to see a small red beam shining through the glass window of the controls room, pointing through the air.

Pointing directly at him.

A single red dot waving slightly around his face

"Shit!"

Alec ducked sharply and span low to the ground as the glass windows of the control room exploded outwards and showered to the ground, a hail of bullets flying through the air toward him.

He jumped forward; avoiding the shower of bullets that pounded into the walls and ricochet from the metal steps, and threw him self away and toward the other door that was close to him. He skidded round, changed his direction, and flung himself through the open door, bullets hammering into the ground where he had just been. He rolled forward on his back, over the blue carpet, and back up to his feet where he then jumped back and thrust himself up against the wall with the door on his left and his gun held up and tightly in his hands.

Who the fuck was that! They were trying to kill him!

"Shit. Shit. Shit"

He kept repeating over and over to himself, who ever it was, they were content with getting rid of him. His hand tore the radiophone from the back of his belt and hastily pushed on the button as he shouted down it.

"Nicholai, Carlos, anyone, come in! Please!"

He looked at in hope, but the only thing that replied was the blare of static. But there was something else. Alec felt the back of his neck go cold, his eyes and mouth open in disbelief. The same blaring and fuzzy noise of static came from behind him, on the other side of the wall, through the door on his left.

But that was impossible.

"Shit!"

Alec didn't move fast enough, as someone sprung round the corner with their leg out, and kick him full strength his side. He tilted from his feet, being flung sideways until he landed on the ground with a huff; arms sprawled out to cushion the fall. But he didn't stop, and held his gun above his head as he rolled quickly to the left to avoid the bullets that ripped into the ground where he had just been laying.

He stopped suddenly, finishing on his back as he shouldered his rifle quickly and aimed it up towards the person who was standing near to the doorway, their gun also aimed at him.

Alec froze, looking upon the person who stood there. The feeling of anger and shock moved up in his throat, speaking as he gently shook his head-

"No"

The man that stood in front of him smiled very slightly, a hint of sarcasm in their otherwise accented voice-

"Yes"

Alec gritted his teeth in anger-

"You traitor!"

He pulled on the trigger, feeling his gun shudder as he fired upon the man that towered over him. But the traitor had already pounced out of his line of fire, to roll sideways on the floor and back up to their feet.

"Shit!"

Alec swore out loud again, sweeping his gun quickly to the right to get aim of the guy again, but the man had already aimed at him and pulled sharply on their trigger. Alec tried to push or roll himself out of the way, but it didn't work. The man's gun blared with muzzle fire. The shower of empty gun shells now fell to the ground. The bullets tore through the air and began to pound into the ground where Alec lay.

Alec shuddered rapidly in pain, letting out a single cry until it was cut short, and his body froze dead.

The man moved his finger from the trigger slowly, with a wisp of steam emitted from the end of their gun's barrel. He lowered his gun and took one careless look upon Alec's body. It lay dead and sprawled on the blue carpet, which was now stained red where he lay.

He grimaced coldly, turned sharply on the spot, and moved out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Come in, come in!"

It went silent for a moment, but was soon interrupted by the crackling sound of static. No voice replied. This wasn't good, something was wrong, badly, he could tell. Nothing was going as he had planned it to.

"Come in, god damn you!"

He screamed over and over down the radiophone, breathing heavily and deeply with each footfall as he ran.

But there was still no answer.

"Argh, piece of rubbish!"

Mikhail glared at the thing in his hand with anger and frustration, only ten minutes and already the thing had packed up. Why? He wasn't sure, but the only explanation he could think of was that the building was interrupting it. After all, he was inside the Raccoon City Broadcasting Building, so he guessed that the equipment and satellite equipment for showing the various channels must have been interfering with the reception on his radiophone. But still, you would expect Umbrella to think of such an occurrence and provide coverage, or back up, or something. But that wasn't to be. Great. Mikhail gave out a rough breath of anger, shoved the radiophone to the back of his belt, and shifted the weight of his Assault Rifle to both arms.

His legs did hurt with the weight, but he wasn't about to stop running. Somewhere behind him were those things, following him down the corridor. They shuffled across the ground relentlessly, snarling, twisting, reaching, bending, bleeding, and staring. It made him feel sick, a tight knot being pulled tighter and tighter around in his chest until he felt like his heart might snap and tear in half.

He turned a corner.

"Shit!"

The corridor ended, with only a single door on his left and one on his right. What should he do? In the background he could still hear the noises of the shuffling and moaning, slowly getting closer and closer. Mikhail spun and grabbed the handle to the door on the left.

Locked

"Fuck"

He turned sharply in panic, and grabbed the handle to the door on his right.

Locked

"Fuck!"

He pulled and pushed on the handle roughly, shaking the door in its frame, but it didn't help. It didn't open or give way. Mikhail felt a drop in his lungs. Crap.

A thud from behind him made him turn, watching the group of people come stepping round the corner towards him.

"Crap!"

He turned to the door on his left, and without thinking, kicked out with his leg, causing the lock to snap and the door to swing open. He jumped through quickly, and began sprinting across the derelict office room, paper littering the floor, chairs tipped over, lights flicking. Mikhail glanced quickly over his shoulder. The people had followed him in, snarling and swaying as they push past each other and past the tables and chairs. He'd already used one clip in his gun, with only three more to spare. He wasn't about to use it all up at once.

But where were the others? He cursed over and over in his head; he knew they should have stared together, moved closer and tighter as group. But no, Carlos had to suggest walking in a long line to get a better scope and view of their surroundings, and everyone had to agree with him, even Nicholai, which was a surprise.

"Fuck this!"

Mikhail jumped over a chair that lay on the floor and continued to sprint full pelt across the room. He had to get out, he had to get out of this hellhole, away from the death, and it made him feel sick. The bitter acid in his stomach began to churn and bubble. He rushed past the tables and chairs and through the door at the end to come face to face with…

An empty room

Mikhail span quickly and slammed the door shut, grabbing a nearby chair and shoving it under the door's handle, preventing anyone from opening it on the other side. Almost instantly the sound of hands behind slammed against the other side could be heard. He began to panic-

"Oh holy crap"

Mikhail turned and scanned the room with his rifle. Empty, basically, just another office room. Desks were piled with papers, trays overflowing, computers were left on, jackets hung on the back of a few swivel chairs, and the carpet was covered in documents and litter. None of the lights were on though, just the whirring glow coming from the computers.

But there was a door on the other side.

Mikhail didn't hesitate, and raced forward, rushing past the desks and chairs and straight through to the other side of the room. Then he stopped and froze to the spot-

"No"

He recognised the voice instantly, it was Alec's, slightly overdramatic but still terrified and angry. It sounded like Alec was talking to someone, but Mikhail wasn't sure, it seemed to be coming from one of the rooms further down the corridor. But he could hear it from here because it was silent everywhere else now. Mikhail turned slowly, pushing his back up against the wall, and moved closer to the door to look out. There was no one there. He stepped out slowly, sweeping to the left and then to the right, and waited.

"Yes"

There was another voice this time, another one he recognised, coming from his right. Mikhail turned on the spot and walked further down the corridor, his gun still raised and ready.

"You traitor!"

Mikhail frowned, a traitor? What had they done?

"Shit!"

Mikhail's thoughts were cut off sharply as someone pulled the trigger on their assault rifle with a click. It was followed by Alec as he gave out a blood-curdling scream, filled with sudden shock, pain and fright. Mikhail felt his heart thump rapidly in his chest. The familiar vibrating of the barrel could be heard as they opened fire, shells pinging on the floor, bullets thudding through something and into the ground.

Mikhail's heart pumped faster and his blood beating in his chest, his legs jolted and his body was suddenly kicked into gear. He began to run, to sprint, racing down the corridor in a panicked attempt to make it in time, his heart in his throat, thudding with each foot.

He span left, sprinted down the carpet of a small hallway, charged through a door on his right, and entered into what looked like a broadcasting room, and stopped abruptly.

It was silent.

Crap.

That was all he could think of, his mind went blank.

Mikhail felt a horrible drop in his chest, letting out a slow and cold wavering breath. He moved forward and slowly stepped down the metal steps that were to his right, leading down and onto the blue carpet. His boots crunched, because the floor was covered in glass from what looked like the control booth for the broadcasting room. The large and smashed windows allowed him to see a door at the back of the booth.

It had been left open.

Someone must have left through it.

He bit his lip, wondering for a moment on what had just happened, but he stopped and looked down, noticing the bullet holes around his feet. His gaze moved right to meet another doorway that was near the bottom of the metal steps. It was littered with shell holes, sprayed up the sides of the wall, dusty and cloudy, and around the doorframe as though someone had dived through and taken cover from the oncoming shower of bullets. Mikhail's observation skills began to come in handy, it wasn't hard to realise what had happened here.

There had been a fight, which had led into that room.

Mikhail's heart stopped dead, his dark eyes now fixed on that doorway coldly, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to, but his mind, his curiosity, was now forcing and urging his body to step closer. He had to see. And so he took one slow step forward, and then another, and another.

He turned, took one last step to stand in the doorway, and looked inside. His skin instantly began to crawl, his mouth barely moving-

"Oh my god"

It came out in just a whisper, faint and empty as his eyes now looking upon the massacre that lay in front of him.

A pool of blood covered the corner of the room. It had soaked the blue carpet to be a horrible sticky and shiny brown liquid colour. Bullet holes and dust covered it, where the gun had fired and pounded half a dozen rounds into the ground.

And in the middle of that pool laid Alec.

His lifeless, bloodied and motionless body lay sprawled as though he had fallen or had been knocked down. His pale grey eyes wide and empty, staring directly at Mikhail, as though he hadn't been able to scream, paralysed with pain and fright. His body littered and covered with multiple bullet holes, blood dripping over his chest and legs.

"Alec"

Mikhail couldn't do anything, so he just stood there. If this had happened to Alec, if someone had purposely murdered Alec like this, then who was to say that the same had happened to Luis, Carlos or even Nicholai and Yuri too? But wait, the voice that cold and deeply accented voice. It had seemed so familiar as though he had heard it a hundred times before.

But that was impossible.

He thought for a moment, but he jolted and froze. There was a groan, from Alec, a low and slow and painful, hardly audible groan. Mikhail stared at the body, whose head moved very gently.

"Alec?"

Mikhail stepped forward, whispering gently with his Assault Rifle up for precaution. But Alec seemed to shudder and his eyes began to roll around, with his mouth quivering.

"Mi…"

Mikhail felt a wash of urgency hit him.

"Alec!"

He rushed forward, swinging his rifle back to have it hang behind him. He dropped to the ground, now crouching down on to the ground next to his comrade, having scooped his friends head up to hold it, with his other hand gripping Alec's, who clutched back tightly to show he was still there and to concentrate. Mikhail's face looked at him in horror, unsure of what to do, stuttering in confusion-

"Who…who did this to you?"

Alec's pale face stared up at him, but his eyes were rolling around as though he was having trouble focusing. His body shuddering with a sudden and painful spasm as he spoke in a stutter, his lips wavering-

"It…it…Ni…"

His lips let out a slow and cold breath. And then stopped. His grip on Mikhail's hand softened. His head fell gently to the side. His eyes slowly closed. His skin went cold. And so did Mikhail's. He whispered-

"Alec?"

But Alec didn't reply, he didn't breath. He was dead.

Murdered.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Later

* * *

"Where the fuck did you go!"

A rather annoyed and angry Russian voice shouted at the two of them from behind, causing both Yuri and Carlos to jump with surprise and spin round, aiming at the angry ginger haired Nicholai who stood there with his arms folded. Both Carlos and Yuri gave him a face of half shock, half relief, where as he returned a face of scorn and anger.

"I expected this to be a quick detour, but not only did I get separated from Carlos and the others. But you, Yuri, decided to run off like a chicken without me"

Nicholai's annoyed and narrow eyes looked directly and the younger English man, who gave a slightly nervous smile and scratched the back of his neck with a playful and forced laugh.

"Eh-heh, sorry about that, Nicholai"

Nicholai's eyes narrowed even more as he hissed-

"You better be"

"Did you see the others?"

Carlos butted into Yuri and Nicholai's argument, which was being easily won by Nicholai due to Yuri's passive personality. Nicholai turned from Yuri and looked at him with a blank expression on his face as he shook his head.

"No, they decided to leave me also. This damn piece of American shit keeps breaking too"

He pulled his radiophone from the back of his belt with a snap and held it out in his free hand. It looked like it had been smacked against the wall a couple of times, with small indentations all around one of the corners. Carlos looked at it and then nodded with a sigh, where as Yuri raised an eyebrow and gave a coaxing and slightly amused look-

"No wonder it's broken"

Nicholai's face snapped up and shot a sudden and fuming death glare straight at Yuri, causing his face to straighten and his mouth to shut instantly. Carlos rolled his eyes and turned away, looking down the dark and cold corridor in the direction that they had recently been heading-

"So, what now. Wait?"

He turned back for the suggestions, but the only response was from Nicholai, who shook his head and spoke with sudden urgency-

"No, bad idea"

Carlos and Yuri looked at each other in unease and then turned their gazes on Nicholai, a sceptic look on both their faces. He froze slightly, his face tensed as though he'd realised he'd spoken like that, and then he frowned-

"Stop that"

They did, and he continued explaining what he had meant-

"What I meant was that we should get going, yes? We might meet them on the way out. But we can't stay here, you both know what Umbrella is planning to do"

Carlos and Yuri gave each other a similar look and nodded slowly to Nicholai's words, fully aware of the doom about to be inflicted on the whole city. If they didn't get out in time, they'd be taken down with it, and that wasn't an option.

"So it is decided, let's go"

Carlos turned on the spot and began to briskly walk away and down the corridor, his Assault Rifle held firmly in both hands. Yuri nodded at Nicholai quickly, and then jogged to catch up, holding his Rifle in one hand, not really sure of what to do now. But Nicholai let out a slow and silent sigh that only he heard him self, and briskly followed after them.

Face cold and serious.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

The thudding of two boots was rapidly hitting the brown carpet, echoing down the hallway and bouncing to the end. Mikhail's legs rushed past each other, bending in pain and tiredness, as he sprinted down the corridor in the vain hope that he might find the others in time before something were to happen to them.

But where the fuck where they?

"Come in, come in! Carlos, Yuri, Luis! Come in!"

He didn't care anymore; he didn't care about drawing attention. His lips and jaw now shouting down the radiophone that he held tightly in his sweaty left hand, urgently wishing that one of them would pick up and answer him.

"Please pick up, guys!"

But no one answered, just the crackling of static.

"Fuck"

His voice tired and empty, now a slight whisper. His breath heavy and deep, panting with each stride as his face began to drip with sweat. His legs were burning and tiring, painful and aching as though they might snap. Doors and windows flashed past, as he raced down the corridor, shoving the radiophone to the back of his belt, his Assault Rifle now gripped in both hands. He turned sharply to the left, following a sign on the wall that indicated to the stairs.

Maybe they had left? Maybe they were already outside? He wasn't sure, but he had to try.

Mikhail raced to the end, grabbed the metal bar on the emergency exit door to the stairs, and roughly threw it open, now running down faster than he should, his boots thudding on the metal steps and causing loud clinks to echo up and down as he threw himself round the corners and down each flight of steps.

He had to hurry, he had to catch up and find them. But it might have already been to late. They may already be dead. But he couldn't give up just yet.

He had to hurry.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later

* * *

Nicholai shouted another Russian curse as he turned and fired, sending another person to the ground, which had just jumped from a doorway to his right. The alleyway was too dark for this. There were hidden doorways and joining alleys, which provided cover for anything that might jump out and attack. Smoke, which billowed from vents on the side of buildings, and steam, which came from the grates in the ground, filled the air with grey and white wisps and distorted the look of everything. The ground was splashing with puddles on due to the thick blanket of rain that had suddenly decided to pour down, at it made it hard to focus on any given target. Why did this have to happen now? Nicholai's eyes furrowed and his eyes squinted as he aimed and fired again, a hail of bullets embedding themselves in people's chests. But it had no effect.

Damn this.

A drop rolled off the end of his noise, which he blew away quickly as he took two large steps backwards and again narrowed his eyes through the rain so as to focus on the people that were following them. His teeth gritted, he shifted the weight of his gun and thrust it further into his shoulder. He took aim, pulled the trigger, and fired again, sending another person to the wet floor in a crumpled heap.

An image flashed across Nicholai's mind-

"Nicholai!"

Carlos's shout made him turn, and he fired on a person who lunged at them. The woman tripped and span, landing on the wet ground with a pound.

At the moment, he was walking backwards down a long and dark alleyway and was firing upon the people who stumbled and snarled forward. Carlos was next to him; also moving backwards as he fired upon their pursuers, while Yuri walked in front and led the way. They'd managed to _loose_ Mikhail, Luis and Alec, during their fight from the top of the Raccoon City Seven Building, and now the three were nowhere to be seen. But Nicholai crossed the thought from his mind; he couldn't really care less about them. Mikhail got on his nerves, John was too busy being stuck up his own arse, and Alec never paid attention, so in his point of view they were better off without them.

Nicholai clenched his jaw, stepping briskly and carefully backwards as he and Carlos continued to open fire on the crowd that followed them down the rainy alley. He pulled the trigger, forcing another person to the ground with a thud, followed by Carlos who shot another and caused them to fall into a crumpled heap on a piles of boxes that lay strewn across the dirty and wet concrete.

"Shit"

Yuri's unmistakable English accent came from behind him, causing both Carlos and his self to look over their shoulders. Yuri now had his assault rifle up as he aimed down to the other end of the alleyway, in the direction they were moving, and began firing upon a number of people who came swaying through the mist and rain.

"Damn it, there's too many of them!"

Yuri had begun to panic, again. Nicholai let out an annoyed huff, at Yuri's easily alarmed attitude, while Carlos looked around frantically for some sort of quick exit away. The sound of gunfire blasted from Nicholai's gun again, as he pulled a trigger and sent a volley or bullets to hold back the snarls from their pursuers. Until Carlos finally let out a successful exhale of air, and pointed quickly with one hand-

"Over there!"

Nicholai and Yuri turned from where they had been aiming and followed Carlos to the side of the alley. Carlos leaned back slightly, shifting his weight onto his left leg, and then kicked forward with his right. His black door collided with the door that was imbedded in the wall. The wood buckled and the hinges snapped as the lock was torn from the frame and it flung open to slam against the wall. There was a cloud of dust, which puffed from the wall as the stood flew open, clouding the doorway slightly. Carlos grabbed at the MG that hung by his side and lifted it up. He turned on the flashlight that was connected to the top, tapped it once with his finger, and then aimed it inside. He swept it swiftly from side to side, checking for signs of movement and securing the area. Nicholai and Yuri stood behind him, waiting for the all clear as they both aimed down to opposite ends of the alley and fired upon anything that came too close.

"Secure! This way!"

Carlos shouted with half a breath as he jumped forward, ran through the doorway, and then disappeared into the darkness. Nicholai gave a quick nod to Yuri, who turned sharply, switched his flashlight on, and than raced through the door and into the darkness after Carlos. Nicholai stepped back quickly, swept his gun from left to right, and then turned also. He pressed the top of his flashlight and it blinked on, enabling him to see where he was going as he ran through the doorway and into the darkness. Just up ahead he could see two beams of light waving around.

It was dark in here, pitch black literally, and it smelt a bit musty and old as though it hadn't been looked after very well. Nicholai ran behind the other two, keeping his flash light slightly lower so he could see ahead as well as the ground, in case he might trip over something. It was a long hallway, stretching to god knows where, but Carlos seemed to know where he was going. The ground was black, as though it had been carelessly covered in a flat carpet. The walls were covered in wallpaper, which looked like it was peeling off, and the skirting boards were chipped and painted badly. Guessing, by what he could see, they must have been in a block of flats or something similar. His flashlight waved across to the left, flashing over a closed door, and then to the right, over a door that had been broken down. Nothing had been left untouched here.

"Keep up, Nicholai"

Yuri's voice came from just ahead as he half called half whispered over his shoulder, he then turned back to where he was going and continued to sweep his auto-rifle from side to side, his flashlight moving across the ground in a zig-zag as he ran. Nicholai frowned to himself, feeling a small 'huff' grow in his throat-

"Arrogant pig"

* * *

_Woo, so who is the traitor, who is the murderer? I wonder. Hope you all liked, and please go back and read the Carlos/Yuri/Nicholai bits in the 13th chapter, like I asked, it makes more sense._


	16. The Hunted

_Hey Peeps! Sorry for the wait again. But thanks to everyone that reviewed! And here's a few things you may be interested in-_

_I'm re-writing The Void Of Reminiscence for better quality, and re-naming it - 'The Void Of Substance'._

_I've twisted even more of Apocalypse. Events happen way earlier and more events from the game will be in it. I've changed the annoying and meaningless moments (Like a few of L.J's moments that are now more scary than funny) and a few of the overly dramatic lines._

_I will be uploading new stories too, along with my novelised version of Resident Evil 4: Separate Ways. LOL-GAZM! I finished the game two days ago and it's got me on a permanent Resi-Fix._

_Otherwise, enjoy another long chapter!

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence

* * *

**

The Hunted

* * *

"Jill?"

She didn't answer.

"Jill"

She whipped her head around this time, a look of sudden frustration in her eyes-

"What?"

Peyton looked at her with a face of pain and annoyance, having thrown away his torn and dirty police hat earlier, and walking up to her with a tiny limp in his step-

"Don't you think we should rest for the moment?"

He motioned with obvious eyes to his leg and to the woman who had been tagging alone with them ever since the incident at Ravens Gate Bridge. The lady, dressed in a coral green suit and with short dark hair and a small digital camcorder in one hand, moved forward to stand next to him and added with a slight whine-

"Yeah, my feet are killing me"

Jill frowned at the woman's unintended pun. Who cared about her bloody feet? She was stupid to have worn high-heels in the first place. It was more likely that something much deadlier would kill her if she kept being so arrogant. Jill's eyes darkened at the pair of them, light up by the light from a car that was on fire, and shook her head quickly with a wave of her hand-

"No. We need to keep moving"

"Jill, we can't go marching through the City. The two of us can't keep up with you"

Jill looked around in frustration, letting her eyes move over the derelict and debris covered street as she took in a deep breath of the cold night air. Burning car engines, crushed glass and litter, windows with fire billowing out of them, power lines sparking with electricity and street lights that didn't work or flickered, it all added to the mess.

"Why don't we just find somewhere to stay?"

Peyton and Jill both stared at the woman as though she were mad, but she gave a dark look back and added-

"Like a safe house?"

It went silent again between them, until Jill shook her head and spoke-

"No. It's best that we find a way out of the City. Who knows what Umbrella is planning to do with it?"

The other two looked at each other.

"Jill, it's two against one. Lets find somewhere to rest and get ready first, and then we'll try to escape"

Peyton looked at her with seriousness, along with the woman who was now leaning against a silent car while rubbing one of her feet. Jill sighed impatiently, wanting to protest against the two of them, but knowing that in the middle of all this danger it was best to avoid confrontation. The City wasn't safe anywhere, no matter if you were outside or inside, it was still just as dangerous, and most likely they wouldn't be able to stay somewhere for very long. But seeing that she was in the minority, and because she didn't want to leave one of the only friends she that who she knew was still alive, she guessed that for now she would just have to go with their plan. It seemed that a safe place was what they were going to look for.

"Fine"

She sighed, and turned around to survey the street, noting on where they were and thinking up any possibly places nearby that could even be considered 'safe'. She looked up, seeing a buckled street sign that a lorry had ploughed into, and read from the sign under her breath-

"Craven Street"

Jill knew where she was, and where they could go as well.

"The Police Station is nearby"

The woman stepped forward in a slight flicker of hope, one of her stilettos crunching on some glass that was shattered on the floor-

"Will it be safe?"

But Jill shrugged-

"Maybe, hard to say. But it's the closest place"

Peyton nodded to her idea-

"We could stock up on equipment too. There might even be other survivors there"

Jill moved her head with a look of the possibility in her eyes. It seemed that the other two liked her idea, as they both looked at each other to confirm their decisions.

"The police station it is, then. Lead the way, Jill"

Jill turned on her heel quickly, now holding one of her handguns tightly in one hand as she walked briskly to the side of the road and headed for a long pedestrian pathway between two buildings, with Peyton and the news reporter lady both walking directly behind her. Mist from a floor vent wafted around their feet and they disappeared between the two buildings.

"You sure you know where you're going?"

Jill looked back over her shoulder to the woman with a look in her eyes asking if the woman had been serious about what she had just said. The woman closed her mouth, fiddling with her camcorder now. Jill smiled and looked back to the way she was walking, with only one thing going through her mind-

Where the hell was the rest of her team?

* * *

It was quiet.

Almost silent, if it weren't for the sounds of distant fires crackling or alarms going off, or maybe one of the low heaving moans that was carried along by the wind, in a cold breeze of death. It sent shivers through her body every time it wafted past her neck, almost as if she was about to throw up. The every haunting reminder that things were watching them, crawling around and stalking their every move. It was frightening, just that thought, and even though you could describe it to another person, they would never fully understand it unless they had been through it also. But Nancy wasn't about to go around and wish this upon anyone. It was horrible. She shouldn't keep thinking of things like this, but it was hard not to, because every second you would walk past another burning car, another destroyed shop, another blocked road, another blood covered window, another dark glass covered street, or another flickering street lamp.

Nancy bit her lip, stepping ever so closer to John, the teenage boy walking next to her. He didn't seem to mind, and stepped close also, seeming a little frightened of what was going on also. It was quite comical to look, the two of them huddled close in a second, walking tightly together, and then moving up to be closer behind the other two.

"Umm, guys, where are we going?"

John's voice had a hint of coldness to it, his arms rubbing each other as a sharp breeze swept past. But neither of the other two spoke, making the atmosphere seem a little tense, as though they knew something was going to happen. That was, until the older man looked over his shoulder and smiled in reassurance-

"We're trying to find somewhere to rest, and if we can find you two a jacket or coat or something. Maybe even some food"

Nancy noticed a spark of colour that seemed to flash across John's face, probably due to the mention of having somewhere to rest, a warm jacket, and some food, which by the looks of it, he'd been in too much of a panic today to even think about it. Nancy felt a strange grumble in the pit of her body, realising that she hadn't had the time to think about eating either. But who could blame her? They'd been walking for what felt like hours, it had even begun to rain ever so lightly, and the goose pimples on her arms were beginning to go numb.

"Don't worry, we know where we're going, just a small detour and we'll stop"

The woman had spoken this time, Ria. And Nancy just nodded, giving John a slightly worried look. He returned the facial expression with a similar one, and then continued to stare at his blue trainers. It wasn't that she had something against the older woman, it was just that Ria hadn't really said anything for quite some time, where as the man's voice was slightly warmer and he had said a couple of things to occasionally lighten the mood.

"This way"

Kaplan pointed with one arm, directing them towards an alleyway on the side of the road. A narrow path that disappeared between a large, abandoned petrol station and a slightly grubby looking corner shop. John didn't seem to keen about walking down there. It smelt of oil and mud, and most of it was hidden in shadow and mist, away from the main road where no one could find you. Wouldn't it be dangerous down there? Then again, what wasn't? And besides, by what Ria and Kaplan had done a few times already, it wasn't like they were about to get stuck in trouble or anything.

Nancy and John followed, reluctantly that was, until the first two stopped just before they moved into the darkness of the alleyway. Nancy slowly came to a pause, watching the older two look at each and discuss something. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying; apart form the occasional word because they were talking in hushed tones. She frowned, and hugged her arms closer-

"What?"

Kaplan and Ria both seemed to have stopped talking, and looked back at them with definition and something else in their eyes.

"Wait here, we'll be back quickly"

At that, both Kaplan and Ria turned from them and went in different direction.

"Huh? Wait!"

John stepped forward quickly, but they'd gone. Kaplan had briskly stomped off towards the petrol station, making his way over the tarmac and concrete of the station floor, past an abandoned and open car, between two large petrol pumps and towards the entrance door of the small station shop. While Ria had walked up the three steps to the front doors of the corner shop and had pulled one of the doors open. Nancy stepped towards her in a haste-

"Where are you going?"

Ria looked back at them-

"I told you, wait here, sit on the steps or something, we won't take long"

And she disappeared into the shop. Then it was silent, and John had begun to look around in a panic, managing to let out a rambling of useless nonsense-

"Why'd they leave us? They couldn't just leave us here, why'd they go? They left us alone, why? They're not coming back, what are we going to do? They…"

"John, calm down"

Nancy had now taken control of the situation, something she hadn't really done in a long time. But he'd been practically freaking out, waving his arms around as though he was about to run off in a wild panic. She had to say something; otherwise he would have had a break down, or worse. She looked at him sternly and spoke-

"They said wait so we wait. They've probably gone to scout the area or something"

"But they left us…"

"And they said they'd come back quickly. Just sit down and calm down, nothing will happen to us. And if it does, we'll just shout for them, and they'll come back"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the step outside the corner shop that Ria had disappeared into, forcing him to sit down next to her on the dark concrete and wait.

"They'll come back, they promised they would"

* * *

Ria frowned ever so slightly, standing with her hand on her hips as she stared at the two things advancing towards her. The little tingling at the back of her head knew that they were once human, so a small flicker of pity crossed itself through her skin, followed up by a sense of anger towards the people who caused this pain. But she had to do something, because they weren't human anymore, and if she didn't take action, then they would most likely kill her instead. One of them moaned, but she leapt into action, her hand pulling something from her back and throwing it up.

The strange oriental sword that Kaplan had found was spinning in the air. She stepped forward, letting her heels click and her legs push fast until she ran towards the two people. Her hand whipped out, grabbing the hilt of the pole from mid air, and she then thrust her arm forward. The sharp and pointed end of the blade forced its way through the upper chest of the first person with a crunch.

She let the weight and momentum take her, and she pushed up from her feet and swung past him. Her legs flung forward, box kicking the second person right in the stomach, and sending them rolling backwards and over the register table. Her body bounced back from the kick, she landed on her feet. And with a sickening crack her hand pushed up on the hilt like a lever, snapping the first person's neck in the process.

She didn't even look back as she quickly tugged the blade from the person's chest and thrust it into the holster on her back as the body dropped to the floor. Ria was now walking quickly towards the cash register, towards a set of toppled over mannequins behind it. She felt like a thief, but her group were the needy ones, and so she robbed the half bodied models of their clothes, looking for a couple of suitable jackets. There was only one though, a normal looking and rather dusty brown leather one, but it seemed good quality. Ria sighed, and looked around. There wasn't anything for the girl to wear. Unless…

She stood back up from her crouch, and kicked down the storeroom door that was behind the desk. It was just filled up with boxes; god she wished it was easier than this. But she wasn't about to let her new friends…freeze. Ria stopped the thought right there, and began to quickly rifle through one of the boxes, having some luck for once in her life due to finding what looked like a green hooded-jumper. It would have to do. She turned quickly and made her way back out of the storeroom, wiping a fleck of dirty and dry blood from one of her arms. And then she stopped, her eyes now fixed on the cash register.

It couldn't hurt, could it? The owners were pretty much dead, and there was hardly anyone else left to take it. But on the other hand, she still felt guilty for thinking of it. But the feeling was quickly swiped away, as the odds of survival were heavily out weighing the morality of stealing. Ria moved behind the desk, standing over the rotten and peeling dead body that she had killed previously. The till was closed. No matter. She slammed her fist down on the front, pretty much breaking all the buttons, and forcing the tray to eject with a ping. It looked like looters had already been here. But even so there was still some cash left, creased and torn as though they had just made a few hand grabs and run. Ria quickly snatched up the remaining notes, folded them together and shoved them into one of the pockets in her thick black trousers. She turned and strode smoothly across the derelict shop.

Who knew when they might need it?

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

* * *

Kaplan gave a quick look back over his shoulder as he neared the petrol station shop door, watching the younger two place themselves on the steps of the corner shop as Ria disappeared through the doors behind them, off to find some clothing to stop the other two from complaining about the cold.

He turned away with a breath of warm air into the cold night, and pushed gently on the glass door that led into the small gas station shop. The door gave a slight high-pitched screeching noise, and then caught itself on something. It was stuck. But there was just enough room to squeeze through. And as he pulled the axe from the holster on his back, he slid through the small gap between the door and the frame; his black boots crushing packets of food and other things on the tiled floor.

The shop wasn't that big, but it was hard to see. None of the lights were working, so it was relatively pitch black, if it weren't for the few remaining street lamps on the road outside. But there were also a few sets of tall metal display shelves that created five different and narrow aisles that reached to the back of the shop. Kaplan's gloved hands shifted and clenched around the metal arm of the axe, bringing it up just in case something decided to pounce out at him. But it was quiet, silent even, and from what he could see in the light, there wasn't anything here…he was hoping that anyways.

Kaplan turned his head to look over at the paying desk in the corner to the far left of the door, still with is body facing the end wall as he slowly turned and began to walk towards it. His eyes still flashing to his right and then forward, keeping a sharp eye on anything that might be hidden at the dark end of the shop. He stopped and looked over the desk, just to check if anything was on the other side, which there wasn't. Good.

He turned from the desk, giving a quick look around for something useful. There was a bag, some sort of string bag usually used for swimming clothes, which was laying on one of the display shelves. He walked briskly over to it and snatched it from the shelf, roughly pulling it open to see if it had anything inside. Nothing…good. He turned and began to hunt along the display shelves for anything that remained. Just because they were in dire need and hunger was more important than the taste, it didn't mean that he had to take food from the ground, as he made a point to find anything that hadn't been destroyed or opened already. A handful of chocolate bars would do fine. And he shoved them quickly into the bag, followed by a couple of crisp packets, some weird biscuit snack things, some candy stuff, a few packets of sandwiches and a couple of bottles of water and fizz.

That would do. The bag was nearly full, and they might need to put other things instead of just food inside, so he left some space and pulled on the drawstrings tightly to close the bag. Kaplan turned, and was just about to fling the bag over his shoulder when he heard a slight crash at the back of the shop, from the darkness. As if a couple of tins had been knocked off the shelf…as if someone had knocked them off by accident.

He stopped instantly, his eyes flashing to the axe that he had placed on the shelf in front while he had been grabbing food. His right hand quickly reached out and picked it up, holding it tightly while his other hand gripped onto the bag's drawstring over his shoulder. He couldn't see anything from here, and preferred to avoid confrontation. So instead of investigating he turned from the aisle and began to slowly walk towards the door that he had come through, his eyes flashing down each of the dark aisles just in case.

There was a crunch of a shoe stepping on a packet of food.

Kaplan stopped, with his ears listening to the very faint noises.

It was coming from the end aisle, the one that was right in front of the door as you walk in. That meant he'd have to stand at the end of that same aisle to get to the door. Who knew what was down there? It sounded human, at least, it sounded as though it _was_ or _had been_ human.

Kaplan stepped cautiously around the mess of food and packaging on the floor, trying not to make any noise as he made his way slowly to the last aisle. His hand pulled the bag from his shoulder silently, placing it on the ground as he continued to step forward, now pushing his back up against the end of the last aisle, hearing more noises of things being stood on or knocked into from round the corner on his left.

Kaplan took in a deep and panicked breath, lifting the axe to hold it against his chest and closing his eyes for a brief moment to calm his nerves. He waited for a second, and then let the same breath out. He paused again, feeling his lungs stop, and then moved slowly to his left to let one eye look around the corner.

Nothing.

The aisle was silent; there wasn't anything there. But his eyes were drawn to the mess on the ground.

When he had walked in the mess had been normal, as though someone had just pulled everything from the shelves in a hurry to find something. But now, in just the space of a few minutes, every single piece of food that had been on the shelves was now laying on the floor, squished flat as though something had stepped on each individual piece, causing the contents to be mashed together and smudged all over the black and white tiles.

He felt his body freeze, as a cold chill seemed to move over his shoulders. Frightened and panicked. From the look of the mess, what ever it had been, it had been big..._very_ big…bigger than a normal person.

And what made it more disturbing was the fact that it had hardly made any noise at all. He expected something this big to be clumsy and noisy, crashing into things and roaring. But it had been virtually silent if it weren't for the few accidental noises. That meant one thingy…this thing was clever…it was intelligent.

Kaplan swallowed a lump of cold air, looking at the mess on the floor until he let his gaze stop, his dark eyes now staring at a set of foot prints that trailed off and disappeared round the end of the aisle. Only one set of footprints, with only three pointy and sharp looking toes, but three times the size of a human's.

It wasn't human…it couldn't be…it looked…reptilian.

Kaplan felt his jaw line clench.

A single can was making a tinny noise as it rocked back and forth for a moment at the end of the aisle, and then stopped.

It was silent.

The axe in his hands looked pretty pathetic now. His arms rose up slowly, his hands still clasped around the hilt of the axe as he lifted it up and over his shoulder, thrusting it smoothly and quietly into the holster on his back. His breath caught in his throat, his mouth open slightly in horror and unease as his eyes stared wide and unblinking. He turned very slowly, still looking around with caution as he took a few steps away from the entrance door and back to where he had placed the bag on the floor. His hand reached down, his eyes still looking around, and his fingers gripped around the bag's drawstring, and as he was about to pull it up and over his shoulder again there was another noise.

His face looked up in a flash, staring in the direction of the noise, the sound of something being crushed on the floor. Kaplan's eyes stopped, fixed on the aisle next to the paying desk. It was there, just round that corner, he could feel it…under his skin, a tingling sensation crawling around his muscles.

Kaplan stepped back, moving towards the only door that led in or out, his black boots moving slowly and softly, keeping clear of mess of litter on the black or white tiles in case he stood on something, in case he made a noise as he began to slowly back out of the shop and towards the door. His face looked left and right slowly each time, knowing full aware that what ever it was, it could jump from any isle. His right hand reached down to the MG that hung by his side, his fingers clasped around the hilt and trigger as he pulled it up very slowly and grasped the barrel grip with his left hand.

He turned from the shop, looking towards the entrance door to make his way out again, taking two steps forward with the MG tucked closely to his shoulder. It was in here, somewhere, what ever it was.

Only one thing was crossing over Kaplan's mind-

'_Shit…shit…shit…shit…'_

There was a clatter.

Kaplan jumped.

He span around. The MG aimed, his face alert and his breathing rough and vivid. His dark eyes flashed around so fast he didn't even feel as though he was looking at anything, until they stopped and focused on something.

A couple of cans were rolling across the ground, having previously been on the display shelf a few aisles away from him, as though something had nudged them as it had run past. A few packets of food that were balancing on the edge of the shelves slipped and fell on the ground with a crinkling noise.

Then it went silent again.

Kaplan breathed so quietly he didn't feel as though he was. It was in here with him, moving around silently, mocking him and hunting him. He could feel it, in the back of his head, the sensation that he was being watched, that something really bad could happen if he were to get distracted. He forced himself to stay still, forcing his mouth to close so that the air escaping was not audible. And then, with one long and silent intake of breath, which he held, he slowly took a large step back, avoiding anything on the floor. And then another, still with the MG tucked closely to his shoulder. And then another…and then he stopped.

There was a hiss.

Kaplan's eyes moved quickly to the paying counter opposite him, to the glass cabinet and storage shelf behind it, staring at the reflecting that moved around. He could see himself, longish dark hair and roughed features, standing in a slightly hunched position over his gun, arms bent and stance wide, with the door so close behind him. But there was another reflection of something that was moving, of something that was being reflected from around the corner of the aisle furthest from him. There was a set of large shoulders, hunched forward and together. In this light they seemed to be glistening and comprised of a dark shade. Something bumpy and gnarled…something scaly.

The image moved, seeming as though it had sense him, as though it knew he had seen the reflection. It snarled and hissed with a strange mottled noise and then moved with a quickened step. Kaplan gasped, half choking on a breath at the speed of the creature as it came hurtling round the corner.

Kaplan turned on the spot, forcing his legs to straighten, his feet to push and his body to stretch through the air. His arms covered his face, still gripping onto the MG, as he threw himself through the glass door with an almighty smash. Shards of glass flew with him, spiralling through the air and snagging at his clothes and skin. His teeth clenched in force as his body bent forward, his head tucked in, and with one fluid movement he landed on the ground, rolling over his shoulders, his back and behind, and pushed with one leg to send him up to his feet and running away from the station shop.

Both arms gripped the MG in front, pumping from side to side, his legs moving with speed and his breath rough and patterned. He sprinted across the dirty tarmac, past the abandoned car and between the two pumps, hearing the sound of the thing charging into the wall where he had just been standing. His eyes looked ahead, seeing the surprised and frightened faces of John and Nancy as they threw themselves to their feet, about to panic at the thing they could see chasing after him.

But Kaplan didn't dare look back, didn't dare take one look at the thing behind him, knowing that he had to look ahead, had to run faster, sprinting in a panic. His eyes fixed on Ria, who came rushing out of the shop, doors flying open, one pistol in her hand. She looked at him once, a gasp escaping her lips. Kaplan shouted with panic in his voice-

"Run!"

Ria jumped down the steps, grabbed the other two by the arms and dragged them across the ground, sprinting to the right and disappearing down the dark alley that they were originally going to take. John and Nancy, half in a daze and panic, seemed to suddenly fall back to earth, both running for their lives with Ria leading the way and Kaplan at the back.

Nancy let out a scream of terror, her face distorting at the horror of the long alley that had now turned into a dead end. But Ria grabbed the younger pair by the backs of their clothing, and threw them through a gate on the right that she had just kicked in. They fell through the gate and landed on the dirty ground, both scrambling around to see what had just happened as Ria turned back, standing in the alleyway as Kaplan came sprinting towards her. She reached to the back of her belt, ripping something from her waist, pulled the pin and shifted on her body.

Kaplan saw it, his body still running without looking back as Ria thrust her arm forward and threw it. His eyes focused on the grenade that came hurtling through the air towards him. Kaplan's eyes widened, his legs pumped harder, he took two long steps and then pushed from his feet and threw himself forward as far as he could. He could feel the grenade whiz past his shoulder, as hand then grabbing him as Ria jump with him. There was a gurgled snarl, as the thing seemed to charge faster at them. But the grenade hit it, right in the mouth…

…And then it exploded.

Kaplan felt the ground hit him hard on the side, with Ria throwing herself down next to him and covering her head as the grenade ignited and sent the alleyway into a sudden eruption of brick, fire and dirt. Dustbins and rubbish crumbled and imploded as the flames spiralled and tore at everything. Then there was the crash of dirt and rubble landing on the ground as the flames died out to leave half the alley in a dark and flickering mess.

Kaplan looked up from where he laid, his arms, chest and trousers covered in dust and blood. His face felt slightly painful, and looked more panicked than before. A small moan escaped his lips, placing his hands on the ground and pushing himself up slightly to see the flaming corpse that was now where the thing had been. Ria sat up also, letting out a long and rough breath, also covered in remains of rubble and pieces of flesh. Her hair was slightly out of place, with a few strands waving around her face, but she was too busy looking at him-

"You okay?"

Kaplan nodded to her, his breathing heavy while his eyes still looked at the mess in front. But his ears detected something. There was a shuffle of feet to his left. He let out a cry of sudden anxiety; his gloved hands smashing down onto the ground as he pushed himself up into a crouched stance with the MG pulled into his shoulder and aimed, his hands wobbling with fret, the laser sight waving around his target. His finger clenched around the trigger and…

"Whoa! Whoa! It's us!"

Kaplan blinked once, and then lowered his aim, seeing the two rather surprised and shocked faces from the younger two as they looked round the gate and to the chaos that had just happened. They seemed shaken up, both dirty and breathing roughly, looking at each other with blank faces and hands brushing off the dirt and dust. Kaplan let out a small and relived sigh, thankful that nothing else had decided to jump out on them, but still worried as he spoke-

"Other things might come"

Ria looked to Kaplan and nodded-

"We need to move, the noise will have attracted things"

Kaplan nodded let out a grunt, having almost shot the younger two if he hadn't managed to stop himself in time. He pushed himself up to his feet, brushing the dust from his toned and bare arms, and then bending down to brush his knees. Ria stood up also, flicking a few pieces of flesh from her navy colour shirt. Nancy and John shifted on the spot with nerves, not really sure whether to go or to do. Kaplan gave a small smile at them, fully understanding how they felt, and pointed through the gate behind them, through the one that Ria had pushed them. They sighed, turned around, and then walked through and into the darkness.

"Hey"

Kaplan span round with a small amount of shock, now looking at Ria who was standing behind him-

"What?"

She looked at him with concern-

"You sure you're okay?"

But he just let out a steady breath and then nodded slowly-

"Yeah…just a bit shaken"

Ria nodded shortly and moved towards the gate, about to step through with Kaplan following as he continued with a small amount of amusement in his voice. The same sound she had heard him use once before. The sound of his voice when he had pressed the final switch down in The Hive, and had fried the Red Queen for good. When he had come round that metal door and saved all of them-

"The bastard deserved it though"

Ria let out a sudden laugh, thankful that he had at least retained the simple things that had always said. And this time, he just smiled back.

* * *

"Kilo and Romeo squads, rendezvous at sector 01 and secure against enemy"

Carlos listened to the voice shouting down his ear, now running full pelt down a dark alley, with Yuri and Nicholai on either side of him. It had begun to rain now, and the droplets were hitting against his face as he ran, his boots splashing on the ground, with it bouncing from the gun that swung from side to side in his arms. There were beams of lights shining past him, coming from behind as a police car followed them down the wide alley. He fired, felling another person as he rushed forward and onto the hectic street. Both Yuri and Nicholai had begun to open fire on the many people that were shuffling around, trying to get closer to the other R.C.P.D or U.B.C.S members. Carlos turned and fired down the road, hitting a couple more people in their chest and flooring them to the wet ground for a few moments. But they soon rose, even while he was firing upon others. He gritted his teeth, feeling the gun in his hand vibrating into his arm, with Nicholai crouched nearby firing down an alley on the other side of the road.

There was a screeching of tyres on the rain pattering tarmac as the police car that had been following his group came speeding from the darkness of the alley, headlights beaming around and lighting up the buildings and people that rushed around the street, with it's lights flashing blue and red on the walls. It rushed past him, the rain pounding onto it as it skidded round in an arc and came to a sudden stop on the other side of the road, with a few policemen throwing the doors open and jumping out, using the doors as cover as they fired down the road and joining alleys.

Carlos gave a quick survey of the area, noting the many police cars dotted around with their members firing from behind them, into the crowds and groups of people that came shuffling from the mist filled and dark alleys, or through the sheet of rain on the street and pavements. But Carlos could see easily, that with every second, more and more people would emerge, and soon there would just be too many to take down. The loud and repetitive bangs and thuds of gun fire from multi-fire weapon or shotguns and pistols, the noises bouncing around and joined by the loud patter of rain, the screeching of tyres as more police cars came to their aid, and the thumps of people dropping to the ground.

A spotlight flashed past him, from a helicopter in the sky above, now moving around above them to aid their sight in the rain and darkness of the night. None of the streetlights were working, and there was the odd flickering of fire from a few cars and a van that had combusted into flames.

"We can't keep zis up for ever!"

Nicholai was now shouting from where he was crouched, also fully aware that soon there would be too many to handle. Carlos nodded and aimed again, firing down the road into more people that came shuffling out, while Yuri was busy standing at the end of the alley they had just come from and was firing at anything that moved. Carlos furrowed his eyes, focusing through the rain that was dripping down his pale and smooth face, having to brush his longish brown hair back from his forehead.

The whipping of ropes had now come from above as abseil ropes fell to the ground, with more U.B.C.S members quickly and smoothly lowering themselves down, landing on the ground, disconnecting themselves, and now running around to fight of the horde of people that continued to attack. Another police car came rushing down the road, moving towards Carlos as he fired past it, watching the driver turned the wheel left and right as he mowed down a few more people that snarled and got in the way. The policeman smiled slightly, and rushed past Carlos to come to a halt behind him and help out. It was followed by a large counter measures truck, the rain pouring over the black metal as it came skidding round a corner and stopped in the middle of the street, between all the police cars that had been dotted around. The two metal doors at the back of the truck flew open, with more U.B.C.S member piling out and running to various points on the road. But they were still out numbered, with more and more people coming out of the alleys every second, and still walking down the road towards them.

Another policeman took aim from behind the door of his squad car, level his shotgun upon a woman that came snarling towards him. He pumped the handle and fired, with a loud blare of noise from the barrel. The woman shuddered and turned round on her foot in a full circle, having been completely un-phased by the force of the bullet, and continued to walk forward. A chorus of other bodies were slowly walking behind her, like some sort of relentless army. Each time one of them was shot, they would just flop on the spot or roll on the ground, and then just as slowly get back up and continue forward. There was just to many, coming from all sides, slowly circling round the slightly smaller group of about thirty U.B.C.S and R.D.P members.

Carlos felt an annoyed frown develop on his face, aiming and then firing into another group of people who had developed on the pavement. He'd now moved to stand behind an R.P.D squad car with Nicholai crouched next to his feet and firing in the opposite direction, and Yuri still holding back the wave of people who were coming from a few of the joining alleys. This was hopeless, there was no way they could hold this amount of people back.

He frowned with anger, letting his gun swing by his side, and tore a grenade from his body-jacket, pulled the pin with a sudden force, and threw it as hard as he could over the top of the squad car and towards another that was a couple of yards away. He shouted-

"Grenade!"

And another U.B.C.S member repeated it to the other people around, as everyone nearby either crouched or jumped out of the way-

"Grenade!"

It flew through the air in an arch and then smashed in through one of the windows on a squad car, bouncing on the passenger seat and then landing with a dull thud on the driver's seat, while the impact had caused it to detonate and explode.

There was a sudden burst of noise, like a truck whooshing past or a low flying plane, as the car shuddered, creaked, and lit up like a glowing ball. Fire and flames burst from its windows and tore away at the interior, causing the metal the buckle and the wheels to lift slightly from the ground. The engine exploded along with the grenade, giving it extra power and causing the back of the vehicle to lift up for a moment. A few of the people that had been standing near it, slowly moving towards Carlos and the others, were now thrown from their feet and attacked with a torrent of flames.

Carlos turned sharply, not bothering to hesitate and watch the damage being caused, and continued to fire at anything else.

* * *

The cold and hard metal of the railing was under his hand as he began to step lightly down each step, his shoes making vibrating tapping noises as he moved down each step with a slight bounce. Speaking down the communications device that was connected to his ear as he came to the bottom of the steps and began to walk across the tarmac road behind the large quarantine doors on Ravens Gate Bridge, a small flicker of anger in his German accented voice-

"Squads 3 to 7"

He paused for a moment on the steps, his hand against the com-device as he listened, but soon shook his head-

"No, sir. Suppression measures have failed, we can't contain it"

The voice in his ear sighed and sounded as though it had begun to think hard on what to do, giving out more orders and letting slip a few words of frustration. Cain let out a small sigh and continued-

"The infection is spreading faster than anyone could have anticipated"

The device went quiet now, so Cain disconnected and turned his attention away as an electric whirring noise came towards him. It was Dr. Ashford, who was now driving directly towards him, up the grass embankment on the side of the road and away from the safety of the containment and operation tents. Cain could evidently see a dark and determined look within Ashford's eyes, which just made her let out a small and annoyed sigh with another one of his forced smiles having to be painfully pushed on.

"Dr. Ashford"

The man looked at him and slowed down. Cain stepped towards him-

"Shouldn't you be in the chopper by now?"

The man looked at him through his small silver glasses and stopped at the top of the embankment, giving a small but obviously dirty look. Cain crossed his arms and felt a small taste of bitter on his tongue, taking a couple of steps forward to be closer to the eagled eyed and rather frustrating scientist. The man looked at him with definition and shouted over the noise of helicopter blades spinning around-

"I'm not going!"

Cain frowned; shouting back in reply, not only to speak over the noise of the helicopter taking off behind them but also because shouting at Dr. Ashford was something he rarely did-

"I was instructed to get you and the other scientists out of the hot-zone! You are too important to Umbrella to be put at risk!"

But Ashford frowned deeply and shouted back with just as much hate in his own voice, once fist clenching tightly onto the armrest of his wheelchair-

"I'm not leaving without my daughter"

There was a blast of wind from the chopper behind, which was now causing all the grass around it to flicker and fan out. But Cain ignored the many strands of blonde hair that were waving and flitting around his face, and instead leaned forward with a sigh and placed his hands on armrests of Dr. Ashford's chair, now with his face closer as he shouting over the noise of the chopper-

"I'm sorry…truly…but the city is sealed"

The words seemed to make a small flicker of pain go across Ashford's face.

"She may have survived the crash but we could not find her anywhere"

Ashford gave him another look, one of distrust and disbelief, but Cain ignored it and gave a tilt of his head as he continued-

"Even if she was still alive I could not let her out. The risk of infection is too great. You must understand"

There was a look, which was somewhere deep behind Ashford's eyes. Cain couldn't quite make it out, because the older scientist was hiding it well, but it was certainly a dirty one, a dark and cold one, something venomous. Cain's eyes twitched, his face almost smiling at it, almost amused by the other man's hatred. Ashford's face went blank this time as he shouted again, not as loud as before, but more certain and defined-

"You do what you have to. I'm staying"

Ashford's face and voice sounded resolved, his eyes cold and full with a hidden look. But Cain felt an empty and annoyed feeling hit him in the face, like a cold wash of ice over his shoulders. His face having to fix into a forced smile and nod, having to prevent him self from doing something that he might regret. Instead, he pushed himself from Ashford and stood up straight, giving the man one dark look as he then looked away and walk past him, now moving slowly down the grass embankment on the side of the road, his silver suit and blonde hair being blown around as the large and black helicopter lifted gently from the ground and slowly began to ascend into the night sky. Cain paused for a moment, stopping halfway down the slope as he took one look back, a dark and suspicious one at the back of the older man. But Ashford just sat there, hair whipping around in the wind, looking away with an empty and now restless face, his eyes distant and cold. Cain face tightened, and he turned, continuing down the hill. That man was up to something, it was obvious.

And Cain knew what it was.

* * *

The glass shattered and spiralled out with a crash as the shop windows and the set of double entrance doors burst outwards with a billow of flames and smoke. He just managed to throw himself from the blazing inferno of the shop lobby, and had now rolled over his back on the hard and glass-covered street to then jump back to his feet. Low and loud empty moans could be heard from inside as a few people pursued him, now moving from inside the shop with limbs ablaze and burning.

Mikhail looked around swiftly, unable to run down the road to his left due to a large bus that had crashed and rolled onto its side, covered with fallen lampposts and wood from the things it had crashed into on its final journey. He turned right instead, ignoring the chorus of painful moans that were following him, and rushed past a group of cars that seemed to have had a head long collision, all nine alive with fire.

Mikhail threw his MG around his shoulder and drew a Beretta from the holster on his thigh, pounding a bullet full of lead into the brain of the man that had lunged at him on the sidewalk. He narrowly dodged the grasp of another, unable to run onto the road due to the group of flaming cars that were blocking it, and so instead he had to roll over the bonnet of another car that was blocking the pathway, and moved back to his feet on the other side.

He cursed under his breath, wiping a drop of sweat from his brow as he continued running, being forced to take the road leading to the right. Because a large oil carrying lorry had tipped over in the middle of the road and had exploded, causing itself and nearby buildings to be up in flames, licking from windows and doors and over the large charred mess that used to be the lorry. Mikhail pushed his way between a pair of empty and dead cars, and stopped. The road had stopped; it was a dead end, just a small parking space with a few empty and lifeless cars. One of which had crashed head long into the building right at the end, the front buckled and destroyed, the doors open and the windows smashed. Another was just visible as only the back half was sticking out of a shop window, covered in the clothes and mannequin body parts that had been displayed there, while the last had crashed into the side of another. None of the streetlights were working, two of which were lying over the cars, and a fire hydrant was busy spraying a jut of water up into the sky.

"Damn"

Mikhail thrust his handgun back into its holster, and re-kindled his grasp around his MG. It seemed he would have to find another route…or maybe not, because his eyes had caught sight of a narrow alley right in the corner of the small parking space, hidden in the shadows and with a grimy dumpster in front of it. There was no other choice.

Mikhail let out a reluctant but satisfied sigh, and jogged quickly over to it. Pulling the dumpsters lid down, he climbed up and stood on top, and then jumped down the other side. His boots hit glass shards again, from some of the windows above, but he continued forward, moving down the length of the dark and dirty alley, stepping over garbage and dirt until he reached the end and stopped again. A rusty metal gate was on his left, and by what he could see through the bars, it seemed to lead to a basketball court, or something similar.

Then he paused. There was noise, not small but as if it was in the distance, the sound of an explosion. Mikhail had a good idea in what direction it had come from, and pushed on the gate, letting it swing shut behind him with a high sounding creak. He jogged across the silent and empty basketball court, and pushed his way through another gate that had been in the opposite corner. He paused and looked forward. Now, he was standing at the end of another dark and dirty alley.

There were vivid moans from the end, but he didn't care, the alley was blocked up by a large rubbish dumpster and looked as though someone had managed to board up a gate that was behind it. It sounded as though hands were being banged against it, and fingernails scratching away at the wood. But nothing was getting through just yet. There was, however, a door on his right, just a little further ahead.

Mikhail ran forward, about to pulled the handle when the sound of cracking wood and a snap came from the wooden boards that had been covering the gate behind the dumpster. An arm burst through a broken section of the wood, waving around as though it were trying to grab something. Mikhail let out half a smile, slightly amused by the person's failing attempt at grabbing anything. He grabbed the handle of the door, and pushed on it with a hard thrust. It swung open, and immediately he held his gun up. But nothing jumped out, just a dark and empty corridor. So, switching his torch on to get a better view in the dark building, he stepped forward, now moving across the dirt and rubble that lay on the floor inside.

If his ears had been correct, then that noise had just come from the other side of this building.

* * *

"Hey, Rain?"

Her eyes rolled over again, letting out a slightly 'tut' with her tongue. She'd been enjoying the silence, surprisingly, and he had to go and ruin it. She looked back over her shoulder, giving him a frowning and rather dark look. But his dark eyes looked back with amusement, giving another one of his slightly crooked and annoying smiles.

"What?"

She let out a small sigh as she spoke, avoiding a bin that lay on the ground with rubbish overflowing it. But it seemed she just got an even more amused reaction from him. His rather menacing grin looked at her again, more broadly than before as he nodded towards the large oval shaped space on his right-

"Fancy a skate?"

She turned away with a huff, half-amused and half-annoyed. She could hear him chuckling behind her, obviously amused by him self. She couldn't help but smile now, shaking her head from side to side in that – 'Typical J.D' sort of way.

"Stop being so fucking stupid, J.D"

He laughed out loud this time, seeming oblivious to what was going on around him, hardly able to control himself. What was wrong with him? Was he getting high on air or something?

Rain sighed again and tied to ignore his childishness, forcing her self to occupy her mind with other things. She looked around, with the faint hope that if she stared at things she might be able to block out the uncontrollable laughter that was coming from behind her. But all that ran through her head was-

'J.D, shut the fuck up'

Like a little birdie running circles around her head.

'_His laughter's like a fucking fog horn'_

She smiled again at the thought, letting her twisted mind form his smiling mouth into a large cone like horn shape. It was silly, but she couldn't help it, he deserved it. And it was starting to make her lips curve up into a dark and mocking smile, keeping her face away from his just so he didn't notice. Rain took a long breath in, looking across the room as the smile faded.

But she was interrupted.

There was a distant clang of metal. The sound of doors slamming closed, and the noise echoed around the large enclosure. They both froze to the spot, training their aim all around the large room to spot any signs of movement of life. But nothing seemed to show up, and the noise quickly died down, and eventually returned the room to silence. Rain stood back up straight, giving J.D a knowing look, which he returned with just as much thought. It had definitely been the sound of a door slamming, maybe from one of the corridors outside? They weren't sure. But in any case, there were no longer alone in the building.

J.D seemed to have stopped now, and nudged her in the side with his elbow, leaning sideway gently and whispering into her ear-

"Come on"

She nodded, and turned, now continuing to walk down the long path that led it's way around Raccoon City's Ice Rink.

They hadn't intended to coming through here, originally their plan was to just pass by. But they had been ambushed and over-run by a large group of those things outside, each just as gruesome as the next, arms flailing, faces distorting and snarling, blood dripping, as they had emerged from left, right and centre. She had no idea where they had come from, and to be honest it was to be expected out here, but if she had to take a wild guess then it would have something to do with J.D's rather loud voice. Even so, he had been luck enough to spot a door right at the last minute, saving both their arses. She'd kicked the metal door a few times until it opened, while he had held the large group of people back.

Then, once they had managed to get though, J.D had slammed it shut behind him and held it closed while she grabbed what had been a floor lamp, and had shoved the long pole between the handles. The door had been buckling and creaking under the weight that was being pushed up against it on the other side, and as J.D had said, it wasn't sturdy enough. So just for luck they had pushed a few tables and filing cabinets, which were from the office that they had been in, up against the door to block it off. And it seemed to have worked because after a few seconds the bangs and snarls from the other side seemed to die down

The office that they had been was the back entrance into the staff area, which led to the reception. They had then headed down a corridor on the right, due to the corridor on the left being blocked up by a section of the ceiling that had collapsed. And after reaching the end of the corridor, walking up a section of stairs, and down another, they had then entered into what had looked like a spectators office, with electrical equipment to operate the lights, to make announcements and other such things. J.D had toyed with the idea of having a mess around with the announcement machine for a while, and even though Rain had been tempted, she decided against it and persuaded J.D also. From that, they had exited the room via a set of double metal doors, and had climbed down some metal steps to be standing right at the very top of the seating tiers, thus having to walk down the steps between the seats and reach the pathway that went around the ice rink at the bottom.

There hadn't been anything in here and so far they hadn't heard anything either. Apart from that door slamming, which in retrospect wasn't surprising, it wasn't likely that you would ever be alone in this city.

J.D let a small sigh escape his mouth, watching Rain give him a quick look over her shoulder just to check he was okay, and then returned her gaze to look ahead. He felt a small smile creep up his face, which he shook away just to regain his concentration. Continuing to move past the many tiers of spectator's seats, with the glass wall on his right that circled round one of America's large ice rinks. But of course, instead of ice skaters or ice hockey players, there was silence, a few pieces of paper that had blown onto the ice, and a few smears or pools of liquidized blood that stained the white ice. It was strange to say the least. Rubbish had collected around some of the seats, looking as though there had been a game on when suddenly there had been mass hysteria. J.D tried to ignore the slightly disgusted and dark feeling that was growing around inside his stomach, and instead forced herself to concentrate on walking on the path around the ice rink, keeping his eyes open for anything that might happen.

"J.D?"

He looked up, and realised that Rain had now stopped. He frowned and slowed until he was standing in front of her, giving her a raise of one eyebrow-

"What?"

But she just shrugged slightly, tilting her head away as she walked away from him and over towards the glass wall, looking out onto the ice with her arms folded and her MP5 hanging by her side. There was a moment of silence between them, as she took in a quiet and long breath, letting it out with a short sigh-

"Do you think…we'll ever see the others again?"

J.D frowned, feeling slightly uneasy as to what she had just said. It wasn't like Rain to say something like that; it was far from her normally determined and strong-minded personality. But he knew straight off, just by looking at her, he could tell that something had to be up.

"I don't know…"

He shook his head-

"…I'm sure we will…why?"

He looked at her with content, but she just shrugged in reply and shook her head in the sort of way that indicated that even she wasn't sure-

"I dunno…"

She sighed-

"…It's just that…I can't seem to understand…why"

J.D looked at her, not completely understanding what she was trying to say, but at the same time unsure of whether he really wanted to know.

"Why what?"

She bit her lip, looking as though she too was unsure, but then continued-

"If you're here…and you're alive…then…they have to be too…don't they?"

J.D knew instantly what she meant, feeling the horrible memory resurfacing of when she had tried to explain to him what had happened. About the group's failed escape, when both Kaplan and Ria had been killed and when the Umbrella scientists had burst in through the mansion and had separated her from Matt and Alice. That single thought, of how she had described it, bought up horrible and sickening images. But what she had meant, just now, made complete sense. And he agreed with her completely.

"I really…don't know…_maybe_…I guess"

The word 'maybe' didn't seem to make her anymore comfortable, as she still looked like all this trouble was swarming round her head, biting at her mind for attention. He hated seeing her like this, but what could he do? How could he understand what she had been through? He let out a sigh to himself, and took a step closer, about to lay his hand on her shoulder just to comfort her, until they were both caught off guard by a loud male scream and the clanging of metal-

"Somebody help me!"

It sounded rushed, full of panic and as though he was just able to get his voice to shout as he came sprinting through a set of double metal doors at the top of the seating tiers on the other side of the ice rink. The metal doors echoed with a clang as they slammed against the walls, and now this man's breathing had taken over the space, and was bouncing off all the walls like nails on chalk board, rough and tearing. Rain and J.D took guard, lifting their weapons up instantly to aim towards the man, watching him as he stumbled on the ground and tripped into a set of audience chairs. Rain threw one arm up into the air and shouted over to him as he struggled to get up-

"Hey! Over here!"

The man looked up, half dazed and as though he wasn't quite concentrating on anything else but running. He'd noticed them though, and had now thrown himself back to his feet with a sudden breath, and with one look over his shoulder he jumped over the chairs. Rain and J.D followed his eyes up to the metal doors he had just come sprinting through, watching the figures that came stumbling in, pushing themselves through, falling and tripping over each other as they came swarming through the door, following the same man as he threw himself over each line of chairs.

"Hurry!"

Rain was now screaming, having lifted her MP up and having taken aim over the man's shoulder. She pulled the trigger and began to open fire, sending a small shower of bullets over the ice, impaling themselves into the faces and necks of the people who were now slumping and rolling their way over the seats behind the man. J.D had taken suit almost instantly, and was busy pinpointing and firing upon each of the people who were following the man, managing to get direct hits almost every time he fired. But Rain didn't care at that moment, knowing that every hit counted as she kept one eye on the man that threw himself over each line of chairs, and another eye on all the people as she fired upon.

Then there was a thud and a groan as the man pushed him self over the last set of seats and fell to the concrete floor with a smack. He look back quickly as he pushed himself up again, letting out a loud and shocked gasp as a few people rolled over the seats behind him and to the floor. J.D aimed and fired, knocking all three of the people, who had been stalking towards him, to the ground. And then shouted-

"Keep running!"

The man turned towards them and threw himself through one of the openings in the reinforced glass wall, used to get skaters onto the rink. He went skidding onto the ice, almost loosing his balance slightly, but regaining it and half-running half-skating his way over the ice towards them. The people had now congregated around that same gap and were piling onto the ice like a pack of wild dogs, snarling and wailing with arms akimbo, each slipping and skidding, falling over repeatedly but still managing to move forwards. They climbed over each other, stepping and trampling over the others on the ground to be the first to grab the man. He looked back again, with the whiz of a few bullets coming past him as J.D and Rain continued to fire upon them. But his foot hit a wet patch on the ice, no friction between his shoe and the ground to help him stand, and he went sprawling across the ice, landing flat on this face with a cracked thud.

"Cover me!"

Rain nodded at J.D's words as he ran through an entrance gap in front of them and skidding deliberately across the ice, managing to stay upright and balanced the whole time. He stopped next to the man and reached down, while Rain continued to fire upon anything that got near them, with the bullets hitting necks, chests and faces with sudden thuds. The blood spurted and flooded across the white ice in a crimson stain.

J.D grabbed the man by the arm, lifted him easily to his feet, and practical threw him across the ice. Rain rushed forward, grabbing the man by the arm as he came sliding across the ice and rolling through the gap between the glass walls in front. J.D then followed, as Rain lifted the man to his feet quickly and pulling him across the ground.

"Than…"

"Come on!"

Rain cut the man off as she now began to run away, sprinting down the path and then up a set of steps between the seats and towards a doors at the top, pulling the man along by one arm as J.D followed close behind.

* * *

Ashford frowned like normal, taking a look back over his shoulder at the white material of the tent, and watching as the black zip went down and sealed him inside. The black shadowy figure of a man was just visible on the other side, but it slowly faded away as the guard walked off, leaving Ashford in complete silence again.

He sighed, thankful to at least be on his own again, able to think without Cain breathing down his neck like some sort of rapid wolf. He was now inside one of the smaller tents, but for a small one it was still quite large. Electrical equipment was placed all around him, bleeping gently or flashing with a few small lights and bars. There was a metal desk too, set near the back of the tent with equipment placed around it, almost hiding it slightly from view. He moved over to it, wheels rolling across grass, and then stopped, looking upon the computers that were placed on top of it.

He paused for a moment, not through hesitation, but just to check for any noise or movement outside, and then leaned forward and switched it on. The large flashing and spiralling Umbrella Logo rolled across the screen and then opened up into a login menu. So he typed-

**Level 6 Entry Login**

Once he did, the computer asked for both his ID and passwords, so he answered his normal-

**Enter Secure ID** – AshfordC

**Enter Password** - xxxxxx

There was a moment of pause, and then some red words flashed at the bottom-

**Access Revoked**

He drew in a long breath this time and sighed, he should have guessed, it was completely typical of Cain. He'd been anticipating this though, and quickly unfolded the metal arm on his wheel chair, to which his laptop was mounted. He switched it on in a matter of seconds, with a menu that then opened up and flashed-

**REMOTE ACCESS QUERY**

_Opening Umbrella NetLine_

And once again his laptop asked for his personal login details-

**Enter ID -** AshfordC

**Enter Password - **xxxxxxx

He waited again, only to hit the flashing red words-

**Access Denied**

This did it, his own NetLine account had been blocked. Cain seriously wanted to control him, like some sort of mad puppet master. Ashford looked around with a dirty and frustrated look, having known this was going to happen. He paused and checked that there were still no guards outside and that it was quiet. He then leant towards the computer and pressed a key-

_Accessing Web…_

Then he typed-

**Hack search ASHF-LEV6**

And the computer immediately began to scan, with the bright white words – 'Scanning…' flashing underneath. Another menu opened, and Ashford typed, still looking over his shoulder occasionally, just in case Cain managed to worm his way in.

**Auth Code**: L514PR

_Accessing User AshfordC …_

He took a breath, knowing the consequences if they found out about his secret back entrance. Then the words flashed green-

**Access Granted**

He sighed thankfully and typed on his laptop this time-

**Open Personnel Locator**

**TGT Ashford, Angela**

_Opening…_

An image of Angie appeared to the right hand side of the screen, her pale and rosy face smiling at him like it always did. Why had this happened to her? He placed one finger gently to her face, and then snapped back to reality, and continued to watch the data that sprawled across his screen, along with a blue 3D map. The camera span around and swooped between buildings and down roads-

_Searching for Angela Ashford_

It turned round, zoomed in on a specific building, and stopped on a location. Her school.

**Angela Ashford Found**

Then flashed the words-

**CCTV MODE**

And the image flickered to become a real live image being transmitted from a CCTV outside her school. It was dark, and there were no signs of movement what so ever. Paper blew around in the wind and a car had driven into a fire hydrant, while a black van seemed to have just stalled right outside the front steps. Ashford bit his lip, knowing that Angie was somewhere inside that place, but knowing that there was no way he would be able to go and get her. His fist clenched and his eyes screwed up. He had to go get her, but how, he couldn't go himself. He was a decrepit middle-aged man in a wheel chair. There was only one other way, so he continued to search, and the image flickered this time to show a dark and dirty alleyway, with a small group of about three man fending off the many people that swarmed around them. He sighed and continued to click through the many CCTV'S-

"There has to be someone left alive"

Another image showed similar, with a mass of people swarming over everything, tearing through individuals and stumbling around.

"Come on"

So he typed again for the personnel searcher to find the nearest living being, and watched as the image swooped around the 3D city map to confirm a match. There had to someone, just one person, anyone, who he could just ask to save his daughter. His eyes narrowed in hope as the image stopped and directed his attention to a point on the map-

**Bayliss Way**

The image flickered to show a long and wide street, empty and dark with the only light coming from burning cars. The picture was bad, probably due to the camera being damaged in the chaos. But as he stared, his eyes opened in uneasy relief and disbelief, his mouth slightly wide and a drop in his stomach. There was something moving, far in the distance, walking closer and closer towards the camera, unaware that he was watching. Ashford pressed a key and the camera zoomed in on the movement in the background, blurry and pixelated, and not giving him a clear enough image of what it was.

But it was moving, it was alive, he knew that thanks to the locator. But he knew right away that it was definitely a person. His heart jumped in thankfulness, staring at the image as it moved closer and closer, dressed in only white, and by the way it walked he could just about make out that it was a woman.

A woman

With a shotgun

* * *

_Phew, complete! My longest yet, that was! 28 pages! dies Finally! I slaved over this chapter so much (as you can tell) I just found it so hard to write, plus I just started back at college so it's time for work overload! HACK! In any case I hope you liked it. Especially all the added bits._


	17. Complexity

_If you go to my profile page you will see two links that take you to videos, which show the making of the opening sequence for Resident Evil Extinction. The narrator speaks in German but you can understand what Paul and Milla are saying. The style and overall look of the movie seems to be really scary, definitely true to RE and very much like the future RE5 game. You all have to go and watch it, because I was jumping up and down in excitement! So please go watch it! Also, thanks to Rain1657's request, I'm doing more character development on Rain and J.D, so more action from them. I'm also trying to decide if I should rid of the church scene and to have it in the police station instead? How will I get Alice to join them? What about all the fighting and the lickers? Hmm, help me please! -

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence

* * *

**

Complexity

* * *

Carnage.

All around her

The darkness and death was only visible by the flickering of fire from car engines or the buzzing of streetlights, giving way to the true and devastating destruction that had swept across the once peaceful city. It was like a plague, like a shock wave of force, smashing every window, crushing every building, every car, and tearing all the rest to nothing but rubble and litter.

Her bare feet, now black, sore and cold from walking, were pressing against the hard and lifeless tarmac that lay scattered with the remains of anything possible. A dirty and crumple sheet of newspaper whip past her feet for a second and then came to rest under a car that she past. The ends of her lab-coat, which gave little protecting against the sharp and cold mid-night breezes, were whipping at her legs, tapping at her skin as the wind blew through her. A small shiver, a vibration of cold, made its way from the base of her spine, travelling up her back and then over her shoulders, shaking very slightly. Her eyes winced, trying to force out the cold, trying to resist the urge to shiver and let out a cry of ice. But there was nothing else she could do, nothing could help shake the cold from her shoulders, not her mind, nor her dirty blonde hair that was hanging loosely around them.

All that she could do was stare, her ice cold and desperate eyes moving from one thing to the next, from one smashed and burning car to the next, to a buckled street light, to a toppled trash car, to an abandoned shopping trolley and then to an ambulance, which was teetering and balanced precariously to one side after having been crashed into a tree and standing on the side of the curb, the back emergency trolley doors locked shut but material and paper littering all around it.

Everything around her seemed to be dead, destroyed and in a moment where nothing was ever going to be fine again. How would this all be sorted? There was no possible way that this city would ever be able to find solstice and silence again, she knew this. They'd tried to re-gain The Hive, tried to clean that up, but all that had happened instead were the deaths of her friends and the creation of monsters that should never have been born.

She could feel that one thought, dark and sick, creeping in through the back of her mind and trying to force its way to the front of her thoughts. She only needed to take one guess as to why all this had happened, as to why such horror and madness had been unleashed on an innocent city, why the death and carnage that was around her had come into existence. Umbrella. They must have re-opened The Hive. She knew that for certain, it was the only possible answer to all this. She didn't know how or why they did it, maybe to re-gain control over it, to clean their mess or maybe even on purpose, but the point was that Umbrella had opened another door that they should never have stepped through. And now innocent people, people who hadn't done anything wrong, were being punished for another one of Umbrella's mistakes.

Was this all that was left of what had been a great city? Were these going to be the remains of what had once been her home?

Nothing entered her mind but that one question of - "Why?" even though she tried to concentrate, she couldn't do anything else, she couldn't stop that thought from reappearing in her head. The racing and rushing noise of fire, billowing from a car engine entered her ears, but nothing was registered. She continued to push on through the night, the pain in her legs and feet taking control over everything else, pleading for her to stop. All she wanted to do was sit down, to rest and give up, to let everything out and to heave a sigh that let out all the pain. But she couldn't. If she sat down, it made her a target. If she made a noise, she was a target. If she showed emotion, if she were to give up, if she stopped moving, thinking or breathing it all made her a target. And she'd been one of them too many times; she wasn't going to be one again.

There was no way she could stop, not even if the pain in her body was begging her.

Her mind made the decisions over her heart and body, and forced the other two to work for it, to fight off the pain once again and to move through the mist and darkness to find proper temporary shelter, to find supplies, clothes, food, anything that could help her survival, anything that would give her a chance of finding her friends and escaping.

In this place, one wrong move could cause you to wind up dead. You had to keep both eyes open and focusing on everything around you at all times. If you were to move then you had to do it slowly and silently to avoid detection, and quickly if something spotted you. If you found something useful, absolutely anything, then you had to take it, you had to use anything around to your advantage. She'd been fooled and caught out too many times before; there was no way she was going to be caught out now. She'd come too far, lost too many friends and tried to save too many lives for it all to end suddenly thanks to any creature's stubborn appetite. She'd watched her own friends die right in front of her eyes because of that, and she'd lost the others due to being overpowered and surprised by the only people she hated.

"Matt…"

Her lips let out a tiny whisper, something even her own ears hardly heard as it got caught and carried along on the mist of the mid-night wind. He was out there somewhere she knew it, either being held against his will or battling just as she was.

"…Rain…where are you?"

The question was only to her self, but she had no idea on how to answer it, no possible clue as to how she might create some excuse that could subside the thought for a while. Wherever they were, she was going to find them, even if she had to search the whole of this god-forsaken city. But who knew how long she had, how long it would be before Umbrella would try to cover up this mess. Once she escaped, she'd make sure that she would have her revenge, and reveal Umbrella for the truly sick and twisted company that it actually was.

She slowed; now turning down into a small street on her right, walking on a small and completely empty road between two buildings. Her eyes focused in the direction ahead, watching the new road in front of her as it connected onto the side of another, creating a T-Junction as it peeled away to the left and right. In the middle of that junction was a single, silent and dead car, giving her a small feeling of dread. Her eyes couldn't move from that vehicle as it just stood there, completely silent, no fire of blood. All of the doors were wide open, and each of the windows was smashed, apart from the windscreen and back window, which only had a few cracks in it. But the seats and tarmac around were covered in glass shards. It was parked in an odd position with the hazard lights permanently on and fixed, and with both of the head lights beaming silently through the mist and down one of the roads, the engine silent and dead.

Her hands clenched around her shotgun, still watching that car carefully, as though it were some sort of monster it self. Not because it frightened her, but because of what it meant. It truly showed the mess that had happened around here. She couldn't help but feel as though she was being overly cautious again, but if she wasn't then she could get caught out. She let out a quick and airy sigh, looking both ways quickly and then deciding to take the turning on her right just because the cars headlights were pointing in that direction. The wind was picking up slightly, causing the smoke and mist to waft and blow down the road ahead, grey plumes and wafts of air whistling across the tarmac.

She paused again, still moving but now with her eyes dragging over the image of a motorbike that stood carelessly at the side of the road just in front of her. It didn't look as though it had been used or even moved and touched since the morning. It just looked as though someone had gotten off it after parking it during the bright sunny morning, and then had gone to work but had forgotten about it amidst all the chaos.

She stepped past it and continued on. Her eyes moved from the vehicle, across the road and pavement in front of her and then to the small shop that it had been parked outside, her eyes now shifting over the cold and slightly frosted glass windows…she jumped, a set of figures in the shop window, her head whipped towards the windows with surprise as she aimed her, pulling on the trigger and…

Took a deep breath and lowered her aim. She thought she'd seen something, people, hanging from the ceiling on the inside, waving from side to side in what she had thought had been some sort of demented and twisted creature. But it wasn't, just her slightly over-reacting imagination making even the most obvious of things become cruel. Her eyes corrected the image and showed that it was in fact just items of clothing that were hanging on ceiling rails behind the window, with various body and artillery items slumped against the bottom. Her heartbeat slowed down, returning to its normal anxious and straining tone as she drew her eyes up to the yellow and white sign that was placed above the front of the shop-

'Fremlin's SURPLUS And More – Firearms / Camping Gear / Clothing' 

A small smiling and rushed feel spilt over her body, her legs now beginning to wobble with the pain that was taking hold. She couldn't fight it any longer, she had to rest, had to find something. This place had to help her. She moved past the glass window, looking inside at the dark and twisted mess, limping ever so slightly with the pain raking from her legs. Her body moved quickly to be in front of the door, taking one desperate and pained look back over her shoulder as she then grabbed hastily at the door's handle and pulled it to the side, now rushing headfirst into the darkness.

* * *

"Stay quiet"

He voice was almost silent, a whisper, which hardly manage to reach them as she looked over her shoulder with one finger pressed against her lips. Her face was sincere, calm but serious, and her eyes frowned, making sure that they understood. They nodded in unison, and stepped closer behind her, making sure they were close enough so they knew when to move.

Jill's body shuddered ever so slightly, with what could only be described as anxiety. Her body tilted forward a small amount, with one hand up against the dark and damp bricks of the alley wall on her right, holding herself upright as she looked around corner to inspect. Terri wasn't sure what she was looking at, and in all honesty didn't want to find out, and so kept her body close to Peyton's, her face almost buried in the shoulder of his police uniform.

"Get ready"

Jill whispered again, keeping her eyes round the same corner, staring at what ever it was, waiting for the perfect moment so they could walk past without being noticed. She tapped Peyton on the leg, asking him to check if anything was sneaking up behind them, but he shook his head to say that the coast was clear, and she nodded slowly in reply.

"Okay…ready…now, go now"

She grabbed Terri tightly by the arm, so tight in fact that Terri swore the blood wasn't able to reach her hand. They headed down the dark and narrow alleyway in a forward direction, moving past the sharp turning on the right in silence, the turning that Jill had been scooping out. Peyton moved ahead, having now past the turn off in silence and getting ready to grab the other two and pull them ahead as they snuck past. Terri kept her head down, her stilettos touching the dirty and littered ground lightly, her back arched forward just like Jill, who was walking next to her, so close in fact that she could see the policewoman's breath come out as wisps of steam in the cold night air.

Jill's hand suddenly tightened around her wrist

A noise from the alleyway to their right

She froze to the spot, an instant reaction, as she looked up to check down the alleyway again. Terri's eyes matched hers, having glued to the spot and to Jill's side, hiding behind the older woman but with her head peeping over Jill's shoulder, unable to resist the urge not to look. What was it? The crunching sound, the slight rustling of material, tapping of something hard against the ground, and almost inaudible snarls and gurgles of liquid, animal like noises.

Her throat caught in her mouth, unable to speak or breath, her muscles frozen solid by shock and fright, her hands now gripping onto Jill as though she was some sort of life aid. But in an automatic response, one hand lifted up, aiming just over Jill's shoulder, using her camcorder to video the thing that stood almost 10 metres away, something that moved and shifted in the darkness of the alley. A light, which had been left on in an apartment window high above, cast shadows over the image. It appeared on her screen, slightly fuzzy and blue in tone, but clearly obvious as to what it was.

The form of a man was laying on the ground, flat on his face, his arms and legs sprawled outwards and blood pouring out on the dirty concrete ground to make a crimson pool around him. His body shuddered, writhing and twitching, in either pain or just because the nervous system was reacting, as these…what could only be described as – 'things' … snarled at each other, arguing, growling, claws scratching at the ground and his flesh, their jaws clenched around his limbs, tearing meat from the bone, blood and flesh drooling and dripping from their already mangled teeth.

Terri almost fainted, her free hand holding onto Jill's arm and keeping herself upright as she recorded the entire spectacle, her mouth half aghast and her eyes wide. Watching in horror as a pack of about three dogs, which were now canines of death, were barking at each other and chomping down on the mangled and bloodied remains of a human being.

Jill pushed her slightly, snapping her back to reality. And she moved, almost instantly, switching her camcorder off and moving silently away, still grasping Jill's wrist tightly, until they managed to get behind the safety of the wall, where Peyton had been standing.

"Come on"

She was still whispering, her hand now gripped around Terri's instead, as she lead the woman down the alleyway, with Peyton just behind them to guard the rear, in case the dogs had spotted them and decided to chase. Terri could feel a small roll of sweat that had managed to form on her forehead, but she wiped it away with one hand, having now managed to calm herself down and stand up straight again, whispering to herself as she continued to walk behind Jill-

"…My god…"

"You okay?"

-Jill whispered back in reply, giving a short glance over her shoulder again. But Terri just nodded, and went back to fiddling with her camcorder, her heart still pound relatively hard within her chest, and her breathing still a little jittery from the panicking.

"Won't be long now, we're nearing the police station"

Terri felt a small sigh escape her lips when Jill said that, but jolted when Peyton placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her for a moment, wondering what was wrong, but then whispered over to Jill as he stayed close to the news-reporter.

"Turn right here, Jill…"

Jill frowned and replied almost instantly-

"…I know where I'm go…"

"FUCK!"

Terri let out a sudden and almost deaf-defying scream, when a large blast came from a door just in front of Jill. The metal door burst open with a loud bang and then swung on its hinges to slam into the brick wall with an echoing clang of metal on stone. Jill almost sprang from her feet in surprise, having lifted her handgun already, and aiming at the figure that came rushing out. Peyton's hand grabbed Terri, who was now struggling in his grasp with shock, pushing him in front of her to hide herself from what ever it was. The figure came flying out with such speed she hardly had a chance to see who it was, as they turned sharply in front of them and ran in the opposite direction, disappearing down an adjoining alley that was up ahead. But the moans quickly followed, and just after the man had run away, two figures came swaying out of the door way, about to follow after the first figure, but they then turned after seeing the three standing there in shock, and then began to stalk towards them.

Terri clenched Peyton's arm, gritting her teeth to stop herself from screaming again. Jill aimed and then fired, pummelling a single bullet through the first man's head at close range. Blood and bones followed through, and splattered into a mangled mess as he flung backwards to the floor. Terri gasped wildly as the second person lunged forward, narrowly missing Jill, but getting a fist to the face by Peyton. They fell to the ground with a thud only to have spring up stamp one of her boots down upon their head with a crunch. Terri flinched at the noise and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the bruised remains. And instead it went quiet for a moment, following by Jill who let out a cold breath and looked at them for reassurance.

But her eyes widened in sudden shock.

She gasped.

A lunged forward, grabbing the two of them by the sleeves and pulling on them with force. Terri felt a gasp of shock escape her lips, almost tripping over as Jill literally pushed and dragged her towards the door. But she just about managed to get a short glimpse over her shoulder, hair flicking around her face, arms flailing in response to all the shoving as a bubbled gurgle and then a sharp bark came from behind her. The three dogs from earlier, their mangled and bloodied muzzles snarling and barking, bearing red stained fangs, came tearing round the corner, having heard the noise instantly, ripping at the ground with their gnarled claws as they pounded down the alleyway towards them.

"Inside!"

Jill shouted in her ear, pushing on her arm and flinging her through open doorway that had burst open from a moment before, along with Peyton, who dived in behind her. Jill followed suit, not caring to look back, and threw herself inside, turning sharply to then slam metal door closed behind her, thrusting herself up against it just in time as the dogs crashed into it. The scratching and nail-on-chalkboard sound from the dogs claws was ringing through Terri' head, as she looked up from the dirty ground to see Jill struggling to hold the door closed, fighting off the trio of dogs as they barked and snarled on the other side, throwing themselves at the door in a blood frenzy.

Peyton sprang up from the ground, throwing himself against the door to help her push it shut, his hand grabbing the lock-

"Now!"

The two of them let go for a split second, and then used the momentum to thrust themselves up against the door in unison, the sudden jolt causing the door to slam closed, Peyton's hand smacking down upon the lock instantly with a clunk. And then stood back. Jill grabbed Terri's hand again, pulling her swiftly to her feet again, holding her upright and close, as the three of them stood there in silence, staring at the door with a tense feeling of dread. The dogs on the other side continued to bark and snarl, scratching at the door and sniffing at the ground, until they finally snarled, gave up, and then sauntered away to find an easier meal.

Jill sighed.

"Okay, looks like we'll have to take a small detour"

She half-smiled in an unintentional way, and then turned, walking towards a metal stairway in what looked like a cardboard factory, or something similar. Terri look a short breather, sighing to the floor as Peyton gave her a friendly tap on the shoulder, and then took a small limp after Jill. She rolled her eyes, checking that her camera wasn't broken, and then quickly followed-

"Great"

* * *

A hand pushed through the thin net curtain, fingers that looked pale and twisted in the dim light, which just about managed to beam in through the shop window. Her body shivering, her fingers twitching, the coldness forcing a jolt of pain down her body, her feet screaming in relief from being allowed to stand on soft, spongy carpet. She looked around, checking for signs of noise, of movement or life, and then looked back, staring through the glass top of the cashier's cabinet in front of her. Her hand reached down, fingers clasping around something she was looking for.

A handgun.

She lifted it from where it laid, having been placed a shelf inside the cabinet, her hand shaking uncontrollably as she held the gun in front of her. But then dumped it on the littered and cluttered ground, onto a pile of clothing where similar things had been placed, like a pair of normal Machine Guns, a Tactical 12 Gauge, along with things like a torch, batteries and a few boxes of ammo.

Her teeth clenched, having to force herself from making that shivering chattering noise with her mouth, and she stepped away, over a few boxes and piles of junk that had fallen to the floor from their shelves. She reached out, grabbing different sets of belts, anything that she could find that would fit, or have to do, and then threw them onto the pile also. She looked up, brushing the blonde hair from her eyes with one hand, while holding onto the lab-coat that covered her, hugging it tight against her chest.

She made her way round the end of a display and towards the back of the shop, stopping just in front of another display, some railings with clothes hanging from them, along with more that were strewn across the floor, along with more boxes, plastic bags or package material, bags and other things like helmets and ammunition from when looters, and innocent people who had been trying to protect themselves, had come in and pulled out whatever they could find. But now wasn't the time to think about that, as she grabbed a jumper from the ground and wiped the rain and dirt from her face and hair.

Alice dropped it to the ground, along with the lab-coat that she had previously been wearing, and then pulled what looked like a pair of tight shorts, or men's boxers, from the back of a shelf. Lifting one foot she quickly slipped them on, pulling them up and under the strange sip thing that Umbrella had so baldy kitted her out in. They fitted okay, having luckily been small and tight enough to pass off as women's. And she instantly began to rummage for something resembling a bra of some sort.

The closest she could find was a similar tight spandex vest, which she slipped on after having torn the annoying white slip from her body. Dumping the slip to her feet, and pulling the top over her head, she quickly followed up with an orange tank top and a black pair of jeans that had both been on a hanger behind her. It all seemed okay; just a bit coincidental about how she'd managed to find everything so well.

Well, there was no use complaining.

She turned back, grabbing a pair of socks that had fallen to the ground, and pulled them onto her feet, along with a pair of buckle-up black boots that had been hiding under a display. Pulling her jeans down over them, she stood upright, looking around silently to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything before she moved on.

Didn't look like it, and even though it felt silly, it was necessary, just so she didn't have to keep back-tracking on herself.

Alice turned, about to walk over towards her collected pile of equipment, when she felt something on the back of her head. As though someone had smacked her round the face with a stick. A sharp and stinging pain that shot from the top of her head, across her face and then down to the base of her spine with a stab.

The pain forced her down, arching her back in shock, her mouth open and letting out a sudden and desperate gasp for air as she fell to her knees, her legs smacking down onto the ground with a hard and painful thud. Her teeth clenched tightly, baring them like a wild animal, her hands grasping around her head and her eyes squinted tight, her face screwing up in pain as she willed and ordered herself to ignore the jolts and stabbing feelings that travelled up and down her body.

But she couldn't.

A jagged and instant stabbing feeling sliced its way through her hands, making them flex out and grab each other in response, straining to squeeze out the feeling. But it was useless; as this same feeling began to force it's way up her arms, leisurely pushing its way through her muscles and veins. Her head tilted back, her eyes widening in shock as a flash of bright white light exploded before her eyes.

_It burnt into the back of her skull, swirling around her, twisting and bending to form shapes and images. Her eyes looking down, her body feeling as though it wasn't quite her own, someone writhing on the ground in front of her. She was trying to help them._

_Movement began to swarm around her, circling like an animal. A woman's pair of eyes bore into her own, dark and face, dark hair, blood dripping from her face, a familiar husky woman's voice. She looked up, the shop in front of her flashing around her eyes, the memory of shock and fright sweeping back and hitting her head like a brick to the temple. Figures were marching around her, sets of white overalls rustling over each other, silver masks reflecting the light. Her own face was looking back at her, light blonde hair, pale and bloodied face, crimson dress and eyes of panic. The sounds of mechanical and death-like breathing ran into her ear._

"_No! Get off!"_

"_ALICE!"_

_A woman was screaming her name, somewhere behind her. This same black figure began to rush around, legs lashing out and arms flailing. Everything jolted like a_ _broken television, the man she wanted to help was slammed down upon a wheeled stretched. A face of pain and confusion, his eyes blinking rapidly, his hands grasping at the other arm, something moving under his skin._

_"Some…something's happening to me!" _

_Hands grabbing at her body, holding her arms, and holding her back as she struggled to break free._

_"Let go!"_

_She pulled forward; people fight her down, a woman shouting just behind her. Her eyes flashed up, a white tunnel in front, the man on the stretcher staring directly at her as he moved silently away._

"_MATT!"_

_Then silence._

What had just happened? Alice could feel everything around her; something in her mind was coming back, the memory of something. A dark voice was speaking, almost in a dream like state, as she looked around the shop, unable to move or speak or even breathe.

_"Take her to the Raccoon City Facility…"_

Who was that voice? It spiralled around her mind with the final image of a man disappearing round a white corner, a face of pain and panic.

"…_I want her quarantined. Close Observation…"_

It began to flood back again, pains in her arms, now in her legs, spreading up her body and towards her head like a wave of knives.

_Face flashed around her vision, spiralling capsules filling up with blue liquid, tubes and pipes, electrical equipment with flashing screens, lights and bleeping noises. Banging of metal was ringing in her ears, people shouting, then silence, then a flash of white light again, images spiralling out of control._

"…_Prepare her for exposure! …"_

_A man was shouting. Images were flashing across her eyes, her body began to shake, a seizure, she couldn't move. Her head thumped with blood, her heart pounding so hard that it was trying to break free. Pains shot up her arms again, and her fingers twitched, the nerves sparking all over her body._

_A man, a man in a lab-coat was watching her. Dark and devil eyes bore holes in the back of her head, but the face blurred, watery and out of focus. She wanted to cower in fear, those eyes, so full of hate, but she couldn't move, she couldn't breath. Her throat now sore, gasping for air._

"…_Up the dosage…"_

_A voice in her ear, who was it. The pains in her back, so hard and sharp, pushed her face forward in agony. Noises screaming her ears, the pain washing through her like bullets. Bleeping in her ear, loud and ringing, a face washing across her vision-_

_"…Just Do It!"_

_She felt her eyes close, the bleeping moving away as if it were some distant dream, the faces and figures melted away, dropping from her vision like water and then…_

Alice opened her eyes.

"Wha…"

Her voice caught in her throat, having to look around just to check where she was. She pushed herself up, realising that she had been lying on the floor.

She'd passed out.

What the hell had happened to her? She couldn't understand any of it. That male voice, that hard and dark male voice, it was still clear in her head. She let out a low and laboured breath, scanning the shop again, and finally placed her gaze upon her pile of equipment that was close by.

She had to get out of here.

* * *

"Wow, umm, thanks back there… you really saved my skin…"

Rain could feel another annoyed sigh slowly making its way from her throat. Did this guy ever shut up?

"Seriously, thanks, I mean…I was gonna like, _die. _Wow, and you're moves were like totally cool. Do you two work for the military?"

There was a short moment of silence as J.D and Rain gave each other a similar look, one that was a mixture of frustration and unease. Ever since they had saved this guy, who claimed to be called Lewis, he'd done nothing but talk and ask questions…so much so it was surprising that his head hadn't exploded with all the chatting.

Rain savoured the image, knowing that at some point, in the right situation, it would amuse her. She could tell that all the talking was annoying J.D too, but in the corner of her eye she could see him giving her a small and mocking smile, seeming amused by the look on her face-

'_I swear, if he doesn't shut that trap of his, I'll rip his teeth out and wear them as a bracelet'_

J.D smiled even more when she noticed him staring, and so he couldn't help but encourage the man even more, just to get more of a reaction from Rain-

"So, Lewis, tell us a bit about yourself then…"

Lewis, a twenty-something brown hair idiot, smiled broadly and pushed his rather long and curled hair back from his eyes. Rain held her breath, now giving the dirtiest scowl she could possibly give, and directing it straight at J.D. But he just looked at her, trying his best to hold an innocent look, but finding it too hard and instead smiling broader than ever, finding it hard to hold in the loudest of all laughs.

"Well, I live here, or rather, I did live here until all this stuff happened. You know? I kinda live a few blocks from here, and besides…how did this happen? But anyways, I haven't seen my parents in a while either...but they don't live here. I've got no brother's or sisters…luckily coz I don't know how I'd cope with them. I'm 22, born and bread in Mansgrove City, and moved here to be at Uni, and I work in a supermarket…rather crap place might I add…"

Rain couldn't help but think up the line – '_No you may not fucking add' _– and smiled quietly to herself, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth quickly to just divert the smile away and calm herself. But she guessed she should just go ahead and let this man get it all out, probably some sort of post-traumatic chatting disorder or something just as twisted and weird.

"Who did you say you are?"

J.D looked back over his shoulder at him, about to answer, but then stopped himself, unsure of whether to say the truth or to come up with something. But Rain just rolled her eyes like normal, looking out into the darkness of the street with a small huff that only she heard. Her mind was trying hard not to suddenly burst with frustration, trying to keep her mouth clamped shut so that she didn't suddenly let slip the words-

'Your worst nightmare' 

-Followed by a smack to the poor bastard's face. Her eyes stared down for a moment, focusing her concentration on her boots, just to get her mind off of all the smacking, and then looked up to stare in the direction that they were headed.

"Huh?"

Lewis obviously wanted a reply for that question, more than any of the others, so she looked back over her shoulder, staring at him with a rather dark and brooding stone cold glare. But it seemed that J.D had managed to get there first, with a slightly toned own version of what she had just dreamt up-

"Nah, nothing really…just friends"

Lewis nodded rather rapidly, with a rather weird expression on his face.

Rain whipped her face back round, continuing to walk and straining so hard now not to let out a sudden burst of laughter or a scream of anger. The man just looked like some sort of demented chicken, nodding backwards and forwards as though his head might go flinging from his shoulders, or as though he'd been so traumatized by everything that all his actions were rather large and drastic. Rain didn't really like the sound of either description, but if it was up to her, she'd rather go with the second one any day. She didn't really want to have a madman as a companion…or a chicken for that matter. Then there was a sudden drop in her chest, as though a lead weight was inside, having just hit the bottom of a lake and thudding to a stop in her body. A chicken…someone who ran away…or maybe even a rabbit? Kaplan. She sighed. And then Lewis cut her off-

"That's good. A guy could really use some friends in a place like this"

The line sounded rather corny and a bit weird at first, but Rain didn't laugh at it, she didn't smile or anything. The line wasn't amusing at all, because she completely believed in it. In all honesty she could help but let her face drop, her eyes now fixed on the road ahead but not really paying attention, just agreeing to what Lewis had said. There was truth in his words, honesty too, something that she definitely could touch upon. After all, without friends, where would she be? Without the people that mattered most, the people who were there to always help her, would she even still be alive?

"Alice…"

The words whispered from her lips very slightly, letting out a cold blow into the midnight darkness.

"Rain?"

J.D husky and deep voice called to her from her side, but she just rolled her head slightly, pretending that she hadn't said anything as she gave him a quick look. He was giving her a strange look, as though he had heard her say something but wasn't sure what it was, or had an idea but would rather not say it. Lewis just looked from one to the other, walking closely behind them just so he didn't get left behind, lost or grabbed. J.D frowned slightly, his mouthing moving a small amount to ask her again, but this time not making a sound. Although, she could help but deny it, and so instead she just shook her head-

"Nothing"

-And then looked back to where she was heading, back to staring at the carnage, litter and fire that swarmed in the darkness ahead, down the long pathway on the side of the road. But all the while her mind was wavering, unable to focus. Lewis' words, the ones that sounded to annoying bad but complete true, were merging in and out of her head, almost whispering them selves over and over. All she could think about was what had happened, why she had even gone down into The Hive in the first place, why the others had come, where would she be without them, whether there was anything else that she could have done that would change what was happening now, and where were they now? Were they even alive? A cold chill hit the base of her spine, like ice had been dropped down the back of her black t-shirt. Her gloved fingers gripped tighter around her MP5, not wanting to let go of hit. Her hands were slowly turning red, trying hard to force out the questions, frustration, panic and anxiety through her hands. But all that replaced the questions were even more questions, and images of faces and then…more questions.

Matt, all she could remember was that he had been grabbed and taken from them, from Alice, being whisked away so fast that it was hard to even remember what had happened. He'd helped her along pretty much all the time, gripping her under the arms, holding her up and literally carrying her in his arms through the corridors on their way out and to the train. If he hadn't been there after Spence had left them to die, then she didn't know what would have happened. It would have been herself and only Alice and Ria. And Ria would have been in no state to carry her, and Alice wouldn't have been able to either. And even if Kaplan and still returned, he wouldn't have been able to do anything because of his leg.

It was a horrible thought, the image of trying to struggle out of that hell without Matt to carry her. All she could say was that she missed, and just wanted to see if he was okay. But each time she thought of him, each time she tried to make herself come to a resolution on the picture and force her mind to finding him and the others, it always drifted to that image of Alice, and image of a blonde lady in a red dress. She could only just about manage to think of the pain that the girl must be going through. Alice had led them out, forced them all along and encouraged them to continue, still believing in each of them even when they'd lost fayth in themselves. She was a natural born leader. And in Rain's mind there was no doubt that Alice was still alive, still fighting for her own right and revenge, also on a mission to find Matt, and everyone else. Like Kaplan, or Ria.

The two of them, Rain couldn't help but feel a deep and sickening feeling in her chest, like a dagger, heavy and low. It pulled her mind down into the ground, making that ever so horrible picture of them being…she couldn't help it; she wanted to throw up every time that same disgusting thought slipped into her mind. But she couldn't stop herself, maybe because she was trying to force herself to realise that there was no way they could come back. But if J.D was back, then why weren't they? Why was she giving up on the idea?

Kaplan, who had so evidently almost given up on so many occasions, had surpassed his own expectations and surprised even himself with the inner strength that he did actually wield. Even though he was the one who had opened the doors, who had let those people out, she knew that if she were to ever see him again she could more than forgive him for it. After all, it wasn't just his fault, it was all of theirs, and now she even half felt sorry for the many nasty things that she had said to him. He'd managed to checkmate the Red Queen, not once but twice, he'd saved all of their lives, not once but twice, and he'd even proven to himself that he was more than just an extra weight on the team. He was a living being with a purpose to live and fight and with people who cared about him. Without him, they wouldn't have gotten anywhere. Rain owed him more than just her life, and now, after the many one-way arguments she had dealt against him, and which he had just taken and said nothing, she really just wanted to see him again and say sorry.

And then there was Ria, the one who everyone seemed to look up to just because she remained sensible and mature, the slightly cold, quiet and reclusive woman that never did anything without a real and proven reason. Even in the thick of the worst moments she'd still managed to stay relatively calm, slightly panicked, but calmer than anyone else had been. She'd ventured out on her own into The Hive, jus to search for Alice and Matt, who they didn't even know back then. That was how self-less she was. Rain had talked to her so many times about experiences and what to do in certain situations, and Ria had always managed to come up with an answer that she'd never expect, but one that she would look back on and realize that it meant so much more. Rain did see her as a more experienced friend, but she didn't quite look up to her in awe, because for some reason Ria's attitude wouldn't allow it. There was something there, behind that face of hers, something dark and empty. Rain wasn't sure what it was, but she knew the others could see it, and she knew that she never wanted to find out.

The only thing she wanted to find out, the one thing that she desperately strived to find, was whether they were all still alive. But once again, even though the odds outweighed each other heavily, she couldn't help but get the feeling that something was different and that Alice was out there searching, and so were Ria and Kaplan. She let a very faint smile cross her lips, not of happiness, but of a slight hope that the two of them had found each other, just like she and J.D had come together. It wasn't impossible, was it? In her mind it seemed the most likely outcome.

Even though the two of them seemed to deny their inner feelings, or even notice it at all, Rain knew (As did the rest of the original group, due to conversations they had once had) that there was something much bigger between the two of them. It was blindingly obvious that they liked each other. And even though she hadn't been one for those mushy-mushy girly love stories, she couldn't help but feel a slight pain in her chest about it. It wasn't sweet, or that sort of feeling you get when you like something. It was quite the opposite actually, in fact, it seemed quite sad, annoyed almost. What was wrong with them? Why was Kaplan always so nervous and worried? Why was Ria so secretive and cold? It just swirled around in her mind. Rain couldn't concentrate on anything else, all she wanted was to just see the two of them again, just like the way they had always been, just so she could get answers to the questions that she never had the chance to ask.

"This way"

Rain nodded as J.D took the lead, his black jeans whipping past each other as he stepped to the front, arms gripping tightly onto his Assault Rifle. Rain nodded to him as he moved ahead, acknowledging his move, and then slowed down to be next to Lewis, who hadn't talked for some time. J.D led them past a group of abandoned cars, which all lay silently at the side of the road, relatively untouched but dirty and covered in dust. Glass covered most of the ground though, she could hear it under her boots, and most of the street lights were out.

But then they stopped, and stood as they faced what looked like a rather large barricade in the street. Police cars were parked all in a line, with a massive truck blocking off the road. It looked as though it had been put there deliberately, practically skidded and wedged into spot. There was a gap on either side, but they had been filled with random pieces of wood, with vehicles, creating a huge barricade. Rain let out a deep and cold sigh, letting her MP5 hang behind her as she placed both hands on her hips, now looking at this blockage with frustration.

"Great"

"Doesn't look like we'll be getting around that"

J.D's words were pretty obvious, as the barricade went right up against the buildings on either side. A paper flew past her boot, whacking against her leg as it then disappeared down the street they had just come from. She watched it gently drift away, noticing that the whole road was a mess of dirt, litter and water, due to the rain that had now gently begun to fall from the sky. The rain was nice on her arms, quite calming actually. She looked up, dark eyes staring straight into the black night sky, feeling the random and few gentle drops of rain pat against the skin on her face. She'd never been so happy to see or feel rain, but after all, she had been stuck in an underground hell, and asleep for god knows how long. But as she listened quietly to the noises of the street, and felt the rain on her skin, she just waited for J.D to choose another direction.

"Should we climb over it?"

Rain could have slapped her forehead with her hand due to what Lewis just said, but she managed to resist the urge. J.D shook his head-

"No. It was obviously put here to stop something, so I don't think we would want to go trekking on the other side, do you?"

The question had a sort of irony to it, and a hint of J.D's usual dark and sarcastic humour. Rain looked back down from the sky, giving him that look of – 'Do you always have to talk like that?' as Lewis shook his head, almost childlike as though the teacher had told him off for being so stupid. Rain bit her lip, looking at the barricade and then around the street for any clue of direction. All of the buildings were covered in shadow, surrounded in darkness, mist and the flickering of streetlights or flames. There were alleyways that disappeared between them, and by the looks of it, most of the buildings were factories and warehouses. Rain nodded gently to her self after coming up with a simple solution and then looked directly to the other two-

"We'll find a way around it instead"

J.D frowned now, stepping forward-

"Rain, I just said, it could be dangerous. And what's the point. We should head in another direction"

Lewis now stepped forward, moving closer to Rain than J.D, having obviously picked sides.

"No, I think Rain is right. Besides, we can't exactly go back the way we came. And…well…I do kinda know where we're going so…"

Rain looked at him, a rather cold and blank expression on her face with that – 'You knew where we were going the whole time, and instead you decided to tell us about your life story rather than the current situation?' Lewis seemed to get the message instantly, looking at her with a small sorry in his eyes. But Rain couldn't help but say something, so she toned it down-

"Why the fuck didn't you say so"

'_Great job, Rain. You really toned that one down'_ Her mind gave her a rather hard mental thump, regretting that she had even said anything at all, as Lewis looked at her with his own equally cold and expressionless face, a bit hurt by her choice of words, but still sorry. But it was J.D who talked and interrupted-

"Rain, come on. Stop being stupid. We can't exactly go around it. We should head east or west, take the main roads out of here"

Rain felt a lunge in her chest, a dark smack to her mind, turning on the spot, hair whipping around in a shock as she snapped back at him-

"What?! I thought we were supposed to be trying to find the others. Not fucking escape like cowards"

But J.D wasn't giving up.

"Rain, I think escaping should be our first priority. We have a Civi, if you can't remember, we can't go around being macho-macho and shooting everything to find the others if we have to look after another"

Lewis let out a burst of disagreement-

"Hey, I'm not incapable of looking after myself"

"Stay out of this!"

Lewis did so, as Rain continued her ranting at J.D, who wasn't letting down either-

"So you mean to tell me that you don't care about the others?!"

J.D sighed, getting more and more angry with her by the second-

"You're blowing this totally out of proportion! Of course I care about the others. But how the hell do we even know where they are?! Or even if they are here! Come on, Rain, you said it yourself, they could be dead"

Rain froze. He face blanking completely, as though all emotion, all feeling and thought had suddenly dropped from her face like a lead mask. What had he just said? When had she even mentioned that? She hadn't. She wouldn't. There was no chance in hell that she would even think of saying that. And the very fact that he had used those words to get a response…she couldn't hold back, feeling her hands clench tightly-

"Don't you fucking even think about saying that! You don't even fucking know what happened to us when you left!"

The words hurt, not only J.D but herself as well. But she couldn't stop, she couldn't back down, and neither could J.D. They kept shouting at each other, with more anger and more frustration, but neither of them wanted to give into the other.

"Well I didn't exactly leave by choice! Did I!"

Rain silenced suddenly, having just realized what had been said, and for a moment J.D looked sorry. But she glared at him again and became resolute-

"They're not dead, J.D. I know they're not. They're still alive and I am going to find them. And if you're not gonna help me…"

She huffed, and then stomped forward with such speed that it took both J.D and Lewis by surprise.

"…Then I'll look for them on my own"

She pushed J.D out of her way, literally throwing him to the side as though he were nothing but a fly. Why the fuck hadn't he stopped, why? Didn't he care about her feelings? Didn't he care about the others? How could he? He never even liked Kaplan, he said Ria was weird and that she shouldn't have even been on the team, and he'd never even known Alice and Matt. He hadn't gone through what she had gone through. He hadn't struggled through swarms of those creatures, running, crawling on hands and knees, being attacked and knowing that he were going to die a slow and painful death. He hadn't had to fight for his own life, he wasn't the one who had to point a gun at his best friend and have enough courage to shoot them. He wasn't the one who had seen Kaplan try to commit suicide, or when Ria had given up, or when Kaplan had proved he was stronger, when Alice became the leader, when Matt was stolen, when Kaplan and Ria were killed, when Alice fought back, when Umbrella took all of them…NOTHING!!

"Rain!"

He was shouting her name now, calling out to her, not caring about attracting anything nearby. But she didn't turn back or say anything, she continued to pace down a dark alleyway, the rain having picked up slightly and hitting against her face but more ferocious than it had been, hands tight around her MP5, her face fumed with hed back tears of pure anger, hate and pain.

"Rain, don't run off"

He was jogging to catch up to her.

"Fuck off!"

"Rain, stop!"

She ignored him, ignored his calls for her to stop, or the sound of his feet coming up behind. Instead, she looked up, and watched the dark and twisted figure that came sauntering down the alleyway towards her, a silhouette. Their arms hanging by their sides, their eyes rolled back and their mouth loosely opened, wailing for someone to end their own fucking pain, or feed them just to stop their own bloody hunger. Rain clenched her teeth, letting her face darken with such anger and hatred for the very things that started this whole situation. With a loud and angry sneer she flung her fist out, it collided with his face, cracking the surface instantly with a sudden and sickening snap and caused the entire thing to explode with blood and bones, crimson ooze dripping from the deep indentation that she had just forced into the rotten face. The body fell to the ground, landing roughly and with a thud.

But she couldn't stop there, staring at the lifeless form on the ground in front of her, at it with disgust and sickness as she watched the blood pour from its head. But just as soon as it had fallen, just as soon as the thing had touched the ground, she began to relentlessly and repeatedly kick it in the chest. Kicking again and again and again, wanting to hurt it even more, wanting to show it just how much pain it had caused on other people, the anger, the pure and deep hatred was taking over so strongly that she was unable to stop. Each kick was hitting it harder and harder, more forceful than the last, with a cry of anger and frustration escaping her lips, weeping and lost, filled with hatred and pain.

A hand gripped her arm, tightly, and pulled her away. But she continued to scream-

"Get off! You don't understand!"

J.D held her by the arms tightly, struggling to keep her under control now as she writhed and screamed in front of him, tearing her arms from his grasp each time he managed to get a grip of her, each time he said something. But she just kept shouting and struggling-

"You bastard! How could you!? How could you!?"

She was thumping him in the chest, in the arms, actually hitting him and smacking him with force and anger, but he just took it, while painfully struggling to get her to stop.

"Rain…Rain!"

She screamed in his face-

"Get off of me!! Don't touch me! I hate you! You abandoned us!"

"Rain…stop!"

But she couldn't, she kept smacking away his arms and hands.

"You don't know what it was like!! I was gonna kill you down there! I would have killed you! But you…you…Why! And you're trying…trying to leave our friends here!"

"Rain, please…please!"

"I…I can't…they…"

The emotion was beginning to swell up now, more than ever before, something that never happened to her. But J.D held her tightly by the arms as her eyes and face filled and swelled with more pain and hatred each second.

"I can't leave them…I can't leave them! I can't…I just can't…"

She kept shaking her head, her eyes squinted shut, and her face sour and sodden with the few tears that managed to escape, with the whimpering of her voice constantly repeating those words over and over.

"I can't leave them…J.D…I just can't…"

J.D clenched his teeth, now looking at her with honest regret, and pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her and holding her close as she just buried her face in his chest, actually crying for the very first time, something he had never seen her do, something he never wanted to see again. Her hands clenching tightly while they still continued to thud slightly against him, her voice still managing to whisper those words out-

"…I can't…"

"Rain…"

She didn't move.

"Rain…I'm sorry"

His voice wasn't registered, and instead she shook her head and let out a breath-

"I miss them…"

He looked at her, feeling a small swell in his throat.

"…Where are they?"

J.D just shook his head, even though she wasn't looking at him. He didn't know where they were; he didn't have a clue how to find them. All he could do was hold her and feel nothing but sorry for her. He wished he'd been down there with her, wished he'd survived to at least see what she had gone through. But this was as close as it got, and it seemed that what ever had happened down there had truly traumatized her, scarred her deeply until she managed to find the answers to the many questions that she had. But at this moment, the only questions he had were – Why? Why had he said those things? Why hadn't he stopped?

Rain breathed in suddenly, taking him by surprise. She pulled back, a slight look of shock and unease on her red and beaten face. She took a couple of steps back, sniffing in through her nose and wiping her face with the back of her hand. She didn't say a single word as she quickly composed herself, looking slightly angry and embarrassed at herself for having let out all her emotion suddenly, and uneasy at what had just happened between them. J.D looked at her, seriously now, wanting to know if she was okay-

"Rain…you okay?"

She nodded quickly, wiping her eyes once and re-kindling her grip on her MP5, not looking up or meeting eye contact with anything, letting out one blunt and cold word-

"Fine"

At that, she turned, and stalked off into the darkness. But J.D stared at her back, slightly worried now about what had just happened. He looked back to Lewis, having forgotten about him for a moment and feeling guilty for it. But Lewis nodded and smiled gently, giving the all clear to say that he hadn't minded about their personal argument or closeness, showing that he knew it was nothing to do with him but still slightly worried. J.D nodded back at him, thanking him for having not said anything, and then turned sharply to walk after Rain. Lewis following close behind.

* * *

Time was running out, and Charles could feel it. It would only be a matter of time before Umbrella…until Cain…decided to active Operation: Whitewash, Phase 2 in this destructive horror. And then, when that happened, there wouldn't even be evidence that Raccoon City had even been on the map, had even existed or been built. All those people who used to be the inhabitants of that city, its workers, its professionals, the children and families, there were all going to be eradicated like a group of innocent ants.

And while this was entirely Umbrella's fault, he still couldn't stop the feeling of guilt, of pain and hatred for himself that was coursing through is body. Why hadn't he kept closer taps on his own research, on his own work? He hadn't told anyone when he found a cure for Angie, for the disease that had already taken his body and soon to take his own daughters, so how had they found out? They must have had tracks over his laptop, something in his home. He should never have let them take it from him. They made a cure for paralysis and Alzheimer's into a weapon of horror. He should have demanded to get Angie himself. Why had he let her go to school that day? She complained of feeling ill, why hadn't he listened, why had he forced her to go?

He could feel his eyes narrow and darken slightly. The people who should have never created the virus in the first place, the people who should have never re-opened The Hive, they were going to destroy all evidence of what had occurred, creating some sort of false reason, a cover-up, and the only survivors (If there were any) would never be able to tell their true story. They wouldn't be able to say what really happened and expose Umbrella for the true monsters that they really are.

It was a horrible thought. Charles knew that even though some people had managed to escape, or had been evacuated, that those people would soon be targeted by Umbrella, hunted down by covert operatives and then assassinated, in case they knew the truth and tried to speak out. Of course, Umbrella took risks, all the time, and so much so that there had been more than a dozen casualties every year. And even if they didn't kill the escapees, even if those people tried to speak of the truth, no one would ever believe them; they'd blame it on something like 'post-traumatic disorder'. Umbrella would register that person on their mental health list, so that if the press tried to research on that individual to make sure they weren't coming up with it, they'd find that person's ID on the list and disregard their story just because Umbrella had faked their ID, saying that they were a nut case.

Charles could almost throw up at the idea; it was disgusting, vile and dishonest. Never, in his entire life, had he met such horrible people, creatures. Corruption was like a gaping crevasse, running straight through their corporation. Almost every single member of their organisation had an ulterior motive, was sick and twisted in their own right, and if someone tried to be normal, nice or kind, they'd be fired on account of being suspicious and acting like one of the A.U.O's spies.

He sighed, resting his elbow on his armrest and placing his head in his hand, still typing freely with one hand.

The A.U.O. The darkest, most secret and most unknown environmentalist group around. They were the only people that Umbrella truly feared. And with a name like the Anti-Umbrella Organisation, who wouldn't be? Unlike other rights groups, who targeted whoever, the A.U.O only attacked Umbrella. Something Charles greatly admired. The way they went around their business, in pure secret and silence, it made anyone envious. He'd heard so many rumours, some blindingly false, while others possibly true, and had been told through other Umbrella officials about facts they knew for certain.

The A.U.O was like any other secret organisation, much like the government secret service. But even the government didn't know much about them. They apparently had bases almost everywhere around America, in every single city, every state and province. All of the bases were located underground too, and had been built so carefully, so intricately, that they were lined with defence systems in the unlikely case that Umbrella found them, and had so much equipment that even the most powerful scanners and X-ray machines wouldn't be able to find them. There were Main HQ's that were apparently place in all the major places, but none had ever been found, practically none.

There had been one incident, only one. A lead had been tipped to the top of Umbrella, about the whereabouts of a main A.U.O HQ. No one knew where the lead came from, just that it had travelled all over the Umbrella grapevine, going from one employee to the next like wildfire until it had reached the head honcho himself. The complex was stationed within Abrading City, about 300 miles east of Raccoon. Umbrella had sent in one of their largest Covert Teams to search and destroy. But when they had arrived, gaining access through the secret door that had been situated in a car factory, the entire underground complex was empty. Charles had seen photos too, but only a few, and from what he could see nothing had been left. There were marks on the floor where equipment, tables and other things had been, but all that was left were about twenty large rooms and about fifty dorm rooms, that were all completely empty, just blank grey concrete spaces. A.U.O had known they were coming, way before Umbrella had started their research. So it left speculation about where it had come from.

As for himself, Charles had an idea that maybe someone on their side had tipped of Umbrella, then the A.U.O had found out, disposed of their traitor and then left. It was a rather cold-hearted thought, but Charles reckoned that was it. People had talked about how cold and dark the A.U.O were, about how they killed off any traitors almost instantly, how they targeted specific Umbrella employees and either murdered them or kidnapped them for ransom. If Umbrella did pay the ransom, they'd give the person back, and probably use the millions to build more bases, but if Umbrella didn't then no one would ever see the hostage again. He didn't really want to think about what they did to those traitors or hostages, but in this world, the A.U.O were definitely the good guys compared to Umbrella.

A chill went down his neck suddenly, causing his head to snap round and stare at the motionless tent around him. It felt as though someone had breathed down his neck, but there was no one there, just his imagination. He sighed, shifted in his seat and turned back round, re-gaining his thought.

A memory struck up. He'd met an environmentalist a long time ago, back when he was a normal Dr in a hospital. If his memory was still good, he could swear that the man's name was Bruce something, but he had said that the A.U.O had about one million employees, and over a thousand covert operatives working within Umbrella and posing as anything from cleaners to scientists, technicians and even top class officials. Charles remembered being so excited and interested in this group, he'd asked more, but Bruce hadn't known much. And when he had tried to find more about them he had to stop in fear of arousing suspicion. His computer bleeped, causing him to be snapped from his train of thought, and he leaned forward, staring closer to the screen.

Personnel Locator -

SEARCHING…

He strained forward; almost urging the computer on with his eyes, pleading so hard for it to just find one more person. The more people he could find, the bigger the chance there was for someone to find Angie, and the bigger chance there was for survivors to escape.

There was another bleep, which made him look over his shoulder to check that no one had heard it. Each moment he was wondering whether Cain would suddenly vaporise in front of him and shout in his face, a horrible thought, and rather frightening one that could make any grown man have nightmares for months.

But there was no one there, and so he turned back and looked at the screen, turning the volume setting down for safety reasons, and then pressed enter.

LOCATION – Omin Street / The Serephine Night-Club…

The screen then flickered and changed-

CCTV Mode.

His eyes moved over the image, straining to find any signs of life. But something caught his eye. He focused on the top right hand of the screen, using the mouse to turn and then tilt the camera up. He could see further down the alley now, seeing something moving in the distance. He zoomed in, making the camera focus on it, getting a better picture of what was actually there. And even though the quality of the image wasn't brilliant, he could still identify what was in that dark and rainy distance.

A group of people…four to be exact. Walking in a huddle with one at the front, two behind and then one at the back.

Hope sprung through his mind, as he then began to type on his laptop, quietly but frantically, as he tried to find a way to get in contact with these people.

* * *

"Sir…"

The woman's voice took his attention, and Cain whipped his head around to look over his shoulder.

"What?"

The man who had spoke motioned to his screen with his head-

"Tyrant T63…"

Cain turned round and walked quickly over to the man, who sat at a desk at the side of the tent, surrounded by computers and machinery. He leant in and examined the screen as the man continued-

"…It's closing in on them"

Cain smiled darkly.

"Good, make sure it does"

The man nodded and then continued working while Cain turned round to face the rest of the room, after hearing someone else call him-

"Sir!"

He looked at them, one of the women sitting at the main control desk.

"…You may be interested in this"

Cain looked back to the man he had been talking to, and nodded at him, sending the man off to carry out another order. He turned with a small sigh and stepped up behind the woman who had spoke. She gave a quick glance up and over her shoulder at him and then looked back to her screen-

"The T-Virus infection has already reached critical levels"

Cain's eyes focused in on the bottom of the screen, noting the words - 'Infection Level: CRITICAL' - flashing across the screen in red letters. Cain straightened up, letting a rather pleased feeling wash over his skin. It tingled, just like the feeling you get by stepping directly from a boiling hot room and into a freezing cold one. He looked up to stare across the table and began to speak to everyone in the room-

"Everyone, prepare to initiate our primary mission…"

All of the technicians and scientists looked up from what they were doing, listening to Cain's loud and demanding German voice-

"…Move to your posts immediately…"

They began to rush around again, until everyone was seated at a desk with a computer, or standing by a machine, or even just taking notes.

"…We cannot afford to run into any problems or difficulties during this…"

Cain was now walking slowly around the Main Control table as he shouted at everyone-

"…I want full concentration on this!"

They all nodded, and Cain moved back to the Main Control desk with a smile, now talking directly to the six women around the computer desk-

"This presents a perfect opportunity…"

They moved in agreement and began to place communications devices to their ears, also switching on a few of the machines through their computers. Cain leaned over the table, now with his hands resting on it as he stared at one of the screens-

"Ensure all data streams are recorded"

The six women looked at him quickly and nodded, beginning to furiously type away at their keypads. The rest of the room ran around him frantically, taking notes from other machines and controlling data from their own sources. Cain looked up, and watched as the screen above him fizzled and switched back on, presenting the image of another operation room within the hospital. By what he could see, the room was dark and had none of the lights on. But he could just about make out the shapes of computer equipment that was placed around that room, and the image of a table…a table with something upon it.

Cain shifted on the spot and looked directly at the screen as he talked, letting the words he had wanted to say for some time roll across his tongue-

"Activate Nemesis Program…"

The noise of typing against keypads increased.

"…Now"

The whirring sound of electric machines and computers was emitted around the room as different systems began to boot up. And Cain's cold silver eyes watched the screen like a hawk.

Blue glows from computer equipment flickered on, lighting the room on the screen up with an eerie cyan light. Then the lights followed, which flashed on quickly, casting a fluorescent white light upon everything. Everyone was now staring at the table within that room on the screen…at the large white sheet that covered it…at the large bulging form that was hidden underneath…motionless.

Cain smiled as the women at the Main Control Desk began to click hastily on their keypads. Everyone held a breath. There was a moment of silence and…

The sheet twitched.

* * *

_Mwahaha! Alice's powers are awake! And so is good old Nemmy! I gave Alice a tight vest thing to wear under that tank top of her just coz I thought she might be cold. Nah well, I take care of my characters. And I hope you spotted that 'Back-Tracking' joke I put in Alice's section. LOL, made me laugh. More of Jill will come, don't you worry. And there was a huge clue as to the plot of The Void Of Penence in Ashford's section. It has something to do with a certain character. Uh-Oh.  
__Hope you enjoyed it!_


	18. Comrades and Cobwebs

_I am dreadfully behind, but I finally finished this chapter because I got 2 reviews demanding for a new one. Oh I hate it. I can never finish a flipping story. But I am going to finish this one whether I like it or not. Hopefully all you lot haven't abandoned me. The main reason is because I've had a stroke of luck and begun a story. My own fantasy novel (about seven books in the series, really big) and I've been sidetracked because I've been planning that story. So I had to put this one on the back burner. But I am back now (I always say that, and then disappear) seriously, I am. I've just had too much coursework this year so far. My mind has been busy. But please enjoy – I know you all will! Please review too! I need you lot to kick me in the butt!

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence

* * *

**

Comrades and Cobwebs

* * *

"Not much can be said about this incident. But there are obvious signs of what can only be described as cannibalism. There's no evidence to say what is causing it, but in my own opinion I would say that Umbrella has something to do with this…"

Terri hadn't really done anything else apart from record her own voice for the past five minutes. It wasn't that Jill didn't think taking evidence of this was wrong or anything, because it would be helpful to expose Umbrella once they got out of this, but still … it just felt wrong … to record things like this. She wasn't sure. She hadn't been clear in the head ever since she'd left the Mansion. Before any of this happened, just after Chris and herself managed to escape the Mansion along with Barry and Rebecca, they'd dug up evidence, scouted around for clues, anything that could explain why those things had been in the mansion (And she didn't need to guess why those hikers and people in the Arklay Mountains had been killed)

"…They might not have planned this whole thing, but they certainly aren't doing much to stop it. It's just unspeakable, look at the carnage…"

Terri pointed the camera down an alley that they went past, catching the mess and darkness on her camera. Jill let out a cold sigh. Barry had been the one to find it out, a week after the mansion was blown up. It said something about a place connected to the Mansion. The evidence didn't say where the entrance was or even how big it was. The only details it gave were that there were labs and rooms, some sort of complex underneath the mansion. Apparently Umbrella had sent people down there, some sort of crack-commando or S.W.A.T team. (They keep records of all units they dispatch on their databases) And if Jill were to guess, it must have something to do with the same incident in the Mansion.

Maybe there had been some sort of outbreak down there? Just like what was happening here. And then those people had been sent down there to sort it out? But then … Jill bit her lip … thinking for a moment … those people had either died, or escaped. Either way, a few days after Umbrella had reportedly dispatched that team, the first incident in the woods had happened. It must have escaped. But how? That was three, maybe four, weeks ago. If this thing was so dangerous and managed to spread so quickly through the city, then why hadn't it reached the city right after it escaped the mansion? And the mansion was destroyed, so nothing could escape it … could it? There had to be some other reason. This … horror … must have escaped from somewhere else.

Jill wasn't usually one to think up crazy ideas, or to start dreaming up imaginary answers. But somewhere in the back of her head, she was screaming thousands of reasons at her self. Maybe there was another entrance in the City? If Umbrella had a large complex underground the mansion, who said it wasn't big enough to be under the entire city too? Why would they have just one entrance? Maybe it was a mistake? Maybe they opened this other door up? Each question was just as deranged and imaginative as the next, but still, she could tell that there was a small chance that they were all true.

"I know this isn't the right time, but could we rest for a while?"

Terri's voice caught her off guard. She turned round and watched as the woman switched off her camera and then held it by her side. Terri's voice seemed to wave around in the stale air, her words trailing off into a slight quiver of fatigue. Her arms hugged around her pale green jacket, along with a cold sweat that was evident on her face, from having walked past numerous steaming manholes, which had condensed on her skin. She wiped it away with a tissue that she'd pulled from her pocket, and then rubbed her slightly dark rimmed eyes, where the mascara on her eyelashes had managed to smudge. Jill gave a quick shake of the head to the taller brunette-

"We're almost at the station. There's no need to stop now"

Terri let out a sigh-

"Fine, lead the way"

Jill nodded and turned back to continue walking, when there came a rather disturbing crunch and then a snap from behind her. Peyton, who was standing next to her, had pulled his gun from his side instantly, which caused her to draw her own gun. And the two of them span on the spot and aimed, hands clenched around their handguns, ready to fire. But there was nothing there. Terri, instead, was looking at the floor, her face glazed over in frustration as she huffed a series of random and abusive words under her breath-

"…Great"

Jill and Peyton looked at each, a look of slight annoyance in their eyes as Terri bent down and fiddled with her stilettos. It wasn't long before she huffed another series of random words, and then began to hobble over. Peyton frowned, confused by what she was going on about-

"What?"

"Stand still for a moment"

Terri spoke to him as she placed her hand on his shoulder and then lifted one foot from the ground.

"…Stupid, crappy pieces of crap…"

Jill stifled a small smile at Terri's choice of words, giving a quick glance around to check that nothing had decided to stalk them from the few alleyways that joined onto this one, and then returned her gaze upon Terri. She was balanced on one foot with Peyton gripping her arm, as she pulled one of her stilettos off and held it up to them.

"Bloody heels"

The overly thin and pointed heel on the bottom of one stiletto had snapped, and was currently hanging on the bottom by a piece of material. She tore it off with one hand and shoved the shoe back on. Jill half expected Terri to just continue with odd shoes, bouncing up and down with each step due to them being of different heights. (She almost smiled at the idea) But the news reporter quickly pulled off her other shoe and handed it to Peyton.

"Could you snap that off?"

Peyton gave a quick raise of one eyebrow, but took it with his free hand. Terri shifted her weight and grabbed his shoulder with one hand this time, her bare foot raised off the ground so that it didn't touch the filthy and littered alleyway. Peyton simply grasped the shoe with his right hand, tightened the grip of his left around the heel, and with a small outtake of forced breath, he tore the heel from the bottom with a sudden crack.

"There"

He gave the shoe back and threw the heel to the floor, not caring about the rules of littering (The city was a bit past that now) They shifted their stances again so that he was holding her shoulder this time, and she quickly slipped the stiletto back on.

"Remind me next time there's a fucking outbreak of 'whatever-the-fuck-this-is', that I need better fucking shoes"

Jill smiled, a bit annoyed at her constant use of the word 'fuck', and gave a short nod-

"I hopefully won't have t…"

Jill didn't finish her sentence, almost choking on the words and suffocating, having nearly swallowed her tongue with surprise as a loud blaring of noise exploded behind her. Terri yelped with an almighty and high-pitched scream and clung onto Peyton's arm with a vice-like grip, while Peyton's mouth fell ajar and his body went ridged. Jill and Peyton both spun on the spot and aimed their guns defiantly, prepared for anything. It went silent, and no one spoke for what seemed to be ages. The three of them were staring back the way they had come, the look of terror evident on their faces, pale skin and open eyes.

"What…the fuck…was that?"

Terri's voice didn't seem to even come out, as though it had fell from her mouth. Peyton could feel her actually shivering, as she was now hiding behind him, her eyes cast over his shoulder, her hands both gripping onto the back of his police uniform. But Jill, standing slightly on her own, in front of the other two, had just about managed to register Terri's voice amidst the fright that was swarming around her head. Terri was right – What the fuck was it? She could hardly describe it. It was like a roar, a loud bellow, something monstrous that had come hurtling through the air, gurgled and hoarse, like the noise of a monster that was only found in one of the really scary films. Jill wasn't sure, were her teeth shaking?

"We…should get moving…"

Her voice whispered so gently it was almost like the cold air around them. But she sounded frightened, so much more than she had ever been so far. Terri gave her a dark and almost innocent look, more scared knowing that the two professionals had been frightened along with her. Jill grabbed her hand slowly and pulled her from Peyton-

"…Quickly"

Terri moved willingly, moving past her with more speed than she'd seen before, while Peyton turned and strode towards them, looking slightly sick with dread-

"Agreed"

Jill gave one quick look over her shoulder before taking off into a frightened and wary jog with the other two, moving down the dark and empty alleyway faster than they had been before.

What ever that thing had been, it had been big … very big.

* * *

"WHAT'S THE ALTITUDE?!"

Wind was blowing in from all directions, barely able to keep her hair away from her face, looking to the man in the pilot's seat.

"WHY!!"

"BECAUSE WE SHOULD GO LOWER!"

He was frowning now, staring out of the front window, hands clasped firmly around the control stick, already fed up with having to shout so loud, having to be louder than the air which was gushing through the helicopter.

"IF WE GO ANY LOWER WE'LL CRASH!"

"BUT I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!!"

He squinted his eyes, leaning forward slightly, but finding that he was perfectly able to make out the buildings through the front window. Of course, he wouldn't be able to make out any individual people that were down on the ground, and he couldn't go any lower in fear of hitting the side of a building. He could perfectly understand what she was complaining about, but there really wasn't much you could do when you were about 1000 feet up in the air, while trying to avoid a few of the tallest skyscrapers, and looking out for other helicopters that might not be so friendly … especially ones from Umbrella.

The howling of the wind, which had been blasting through the open door in the back for about 20 minutes now, was beginning to get unbearable. Even though he was wearing a pilot's helmet and communication-headphones he could still hear it, loud and jaw-tearing. He wasn't objecting to her trying to search for people, but looking out the back door while deafening her pilot wasn't a very good idea.

"CLOSE THE GOD DAMN DOOR! YOU CAN LOOK OUT THE FRONT!!"

He didn't hear anything for a bit, assuming that she had just ignored him. But soon there was the high pitched scratching sound of metal sliding across metal, then the familiar slamming noise and a click as the door locked itself. She huffed a bit, having to roughly push the long ochre-brown strands of hair out of her face, quickly and messily pushing it all back into a ponytail. She stepped away from the door, boots clunking on the metal floor as she moved through the back of the copter, stepped up behind him and then pushed herself through the gap between the two cockpit seats. She paced herself down upon the one next to him and sighed-

"I just can't believe this"

Her voice was slightly hollow, dry from all the wind, but still soft. But all he could do in response was nod slightly, in a situation like this there wasn't really much else you could say.

"Try calling again"

She looked at him, dark brown eyes asking with a small hint of anxiety. He rolled his eyes a bit, the blue irises shining in the reflection of the green on-board light, giving everything an eerie glow.

"We've tried already, there's no one there"

"I know, but it's still worth trying"

He sighed to himself, looking at her for a moment, wondering if she'd ever give up, and knowing that as long as she was alive that she wouldn't. He felt the same way too, and wasn't about to turn around and go home, but there had to be other things they could do apart from circling around and calling to see if anyone would answer. He'd suggested landing but she had highly disagreed at his idea because they'd be in danger as soon as they put their feet on the ground. And plus, they had a helicopter, one which was vital if they needed to get away fast. He looked away, staring back out the front window, taking the helicopter around the side of one of the tallest buildings, looking in some of the windows but seeing nothing but mess, darkness and emptiness. He didn't say anything, just hoping that his friends were still alive. But the horrible feeling of doom was creeping over the back of his mind.

"Where's the radio?"

"There"

He pointed to it, and she picked it up, dialling the regional frequency for the area, something that pretty much all radios or walkie-talkies would pick up. She placed it the side of her face and spoke-

"Hello, this is Zero Fox Niner Niner, circling the city. Is there anyone there … respond"

She lifted her finger off the speech button and waited, but all that replied was a continuous and monotone blare of static. She looked at him shortly, a blank look of unease over her face. He returned a slightly empty and tired expression, fed up with the static noise that seemed to be their only answer. It was beginning to get useless, but there was nothing else they could do. She placed it against her face again and shouted, hoping that maybe if she was louder then someone might hear her-

"Is there anyone there … please respond!"

But there was only silence.

"Respond! Please!"

Again, only silence

"Respond!"

"Lea!"

Her eyes darted and looked directly into his. He nodded for her to stop, and at first it seemed that she was going to continue. But she fell silent this time, lowering her hands. The radio now held loosely between her palms on her lap, her face looking out of the front window, biting her lip in frustration. Why wasn't anyone responding? Surly there had to be at least one person alive out there. It didn't explain why no one would pick up a call. U.B.C.S members had radios on them, why hadn't any of them replied? Or even R.P.D members, some of the cars would have picked up the signal. Maybe it was worse than she thought? Maybe more people were dead than she could have even possibly considered. This was her home, the one place she liked. How could such a thing happen here?

"Why isn't anyone responding?"

He shook his head, looking at her in the corner of his eyes, a bit disheartened by the tight expression across her face-

"It's useless, Lea. There's no one's there"

But Lea wasn't so easily convinced. As long as they were above Raccoon City there was hope that someone might call, stand on a roof and shout, wave a flare, or even make a sign, anything. But so far no one had done anything, it didn't even look as though anyone was down there. She wasn't feeling very optimistic. Even from this distance she could still see lights that were on in building windows, some flickering, some street lights still working, or the odd distant blur of movement. But nothing had led them to people that needed rescuing or picking up. They'd spent what felt like hours searching, and still they hadn't seen anything. The city was pretty big of course, and they wanted to make sure they checked paces properly, but still … it was getting depressing.

They'd come with several drums of petroleum, which were currently sitting in the back, so if they ran low of fuel than she could refill from the inside. It would allow them to spend longer in the air. Heck, they'd even come equipped with medical gear, blankets, some food even, all in the hope of finding someone. But no … there hadn't been a single word. It just didn't make any sense. How the hell had this started so quickly? Why hadn't they come earlier? There was nothing else they could do … they could land … but that was a definite no, until they found someone. Right now though, she could feel herself growing frustrated-

"There has to be something we can do"

She looked to him for an answer, but he didn't reply. She bit her lip harder, wondering if the pain would distract her, but it didn't.

"We can't just give up and go!"

She could feel her mind racing with thoughts again, but nothing was helping. He turned his face to her again, deep blue eyes and short blonde hair, and then gave her one of his looks, the ones that usually made her calm down, one of the looks that made her forget things, made her mind freeze, made her heart stop, one of those looks. But it didn't work this time. He was about to open his mouth, about to speak something that would possibly calm her down, but she cut him off-

"You of all people should know that"

Lea had him there, making him fully aware of what had happened a few months back. Forcing him to remember things he didn't quite want to think about again. Making him know that people had died for him, would still die for him, and that once upon a time, even he had tried to give his life for someone else. Why would it be so different now?

"I know. I know. And that's not what I'm saying, it's just …"

He paused, looking back out the front window, not completely sure on what he wanted to say. She leant forward, one hand now on his knee, giving a small squeeze of reassurance, looking at him with the sort of face that asked a million questions-

"What?"

He sighed, his teeth clenching a bit as he thought. Maybe there was something else they could try. He'd been circling buildings for some time now, and they'd been targeting specific places where they thought people might try to get to. But so far the results had been empty. Maybe … instead of dialling a generalized number, hoping that anyone would pick up … maybe they should try specific places? If that wasn't a plan, then he wasn't sure what else to come up with, they were completely dry on new ideas. After all, he had been the one in charge of communications equipment, and he wasn't about to forget his training.

"…Call somewhere directly. Like the police station, a bank, schools, stuff like that"

Lea's eyebrows frowned a bit, thinking it through in her head. He never could understand that look on her face; it was something that puzzled most other people too. Like a fence, protecting her thoughts, he'd found out a long time ago that she was good at hiding her thoughts. Lea was biting her lip now, looking at him with a tiny amount of surrender in her eyes-

"Richard…"

She spoke his voice on a sigh, the way that proved she wasn't sure about anything, not even sure about her own idea. But he pulled on a smile, his blue eyes wrinkling at the sides. Taking one of his hands from the control stick, he reached down to his knee and placed it on top of hers, squeezing it tightly. He could feel her grip tighten, squeezing back as she faked her own smile too.

"Just try it…if it doesn't work then I'll fly lower"

He removed his hand and turned back to concentrating on the front window.

"Richard…"

Her voice was calmer now, full of more optimism that before. He turned and looked at her again, seeing the small amount of warmth that had filled her eyes, something that he loved to see.

"What?"

She smiled, lifting the radio up and dialling on specific numbers, placing it to her ear as she add-

"Don't fly too low"

He smiled back-

"Never do"

* * *

"Where the fuck do we go?"

They fell silent again, for what seemed to be the thousandth time, with the only reply coming from J.D, who did nothing but shrug and tilt his head. Great, that was really helpful. A few minutes ago they entered what they presumed was some sort of old warehouse or storage building. The idea was to just cut through and get to the road that was on the other side. Although this short cut was turning out to be a lot longer than they expected. Ever since they entered they'd come across nothing but storage room after storage room, maybe an office or even another corridor, but none of the bloody doors seemed to open out onto the street. It was getting ridiculous.

"That way"

Rain turned and pointed her gun down the long and dank corridor, casting a long beam of light from the torch that was mounted upon the end of her barrel. The corridor had nothing but doors that stretched all the way down into darkness. But at the end there was a small light, green and rectangular, casting an odd and slightly sinister looking glow around it. There were words upon it too, which read-

'MAIN FACTORY'

Lewis placed his hands on his hips and frowned, turning to face Rain with a slightly annoyed look upon his face-

"I thought you said this place was a storage house"

Rain rolled her eyes this time, turning her head from the corridor to now look at him with one of her trademark dirty looks, casting the full stare over her shoulder. J.D did nothing but smirk, which wasn't surprising because he always did seem to be amused when she got angry-

"I was wrong, then"

Lewis let out a rough sigh, waving his hand into the pitch black and down the corridor in the sign for them to lead the way. Rain looked back, raised the MP5 in her hands, and then strode into the corridor, stepping cautiously over some rubble that had managed to fall from the ceiling. She turned the dial on her barrel-mounted torch, causing the light to not be so bright, just so to save the battery and not to alert anything in the nearby rooms. There was always the chance that there were things on the other side of these doors, but Rain was just glad that they weren't going to have to waste time and energy searching them. J.D followed closely behind, his own torch at a similar setting, but with the light casting mostly upon Rain's back just so that he could see where she was in the dark, with Lewis walking closely behind him. It was cold down here for some strange reason, not as though a gust of wind has blown down it, but it just felt as though they'd stepped into a pocket of air. Lewis could feel the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck standing up; giving that odd sensation as if something was crawling on his skin. He shuddered slightly-

"Hey, do you two get the feeling that something's not right"

Rain didn't answer, but seemed to pull a face that showed she agreed with him, while J.D just let out a sarcastic snort-

"What _is_ right about this bloody town?"

"City"

J.D looked at him in confusion-

"What?"

"City. Raccoon City is a 'City', not a town"

Rain let out a short and abrupt chuckle, which seemed to annoy J.D even more-

"What ever, man. Just remember who saved your ass"

"Rain did"

"What?"

J.D almost choked on the words, not meaning them to sound so nasty. But Rain could feel a small smile creeping up and over her face. She didn't know why, but it was just amusing to listen to the two of them bickering. Just like children. How J.D so desperately tried to either insult or get the upper hand upon Lewis' remarks, but every time Lewis would just answer J.D's unanswerable questions with amusing results, thus causing the disagreement to continue on even longer.

"If it wasn't for me, you would have ended up being served on an ice pick, blood and guts and everything"

"Whatever, _man_"

J.D's skin went slightly pale and his mouth ajar, causing Rain to smile at the insult that was written across his dark and brooding face. She shook her head slightly as she started to get annoyed by their constant squabbling.

Then it hit her, the thought, which caused her face and mind to droop. Was this how Kaplan and Ria always use to feel? Whenever J.D and her self would start bickering just like two children. The other two would just look at them with faces that said nothing but – "You two are so bloody childish". She used to just ignore it, too involved in the argument and having too much fun just joking around with her best friend, thinking that Kaplan and Ria were a couple of stiff and dreary 'nearly-middle-agers'. She sighed, feeling slightly sickened by the connections of her words and how…she didn't even want to think about it. Kaplan and Ria were alive, they had to be. There was no logical explanation as to why they couldn't be. Besides, as she'd already thought to herself many times, if J.D was here, then what was stopping the other two? She pushed the thought from her mind, shifting the grip on her weapon and taking a look back over her shoulder-

"That's enough argu-ergh!"

Something was on her tongue, like a hair or something, stringy and degusting, something that had managed to flutter into her mouth as she opened it to speak. Her hands went up to her face instantly, causing her gun to hang by her side. Now straining to grab what was plastered to her face and pull it away, wiping the horrible sticky sensation from her cheeks and mouth, as though it were Clingfilm or some sort of sticky wrap that had managed to land on her face. J.D stepped forward and gave her a look that showed he had no idea what was wrong-

"What's wrong?"

Rain shook her head with a strong frown, about to whack him around the face for asking a stupid question when it was obvious. She swatted his shoulder quickly with the back of her hand, (Managing to suppress her earlier desire of pelting him one) while making constant noises of disgust, as though she might even throw up. The smell and taste of it was just sickening, like warm mouldy bread. But it plastered itself to her face, very much like the sticky glue type string you get, as she was constantly trying to swat and wipe her face and mouth with both hands to get the revolting sensation off.

"There's something in my mouth"

"A tongue?"

The two of them turned their heads and gave Lewis stern faces, but he just gave a short smile and then shrugged his shoulders. Rain's eyes rolled over, shaking her head from side to side with force, her tongue practically hanging out as she scratched at it with her nails. This stuff, it was like plaster, it wouldn't come off. She let out a frustrated moan and shook her head again, bending forward slightly and spitting a couple of times into the ground.

"What the fuck is this stuff? Like fucking glue"

Then she stopped, her eyes coming to rest on the floor that she had just spat on. The other two noticed that she practically frozen and then stepped closer, wary of what had just happened. Was she going to pass out or something?

"J.D"

There was a sense of seriousness in her voice, something quite dark and sinister. He stepped closer again and looked at her, then to the ground with an uneasy frown, and pointed his rifle to the floor. The barrel-mounted torch now began to cast a circle of light on their feet. They all looked down.

"What the fuck?"

Lewis lifted one foot, then put it down, then lifted the other and put it down. But each time he did, there were tiny strings of glistening light that connected the bottom of his brown biker boots to the black and white tiled floor. J.D gave him a similar look, and then cast his torch upon the ceiling above and then onto the walls around, while Rain was still scratching the taste from her tongue. J.D turned on the spot and then shook his head, speaking mainly to answer Lewis' question-

"I've never seen anything like this"

Rain didn't want to answer, still feeling a horrible, sticky, bitter taste at the back of her throat. What ever this stuff was, it didn't seem good. She looked up to Lewis, whose face was a lighter shade of white, and then J.D, who was studying the ceiling. He huffed once, and then adjusted the strap to his Assault Rifle, taking a quick and strident step past her.

"Come on"

He continued to walk down the corridor, expecting the other two to just follow him But Rain and Lewis hadn't moved, now looking at each other with similar faces. Was he serious? Rain could see the look that Lewis was making, and it look close to the point of braking. But she knew it was a bad idea to act slightly nervous in front of a civilian, lest they turn hysteric from all the carnage and nerves and then go postal on everything. That was the last thing she would want, a crazy man running around after her. It was bad enough with all the ones outside. So instead, she straightened herself up and lifted the aim of her MP5. Yet, Lewis was certainly not that easily persuaded-

"Are you crazy?"

Rain smiled at him with a dark and brooding smile, the one that she usually gave when she was just ignoring someone. She turned from him and began to walk away, desperately and secretly wanting to have nodded at his question. J.D was now standing further down the corridor, looking back at her, an expression of thanks on his face. Rain gave him a short no as she moved past him. He nodded back, turned with her, and then began to walk down the corridor by her side, the two of them practically leaving Lewis behind.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The ignored his words and continued to walk.

"Stop fooling around, we're not going in there are we?"

They still continued to walk, giving a quick look at each other in the corner of their eyes.

"Have you lost your minds?"

They didn't answer, completely ignoring anything that he said.

"Do you even watch horror movies?!"

Rain and J.D stopped.

"Ah, see … I got you on that one"

Rain and J.D both turned very slowly, looking back to Lewis who was standing at least ten metres away. His arms were folded and he was tapping his foot a bit. He pushed one of his hands through his slightly long, copper, curly hair, waiting for them to answer. But all they did was give him a double set of dark looks, completely oblivious to what he meant. He sighed, loud and annoyed, and looked at them with a grimace-

"It's obvious that it's dangerous, and that whatever is on the other side of that door is gonna kill us. Yet you're still going to go in there? You're crazy"

J.D looked at Rain, not really sure what to reply with. But Rain felt a tiny hint of a smile pull itself at her mouth, as she gave J.D one of her dark and knowing looks, the sort of look that had – 'Just you wait for what im gonna say' – written all over it. She turned, lowered her gun and made a short wave of the hand at Lewis as she spoke-

"Well, you can either stay out here, in the dark, on your own … well, except with the things that might sneak up on you … or you're welcome to come with us"

The three of them went quiet for a very brief moment.

"Good point"

Lewis practically pelted down the corridor towards them, having made up his mind of rather risking it with them two, instead of running around on his own again. The idea wasn't as appealing. He'd literally wanted to kill himself, having gone out of his mind with panic and terror, but as soon as he had met these two he'd finally felt a little safer.

"Lead the way"

Rain nodded and then turned, re-kindling her grip on the MP5 and taking a step forward, casting the beam from her torch from side to side, walk stridently to the end. Lewis was behind her, followed by J.D, who protected their backs, until they reached the door at the end. J.D grabbed Lewis and pushed him up against the wall, as he and Rain both moved to take took positions on either side of the door. He looked at Rain, who just nodded, and then grabbed at the handle. He paused for a moment, took a breath, and then threw the door open. Rain charged through, gun aimed and her face serious. J.D followed, moving swiftly into the next room. Then they stopped, and looked around, now with Lewis behind them as he whispered in their ears-

"What now?"

The room was pitch black; a horrible feeling around them, and so quiet to the point that it was creepy. Rain looked over her shoulder as she placed one finger to her lips. Lewis nodded slowly and didn't move, preparing himself for whatever might happen, ready to stay behind them no matter what. Something was odd about this place, something strange. Her light, the beam that was being projected from it, was being reflected of something, like glass fibres, or strings? She wasn't sure, but it hung in the air, all around them. Just like the stuff outside. J.D stood up next to her, turning on his own torch to cast another blue beam out into the darkness around them, with the light being bounced from similar thin lines of glass, which stretched through the air.

"What the fuck?"

J.D could just about whisper the words out from his mouth, feeling something light and soft, like hair but more annoying, as it brushed against his cheek and clung to his face. What the fuck was this stuff? He pulled it from his face, casting the beam of light on his palm to see a sticky stringy substance covering it.

Then they all froze.

There was a noise in the distance of the large and pitch-black room. It was something that seemed to bounce from different directions, like an echo, almost as though it had been more that one thing moving. Rain didn't like the sound of it, it scuttled, twitched, almost like the noise she had heard in The Hive when she had been under the train.

J.D frowned, still with his gun pointing around, whispering something that he didn't even finish-

"Looks like…"

They all went quiet again, not daring to do anything as Lewis finished what they were all thinking, a cold and rather frightened sound to his voice as he whispered, so quietly that it hardly came out-

"Cobwebs"

* * *

"Fuck!"

Peyton's voice was frustrated and angry, half shaken and out of breath. It just about managed to rise above the mess of snarls and groans that came from all around. His handgun made a dead clicking noise in his hand.

"Ammo!"

Jill's voice screamed from behind him. He turned quickly on the spot, just managing to see Jill spin on the ball of her foot and throw something at him. It came whizzing through the air at him, over Terri's head and down in an arch. Peyton's hand reached out in one fluid movement, and whipped the clip from the air, ejecting his old one and slamming the new in place. He then aimed and fired, blasting the kneecap from a man's leg and dropping him to the ground. He fired again, ripping bone from the side of someone's face. But they just kept coming.

"Terri, hurry up!"

His voice boomed once again, directed at the second woman behind him. The three now wedged together in an alleyway, crowded on both sides. Terri let out a tear-filled and angry cry-

"IT'S STUCK!!"

She was slamming herself up against a door, again and again and again. Smacking he shoulder into the hard wood, feeling the pain swarming over her arm, but to afraid to stop. She kicked at the lock, tried the handle, jumped to the opposite wall and threw herself at the door. It creaked but nothing else.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! They're getting closer!!"

Peyton had almost run out of ammo, three bullets left. Aiming carefully. But Terri's voice screamed again-

"Shoot it!"

Jill turned at Terri's command, allowing the woman to step back and up against the wall next to it. Jill aimed, feeling the countless numbers of people closer up behind her, the breath on her neck.

She fired.

The handle flew off and hit the wall opposite, cracks burst from the lock and over the wooden door. Terri ran back to the door, hitting the front with her other shoulder full force and causing the door to fly open. She stumbled inside, quickly followed by Jill and then Peyton, who slammed the door shut and held it in place-

"Come on!"

Peyton's face was evident with sweat, his jaw clenched, using all his force just to hold it, his feet sliding from underneath him, barely able to hold it. Jill grabbed Terri's hand and lifted her up, pulling her to the side of the door to where a large cabinet was standing.

"Push!"

Jill was practically screaming at Terri, who by now had tears streaming down her face in hysterics. Jill threw herself at the cabinet, shoulder pushing on it, as Terri did the same and pushed at it with her hands. There was a squeak from underneath, the wood sliding over tiles. The cabinet moved in front of the door, Peyton now standing there and holding it upright as the two women rushed off again, grabbing a table from the side of the room. Peyton moved out of the way and helped them thrust it up against the cabinet, followed by another table, which they stacked on top, stopping the cabinet from being pushed over. Jill and Terri grabbed another table, sliding it against the side of the cabinet, followed by a second, which they place on the opposite side, stopping the cabinet from being pushed out of the way. These things weren't smart, but anything to stop them from getting through was useful. Peyton had grabbed a couple of chairs and had stacked them al over their barricade, finding someway to keep it sturdy.

He stepped back, the three of them now standing together, watching as the whole barricade shook and wobbled with the pressure and force that was up against it, shifting slightly, the creak of the wooden door. They stepped back from it, still watching, as the noise seemed to subside, the moans and growls from outside claming until there was nothing, and then it went silent again. Peyton took in a deep breath and the let it out, calming his nerves that had almost been destroyed. He turned to Terri-

"You okay?"

Terri's head turned sharply to stare directly at him, her hair all over the place, strands in front of hr face and her eyes looking as though she had suddenly gone mad-

"Of course I'm not fucking _okay_!"

Her scream caught the other two off guard, but it was to be expected. Peyton raised his arms in defence and shook his head, anything to calm her down-

"Okay _okay_, calm down, you're safe now"

But that hadn't helped. She let out a mean snort and threw her arms up into the air in frustration-

"Wha! SAFE?! There is no fucking such thing as _safe_ in this fucking city, even when it wasn't crawling with people that wanted to eat your fucking face!"

"TERRI!"

Terri and Peyton froze at Jill's sudden outburst, both of them turning round and looking at her in half shock and half horror. Jill seemed slightly shocked herself, her eyes blinking, trying to understand why it had come out so suddenly. But she looked down to her boots and let out a slow and meaningful sigh to calm herself down also.

"Just cool it"

Terri bit her lip.

"Sorry"

Jill just nodded calmly as the other two stayed silent this time, obviously aware that Jill wasn't happy either. She looked around for a moment, placing her Berretta back into its holster, and pushing her hair behind her ears.

"The only option is to just find someway out of here, the back entrance maybe?"

They were in what looked like a restaurant, or what seemed to be a small section of it, maybe the bar room, as there was a sign above a corridor on the left, titled-

'Main Restaurant'

The tables were scattered around the room, some on their sides, other shifted out of place, but most of the covered in shattered glasses and beer mugs. Half finished drinks on some tables too, some glasses rolling around the ground, puddles of drink, food that had been stood on, mixed with shards of glass that covered the brown tiled floor. Two of the tacky chandeliers on the ceiling were broken, while the third was flickering and the fourth seemed to still work. Stools and chairs were scattered around the room also, some had been tipped over, some still standing by a table, a few even destroyed and broken. But the main concern was the blood that seemed to be dripping from some of the tables, splattered on the walls. The bar itself, right at the end of this relatively small square room, had a pool of blood on the counter top, dripping off the edge, material and torn clothing scattered here and there.

Jill felt a lump in her throat and turned to the other two, not particularly wanting to stare at the mess any more. They had been adding a few things to the barricade, trying even harder to make it unbreakable, but Jill knew that there had to be worse things running around than those people out there.

"Lets go"

Peyton turned round and looked at her with a strange face-

"We should sit tight, Jill. Wait for help"

Jill raised her eyebrows; slightly surprised he had even suggested it.

"Sit tight? Peyton, we have to get out while we have the chance"

Terri then added-

"There'll be reinforcements, won't there? People will come looking for us. If we radio for help or something"

Jill frowned this time-

"Radio for who? The police? The army? Oh, no wait…how about Umbrella!"

The strong evidence of sarcasm and frustration was written all over Jill's voice as she then added-

"There won't be anyone"

"Then what better plan do you have?"

Peyton looked at her, his arms folded and one brow up, but Jill returned a meaningful and definite stare-

"We are going to the Police station. Getting provisions. Maybe radioing to see if people are still alive. Saving as many people that we find. Then getting out of the city on our own. We've already talked about this, Peyton"

The other two remained silent again. Jill now thankful that they weren't in any mood of arguing this time, probably having been tired out by the countless times they'd shouted at each other throughout the night.

There was a gunshot from down the corridor.

Terri jumped on the spot, while Peyton and Jill spun round, hardly phased by the sound but concerned. The three of them stayed silent.

Another gun shot.

Peyton and Jill looked at each other quickly and nodded.

"Let's go"

Jill's order wasn't challenged, and they quickly moved through the mess of the pub, past the bar counter, and into the corridor, climbing over a table that someone must have pushed there. Although Peyton's limp seemed to be getting slightly worse, not so much that he needed any help, it looked like he had a twisted ankle. Jill gave him a look, asking if he was okay as he slid off the table and to his feet, but he simply nodded once to give the all clear.

She turned from the other two, moving at a faster pace towards the noise of the gunfire, which must have been coming from the main section of the restaurant. She slowed down, reaching a bend in the corridor that led to the right. Pushing her back up against the corner, she raised her gun and then moved sideways. Peyton stayed behind, with Terri by his side as Jill turned swiftly round the corner and aimed. Nothing. The corridor continued for a bit and then opened out to a large room, where the noise of gunfire and the sound of moving bodies and snarling teeth could be heard. There was a strange muffled grunt, must have come from a person. But it didn't sound like the things that had been outside. Jill's heart raced. She moved forward faster than before, practically running now.

"Jill, slow down"

Peyton was just about managing to keep up with her, bobbing up and down slightly due to the limp in his leg, while Terri ran close behind, her hands now fiddling with her camcorder again. The corridor ended suddenly, the three of them having just rushed head first into a large and open restaurant. Jill's eyes flashed over everything, scanning across the room, past the debris and mess. The tables that had been dressed with plates, table cloths and cutlery, were now covered with blood, smashed in half, on their side or out of place. Serviettes and tablecloths lay torn on the ground, chairs were scattered all over the place, and the large wooden plant boxes that divided each table had made a mess of weeds and dirt on the floor. Directly ahead were entrances to the toilets, and on the right was the large ordering desk with an open plan kitchen behind. In the middle was another bar, shaped like a horseshoe with stools around the outside. Jill eyes widened, her eyes now fixed on what was in front of her.

A man was standing in the middle of the bar, handgun raised and aiming at someone who was moving towards him, mouth drooling with blood and liquid, eyes milky white and dead, skin rotten and crimson. He kept aiming and firing but the person wouldn't go down. Jill stepped forward, lifting her gun and aimed, but another moan came from her left, distracting her attention completely. She spun on her heels, just about managing to notice another two people, both now moving towards the man in the middle.

"Oh my god!"

She knew who it was, the man. She was now running forward, rushing past table after table, jumping over a chair, lifting her gun up and aiming. The two people that she had just noticed now looked upon her, their eyes covered over in a film of red, faces menacing and snarling, dripping with the remains of skin and muscle. And as they moved towards her, she noticed something different. They were moving fast, much faster than the ones outside, arms swinging around, hands crawled, long black nails, a dark red hint to their skin.

Jill felt her mouth fall ajar, half terrified by the two people that practically ran towards her. Her mind snapped, screaming at her to more. She aimed quickly and fired, pummelling a bullet into the cheek of the first person at close range. They tripped backwards, landing with a smack onto the tiled floor, but stood up almost instantly, blood pouring from their face. She aimed and fired again, the bullet taking out their left eye.

"Jill!"

Peyton was beside her, aiming at the second person and firing as though he was mad, the first two bullets hitting the second person in the neck and forehead, blood bursting from the back of their head. But they were unphased, and walked so fast they might has well have been sprinting, completely oblivious to the two gaping holes in their face.

"Move!"

Jill pushed Peyton out of the way as the first one lunged forward. She just about managed to dodge it, turning around and aiming again. But the first man had already turned on her, and dived, teeth snarling and growling, throwing his fists out and hitting her in the stomach. The air was knocked out, a pain bursting from that area as she landed on her back. He was about to throw himself down upon her, blood pouring from bullets holes all over his face, when a piece of wood suddenly came bursting through his mouth. Jill shuddered in disgust. Terri had grabbed a broken chair leg from the ground and thrust it into the back of the man's head, dropping him to the ground instantly. But this time he didn't move. Terri pulled the pike from his head and stabbed at it again, just to make sure. She then grabbed Jill's hand and helped her up.

Jill jumped up, pulling from Teri's hand. She turned quickly, aimed again and fired, the bullet passing through the right temple of the second person's head and out the other side. He snarled, and turned to her, blood oozing from either side of his head, and advanced towards her, literally running. Jill aimed, but the man was too close. He lunged, but missed, as Terri tackled Jill to the ground, crying out in pain as she landed on her arm. Jill looked up, a gasp escaping her mouth as the person towered over her and was about to topple onto them. But there was a loud smack and a snap of bone as a chair came crashing over his head. Peyton dropped the man to the ground and then quickly placed the barrel of his gun against the person's head and pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed across the floor, a crunch and then an out-breath of gas, but the man remained motionless this time.

Jill didn't pause, and pushed herself to her feet, standing up and turning, just managing to see the man at the bar as he let out a loud and pain-filled grunt, pushing off the third person that had their hands clenched on his shoulders. He aimed at his attackers head and fired twice, shouting in anger and pain-

"Get away!"

The third person snarled, now moving faster towards him. Jill didn't stop moving, running full pelt towards the bar, around a table, over another chair, past a body and then jumped over the counter. Her hand grabbed the edge in front of her, turning and rolling on her back over the top, her legs swinging over in one fluid movement. Her right boot came down and hit the person in the shoulder, turning them around slightly, only to have her left boot follow up with a sudden smack to the top of his head, knocking him to the floor. Jill rolled onto her feet, aimed at the person's head and fired. The bullet passed through, out the other side and through the wooden panelling of the bar. The person rolled to the ground, countless bullet holes in their head, something that shouldn't have been possible, even for one of those things outside. Something Jill hadn't seen since the Spencer Estate incident.

There was a groan from her right, and she turned quickly, now looking at the man who was standing beside her. But he'd practically passed out, having dropped to the ground in exhaustion, heaving deep breaths of pain and tiredness. Jill stepped closer and fell to her knees beside him, speaking in a softer voice that sounded horrified, disgusted, full of pity and sad at the same time-

"Oh my god, Brad"

It was definitely Brad.

One of her only remaining friends, another member of S.T.A.R.S

But he was in a state that she had never seemed him before. His face covered in sweat, a smudge of blood and dirt covering one side, and his short brown hair matted in remains of things she didn't want to think of. His yellowish coloured body jacket had a tear across the front and blood splattered over nearly all of it, similar to the white shirt and green commando trousers, which were both splattered, dirty and torn slightly. His eyes, rings of dark around them and filled with pain and terror, looked at her, now changing to relief but the look of pain still on his bloodied face. A heavy sigh escaped his lips-

"I didn't know _you_ were still alive, Jill..."

Peyton and Terri were now standing behind her, but she didn't notice. Too busy concentrating on Brad now, too worried and concerned to even think of what might try to sneak up on her. She tried to smile, but it didn't quite come, and instead she just placed her left hand to the side of his face and her other on his arm, which was covered in bruises and grazes. She moved closer and forced the smile to come-

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here now"

The eyes of her S.T.A.R.S comrade closed slightly-

"It's been so long since I saw anyone. I just assumed you'd all been killed"

Another painful sigh came from his throat, followed by a cough and a slightly splutter as he turned his face away quickly. Jill held him tightly, holding his arms and body out of the way, one hand on the back of his head as he turned and vomited onto the ground next to where he was sitting, having been caused by the pain and fright that swamped his entire body.

"Hang in there"

Jill whispered, not moving, making sure he was okay, not wanting to leave him ever again. Why hadn't she stayed with him this morning? They'd met up earlier, had lunch together for a couple of hours. He had asked her if she wanted to go for a drink but she said no and went home, she was busy … busy with what? She couldn't remember, she'd gone home, then gone out again to go to the shop, and then home again to hear the news. Why hadn't she stayed with Brad? She cursed herself this time, frowning at her own stupidity, but trying to now make up for what she should have done. Jill turned her head and called to Terri, who was currently helping Peyton with moving furniture against the windows and the entrance door.

"Terri! Get some napkins, anything, quickly"

Terri looked over from where she was, having just stood a table up against a window. She nodded quickly and began running around the mess, avoiding the bodies that were crumpled here and there, picking up as many torn pieces of tissue or napkins from tables that hadn't been covered in dirt so much. Jill turned back to Brad, who had now sat up, his face slightly pale and sickly. But he didn't open his eyes, resting now. Jill took in a deep breath, her eyes pained by what she saw-

"God, what the hell has happened to you"

He didn't answer, instead he just let out a sigh and placed one hand on hers, clenching it tightly. Jill didn't say anything either, and squeezed his hand also, letting a tiny hint of a worried smile appear on her face.

"Here"

Terri was behind her now, a pile of material on one arm, and a cooking pan held in the other. Jill turned and took the few napkins from Terri's hand, along with a tablecloth, which was relatively clean and better than nothing.

"It was all I could find"

Jill nodded, and then took the cooking pan that Terri had filled with water, from the open-plan kitchen. She turned back to Brad again, placed the pan on the floor next to her, and dipped one of the napkins into it, drenching it in water, squeezing some out, and then placing it against Brad's face. He clenched slightly, teeth bearing, eyes squinting, as it stung slightly. Jill bit her lip and frowned, quickly and gently wiping the blood, dirt and mucus from his otherwise subtle features. She shook her head-

"Why didn't you phone me, anything, I would have come to find you"

Her voice was filled with worry, breathing deeply and letting each one out on a small sigh. But Brad just shook his head with a tiny hint of a disapproving snort. Jill bit her lower lip harder, throwing the dirty napkin over her shoulder and picking up a cleaner one from the small collection next to her. She dried his face with it and threw it away like the other, and then picked up the final one. Brad open his eyes and shook his head-

"It doesn't matter anymore"

His voice was almost silent, but she heard it, and nodded warmly, slightly worried about the hint of doom at the back of his voice. Did he mean that it didn't matter because she was here now? Or was it something worse? She couldn't quite put her finger on it, guessing that it was just down to his nerves. After all, everyone did call him 'Chicken-heart'. She never had called him that herself because it was mean and degrading. Besides, he was brave enough to be out here on his own. She knew deep down he was strong; he'd come back and picked them up from the Mansion after all. She began wiping the blood from the front of his body-jacket, cleaning off the grime and dirt until it was relatively better, and then got rid of the napkin, left with only the large tablecloth now. She took in a deep breath this time, grabbing it with both hands a tearing a strip from it. Placing that in the pan of water she then squeezed out the excess and used it to clean the blood and bruises that covered Brad's arms. Jill took a swallow of air in, looking at Brad quickly as she asked him, then back to his arm-

"The others?"

Brad shook his head slowly and then let out a sudden cough. Jill was ready for him to throw up again, but he didn't. Instead, he slightly opened his eyes, tired and weak, as he answered-

"Chris said that he was leaving the City this morning … I don't know if he did or not. It was something about looking for his younger sister … I thought he told you?"

Jill shook her head. In fact, she hadn't heard much from the others ever since Chief Irons said that they were all suspended. She looked at him, having cleaned most of the blood off his arms-

"What about Richard and Lea?"

Brad shook his head-

"They left the city two days ago … something about looking for Lea's family … her sister I think. Apparently Lea's sister has connections to the A.U.O. They were going to get her to help out with exposing Umbrella … as far as I know ... But they aren't here ... I haven't heard from them since"

Jill sighed, having not spoken to anyone but Brad for the past few days. It was worrying, not knowing where they were. Most of her closest friends had been taken from her already. Edward, Forest, and Joseph … she didn't want to think about it anymore. But it was always biting away at the back of her mind. But at least she knew that three of her friends weren't here … possibly. But Brad continued-

"I know that Barry had taken his family down south ... Being safer for his family and everything … But he came back this morning for some reason … And Becca, well … I haven't heard from her for days … so I can't say. That's all"

He paused for a moment, and let spoke again with a small outtake of air-

"I just assumed that you were all dead"

Jill sighed suddenly, letting a concerned frown creep over her face, managing to clean the dirt and blood off both of Brad's arms, but now inspecting a painful and deep cut that had been sliced across his right bicep, it didn't look nice. She placed two fingers against it, trying to see exactly how deep it was, but Brad winced as a small trickle of crimson liquid dripped from the edge.

"I was being chased and fell over … onto some metal"

Jill felt her face clench, letting a forced smile remain, trying to show that she wasn't too upset by what had happened to him. But of course she was worried, or rather, disturbed would be the better word. She couldn't think of anything else to do but pull on a fake smile, a smile that was trying to lighten the mood, but one that didn't seem to be working. She threw the material to the side and ripped off another piece of the table cloth, returning to Brad's original statement, about him thinking they were all dead-

"You think so highly of me, Brad"

Brad's eyes flashed open just as she was about to wrap up his cut-

"So many people have died, Jill! It doesn't matter how good you are! Everyone is dying! I thought I was the only one left!"

She placed both hands on his shoulders and squeezed at them firmly, trying to reassure him. She pushed him back, forcing him to rest himself against the bar again, looking at him with strong and definite eyes-

"Calm down, Brad. Im here now. You're not on your own"

She leaned over the large cut on his right arm again and began to wrap the cloth around it, half whispering under her breath-

"I'm not leaving you this time"

Brad sighed, closing his eyes again and resting his head back, looking as though he might just go to sleep. Jill wouldn't blame him, she felt tired too, just wanting to lay down somewhere and forget everything. But she kept wrapping the wound up and tied a strong and tight knot in the two ends, quickly admiring her handy work. Brad stayed still now, looking in a better condition than before. She felt a small and pitiful smile again, but quickly tore another piece of material from the table cloth, calling across the room as she did so-

"Peyton"

He turned from having just placed a chair on top of a table, and walked over, half limping, half striding. She held out the material to him, and he took it instantly. He pulled off the bandage that previously covered the wound on his leg, which was now drenched and stained with blood, and threw it to the ground. Replacing it with the new piece of cloth, he pulled it tight, his face twitching in pain slightly, and tied a strong knot. He gave her that – 'better-than-nothing' – look again, and she returned a short smile. Terri walked towards them, her camera switched one and pointing around the room, talking to it as though it was a fifth person-

"We've taken a short break, having just fought once again for our own lives…"

She aimed the camera at the bodies on the floor, and then walked towards where Jill was kneeling.

"…But thankfully we've met up with a comrade and close friend of Jill Valentine's…"

She pointed the camera at Jill, who pasted on a small but sad smile.

"…Brad Vickars, another member of S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team, the same Alpha Team that headed up the claimed outbreak incident at the Spencer Mansion, similar to what is happening here. If only the government and Umbrella had listened…"

Terri pointed the lens at Brad quickly.

"…If this incident has caused such pain and anguish upon a S.T.A.R.S member, I can only wonder how terrified the remaining civilians are outside. I myself am in constant fear for my life…"

Terri's voice had changed from informative to almost desperate and worried, practically pleading into the camera for answer, even though nothing were to happen. Peyton lifted his hand and placed it on the top of her camera, pushing the aim down slightly. He shook his head and whispered to her, nodding his head at Brad-

"Not now"

Terri nodded back and switched her camera off; fully aware of the state that Jill's close friend was in. She didn't bother placing the cap over the lens, knowing that it could end up being the result of missing 2 seconds of an image that might appear in front of her, wasting time having to pull the cap off. She held it by her side and motioned at Brad-

"Is you're friend going to be okay?"

Jill looked at Brad quickly, who still had his eyes closed, breathing slower and more peacefully. She smiled at him, then looked back at Terri and nodded. The group fell silent again, not really wanting to say anything, comforted by the silence for once. Not having to rush around, panicking, protecting their lives, for once they were able to take a breath. Terri let out a loud and forced sigh, placing her hands on her hip-

"Why isn't someone doing something about this? Sending reinforcements, like the army or the police from another city. They can't possibly think we can cope on our own!"

Peyton and Jill didn't answer, both looking at each other with similar faces, unable to think of anything that they could say. But Brad opened his eyes this time, and looked up at Terri-

"The police aren't trained for this kind of situation. What could they do!"

He was right, even if more reinforcements had been sent, there was little chance they might survive, and they were more than likely going to end up falling to the same fate that countless U.B.C.S and Police Officers had met outside. But no one said anything else on the subject … until Peyton spoke, still feeling strongly against the idea of going anywhere else-

"I say we barricade ourselves in. We sit tight and think of something. Gather equipment, find some people, then plan our escape"

Terri nodded at his idea. Finding a safe house and getting more weapons, perhaps even a vehicle would help. But Raccoon City was a mess of back streets and alleyways. The main roads were all congested with the traffic that had tried to escape the City earlier in the day, and the remaining roads had all been blocked off with barricades, crashed vehicles or flaming buildings, there was no way of passing through any of those unless you took the longer and possibly more dangerous route round. Brad shifted slightly, disturbed by what they were talking about-

"It doesn't matter what you do, even if we stay here. We're all gonna die!"

Jill frowned at Terri and Peyton, slightly angry with them for having brought up this conversation when Brad was evidently in a bad way. She turned to him and grabbed his shoulders again, looking right into his eyes with her own, shaking her head with her words to make sure that Brad understood that she meant what she was saying-

"No we won't"

Brad winced, his face looking as though he was in pain again, letting out a muffled moan of agony. But Jill didn't understand what from. He looked at her, speaking in a voice that wavered, completely terrified of what he was saying-

"You don't understand, Jill"

The voice and the look on his face made her feel more uncomfortable than she already was. She frowned, knowing that there was more, something that he wanted to say but was too afraid to say it.

"What? Brad … tell me what's wrong"

Brad looked at the other two, and then to her, breathing faster and more deeply than before, not extremely, but as though the moments of panic were beginning to set in again-

"He's coming for us!"

Jill looked at him, her mouth ajar and her face turning pale.

"Who?"

But Brad shook his head, almost shouting out the words in complete hysteria-

"We're both gonna die!"

The words stung, hitting her to the core, in the middle of her heart. Die? What was Brad talking about? Was 'he' the thing that had been chasing Brad? She was frightened to know, but she had to find out what had put Brad into a bigger mess than he had ever been. She'd seen him frightened before, but it was way beyond that now, it was scary to the point that Jill could feel it affecting her. Brad pushed up from the floor roughly, standing to his feet and wobbling a bit. Jill grabbing him with both hands, making sure he found his balance again, but it seemed he didn't want any help. Jill looked at him, frowning, probing to find out what was wrong-

"What are you saying? Who's coming for us?!"

Brad shook his head, letting out a disgusted and terrified breath, panicked, his mouth open and breath heavily, his eyes flashing around the room as he turned his back, whispering-

"You'll see"

Jill didn't like those words, but they were followed as Brad turned back round and shouted, close to breaking point-

"He's after S.T.A.R.S members. There's no escape!"

Jill felt a swathe of panic surge up from her stomach. After S.T.A.R.S members? Specifically? What if this person had already taken Rebecca and Barry? Was that why she hadn't heard from them? And Chris? Had he left the city, or had 'he' gotten to Chris too? And what about Richard and Lea? Was that why she had heard no news? The questions began to spiral out of control until she felt her own mind beginning to drown. There was something out there that had frightened Brad to the point of crying, and it was after him, the others, and her self. It was specifically after S.T.A.R.S members. She grabbed Brad's shoulder and shook him, trying to stop him from panicking, trying to clam her own nerves, trying to get answers all at the same time.

"Brad! Brad! Tell me! What is it! What is after…"

The room practically rumbled as the loudest of roars Jill had ever heard came tearing through the room. Terri covered her ears, squealing in fright at what ever it was, leaping on her toes in sudden panic. Peyton grabbed hold of her and pulled her closer, his dark skin draining of life, mouth open and eyes blank in complete shock. Jill looked up, now breaking into panic herself, trying as hard as she could to keep it under control, but feeling every nerve in her body shaking, the hairs on her head standing on end and her fingers twitching in shear horror. The noise … it had been so loud. It felt as though the floor under her boots had shaken, the dust having been unsettled by a massive and bellowing scream of anger, deep and fully of pain and menace. Something that couldn't possibly belong to this world, something that sounded bigger and much worse than the things they had just fought against.

Jill turned quickly to Brad, able to feel his body shaking under her hands, twitching with uncontrollable fear, his knees almost about to keel over on so much terror. Jill could feel herself shaking also, unable to stop, her hands twitching as she tried to force herself to calm down, breathing deeply, slowly, and regaining her mind. But Brad's breathing was rapid, loud to the point that it sounded as though he might be hyperventilating. Jill turned, her hair flicking around as she shouted at the other two-

"A bag, quick!"

Peyton looked around the floor, searching for something Jill could use, but nothing was there. His attention been stolen as he tried to unclasp Terri's vice like grip, who had clamped her fingers around his arm. But Brad was too frightened to care about how dizzy or sick he was feeling, about anything that was around, about anything else that was being said to clam him down. He was panicking so much his voice was up and down and wavering like a leaf, filled with so much dread and fright-

"Oh god! He's coming!"

Jill felt herself panicking, looking around for something that might help, lost in the terror that the four of them felt. Her heart beating so hard she could hear it in her ears, along with her breathing that had started to quicken pace. But Brad began to whimper and cry out in terror, turning from her and tearing his shoulders from her grasp.

"Brad!"

He ignored her frightened scream, throwing himself over the bar and painfully to his feet, pushing himself forward, rushing to the back of the room with everything at a blur. Breathing so fast it was as though he wasn't at all. He tripped over a chair and stumbled forward, one hand hitting the ground, but he pushed himself back up and continued to run, unaware of his surroundings as he rushed away from Jill, in blind panic.

"Brad, come back!"

Jill had jumped over the bar now and had begun to chase after him, her arms pumping by her sides and her hair flicking around her face. She wasn't allowing her self to slow or stop, not wanting to loose him again, trying to push off that possibility, afraid of what it might mean. But Brad was ignoring her desperate cries, and ran straight towards the back exit door, his hand reaching out to the handle and tearing it open, sprinting outside with a terrified gasp and pant of air, having the door slam shut behind him.

Jill didn't stop though; able to hear Peyton and Terri running behind her, both just as out of breath and filled with frenzy. She raced through the room, past the tables and chairs, past the mess that whizzed across her vision like a bullet. She reached the door, her hand pulling at the handle, ripping the door open as she threw herself out into the cold night air, the freezing wind hitting her and making her breathing cut suddenly.

She jumped down small set of steps and onto the pathway outside, stumbling on her feet a bit, but regaining her balance as she stopped mid stride and spun around. Her hair was flicking around as though in the wind, her eyes darting from every corner, every door, every window or crevasse that was possible.

But Brad was gone.

She looked both ways, from one end of this dark and empty back street, and then to the other, which was clouded in cold night mist and debris. But there was no sign of Brad anywhere. God that guy could run. Jill felt her heart in her mouth, letting out a sudden cough for air, pushing both her hands through her hair as she entered into full on stress, her teeth gritting and her eyes looking around so frantically that everything spiralled. Panicking to the point that she might pass out.

"Jill!"

It was Peyton, followed by Terri. The two of them came rushing through the door behind her and onto the street, both out of breath and looking around.

"Where's Brad?"

Terri was looking around just as frantically as Jill had been, but Jill shook her head like a maniac, hair flying about, her face panicked as she let out a small and slightly strangled cry of frustration and sadness. But she cut short and turned, her features changing almost instantly so seriousness, grabbing Terri by the arm and speaking so suddenly and with a voice that was strong and commanding-

"We're leaving"

The other two didn't hesitate, speak or even think about arguing with her, not wanting to stick around to find out what that thing was. And too worried about Brad that they just wanted to catch up to him, find out where the hell he might be going. But Jill had an idea. She literally pulled Terri along, followed closely by Peyton who had a face completely ignoring the pain of his leg. They needed to move faster, had to catch up, had to get away. Jill picked up the pace; forcing the other two to move faster until all three of them were at a quick run. Jill was too full of panic to even look back.

Brad had been so frightened, so full of pain and terror. His face was stuck in her head, like a burning stamp that had been impaled against her mind. The thing that had been after him, what ever it was, it wasn't good … she never wanted to find out what it was. But the impending feeling of doom that was washing over her told her otherwise. What Brad had said, about them both going to die, and that 'he' was coming for them, she knew that as much as she didn't want it to happen, this thing was following hers and Brad's every footsteps. A shadow or a ghost. She knew it would catch up eventually.

Jill could feel her stomach churning, dots appearing over her vision, but she couldn't slow down, not now. Something was chasing them. They were being hunted. And Jill knew that 'she' and Brad were the targets.

This thing … 'he' … was coming after her.

* * *

_So whom is Brad talking about then? Tiz a mystery I tell ya! I hope you liked the Crimson-Head bit in that! Wanted to put them somewhere. Also, who is this Lea woman and Richard? They might not make an appearance in this story, but they are definitely part of the series. Im hoping to write a Resident Evil: Remake fic, that will tie into Reminiscence and Existence (Remember, I'm re-writing reminiscence so it will be better! I shall tell you once I have finished!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I know you have! The next one is one it's way, I promise. But my college work is sooooo going to pay for this!_


	19. Creep

_Wehay! I am now just over half way through the story. Also, I recently watched Dead Or Alive the movie, and Martin Crewes is in it (Kaplan). He's in the beginning (He plays Tina Armstrong's Butler/Boat driver) He's in a few shots and says a few lines. I screamed his name in the cinema when I saw him, oops. He just seems to be getting better with age! God, Ria is so lucky. It gave me a few ideas for the future story. Both Penance and Vengeance. Watch it if you like him, I thought it was great._

_Anyways, enjoy! This chapter is long! But lots of action! Yay!

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence

* * *

**

Creep

* * *

"Nobody…move"

Rain was now pointing her gun directly ahead, not daring to guess what those inhuman thuds and scuttling noises were, which seemed to come from every direction. Where the hell should she aim? Up, left, right? The random and shifting noises were all around them, bouncing from the walls, creeping across the dirty floor.

"Rain"

J.D's whisper caught her off guard, as she spun round with her MP5 aimed. He was now standing near the door they had entered, pointing his gun at the wall and casting a circle of light upon it. There was a map, a floor plan of the factory, being lit up by his torch. She thought about ripping it from the wall and taking it with them, just so it would be easier than having to remember the directions, but it was plastic, and nailed to the stonewall. Rain stepped closer and looked at it, feeling Lewis glancing over her shoulder. From what she could see, the factory was big, a wide and complicated looking room. It was just one big room, but the amount of machinery in it would make it hard to navigate round, seeing as they were in complete darkness. But it was more surprising to find out that it was, in fact, a car factory.

"Looks like we just need to go directly ahead"

J.D whispered in her ear, while aiming in the direction of another scuttling noise. She looked at the map, scanning it with her eyes and following his idea. She could see the red dot, which indicated where they were. All they had to do was go directly ahead, and the exit doors were on the other side. But it looked like there were a few machines between them. They could easily climb over the conveyor belts, but they'd have to go round a few of the bigger ones. It seemed easy enough, but things rarely turned out how she wanted them to. Rain nodded at J.D and then looked at Lewis-

"Fine...stay close"

Lewis nodded back as J.D and Rain both stepped away from the wall and into the darkness, casting their beams of light into the nothingness that was around them. Funnily, he wasn't as afraid as he thought he would be, considering that there was certainly something else in here with them, and it was completely dark. But the torch gave him a small comfort. He wasn't sure. Being stuck at the back was a bit unnerving. Lewis kept getting the feeling that someone was behind him, but every time he cast the torch behind there was nothing there. Only mess, darkness and cobwebs … yuck, cobwebs. He'd never been a big fan of…

"Shit"

J.D had stopped, looking to his left and right for a way around.

"Looks like we'll be going round it"

Rain whispered just into his ear.

They'd stopped, having come to an obstacle, and by the looks of it, it was one huge piece of machinery. Lewis had no idea what it was used for, just part of making a car, he guessed. Either way, you couldn't see it properly because it was caked in a layer of white sticky material, stringy and vomit inducing. Rain and J.D cast the beams of their flashlights upwards, seeing how high it was and whether there was a chance of getting over. But their vision was stopped by a thick canopy of webbed material that shrouded the rest of the space above them, hanging only a couple of metres over their heads. And…

"Fuck"

They all took a step back, in surprise and sickness. Lewis felt a retched feeling in his stomach as he lurched forward, having seen the disturbing and messy sight that had been hanging in the tangled accumulation of webs above them. He was doing everything he could just to hold his stomach down, feeling one of J.D's hands on his back, making sure he wasn't about to pass out. Lewis gave a quick wave on his hand, taking a few gulps of air, blinking his eyes to stop the light sensation in his head. Both J.D and Rain had equally felt just as sickened by the sight, but they didn't let it get to them, remembering the worse sights they had seen. Much worse than this…

A cocoon

Of a human

Who ever it was, they were past being dead. Covered in webs, wrapped tightly around the person that was suspended in the tangled mess of string, silent and motionless. Only half of the person's face and hands were visible through the cocoon, with an empty and frozen expression. A tight and painful shiver went down Lewis's back, jabbing at each bone in his spine. There was bound to be more hanging above them, loads more. Hovering probably just a few metres over their heads. He no longer needed to guess what was in here, because it was blatantly obvious now.

"Come on. We need to get out of here"

Lewis and J.D nodded at Rain's order, and they began to work their way round to the right, stepping over clumps of webbed material, random pieces of cars and debris, which had all created a congealed mess of the floor. There was scuttle noise to their right, and they all froze, aiming in the direction that it had come from. But there was nothing there, apart from a row of about three unfinished cars, standing on a conveyor belt, covered in cobwebs, which created some sort of veil over them. With a thick mess of webbing, which had formed itself inside and around their empty cassis. J.D gripped Lewis on the shoulder and led him away-

"Keep moving"

And he didn't hesitate, not daring to take a look back. No matter where he looked, he had the constant feeling of being watched, being followed. Lewis could feel a creeping sensation, crawling up his back and causing his shoulders to shudder. There was another scuttling noise from behind them, as though something had landed on the ground right behind them and then run off into the darkness. The three of them span round and froze, prepared for whatever it was. But it had gone. They were definitely being followed.

"I really don't like…"

Lewis was cut off by a sudden blare in music, yelping in surprise. Rain and J.D both jumped on the spot and then aimed up into the air, in the direction of the noise, just as a pair of bright burst on above them, lighting up a small area on the ground. Lewis could feel his heart in his mouth, beating so fast that he felt as though he would soon pass out. But Rain and J.D held their ground, with dark and slightly scary expressions on their faces as they forced themselves to concentrate, looking directly into the eyes of certain death. Waiting for movement, waiting to see what would happen.

But nothing happened.

And it wasn't for a short while, as they stood there rooted to the spot, until they realized that there was the faint sound of music, of voices, something talking from above them, from where the lights were coming from, which were casting a pair of clean beams of light onto the floor, but they didn't light up anything else.

It sounded like a radio, the type you get in a vehicle. The fuzzy and jittering sound of static, with random music and voices breaking through. It was surprising, as they realized that the thing above them _was_ actually a car. Another unfinished car, or rather, one that had been decimated and battered, but they could see it due to the darkness around them. The car was also suspended in the air just like the person had been, wrapped in a thick layer of deathly pale webbing. The battery must have short circuited or something.

Or maybe something had nudged it and caused it to switch on?

They weren't sure.

There was crash behind them, and all three of them jumped. It had sounded like something had fallen from the ceiling.

"What was that?"

Lewis whispered, but the other two didn't answer. Both J.D and Rain had rooted to the spot like usual, not daring to back down. IT was almost as if they were in some sort of headlock, or a challenge. Lewis couldn't help but find that amusing, wondering if one of them would ever back down. But he could tell that they didn't like this either, due to the slightly worried and disgusted expressions on their faces.

Rain didn't like this, she didn't like this one bit. The noise of scuttling came from the opposite direction, causing them to turn round again, aiming into the darkness. But it didn't stop. Instead, the sound continued, as the movement continued. This thing was still moving, all around them.

It…these things…must have realised they were there.

"Slowly…"

J.D was motioning for them to move, but they froze again, having heard some sort of hissing noise. Something high pitch and squeaky, something that sounded like an insect. There was no need to think up what it could be. Cobwebs, cocoons, scuttling noises. It was all obvious. The problem was, this thing sounded big…very big. To the point that Rain was having trouble ignoring memories of when she was a child, finding that the only thing that she hated happened to have eight legs. But the noise itself got quicker, moving rapidly and with more speed, as though…as though it was running. It got louder…got closer.

All Rain could do was aim…well…at nothing. Giving an annoyed and slightly pissed off look at J.D, who was moving his aim from one direction to the next, trying to keep up with wherever this thing was.

The noise got faster, picking up speed, rushing from the darkness.

It got closer and…

"Shit!"

Rain fired, pulling on the trigger and holding down, sending a wave of bullets into the thing that had rushed out of the darkness and into the patch of light around them.

"Rain, stop! Stop!"

J.D grabbed her by the shoulder, giving it a quick shake to bring her back down to earth. She let go of the trigger, completely unaware of what she had just done. Had it even happened? It had been all so fast; she hadn't been able to keep up with it. Rain looked down, allowing her vision to rest on the mess that was smeared across the dirt in front of her.

"What…the _fuck_…is it?"

Lewis was now standing next to her, his mouth open in awe and shock, unable to make out what Rain had just slaughtered. J.D had his eyes fixed on it too, not really sure of what to say in response to Lewis' question, unable to completely make out what this things had been. Rightly so, it didn't look as though it had belonged to any normal food group before it had been killed. It was hairy, but not like a dog or anything, because the hairs were thick and black, more like spines. It seemed to shine in some parts, as though it was half hairy, half…well, shiny. It just looked like a complete and random mix of messy black hair and sticky, sickening, liquid. With eight legs and lots of eyes…lots of eyes…impossible to count…if they could even be called eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?"

J.D's voice was slightly forced, airy and empty, the same voice he had used after shooting down the woman in the Hive, when two shots to both knee caps hadn't even made her flinch. He seemed to be in complete awe and shock at this thing, with his eyes looking directly at Rain and asking if she was on the same wavelength. Rain looked at him, trying hard to keep a serious face…and nodded. She knew full well what it was.

"It's huge"

Lewis stepped closer, looking at the mess in front of Rain and J.D's feet.

It twitched.

And they all stepped back.

"Let's go, please?"

They didn't argue with Lewis, turning away from the creature just as a chorus of more noises began to echo around them, bouncing from the walls as though the noise itself had a life. It built up, with the sounds of metal shifting, of things moving, of scuttling, legs walking and tapping on the ground and machinery.

"We need to get out of here"

Rain was leading the way, moving through the jungle of webs, carcasses of vehicles, machinery and debris, leaving the light from the suspended cars headlights, and the noise of it's twitching and muffled radio behind. Heading towards…

…A conveyor belt.

J.D and Rain cast their flashlights over it, glancing over the mess quickly. It was a large and wide conveyor belt, which cut them off completely, and led in either direction. They considered going around it, but it looked too big, and they didn't really have the time or the urge to spend any longer in here. They were most likely going to have to go over it. But that wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded, due to the line of half-built cars that stretched all the way along it, in single file. Each was covered in a thick layer of goo, of stringy webbing, and had random things sticking out of them, where the webbing had managed to trap other objects. There were hundreds of thick sticky strands, making their empty insides nothing but a forest of mess.

"We're gonna have to go over. The doors are on the other side"

J.D was right, because his flashlight had just managed to pick up the shape of a door through the mess of webs and cars, on the other side of the conveyor belt. He then pointed at the car, which was standing directly in front of them, on top of the conveyor belt. It was missing all four doors, and the rear and front windows…and well…it was missing everything apart from some of the interior. The fastest and safest option would be to climb straight through.

There was another crash, the sound of metal creaking and giving way, followed by a sudden and vibrating thud as it crashed to the ground. Rain and J.D aimed back the way they had walked, aiming towards the car that had been suspended from the ceiling. But it was gone. The car must have crashed to the floor from excess weight, from something that had touched it, because the lights were gone and the radio was silent. Leaving nothing but a bigger expanse of darkness. They stayed still, able to hear the continuing noise of multiple legs scuttling over the walls of machinery and the floor. Able to hear the things sneaking around them and…

J.D and Rain both fired this time.

At something that had appeared behind Lewis

He dropped to the ground, shouting in fright and surprise, able to smell rotting and bloody flesh, followed by gun discharge.

The gunfire stopped, but Rain and J.D continued to aim at what ever the thing had been. Lewis slowly stood back up, seeing the body of a dead person now laying on the ground one metre away from where he had been. It looked as though it had been a factory worker, someone who must have got stuck in here with these…creatures. But he'd been missing an arm, and covered in long strands of this sticky wire-like webbing. The body was motionless. But Rain and J.D were still aiming, waiting for something, knowing through instinct that something else was coming. So Lewis backed off, moving closer to them, not daring to be standing on his own. He looked to Rain, but she was pulling off the fabric she had used to tie the baseball bat to her back. She held it in one hand, letting her MP5 hang by her side, as she turned towards the conveyor belt. J.D continued to aim, keeping them covered as best he could, while Rain reached out to the car that they would have to climb through, and stuck the bat directly into the mess of webbing and string, moving it around in a circular motion.

Lewis watched patiently, although still scared out of his wits and terrified of what might fall directly onto his head, as Rain waved the bat around and then pulled it out of the car, having just got rid of pretty much all of the webs. But now had a large and sticky mess wrapped all the way round the bat. She turned round to face them and huffed, a pit pissed off, but gave a flashed and brooding smile at Lewis. He sighed, a bit happy that she at least was trying to lighten the mood, but feeling no the more reassured. Rain nodded towards the two of them-

"Lets…"

"Rain watch out!"

J.D aimed at her head, at something behind her. She gasped and span round, just about managing to see the thing that had landed behind her, standing on the top of the car, with a pair of fangs and multiple legs that were reaching out to attack her.

But a baseball bat hit it.

The sound of wood against flesh, a squelching and cracking sort of sound as the bat hit it full force into the face.

Well…if it had a face.

The creature screamed, in a high-pitched, scratching-on-chalk-board sound. And it shielded itself with a pair of thick and black hairy legs, or what looked like a pair of legs. It's fangs and grotesque mouth still snapping away as it used another pair of legs to scratch at the air, hoping to hit something. Rain lifted the bat above her head, ready to strike again, but the thing pouched forward at her. She managed to throw herself out of the way, just as the thing landed on the ground, screeching and wailing loudly, with it's fangs and teeth gnawing at the dark air.

"Rain!"

J.D aimed to fire at it, but was caught off guard by another one, which seemed to come whizzing out of the darkness behind him.

"Shit!"

Lewis threw himself out of the way, leaving room for J.D to fire. His assault rifle vibrating in his arms, pushing forward and back as each bullet fired in rapid succession, forcing holes into the soft and hairy flesh of the creature. Dark oozing fluid sparked from the bullet holes, and the thing tried to retaliate by charging, fangs snapping together. But J.D continued to fire, and the thing rolled over and died, before it even had a chance to reach him.

He span on the spot, ready to aim at the other one that was attacking Rain.

But she had lifted her MP5 up already, lying on her back as she aimed, with the laser sight and torch both blinding the creature. It was hairy legs to cover its many eyes, as it screeched and wailed, hoping to get closer to its target. But Rain fired, forcing each and every bullet into the body of the monster. It screeched again, wailing in pain, just like the other ones had, and dropped to the floor with a squelch, landing into a pool of unknown fluid that was seeping from the bullet holes

"Hurry!"

J.D's hand reached down and grabbed her by the arm, lifting her straight to her feet, now pulling her towards the conveyor belt. J.D then grabbed Lewis by the arm and pushed him towards the car, knowing that Lewis understood what he meant. Noises of movement and scuttling were all around them now, circling them, sizing them up, and sneaking towards them to outsmart their every move. Lewis could hear it over the noise of his heart and breathing as he clambered through the shell of a car, crawling over the front seats and out the other side, just as Rain began to follow.

"J.D come on, man!"

She shouted over her shoulder at him as she practically threw herself through the car, crawling over the seats and rolling out of the other side, returning to her feet. J.D began to follow, turning away from having aimed into the darkness, and began to climb up into the car. But there was a sound of thudding claws and hairy legs, which were running up behind him. The creature screeched in a high pitched tone, just as J.D managed to get inside the car. But the monster was too big to fit inside, and instead had it's legs gripping onto the side of the car, using its teeth and fangs to reach inside. J.D was lying on the front seats, on his back, with his legs bent up, dangerously close to the monsters gaping mouth. His leg flew out in an instant reflex, shoving his boot directly into the face of this ugly creature, feeling the mixture of hard bone and soft flesh crushing underfoot. The creature screeched again, as J.D strained to push it back.

He kicked out with the other leg.

The creature flew from the side of the car.

But as J.D turned over to push himself out of the other side, he could hear the thudding sound above him, as the creature raced back on all eight legs and pounced onto the roof, ready to attack him on the other side.

But that was quickly followed by a series of squelched bursts, as Rain had opened fire again, forcing a shower of bullets into the face of the creature, literally blowing it from it's feet as flew from the top of the car and into the darkness it had come from.

"Come on, man!"

Rain was now screaming at him, as she raced towards the doors with Lewis by her side. J.D pushed himself from the car, falling to the ground hands first, where he rolled over his shoulders and to his feet, giving chase instantly.

"Hurry!"

Lewis was shouting over his shoulder, almost tripping, but J.D found it easy to catch up, and was now racing with the other two. The three of them rushed towards the exit doors, still able to hear the angry screeches as the creatures gave chase, scuttling across the ground with an array of multiple legs and raging fangs. It was a matter of seconds, as they almost reached the doors, when…

Lewis yelp in surprise as one of the monsters landed on the ground directly in front of him, separating him and J.D from Rain, who was closer to the door. The thing's legs waved across the ground, scurrying over the debris and carnage with ease, with thousands of eyes looking in all directions. The monster reared up, about to strike with its lengthy talons and fangs, but got the full force of a baseball bat to the top of its head.

"Come on!!"

The thing hesitated slightly, scampering back into the darkness slightly as J.D and Lewis ran past it and towards the door, reaching Rain, who was swinging the bat around, trying to keep the monster at bay. Lewis and J.D threw themselves at the double doors, able to hear them buckle and shake under the pressure, just as the creature pounced out of the darkness again. Now running directly towards Rain.

J.D looked back, just as the double doors flew open, and let the light from the remaining street lamps outside create a small glow around them, now letting them see the thing rearing up, with legs and fangs akimbo. Rain swung the bat again, hitting it in the face, except this time the monster grabbed the bat in its fangs and didn't let go.

"Shit! Give it back!"

Rain pulled on it, but the monster pulled back. And then she became fully aware of the noise around her, as more of these creatures were closing in. Rain pulled a handgun from her side, letting of the bat just as the monster snapped it in half with it's fangs, only to have Rain pull on the trigger and fire a burst of three bullets directly into its eyes. The monster began to screeched, having been practically blinded, and pulled back into the darkness, but its cried were being drowned out by the scuttling and wailing noises of the other ones that were closing in around them.

Rain turned, thrusting the handgun back to its holster, leaving the shattered bat behind, and ran out of the doors, into a back alleyway.

"Close it, quick!"

J.D threw the doors closed, slamming them in the faces of the creatures just as a pair of fangs burst through the metal.

"Shit! Run for it!"

J.D turned from the doors and began to sprint down the alleyway, with Lewis and Rain on either side. All three panting for breath, pumping their arms, with their heart thudding so loud it wads deafening.

Rain took one look over her shoulder, seeing that the spiders…or what ever they had been hadn't followed them outside. It seemed that those monsters would rather stay in the protection of darkness. But Rain was just glad, having realized that she hadn't been breathing the whole time. She was now finally able to finally hear the noise of her own heart in her ears.

She was just glad she wasn't in there any more.

* * *

"What was that thing back there?!"

John had started to enter into a panic, half dazed, half frightened. If he shouted any louder then it was most likely he would pass out. But the problem was that no one knew. It had only been a few minutes since they'd run from the gas station, having narrowly escaped being attacked from…what ever that thing had been. But what ever they had blown up certainly hadn't been human, or had ever been human in the past. It seemed the T-Virus affected other things as well. Although the more worrying thing was the thought of how strongly it affected individual creatures, and in what ways it could change them. Kaplan and Ria looked at each other, both with a look that aired the fact that they weren't sure. They had ideas, but most of them didn't link into anything, nothing made sense where Umbrella was concerned. Kaplan's eyes furrowed-

"Maybe it came from the lab?"

Ria thought for a moment. It was possible. That creature had been intelligent, fast, agile, and had definitely looked strong. If she hadn't have blown it up with a grenade, then it most likely would have cut straight through Kaplan and herself. It reminded her a great deal of the thing that had attacked them while they had been trying to escape from The Hive…the thing that had... She didn't want to think about it.

This creature had been scaly, like a lizard or snake, with cat-like yellow eyes, and a mouth that had been razor sharp. Plus, it had walked on its hind legs, so it carried a few human qualities, even if it didn't have any human genes inside it. That just proved it was intelligent. It must have been one of Umbrella's experiments that had been conducted in The Hive. Ria couldn't really think of much else, she hadn't been thinking about studying its appearance because she had been more concerned with blasting the monster to hell.

"Lab?"

Nancy was now walking between Kaplan and Ria. She folded her arms, wearing the green hooded jumper that Ria had found back in the shop. And had her hair tied up in a bun with a hair band that Ria had also found. Kaplan gave Ria a small look, and then spoke-

"Below the city"

Nancy and John gave each other cold glances. Although, John's face had something else in it, something deeper, Nancy couldn't tell. She was more shocked to no know that there had been monsters under her feet the whole time-

"There's a lab below the city? Wha? Below us? Right now?"

Kaplan gave a small nod. But Ria latched on to Nancy's words, giving a short sigh as she spoke-

"Well…more than just one. It's a whole complex actually…_very_ big"

"How do _you_ know?"

John's question was direct, and Ria could tell that he was sceptic about something, although she wasn't sure. What was his problem? They'd saved his life, but he was still wary of them? Well, in one way she could understand. There was horror all around, and he'd been stuck with two complete strangers.

Kaplan was looking at her in the corner of his eyes. Why was this boy being so intrusive? Couldn't he just drop it, instead of probing for answers to such questions? It was obvious that Ria wasn't going to say anything. Why should they tell John about what had happened to them? It would probably only distress him even more, and then he would definitely not stop asking questions. It would just make things worse. In fact, Kaplan could already feel it swarming around his own mind, unable to get rid of the questions. It was adding to the worry and confusion that was in his mind, as he constantly thought over things that had happened. The doors. The Red Queen. The train. Kaplan sighed, and shifted the weight of his Assault Rifle. Why did he feel guilty? He always felt guilty. He _was_ guilty.

A look from Ria quickly stopped him in his thoughts. After all the time they'd spent together she'd managed to become adept to reading him like some sort of book, and in all retrospect, Kaplan was able to do the same to her. But the two of them never talked about it.

"Can't tell us? Hmm?

John still hadn't shut up. His face showing obvious signs that he didn't trust either of them. What was wrong? He'd been perfectly fine earlier, trusting them fully, hardly saying a word, but staying close to them every second. He seemed like a completely different person.

"It's none of your business. So drop it"

Ria's words were blunt, to the point that she didn't even need to look at him. But Kaplan still managed to catch her eye; seeing that the main reason for her not looking up was that she was holding back something, something hidden in her eyes. Kaplan felt his face go cold, feeling exactly the same way she did. But John wasn't so lenient-

"Hiding things too. How do I know I can trust you?"

Trust them? Why did he need to know anything? He knew they wouldn't kill him, he knew they had saved him, and that they were probably the only people who would stay with him. But still he was acting as if they were the enemy. Add to the fact that Kaplan was straining hard not to let the images flash across his mind again. Already spending too much time keeping his thoughts under control. And that Ria too was finding it hard to restrain herself. Any minute longer at it was likely the boy would get a smack, if not from Ria then definitely from Kaplan.

"See, you can't answer it, can you!"

Kaplan felt his eyes and mind finally snap, something that he rarely did-

"Because we were the ones who were sent down there"

Kaplan's voice came out harshly, in a way that didn't suit him, bitterness. He took in a forced and slightly shaky breath as the four of them went quiet. Nancy seemed to be lost in her own world, looking at the ground and trying to ignore the small argument that John was getting himself into, although it was obvious that she couldn't stop thinking about what they were saying. Where as John on the other hand seemed to be getting more and more frustrated, his eyes probing for answers. After all, this place was like hell on earth, so it wasn't surprising that he might be going slightly out of his mind. But thankfully, he didn't say anything else. And instead, he walked with Nancy, a couple of metres in front of Kaplan and Ria.

But it was then that Kaplan saw Ria's face, half hidden by her hair, waving as she walked, as she stared at the ground. She didn't seem to be blinking, and her expression was blank. It was hard to describe. From what he could tell, it was almost as if she wasn't completely there, her face was covered in a vacant expression, cold and silent. He didn't like it. He'd seen her use that face too many times, and it had started to send shivers up his spine. It was almost on cue, whenever she was avoiding something, or ignoring something, or holding something back from view, her face would change to that expression. And because of that, he began to regret having said anything to John at all.

"Ria…"

His hand touched her lightly on the back of her shoulder, seeing if it would get her attention. Which it did. She looked up from the floor and cast her focus on him; a small and barely audible escape of breath came from her lips as she put on a smile, a reassuring smile. Well, it would have been reassuring to Kaplan, but he could tell that it was fake. It was an expression to hide what ever it was that she was thinking. The smile faded and she spoke, just so he could hear-

"I'm fine"

Kaplan felt his brows furrow-

"No you're not"

He wasn't convinced, because her face was the complete opposite of what she said. His eyes stayed fixed on her face, as she nodded gently.

"I wish he would just shut up"

She was talking about John, obviously, and Kaplan nodded in reply. Giving a full on glare at John's back, whispering so that only Ria could hear him-

"He had no right…"

His words trailed off, not really sure of what he was going to say. But it didn't matter, because Ria had now stepped closer to him, her shoulder almost rubbing against his as she gripped his hand with hers. Kaplan felt his eyes instantly look down, checking that he hadn't imagined it, making sure he hadn't gone mad. But when he saw that she was actually hold his hand, his eyes moved to look directly at hers. But she was looking away, her face a cross between 'hidden-embarrassment' and a tired and cold seriousness.

"Kaplan…I…"

She paused for a moment, looking around as she tried to find the words, unable to speak loudly, so that only Kaplan could make out what she was saying-

"I'm…glad that you…well…"

She stopped, and Kaplan spoke-

"What?"

"I'm glad that you're okay…"

She looked away and didn't say anything else. Kaplan realized, that ever since they'd reunited in the hospital, the two of them hadn't actually talked about anything other that their current situation. But before he could think, Kaplan felt the words spill from his own mouth, whispering so that the other two couldn't hear, in an uncontrolled and unintentional way-

"I know…"

The two of them fell silent for a moment again, but Kaplan continued-

"…I don't know what I would have done…"

He paused for a moment, knowing that Ria was looking at him, with her eyes wondering what he was talking about.

"…If I hadn't have found you"

He went silent afterwards, seeing Ria's face change to a smile. A small and empty smile. Kaplan felt his own hand squeeze Ria's, again something that he hadn't intended to do, but he couldn't help it, it just felt right. He smiled back, the same pathetic and worried smile that he always did, echoing Ria's expression on another level. Her eyes, from what he could tell, were still holding something back, nothing emotional, but there was something stopping her from doing anything, from saying anything. As for him, the only thing that was stopping him from saying or doing anything else was that he was too afraid, too shy and too worried to even try. It wasn't right, this place and time wasn't right. There were so many things he wanted to talk to her about, to ask her, to tell her, but whenever he tried, his voice would cut out. He sighed; he'd always been pathetic and lacking confidence in anything to do with a relationship or emotion. He was always emotional, always panicked and stricken with worry and dread, always out of control. He always felt like a liability. This was his entire fault. Everything was his fault. It was always his fault, always to do with his nerves. Things happened because of him, because of his instability, because of his lack of strength and calm.

Ria's grip tightened even more on his hand, and he squeezed back.

"We'll be okay"

She whispered, but her words hardly escaping. Kaplan wanted to say something back, to reply. To just say what he felt, and to tell her how much her thought about her, how worried he was about her, how close he felt. But he couldn't conjure up the strength, or the courage. Too afraid of ruining the moment that they had. It was enough. For now. He couldn't ask for any more.

"So, are you two gonna hold hands, or are you gonna actually tell me the truth?"

There were obvious signs of heated anger still in John's voice. But what was even stranger was that he hadn't been anything like this earlier on, in fact, he'd been the complete opposite. Ria let out a small huff of air. Kaplan felt her delicate fingers unwrap themselves from his, pulling gently away, as she gave a straight and direct look at John-

"John, it's enough that we're trying to help you. You have to understand, there are something we don't want to talk about"

"Will you stop calling me, John! My name is not, fucking, JOHN!"

He'd literally burst into frenzy now, having screamed the last few words higher than anything possible. Nancy looked complete scared out of her wits, looking around franticly, having to force her own words to stay quiet, but voice still wobbled around-

"Calm down, or you'll alert something"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

He pushed her away, which caused Nancy you yelp in surprise. Ria just about managed to catch the girl before she tripped backwards and fell to the ground. The girl was shaking again, not from the cold this time, but from shock and horror at John's sudden violent outburst. Ria and Kaplan gave each other the sort of look that could have made an entire room go quiet. This had happened many times before to civilians, and the situation was similar when it came to a pet. Sometimes it was more polite and friendlier to just put something…to sleep. It sounded cruel, sick and certainly wrong when talking about a human being. But John was starting to become violent, if he didn't shut up then they were all as good as dead, and if they ever got out they he certainly wouldn't be able to socialize with the outside world.

"John, just calm down"

Kaplan had taken a few steps forward, his hands raised to show that he was no threat. But John was backing away, shaking his head, with a face of dark menace and complete madness.

"Get away from me! You liar! Both of you! LIARS!"

It was getting too much, any longer and poor Nancy would have a mental break down too. Ria grabbed the young girl and pushed her behind her, making sure she was protected in case anything were to happen.

"John, we just want to help, we're not going to hurt you"

Ria had also raised her hands, holding one out, trying to invite him back and calm him down, but she could tell that Kaplan, who was standing next to her, was beginning to get worried out of his mind, because his whole posture had turned stiff as a board.

"Mike! MIKE!! My Fucking name is MIKE!!"

Ria and Kaplan looked at each other, with a certain dread that could only mean something bad. The poor boy had truly gone out of his mind.

"What the fuck is happening to him!"

Nancy had begun to cry, something that was completely unavoidable. Ria could feel the girl's hands gripping onto her free arm, trying to hide behind it.

"I'll kill you! Both of you!"

John lunged at them, his arms out, in an almost primal and animalistic way, screaming and shouting. His fist caught Ria in the jaw, even though it wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. She didn't want to retaliate, or cause the boy any harm, all she wanted to do was restrain him and calm him down, But he had gone extremely violent and loud, which had affected Nancy too, and to some degrees, Kaplan and her self. John's outburst had startled all three of them, and John had begun to swing at them, randomly and stronger than they thought was possible. Ria just about had enough time to turn round and protect Nancy, pulling the girl into a smothering sort of hug with her back to John as his arms flailed about and continued to hit all of them.

But his voice cut out half way through one of his shouts, as Kaplan, who wasn't at all aware of what he was doing, had swing a fist out, straining to protect him self and the two girls from John's attacks. The fist caught John squarely in the cheek, followed by a loud cry of pain and shock from his mouth as his body was forced backwards, taken by the momentum and power. He practically flew over his shoulders and landed on the dirty and wet concrete with a thud, groaning with pain, holding his head in his hands.

Kaplan could feel himself shaking all over, the ends of his fingers twitching. He wasn't quite sure of what he had just done, slightly surprised at his body's own mind, having let it take control of the matter, taking a step back as something that could only be described as 'primitive', some other form of intelligence, had taken control. Kaplan's breathing was rapid, taking deep breaths over and over; trying to calm him self down, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his mind swarming again. Nancy was also breathing roughly, shaking like a leaf as she clung onto Ria, strands of hair having fallen from the bun.

The boy stirred, moaning again and looking as though he might get up, but he was stopped, as Kaplan quickly pulled out a handgun and aimed it down, pointing it at the boy's head.

"If you get up…I will shoot you"

He'd taken a breath mid-sentence, and it sounded as though he had no idea what he was saying, which was typical for Kaplan in this sort of situation, but the words were certainly serious. But John, or Mike, they weren't sure any more, had now raised his hands in a defensive way, his eyes wide with shock.

"Whoa! What the fuck?! What are you doing?!"

The other three didn't move, giving each other looks of complete confusion. What was wrong with this boy?

"John?"

Ria said the words slowly, not completely sure that she should say them. But the boy nodded and replied, just as slowly as she had-

"What?"

He went to sit up, but the other three shifted with unease. Kaplan moved forward, aiming his revolver closer to the boy's head, while Ria pushed Nancy behind her more, taking a prepared sort of stance. John took the hint and didn't move any more, looking at them as though he was complete unaware of what had just happened-

"What did I do?!"

"You fucking attacked us!"

Nancy's scream, in all honesty, was pathetic, mainly due to being too frightened to conjure up a stronger one. Ria continued to hold the girl, facing John with her side, looking over her shoulder at him as she struggled to keep Nancy under control.

"Mike…oh god"

John's whisper would have been lost if it weren't for the fact that the other three were completely silent. Kaplan could feel a cold wash over him, the one that he always got when it was blindingly obvious that something wasn't right. He could feel his hands shaking slightly, but they went calm as Ria placed her free hand on his chest, in the sort of way that was holding him back, telling him to clam down, that he didn't need to worry. He lowered his aim, giving a look back to Ria to thank her, but he didn't manage to catch her gaze, as she was looking at John instead.

"You've got some explaining to do"

* * *

"Down there!"

Lea's voice had suddenly broken the silence. It was something Richard hadn't wanted to do, having cherished it, felt comfortable, hoping that it could go on for longer. He didn't hate listening to people talk; he didn't hate Lea's voice. In fact he loved the sound of her voice. But sometimes he felt as though it was more comforting to just sit next to her in complete silence, able to hear her breathing, like the night before, having been able to just lay there and watch her, without disruption. He sighed; in the whole time he'd known her she hadn't mentioned their relationship once. She was close to him, heck, they'd spent nights together among other things, but she never actually said how she felt, or what she was thinking. He could tell things by looking at her, but he felt as though it would mean more if she was to just say it her self. That was just how she was, he guessed. Maybe genetic?

In any case, he looked to where she was pointing, which was out of the front window, with a pair of binoculars held against her eyes. But he couldn't see anything; he couldn't look long enough, because he was straining to keep control of the chopper as well. It was impossible to concentrate on driving it and looking at something else at the same time. The buildings kept moving in front of his view, like a constant moving puzzle, each tall skyscraper or high rise building swayed from side to side as he tried to get a better view of what Lea had spotted. He swung the tail of the chopper round, careful not to hit a building, and then tilted the nose down slightly. His eyes squinted, straining to see what Lea was had seen, but he couldn't make anything out.

"What?"

Richard was frowning now, trying to focus his eyes on what ever it was. But as far as he could tell, there was nothing there, just a bunch of buildings in his way. Lea gave a small huff of air and leaned sideways, moving herself close to him and pointing again, trying to aid his sight with her ever increasing wild gestures-

"Down there, look!"

There wasn't anything there, or if there had been then another building had just moved in front of them. Richard leaned to one side a bit, and then spun the chopped round again, wondering if it was possible to move through a small gap between two tall buildings. He could just go round, but they were flying too low. This was much lower than he liked, to the point that it was beginning to get dangerous. If they went any lower then they would probably get stuck between all of the buildings and most likely crash. That was something he didn't want to do.

"I can't see anything"

Richard shook his head, pulling on the controls again and lifting the chopper higher into the air, hoping to provide a more steady and safer flight. But Lea was still content with what she had seen, pushing herself from her seat and moving between the front seats again, stepping into the back cargo hold and looking out of the side window. It seemed she'd either given up, or had gone to look somewhere else, so Richard turn the chopper around and started to head in the opposite direction, but Lea had appeared behind him again and had grabbed his arm-

"Turn around, go back! Quick!"

He frowned, lifting the chopper higher into the air, gaining more altitude over the medium buildings, and then spun the tail around, just as Lea slid down onto the seat next to him again.

"Lea, what are you looking at?"

She ignored him and pointed at the building in front-

"Go round this building, quick!"

Richard clenched his jaw, navigating towards the skyscraper, pushing forward on the controls, causing the nose of the chopper to tilt forward and then move, heading towards the building and the around it, the whole time wondering what Lea was talking about.

"What was it?"

He was beginning to get frustrated, but thankfully, this time, she answered-

"It looked like gunfire. Something's happening down there"

Richard nodded quickly, glancing to either side quickly, just to make sure he was a safe distance from the buildings on either side. He directed the chopper around the building, careful not to get too close, guiding it past the window, around the corner and-

"Lea…Shit!"

Richard pulled backwards on the controls, pulling hard, causing the chopper to whir and make a grunting noise as the tail dipped down and the noise pointed up, seeing the sky line disappear from view for a moment as he then pushed forward to balance it out. The road that Lea had spotted was directly in front of them, she had been right. There were countless numbers of U.B.C.S members and RCPD officers running around, aiming and firing while crouching behind vehicles. The white, red and blue lights from police cars, the flashes of gunfire, the explosions of grenades and the flickers of burning fires all lit up the street and sky in a multicoloured light spectacle. The many hundreds of random bodies that shuffled and stalked around the concrete were attacking people without hesitation. But that wasn't their problem. In fact…three large helicopters were the problem.

"Shit, Rich! Turn around!"

Lea screamed in his ear, grabbing at a weapon that had been by her feet. They didn't have permission to fly here, if they were spotted they would surly be chased away, or possibly shot down. But neither was good. And it didn't help when their jet-black chopper was easily distinguishable against the three navy green ones. Richard pulled hard on the controls again, forcing the chopper to move away, using all his strength to make it move backwards just as Lea lifted up a rocket launcher, prepared to load and fire if they were spotted.

"I'm moving, I'm moving!"

The chopper was moving, but slowly though, unable to cope with the sudden need for motion. Any minute longer and they were more than likely to be spotted, they didn't have enough time-

"HURRY! Before they see us!"

Richard yanked the controls to the side, not caring to look around, franticly trying to make a fast escape. The tail spun round with a guttering whoosh and caused them to nearly fall from their seats. But they were too close to the buildings, any closer and-

"Shit!"

The end of the tail almost smashed into the side of the building, the back propeller inches away from slicing at the glass windows. But it missed, only just, and swung round so they were facing in the opposite direction.

"Go! Go! GO!"

Lea was shouting frantically, having forced herself into the back again, prepared to slide open the side door, preparing to fire with everything she had. She almost fell over as the chopper shuddered and jolted with movement.

"Yeah I know!"

Richard shouted back at her, pushing forward on the controls harder than before. The chopper lurched and then sped forward, past the windows, past the skyscrapers, round the corner of a building and then back out of sight.

Richard felt himself relax slightly, not sure if they had been seen or not. He wasn't certain; they were in a completely black vehicle, so the chances were low, seeing as it was night. He heard Lea let out a sigh, having tripped over a few times in the back, luckily having not loaded the rocket launcher. She strapped the launcher onto the weapons wall at the back and then pushed herself through the gap between the seats again, patting him on the shoulder gently. A smile appear across his face, half relieved and half anxious-

"Okay…so…"

He took a gulp of air as Lea sat back down and strapped herself in this time.

"Where now?"

Lea looked at him and shrugged. He nodded, out of ideas himself, so he guided the chopper forward, heading in a general direction. He could tell Lea was thinking, mainly due to the fact that she was staring at her hands, which she always did when she was in deep thought. But she spoke from out of the blue-

"Go to the police station. There's bound to be people there. Even if they didn't pick up the radio call"

"Roger that"

Richard's voice had a small sense of irony and joking to it, which made Lea smile. But she quickly looked away and fell back into silence again. Richard didn't say anything else, welcoming the quietness again, having the time to regain his composure. But he couldn't help the nagging thought at the back of his head. If they had got away this time, then it was definitely not going to be as easy the next.

* * *

"I'm sorry…"

John's lack of words, and the fact that he was staring at his hands, which were now fidgeting in his lap, weren't the most reassuring of signs. Kaplan and Ria looked at each other, with the same expression that aired their unease, and the thought of what they might do if the situation rose again. They couldn't just leave the boy here. Yet again, if he started to…well…go violent again, then they didn't have many choices…

"…If I hurt you"

His words came out in a strangled and dry tone, unable to put emphasis upon them, unable to speak clearer. He couldn't even meet their eyes, completely ashamed and embarrassed at what had happened. He scuffed his shoe on the floor, trying hard not to move about so much, forcing himself to sit still. But he couldn't. He was trying everything to stay calm, to not think about it.

"_Hurt us?…_"

Ria's voice was clearer than his, as she stood over him, not in a menacing sort of way, or in a disgusted sense. It was more like a teacher, like his mother, in the way that made him feel remorse at what he had done. She was practically punishing him without even doing anything. She continued…

"…If Kaplan hadn't have hit you, then you'd have done more than just _hurt us_"

John nodded slowly in reply, still unable to look up-

"I know"

The group fell silent again, wondering what to say. The conversation wasn't really going anywhere, apart from John's constant apologies and nods. Having a go at him and telling him how much he'd made them scared out of their wits was understandable, but standing here, wasting time by telling him off like some sort of child didn't really serve much purpose. That was, until Kaplan aired a question, one that they'd hadn't thought of-

"What if you had managed to hit Nancy?

Ria raised an eyebrow, feeling a small sense of worry, having remembered just how panicked she had been for Nancy. But Kaplan's question was direct, although, with a small sense of worry and fright that still managed to creep in. Typical Kaplan. But John's face instantly looked up; completely unaware that he had been so close to almost knocking the poor girl out on the floor.

"I'm sorry"

John looked directly at her, using the words truthfully and honestly, unable to put any more emphasis or regret into them. Nancy's face faltered a little, with a tiny spark of a smile, showing that she forgave him. But she couldn't hold it, still angry and scared at what he had almost done to her, just about managing to whisper her words out-

"Sorry…isn't exactly good enough, John"

She looked away, having meant what she had said, but feeling a little regretful for saying it.

"You better have one hell of an excuse to explain what happened"

Ria's spoke just as directly as she always did. John couldn't look her directly in the eyes, his vision wavering around her face, and then down to his hands again. There was something about them, about Ria's eyes, which John didn't like. They felt so deep and dark, almost as if just looking into them would make him turn to stone.

"I'm…"

His voice stuttered, speaking as though he had just choked on something.

"I suffer from…"

It still didn't quite come out, even though he was straining so hard to say the words. It had to be the hardest thing he'd ever said. It wasn't exactly something you could just strike up in a conversation, without completely killing it. John breathed deeply-

"Borderline Schizophrenia"

The other three went completely silent, as though they too had turned to stone, rooted to the floor. As if time itself had frozen. He could feel all three pairs of eyes, directed towards him, burning into his skin with half-anger, due to him not saying, and half-surprise, due to them having not expected such a reason. He looked up, wondering if they were even still there, which they were. But Nancy was now turning her torch over and over in her hands, biting her lips as though she was trying to make it bleed. Had she even heard his words right? Did John just say that he was a Schizophrenic? She could hardly even say the word in her head, let alone fully register what he had said.

Kaplan too looked as though he'd just been hit by something, as though someone had poured a bucket of ice down his back, dropping him into a pool of snow. This boy was Schizophrenic? It wasn't exactly the first idea he had though the boy would say. He tired to occupy his mind with other things. But that didn't work either. Kaplan's thoughts were either swamped by the current problem, the boy, the place they were in, or if he tired to think of something else then he would only be able to think about what had happened beforehand, about The Hive, about Ria, Alice, Rain and the others…about his actions. His fault. Kaplan was starting to feel sick again…sick with guilt.

"And…when exactly…were you going to tell us?"

Ria's voice too was now slightly strangled, though you could tell she was fighting hard. Fighting to keep herself calm and under control. It was a bigger problem than she had expected it to be.

"Well…I was hoping I wouldn't have to"

John shrugged as he spoke, realizing just how absurd and idiotic it sounded after he closed his mouth. Of course he would have needed to tell them. Look what happened.

"You should have told us from the start"

Nancy's words, though filled with strangled worry as they wobbled all over the place, were deadly serious. They were correct and truthful in every way possible. And all John could do was nod-

"I know…"

He sighed half way though his sentence, worried that they would have taken it worse. Of course, he could tell they weren't pleased, and were more than likely furious, but there was nothing else he could say to them, and he knew, without thinking, that Kaplan and Ria were the sort of people who wouldn't leave him behind. And for that, he was thankful.

"I'm sorry"

John apologized again, and this time Ria sighed, unable to find any more words to say to him. She looked to Nancy, worried for the girl, but she didn't look as though she was going to say anything else. Ria's eyes switched, looking to Kaplan, expecting to see the normal sense of worry and dread all over his face, beating into his expression, making the lines and groves on his face ever more tired and hurt. But Kaplan wasn't paying any attention, and instead was looking across to the other side of the room.

"Kaplan?"

He turned to see the puzzled faces on the other three, who were wondering what he had been looking at. Rightly so, Kaplan wasn't even sure himself. He could have sworn he had heard something. He looked across the room again, wondering if there had even been something there, or if it had just been his mind again, playing tricks on him, trying to catch him out like it always did.

"I thought I just…"

Kaplan's voice trailed off, as his eyes scanned the room.

When John had decided to…well…Mike had decided to attack them, they'd moved into a nearby building, passing through a set of double doors that had been in the alleyway. It seemed that the doors had led them straight into an abandoned nightclub. It was the dark, smelly sort of club where you would expect to see hundreds of single night goers. But of course, there was no one here today, just pure and uninterrupted silence, with the occasional piece of paper and litter lying on the floor. It wasn't the most spectacular of rooms though. It looked more like it had once been some sort of storage house, a factory building, due to the floor and walls all being bare, and made from concrete. The room was a decent size, with a bar across one wall on Kaplan's left. There were barstools, most of which had fallen over or been broken, and a large collection of shelves with smashed and half empty bottle behind the bar. In the two corners, on the same side of the room, there was a pair of toilet doors and another that must have led to the front entrance. There were also a few wooden tables, most of which had also been broken, with half finished drinks and mess all around.

At the moment, Kaplan and Ria were standing next to one the tables nearest the door, which led to the alley. Nancy was currently sitting upon the table, swinging her legs, wondering what she should think about, while John sat on a chair, having been literally forced to sit down by the older two.

To the far right was a raised platform, with a large DJ tabletop and multiple sets of giant speakers. It was surprising that most youth of today weren't deaf. In any case, it certainly didn't look very safe, thanks to all the wiring and cables that ran up the wall behind the DJ stand. That was one thing that always annoyed Kaplan, people who didn't take care when installing anything electrical or technical. He sighed, tracing his eyes up the cable to the ceiling. The room itself was tall, reaching about three stories high. Although, there were a series of metal balconies that traced all the way around the wall on each story, with metal stairs leading from one up to the other. There was a set directly in front, on the opposite side of the room, which would allow excess from the ground floor, up to the first. And by the looks of it, there were doors on each level too, leading to god knows where. And above them, there must have been at least a hundred lights hanging from some sort of scaffolding contraption on the ceiling. It certainly didn't look very safe either.

It seemed that on most nights this place would have been heaving with people, lights, drink and loud music. But there was no sign of movement tonight, just deathly silence and a dull glow coming from the lights through the other doors.

Kaplan shook his head, deciding that it was just his mind as usual-

"…Never mind"

Ria gave him a small, barely visible look. An expression that showed she didn't believe him, but she looked back to John immediately-

"Don't you have any pills or anything?"

John looked at her-

"I lost them back at the Broadcasting Building, where you found me"

It seemed the matter was far worse than they had hoped. If John didn't have any medication to prevent this from happening, or at least decrease the chance, then who knows when it would happen again? If it did, then Kaplan and Ria would have no other choice but to…there was no need to think about it until the time came.

"What triggers it?"

Ria asked him again, but John sighed, not really sure what to say-

"Well…it just kinda…happens"

The group fell silent again, but Kaplan felt his skin suddenly freeze. He swore he'd heard something again. There had to be something there, it couldn't have just been his mind. It had been exactly the same noise as before, but louder. Kaplan looked to Ria, just about managing to say her name slowly-

"…Ria?"

She nodded in response-

"I heard it too"

The two of them were looking around now, having unholstered their guns and scanning the room, searching every corner, every area, every object, making sure that there wasn't something in here with them. Nancy and John watched them; having gone so silent that it didn't even feel as though they were there.

"What is it?"

Nancy's voice had gone squeaky again, like a child, like some sort of lost animal. But the noise itself repeated for the third time, and it was much louder than before. Nancy and John both jumped in surprise, having defiantly heard it this time. Kaplan couldn't describe it, unable to place it. It was like…like a person's footstep, but loud…heavier…as though it was being dropped on the ground…as though the person was having trouble walking, and as though the concrete under their feet was being gripped and crushed by their toes. It didn't sound normal. Then again, what did sound normal in this place?

The noise repeated for the fourth time, making Kaplan and Ria turn and aim at the door they had come through. The noise, it was much closer than before.

It repeated again…closer still.

Nancy and John moved slowly from the table, moving briskly behind the older two, unsure of what they should do. They looked across to the metal stairs, wondering if they would have enough time to run across the room and go up them.

But the noise repeated again…and then again…and then…

Nancy squeaked in surprise as Ria backed into her my accident. John grabbed her and pulled her into some sort of embrace, making sure that she didn't decide to scream and give away their location. Nancy buried her face in his shoulder, with her hands gripping onto him, not willing to let go. She was panicking, it was obvious, and John wasn't doing much different. The four of them continued to move away from the door, as the noise repeated again. John waited for an order, waited to see what Kaplan or Ria would tell him to do.

But they didn't speak. Ria and Kaplan hadn't said anything at all.

Ria placed one hand on John's shoulder, without a word, and grabbed his attention. He looked at her as she then pointed to the bar. He nodded, quickly pulling Nancy towards it. There were bottles and shattered glass everywhere, making it hard not to knock something over. But the fact that they were scared out of their wits, and too frightened to make a mistake, aided them. John pushed Nancy behind the bar, able to feel her heavy breath and her heart, which was beating just as quickly as his own. She hid behind the bar, not daring to look out, and gave him the look of a kitten stuck in headlights. John crouched down next to her, able to feel his breath, rough and racing. But he couldn't just hide. He was half looking round the end of the bar, unable to just wait for something to happen, too curious, too frightened. What the hell was it?

The noise happened again…much louder…suddenly.

John shuddered and whipped his head behind the bar, now sitting next to Nancy as the two of them shivered. John steadied himself, breathing in and then out, closing his eyes and forcing himself to concentrate, as he look back round the end of the bar. He needed to see what this thing was, but Ria and Kaplan were blocking his vision of the door. They were standing in front of the bar, aiming towards the double doors, both down in a crouched position, half-hidden behind a crowd of tables and chairs. John could tell that both of them were worried, Kaplan slightly more so. And he didn't blame them.

The noise happened again…much louder…much heavier…

Kaplan looked to Ria, only with his eyes, unable to force the words out, managing to whisper to her-

"There's something outside"

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN!!! Cliff hanger! Lolz! And Ria and Kaplan were holding hands. Squee!! It's hard to write a relationship between their sorts of characters. I didn't want it to seem too 'out-of-the-blue'. I hope it didn't seem forced. There will be bigger complications between each of the couples over the course of time. If anything could be done to make it better, then tell me, romance isn't my strongest point.  
__Gwerghawrenhtta! SPIDERS! (shudders) God, how I hate them. I promise not to use them again. But I had to pit Rain and J.D against them, just to see how they'd cope. Lol.  
__Hope you liked. Review!_


	20. Past And Future Tyrants

_Originally, this chapter was going to be much longer, with more scenes in it. But, when I came to writing the Kaplan/Ria scene, the chapter was already bordering on the 30-page mark, and starting to push the 40-mark. It was way too long. When I wrote it I was like – "No, I have to get rid of something, cut them down a little. Take something out of some scenes" – but I couldn't bring myself to it. This is easily one of my favourite scenes, if not, 'the' favourite. I ended up cutting this chapter up. So everything else that had been intended with this chapter will all be in chapter 21._

_The title itself isn't my best, but it relates a lot to what's going on, and to things that are going to happen. So I didn't dare change it._

* * *

**The Void Of Existence**

* * *

Past And Future Tyrants

* * *

John could feel the sound of his heart in his ears. There was complete silence all around him now, and he dare not look around the end of the bar, in case something might happen. He strained to focus on something else, to take his mind off the fright and dread that was beginning to swamp his mind again, but it was hard, especially since Nancy was huddled on the ground next to him, gripping onto his arm as she let out small frightened cries, which even he was having trouble hearing. 

What was happening?

There was something outside, something coming for them.

He couldn't look. Too frightened. Afraid that he might even panic and pass out. He squinted his eyes and focused on the wall, on the cupboards and shelves filled with smashed and deserted alcohol bottles. On the large neon sign that hung above the bar, with the words-

"_Serephine Club"_

-Lit up in bright purple and pink. But some of the bulbs had been smashed, leaving nothing but the words-

"_S…in…Club"_

John felt his heart stop. He just wished this would all be over quick. He wanted all this to stop. He wanted to close his eyes, then open them, and find that he'd been dreaming the whole time.

And so did Ria.

She was having trouble controlling her breathing now. Crouched on the ground with her gun up and aimed directly at the door, pushing back the urge to shake and tremble with anxiety and dread. She looked to Kaplan, hoping for some reassurance from him. But he looked very much the same, finding it hard to stay still, wondering what it was that might be on the other side of the door. She could see the worry, doubt, and painful fright that was on his face. Just the look of his expression, it made her sick, made her gut wrench and her mind hurt. She always wanted to help him when she saw that face. But she couldn't move, she could speak, she was too rooted to the spot to even do anything. She felt silly for having so much terror clouding her mind. She'd been through worse, she kept telling herself. But it didn't matter. In this place, everything was more frightening than the next.

And right now, this was at the top of her list.

There was something big right outside the door. They'd heard it clearly, the sound of the ground crushing beneath heavy feet, of raspy and blood filled breathing.

This wasn't good.

She had to do something. She had to think quickly.

Quickly…fast…an ambush…that was it!

She'd already made up her mind now, not really sure what she was actually doing. But she forced her eyes closed and then open, in an attempt to focus and concentrate in what was around her. She took three deep and quiet breaths and kept thinking over her plan as though she could make sense of it all.

But it didn't make sense, it never would.

She'd made her mind up.

She nodded to herself.

And then, double-checking, she looked over to Kaplan, making sure that she got his attention. He looked at her, wondering what it was. Why was she looking at him? He stared back; thinking that maybe she was looking at him because…he pushed his fantasy back…now wasn't the time. And in all honesty, with Ria, he doubted that there would be a time he could just tell her.

No, he couldn't. It wasn't going to happen. It wasn't meant to be.

Ria had begun to motion towards the door, waving one hand at it, making sure that she got his full attention. Kaplan frowned, giving her a confused look. What was it? Go closer? Listen? He wasn't sure. That was, until she shifted her balance and aimed with more attention at the door.

Kaplan felt his mind jump, as though he'd been sitting on a roller coaster, which had just plummeted a thousand feet and left his stomach behind.

She was going to fire.

What the hell was she thinking? Firing? They didn't even know what it was. He tried to shake his head, to show that he didn't think it was such a good idea. But she wasn't paying attention; she was too busy staring at the door.

This wasn't good.

He was on the verge of speaking, on the verge of moving to tell her no and to stop her from taking such a drastic action.

But he didn't have the time. He could see that he her body had tensed, her arm muscles shifting, and the fingers on her hands grip tighter around her gun.

Oh shit.

He didn't have time, just about managing to lift his assault rifle, aiming at the door as quickly as possible. He hesitated for less than a second, having the thought of shooting something bad. What if it was human?

No, it couldn't be.

But there was low snarl, or rather, a deep and gurgled moan on the other side of the door as something knew what they were thinking, as it stepped forward with a rumbled footstep.

Kaplan felt as though time had frozen.

But it was shattered when the blast of gunfire took hold of his mind.

Ria had opened fire almost instantly, and before Kaplan realized, he found out that he was also firing at the door with as much anger, fright and violence that he could muster.

His body just seemed to have taken control without his mind even knowing.

The bullets flew through the air and pounded into the thin metal, creating loud metallic bangs, as they left nothing but steaming holes. They pierced straight through it, followed by the sound of thudding and squelching as the bullets hit and entered the flesh of something on the other side.

Kaplan could hear his breathing, and the sound of his heart, banging over and over in his head.

And he just about managed to come to his senses, finding that both Ria and himself had stopped firing and gone silent. The last few explosions of guns and bullets had been the noise of his heart beating in his chest.

Kaplan gulped at the air, straining to cool down his throat, which had begun to feel like sandpaper. The noise of his heart slowly fading away from his mind, to leaving nothing but silence again.

They went quiet.

Nancy had been crying out in surprised when they had fired, but she had gone silent now, with John leaning over her, hugging her tightly, trying to make her feel just a little safer, even though that was impossible.

Ria gave Kaplan another look, making sure that he was okay, that he hadn't passed out or anything, but he looked at her and returned the expression.

But they both gasped in shock as the two doors gave out a tremendous screech of metal, buckling with one single motion as they were torn from the wall and thrown inside the room.

Kaplan dived to the side, able to feel the sharp edge of one door spinning over his back, ripping at his shirt and forcing a jab of pain to explode over his skin. He cried out in shock, feeling a deep gorge sliced through his skin as the door passed over, flew through the air and impaled itself in the wall above the bar, making John and Nancy give out a horrified cry.

Kaplan hit the ground, his face dripping with sweat and pain, his teeth gritted as he looked down, finding that he'd actually dived and grabbed Ria round the waist, having pushed her out of the way of the second door.

She didn't look at him though, and quickly scrambled to her feet, grabbing him with one arm and helping him up as they stood in terrified awe. They felt as though they both might disappear into oblivion, as what could only be described as a monster came tearing into the room.

Clawed feet gripping onto the concrete, one hand with scythe-like fingers raking at the air, and the other a strong fist of anger, as a tall and muscular body towered over them. And on its chest was a large, single, beating heart, covered in metal plating, pulsating with liquid and crimson ooze.

The two of them froze, staring up at it with mouths open, terrified like rabbits on a road. Gripping onto each other as they looked into a pair of empty black eyes. The monster reared what resembled a human face, and let out a piercing roar of anger and pain, blood gushing from the remains of bullet holes that littered its chest and arms.

It stepped forward and swung at the two of them, barely missing as they dove in separate directions. They rolled over the concrete, getting to their feet immediately and began to run. Ria wasn't sure what was going on, managing to see through the strands of hair that waved over her eyes as she raced to the bar and grabbed John by the arm-

"Run! The stairs!"

The younger two both nodded and threw themselves to their feet, being dragged across the ground by Ria, hardly able to feel their shoes touching the floor as they raced in the direction of the metal stairs, able to hear the monster's cries bouncing from every wall.

The demon wheeled and began to storm across the room, tearing at the floor with his feet, swinging it's huge arms around and send tables and chair flying into the walls, each item exploding on impact.

Kaplan kept running, diving behind a set of tables, able to feel the constant pain of his back where the door had sliced at the skin, throbbing all the time as he could feel the blood dripping down the muscles of his back.

He looked up, having managed to crouch for less that a second, as the monster appeared in front of him and swung both arms at him. Kaplan threw himself backwards, rolling head over heels as he landed on a table and hit the ground, but jumped to his feet again and raced across the side of the room. He could hear gun fire now, just managing to catch a glimpse of Ria, standing on the other side of the room, defiant and certainly filled with terrified and pissed of fury.

The monster spun round, ignoring Kaplan as though he were unimportant now, and roared with a deafening scream. An explosion of blood flicked from the wounds on his chest, where Ria kept firing. The monster pounced, somersaulting in the air as it crashed onto the ground in front of her, standing up with a tall figure, the concrete dusty and cracked like the shell of an egg around his feet.

She let out a cry as it swung at her, and just about managed to duck under the claws of its hand. She hit the ground, rolled over the floor as fast as she could and then grabbed Nancy and John by the arms again, pulling them from where they had been cowering behind a pillar.

The monster roared, Nancy screamed, and Ria pushed to two of them as hard as she could. They both felt the ground disappeared, the air rush over their heads, and then the feeling of their hands skidding on the floor as they both rolled across the ground, the pain in their sides.

They looked up; seeing that Ria hadn't managed to move fast enough as she was hit full force by the monster's clenched fist, right in the gut. She was literally knocked flying across the room, as she wheeled backwards and crashed head-on into some chairs with a deafening cry of fright.

The monster roared again, blood pouring from its razor-like teeth as it stomped across the ground, towered above Ria who was straining to scramble to her feet. It rose it's clawed arm and was about to swipe at her, but it began to shudder on the spot as the noise of gunfire returned, followed by a sudden blast of bullets, hailing through the air and beginning to pummel the monster in it's back, over and over, like a shower of rain.

Ria ran for it, just as the monster turned to face its other attacker.

Kaplan stood his ground, holding down the trigger, not daring to let go. His eyes trained on the laser sight as the monster snarled, reared back it's head and then pushed at the ground with shocking violence.

Kaplan gasped, the monster sliced forward with it's clawed arm as it skidded towards him. Kaplan jumped and rolled out of the way, just about managing to miss the monster's charge. He stood back up and fired again, but the monster was already upon him and had swung at him with its clenched fist.

Kaplan cried out of shock, and even more pain, as it hit him directly in the side, forcing him to fly off his feet and hit to floor, landing roughly on his back again, knocking all the air from his lungs, and sending a paralysing stung up his spine.

John and Nancy took this as their chance, running with legs that might catch on fire, their minds spinning, their breathing caught in their throat. But the monster has seen them, and had run across the room after them. They both shouted in shock as it skidded to a halt, now standing in front of them, swinging its clawed hand upwards, and slicing through the stairs as though they were made from paper. Beams, shards, scraps of metal and what was left of the stairs went crashing to the centre of the room, a scattered pile of debris, leaving no way of getting up to the first balcony.

Nancy screamed, her eyes wide, her voice vivid and shaky as she gripped onto John with both hands. John had frozen, paralysed with fear as the monster raised it's clawed arm and stomped across the ground in their direction, moving slowly, knowing that they were no match for its power.

"Hey!"

There was another scream from the other side of the room, of someone firing, of bullets thudding into the side of the monster's head. The monster reared its blood soaked face and roared, dirt and flecks of red slime flying from its mouth.

Ria was still firing, blood dripping down her forehead, dirt on her check, a cut lip, grazes on her arms. Ria gritted her teeth, knowing that her body was shaking like a leaf, her back against the wall, holding both handguns out and pulling on each trigger over and over, hitting the monster around the shoulders and face with each bullet, leaving nothing but a horrific mess. But the monster was unphased, as though none of the bullet holes were causing it pain, even though blood was pouring out upon the ground. It turned on her again and sprinting towards her like it had done with Kaplan.

Her guns gave a click…

"Shit"

The monster roared, ran up to her, swung forward and…

She threw herself to the side just as the monster went to crash into her, leaving an open space where she had been. The monster roared just as it collided head first into the wall, leaving a gaping crater of cracks and crumbled concrete.

"THE DOORS!!"

Nancy and John ran for the remains of the open door, sprinting across the room with sweating faces and panting breaths. Ria ran over to Kaplan, feeling the pain in her arms and face going numb from the fright. She grabbed him by the arms, having pushed her empty handguns back into their holsters. Kaplan let out a gasp, getting up with her help as fast as he could, blood staining the grey shirt he wore, covered in smears and dirt, where the deep cut on his back and bruises on his arms were turning bloody.

There was another scream.

Ria turned round to see that the monster was now standing in front of the doors, blocking Nancy and John's exit.

The monster sneered its ugly head and stepped forward.

But Kaplan grabbed his assault rifle from where it had fallen next to him, and opened fire, sending a shower of bullets over the top of Nancy and John's heads. The monster reared back for a moment, having been shocked by the sudden amount of bullets that pounded into its chest.

Nancy and John ran away from it, pumping their legs as fast as they could, moving through the mess of metal and destruction, throwing themselves to cover.

John felt the ground hit his side, as he rolled over and scrambled up, managing to get behind another concrete pillar by the wall. But Nancy kept running, tripping on a piece of metal from the destroyed stairs, and falling behind the platform where the Music and DJ would stand. She let out a cry of shock, her arms flailing out to grab hold of something, but all she managed to grip was a handle…

A switch…

A switch to the lights

Everything went dark suddenly, plummeting them into blackness.

Nancy gasped, looking around in fright, wondering what had happened.

Had she died?

No.

There was a flash of green light, then red, then blue, then the beginning of a technicolour light show, throwing coloured shapes over the walls and floor, beams of different colours, strobe lights and lasers flashing around to room. Everything seemed to be moving.

Nancy began to panic, standing up immediately and looking around the mass of buttons and switches in front of her.

What the fuck was the right one?

She cried out, randomly pulling at every switch, without a single thought or care. She was too worried, too full of fright, too desperate to turn them off. But more lights turned on, causing the monster to roar. The lights flashed around it as though it was even bigger than it had been.

Ria and Kaplan ran in opposite directions just as a table came flying through the multicolour light and crashed where they had been standing, followed by the sound of the monster's footsteps as it came charging across the room after them.

Kaplan pushed himself to his feet, grabbed a chair from the floor and threw it at the creature, aiming perfectly as the wood exploded over the back of the monster's head. It roared at him, baring its teeth, and charged.

Kaplan couldn't get a clear look at it, the light clouding his view, flashing one after the other, blinding and then darkness, over and over. At first the monster was on the other side of the room roaring at him, then it was immediately in front of him, grabbing him round the ankle with it's fist.

Kaplan shouted it terror and pain as it's hand literally began to crush bones, lifting him up off the floor, swinging him through the air and letting go, sending him flying into the wall with a sickening thud. Kaplan hit the ground and let out a painful and blood curdling cough.

"Kaplan!"

Ria was screaming at him now, catching his attention, and making him wake up. He looked up, spotting his rifle that had fallen to the floor, realizing that it was now in front of him. His teeth gritted, he rolled forward and picked it up simultaneously, came to a crouch, ignoring the agony that was stabbing as him all around, and then opened fire at the monster, aiming as best he could with the lights flashing around.

The monster roared, stepping around and making it difficult for him to aim, but that wasn't his plan.

Kaplan was being a distraction.

Ria screaming in anger at the monster, racing at it with all she had.

She pulled out the Daito sword that had been strapped to her back, the one that Kaplan had found for her back at the mall, as she sprinted through the flashing lights, jumped over a chair, over some remains of the stairs, onto a table, pounced into the air and lashed out with the sword. Thrusting it downwards as hard and as fast as she could.

The monster screaming pain as the blade pierced through the bloody grey skin on its back, through the muscles, a lung, and into the back of its heart.

But it didn't go down. Instead, it roared in more pain and rage that before, turning with a slight twitch in its step as Ria fell to the ground, leaving the sword impaled through the monsters torso. It growl and swung its clenched fist down. She rolled between its legs, stood up and continued running.

Kaplan was still firing too, hitting the monster with everything he had, pummelling bullets into the creature at an alarming rate.

His gun clicked, he gasped and looked up as the monster saw him.

His mind panicked, he ejected the clip as the monster began to run at him.

He pulled his last clip from his belt.

The monster was twitching with each step.

He slammed the clip in.

The monster was almost upon him.

He cocked the gun…aimed… and…

He shouted in shock as a table came crashing down. He rolled and ran, letting the wood shatter where he had been. The monster roared with fury, angry that its targets were not dead yet, and screamed at him. Kaplan looked over his shoulder, not watching where he was going, and caught his leg on a chair, sending him reeling into a wall. He let out a cry of pain as it shot through his shoulder.

The monster snarled, raced at him, but froze as what had been a bottle went smashing across its face. Ria ran in front of it, grabbed a chair in the process, and followed up by smashing it across the side of the monster's head. It snarled, swiped at her with its clawed hand, but missed as she jumped forward and rolled between its legs again.

But it had known, and lashed out with a foot, kicking her mid roll, and forcing her to hit the floor. Ria cried out in pain, straining to get back up, but feeling the monster's fist reach out and grip her around the back of her neck.

She screamed, with her lashing around, hands tearing at the fingers that were clamped around her neck, squeezing tighter and tighter. She cried…the monster roared…and it swung its arm to the side, letting go of her and sending her crashing into the bar.

Ria let out a shout of pain, which was cut short as the wooden bar shattered on impact, bottles and glasses flying everywhere, smashing glass across the walls and floor, stools and chair flying across the ground, a gaping hole left in the middle of the bar where Ria had been thrown through.

But the screaming did not stop.

It was Nancy.

She'd seen the whole thing and was still panicking, her hands rushing around the controls, pulling each level, pressing each button, but nothing was turning the lights off.

The monster was turning on Kaplan.

John was cowering on the floor.

Ria had disappeared.

Nancy was panicking.

She hit a switch and…

…A loud, deafening, wall crumbling, ground-shaking boom of electricity exploded through the speakers.

Nancy screamed ever louder, as though her ears had just gone deaf, as the bass of the music made everything around them rumble and shift.

The monster spun on the spot, a snarl in his throat, as its dark and empty black eyes, dripping with blood, were now staring directly at her. The muscles in its body contorted as it moved. Covered in rips, bullets wounds, and with the tip of a sword sticking out of its chest. The lips of its mouth curled back over its teeth, blood spurting from every angle, evil and violence on its face as it stormed across the room.

Nancy screamed, her eyes fixed on the monster that ran at her, while her hands pulled each lever, pressed ever switch on their own.

Someone grabbed her.

She screamed again.

It was John.

He began to pull at the switches and levers too.

The monster raised it's scythe-like limb, its teeth almost able to taste flesh as it tore through the remaining debris, swinging its clawed hand around as it sliced its way through the mangled towering mess of the stairs, charging through the remains of tables and chairs, roaring as it sprinted at them.

They were both screaming loudly, both frantically trying to turn off the lights and music, both moving faster than they could, both sweating, covered in dirt, breathing like maniacs as the monster came to get them.

They were going to die.

Kaplan felt his vision blurring, the lights around him disorientating, his mind beating with each heart-felt pain, the voices in his head screaming, reminding him of the pain and agony in his body. Stabbing him with each of his broken bones, torn muscles, cuts, bruises and grazes, his body shattered and hurt. He could feel his teeth shaking, the tips of his fingers twitching with agony, the water in his eyes stinging like bees.

Nancy and John were going to die.

Ria was hurt…badly.

She was gone.

He didn't know where she was. He couldn't find her.

Ria was…dead.

Kaplan felt his heart pounding faster, able to feel the hatred and pain swamping his head, merging together, his anger taking control as though something demonic and evil was born within him. His terror had taken a life of its own and transformed itself into a creature of another Calibur.

He could feel his face contorting in darkness, the lights flashing around, his pupils dilating and pulsing.

He pushed himself to his feet, his teeth gritting to rid himself of the torture, his leg buckled and painful, unable to stand on it properly. His hand gripping at his side, holding a deep pierced cut, able to feel the blood dripping out.

"KAAPLAAAN!!"

Nancy's screams were louder than the music, almost that she might loose her voice.

The monster screamed too, raising it's clawed hand higher.

Kaplan limped forward, pulling something from his belt with a bloody hand, still gripping his side with the other. He held his hand up, grunted in pain as he pulled out the pin and almost tripped forward as he raised it up-

"Nancy, get down!"

Nancy screamed, echoing through the music.

John grabbed her and forced her to jump off the edge of the platform.

The monster roared and turned to face Kaplan.

Kaplan snarled back, letting out a grunt of anger as he threw the grenade.

The monster's eyes went wide as it reared back its head.

The grenade spiralled through the air like a meteor of doom.

Nancy and John hit the ground, dust and dirt burst from under them.

The monster roared with darkness and insanity.

The grenade hit the monster in the front of its heart.

The grenade was pierced by the tip of the sword that stuck from the front of the monster's chest.

The air and smoke around it imploded.

Kaplan shielded his eyes and fell to the ground, letting out a painful cry as he landed on his bad side.

The monster's rage and screams were sliced like a knife.

The grenade crunched inwards and then exploded.

Nancy and John covered their heads, gripping onto each other as the mess flew over them.

Fire and flames spiralled around, casting a splatter of blood and dirt across the walls.

The monster stepped backwards, propelled off its feet, the fire consuming its body as it roared and plummeted through the air.

It came crashing down upon the music platform, its heavy form crushing the stand, the speakers and most of the controls, flattening everything to the floor as the monster landed flat on its back. The earth rumbled when it hit the ground, cracks exploding across the concrete and forcing themselves up the wall behind.

The music was cut short and went silent, leaving nothing but a distant ringing in their ears, along with the lights, which caused them to be thrown into darkness again.

The hilt of the sword was pushed on the floor, the monster's weight on top. It's heavy form forced the blade to sink deep, the hilt disappearing within its back as the tip of the blade pushed further out of its chest, tearing at the beating heart at the same time.

Blood burst from its chest, flooding across the floor with the remains of flesh and charred muscles as the monster went silent, its arms out to the sides, fire still singing the flesh, its head tilted back in a silent scream, blood pouring from it's open lips and onto the concrete. The end of the blade was sticking clearly out the front of its chest, the heart no longer attached to the monster, but impaled on the very tip of the sword.

It beat once, blood spewing from the veins, and then went dead.

No one moved.

Was it dead?

Kaplan could feel the ringing in his ears, watching as John helped Nancy to her feet, holding onto her tightly, pulling her to a squeezing embrace as she just shook, rapidly, as though she was being struck by lightning over and over, screaming silent tears into John shoulder, her hands digging into his back as he shook almost as vividly.

The monster wasn't moving…

It wasn't breathing.

It was dead.

Kaplan let out a gasp for air, not sure if he had even been breathing this whole time. Able to hear his heart louder than before, like a drum bouncing from the walls.

The pain, the cut in his back bleeding even more, the grazes on his arms turning red and dirty, cut and bloody. The pain returned with as much sting as previously. He could feel a warm taste on his tongue, spitting out some from his mouth, knowing that his nose was definitely bleeding, and that somewhere on his forehead was a gash too. He limped forward; having the pain bursting it's way up his leg.

Nancy and John had gone quiet, but they were both holding onto each other. But Kaplan stayed silent, not wanting to impede on them, afraid that he might cause a reaction, that the two of them might suddenly break down. He'd promised he would protect them, that he would take care of them and make sure they'd escape from this hell, but he'd caused them more pain than before. He just wanted to help, but every time he did, things seemed to get worse…just like down in The Hive…just like…

…Oh god.

"Ria!"

Kaplan felt it hit him right in the face. She wasn't there. A wall of terror was on him now, his breathing turning rough, pulling in and out with more pain than the first.

Where was she?

"Ria!!"

His shouts were getting more drastic, filled with more worry, more horror. He couldn't see her. What if she…no, she couldn't. He wouldn't let it; he wouldn't be able to cope with it.

There was a cough.

Kaplan let out a gasp of hope, turning to face the bar.

Of course

"Ria?!"

He ran, limping on each step, letting out a cry of pain with each movement, swinging one arm for balance, holding the other over his stomach with its hand on his side, blood dripping onto the floor as he moved towards the bar, blood dripping from his nose and forehead as he breathed each painful breath.

There was another cough.

He moved faster, reaching the bar, almost falling over all the debris and mess that had been scattered everywhere. He moved through the gaping hole where Ria had been thrown through and…

"Oh my god!"

He looked down, feeling his heart clench into a fist and stop.

Ria looked up at him, letting out a strangled cry of surprise. She edged backwards, frightened, shocked. Terrified at the sight of someone standing over her.

Kaplan stepped forward, reaching.

"Nu..hu…I…Kap…"

Her words hardly made sense, being drowned by her breathing and gasps for air, eyes filled with so much water and pain that she couldn't actually see anything.

"I'm here. I'm here"

Kaplan dropped to the ground next to her; able to feel the pain exploding through is knees as he fell to an awkward sitting position, grabbing Ria with both of his bloody and bruised arms.

She let out a cry and grabbed him too, not daring to let go, letting out whimpers of pain and agony into his shoulder. Kaplan just held her, both arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her closer than he'd even done before. The pain in his back, in his chest and arms was unbearable, but he didn't care. He couldn't let go of her, able to see the blood that had soaked her hair, staining her arms with the grazes and places where her skin had been stripped.

Her hands moved from his back and to his arms, gripping tightly onto him as she took her face from where she buried it in his neck. Kaplan looked at her, one hand against the side of her face as he looked deep into her eyes.

He wished he could just take away all the pain with one look, to just hold her and to say that he could make her feel as if she was safe again.

But he couldn't.

He didn't feel as if he could.

He wasn't strong enough for that kind of thing…he wasn't strong enough for most things.

Ria let out a small and strangled cry of pain, tears dripping from one eye-

"M…my...my leg…"

She couldn't get the words out, reaching to her leg with one hand but not daring to touch it. Kaplan followed her gaze, casting his look upon her right leg, feeling the air catch in his throat, a taste of blood and acid on his tongue, the churning feeling in his gut.

Ria's leg…it was twisted.

She was breathing heavily, letting out a cry of pain on each breath, her hand close to holding her leg, but too afraid as it would only hurt more.

"Ria, you…"

Kaplan couldn't get the words out, staring at her leg, which was twisted to one side, bent in an awkward position after she had been propelled through the bar.

"It…it's…dislo…cated…"

Her words were still coming out choked. Kaplan pulled Ria closer, wanting to show her that he was frightened too. But she just let out a sudden gasp of pain, unable to return the gesture.

Nancy and John were now standing behind him, able to see everything that had happened as the dust and dirt that had been in the air was now gone. They both clenched, horrified by what was in front of them. Kaplan gritted is teeth, looking Ria directly in the eyes again-

"Ria, I'm gonna have to…"

He couldn't finish. He didn't want to. The words hurt too much. Ria just nodded-

"Do...it…"

She took in a deep breath and screwed her eyes closed as Kaplan slowly took his arms away from holding her. He shifted on the spot, feeling the jolts and bloody stabs of agony firing their way up his muscles, stinging him from all sides, and trying to make him pass out. He shook his head, wiped the blood, dirt and sweat away from his face with one hand, looking at Ria to ask if she was ready.

"On three"

Her face muscles clenched, she leant up slightly, holding into his arm as tightly as she could, not wanting to cause him any pain, but not wanting to hold anything else, knowing that this was going to hurt like no other. Kaplan placed his hands on her leg, slowly, gently, as calmly as possible, feeling Ria shift suddenly as he increased his grip just a little. She let out a gasp again, as he placed one hand above the knee, and the other below it, preparing to pop her lower leg back into the knee socket. Kaplan knew Ria had her eyes closed, her face pressed against the bicep of his arm, her hands holding it so tight that he knew she was never going to be prepared for this.

Nancy let out a small squeal, knowing what was coming, hiding her face on John's shoulder, who pulled her away, not wanting to see what was about to happen either.

Kaplan waited until they were both gone, and gave one final, sorry look at Ria. He closed his own eyes, not daring to watch. Tightened his jaw muscles and…

"1…2…3"

He almost shouted on the third, managing to muffle it as he buried his own face in Ria's hair. He twisted both hands in opposite directions as soon as he spoke.

There was a crunch.

Kaplan thought he was going to be sick, he could feel his stomach churning. Ria's leg twisted and then snapped under his hands, pulled back into place in a second.

Ria was now screaming, unable to control herself, the pain firing up her leg like a thousand knives and explosives, attacking her all at once. Kaplan didn't waste time, shifting on the spot instantly and grabbing hold of her as if his life depended on it.

She was still screaming, hot and bloody tears dripping down her cheeks, unable to stop the pain that was making her body shudder. Kaplan held her close; his arms wrapped under hers, around her waist, both hands on her back, pulling her closer against him. He couldn't help it.

He just wanted to help her.

He just wanted to hold her.

He just wanted her.

She cried, her arms wrapped tightly around him, with both of her hands gripping onto the muscles of his shoulders and back, her face pressed against the bare and bloody skin of his neck. He could feel her warm tears soaking his skin, but he didn't care. He pulled her closer, tilting his head forward and pushing his face against her shoulder, closing his eyes.

What was he doing?

The thoughts in his head were giving way now, telling him to stop. They were screaming at him to pull back, to stop doing this, to go somewhere else.

_You're not doing this for her._

_You're doing this for yourself._

_You're being selfish._

No!

Kaplan pushed all the thoughts aside with one angry and sad cry into Ria's neck.

They shouldn't be here.

The two of them shouldn't have to go through this.

He wished that everything hadn't happened this way.

He wished that the two of them were far away from this, away from this pain and darkness, not having to fight for their lives, just resting together, calmly, talking, being with each other in silence, in each other's company.

Not here.

Kaplan could feel it happening, feeling his eyes go cloudy. He couldn't help it; he didn't care if Nancy or John saw him. He didn't care what people thought of him; he just couldn't hold it in.

The younger two had thought he and Ria were so strong, but that wasn't true. He'd been so frightened; terrified for his life; unaware of what he had been doing when he'd been fighting for his life just then. And Ria too, he'd panicked so much when he'd seen her.

They weren't strong, he realized, they never had been.

No one was.

Ria lifted her head, tears streaming down her face, holding Kaplan as tight as she could, knowing that she shouldn't be doing this either, but it didn't matter any more, she couldn't stop it.

Kaplan lifted his own head, realizing that she had moved, tears forming in his own eyes, terrified at what had happened to her, and filled with his own pains, not sure if he could even stand up any more.

They pressed their heads together, noses touching, eyes closed.

Kaplan could feel Ria's breathing, shaking wildly, choking each time she took one in and then let it out, hot and full of agony.

But…it felt…the feeling of her breath.

It was like a warm shower.

Kaplan's hands moved higher up her back, hearing the screams in his head shouting at him to end this madness, hitting him each time, jabbing him with swords of fire, telling him that everything he was thinking was wrong and bad, and that it wasn't right.

But he didn't care, the pain was too much, he just wanted to…

Ria's nose pushed harder against his, and he pushed back, able to feel her salty hot tears on his face. She let out a whispered cry…

"…Kap…"

But that was all he got out of her, before he moved his face closer. Kaplan didn't care any more, he didn't care about rules, about the thoughts in his head, about the dangers or the things that might happen or the secrets.

He'd almost lost her.

He thought she was dead.

She almost had died.

He never wanted to loose her again.

His hands tightened on her back and pulled her towards him in one quick movement. An outburst of breath managed to escape from his lips as Ria wrapped her arms around his neck and held the back of his head, pulling herself closer before either of them realized what they were doing.

He kissed her, ferociously, deeply, wanting so much to be closer.

This was something that he never thought would come between them, something that he was sure she wouldn't return.

But she was kissing him back, her hand gripping at the hair on his head, her other hand having slid inside one of his t-shirt's sleeve, so she could feel the sweaty and bood-soaked muscles on his back. Her tears now pressed against the skin on his cheeks, her eyes shut tight. Her lips pressed against his.

He pushed back, feeling the blood on her face staining his. And able to feel his chest pushed up against hers with each breath.

Kaplan moved his head, tilted it to the side and pulled her closer, wanting to be closer, able to feel her hips touching his. He felt her lips part, knowing that she didn't want to let go either. He reciprocated, parting the gap between his own lips, able to feel the tip of his own tongue touch hers, wrestling with each other, wrapping with each other and dancing, as though that was something he and Ria could never actually do.

He wanted more.

He wanted her closer, to be with him, holding him, wrapping with him and rolling with him just like their tongues.

But that wouldn't happen.

Not now.

Not when he realized that this place was more dangerous that when it had been in The Hive. It didn't matter how hard to two of them tried; they would never make it out of here alive.

He would never be able to have that moment with her, in the real world, in a real house; it didn't matter where, just as long as it was with her.

He wanted to tell her, to let he know just how he felt, and what he wanted to do with her, and be with her, and see with her.

He wanted to say to her that he…he…

But he couldn't do it.

He wanted her more than anything in the world, but that was one thing he knew he could never reach. He wasn't that sort of person. He wasn't strong enough. He could fight, barely, still with his tail between his legs, frightened of everything around him. But when it came to this, he couldn't…

Ria pulled back now, and so did Kaplan. The two of them knew that they should never have done this.

But it was too late now.

Ria pushed her face against his, kept her eyes closed, and then buried her face in his neck again, able to feel him shifting, pulling her closer as he buried his face in her neck too. The pain in her leg was fading away, going numb, but the pain in her heart was stabbing.

She wanted him too, just as much as he wanted her. She wanted to hold him and be with him as much as he wanted to lay and to sit with her, but no…she couldn't.

Ria had the cold feeling in her heart. She knew that even if the two of them did make it out of here alive, even if they managed to find a place to be with each other, then this would never work. No matter how much she wanted to be with him, even if they ran away together, the two of them would never be able to stay that way.

Her past wouldn't let it happen.

They never let her have anything she wanted from life.

Ever since she saw Kaplan, ever since she had locked eyes with his dark and memorable face, she knew that he was one of those things.

One of those things she could never have.

And even though she'd just done the most intimate she had done so far with him, she could tell in her heart that it would never be able to go much further.

She couldn't be with him.

She couldn't stay.

Her life had all been a lie.

She couldn't drag him into it.

Ria felt new tears in her eyes as she moved on the spot and pulled Kaplan closer, pushing her face closer against his neck, wanting to feel everything she could get out of this moment, wanting to put it in a box and keep it forever. Wanting to place it in a picture that she could look at every day.

She took in a wavering and shaking breath, able to feel his warm and smothering smell, the sweating and bloody muscles of his neck touching one hand, the dirt and painful cut on his back touching the tips of the fingers on her other hand. She felt him tighten his grip more, and for the life of her she tried to tighten her grip too, but she couldn't…

If she did then she knew she would never be able to let go.

Kaplan was crying silent and cold sobs in her shoulder, smothering the noise in her neck and hair. But she didn't care if he made any noise, because she felt the same. She wished she could listen to his voice always. But she couldn't.

She hid her face in his shoulder more than before, trying to escape the images and flashes of thoughts and memories that began to bombard her mind.

Everything from her past seemed to be screaming at her.

She tried to push them away.

But she knew that even if she succeeded, she would never be able to stop them from returning.

Ria could feel herself crying again, but she didn't let herself stop. She deserved herself this much. She wanted more of what she couldn't have.

Kaplan moved his head and kissed her, on the neck, over and over, squeezing her as though she were his life aid.

She wanted to join, to holding him and move against him. But she couldn't.

Her past would never allow it.

She cried.

Damn them.

Kaplan could hear the sound of her sobs on his shoulder, mixing with the noise of his own, muffled and hardly audible cries of anger and pain. But he covered his own as he pressed his lips against her neck as hard as he could, wanting to show that he could give her more, wanting to hold her tighter and closer.

But he couldn't.

He didn't have the strength left in his body, let along the courage in his mind.

It was never going to happen like that.

His future would never be that way.

She would never be a part of it.

Kaplan knew she wanted the same thing, and Ria knew he did too. The two of them wanted nothing else but to be together. But they would never be allowed that.

Such a thing was never meant to be.

* * *

_wipes away the tears Now you see why I wanted this alone?  
__It's one of my favorites so far, not just because of the sudden moment of need between Kaplan and Ria, but because I was happy how the rampage of the Tyrant T63 managed to develop their relationship (Remember, the Tyrant that Cain was talking about in an earlier chapter). Im ranting here, but I really enjoyed writing this. I actually had my eyes misting up towards the end there, mainly because I know what it is that's stopping them.  
__It's so hard, I want to tell all you lot everything, but it'll ruin it. Trust me, it'll all be explained in the final chapters and then more in the next story.  
__But basically, Kaplan and Ria are like two halves of a puzzle that doesn't quite fit, you know? Kaplan's too afraid of his future and the decisions he might make, and Ria's too frightened of her past and the decisions that she did make.  
__There, I've said enough. I can't write anymore before I burst into tears._


	21. Overload

_I AM BACK!! Mwahahaha!_

_I bet you all thought I had gone for good eh? NO! You can never get rid of Xmaster … Ahem. Anyway, suffice to say, I have been busy. (I know I always say that, but this time, I mean major busy) Moved house, have a partner, living together, new job, decorating home, buying lots of furniture and computers, got very sick, few family troubles, and a whole fuck load of work. If you really want to find out what has been going on, then you can all visit my new website, with blogs about everything I have been doing :D_

* * *

**The Void Of Existence**

* * *

Overload

* * *

"We can't keep zis up!!"

Nicholai's shouts were getting louder every time. Still as serious as normal, and stone cold, but more frustrated and sharper. They'd been fighting off the wave of horror for almost two hours now; he wasn't so sure, everything was happening so fast that he couldn't quite remember. It was like a daze, like a dream, everything flashing and blurring into each other. The back of his mind seemed to have just taken control. It felt as though his whole body was literally fighting without his mind.

He grunted just as a person lunged at him from behind, narrowly missing him as he span out of the way and slammed the butt of his rifle into their face, sending a wave of blood and fragments of skull onto the window of a nearby police car. The person hit the floor and he returned to firing.

"We have to retreat!"

His orders were deadly serious, but Carlos was shaking his head with disagreement, with long brown strands of hair flicking in front of his eyes.

"No, we hold his position as long as we can!"

"The position is already taken!"

Nicholai fired, the gun exploding almost as loudly as he had shouted, with his eyes motioning to the chaos around them. A police officer screamed, just as a group of people emerged from the shadows and pulled him to the ground, ripping through the cries of pain and horror with greedy hands. Their faces buried in the red gore and painful shouts, and their eyes as bright as milky blue fire.

Another police officer rushed past, crouching behind a car door, shouting on a radio for backup. But there was no one to be sent, there was no backup. The backup were either already here or dead, or somewhere else, and dying. The only thing that came was the light drizzling of rain, covering the whole scene in a thin layer of mist, lit up by the lights of car fires and police sirens filling the air. The atmosphere seemed to dance with death. The red and blue colours beamed across the walls of the buildings around them. A shotgun went off just as another officer fired into a woman that approached. She stumbled, fell onto her hands and knees, and crawled forward slightly, before pushing herself up and tripping back onto her feet.

Bullets flew through the air like a knife in paper, tearing at the black night. Everything was impossible to imagine. But Nicholai ignored all this, and continued to fire over the bonnet of a police car, having positioned himself behind one.

Carlos was next to him, pushing himself up against the wall of a building, firing through the rain and flashing lights, upon a couple of people that stumbled down the pathway towards him.

There was another scream as a police officer was pushed to the floor, grabbed by the leg, and pulled into the throng of the advancing line of people, his screams shrouded by the mass that swarmed around him. The line continued to push forward, relentlessly and with more anger and hunger with each passing second. The front line was being pounded with bullets, pushed to the floor and forced down by the lead that entered their fragile bodies. Only to rise up again with eyes of renewed anger and gluttony.

Carlos pushed from the wall, running across the pavement and past a couple of officers and their pursuers. He ran past, a person lurched forward, but he hit them in the side of the face with the butt of his rifle, and continued forward, only to then dramatically throw himself behind a police car and roll into a crouch next to Nicholai.

Nicholai rolled his eyes, speaking normally, letting his voice melt with the noise and chaos around-

"Over zee top"

"What?!

Carlos screamed in his ear, but Nicholai just gave him a blank look and then continued to fire. Carlos flicked his hair out of the way, and turned, scanning around for his second comrade.

"Yuri!?"

"Here!"

Yuri called from behind, waving one hand quickly from where he stood. At the end of an alleyway, leading onto the road, as he fired into the mist and fog, taking down people that threatened to emerge.

There were screeches of tire wheels as one of the armour trucks drove towards them. Nicholai cursed and Carlos watched with slight surprise as the officer who was driving, simply raced past them, in the direction of the large crowd that pushed forward, and continued to drive. Carlos flinched ever so slightly, watching the bodies of people that began to slam into the front of the truck, being flung to the side or crushed under wheel, sprays of water and red ink flung from the side or pushed into the ground.

The tires halted, the pressure of the people around slowing him down, and the amount of bodies under wheel making it impossible to continue. The officer climbed through the back, rifle in hand, shouting as hands smashed through the windows and scraped at the metal. Pushing on the roof hatch and climbing up onto the top, where he took position and began firing upon the heads of people below. Finding it hard to balance as the truck shook with the hands that pounded upon it. Carlos shook his head and began firing also, having a slight moment of relapse at the sudden heroics of a few police officers.

Yuri did the same, unloading his clip into the bodies that stumbled from the shadows and mist. His gun clicked, the clip now empty, and he cursed under his breath. His hand wiped away some sweat on his face, using his other hand to eject the empty clip onto the floor. Looking around, scanning the area, he grabbed a full clip from the back of his belt and slammed it into the butt of his rifle and…

A door next to him exploded outwards, taking him by surprise, as it's wooden frame hit him in the chest and sent him sprawling onto his back. He yelped in shock and pain, hitting his head upon the concrete floor, dazed and confused as he pushed the wooden door off, only to have the body of someone throw them selves upon him.

He cried in fright, as the person had pushed their way through a door next to him, knocked him to the ground, and had their hands gripped around his neck and arm. Yuri didn't have time to react, as their face was already up against him, snarling with darkness and menace in their eyes, and their teeth sinking into the warm and soft flesh of his shoulder.

"Shit!!"

The pain fired its way across his body, able to feel the blood seeping from the holes within his shoulder, only to be lavishly consumed by the person that had latched them selves onto him.

"Yuri!"

Carlos had noticed, his friend now fighting to push off the person upon him, as their mouth stayed clamped around his shoulder, muffled snarls and snorts from their nose and mouth, in anger and hunger, unwilling to let go.

Carlos gritted his teeth, pulling one of his combat daggers from his belt and hurling it through the air. It's blade carving through the rain, until a sudden sound of sharpened metal pierced the person's head like butter, and imbedded itself in their brain. The person shuddered and froze, their mouth opening upon reflex.

Yuri pushed them off.

"Yuri?! You okay?!"

Carlos was shouting just as he rushed to help his comrade. But Yuri flexed his shoulder slightly, frowning in disgust, but letting out a small noise of reassurance-

"Uh-huh!"

And then whipped a grenade from his own belt, pulled the ring and…

"Bite this!"

…Threw it over his shoulder and down the alleyway into the crowd of people that had now gained ground. Carlos threw himself to the floor, grabbed the door that had knocked Yuri down, and pulled it up for cover.

There was a split second, just before the ground ruptured with vibrations, and fire exploded within the alleyway, throwing bins and rubbish into the air and to the floor, tearing through the bodies of those that had been around like play-dough. The ground softened and calmed as the fire died down and the remained bodies of their pursuers fell into the concrete and dirt.

Carlos looked up, checking that the coast was clear, and wiped the rain and dirt from his forehead again, pushing the door away, standing to his feet, and pulling Yuri up with him.

"Okay?"

Yuri just nodded in answer, checking his shoulder again. The skin on his shoulder had been pierced, and a layer of flesh was gone. He could feel his stomach convulse, the testosterone in his body subside, and the pain in his shoulder take control. He shook his head, focused his eyes, and raised his rifle. Carlos did the same, and was about to turn back, when they both noticed a police officer that was approaching them from behind. Yuri went to help him, but the officer stumbled, his pale blue eyes looked up, his hands reached out…

And Nicholai spun on the spot and fired through the gap between Carlos and Yuri's faces, into the skull of the officer that had so nearly latched himself onto them. The body rolled to the floor and froze. And Nicholai simply walked up to the other two and shouted-

"We are leaving! Now!"

Screams of officers had begun to increase. The officer upon the top of the truck had now run out of ammo, and was resorting to swinging the butt of his gun upon the heads of the people below. But their hands continued to pound upon the sides of the truck, pushing, forcing it. The truck shook, picked up momentum, now shaking side to side. The officer lost his balance, shouted in fright and surprise, and then fell backwards, into the crowd of hands below, being torn apart with screams of horror.

The woman that had been shot earlier was now fired upon again by the same officer, her hands so close, but the bullet hitting her square in the face, resulting in the back of her head opening up in a sudden crevasse of blood. She hit the ground, and was trampled on by the feet of the others that followed her. Their minds were careless towards their fellow infected, unaware of the mass of cold and lifeless bodies that were trudged into the floor. Their eyes transfixed on those that were still moving.

The police officer with the shotgun fired into a group of people, resulting in a scattered shot that made a few of them stumble. But there were too many. A person lunged, pushing themselves upon the other side of the car door, their face only managing to be stopped by the window. He pushed himself inside the car, crawling backwards over the passenger seat, the handbrake and onto the drivers seat, kicking the head of a person that tried to follow him into the car. He righted himself, turned the key, pushed the gas … and a pair of bloodied hands smashed through the window next to him. He cried in agony, slipping the hands off his head and he leaned back onto the passenger seat, pulled up his shotgun again, and fired into the face of the person that was now trying to crawl through the drivers window.

He kicked the body out, sat back in the drivers seat, and pushed on the gas, driving through the crowd of people that had swarmed the car, unable to see where he was going until-

A lamppost

He hit it full on, with no seatbelt.

He shouted suddenly, cut off when his face collided with the steering wheel.

People emerging from alleyways all down the road, the main line, the main crowd, having pushed so far forward that the remaining police officers had to move back, screaming as they were then caught by those that were appearing from the alleys to the sides. Firing in all directions, firing like crazy, hoping that someway they could escape.

But it was a futile effort as the crowd soon overcame all their efforts.

Carlos and the other two just ran, sprinting down the dark alleyway, taking out anyone that approached, able to hear the screams of agony and pain from behind them, but not daring to look back as the remaining officers were soon taken over by the crowd. Like a wave of blood and darkness, hands grabbing at them from all sides, bodies pulled to the ground, police pushed upon bonnets of cars, screaming for their lives, running away.

"Keep running!"

Carlos's shouts were evidently horrified, his long brown hair bouncing around, the belts on his uniform clinking with equipment.

Yuri was next to him, his rifle pumping up and down in his arms, his eyes frantically looking around, pained by the bloody mess that was left of his shoulder.

While Nicholai brought up the rear, a cold expression set on his face.

Murder set in his eyes.

* * *

Charles pushed his glasses further up his nose, feeling more and more anxious as time went on. All he could do was sit here and watch as events unfolded. He was useless. He couldn't help. He was relying on other people … on strangers. On people he didn't know he could even trust.

But what else could he do?

Nothing…exactly. So his plan would just have to work.

He'd formulated his idea a few moments ago, and had begun hacking into the Raccoon City Telephone Grid. But he had sworn there was a noise outside his tent. So he'd instantly stopped what he had been doing. He'd frozen on the spot, minimized the screen so no one could see what he was looking at, and sat still for what had felt like hours. He couldn't take any chances. If someone found him out, or walked in, then his cover would be blown and his daughter's life…it would be forfeit.

He couldn't let himself think of the outcome. He didn't have the strength for that.

_Daddy's coming, Angie_

That was all he could think of, spinning around his mind, over and over like a horrific carousel. His eyes squinted and watered, still watching his computer screen as the chaos and destruction evolved. The rain was still a persistent light cloud, not heavy, yet not clear. He hated weather when it couldn't make up its mind. But all the same, he could hear it patting gently on the isolated tent around him, mixed with the whir of machinery, which stood all around, hiding him from the view of the door. If possible, it would give him a second to hear anyone come in and close his work down before they noticed.

He clicked on his keypad, receiving data from a different surveillance camera, and sat with silent dread in his heart. He could clearly make out a group of three men running past. Sprinting down a long and derelict alleyway, smoke obscuring the view. The group looked frantic and rushed, their faces sweeping this way and that, their guns aiming at even the smallest of movements. But it was then that Charles noticed the groups of shadows, outlines of shapes…the silhouettes of people emerging through the clouds of steam and mist, pursuing their victims down the narrow and dirty alley.

Things were getting worse than he thought. Why had Umbrella let such a thing get so out of control?

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand, straining to rid himself of a headache that was beginning to get increasingly painful. Staring at a computer screen for too long wasn't good for your health, although he doubted whether people such as Umbrella would even care about that. No pain no gain, was the saying. And with that, he sighed and looked back to his computer screen.

He had to be patient, and just wait. He'd find a way to get in contact; he just had to keep fighting for it. He couldn't give up now, not just yet.

Never.

His mind was only on one thing

"_Don't worry, Angie. Daddy's coming"_

And with that, he continued to search.

* * *

Nothing

Which was enough to be thankful for. Thankful that they still had lots of fuel left, thankful that they hadn't been spotted by anyone yet, and thankful that nothing had decided to appear from the night. Well, considering they were on the flat space of a roof in downtown Raccoon City, it was doubtful that there was going to be anything up here. But they knew well enough not to count on that for too long, after all, there were always bigger threats to worry about. It was better to be cautious.

Lea frowned to herself, scanning the rooftop once more, still seeing that there was nothing around. She wasn't going to take any chances while they were here. The summer rain had begun to pick up again, casting everything in a blurry sheet of water and mist, so any number of things to appear right in front of her. It wasn't a nice thought, but she had to concentrate and stand guard.

They'd stopped to re-fuel. Originally, their plan that Richard would keep flying in the sky while Lea refueled the tank from the inside, but it hadn't really worked…mainly because Richard said that if they found a safe enough place to land, they could refuel and let the chopper cool down at the same time. Besides, they didn't want the engine overheating and exploding on them, not that the chopper was a bad one, it was top of the range, but they just wanted to be careful. There was no such thing as being over cautious in this place. So, Lea just waited for him to finish-

"Rich, are you almost done?"

Lea cast a look over her shoulder, keeping both hands firmly around her Tactical 12. Richard was currently standing at the side of the chopper with is back to her. A large red can filled with petroleum was in his hands as he lifted it up and poured the liquid into a nozzle, leading to the tank. It was obviously heavy, thanks to the muscles on his arms flexing beyond normality. He let out a small gasp for air and nodded, casting a short glance back at her-

"Y-Yeah…almost done"

Lea nodded back, even though he wasn't looking, and continued to concentrate on scanning the roof. It wasn't huge or anything, but there were certainly enough places to hide on it. Big blocks of concrete which were part of the roof, viaducts that stuck out of the ground and a few pipes, with some doors leading to emergency stairs. Lea never could understand that. Why would emergency stairs lead you up to the roof? As if it were any safer. She frowned to herself again and pushed her questions about the ways of life aside.

Silence.

Except for the droning patter of the rain on the concrete, and tapping as it hit the metal of the chopper, plus the gushing noise of Richard re-fuelling the tank.

But nothing else…

There was a bleeping noise from somewhere inside the chopper, causing her to loose concentration for a moment, her gun rattling as she threw a glance to Richard. He'd paused too and looked at her with the same expression, rain water dripping from his blonde hair, making streams that poured over his face and down his body.

"You go. I'll finish re-fuelling"

Richard motioned towards the chopper with his head and went back to his job. But Lea hesitated and disagreed-

"No, you get it. Its safer if I stay on guard"

Neither of them moved for a second as the bleeping noise continued. But Richard nodded slowly, pulling the can from the side of the chopper and placed it on the floor with an outtake of breath, grabbing the cap from the ground, he screwed the lid shut and then climbed into the side of the Chopper. He stepped towards the front, his black boots clomped on the metal floor, wiping the rain from his face with one hand as he reached over the front seats and grabbed something that had been lying there.

A satellite phone

It was bleeping. Not loudly, but loud enough so they could hear it.

Richard opened the aerial, pressed the answer button, and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"God, I thought you'd never pick up, man!"

Richard rolled his eyes, knowing instantly who it was. He took a step back from the seats, looking to his left and out of the side door, making sure that Lea was okay. He'd hear if anything was wrong, but there was no way he'd take a chance out here. Richard sighed to himself and answered-

"You took your time to phone us, didn't you?"

There was a laugh from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, well…figure I'd let you two hang on limbo for a bit"

Richard sighed louder this time, causing Lea to look over her shoulder and glance his way. She raised an eyebrow, standing in the rain on her own as she continued to get soaked. She certainly was a pro at her job. Richard pulled the phone from his ear-

"It's Karl. Finally decided to call us"

Lea's facial expression softened. She smiled and nodded at the same time, obviously relieved that he'd finally called-

"I was starting to think he'd got shot down or something"

She was joking, of course, but it still made Richard smile nervously-

"Nah, he's only just left. He's on his way"

Lea nodded and sighed-

"Well it's about bloody time"

Richard let out a laugh and placed the phone back to his ear.

"Did you get all that?"

He waited, just about managing to hear a muffled laugh from the other side-

"Of course I did. You got yourself a fine one there, Richard"

Karl was deadly serious about his words, which sounded slightly strange, but Richard knew what he meant. And in all honesty, it was true. Richard felt a smile play at his lips, knowing full well what he had. Heck, he'd even tried to persuade her to stay away from this huge mess, and that he'd take someone else with him to investigate. But Lea had gotten pissed off at him for saying that, and she'd said that she had as much right to come and help, seeing as Jill and the others were her friends too. And plus, it was her job, not just his. He remembered having felt guilty about what he had said, and had apologized. But thankfully she hadn't been that angry, and had understood why he'd asked her to stay away. She said she was going to ask the same thing. Richard felt a cold breath fill his lungs as he answered Karl-

"Yeah…I know"

He was looking at her now, pale sea colored eyes watching her, as she stood there…silently…motionlessly.

"Don't let a girl like that get away from you. The best thing you'll ever have!"

Richard sighed again. Karl could really get annoying some times. He'd been like that ever since they'd met back at Uni, but they'd stayed in contact. After the mansion, he'd gotten a call from Karl saying that he'd heard about the commotion and the things they had told Chief Irons, and that they had all been disbanded, and that he wanted to help them out. The thing was – 'they' – was now just Lea and himself. Jill had stayed in Raccoon City, Chris had gone to Europe (Something about his sister) Barry had disappeared with his family down south, while Rebecca had simply just vanished (Although he'd heard a rumor that Lea knew, and that it had something to do with a guy, Billy something? He didn't know) so it really wasn't much of a team, rather…a small group. That was how Karl had joined him and Lea anyway, along with a few other guys that Karl knew.

Richard smiled, remembering that first time he'd introduced Karl and Lea-

"Yeah yeah, Karl. Anyone would think you like her"

There was a snort from the other side of the line-

"I do!"

"Karl?"

Richard's eyebrows were raised, although Karl's words weren't new to him. Karl had said much worse things even when Lea had been sitting right next to him. It was quite worrying actually.

"So, where are you two?"

"We're heading to the police station, there's bound to be survivors there"

There was a pause

"Richard, your thing can't hold more than six people"

"Yeah, precisely, that's why you should have been here by now"

Richard felt the outburst come suddenly, not really sure where it had come from. But it was replied to, by as much denial and defense from Karl-

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on. I'm coming"

And with that, the line went dead. Richard sighed. Karl had a tendency to just cut off like that. Richard pushed the aerial back in, and clipped it to the back of his belt, shifting the weight around to make sure that nothing fell off. Lea's voice came from outside-

"Is he coming?"

"Yeah"

Richard nodded as he climbed out of the chopper quickly, able to feel the rain pouring over him again. It must have sped up while he'd been talking to Karl, as it was literally pounding down onto the ground, with more rain than before splashing on the shoulders of his black combat jacket. He squinted his eyes, not bothering to wipe his hand through his hair, as it would only get wet again. He bent down, grabbed the can of petroleum from the ground, unscrewed the cap, lifted it back up with a hefty breath, and began pouring the rest of it into the tank.

The two of them didn't make any noise for a moment, but Lea's voice broke it after a few seconds.

"Um…Richard…"

She wasn't quite sure of what she was saying, he could tell. But he answered-

"Yeah?"

…And she voice replied with sudden seriousness-

"I think we're being spied on"

* * *

Rain felt her fist unclench, and the burning desire to do more damage subside as she took three deep breaths and stepped away. The body that she'd just literally decapitated with one kick fell to the ground with a muffled and squelching thump. The head rolled to the side slightly, revealing some of the neck muscles and the spine where it had almost disconnected, and fell silent.

She sighed, turned on the spot and rekindled the grip on her MP5. The other two hadn't made a noise the whole time. Well, unless you count the snap when J.D had twisted the head of a woman that had sprung on them a moment ago. But it was nothing too serious, so they continued walking.

The alleyway was dark, smelly, and as though the contents of everyone's sinks had bubbled up from the sewers. It wasn't nice. Like a massive stinking cloud of white, billowing from the air vents on the side of the walls. There was a light drizzle of rain coming from the dark sky again, forcing Rain to narrow her eyes to focus on everything. She wasn't using the torch, mainly to conserve power, just incase they got stuck in another…she shuddered…spider situation. Rain thought that she was going to be sick. A horrible crawling sensation made its way up her back. She shook her head forcefully and took a deep breath. God she hated spiders.

There was a cough from her side, from Lewis. He actually looked like 'sick' itself. Tired eyes, rain on his face, having zipped up his brown leather jacket, sinking his head into the large collar that he'd pulled up, with strands of brown hair hanging over his eyes. Rain thought he looked like one of those weird things from that children's program. What the hell were they called? She shook the thought from her mind, and realized that this whole time the two of them had only talked about – 'What do you think is going on?' – 'Are you okay' – and – 'Why is J.D such an asshole' … okay, maybe not the last one. But the thought was something that bought a dark smile to her face. God, if only J.D could read her mind, then he'd end up having an epileptic fit, and having multiple spasms across the floor.

And again, that was something that made her have to stifle a laugh. It was so much fun taking the piss out of some one right next to you without them even knowing. Rain sighed in her head, and decided she should ask him-

"So tell me a bit about yourself"

Lewis seemed to jump right out of his coat in surprise, having completely unexpected her voice. He looked at her, pushing his hair from his eyes and raised an eyebrow-

"What?"

Rain raised her own eyebrow-

"Hey, I saved your frickin' life"

Lewis didn't say anything, making Rain sigh even louder, adding the typical over-the-top roll of the eyes-

"I should at least get to know the person I kept alive. Never know. I might have saved the life of a psycho"

Then again, saving the life of a psycho in this place wasn't so bad, because then she could just let him loose on all the nasties that crawled around, like a mass-murdering lawnmower, or like some sort of pet. Rain could see the image materialize in her mine, making her smile again-

"_Aw, such a cute little animal you have there. What is it?"_

"_A psycho. Makes a excellent guard"_

Putting Lewis on a leash would definitely solve the problem of loosing him, but then again, she doubted he'd like it…or maybe he would. Eww, okay, maybe not. The idea of Lewis being a complete psycho sounded a little more enticing that him wearing bondage. Although, from the looks of him, she doubted it would be that bad…he looked quite nice…how old was he again? 25? She'd always liked guys with long hair…

Okay, why the fuck was she thinking this? She couldn't even remember what she had originally been thinking about. Sexy Lewis in bondage…uh, okay they weren't good choices of words…psychos…a yeah…psychos. That was what she'd originally been thinking.

He didn't look like the mass-murdering type, but what the hell did she know? Then again, was she a murderer too? She'd just killed enough people to fill up an entire cemetery. What the hell would she do if she were in court? -

"Sorry, your Honor. But I had to kill them, otherwise they'd eat me"

"_I See"_

"_Yeah, and it doesn't really count anyway because they were already dead"_

It sounded completely stupid in its own right, which again made Rain just smile even more. God, thinking to herself was so much fun sometimes. Even more so than arguing with J.D…no, scrap that. Arguing with J.D was definitely near the top. But the thought of Lewis in bondage was the funniest…fuck, she felt so much like a complete pervert…but who could blame her…what would J.D do if he had to wear bondage too? She couldn't stop laughing to herself. God, she'd have to get a picture of the two of them someday.

Rain sighed…wait…she realized that Lewis had actually been walking next to her, talking the whole time about his completely life, and she'd just missed the entire thing. Oh, crap.

"…Led a pretty much normal life, you know?"

Lewis looked at her, with the sort of expression that said – "So, are you going to ask me anything now? About everything I just said" ... but Rain didn't dare. So she just nodded slowly, using the universal answer, keeping her eyes on the path ahead while making sure that J.D was somewhere near by (Just in case this guy really was a psycho, and had actually said so when she wasn't listening)

"Really?"

Her words were simple, but it was enough to make Lewis smile and nod-

"Yeah"

Rain sighed in her head, thank fuck for that. Nope, not fuck, thank the bondage. Rain laughed to herself again.

"So how about you?"

Rain whipped her head round and looked at him-

"Me?"

Lewis nodded-

"Yeah, tell me about you"

His eyes showed that no matter what she was going to say, he was most likely going to go all mushy-mushy and think its amazing. He reminded her of a girl back at school actually. But that was years ago, thank god. And besides, that girl didn't like bondage…oh for god sakes this was getting ridiculous. Rain rolled her eyes upwards; taking her mind of the dancing leather clothes that had formed their own stage performance in her head, singing with high-pitched voices. All this death and destruction really was getting to her head.

"_You_ know. Rebel teenager. Shit like that"

It was all true, heck she'd been right up there with the best of them. Sneaking out of her bedroom window at night, going out with boys on big Harley-Davidsons, clubbing at back-street heavy metal gigs, sneaking into bars and what not.

"Drugs, rock, sex and drink?"

Lewis seemed to have just read her like an open book. But Rain let out a laugh-

"Could you blame me?"

Lewis laughed back and shook his head-

"Nah, I was the same. My folks were way too pushy though. Hardly got a chance to go anywhere without them breathing down my neck"

Lewis cupped his hands over his mouth and made the trade-mark noise of Darth Vader-

"Where are you going, my son"

-Which instantly made Rain burst into laughter (resulting in a strange and annoyed look from J.D, who was walking in front, because he was missing out on all the fun) Rain took a deep breath and calmed down, shrugging as she spoke-

"Yeah, my parents…they weren't together, so…you know. I could run between. Get up to stuff, and they'd just use that as an excuse to fight…"

She trailed off and stopped. She didn't really care any more about it…well that was a lie; she cared as much as any person who'd had their entire childhood life destroyed by one simple thing. It had been the typical stepparent scenario. But there was no need for her to dwell on it. It wasn't going to help her. She shook the memories aside as Lewis gave her a nudge-

"Sounds cool"

She looked at him, thankful for him being so easy to get along with, but she shook her head-

"Not really"

"Why?"

Rain opened her mouth to answer but she stopped herself-

"Nah, forget I said it"

"Go on"

Lewis had obviously spotted that she had wanted to say something else. But she didn't want to. It wasn't really any of his business.

"Drop it, I didn't mean it like that"

Lewis pulled a face and sighed-

"Come on, Rain"

Rain frowned. She just told him that she didn't want to say. For fuck sakes, didn't people in this day and age ever listen to you. Rain clenched one hand and narrow her eyes-

"I said drop it, man"

She quickened her pace and walked ahead, moving past J.D and to the front. She wasn't really sure why she did it; then again, she knew she was trying to avoid the subject … so … she didn't want to think about it. It had been none of Lewis' business, and he'd kept asking even after she told him she didn't want to. That was one of the many things that always pissed her off. What was it with people and pushing their noses in her business? Man, the thoughts just kept flooding in. She hated her family.

Lewis just stared at her back with confusion, not really sure what to do. What was wrong? He'd been polite about it, hadn't he? Then he noticed that J.D had slowed down, and was now walking next to him. Lewis had to ask-

"What did I say?"

J.D looked directly at him-

"Too much"

"Oh"

Lewis felt a bit silly actually, but J.D just elbowed him and sighed-

"She's fine. Just don't go pissing her off. Rain's not good when she's in a mood"

Lewis pulled on another smile-

"Which is most of the time"

J.D looked at him, a bit shocked that he'd even dared to say that. What if Rain had heard…oh god.

"That easy to spot, was it?"

Lewis shrugged-

"Nah, people are easy to read in general"

J.D looked at him, and then to Rain's back, realizing that it kind of _was_ easy. She got annoyed about the smallest of things, even in the middle of having a fun conversation with someone. Rain didn't really have much tolerance for anything. And thinking about it, there were so many things that J.D knew about Rain, without even realizing it. The rolling of her eyes, the constant frowns and dark smiles of gloomy cheekiness. (If that was even possible) People just thought it was hard to read someone because they never really paid attention to it.

J.D nodded to himself-

"Yeah. Rain's kinda like a book I guess"

Lewis looked at him and raised an eyebrow-

"A book?"

J.D nodded, without taking his eyes of Rain. He could feel a small smile across his lips, mainly because he'd noticed that Rain's head seemed to have turn to the side slightly. She definitely had been trying to listen. J.D stifled one of his brooding smiles and leant closer to Lewis' ear, whispering loudly, making sure she heard him-

"A book with problems"

Lewis chuckled, knowing exactly what J.D was going, and copied his loud whisper-

"Rain has problems?"

"I know you're talking about me!"

Rain looked over her shoulder with that annoyed and dark look on her face, breaking into their conversation quickly. She had her teeth clenched together, and both her hands around her MP5. J.D didn't want to push it, mainly because he knew that Rain might end up snapping and filling him with half a ton of lead. But J.D knew her breaking point, and just reveled in pissing her off. He smiled even harder, and began to exaggerate his words-

"Yeah, big ones"

Lewis looked at him, pulling on an over-the-top face of astonishment, acting as though J.D had just let him in on a huge secret-

"Like what?"

Rain's eyes narrowed as she wiped some water from her face and growled at them-

"Im serious!"

J.D and Lewis looked at each other, acting as though they hadn't even heard her, continuing their conversation as if she was invisible. Lewis was listening, pretending as though he was hearing the biggest piece of gossip he had ever heard, while J.D smiled and acted as though he was telling the story of his life-

"Rain … is mentally instable"

"I heard that!"

Rain had now frozen in the spot, a menacing and almost life-defying expression on her face, forcing the two of them to literally bump right into her. J.D looked her directly in the eye and gave her an obviously fake-innocent smile-

"Sorry?"

J.D waited for her to reply. She looked as though she was about to explode. If he gave it any longer, then he wouldn't be surprised if she pulled out a large mallet and went postal on everything around her. Her eyes frowned and she crossed her arms-

"Go screw yourself"

J.D held in a laugh. It was too easy to wind her up-

"That's called masturbation, Rain"

He saw her face drop, almost to the floor. It made it all the more hilarious-

"You're sick"

J.D looked down at himself, checking if he really was sick. But he looked up with a shake of his head-

"I feel fine"

Rain's eyes turned to fire, her hands gripping tighter around her MP5, she was on the verge of snapping, he could tell. But she took a deep breath and smiled. This was the point were she'd usually end up laughing off the anger and joining in, just to spite him.

She sighed-

"_J.D_"

He smiled, leaning forward just to mock her, as he copied her voice perfectly-

"_Rain_"

The two of them were literally like a pair of bickering children. Although, if you added in a ton of sexual tension, ass kicking moves and some guns, then Lewis guessed that was the best way to describe the two of them. He sighed and placed his hands on his hips-

"Do you two _always_ argue?"

J.D and Rain turned to him suddenly with dark and brooding expressions, obviously joking. But they still took him off guard-

"Don't interrupt!"

* * *

"Mack…Mack…I'm just…managing to hear you! Can you see anything?! Can you report on what…happening?!"

The woman's voice over the radio was crackling, cutting in and out of each sentence, blurring the voice and making it sound as though the woman was losing breath.

Mack frowned, looking around, taking in the destruction and carnage that was shown through the windows of his chopper. What was there to report? Chaos and destruction, sure that was all well and good, but he had no idea why, no explanation as to what was causing it. It was frustrating. He couldn't fly any lower mainly because his chopper wasn't able to, and secondly because he had to keep an eye on his surroundings and potential threats.

Mack gritted his teeth. God, he hoped the radio would stop being so stupid. It had been working perfectly fine until a few minutes ago. Why the fuck was it going all shit now? He removed one hand from the control and pushed a long brown strand of hair from his eyes. Maybe shouting would make them hear him better?

"I'm not sure, Cheryl! From what I can see…"

There was a sudden blare of noise from the radio, making him jump, making his hands shudder and cause the chopper to sway from side to side. The chopper whirred and gave a distressed aching sound. He clenched his hand muscles and forced the chopper to steady. Christ, the noise had taken him completely off guard. Mack squinted his eyes and opened them in an attempt to unblock his ears, which had now gone slightly deaf from the sudden scream of static.

The woman's voice made practically no sense anymore-

"…Ma…Hear…ack…"

The radio went dead. Mack frowned through his pilot goggles.

"Hello? … Hello?"

He waited for a moment, but the only response was nothing by silence.

Great.

He'd been talking for only five minutes, having just managed to gain contact with his base, but already he was experiencing difficulty with the equipment. What the fuck was wrong with it? He was sure it had been working this morning, so why the hell was it packing up now? Either he was out of range … no, he knew for a fact that he wasn't … or maybe he'd knocked it, or something was disconnected. Well, either way he couldn't check, because he'd have to take his concentration away from the sky. Which would mean he'd either crash into a building and explode, or be spotted without him realizing, which would then lead to him being chased away or shot down, thus resulting in him either crashing or exploding.

Looks like it was bad either way.

"Oh, come on! Piece of shit!"

He'd resorted to hitting the radio with his hand, repeatedly, harder each time, with his eyes looking directly ahead. The radio shuddered, giving back a few gulps of noise. But nothing was happening. Well duh, since when did something fix it self after being hit repeatedly? Mack felt the anger surge in his shoulders.

"Bah!"

He threw his hand up in frustration and gripped the controls harder than before, hearing the rubber grips on the control stick squeezing under his gloves. Sod it then. He'd just have to keep filming what was going on, and then go back to base in a few minutes.

"This is U-Alpha Base. You are flying in restricted air space. Leave immediately"

Mack jumped, almost taking his hands from the controls as he thought for a second that someone was behind him.

But when the voice continued speaking, he realized that it was coming from the radio. Mack frowned. Well, that sure explained why his contact with News Base wasn't working. It seemed Umbrella was interrupting his signals.

What was their problem? They were sure acting a bit rude. Didn't they have other, much bigger, problems to deal with, rather than telling off News Choppers that happened to fly over the city without permission? Well, the truth was that he didn't just 'happen' to fly over the city, rather, he'd come to see what the problem was, on his own. God he wished he'd asked someone to come along, maybe that hot camera lady he'd talked to earlier this morning? Damn it, he never thought these things through. It hadn't really occurred to him that he'd most likely get bored out of his skull. He'd usually go out alone; besides, it was part of his job. Fly a helicopter, film the world from above, and report about it to base. Being a News Chopper was certainly an easy job.

"Pah, shut up!"

Mack's voice was loud, and in all honesty, peeved. He reached over and switched the radio off, getting tired of the Umbrella guy's constant repeating of orders. He could fly where he wanted, and that was that. So he returned to concentrating on the sky ahead, gripping the controls with both hands. He had everything at his disposal, controls for the chopper and the controls for the camera all at his fingertips. Technology certainly was great nowadays.

Then he froze.

"Wait a sec"

He squinted and strained forward to see well. There was a chopper, another one, just ahead. He was on the verge of turning around and moving in a different direction. But he didn't.

He'd just spent almost an hour trying to out-maneuver, dodge and avoid the many helicopters that littered the sky of Raccoon City sky, mainly because most of them were U.B.C.S and Umbrella S.W.A.T, which would either chase him away or just plainly shoot him out of the sky.

But the one in front wasn't one of those. It wasn't a burly, muscle bound power machine like the other choppers. This one was purely black, metallic, sleek. A stealth chopper. Certainly not something you'd expect to see sneaking around. After all, there were hundreds of those conspiracy theories out there in today's society, and seeing a chopper like this only just roused even more suspicion.

Mack pulled back on the controls and turned so he was facing it directly, making the visual impact of his chopper much less. If there were people down there, then they'd spot him otherwise.

At the moment the black Chopper was down, sitting silently on the top of a building. Mack reached to his side and pulled up a pair of binoculars. By the looks of it there were people down there too. He couldn't go any closer though, in case he was spotted. But he was sure there were people. The side door was open, and by the looks of it, there was someone crouched in the doorway, with a gun. They were just sitting there. Silently. Motionless.

If Mack had to guess, then he'd say that they were either waiting for something or someone, or they were refueling their tanks.

"Hmm…"

He couldn't take his eyes off them. There was something not quite right. He steadied his chopper, tilting the controls, and turned his vessel around, heading to a building near by.

He'd never been one to give up a chance, or to let something pass, and at the moment everything in his mind was screaming-

"_GO MACK GO! FOLLOW THEM!"_

He just couldn't ignore it. His mind was made up. Following them was the only thing he could do. He could hear his mind cheering. God, even his mind had a mind of its own.

* * *

Richard had just finished emptying the contents of the red can into the fuel tank, and then dumped it on the ground. There was no point in taking it with them, because it'd just take up room, and besides, they wouldn't need it. He checked that the tank was closed and the small opening that covered it was closed too-

"Okay"

Lea's eyes were still trained on the roof around them, but by now the two of them were fully aware of the chopper that had been hovering in the distance. The rain had been masking the noise, but Lea had keen eyes anyway. She turned from where she had been aiming, and walked briskly to the chopper, her Tactical 12 held by her side as she grabbed the door and climbed into the side of the chopper.

"When's Karl coming?"

Richard closed the door with a metallic thud and took Lea's gun from her hands-

"Soon…what about our spy?"

Lea shook her head-

"Too small to be military, and certainly not Umbrella, otherwise it wouldn't just be sitting there. Most likely independent…maybe a News Chopper or something similar?"

Richard nodded as he placed the Tactical 12 on the rack on the back wall, clipping it into place, and then stepped round the rail gun that was mounted inside the chopper (So you could fire out the doors if you needed) Lea had already climbed through the gap between the seats, and had settled herself down, clipping herself in and adjusting the earphones and head set. Richard couldn't help but smile, standing just behind her as he leaned on both the seats, looking down at her while she was completely oblivious to his staring.

"Maybe we should…"

She looked up and realized what he was doing-

"…What?"

Richard shrugged slightly and pushed himself through the seats, placing himself on the pilot's chair, sighing as he spoke-

"Nothing"

But Lea gave him one of her trademark smiles of pure mischief, eyeing him up on purpose with that – "I'm gonna stare at you too" – which made him smile back. She tilted her head to the side and then looked away with that strange glisten in her eyes-

"I saw you staring"

Richard smiled-

"Well, I'm allowed to, aren't I?"

He stared at her more, which only forced her to look back. Damn it, Karl was right about her. He certainly felt lucky…he would say that he didn't deserve her, but he didn't think that. They were meant for each other, that's what he thought. They were equals, a team. She looked away-

"Stop it, it's embarrassing"

Richard leaned forward-

"No one's here"

He leant further forward, managing to catch her off guard as she turned to give him a look. She jolted with small amount of surprise, just as he placed a hand on her knee and pushed his lips against hers. She smiled, kissed him back, but then pushed him away gently.

"Richard…now's _not really_ the right time"

He sighed and then gave a small nod, a bit heart struck but fully understanding what she meant. He began to clip his harness on when she continued-

"…_Maybe_…if we finished what we came to do and then went home, _then_ it would be the right time"

He looked at her quickly, seeing that mischievous and almost devil-like grin on her face. That smile, and the way she talked about that sort of stuff were a few of the reasons why he'd fallen for her in the first place. Add to her looks, and the undeniably attractive personality. Who didn't like a woman who could shoot you between the eyes in a 5 miles radius and still look good while doing it? He lifted the switches above him, powering the engines up once again and causing the rotary blades to start spinning. The whole time he had a smile on his face-

"_Well then,_ we better get moving"

* * *

"Come on!"

Jill was still screaming…screaming like a banshee. Where the hell did she get the energy? Her arms were pumping, her legs still racing. It was as though the whole world might crumble around her if she even tried to take a breath. But he was struggling, his breathing rough and wheezy. He couldn't keep up like this for much longer. His legs were giving way, slowly; he could feel his knees aching. He could swear that they were making noises. He spluttered, trying to tell her to stop, or to beg her to at least slow down. But he was trying so hard to just breathe that the words didn't come out. It was nothing more that a low gasp for oxygen.

Terri was the same, just about managing to stay at his side as Jill sped on ahead. They raced past empty cars, past burning vehicles, past fallen lampposts and derelict shop windows where looters had claimed what they could and died while trying. Running over shattered glass, crunching under foot, and wind-torn newspapers, which fluttered in their wake. He was going to trip; he could feel his legs giving way. He couldn't go on much further. His knees, they were going to explode. He couldn't get enough air. His ears had gone stuffy, and his eyes, they felt dry and heavy. He tried to see where he was going but all he could make out were shapes. Peyton wiped his eyes. Making a silent plea in his head that Jill would tire.

"Jill…we…can't…"

Terri's voice was desperate, rough and hard. Her breathing catching between each word, so that she didn't even manage to finish the whole sentence. But Jill cut her off, a shake of her head, with hair flying around, and the wave of one arm as she continued to run like a crazed athlete-

"No! Keep going! Keep running! …"

Jill's words just tumbled out, without care or thought, with a life of its own. Her mind too confused, too crowded and screaming with pain and mess that she wasn't able to concentrate on her speech. They couldn't stop or rest. They had to keep running. Her mind was conjuring up images of the thing behind them. It was after them, Brad had told them. He had told them right before he'd raced off with so much terror and doom over his face. Jill couldn't push the image from her mind. She couldn't stop it from thinking up horrible explanations. Where was he? Why had he run off when she had been there? Why hadn't he just stayed with them? Why hadn't she stopped him?

Jill had to find out, she had to catch him, had to talk to him and get more answers. They couldn't stop to rest. She wouldn't allow it. There was no way she was going to let Brad be caught. There was no way she was going to let Brad stay out here on his own. And there was definitely no way she was going to let that thing catcher her. There was no force in hell that would make her want to see what ever the thing was.

"Jill…I can't…"

Peyton stumbled, his feet literally disappearing beneath him, knees buckling and hands reaching out. But Terri grabbed him, just about managing to wrap her arms around him as she caught him mid-fall. Peyton coughed, as though his legs had literally exploded into flames, tearing at the flesh and stripping away every inch of muscle. His coughing increased, becoming hoarse and deep. It felt as though his throat was a field of nails. His mind was buzzing with static noise, making it impossible for him to concentrate on anything else but the pain throughout his body.

"Jill!"

Terri screamed, louder that she had done before, so loud that Peyton felt his ear disappear. Jill hadn't stopped, complete oblivious to what had happened, still pumping, still racing, too frightened and too full of panic to have even realized. But Terri's voice made her turn. Made her look over her shoulder. Her eyes widened so fast that it looked like she was going to be hit by a truck. She skidded to a stop, span round, with her hair and arms akimbo. And then raced back towards them.

Terri could hear Jill's loud gasps for air. They were being careless. Any number of things could have jumped out on them, and they wouldn't have been ready. Terri felt angry, felt frustrated, tired and confused. In fact, she felt as though she was being the one in charge, as though she was the one having to care for other people when it should have been Jill's job. Of course, she didn't want to get caught, she didn't want to die or find out what that thing was. But she didn't want to do anything that might kill Peyton. Just like all this bloody running was doing.

Before Peyton even managed to say anything, to protest, to try and stand up him self, Jill had already grabbed him with her arm, and pulled him to his feet again, one arm around him as she whipped out her handgun and held it in her free hand.

"Come on"

She was now pulling him along, with a strength that not even she realized she had. But Terri was still clinging onto Peyton's other arm, and she wasn't going to let go.

"No Jill"

Her voice was distinct and determined. Terri felt slightly surprised at how dark it had come out. But it worked. Jill slowed instantly, and turned back, her face red and beaten, eyes watery and glazed, and her breathing like sandpaper. Terri shook her head-

"We can't keep going"

"We have to!"

Jill's shout caught them all of guard, and Terri instantly closed her mouth. There was no way she was going to argue. Not now. It wasn't the place. She knew very well that Jill's intentions were good. But she was too worried about Peyton. Jill sighed, having realized how manic and how angry her words had sounded-

"Sorry"

Sorry? She had time to apologize and to say sorry? Even when they were being hunted down by something that was most likely going to try and kill them. She should still be running, still racing ahead. She should have left them behind…NO!

Jill felt sick at her own thoughts and guilty at having even come up with the idea. She was getting carried away. She wasn't going to leave them behind. Not now, not ever. She made up her mind, forced everything to the side and took a deep breath.

"The police station is just down the…"

The three of them froze.

The ground felt as though it had just moved from under them, as though everything around had jumped three feet into the air and come crashing down again. As though their legs had been torn from their bodies, and as though their ears had exploded.

A roar

It had been deep, loud, and full of anger and pain. It sounded like something worthy of hell, a noise that defied all laws of humanity. Rightly so, it sounded like something that shouldn't even exist.

"Shit!"

Terri was now squirming, more so than she had been before. Peyton's face had gone pale, as though he was on the verge of throwing up. But Jill snapped herself out of her trance, out of the shock and terror that had grabbed her so suddenly. They had to continue. This rest had been enough. The Police Station was only half a mile away. They were almost there.

She ripped at the ground with her boots, sweeping both Terri and Peyton from their feet, dragging them behind her as she broke into a run once more. Peyton and Terri were both panicking still, both breathing hard, both moving as fast as they could but filled with pain and tiredness.

"Come on! Keep moving! You can do it!"

She had to encourage them, any way she could. If they stopped moving…

There was another roar.

And the three of them seemed to be filled with a new lease of energy, their legs now moving faster than before, their arms pumping like engines, their bodies racing past buildings and vehicles which melted into a mangled blur. Any minute now and they'd reach the station. Jill kept repeating the words over and over, reminding herself of her goal.

Almost there, Jill. Keep running. Don't stop. Hold onto Peyton. Make sure Terri is keeping up. Don't leave them behind. Hurry up god damn it! You need to find Brad! Don't look back! Just run!

"Hold on! We're almost there!"

Jill gave a flashing look over her shoulder, able to see the dark rings around Peyton's eyes, the vacant and tired expression on his sweat-ridden face. And Terri too, her eyes wild and frightened, unable to concentrate on everything around her, glancing this way and that, looking at Peyton to make sure he was okay, and then directly at Jill. They were tired, confused and in agony, but Jill knew they would make it.

They had to.

She swore she saw a shadow flash past a shop window to her right, but she couldn't stop to investigate, or to get a better picture, so she just let it disappear into the messed-up blur, which the world around her was melting into. She gave one last look of reassurance to Terri and Peyton, even though they didn't see it, and then returned to keeping her eyes ahead.

Almost there, she kept thinking, almost there.

But not so far in the back of her mind was another thought. It was a thought that kept pushing itself forward.

This 'thing' was following them.

It was catching up.

* * *

_Oh no … Not long now people. Hmm…Next chapter think!__And Richard and Lea were being dirty! Aha! There were a lot of sexual references in there. But it's Resident Evil. You put up with death and a high amount of gore, so reading stuff about sex shouldn't be a problem! Lol.__And the Rain and J.D bit was mainly for the few of you RxJ fans. Rain's life will be further explained in the next story. And Mack, he's the News Chopper guy from RE2 (The one who gets shot down by a police guy, who was attacked by zombies) He's the dude that crashes into the police station? (I came up with the name) I'm trying to tie in more of the games.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	22. The Nemesis: Part 1

_If you don't remember, the Nemesis Awakening scene was moved to be earlier on. It's at the end of Chapter 17. This way, the Nemesis has been out far longer, and makes it more worrying. This way it's closer to the game, contains every scene from the movie, and my own. Also, you all now know that Richard is still alive, and that Lea was added (Which kinda ruins a bit of Substance, set between Reminiscence and Existence, but I know you'll all love it when I write it) and I had to get them in here some how, so the following couple of chapters are all a result of all that! Everything happens for a reason people!_

* * *

**The Void Of Existence**

* * *

The Nemesis : Part 1

* * *

"How far?"

Lea was having trouble shouting over the noise of the chopper. Her hair kept flying around her face and getting in the way. Richard could see the look of frustration in her eyes, as she kept having to untie the hair band, push her hair back, and then tie it back up again, over and over. It got to the point where he starting thinking that she was doing it because it had become a nervous routine, rather than because the wind kept messing it up. He looked ahead, while shouting back-

"Not long! 5, maybe 15 minutes"

Lea nodded-

"Good. Once you reach it, try landing on the roof or something. We need to be able to scout the area!"

Richard thought about that for a moment, and knew that she actually meant to say – 'Me' – because there was no way she'd let him out of the chopper. She got too protective and smothering like that. He chuckled inwardly to himself-

"That's if the building is still actually there!"

Lea nodded in reply, obviously not interested in sharing the joke. In fact, it looked as if the thought stung her slightly.

She looked out of the window, and muttered to herself-

"Starting to rain again"

Richard didn't hear her, but nodded anyway. Lost in thought. They'd all worked there, together, all of S.T.A.R.S. And in one event, they had lost more than half of the team. The only thing that remained was their office and the building they had all started in. And if that had fallen down or had been destroyed … then it was as if S.T.A.R.S had never even existed.

Richard shivered.

That was exactly what Umbrella was hoping for.

Extinction of S.T.A.R.S

* * *

"Quick!"

Jill was now rushing past a restaurant, with Terri and Peyton both behind. She hadn't had time to take in everything around her, the windows and cars and mess flashing past in a blur, he eyes beginning to sparkle as her head was going light, and her breathing so tight that she felt as though she was sucking air through a straw.

"Jill!"

Terri half gasped her name as the three skidded to a halt, just about managing to stop five metres away from a group of people that were crowded around the remains of a body. Jill felt her stomach lurch.

"Keep going"

None of them hesitated, and continued to run, pulling their eyes from the mass of horror in front of them. The people completely oblivious to the three strangers that ran past. A car on fire, three crashed into each other, the restaurant to their right now covered up in boards, tables and chairs piled high in front, dirt and litter, remains of food, umbrellas, plants all strewn across the ground and trodden into the dirt. Car's blocked their way.

"Shit"

Jill came to a stop and frowned, looking up just as the rain began to fall harder. The wall to the left, indicating the perimeter of the Police Station, littered with cars and remains of vehicles. Through the rain and darkness, Jill could just about make out the Station behind. They could try and climb onto a car, then onto the wall and hop over. But the barbed wire on the top of the perimeter wall didn't look too enticing, and the fact that there was a five-metre drop on the other side wasn't good either. She scanned around, hair dripping with the rain, water forming streams down her face and shoulders. She could hear the noise of Terri's teeth, which had begun to chatter. The rain was bouncing on the remains of vehicles and the ground, along with the faint whisper of moans and nightmarish shifts of bone from the distance, from the group of people that they had just passed, now ten yards behind them.

The restaurant blocked their right, and the mass of cars and trucks blocked their direction forward, and there was no way they could go back. Brad had come this way. It was the only way to the Police Station from where they had come from.

How the hell had he gotten through?

"Jill, we…need to stop"

Peyton's voice was wary, and not very loud to the point that it was almost a whisper now. He limped forward and leaned against the side of a public bus, which still had most of it's windows left, except for the fact that they were covered in dust and dirt, and it was pitch black inside. Jill turned, an obvious look of frustration in her eyes, the rain making everything almost impossible to see. She could just about make out the figure of Terri too, who was hugging her jacket even tighter. Terri walked up to Peyton, standing close to him, her jacket now completely soaked.

"Jill, he's going pale"

Jill walked forward, hearing Peyton let out a small snort of amusement.

"There's a first time for everything…black man going white"

Jill shook her head.

"You're going delirious"

"It was a joke"

"Well it wasn't funny"

Both of them silenced and just stared at each other. Terri felt the tension around them almost as if it were a glass cage that was slowly shrinking.

"Jill…"

Peyton went to speak but Jill cut him off.

"Did you hear that?"

The three of them froze. There was nothing. Or maybe…they didn't know. Everything was so impossible, the rain making it feel like a horror movie, cutting into their view, slicing everything apart. Images and shapes and figures were hardly distinguishable through the sheets of water.

None of them spoke for what felt like a long time, almost as if they were waiting for something to happen. The suspense so high, if something happened, it was likely one of them would pass out. So tight, pushing in around them, their minds screaming like banshees.

"Come on"

Jill's words were calm and dark, as she stepped up to the public bus, looking at the entrance doors quickly and grabbing at the rims, pushing her fingers through the gap in the middle and struggling to open it. Peyton turned and helped, but his grip wasn't as tight-

"Damn it"

His hands slipped away, from the water having made everything impossible do. The strength in his body was slowly going; he could feel it, seeping out just like water in a sponge. His face was pained and angered. But Terri patted him on the shoulder and helped Jill instead, pulling one door while Jill pulled the other, hearing the metal screeching into their minds like nails on a black board. The stiffness sudden released, both girls releasing their hands with small surprise, and the doors folded open, revealing the steps that led inside. Jill grabbed Peyton, without making a noise, and followed Terri inside, into the darkness.

The doors behind them stayed open.

But the rain outside poured over the vehicle like a waterfall, proving a shower of water over the doorway, cutting them off from the outside, able to see it dripping down the windows, blurring the view. The shattered and cracks upon the glass making it impossible to look through.

There was no light, just the unnerving glow from outside, tinted a disturbing shade of dark turquoise-blue.

It was silent too.

And Terri had stopped moving.

Jill lifted Peyton higher onto her shoulder, and stopped too. Able to feel the back of her neck tingling so much that it felt like a shock of lighting.

The driver was dead. That much was obvious. There was little light for them to see what had actually happened, but by the looks of it, when the airbag had deflated from his face, it revealed where he had been impaled through the head.

Luckily, you couldn't quite make it out, so Jill didn't find her stomach lurching. But the disturbing sensation of not quite being able to see, felt a lot worse.

The rest of the cabin was in a similar state. There were figures still slumped in their seats, where the bus had collided, where their faces had hit the seat in front, where those that had been infect on board had attacked them and left their remains.

The little amount of light made everything no more than a silhouette.

Silent bodies that were just sitting there

It was almost as if they were still waiting for their destination.

Terri couldn't feel her body, she couldn't move. He eyes transfixed on the scene in front. He skin felt like ice, her hands twitching, her teeth so numb that she had them clenched together, straining not to make any noise.

Had something moved?

She swore one of the bodies had twitched in the corner of her eye.

She couldn't make out the face of them.

What if they got up?

A small nudge from Jill behind her told her that if they stayed here, they were even worse off. There was something still chasing them, the thought returning like a cloud of black smoke. There was something right behind them, following their every moves, hunting them down.

That was what Jill's comrade had said.

There was something after all the S.T.A.R.S members, something sent after them.

Jill was a S.T.A.R.S member.

And that meant, that if the thing found them, it would get her too. But there was no way she would even consider leaving Jill. There was no way she could possibly go out there on her own.

"Terri"

Jill whispered her name like a tree in the wind. She was thinking so much about the danger and destruction that she had slowed down again. If she kept doing this, then they were going to get caught.

Terri forced her mind to silence, and continued forward. The noise of her stilettos, with the heels torn off, making a dull and almost in-audible clunking noise on the metal floor, followed by the gentle patter of Jill's boots and Peyton's black police shoes. The rain outside was making a gentle droning sound all around them, with the steady whistle of wind coming in through the open door, which they had come from. Terri could feel her teeth shaking again, and the skin on her head tingle. She'd never felt this cold, not since she had managed to lock herself out of her flat in the winter last year, when the heating had also broken. She'd spent an hour trying to get in, standing in her bathrobe, having picked up the paper, having to call her landlord round for the spare keys.

It was like that.

So cold, she had goose pimples all over her body.

She hugged her arms tighter, her hand gripping her camera to the point that she might crush it with her palm. The image on the camera was shaking too. She had turned it on a moment ago, knowing that it sounded morbid and sick, but she had to record this, had to show the outside world the disgusting mess that Umbrella had single-handedly caused.

The three of them moved slowly down the aisle, passing each empty seat, each cracked window, each lifeless silhouette that just sat there, nothing but a black image, a black shape, motionless and haunting.

There was a noise.

The three of them spun round and faced the other end.

A shape was on the floor; it was lying in the aisle, a slumped shape.

A body.

It had fallen off one of the chairs, slid onto the ground.

But it wasn't moving.

And neither were they.

Terri's mind was repeating the words - Oh my god – over and over in her head. Getting louder and louder until she might as well have been screaming it out loud. But she held it in, getting a nudge from Jill, telling her to continue forward.

They turned and…

"Look out!"

Terri's scream was loud and high-pitched, so sudden that it didn't even sound possible.

Jill gasped, and pushed Peyton out of the way, onto an empty seat. He grunted, feeling his leg with pain, letting out a gasp of agony as Jill turned and jumped out of the way, pushing Terri back also, taking two fast steps backwards.

The dark figure stumbled and fell forward, slumping onto the floor, having missed its target.

Jill held Terri behind her, standing in the aisle, looking down at the image that shifted in front of her. It groaned, bones creaking, the black shape moved, shifted its weight, and pushed up from the ground.

Jill didn't waste time, and stepped forward, pulled one leg back, and kicked forward as hard as she could at the black shape that lay on the floor.

There was a loud snap, and crunch of something deep inside the shape, something disconnected, a thud, she felt the area, the head, around her foot sudden disappear, and the shape melted onto the floor, lying like a black rock in the night.

Dead again.

Jill sighed, glad that all she could see was a black shape, nothing more.

Terri twitched and yelped.

A noise behind them.

Jill turned, finding that the other shape, the first black figure, had now stood up and was rapidly moving towards them.

She grabbed Terri by the back of the jacket, pulled her behind her, facing the opposite direction.

She stepped forward, swung one arm, gritted teeth and angry faced, and hurled it through the darkness as hard as she could.

Her knuckles felt something hard and soft at the same time, something covered in grime and liquid substance.

The face shaped silhouette turned sharply to the left, another snap like the one before. The rest of its body followed, turned sharply on the spot, and fell to the floor with a clang.

"Go"

Jill pushed Terri in the direction of the end, and grabbed Peyton from where she had managed to hide him. He groaned, gripping his leg with more pain, his face clenched tightly. But she couldn't wait to see if any more of the figures had stood up.

She pulled Peyton across the aisle of the tram, down to the end, behind Terri, and to the back door, on the opposite side to the one they had entered through. The door was already half open. Terri struggled with the door on her own for a moment, and Jill was going to help, but she thought otherwise, as Terri gave up and pushed herself through the small gap between, disappearing outside into the rain again.

Jill grabbed Peyton, pushed him through, finding that Terri was helping him through at the other side, and then she followed herself, able to feel the coldness and rain on her skin again.

They were outside, in a small space on the road.

The tram was behind them, creating a natural wall. To their right was a squad car, and to the left was a truck. Directly in front was the perimeter wall to Raccoon City Police Station, with a small singular gate.

Jill stepped forward, grabbed the handle of the gate and pushed as hard as she could.

It wasn't locked.

It never usually was.

It only led to the front courtyard, so there was no need.

It creaked with old rusty metal and rain, and swung open slowly.

Jill whipped out her handgun, holding it up with dedication and determination, stepping through the gate, taking a quick once over, scanning the area and making a swift sweep with her eyes. She couldn't see much, thanks to the rain, but it would have to do.

Terri followed, holding Peyton, helping him along.

Jill closed the gate behind them, quietly. There was no way back.

"This way"

Jill led, while Peyton and Terri followed, walking over a section of paving slabs, past some flower beds and dividers that were covered in ivy and other plants, across a long section of grass that had grown soft and muddy with the amount of rain. It squelched as they walked, cold and dirty, until they reached the other side, through another gardened section and back onto paving slabs.

"We're Here"

Jill's voice was filled with what sounded like a sigh of relief, a breath of air. Her shoulders seemed to relax a little. But they quickly tensed again

Maybe safety.

Brad.

Anything that could help them

She just felt better, she didn't know why.

They stood on the concrete that paved a large entrance path, with gardens to the left and a tall fence, with a flowerbed, to their right. There were some steps to the right, which led to and underpass, which would have taken them back to the other end of the gardens. Everything was obscured by the rain, and made it into nothing but a green mess; she couldn't even see the plants. Behind them were a set of large metal gates underneath a monumental stone archway, with a blue sign and white writing-

Raccoon City Police Station

But that gate was locked. She could see, by the amount of chains and pad locks that someone had put around it. The stone archway was breathtaking, dripping with water and coldness, creating a magnificent entrance through the tall perimeter wall, that stopped the view from seeing the carnage outside.

And directly in front was the Police Station itself.

A tall, wide, and darkly menacing building, grey stone, black windows, carvings and gargoyles, the architecture grotesque and beautiful.

It reminded her more of a cathedral, than a station. A tall clock tower too.

The whole thing was a feat of design.

The rain was now pouring from the sky, practically washing over her like a wave. The weather was so bad that the building was almost invisible. It was nothing but a shape, a dark image, transformed into an emotionless, motionless stone monster.

Ominous and dark.

Jill felt shudders down her back, seeing the building from a different perspective, for the first time she had worked here. Terri and Peyton both looked at it in the same way. Both wondering if they really had to go inside.

Jill bit her lip.

Brad came here.

Or, was already here.

Or was coming here.

She thought about it for a moment.

He hadn't even mentioned that he was going here, he hadn't even said that he was going to the Police Station. Jill felt the stupidity of her mind suddenly kick in, she'd imagined those words on her own, some deep subconscious urge to come here, it had to be. Back at the restaurant she had been so full of panic, so full of fright and as though doom itself was coming for her, that she had ignored all rationality, all reason and thought, and had gone charging after Brad without even thinking. She should have listened to her brain for once, because she would have heard t say-

I was here this morning, and there was no reason for me to come back.

Brad was also at the Station this morning, so there was no reason for him to come back either.

Why would Brad be here?

No reason.

Brad wasn't here.

Jill had messed it all up.

Her mind emptied, angered, felt pathetic and ridiculous. She wanted to stand here in the rain forever, to just melt away, to wash away everything she had imagined. Her body heavy and her mind numb. She didn't want to go inside. She didn't want to do anything.

"Jill?"

Terri and Peyton were looking at her, standing only two metres away from her, but almost impossible to see in the rain. Staring at her, wondering why she wasn't moving and patiently waiting for her to take the lead. Expecting her to tell them what to do. Jill breathed in, a deep breathe. There was nowhere else for them to go.

She stepped forward.

Ready to take charge again, ready to be the leader and the protector. Terri and Peyton followed, as the three of them moved swiftly towards the large front porch.

They were going inside, for shelter from the rain, for supplies, for a radio or something. Jill wasn't quite sure, but she knew that some how, this building would help her. It always did. In her eyes, this building had always been alive.

She almost smiled.

But there was a high-pitched creak of rusted metal

Behind her

From the main gates.

Terri and Peyton jumped.

Jill felt her skin freeze like ice.

Her handgun was already in her hand now.

And she spun around and…

* * *

"Lea, Richard, come in"

The two of them practically jolted as the radio burst into life. Lea grabbed it.

"Hello, Lea here. Over"

The radio blurred with some static for a moment and then a voice broke through again-

"Hey, sexy! I'm tailing you two right now"

Lea rolled her eyes and looked at Richard, who had a similar facial expression. It was Karl, one of the people who had been helping them for the past few months. The guy they had radioed earlier, the guy who they had taken the chopper off of. He'd said he would jump in his chopper and come help them look for survivors too, but he had taken his sweet time.

"What the fuck took you so long! We were starting to think you'd bailed on us!"

There was a chuckle on the other side-

"Nah, I'd never do that to you, sweet cheeks. Or Lea either!"

Karl laughed at his own joke. Which made the two of them cringe even more.

"Right, I'm behind you, by about 50 metres. Can see that fat ass of yours from here!"

Lea frowned and whispered in Richard's ear-

"I swear, when we land, if he says one more thing about my ass, I'll rip his balls off"

Richard spluttered slightly, having failed to hide a laugh.

"I think you have a very nice ass"

Lea winced her eyes shut, and moaned.

"Hey! Stop sweet-talking each other, and leaving me out of it! I want a piece of the action too!"

Lea almost flew into a fit of frustration and shouted back down the phone-

"Is castration with a spoon enough action for you!! OVER AND OUT!"

At that, she hung up the radio.

* * *

"Jill!"

She felt a strong wash of happiness and relief hit her.

There he was.

Standing in front of her.

He'd come through the same gate as them.

God knows where he had been,

"Brad!"

She rushed towards him, to take him in her arms, to help him stand and be strong.

"It's behind me!!"

She froze.

A loud thud of something heavy hitting concrete, not very far away.

"He's coming!!"

Brad screaming at all of them to run.

Jill's ear tingling, almost deaf.

Another thud, but closer.

"Jill! RUUUUUUUUNNNN…."

Brad screamed so loud, so long. Jill's hearing went. Nothing but a static sound, muffled and deaf. The blood pumping in her head, the noise of her nerves twitching. Brad's mouth screaming so loud as he ran towards her, but no noise coming out. Terri and Peyton grabbing hold her by the arms, straining to pull her back, shouting in her ears, screaming at her. Terri crying with terror and pain, tugging at her arm over and over, begging her to move. The noise of the rain silent.

All she could hear was her blood in her head.

All she could hear was the earth trembling under her feet.

The ground vibrating.

Shaking.

Something running.

Something close

Something large

Her mouth open in horror

Her eyes not blinking

Brads voice screaming so loud and high, but no noise escaping. The words – He's coming – on his lips.

Jill felt the earth beneath her disappear.

Her eyes looking up into the sky, into the darkness and rain

Pouring over her face

As something

Something tall and grotesque

Something huge

Came flying from the sky

Over the tall Perimeter wall

Through the clouds

Through the Rain

Through the air and to the ground

Terri screaming, hesitating, her hands going limp around Jill's arm. Her strength failing her as she considered, for the very first time, to just leave Jill and run on her own. Peyton freezing, going cold, going dead. Brad still screaming, grabbing Jill by the waist, pulling her, dragging her, being the most brave out of the other three.

But Jill couldn't move.

Couldn't hear

Couldn't speak.

Her eyes on the monster that had been trailing her from the beginning

On the creature that had been sent after HER

That had been sent to kill HER

As it landed on the concrete.

The paving slabs buckling, tearing from the earth and flying from their place, smashing in shards, with cracks spraying out like a spiders web, where the monstrosity had landed.

It stood up.

7 feet of terror

Wide and grotesque

Human-like.

Arms, the size of tanks, and legs the size of tree trunks. Skin and flesh crafted and moulded and stapled over a mass of muscle and nerves. Black leather and stitchings covered most of its body in a horrific looking trench- coat similar to one worn by a worker in a morgue or a nazi.

Skin pulled over it's human-like head, stapled around it's lip, with it's snarling and rugged teeth of knife edges was stuck in a permanent state of snarling.

But a single eye

A single green eye

Transfixed on her position

It stood up, tall and terrifying.

The rain pouring over it like a sheet of ice smashing against a cliff

Straps of weapons taped around its chest, holding a Rocket Launcher and a Rail Gun in place on its back.

Terri was crawling back now, on the floor, so terrified that she fainted to the ground, crawling across the pavement through the mud and rain, towards the doors, as fast as she could. So terrified.

While Peyton struggled to hold his own, knees buckling, arms shivering, hands gripping around Jill's arms so tight that they were making a permanent in-print.

And Brad, still screaming, still shouting, just about managing to drag Jill along.

But she wasn't helping, wasn't moving.

Her eyes hypnotised by the vision before her.

The monster locked eyes with her.

Took one step towards them.

And let out the deepest, most unearthly voice, half choking on blood, growling and snarling, all at once, able to send shivers down the spine of any human-

"**S.T.A.R.S**"

Jill's brain melted, her eyes filling with water.

Her.

It wanted her.

And it would never stop until it did.

She couldn't speak.

She couldn't breath.

Only one word managed to drop from her lips, so silent and on a whisper that not even the wind could hear her-

"Nemesis"

* * *

_AHHHH!!__CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAH!!__ Don't you just love it!  
It's one of my shortest chapters, but who cares!__  
AND SO BEGINS THE FUN!! MWAHAHAH!!  
Review!_


	23. The Nemesis: Part 2

_Hey there everyone!_

_This is another short chapter, just like the previous one, but because you've all been waiting so patiently for this part of the story (I know I have) I decided to let it have its own chapter all together!_

_But it's not over yet!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Void Of Existence**

* * *

The Nemesis : Part 2

* * *

"Jill! COME ON!"

It was as if everything had changed with the flick of a switch. Going from complete silence, to sudden noise, blaring in her ears like a thousand drums. Jill could suddenly hear again. The noise of the rain, as it poured from the sky and clouded everything in a thick mist of water. The noise of Terri's cries, as she cowered on the porch of the Police Station, hiding in the shadows. The noise of Peyton, as he shouted Jill's name over and over, desperately trying to get her to move. The noise of Brad screaming in her ear, while he constantly struggled to pull her along. The noise of her blood pumping in her head, the noise of her mind screaming at her to move…

And the noise of the monster moving towards her

Earth trembling and shaking with each of its footfalls

The concrete shattering and flying out of place with each step

"RUUNNN!!"

Brad's eyes were lit up with pure disaster, as the creature had already locked onto the two of them and made them its targets. Brad's voice was high and loud, like stabbing a chalkboard with a carving knife, wailing and shuddering, almost able to make ears bleed. His sharp and dirt covered nails were digging into her skin, arms wrapped around her, straining to pull her along.

The monster roared and snarled the same monotone words-

"**S.T.A.R.S**"

It was already upon them, so fast and sudden that it seemed time itself had no essence. It's huge frame towering above them. Jill struggled to move, struggled to run. But she'd left it too late. She'd been too shocked, too awestruck, and for once, she had been truly terrified.

It wanted her.

She was its target.

It wanted to kill her

Tear her apart.

Render her body dead.

And that single thought was enough to turn her body to stone.

The monster swung its tremendous arm, forcing its fist directly into Brad's side and knocking him clean off his feet, sending him sprawling across the concrete with a terrible thud. Brad shouted in pain, able to feel the ground tearing at his elbows and knees as he hit it face first, rolling over his side twice before landing on his chest.

"Brad!"

Jill gasped, turned back just in time to see the monster move, and ducked down as fast as she could. She threw her own body to the side, and rolled out of the way as the monster swung its gigantic arms down upon her, narrowly missing her back. The world rolled around her and she stood back up, panting for breath, unable to think. The monster was now between her and the Station, between her and her destination.

Shit.

It's yellow razor teeth were snarling at her through the rain, from under that tight dead skin which had been carelessly stapled to its face.

Where were the others? She had to locate all of them.

Her eyes scanned around in a split second, as the monster moved towards her. She spotted Terri, cowered behind one of the stone pillars on the Station's entrance porch, her eyes crying, her clothes, arms and legs all covered in dirt, where she had crawled across the ground, holding the camera up without even realising it. Peyton was near her, standing on the opposite side of the porch, on the steps, almost falling over with the pain and agony in his body. But his training and duty seemed to just take control, and he had already pulled out his handgun-

"Take this you piece of shit!"

He opened fire, pummelling a series of three bullets directly into the monsters back. He had been aiming for its head, but his eyes were so blurry, and his knees were almost useless, he found it hard to concentrate.

Blood sprayed from the open wounds, flesh flew from the bullet wounds. But the creature didn't notice, didn't shudder or wince, didn't cower or even seem to have any affect. It was as if nothing had happened. The monster roared. Angered at the thought of being attacked by a lesser being. It growled and snarled, saliva and dirt flicking from its teeth, steam billowing from its throat and into the cold raining air. It turned on the spot, its eye string directly at Peyton.

The nuisance.

It would have to dispatch of him too.

Jill took this moment with both hands, and rushed to Brad's aid. He was groaning and coughing in pain, standing slowly to his feet, blood gushing from a wound on his face, cuts and scars all over his arms, where he had rolled and skidded across the floor. He was gripping his side with the horrified look of knowing he had broken more than one rib. She grabbed him by the arm, helped him steady himself, forcing him to stand on his own two feet. At that precise moment, she felt anger swarm through her.

She pulled her own handgun from its holster.

She took aim at the creature's head, and fired.

And fired

And fired

She kept firing, as though there were an unlimited amount of bullets in her gun, her mouth clenching, her cheekbones shifting, her eyes frowning and focusing on her target. She didn't blink, she didn't move. She just fired and fired. Trying to cause pain, trying to divert the monster's attention, trying to do something, anything, she care, so long as she could release her anger on this mess of flesh, so long as it helped.

Brad winced as he pulled his own handgun up and followed suit.

The two of them aiming at the creature's head

Firing in succession of each other

Bullets flew through the rain, and pummelled small holes of blood and flesh into the hard skin of this disaster. They kept firing and firing, but the monster didn't react, didn't slow or turn. It just kept walking. Just kept stomping, closing in on Peyton's position. Eyes locked on him. Mouth fixed in a permanent grimace of pain and fiery evil.

Peyton could feel his legs failing him, could feel his eyes shutting. But he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't give in. He wouldn't do down.

But he was so tired.

He needed the rest.

But his mind and heart shouted no. And he just kept firing.

Bullet holes kept pummelling in the monster's chest, back and head.

But it didn't slow down.

Instead

It sped up.

"Peyton!"

Jill felt the words escape her mouth in a flourish of fright, without any control from her head. The monster had run forward, so fast, it was as if it hadn't even moved. And now it was towering above her black police comrade, its green eye glowing in the dark. Peyton gasped, and cried out in shock, his handgun clicking as the last bullet fired into the creature's chest. But the monster just snarled down upon him, wondering why such pathetic things could be allowed to live. It threw out one arm and knocked Peyton straight onto his back. Peyton hit the floor with a thud, letting out and cry of pain, feeling the agony stab at his spine. But the creature hadn't finished. It grabbed him by the foot and swung him round, letting go, and throwing him straight into Brad, who managed to push Jill out of the way. Peyton and Brad hit the floor together, letting out a winded noise as they both sprawled onto the concrete once more. Being treated as if they were nothing more than worthless rags.

Jill rolled to her feet again.

Bullets had no effect.

It didn't even hurt it.

This thing was unstoppable

But by this time, the monster had now spotted Terri.

And Terri had also realised she had been seen.

It turned towards her and snarled in its low and unearthly tone, taking large strides up the concrete steps towards the expansive porch on the Station's entrance, missing 2 steps at a time, the concrete buckling and cracking under its weight.

Terri panicked and let out a series of sudden gasps for air, crawling backwards into a corner.

"Jill!!"

Jill ran.

Ran as fast she could.

The monster cornered Terri and closed in on her.

Jill jumped, feeling the rain hit against her skin

And drop kicked the monster directly in its back with both of her legs.

There was a dull thud as her boots connected with it, and the monster stumbled slightly, surprised by the attack, angered and frustrated at having been outwitted.

Jill dropped, turned over in the air and hit the ground on her front. She turned and rolled as fast as she could, just as the creature turned. It brought one of its arms flying down to the ground. But she had already moved out of the way, and was now up on her feet, running full sprint towards Terri. She grabbed the older female by the hand, gripping her fingers tightly, not letting go, and the two of them rushed past the monster and over to Brad and Peyton before it had any time to react.

It seemed to snarl and take in some air, its chest expanding and breathing deep, flexing its huge shoulders and arms, psyching itself up like some horrific ritual. It reared its evil head back again and roared out in even more anger than before, blood and steam flying from its mouth-

"**S.T.A.R.S**"

The four of them stood there, shivering, cold and dirty and wet, huddle together, only 10 metres away from the monster. Brad and Jill were both aiming at its head, terrified and cold, while Terri and Peyton seemed to cower behind them. What could they do? Fight? Nothing had any effect on this creature. Run? This thing was bent of chasing after them. It would never give up.

The creature was standing between them and the station.

Between them and their destination.

They had to win.

The monster stood there, just as a large flash of light shot across the sky, quickly followed by the rolls of thunder.

The storm was directly above them.

They shuddered.

The monster snarled.

The rain fell harder.

The monster moved.

And before anyone could react, it was already running towards them.

Brad jumped off the tips of his feet, taking after his nickname in true style, but at the same time he grabbed Terri and pulled her out of the way, landing roughly on his side. Jill shouted, using all of her force to push Peyton's taller and heavier frame, but the monster flew straight into them, like a train hitting a brick wall. And before she knew what was happening, she could feel the heavy concrete hitting the back of her head.

Stars surrounded her vision, everything went blurry, and the noise of people shouting and something stomping all went muffled and cloudy. She moved, just about able to roll out of the way and push herself up as the monster stomped down on where she had been laying. She felt dazed and light headed, aiming her pistol at something that kept blurring in and out of her vision.

She struggled to concentrate, shaking her head, trying to rid her mind of the little twinkling stars that shrouded her vision.

It went black for a second and then all of a sudden she could see again.

But the creature was now standing right in front of her.

She gasped.

The monster roared and swung its fist

She closed her eyes and tensed her muscles, getting ready for the blow.

But someone else hit her, a pair of hands.

Peyton pushed her out of the way just in time.

The monster clipped Peyton on the shoulder with its knuckles, but the force was still strong enough to send him spinning over and flying to the floor. The monster snarled, now angry and frustrated at its targets for being so persistent with living.

It snarled, and leant down before anyone could shout or move.

Jill rolled onto her back, just about to stand, as the monster was now holding Peyton up, with its massive hand wrapped tightly around his neck. Peyton struggled, his legs kicking and thrashing around, his hands gripping hold on the fingers that tightened around his throat, digging his nails in, struggled and wriggling. His eyes were wide in terror, his face going pale and his mouth barely able to scream.

Jill screamed Peyton's name. Terri cried in fright, and Brad kept shouting over and over. But it was no use. Their voices were lost to the wind, as the monster roared in a victorious primal scream, its eye glistening in the midnight rain.

Peyton gasped for air, screaming his lungs out as hard as he could, even though no noise was escaping his throat as the monster grabbed him round the head with it's other hand.

There was a shudder of pain that shot straight down Peyton's body, followed by a spine shaking snap. Blood spurted from the back of Peyton's skull, causing Jill's face to turn white and cold. A liquid-like tentacle of purple and bloody red skin came shooting out the other side of Peyton's head.

Peyton's body twitched over and over.

But no longer with life

The monster roared.

Jill cried, tears rolling down her cheeks, mixing with rainwater, head shaking from side to side, her mind screaming the same words over and over again, her lips just about able to form the words, but with no noise.

No No No No NO!!

The thing seemed as though it was smiling, but it wasn't. Those teeth, the skin on its lips, they were constantly pinned to form an expression of death. Constantly pinned in that smile that mocked life itself.

The monster threw the lifeless corpse to the floor, letting it hit the ground with a crumpled thud.

Peyton was dead.

He was gone.

And this time, Jill would be too.

She cried.

She wept.

She shook her head

She felt words running circles in her head.

She grinded her teeth

She got angry

And before she knew what she was doing, she had both of her handguns, even the one she kept as a reserve, as an emergency, the one she never used unless she lost the first, as was now shooting at the monster, screaming an endless line of one word-

"NOOOO!!"

She was running circles around it.

Her legs carrying her at a pace, which even she wasn't aware she could do.

She kept firing.

Every bullet was hitting the monster.

Every bullet was making contact with the face, the head, the shoulders and neck.

Blood and flesh was flying in all directions.

But only Jill was truly flying. Running so fast that she could even see the rain as it fell, able to see the monster as it constantly chased her, swung at her, growled at her. But she ducked every punch, avoided every arm, rolled out of its way and kept firing.

This thing was going down.

This thing was going to die.

Terri was practically dragging Brad out of the way, but Brad managed to stand up in time to see Jill ducking under another swung.

But this time, the monster had learned.

She ducked.

She monster turned.

And hit her in the side with its other arm before she had time to react.

Jill hit the ground, both guns flying across the ground and spinning out of view.

She gasped for air, able to feel the bruise already forming on her ribcage.

The monster moved towards her, its feet slamming down upon the ground, cracks tearing out in all directions, the rain spraying over its huge shoulders. She looked up, her dark brown eyes able to make its figure out in the small amount of light, as another flash of lightening and roll of thunder tore at the sky.

This was it.

It was over.

Terri and Brad were both screaming, but she couldn't hear them. Not over the noise of the monster, or of the rain, or of…

There was something in the air, something big and mechanical.

Propeller Blades.

Slicing through the rain at inhuman speed.

A chopper

No

Two choppers

Jill's eyes moved away from her pursuer and to the sky in a sudden reaction of hope. And there they were. Two large shapes were both hovering close above, looking like black silhouettes, like sharks in the sky, circling above the monster. One shaped like an old US Army carrier. The other built more like a stealth fighter chopper, with its wheel tucked neatly inside.

Rain poured all around them, and the storm was heavy, but both of the pilots most have been near perfection, because neither of the choppers shuddered.

There was a sudden female voice, loud and echoing, shouting through what must been a speaker phone-

"UP HERE!! YOU SACK OF SHIT!!"

Jill felt as if a bag of bricks fell off her shoulders, with hope and relief and realisation washing over her. She recognised that voice. But she couldn't shout out or call back, because the monster was already growling like a lion. Blood drooling from its teeth, the blood gurgling in its throat as it reared its arms back and roared those same words into the sky, not like a humanoid beast, but repetitive and continuous, like a machine. Only those words-

"**S.T.A.R.S!!**"

A weapon of Umbrella, it was all too obvious. It snarled again, but pulled the rail gun from it's back. Something that usually worked on a chopper, but this monster handled it like a small knife, as if it weighed nothing and opened fire.

The two choppers split, spinning through the air as thought the bullets might have been travelling at the speed of slugs. The pilots were finding it easy to dodge bullets with the choppers that they were flying. But the monster roared again, aiming at the larger army chopper, at the larger target, which kept swooping and spinning out of the way.

Jill looked up, catching sight of the slimmer, sleek stealth chopper sudden emerging from out of nowhere, behind the monster. It spun round, tilting slightly on its side, hovering about 20 metres above them, allowing her to see the vehicle's side, allowing her to see the shape of the male pilot, allowing her to see the side door open, with the cargo inside. A woman, standing there, blonde hair waving around her face, and a huge mounted machine gun aiming directly at the monster.

"EAT THIS!!"

She opened fire.

The monster roared

A male voice shouted – YEEHAA!! – From the second chopper as he also opened fire.

Jill gasped as two sets of hands grab at her. Terri and Brad. And she didn't waste time to react. They bolted for it, running so fast that she was struggling to stay upright. The three of them ran as fast as they could, feeling the earth exploding right behind their heels, as both of the choppers fired upon the monster.

The Station's front doors came hurtling towards her.

Possible safety.

But she took a quick look over her shoulder.

Wanting to see this.

Wanting to watch.

She needed to.

Able to catch sight of the earth exploding with thousands of bullets, concrete and dirt flying into the air, a shattered paving slab spinning through the rain and narrowly missing her head, the monster roaring and running away through the gardens, over powered by the two heavy duty choppers.

Both of the choppers giving chase, continuously firing, relentlessly following and not backing down. Plant pots were exploding, soil was flying into the rain and flowerbeds were being torn apart like dust as the monster ran and the choppers still fired.

The noises and sounds echoed into the night.

The monster roared in anger and darkness as it retreated, under heavy fire, over powered.

Jill watched as it tore its way through the garden, its boots tearing at the soft mud, disappearing into a cloud of rain.

She caught sight of a blast of light, as the stealth chopper fired a missile at the ground.

Watching the explosion of fire tear through a flowerbed, plants lighting up like a furnace, only to be put out again by the suppressing rain.

Catching a glimpse of Peyton's lifeless body, crumpled in the corner of the Station's entrance.

Feeling the empty hole in the stomach.

Feeling the tears in her eyes.

The doors slammed shut.

Jill stopped and turned round.

Before she knew what was happening, she was already standing on the inside of the Police Station.

* * *

_I bet you never saw that coming!_

_Brad was the only other game character I got pissed off about when he was killed. Why are there only options to - 'Run' – or - 'Fight' - ?! What about the - 'Save Brad' – option? JILL! WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE!! SHOOT FOR FUCK SAKES!!  
I feel that Peyton lived too long. Carlos gets infected in the movie, and lives of about 3-4 hours!! In Extinction, Carlos and L.J both get bitten and live for almost 3 days!! MADNESS!! It kills you off in about 30 minutes! Anyway, for all the people I keep alive, I kill off someone in their place. So I can keep the balance equal. Otherwise, none of the characters would ever die. And that's not Resident Evil. I know it's hard for people to accept when a likeable character dies, but at the end of the day, the story wouldn't move on. Plus, it's too hard to write with hundreds of multiple characters! :(_

_Review! :D_


	24. The Nemesis: Part 3

_Well, I think it's time we heard a little from all the other groups now too! :D Yay!__  
Yes, they are all still alive so don't worry.  
But where is Alice? Hmm, mystery! This entire chapter is here to speed things up. Everything is getting closer now, and the pace of the story from now on is going to get a lot faster (This chapter has a lot to do with being perfect) It's gotten to the point where I've had to start splitting my chapters up into parts. How bad is that! Oh dear. Anyway, this one is quite cool._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Void Of Existence**

* * *

The Nemesis : Part 3

* * *

Jill was crying.

And for the first time in her life, she didn't care.

She didn't care if the other two saw her.

She was long past caring.

She had dealt with some dangerous and disgusting and crazy things in her life, and had been in many situations where most people would have committed suicide or needed mental help. But she didn't, she hadn't and wouldn't. She would keep fighting and pushing until she either died or won. But still, it was so hard … it was so bloody hard.

After all, she was only human.

She wasn't perfect.

No one was.

Nothing was.

Ever.

But Peyton … she had just left him out there. Left him to die and to be mutilated. Why hadn't gotten off the ground and helped? Why hadn't she saved him? She had been afraid and terrified. She couldn't move. That was the reason. It was because she had only been human. And she hated herself for it. She couldn't deal with it. She couldn't go back. She couldn't go on. So she just curled up and hid herself, so to speak.

They were at the reception table in the Main Hall of the Police Station. It was a large expanse of marble and polished stone. It reached up three stories high, with a large balcony going all the way round the room on the floor above. There was a small platform on the inside of the Entrance Doors, and on that platform as you entered were two single doors leading off on either side. Then, once down some stone steps, you were on the main polished marble floor. There was a large statue and water feature in front of you, of a woman carrying an urn, and two sets of double doors to either side. Also, two slopes leading up either side of the water feature to the back of the room where more double doors were, along with the reception desk and the emergency ladder.

But the lights were all off.

Thankfully, the reception computers were all still on, making that mechanical whir, which seemed to come from all direction. The faded screens were lighting the three of them up in dark and cold ones of blue and green.

Jill was sat on one of the swivel chairs with her head in her hands, knowing that the other two were watching her. But she didn't care. All she wanted to do was cry and let it all out. She hadn't done that in quite a while. She hadn't let any of the pain out. She'd hid it all inside, afraid that it would make her vulnerable and look weak.

But in truth, when you were in this place, you were always vulnerable and weak.

And in the background, she could hear the other two.

"You shouldn't take those … "

Brad's voice was shivering, nervous and cold, as though he was so frightened and nervous that he didn't know what to say, and was just speaking and trying to fill the silence. He was speaking to Terri, who had already begun to pop a handful of pills from that little pot she had. Taking two at a time … then some more.

" … They're not good for you"

Brad's choice of words could have made Jill laugh, if she had been in that sort of mood. But she wasn't, and she doubted that she ever would be again. And it seemed that neither was Terri-

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!?"

Terri's voice literally exploded out of her, a noise that not even Jill knew was possible for someone to make. It bounced from every wall, the floor and the ceiling, echoing on and on, like they had been inside a giant cathedral bell. Her eyes were lit up in a fury that could have caused anything to combust into flames. Her eyes practically black, her mascara smudged and black, lipstick gone, face pale and hair clumped and dirty, while her whole body shivered and shook as her nerves and muscles twitched constantly, terrified and shocked and panicked and upset all at once. She had every right to be in a mess, to be having a nervous and mental break down.

She looked how Jill felt.

Terri took a large gulp of pills, not caring how strong they were or how much she was taking. Jill wouldn't have been surprised if Terri was trying to top herself. But Brad just shivered on the spot, blood covering his face and arms, and turned-

"Jill?"

His words were edgy, worried and twitching, just like Terri's body. He sounded as if he wanted her to say something comforting, something to tell him what to do, for her to take charge.

Jill looked up, knowing that her eyes must have looked terrible, puffy and tired, with dark rings and water around them. Brad's facial expression changed, which made Jill know that she must have looked like shit. He looked at her with some sort of comfort in his eyes, or as if he was trying to comfort her. He was currently using some fabric they had found in one of the drawers to clean up all the blood on his arms and face, and then tying it tightly around the places where he had deep cuts and gouges. He kept wincing and moaning and complaining, but that was Brad for you.

Jill didn't move, and didn't have any emotion in her face.

"What?"

Her words weren't exactly the most polite sounding, and it looked as if it had stung Brad slightly.

"He's in a better place, Jill"

His words wobbled, as if he wasn't quite sure what to say, and as if he didn't want to say them but his mind had taken over. Jill didn't say anything to that. She didn't reply or move. She just put her head down on he knees again and hid her face. For once Brad had been right. Peyton was definitely in a better place, anywhere was better than this place. But that didn't upset her. She was upset by the way in which Peyton had gotten there. It had been so violent and dark, so pointless.

Brad's voice spoke again, very quiet, even though it still echoed around the large Main Hall.

"…He…he saved your life, Jill"

Jill knew what Brad meant by those words. And they were true too. But still, he just couldn't understand. Jill had been a friend with Peyton ever since she started working for the police. They had gone to the same academy together, they had gotten their first job together in the same station, they had even transferred together, they did everything together … or … they used to do everything together … like two normal best friends.

He'd even been offered a place as S.T.A.R.S but he had declined on the basis that he wanted to stay connected directly with the Police. He had said-

"If all the best people only deal with the important problems. Then that means that all the bad people are dealing with the less important ones. But the truth is, all problems are important. So we need some good people to help out with the lesser known ones"

Those words had always stuck with her. And even now, she could remember the noise of his voice as if he had only just said them to her.

She started to cry even more. Having to stop her self from sobbing.

Why?

It just wasn't fair.

Jill could feel her tears dripping between her fingers, falling gently to the floor. But she didn't make any noise; she didn't want to make any noise. There was nothing else she could do to let it out. She was too tired and too empty.

Afraid it would upset the other two.

Afraid that she wouldn't be able to stop crying

She didn't want to be upset

She wanted to be strong.

And to be honest ... she was angry.

Angry at Umbrella

Angry at those murderers who killed Peyton

Who had murdered all those innocent people outside

She would make them pay

Then the telephone rang.

All three of them were cut out of their silence, and looked at the phone with surprise and confusion. Jill looked up, eyes puffy and filled with water, staring at the simple white dial phone that sat on the desk next to her. Wondering whom on earth was trying to call. It was broken? Or a sick joke? Was Umbrella playing with them again?

She didn't care right now

It just kept ringing

And ringing

Over and over

The noise was bouncing all around them, from wall to wall, in a high-pitched scream.

It was in her head

Jill gritted her teeth, until they almost bled and cracked, with her cheekbones and jaw line sharpening with strength.

The noise was scratching at her mind.

Bouncing around her head

It felt like it was stabbing at her ears.

Jill's eyes narrowed

She huffed out a breath of hot air in pure hatred.

Brad and Terri watched her in astonishment as she stood up in a rage of anger and grabbed the telephone as if she had sudden turned into The Nemesis herself. She cried out in a pathetic fit of fury and strength as she tore the whole phone, receiver and wires from the top of the desk.

She threw it at the ground with a shout of steaming air.

And it smashed all over the marble, sending bits of plastic and the wiring skidding across the ground.

Brad had a look of shock and slight fright in his face; worried that Jill had finally lost control. While Terri looked more confused and half drugged up on pills, as though she might join Jill and rip everyone's heads off in one second.

Jill turned and looked at the two of them, her eyes so red and full of hate and danger, it bore right into their skulls. The light from the computer screens lighting her up in a terrifying glow, like some otherworldly being.

Brad seemed to edge away slightly.

But Jill's words spoke, and made it all too real, as though she was going to cause so much pain on everything around her. As if she would take every opportunity with both hands and twist the life out of everything with her bare palms if she got the chance. Her words were blunt and menacing, and every inch of her body was clenched with fury as she spoke those words-

"We're going"

* * *

Nicholai didn't like the silence.

He loved it.

But in a place like this, even he found it slightly worrying. Surrounded by confusion and death. Crashed vehicles and dark and empty buildings, with walls on both sides that cornered them in. Steam and smoke clouded the way, while this rain just continued to pour. If you didn't know your way around this City then you were bound to get lost. But in all honesty, that wasn't his main concern.

He clenched his teeth, causing all the muscles in his defined face to tighten, and looked up to the storm that circled the city above. The drops of rain hit his skin almost like small blocks of ice, and water started to form rivers down his face, soaking his pale hair and causing it to stick together in short spiky strands. He rubbed his gloved hand through it and took a step back, pushing himself up against the wall so as to get out of the rain slightly.

The three of them had stopped off in a small and dark alley, just to one side of the road. It was secluded and out of sight, but the alley had a dead end, with walls on three sides of them. They only had one side to protect, but if they got boxed in, then that would be the end of them. Although, lucky for Nicholai, he'd spotted a wooden door, hidden in shadow at the far corner, so at least he knew there was some form of escape if that ever did happen. There was a burning delivery van at the end of the ally, just on the pathway on the road, providing a small amount of light, because all of the street lamps in this area had gone out.

Yuri was perched on a windowsill at that time, his eyes looking around, half dazed, with dark circles under them. He looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep for weeks. But Nicholai knew that Yuri wouldn't need any sleep where he was going anyway. He looked as if he might have been in another world. But Carlos kept hitting him on the shoulder and waking him up, knocking him out of his trances, while tending to the nasty bite on Yuri's shoulder, which kept spurting blood.

It was so quiet.

But Yuri coughed suddenly-

"Carlos…"

Both Carlos and Nicholai were startled by the sudden noise and looked at him, wondering if he was actually trying to say something, or if he was just delirious.

"Carlos, leave me"

Yuri pushed out one hand and made a stupid gesture as if to push Carlos away from him. Typical Yuri, even when he's on the edge of dying he still can't help being a little drama queen. Carlos looked to Nicholai and then back to Yuri again, giving him a slightly bemused look.

"I'm only slowing you down"

Carlos frowned and shook his head, but Nicholai gave a roll of his eyes and spoke, his Russian accent cutting into their little 'moment' together-

"Heez right. Heez gon delirious. We could moovz a lot faster if zit waz just zee two of uz"

But Carlos looked directly at him, with a face that said – 'what the hell did you mean by that?' – and shook his head harder, sending flicks of water from his long soaked brown hair, almost like a dog in the rain. The thought made Nicholai laugh in his mind.

"No, we stick together. That's why we're a team. No one gets left behind"

He looked as if he believed every single word that came out of his own mouth. But that just made Nicholai raise one eyebrow, and speak in his rather dark and sharp accent-

"Vot about Alec _and_ Luis, _and_ Mikhail?"

The words stung, he knew they would. Perfect. But Carlos shot him a dark look and growled-

"That was different"

That made Nicholai half smile even more. If only he knew. If only he knew the truth about everything around him. He was such an easy person to manipulate, that it didn't even make you feel guilty. It was that easy. He was practically shouting out to be manipulated. He brought it upon himself. After all, everything about Umbrella was manipulation. Squeeze every last drop out of everyone around you for your own gain and then discard them. After all, we're only human. Nicholai smiled at that thought. As if half of the Umbrella officials were human. None of them were. They were all dead on the inside. No ounce of humanity or sanity left.

If only Carlos knew.

If only…

Nicholai's thoughts stopped.

The three of them froze.

The noise of rotary blades was above their heads.

A helicopter.

Nicholai and Carlos both frantically looked around, wondering where it was coming from, but then spotted it, high in the sky…in fact… it wasn't very close at all. But they could make out the black streamline shape against the dark clouds and in the shroud of rain. It was an Umbrella chopper. It must have been one.

In that split second, Carlos seemed to jump for joy like a little child, and without hesitating he pulled out a flare from a pocket on his leg, popped the lid and started to wave it around frantically, spraying red sparks all over the alley, shouting and calling and jumping up and down like a mad man.

"Over here!!"

Nicholai watched him with some amusement, seeing that Carlos would fit perfectly amongst some of those animals in a zoo. Behind bars, poked with a stick, that kind of thing.

"Here!! HERE!!"

But they watched as the chopper just circled away and disappeared into the night.

It was gone.

It hadn't seen them.

It was as if they didn't even exist.

It was as if Umbrella didn't even care.

If only he knew the half of it, Nicholai kept thinking.

Carlos stopped and didn't move, slowly lowering his arms and shrugging with a cold sigh of defeat. He didn't want to give up, he would have chased after it if he had to, but it was a hopeless cause. Even if they might have seen them, there was no guarantee they would bother stopping and helping. That was Umbrella for you. The flare went out at that moment and plunged them all into semi darkness, only lit up by the flaming van. He carelessly threw it to the floor.

Nothing was really going to plan.

That was all Nicholai could think of.

Nothing was going to plan.

But it would.

Very soon

* * *

Jill stared at the body on the floor with a sad feeling rolling around in her stomach. They hadn't gone very far, only through a single door in the Main Hall Ground Floor, and into one of the Police Offices, and had already been met by a room destroyed by fights and carnage.

Tables were overturned and covered in blood and bullet holes. The door they had come through was peppered with craters and holes, where people had obviously been firing. Papers and documents lay all over the floor and the remaining desk.

It looked as if everyone had left in a hurry.

That seemed to be the case with everyone in this City, and every place they went inside. Not only that, but as soon as they had walked through the door, they had to kill one of the officers almost immediately.

Jill managed to catch sight of the man, just as he lunged at them, and had punched him in the face. She'd left her handguns outside, when they had been attacked. When Peyton had been … she didn't want to think about it, because it still brought water to her already tired and red eyes. But thankfully Brad hadn't been so much of a chicken, and had shot the man directly between the eyes at point blank range.

The man had fallen to the floor like a plank, and now Jill was currently staring at his lifeless body. She sighed. At least he had some rest now. It was sick.

"Jill, look at this"

Terri's voice called to her from one of the desks, so she turned, trying to forget about the poor man who lay sprawled on the ground, and walked over to where Terri was standing. The desk was covered in mess, but she could just about make out a few pieces of bloody tinsel and torn bunting flags decorating it, with some party hats over the floor, a couple of burst balloons and some unopened cards. But stuck to the table was a note-

"To Leon, Welcome! And yes, you have to wear the hat all day!"

Must have been a new recruit, and from what Jill could see, this was actually his very first day. She sighed again. With any luck he had been late or stuck in traffic on his way over, because then he wouldn't have got here before the infection started.

But that wasn't what Jill was looking at.

It was something that Terri had in her hand, a small device.

Jill looked at it for a moment, not quite sure if she was seeing it right. But she didn't need to blink; it was exactly what she thought it was. She took it from Terri's hand very carefully and held it in both palms, looking at it with a small sense of empowerment.

It was a detonator.

It had been lying on the floor next to the desk covered in party gear, and Jill suspected that it had belonged to the man who she had shot. But he had obviously died and changed before he got a chance to do anything.

It was black, and shaped like a very small cylinder. There was a green switch on the side, which turned the detonator on and armed it, and a red button on the top, which had a plastic cover over it, which was the detonator.

"What's it for?"

Well, it was obviously for a bomb, but Jill guessed that Brad meant – what bombs? – But she had no idea, until she looked around and got a rather horrible shock when she realised what the detonator was for.

The room.

The three of them looked around with wide eyes of worry.

No body moved.

This had obviously been that guys last resort if he had been over powered, because around the door they had come through, and around the door at the other end were about twelve plastic bombs, all linked up with wires and stuck to the walls with putty.

"…Shit"

Brad's words were exactly what Jill had been thinking. Because as they surveyed the room more they realised that there were more plastic bombs, one on each table actually, and a few more stuck to some of the walls. Jill had seen the effect of one plastic bomb on it's own, and knew that it wasn't strong enough to destroy an entire building. One bomb was enough to blow open a door, smash a few windows, or knock a few people over.

But this room had about six bombs plastered around each door, and another ten on the desks around them, followed by roughly another ten that were stuck to each of the walls on all sides. This guy must have spent some serious time setting this all up. In fact, Jill wouldn't have been surprised if that was in fact the last thing he ever did.

Jill grinded her teeth

If she armed the detonator and pressed the red button, then all of these bombs would go off at once. And considering she could count about thirty two from where she was standing, then she doubted that it would only blow open the doors. There was enough firepower for them to cause some serious damage. It might have actually destroyed this entire room. And with all the paper and wooden desks and files and lots of flammable materials lying around, it would have caused even more damage and maybe even spread.

This guy really had gone all out for his last line of defence.

Jill clutched the detonator in her hand and took a deep breath.

"Right, lets go"

The other two didn't hesitate, and walked briskly through the room to the door at the other end.

Jill had a strange feeling this would be useful later.

* * *

Mack smiled, and mentally rubbed his hands together. He didn't really know what to say. He astounded by his own luck and perfection. His brain was going into over time, and the only thoughts in his head were spinning round and round, like a whirlpool of pompous self-love.

'The scoop of the century! I made it! I'll get promoted! I'll go on TV! I'll be a hero…'

To say that Mack was a bit of a fantasist was an understatement. In fact, he took pride in telling people that he was one. You go to parties and people ask what your job is and you tell people about yourself. Well, the first think Mack would say is – "Hey, I like to imagine impossible things and make myself out to be perfect!" – which usually results in the listener having a completely blank face of confusion, wondering why the hell they were the one talking to a weirdo. He even went to the point where he was putting it on his Resume. Of course, he didn't land many jobs because of it, but it was their loss. Come to think of it, the only reason he managed to get this job for Channel 81, Sit Up America News, which wasn't very popular, was because he could drive a chopper.

Oh well, a job was a job. And no matter what that Job happened to be, he would do it perfectly. Just he had done right now. The scoop of the decade, the century … the history of human kind!

He'd seen everything with his very own eyes, been the one and only witness.

He'd even recorded everything for evidence and was prepared to do all the editing and sound check himself once he got back the station.

The whole event was his story. Well, technically speaking, it would have been Clara's story, she was the news reporter after all, and he was just the driver … but he can't help it if she accidentally gets locked in the women's toilets can he. He smiled.

About 50 metres below him was the dark and menacing looking Raccoon City Police Station, a mess of rock and architecture. In his opinion, it certainly wasn't perfect. It was a clash of art deco circa 1960 and Gothic carvings. There was a certain charm about it, but only because it was so wonderfully weird and crazy. There had even been rumours about there being traps and puzzles throughout the building, hiding certain secret rooms. The thought excited him. He would have to go and check it out later.

It excited him almost as much as the prospect of being famous.

This was the setting where the whole event had just taken place

Friendship, Retribution, Love, Death, Loss, Terror, Fighting, Arguing, Destruction, Explosions, Revenge and all those other fancy words that he would use to describe it when he was wearing his 1000 Gucci Suit on Prime Time Television. A whole scene that only he had witnessed, and would soon to be sharing to the world, making it the most talked about subject ever … no … making HIM the most talked about person ever.

More.

He needed more.

He could see it now.

A movie.

They'd make one based on it.

Based on him!

And he would be the star!

No…

Staring in a movie about yourself was a little over the top.

He would be the director, and caster, and producer, and everything! And many stars from far and wide would beg to play the roll of him, and be the one showing the world everything. He could almost taste the money right then, making his hands tingle and his mouth drool.

Mack had felt like that when he had been watching it, knowing that he had recorded the best thing since … ever. It had made his mouth drop, and he knew that the audience would experience the same thing too.

There had been a monster of gigantic proportions that was half human and half nightmare, but smarter than both.

And a group of helplessly innocent people, desperate to survive

Unable to defend themselves, they fought with bravery and valour. But had to be saved by two high-flying daredevil choppers right at the last moment.

It had been a beautiful finale, with the monster retreating and the choppers fighting it away, while the people were saved, with the loss of one friend.

A beautiful ending

It almost brought tears to his eyes.

But wait!

It couldn't be the end.

The monster wasn't dead; it had simply run away with the choppers giving chase. Where had they gone? And those people we're still alive, inside the Police Station. Where would they go?

For the goodness of the nation, he had to record more.

At that, Mack stopped fantasizing as much as he could and decided to follow those choppers.

* * *

Jill turned the corner, with the spare handgun that Brad had let her borrow, and placed her self in a way to take on anything that might walk towards her.

But the corridor was empty.

Empty, long and silent

Black and white marble tiles cracks and dirty, the pale green walls looked as though they were covered in grime.

All of the windows to her left had been boarded up to the point where it looked like a fortress. No light was going in or out, and it certainly looked as if nothing else could do that either. There were a couple of police benches down that same wall, with handcuffs chained to the radiator and the legs of the benches, as if some people had been left there on purpose. There was a body lying on the floor too, its hand chained to one of those benches, but upon closer inspection Jill could see that they were certainly dead, because of all the bullet holes that had been pummelled through their face. Leaving nothing but a mushy and disgusting mess where the head should have been.

There was blood smeared across the floor, where something must have been dragged across it. Jill didn't dare guess what it had been. And what sent shivers down her spine was the amount of bloody handprints on the walls all around her. It looked exactly like one of those old Hitchcock horror movies. She shivered.

There was a fuse box next to her; making zapping noises and letting out a few sparks. She had managed to switch on some of the lights in this area. She knew where she was going, but it was still dangerous to be wandering around in the dark without any lights.

Brad turned the corner and stood next to her, with his gun aimed in the same direction. He looked as if he was ready for battle, with all the pieces of white fabric tied around the cuts on his arms and another round his head to cover the large gash on his forehead, like a bandana. Jill looked at him, and for a second she thought that he looked a lot like Joseph, if he'd had blonde hair instead of muddy brunette.

But the thought sickened her with the return of those memories.

So young

New to the team

Joseph

Mr. Frosty (His nickname)

She could feel the anger returning, like a wave of needles prepared to take down entire cities in its path. Jill could feel it rising up her shoulders and swarming around her mind, but she didn't let it take control of her, not like what had happened in the Main Hall. She needed to take control of herself again. Jill took a deep breath and began to step forward, boots tapping on the black and white tiles, and her eyes scanning around, able to see the double doors on her right.

That was her target.

Brad and her self positioned themselves on either side of the door, giving each other a prepared look, while Terri waited a little further down the corridor, watching them with anticipation. She seemed to have calmed down a bit now, and less edgy, probably because of the amount of pills that she had been constantly taking. She'd been talking gibberish earlier on, and had also imagined a fly that kept flying around her head. Jill had actually found it quite funny. But it seemed the effects had worn off now, and she was just very quiet instead.

Brad nodded to Jill, telling her that he was ready. Which was a lie, because she knew that Brad was never ready for anything. Chicken by name, chicken by nature. But he was still her teammate and friend, so she wasn't going to leave him or insult him. Jill reached out and turned the handle slowly.

Slowly.

And then she moved fast, kicking the door with one boot, causing it to swing open and bang against the wall with a loud smack. They both charged into the room like a pair of Rhinos, with their guns aimed and bodies tensed, sweeping their arms from side to side, scanning each angle.

Empty

Well, technically it wasn't empty. But there was nothing moving. So there was no threat. Jill relaxed slightly and waved for Terri to come in, able to hear the old woman's shoes clicking down the hallway.

The S.T.A.R.S Office

The place was a mess, and to be honest, it looked as if no one had touched it, because it usually was a mess anyway. Except for Rebecca's desk in the far corner, and Lea's desk next to it. Why were medics so tidy?

Jill rolled her eyes at the sight, slightly amused. She had asked both of the other girls that before, but they had both just shrugged and said it came with the job description. Brad tapped her on the shoulder, showing that he was obviously happier too, as he rushed over to the security cabinet and began to put in the sequence code to unlock it.

Jill watched him for a moment as he struggled to remember it. She would have helped, but she had never been told the sequence code, because it was always changed every few weeks, and sadly, she wasn't on duty when they last changed it. In fact, none of them were. This room had been locked off after they had all been suspended and de-promoted after their argument with Chief Irons about the Mansion incident, all branded crazy and disgraced as they were thrown out of the force.

Jill frowned. They had al been right in the first place, and now look where it had all ended up.

She looked around the room from desk to desk, almost able to imagine the whole team in the room, all at their desks. Working on papers, tapping on computer keyboards or just throwing papers at each other. Just like a typical family.

There was Rebecca's rather perfect desk, with some fluffy pink items that she hadn't moved yet and lots of spare medic stuff. Jill last heard from Rebecca a few months ago, as she'd moved to the African/European Boarder to help the lack of medical expertise there. There was also Lea's desk, which was similar, except for the fact that it was completely cluttered with random items. Lea and Richard had both left in a hurry, and Jill had been told that they had gone to England to find somewhere together. Rebecca had said that they would be back to pick some stuff up and maybe convince everyone to go with them. But Jill was thinking of declining them when she saw them.

It would have been round about now when they were to return.

She felt her heart plead with hope.

Please … please let it have been them outside.

She sighed and moved across the room, eyes moving over Brad's rather disorganised table, and Barry's reasonably tidy one. She stopped and picked something up. It was Barry's wallet. She smiled at it, and opened it to be greeted by the familiar photo of his family that he always had on him. She frowned and kept hold of it. She knew he'd want it back when she met him. She continued on past Joseph and Forest and Kenneth's desks which were all the same, covered in papers and small items that didn't really mean anything.

Half the team was taken in one night.

She felt sick.

Richard's table looked very similar to Lea's though, which did make Jill smile a bit. They had both met on the team. Richard had been a Police Intelligence Officer here in Raccoon City previously, while Lea had been transferred for the job. And the rest they say is history. It happened fast, and before Jill had anything to say to Lea, she and Richard were pretty much living together.

She rolled her eyes. At least they were both similar. But Chris's desk was probably the worst, which wasn't a big surprise. She almost laughed at it but then stopped. What she wouldn't give to be with him right now, even if he was a bit of a retard. She smiled at that thought too and stared at Kevin and Edward's desks. Typical men. Although, Enrico and Wesker's desks were both piled high with papers.

She almost threw up at that name.

Wesker

The bastard.

She nearly growled with venom, but didn't. There were no words in any human language that could describe just how much she hated him. If she met him, she would personally take him out. But in all honesty, she didn't care if she never saw him again. She'd rather not look at that face again.

She let go of the feelings, knowing that she needed to take control again.

She looked around, wondering what she could take or use, but gave up, and decided to do a good old fashion rummage thought each thing, desk by desk.

"Here"

She picked up a large packet of bandages from a drawer on Lea's desk and gave them to Brad, who immediately took off the old pieces of rags around his arms and head, and replaced them with the clean and sterile bandages, tying them all in place perfectly so as to minimise the blood loss. It did look better to say the least.

She then turned and grabbed the big brown leather jacket from Chris's desk, with the angel pattern on the back. It had been his favourite, something he had gotten from his time in the R.A.F as a gift. But she knew he wouldn't mind if she borrowed it. Besides, she was doing him a favour by taking it out of the city with her, because then he would get it back. She threw it at Terri, who had been shivering all night-

"Put that on"

Terri didn't hesitate, and quickly discarded her old suit jacket and replaced it with the big leather one, doing the zip all the way up the front so that the furry collar was around her neck and shoulders, keeping her warm. Jill almost smiled, thankful that she was helping the other two slightly.

She continued to hunt, pushing away papers and files, knocking the rubbish to the floor. There was no need to be tidy or worried about cleanliness in this place. Besides, there were still days old cups of coffee that had never been moved, because the office had never been that way anyway.

She grabbed some more medical gear from Rebecca and Lea's tables and placed them on the desk. She followed that up by finding her gym bag stuffed underneath her own desk, And grabbed a pair of her old jeans and some trainers from inside, passing both to Terri and telling her to put those on too.

Terri seemed all too happy to wear them. In fact, she managed to fit into the trainers and jeans a lot better than Jill did. The jacket was a couple of sizes too big, but it wasn't a fashion show. Without her ridiculously high stilettos on, she was at least a couple of inches shorter, maybe only 1 or 2 higher than Jill. But at least she looked warmer and more comfy as she pulled on the jeans. Brad had turned his back so not to be able to see anything.

Jill smiled at him. Everyone teased him but he was always going to be more of a gentleman than most of the other men in the team. Terri walked over to find a small mirror pinned to the wall next to Rebecca desk, and used some cloth to clean up her face slightly, and tied her hair back with some fabric too. Jill left the other two to their devises, watching Brad find his old black beret from his desk drawer, which he put on his head to hold the bandage around his skull better. Jill almost smiled for once, glad that they had the time to rest and rejuvenate themselves.

She searched through the drawers of her own desk and found a small pair of black spandex cycling shorts, which had been stuffed at the back and forgotten about. She'd been looking for those for ages. She smiled at the irony and pulled them on, wearing them underneath her miniskirt. She needed all the warmth she could get, after walking around in that stupid skirt for so long. She followed it up with an array of buckles and belts from her green Army Harness that had been hanging on a peg next to Chris's jacket. She tightened them all up and started to pack the medical supplies and Barry's Wallet into the two pouches, one behind her shoulder and the other behind her waist.

Terri appeared next to her, looking a lot better at having the time to clean her face and brush her hair a bit (With Lea's brush) She'd also found a small black bum-bag (Or fanny-pack, whatever you want to call them) from Richard's desk. She had clipped it around her waist, and began placing the rest of the bandages and wipes and sprays inside it, followed by what look like a large combat knife, which flipped open.

Terri wasn't a fighter.

Wasn't a war hardened veteran like the other two, but she knew if the time came to it, then she wouldn't give up. She remember how she had acted when that monster outside had kill Peyton, and yes she had been scared. But she had practically given up. Only Jill and Brad had continued fighting while she cowered in a corner like a good little pedestrian. Well she knew one thing; these creatures certainly wouldn't go easy on her just for being a pedestrian. And she wasn't going to go easy on them either. Terri didn't really like the idea, and knew she'd probably be shit at most things, but at least she'd try. It was either that or die. And she valued her life quite a bit.

"Hey, I opened it"

Brad's voice was victorious as he opened up the metal security cabinet to reveal the contents. Jill and Terri quickly walked over, noticing that Brad had ditched his dirty white shirt and replaced it with a long sleeved black one, underneath his yellow sleeveless puffer jacket, which looked a bit weather beaten, and tucked into the camouflaged trousers.

Jill stepped up next to him and looked inside, feeling a warm smile spread across her lips, and the words – Oh, yes – circling around in her head.

"Take as much as you can, but don't weigh yourself down"

Jill's words were exact, and the other two understood every word of it. Grabbing only what was necessary. Brad geared up, placing two better colt pythons into the two holsters on his body, one at his side and the other under his arm, followed by a handful of clips, which he placed into the pockets in one trouser leg and in the pouch behind his waist, along with a mean looking Riot Shotgun with a mounted torch, and a couple of packets of shells which he poured into the pockets on his other leg. One thing he didn't have to worry about was his leg muscles tiring from the weight.

The advantage of being a bit of a chicken was that you were always running, so he made sure that every time he went to the gym, he would spend an hour working on his legs alone.

And it seemed all those months of working out had finally shown their worth, because he'd managed to outrun pretty much everything.

Terri didn't go to the same extreme, and simply grabbed a torch and some batteries. She'd seen enough horror movies in her life to tell her that the torch always went out at the most annoying moments, so she wasn't going to let that happen. That thought worried her the most. And just for luck, she grabbed a second small back up torch, which she put into the pouch on her waist. She stared at the cabinet for a while and thought about it. It seemed odd, but those horror movies had actually taught her something useful. She grabbed normal supplies, such as a couple more penknives, wipes, flares, a lighter, lock pick, and a few clips and shell cartridges, just in case the other two ran out of ammo. There was quite a bit on her now, having shoved two penknives, the lighter and lock pick into her jeans, and the ammo into the pockets on her jacket, while the little pack on her waist carried all the medical stuff, little torch and her combat knife.

Jill grabbed a normal Beretta handgun, loaded up a full clip, and then handed it to Terri, who just stared at it as if it were a foreign object. Terri look up at Jill and shook her head-

"I've never used a gun before"

Jill nodded and aimed at one wall, showing her as if it were nothing-

"Point, Pull, Repeat. There's nothing to it. Just try to hit them in the head"

She handed it to Terri, who took it with rather gingerly hands, not quite sure how to react. Jill grabbed the other woman's shoulders and quickly showed her how to stand. Terri copied, as best she could and aimed at a piece of paper on the wall.

"Aim for it, but not too long, because you're arms start to shake and you end up loosing aim. Just make sure the target bit on the end of the barrel is directly in line with your eyes and your target"

Terri nodded slowly, closed one eye and pulled on the trigger. It wasn't as easy as she thought. The trigger was stiff and a lot harder to pull than she thought, and when she fired it, it vibrated all the way up her arm and made her blink in surprise. The bullet had hit the wall, maybe ten centimetres away from the piece of paper. Terri lowered her arms and huffed slightly. But Jill nodded-

"Getting there. Just keep both eyes open this time"

Terri sighed and just looked at the thing in her hands, feeling a little weird. Something so small could do so much damage, it just felt so wrong. She went and sat down, constantly aiming and pretending to fire, getting her hands right, practicing. Jill felt a little surprised at how quiet and how serious Terri was being, but at least she was. Terri picked up her camera again and started filming, but didn't say anything, just pointing it around the room and taking everything in.

Jill rummaged through the cabinet too.

A normal Beretta, which she put on her waist, followed by a Desert Eagle, which she placed on the holster under her arm. She then grabbed a similar shotgun to Brad's, which she hooked up to the holster on her back, and also a small machine gun, which she kept in her hands. She had the various clips for the handguns and the machine gun stuck all over the straps on her body and in the packs on her back and waist, and some shells for the shotgun too. Lastly, she picked up the Detonator she had found earlier, which she had left standing on one of the desk. It had a clip on the back, so she could attach it to her belt next to a grenade she had found.

If they all used their weapons sparingly, and only used hand-to-hand combat and melee for close up fights if they were against one to four people, then they could quite easily make their ammo last a very long time.

That was something Jill knew she was good at.

Brad went to close the cabinet, but Jill grabbed his arm.

"No"

He looked at her with confusion

"If someone else comes in here looking for help, or needing something, then at least they can find a weapon, Brad. If you close it, no one else can open it without a code"

Brad looked at her for a moment but then nodded and closed one door, but left the other slightly ajar. Jill smiled and walked over to Terri, who pointed the camera directly in Jill's face. Jill looked a little nervous at it, but then smiled-

"Ready"

Terri nodded, and spoke to the camera quickly-

"We've just geared ourselves up for our journey ahead. The city itself is very big, and because of all the blockades we spend most of our time having to go up and through buildings, which lengthens our trip…"

"Come In!"

Terri was cut off by a sudden voice. They all jumped and turned to face the large set of screens and communications equipment at the back of the room next to the cabinet.

"Someone come in please!"

It was a female voice, shouting and pleading down the radio. Jill recognised it instantly. The three of them ran over to the computers and Jill grabbed at the radio, not waiting a single moment to reply-

"Lea?!"

Her voice sounded desperate, and it went silent for a second. But then-

"Jill! I knew it was you! It was fucking luck that me and Richard spotted you lot!"

Jill felt a huge wash of relief and happiness hit her. Even Terri looked happier. Brad pulled the radio towards his mouth slightly and shouted back-

"Richard is with you?!"

The radio went quiet a bit, apart from the noise of someone shuffling and moving, but was then followed by a friendly and boyishly-soft male voice-

"Hey guys"

The three of them all beamed and said hello back down the radio, but were replied by a rather loud and hysterical Lea-

"We're going to get you out of there, we promise!"

Jill believed every single word. Lea never lied. They had a way of escape out of this city, away from this mess. Some rest. A bath. Anything. Just as long as she could do something that she used to do in her everyday life. Escape and get away. To stop running from Umbrella

To escape

Running.

Jill felt the images return. The thoughts now clouding her mind like a thick black fog. She could feel the panic knotting in her stomach and exploding out of her voice. Shit-

"Lea, there's something after us!! It's outside!!"

The words both reminded Terri and Brad, and all three of them leaned into the computer, waiting for some sort of answer-

"I know! It's what Barry was talking about!"

Jill nodded, even though she couldn't be seen, knowing the name off by heart. Barry had spoke of it so many times, of these project and creations. How he had found out, she didn't know, but it had something to do with a woman, from what she could remember. What was her name? … Ana? … no … something like that. Anyway, Jill knew the name of the project-

"Nemesis"

Lea's voice replied within no time-

"We managed to chase him off but he's fucking fast, we don't know where he is now, so make sure all three of you pay attention! Be careful, please!"

Brad rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath-

"Yes mother"

Which made Jill nudge him. She smiled, but talked down the radio again-

"Where do we go?"

They listened to Lea again-

"Get upstairs any way you can, and onto the roof"

"Most of the stairs are out, and doors are locked"

Jill replied. But Lea already had the answer-

"Go back to the Main Hall and use the computer to let down the fire escape ladder. If not, go through the double door on the other side of the Main Hall and then out and across the courtyard. Get to the other side of the building, through the door and up the fire escape stairs. Then down the corridor, up through the library to the top floor, then take the balcony round the main hall, and then you can get to the clock tower. There should be a door in the tower, which leads onto the roof. We'll pick you up from there"

"Easier said than done. What if we can't?"

Brad's voice was panicked slightly, but Lea had the answer to that too-

"Then improvise!"

Brad rolled his eyes again

"I know it sounds hard, but we can't risk being left exposed. If we picked you up from the courtyard then we would be boxed in. Our teammate Mike will pick you up, while Richard and I provide cover. Take a radio with you!"

Jill grabbed one from a drawer under the desk, looking at the number that had been written on the back (Richard had a habit of writing all the frequency numbers of each radio on their backs, because people had a habit of forgetting)

"Got it. Frequency 1386.23"

There was a few second of silence, and then the radio which was in Jill's hands suddenly burst into life with Lea's voice-

"Testing"

"I can hear you"

"Good. We'll call you at 2 minute intervals, conserve energy, take spare batteries…"

Terri waved a couple of the batteries that she had in her pockets.

"…Call us on 1834.65 if it's an emergency and we'll open fire through the walls or something. Now get going!!"

At that Lea hung up and the radio went silent. Open fire through the walls?! Jill almost laughed at the idea of Lea literally blasting down a whole corridor for them. It would have been a surprise, because Lea had always been a little reckless like that.

Jill turned to the other two, giving them both a look of strength and leader ship. She clenched her jaw and looked at Brad and Terri with an expression of certainty-

"Ready?"

Brad and Terri looked at each other quickly and then back to Jill. Terri nodded a couple of times quickly, holding her handgun up with both hands, not really looking very comfortable with it, but she looked a lot better. Jill couldn't help but think that Terri looked very similar to herself, especially when she was wearing Chris's large leather jacket, and Jill's own dark faded jeans and black trainers, with her hair pulled back. Terri made a small noise, which Jill took as a yes.

Brad loaded the shotgun in his arms, pumping the barrel and chambering every shell. Looking a little more happy and comfortable, which made Jill smile and almost laugh at how serious her looked. Especially with the black shirt and black beret and all the bandages. He looked quite serious.

Jill took a deep breath and stepped between the other two, walking briskly towards the door, holding the machine gun up and ready.

She wasn't going to be surprised any more.

She wasn't going to be beaten.

And she wasn't going to let anyone else die.

She grabbed the handle and looked back at the other two, who both stood right behind her-

"Let's do this"

* * *

_Here we go! Yay! :D  
__For those of you who don't remember, Mack is the guy in the chopper who has been stalking Lea and Richard for a while, and is actually that News Guy in the chopper from RE2 game, where he gets shot down by accident and crashes into the station? Remember? Well that's where I got him from…but why is he still alive? … I shall have to fix that … Mwahaha__! We haven't really heard from everyone for a while, so I thought that it would be best to see 'everyone'. But if you don't already know, I am in fact – JUST OVER HALF WAY THROUGH!__ OH NO!! D:  
Review! :D_


	25. The Nemesis: Part 4

_FINALLY AN UPDATE!_

_I am so sorry for taking a long time again guys. If you read my profile then you'll understand (And see a photo of yours trully) I've just had a very hard time dealing with things in my life. I'm getting better though, so don't worry. Now, I can just about remember where I was. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked REALLY hard on this one, just because I knew you've been waiting ages. The next chapter is almost finished, and I promise the wait won't be as long. I've included some really important things from the game that were not in the original movie too. Anyway, have fun reading! x ~Adam_

**The Void Of Existence**

The Nemesis : Part 4

"Get off me"

It was starting to get tedious and frustrating. They couldn't go a single 30 minutes without John having a mental break down and going on a wave of multiple personality tantrums. If Ria had been less caring and less understanding than she was, then she would have shot him by now without any guilt. If not to put him at rest, then to rest her tired ears. They'd already put themselves in serious danger, and had been attacked simply because he was always giving their position away to nearly everything in the area.

Kaplan grabbed John by the arm … or was it Mike … or someone else? Oh who cared? It was too confusing and annoying. Kaplan's hand was gripped around John's arm in a deadly tight vice, not daring to let go and face the consequences. But he was struggling to keep the stupid boy calm just on his own. He shouted, not sure what else to do-

"Mike!"

But John … Mike … pulled his arm out of Kaplan's tight grip and pushed him away-

"Don't touch me. You're covered in dirt!"

Kaplan huffed loudly and turned to Ria with that look in his eyes, telling her more than she needed to know, tilting his head to the side as if he was trying to pour out all the frustration. The rain had stuck his dark hair together, which had grown quite a bit while they had been unconscious in the hospital, so he'd pushed it behind his ears-

"I can't put up with this for much longer!"

Kaplan was starting to go hysterical, just like Ria had feared. Nancy was thinking the same thing at that time too, and was currently cowering behind Ria, not sure where to go or what to do, shaking with nerves and fret. John was seriously scaring her. She really liked him when he was calm, because he reminded her of a guy she once dated. Although, that guy turned out to be obsessed with sex, which is usually the case with guys … Okay, maybe John didn't entirely remind her of that guy. In fact, she'd have rather been with that guy than here with John.

"What are we going to do!"

Her voice was high pitched, and that typical sound of a girl going hysterical, if she went any higher then it would have been in ultra-sound. Ria narrowed her eyes in worry as she turned to look at Nancy slightly and put one hand on the younger girl's shoulder to steady her-

"Just stay calm, he'll pass through it like last time"

Nancy nodded, as Mike/John continued to moan and complain about everything around him, going on a ridiculous circle of multiple emotions all at once, in a true Paranoid Schizophrenic style. It was always a problem with this tiny little thing, or a problem with that, everything around him was bad or good or scary or ugly. But it was always out to get him, no matter what the emotion, it seemed there was something out to get him. Ria wouldn't be surprised if that part of his delirious vision was because of this place around them, because most things were actually out to get them anyway.

But funnily enough, it was always about him.

Ria used to be good with civilians; she used to know exactly what to do and where to go and how to help them. She used to be able to gain control and be the leader. But something inside of her had changed over the past months, mentally and physically. She still cared. But she was finding it harder and harder to empathise, to connect with other people.

John/Mike kept looking all around them, at the trees and darkness of the park. They had taken a detour through a small wooded park area between clusters of different shops, so it was very boxed in and quite cramped. The trees were old and thick, and tall enough to provide some sort of shelter from the rain. They were surrounded in mounds of grassy bumps and thick layers of bush and plants, and the pathway was nothing but mud, so they were all getting quite dirty and wet as they stood underneath a tree.

The lights in the park had all gone out, so Nancy had been holding her torch up for light.

Kaplan frowned with a dark look, as the rain poured over his face, making his dark brown eyes look almost black. The stubble on his face shifted as he gritted his defined jaw, and spoke with a rather annoyed tone-

"I might just help him"

He turned round with one step and faced John/Mike, and before Nancy could say anything or Ria could stop him, he smacked the young boy right in the side of his head, sending him sprawling sideways and into the puddles on the floor with a thudded splash.

"Kap!"

Ria and Nancy jumped a step forward with shock. Ria grabbed Kaplan's arm, noticing just how tense and flexed it had become with all the frustration of the silly boy having fits of emotion. She frowned at Kap, knowing that he wasn't very good at the whole emotion control either, but he still had more control than John. It wasn't really the boy's fault, but you couldn't help but be annoyed by it. Kaplan looked at her, with a small look of apology in his eyes, but more panic and anger than anything else.

"We can't put up with him having phases like this all the time, Ria. He'll draw attention. And if we keep stopping then we'll be caught"

His words were harsh and filled with that normal tone of paranoia and worry. It was typical of Kaplan to think such a way, which was what made Ria worry too. It all sounded silly. Ria sighed and let out a small smile, trying to lighten his mood-

"I didn't mean that. I just shouted because I wanted to hit him my self"

Kaplan looked at her for a moment, registering what she had just said, and then let out a sudden cough of laughter at her words, but Nancy didn't find it so funny-

"I can't believe you two are having a leisurely conversation about hitting him!"

She was right. It was rather rude. But still, a place like this did something to your mind. It did something to your way of looking at life and your way of thinking. Ria had seen so much of it around her that she had almost become numb to it … as if it were normal to her … that just wasn't right. It sent shivers down her spine.

You should never have to become used to something like this.

There was a muffled and slightly gurgled cough from the ground at their feet, followed by a young male voice-

"God…"

John sat up and wiped his face with one sleeve of the brown leather jacket that Ria had found back at the gas station. He was looking with a slightly confused face, and as though he might have thrown up with the dizziness. Kaplan sighed and stepped forward-

"Come on"

He grabbed the boy with one hand and helped him to his feet. Stains of mud were on his jeans and elbows, and flecks of dirt had splashed over his face and in his dark blue dyed hair.

"What happened?"

The three of them didn't answer John for a moment, and shared a look, until Ria spoke-

"Do you really need to ask?"

John looked at her, but understood what she meant, and so didn't say anything. But Nancy latched on with her own description-

"You went crazy"

Ria and Kaplan didn't move, and John gave her a very sharp and shocked look. Ria and Kaplan followed up with the kind of faces that said – What the hell? – But she just shrugged her shoulders, placed her hands on her hips and frowned back at them, obviously annoyed that she couldn't get away with it, when Ria and Kaplan could-

"What? … Well … he did!"

Ria sighed at the young girls words and then rolled her eyes, motioning down the dark pathway with one arm-

"Enough chat, we need to keep moving"

She waved them all on, as if nothing had happened. Well, it had happened about fifteen times now already so technically it did feel normal. Kaplan led the way with his rifle up and aimed, while Ria walked behind, covering the rear with one of her handguns. They had taken about 10 steps when-

"What was that?"

Nancy's voice broke the silence, making them wonder what she was talking about. She stopped walking, causing the rest of the group to copy. Kaplan moaned-

"What now?"

And was then cut off by Ria-

"Shh"

They all listened to something in the distance, from the direction they had come. They looked back, able to see nothing but trees and tall bushes and overgrown plants and darkness and rain. The path disappeared round a few trees just metres away, so they had no idea where anything was.

Nancy kept waving her torch around, lighting up the trees and flashing it this way and that way. It was almost like a bright beacon of light, which might as well have been shouting – We're here!! – To everything in the neighbourhood. Kaplan grabbed her arm and forced her to point it at the floor. She whispered in his ear-

"What if it's another one of those things?"

Nancy's words were exactly what Kaplan was thinking. Another one of those large reptilian looking things, like that thing that had attacked them back at the gas station, or even the monstrosity that was back at the Serpentine Night Club. He gave Ria a look, catching her eye and knowing that she was thinking it too, with both hands gripping hold of her gun tightly.

There was another noise, like a splash, like something stepping in a deep puddle, but it sounded too hard and too fast to be one of those people that had been attacking them the whole night. It was definitely running, definitely moving towards them quickly, at the same pace as a human running at top speed.

Ria knew that exactly.

And that kind of creeped her out

She knew that it was a person without even guessing.

The wasn't normal.

Nancy and John stepped closer together, making sure they were wedged between both Ria and Kaplan, but still slightly behind them, so as to be protected on all sides. They were looking around, this way and that, wondering where the noise was coming from, wondering if anything was sneaking up on them. But only Kaplan and Ria stayed motionless, looking in one direction only as if they knew exactly where it was. Kaplan aimed, bringing the rifle closer to the crook of his shoulder and chest, as though it was almost a part of his own body. Ria narrowed her eyes, focusing through the mist and rain, just about able to see everything. They were both ready for anything to happen.

Something fell over with a crumpled crash.

Nancy and John jumped

It had been a trashcan in the park. Someone had run into it. Ria and Kaplan stepped forward and aimed together at a certain tree in front of them.

There was a cough

They frowned

There was another noise of boots running through water.

Nancy whimpered, having to suffocate the noise with her hands as John hugged her tightly. He wasn't hugging her to keep her safe, he was doing it because he was so petrified. They both shuffled forward, staying close to Kaplan and Ria. They didn't want to be closer to that thing that was following them, but they didn't want to be left standing alone either.

Kaplan gave Ria each other a look.

There was a thud of something running into the other side of the tree in front of them.

And someone stumbled round.

A man.

He jumped in shock and put his arms up.

"Don't shoot!"

Ria and Kaplan frowned at him, but aimed and then fired.

"Shit!"

John screamed as he ducked down and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the massacre in front of him, while Nancy screamed also and covered her ears from all the sudden noise, letting out a shout of surprise.

A group of bodies hit the muddy and wet ground right behind where the man was standing.

Ria and Kap lowered their weapons and relaxed, both standing there with completely blank expressions on their faces, with the rain pouring over them, lit up from behind by Nancy's torch. The man just looked around his feet at all the motionless bodies that Kaplan and Ria had floored so easily.

No one moved. The man was breathing heavily, as though he had been running for some time. Nancy seemed to calm down slightly, but pointed the light from the torch right in his face with a shaky hand. He was almost blinded, having the shield his eyes with one hand.

He was tall; about 6 feet exactly, and built in quite a buff way. Very bright coloured blonde hair was poking out of the Green Beret that he wore on his head. But what worried Ria and Kaplan most was the fact that he was wearing one of those green U.B.C.S. uniforms. From what they could see, he only had one weapon, which he wasn't holding. But they still kept their bodies poised and tense, not moving a single muscle, ready to put this man down if he even dared to try anything funny. You could never be too careful with Umbrella.

But he smiled in relief and let out a gasp of thankful air and spoke with what must have been a faint Russian accent-

"Um … Hello"

* * *

How?

There was absolutely no explanation as to how that had happened. The Nemesis was too powerful to let such a thing happen to itself. But yet, even with 30 intelligent scientists and technicians and doctors all working at full speed to control and document this amazing beast, they had still been beaten by two measly helicopters.

Cain felt his teeth grit together, standing in the shadows of the tent, watching everyone run around.

They had been surprised.

That was the only explanation.

They had been ambushed and then attacked before they had time to prepare.

But that still wasn't good enough. They should have been prepared for everything, for anything. The Nemesis was too precious to be wasted. They had been so close to achieving their objectives.

Cain took a deep breath.

No matter, at least they knew where those two S.T.A.R.S members were no hiding. And they'd gone inside a building, which made it even more perfect. They were trapped. Cain felt a warm feeling in his chest, but it wasn't his heart, it was the darkness that was burning there instead. A couple of scientists ran in front of him, desperate to not catch his eyes. He almost smiled at the thought, but didn't. It was still frustrating him at how they had been chased away by two Helicopters. And the weather wasn't making it any easy, either.

Sadly, no one had control over the weather, so the rain was making it difficult to spot anything. Giving shelter and cover for their enemies. It angered Cain even more though. If Isaacs had listened to him, then The Nemesis would have been equipped with better sight, night vision, and laser sight, and scanning capabilities. But the Doctor had insisted on 'Less' being 'More', and had said that The Nemesis (His baby) would have good enough hearing and sight and senses to not need any technical or mechanical intervention.

Cain wondered where some of these guys got their silly sentiments. He snorted at the thought. More was most definitely – 'More'. He'd even argued with the Doctor when he had been told that Project: Alice and the others didn't have any tracking devices inside them. It sounded ridiculous. Why create something, but not monitor it?

But apparently, when they had tried to implant a device into Project: Alice, her body had automatically rejected it. Apparently it was fried, and malfunctioned. Apparently her brain knew it was attacking her, and acted in defence. The childish Doctor Isaacs had gotten all excited at that, and had run around like a baby in a candy store.

Cain had wanted to keep hold of the other four though, Projects: RO, MB, CK and JS, and possible try applying some more techniques and ideas to them. Wesker had said that he'd prefer it if the four of those Projects were simply terminated. But Doctor Isaacs disagreed with both of them, and simply took the blood samples from the four, applied everything into Project: Alice, and then pretty much just said they would keep the bodies for a later stage, and deal with them later.

Although that didn't look like it would ever happen now.

They'd never put tracking devices into those four, simply because Isaacs said there had been no need or point. And they had just been left in the Hospital. But then, when the infection had been…let out, which had also been Isaac's idea, the 'good' doctor decided to active them and let them out.

Cain had no idea why, but the doctor just said-

"_My babies will come back to me"_

And so Cain had just nodded at the lunatic and rolled his eyes and walked away.

Cain could remember everything as if it were yesterday. He really did work with a bunch of maniacs. It made things a lot more interesting, but it was certainly difficult. But in the end he got the better deal, and was now in charge of this whole thing.

To use The Nemesis as a toy

Play a game of Cat and Mouse.

They were to hunt down all of the S.T.A.R.S members that remained in Raccoon City, and kill them. There had also been teams set out to find the other members of S.T.A.R.S that had all moved across the globe to escape from Umbrella. But it wouldn't take long until they were found.

Alice was out there somewhere, in that City, just waiting to be found.

He scanned the room, keeping a careful eye on his workers. The six women in the Main Control desk were typing away like crazy, afraid that if they slowed down then they would be fired and replaced, or worse. Everyone who worked for Umbrella knew the deal, and didn't dare question it, even if they were a Head Official or just a simple Cleaner. No one talked about anything, no one questioned anything and no one left the company and went to a rival one.

The six women on the Main Control Desk knew it more than anyone else. To get to any position of authority in Umbrella you had to walk over a lot of people, climb about everyone and use everyone as much as you could. Your friend's were only considered your friends because it was satisfying to have people to socialise with, and that was it. They might as well have the name – Victim – tattooed to their forehead. Cain smiled, remember all the hundreds of people he had knocked down on his way to the top, and watched his top employees. Their facial expressions all etched with concentration and focus. There were countless cups of coffee around them, which Cain didn't mind, so long as they worked fucking hard. They needed to stay energized and focused the whole time. If they failed then the whole system would go down.

But Cain certainly wasn't calming down.

He was silently fuming to one side, having previously screamed and shouted at his employees at being so useless and shit. The Nemesis was perfect, was brilliant and fantastic in every single way. It had been designed by perfection; it had been created to be perfection. In essence, The Nemesis _was_ 'Perfection' itself. So how on earth had it been chased away by two pathetic choppers? And add to that, who on earth had they been? And also, if he was to be honest, the only thing that worried him was that Stealth chopper. Who ever had a vehicle like that must have had some serious contacts.

And that really did anger him.

To the point where he'd taken it out on his employees

He'd just fired two people already.

Literally.

Their bodies had been dragged away and dumped somewhere.

Hence why everyone in the room was completely silent and running around like complete maniacs, making sure they were concentrating, veins and lines on their faces where they literally frowned and narrowed their eyes at everything they looked at, and made sure that everything they did was completed and done perfectly, scanning all data, reading every ounce of information.

"Sir"

Cain looked up, and straight into the eyes of Officer Debus, the main commander of the Umbrella guards.

"You wanted to see me?"

Cain nodded and gave him a hard and stone cold look-

"Thee too elicopters ar a nuisance"

Debus nodded-

"Sir"

"I can't ave them interfering anymore wiv our mission. Send too ov yoor best choppers out, unt them down, and kill them"

"What about the people inside, Sir? Would you like them for questioning?"

Cain snorted and shook his head, his eyes completely blank-

"No. I don't care hoo they are or where they came from. Wen yoo find them, make sure you blast zem down. I want them dead. Understood?"

Debus nodded-

"Sir"

And then walked out of the tent.

Cain let out a breath of cold air. At least he had managed to calm down slightly too.

The redhead woman, on the main control desk, had explained earlier that it had been her decision to make the Nemesis retreat. It had sent Cain into a blaring fit or anger. But she had shouted to grab his attention and had said that The Nemesis was perfect, but being fired upon by two heavy-duty rail guns from two choppers at once would be enough to damage it severely. It might not have killed The Nemesis, but it would have definitely destroyed the mechanics on the inside, such as the transmission box. If that was destroyed then they would loose complete control, and god forbid, they didn't want that to happen. So therefore, it was too much to risk it.

He had been on the verge of having her dragged out and dealt with in the same way as the other two men. But then some of the other woman on the main control desk had decided to speak up and had agreed with her, and had said that risking all of their work just for two pathetic S.T.A.R.S members was too much. They could loop round and take them by surprise instead this time, and give them a better chance of success. Besides, it would give them a chance to try out other tactics too.

All they had wanted to do was just frighten them a little bit at first.

Play with them.

Just for fun.

God, Cain really did love those women.

All six of them so dark and menacing

Perfect employees.

He calmed down and smiled, taking a step forward. That alone made everyone look at him, slightly afraid at what he would do next. He barked another order in his dark German accent-

"Right, zis is the order. Turn The Nemesis around, loose those choppers, go back to the Police Station and then dispose of the remaining S.T.A.R.S members immediately"

Everyone nodded and continued working.

He wasn't going to be beaten.

Not this time.

* * *

"Anyone fancy a coffee?"

In a different time and place, Rain probably would have laughed at J.D's words, but sadly, she didn't find him funny right now. In fact, she hadn't found him very funny at all over the past few hours. J.D's way of keeping himself occupied and to stop himself from going mad was to try and joke about things around him. And to be honest, it was really starting to fuck Rain off. She'd gotten used to it over the past few years, but it still didn't stop her from being annoyed. And what made it even worse, was that they did actually have to go inside the stupid Café because they'd all been complaining about being hungry. She sighed to herself, thinking that it was a lot easier for all these people out here to find food. Then again, they were eating human flesh, so it didn't really win. She turned and stared at the building with a ridiculously tacky red and pink neon sign, which was still working-

Frankie's Bar!

She groaned, remembering the time she came here, only once. God, she had hated it, with the workers all being over the top Texans with big scary hats and big smiles, and their even scarier voices, loud and strong. The thing was, the reason she didn't come back wasn't because she hated it, or because they scared her. The reason was because she had actually been banned, mainly because she'd laughed really hard to the point of being hysterical when one of the waiters had walked up to her table and practically shouted at her-

"_CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER!!!!"_

Everyone had stared, and she'd laughed so hard that she'd insulted the poor waiter, which had attracted the Manager and thus she got thrown out on the basis of being racially prejudice.

What? She had found the guy funny. That was usually a compliment.

She rolled her eyes at the memory and looked back they way they had come, scanning the aim of her MP5, checking that they weren't being followed. They had walked down a course way between two buildings and up a flight of metal stairs that went up the side of a residential block. It had opened out onto some sort of metal balcony, which had taken them past a large advert on a billboard, some windows and then round the corner of a factory. They had walked between another two buildings, then down a series of metal steps, and were now on a small and secluded street.

From what she could see, they must have been in the Dutch District. The street was narrow and had a perfectly cobblestone paved pedestrian paths next to a brand new looking one way road with only one lane. The street lamps were feats of artistry design, while all the buildings were joined and seemed to loom over you. It was very compact and quaint. There were various little shops and places to eat and drink all around her. But sadly, no one was open for business today. All the lights were off, except for the few streetlights that just flickered with their remains of energy. Most of the windows were boarded up, or blocked by vehicles. Some of the other display windows were smashed or messy. A few mannequins stared back at her from a window, catching her a little off guard, but she chuckled at herself and continued walking.

There was a jangle from a doorbell, as J.D opened the front door to Frankie's Bar, and waved one hand inside-

"Ladies first"

Rain scowled at him for being so sexist, but before she could say anything Lewis pushed passed her, and strutted inside with an over-the-top lady-like walk, tapping J.D on the shoulder that almost reminded Rain of some sort of 1950's Beverly Hills housewife-

"Oh, why thank you"

J.D stared at him in astonishment as Lewis disappeared inside, while Rain just stood there letting out a series of small giggles, seeing the look on J.D's face at having been out-humoured by Lewis. She stifled herself, because J.D was now giving her some dirty looks, and quickly walked past him, walking inside to a surprisingly well-lit café.

It was exactly how she remembered it. A large wooden Bar and Ordering Counter shaped like a circle and standing in the middle of the room, with large leather bar stools around it. There were a lot of tables and chairs around the edges, made out of old wooden beer kegs and small wooden crates. There were numerous amounts of Texan memorabilia, such as flags and photos and newspaper clippings all over the walls. Rain sighed. It seemed not many places had ever changed, except for the fact that it was now a dump, with food and smashed plates everywhere, along with broken chairs and toppled tables and glasses. J.D walked in behind her, closing the door quietly.

She frowned at him for being so overly cautious, but he pressed one finger to his lips, because he had heard something. She nodded and scanned the room, focusing her eyes as she listened to it. A weird crunching and watery noise, like someone pressing a sponge soaked in jelly against their face. Rain cringed. The noise had come from behind the counter. Lewis pointed at it, showing that he had heard it too, and mouthed the words-

"There's something there"

Rain and J.D both nodded and slowly creeped up to the bar, stopping once they got beside it and keeping their backs up against it. They gave each other a quick look, nodded and then stood up, turning on the spot and aiming behind the counter simultaneously.

They stayed completely still as they were met by a pair of cold white eyes and a series of groans. A woman and a man were kneeling on the ground next to what looked like the body of one of the waiters, a large crevasse where their stomach used to be, and limitless amounts of blood and flesh littering the ground around them. The two people stared and then bared their blood dripping teeth, standing up and snarling as they tried to lurch forward over the counter. J.D and Rain both backed away slightly, but gave each other that same look once again and launched into action.

J.D pulled the crowbar that he had managed to tie to his waist, and launched it at the woman's face, knocking her directly between the eyes and causing her to stumble backwards over the dead body on the floor. She tripped and landed on her back with a thud.

Rain followed suit, jumped, placed her hands on the bar in front, and somersaulted over the bar, planting both boots into the man's chest and sending him flying into the oven at the back of the room.

J.D jump over the bar too, stepped quickly over to the woman on the floor and impaled her straight through the head with the crowbar just as she let out one last horrifying growl, cutting her short of noise, while Rain rushed over to the man on the floor and stamped on his head with all her strength.

There was a sickening crushing noise, and the room went quiet again. It was over in seconds, with Lewis staring at them in a slightly disturbed way. He slowly stepped forward, looked over the bar and cringed, with a hint of disgust in his voice-

"And on _today's_ menu is Special Fried _Waiter_"

Rain looked directly at him and rolled her eyes, letting out a small sigh, while speaking with a dark tone to her voice-

"Very funny"

Lewis just shrugged, having obviously thought his words were hilarious, but Rain was forced to turn when she heard-

"Heads up!"

J.D's voice took her attention as he threw something in her direction. She caught it with one hand, without even thinking, and looked at it, feeling a small smile appear across her face.

Double Decker Chocolate Bars

He'd found a large box of them underneath one of the counters and had grabbed a couple of handfuls, stuffing a few into the pockets on his faded black jeans. Rain didn't deny her stomach, because she'd felt rather hungry all night. God knows what Umbrella must have been feeding her in the hospital. Liquidised squid, or something equally disgusting, through the many tubes that she had been connected to. Rain shuddered at the thought, able o feel her stomach growling and churning at the thought of being fed.

She ripped off the wrapper and practically stuffed the whole bar into her mouth, not caring for manners or mess, too hungry to care, and threw the wrapper to the ground. Lewis was doing similar, but had started to give her a very funny look. Rain stared back, not quite sure what his problem was, but watched him as his eyes switched from looking at her and then down to the completely mauled and decimated corpse, which lay at her feet, and then back to her again.

Rain smiled slightly, giving him the sweetest smile she could possibly make. She wasn't good at doing the sweet smile thing, because it always came out making her look like she was lacking some vital brain cells and as though she wanted to murder someone, but to be honest, that was the most perfect face she could pull. Lewis had obviously been creeped out by her ability of being able to just eat a handful of chocolate, even when she was standing on the remains of a human being-

"What? … I'm _hungry_"

Lewis seemed to almost back away from her, as though she was going to pounce on him at any moment. Rain could feel the laughter building up inside her but she managed to suppress it. Lewis just nodded and mouthed the words – okay – and turned his back, not really wanting to stare at the face she was pulling. Rain smiled at herself for having freaked him out and then was about to continue stuffing her face when…

There was a thud.

They all looked up.

Lewis' face was covered in chocolate, but he wiped it with one brown sleeve and continued to stare in the same direction.

It had come from the other side of the café.

Rain and J.D didn't even need to look at each other, as they were already up and moving quickly towards the door. They didn't know where it led to, but that didn't matter. There had been a noise on the other side, so that was their main concern.

Rain and J.D nodded at each other.

Rain grabbed the door handle.

Turned the knob.

J.D gave her a nod.

And she flung the door open with all her might.

"Freeze!"

Her voice was clear and loud. But it wasn't heard by anything, apart from the person who stumbled through the doorway and almost fell on top of her. J.D dived, grabbed her round the waist and tackled her to the ground just as the person fell out and hit the ground with a thud.

It went quiet again.

"Saved you"

J.D's face was plastered with a very wide and cheeky smile, the typical naughty smile that Rain had seen so many times before. Except this time he was on top of her, practically pinning her to the ground this time. He laughed at her face, which looked like a storm, while Lewis stepped towards them and shook his head, latching onto J.D's words-

"You saved her from an already dead body, J.D"

It was true. They had opened what had been a janitors closet filled with brooms and other cleaning equipment, where a dead body had been stuffed inside, for reasons unknown. The body was lying on the floor nearby, not moving. A man. But he must have killed himself.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Rain's voice was rather dark, although J.D failed to sense the anger in it. He tilted his head to the side and smiled even more-

"Doing _what?_"

Rain frowned darker than before, able to feel her back on the hard wooden floor as he held her down. She felt the anger inside her swell up, like a series of fiery waves, rolling around in her body, just about ready to explode into a shower of knives. The images were flashing in her mind, of that moment in her life here everything changed, when her life stopped. Where the Rain had begun to fall in a different direction.

J.D's face and bright smile was all too familiar to past events. It was a bright smile on a larger male frame, which was over powering and stronger than her. Her body was being constricted and held down. She felt weak, she felt claustrophobic and unable to fight.

Rain felt weak.

She struggled and started to panic-

"Get Off!!!"

J.D looked shocked at her sudden outburst-

"Huh?"

But Rain growled loudly, as if there was a switch on her neck to turn on the anger. It had juts appeared from nowhere. She shifted and squirmed, managed to get enough room and then kicked him between the legs as hard as she could. J.D buckled and cringed, letting out a high-pitched gasp for air. His grip loosened and she easily shoved him off-

"GET OFF ME!!!"

She pushed him as hard as she could, practically throwing him off herself. J.D's back hit the ground with a bang, as he gripped his groin area with both hands and coughed violently, completely stunned by what Rain had done. It was completely out of character and sudden. He just didn't understand what was wrong. He coughed and rolled to his feet slowly, his legs slightly painful, speaking with a little lack of breath at being hit-

"Sorry"

Rain was already on her feet too, but her hands were on her hips and her facial expression was so angry that it looked as if it might blow up the entire city on its own. J.D knew that face, because he had seen it before. And he knew this time that she was angry, for real. She was angry with him. Her eyes seemed to almost be on fire, shadows and lights playing on her face as she seemed to boil up inside as she screamed-

"No, J.D!"

J.D's face had no expression; slowly turning pale each second, growing more confused and more stunned by what she had done to him.

"What? I said I was sorry"

But she shook her head and snarled again-

"Why can't you just grow up for once?!"

She turned on the spot, and before anyone could move or speak or stop her, she had already stormed across the room and out the front door onto the street, slamming it behind her as hard as she could. There was a loud smack and a cracking noise, because the bell on the wall was hit so hard that it flew off, followed by a series of shattered lines that appeared on the front door instantly.

J.D didn't move or speak. What had he done? What had caused Rain to become so angry? He just didn't understand what had caused this to happen. He had only been joking with her, he thought she knew that. They always joked around together and played tricks on each other, trying to get the upper hand over each other. She was like his twin sister. But this wasn't the same person he remembered. That hadn't been like Rain. This was really out of character for her.

He felt Lewis' hand on his shoulder and a series of tuts in his ear-

"So, J.D. The only way you can get a girl is by physically pinning her down, is it?"

J.D shrugged the other guy's hand off with a frustrated huff and snarled back-

"Fuck off"

* * *

Charles frowned.

Why weren't they picking up his bloody phone calls?

Didn't they know he was trying to help them? Didn't they know that he was on their side and trying to help them out of the city?

The thought was stupid.

He knew well enough that they had no idea he was trying to help them.

Well, if he was honest, he wasn't exactly doing it out of good will. Angie was still hiding in her school, on her own. So he was planning to make a trade of sorts. It sounded silly to use people's lives in such a way, and it creeped him out slightly because he certainly didn't want to end up like all the other Umbrella employees. But he was doing something they wouldn't. He was doing it for someone else.

Angie.

He knew where she was.

If he had legs then he would have gone into the City and saved her him self. In fact, that didn't matter. He would have gone in after her full stop, if he could have escaped from Cain's eyes.

But that was impossible.

He would most likely have been shot before he got out of the tent. It had been his choice to stay in his tent in the first place, but it didn't matter, he was still a prisoner in every sense of the word. He'd even heard those gunshots go off a few moments ago, coming from the direction of that large tent, which he knew Cain was in.

Charles shook his head with sadness and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

It was as if those people were nothing but machines, able to be thrown away once they became useless. But he knew better than to question Cain, because that was exactly how Cain saw people. And technically, humans were a type of machine. Charles shuddered at the thought of slowly thinking that way. At least he still had his sense of humanity and love and compassion for life itself.

And for Angie

He had been watching many different people over the past couple of hours and had devised his plan perfectly.

Enlist some survivors to find and help Angie, with a promise of escape if they managed to save her. Then get all of them out on a chopper and tell them to go to some sort of remote and safe place in the country. Then, he would fool Cain into thinking he wanted to help, and when they leave; he would be taken back to Parasol City or another place like that with the other Umbrella officials. And when he had the time he would leave the building, escape on his own and go pick up Angie from the place in the country, and then the two of them could leave and run away to find the A.U.O.

He doubted if he should take the people that had survived and found his daughter too, because they might disrupt his plans or maybe even slow him down. He needed to make sure that he and Angie had as much chance as possible. But he frowned at the idea and shook his head.

He was in a wheel chair for god sakes. Of course those people would help. Besides, they would have saved his daughter, so he couldn't have left them behind. If those people came to help Angie and his self, then maybe the A.U.O would take them all in? He wasn't sure. Heck, he didn't even know how to find the A.U.O. at all. Maybe the A.U.O. would find them? They worked in strange secretive ways; after all, some of the people he worked closely with in Umbrella could have actually been part of the A.U.O. itself. That was how good they were.

But that didn't matter right now.

Angie.

Angie was the only thing that mattered.

He was almost there.

Daddy was almost there.

* * *

"Shh"

Jill had her finger pressed against her lips, feeling more warm and comfortable than before. She'd found a pair of normal leather gloves a few moments ago, and was wearing them, desperate to get as much warmth as possible because of the constant bad weather outside. They were tight, so she could only guess that they must have been someone's driving gloves. But they did the job perfectly. Terri nodded in reply, holding her handgun up in a ready pose. She didn't look very good with a gun, if Jill was honest, but at least she looked a little more assertive. Terri crouched next to her, able to move more freely in Chris's leather jacket and Jill's jeans and black trainers.

They were currently at the top of some stairs, on a large marble hallway, with a stone balcony that looked down upon the floor below. Jill leaned sideways and looked down the long set of stairs. It was also stone, decorated with carved murals and polished marble steps. The room below was square shaped with the same white floor. There was a small section that went around the stairs, which had a small door that led to a stock cupboard. There was a large double-glazed glass window at the bottom of the stairs, and a corridor that led off in one of the corners.

That was where they were heading, down the stairs, across the hallway, down the corridor, first door on the right into the storage room, through the storage room and to the door at the end, into the police office they had previously been in, through the office, into the Main Hall where she could use the computer and let down the emergency ladder, and then through the second floor, up to the third, across the third floor balcony, into the Clock Tower, up the ladder, out the door, across the roof and onto the helicopter.

Jill gulped down some air and sighed.

Piece of cake.

She rolled her eyes, knowing that it would never be that easy, and looked back over her shoulder, checking on the other two a second time. Brad was just behind Terri, crouched in a similar position, with his shotgun up and ready, although he was holding back like he normally did. Brad had a thing about stairways, and she didn't really blame him. You were exposed and vulnerable on a stairway with only one way up or down. She hated them too. Jill let her eyes scan through the room, from the stairway to the floor to the window, the hall and then the corridor.

All clear.

Jill breathed in and held it.

She had a bad feeling about it. But she had been feeling a bed sensation ever since the night began, so it wasn't any different. It was now or never. She looked back at Brad and Terri and gave them both a nod.

"Okay"

Brad slowly nodded back, followed by Terri who didn't look very happy either. Jill knew how they both felt, but the difference was that she was better at hiding it. She turned on her haunches, staying in a crouched position, and moved forward, keeping her eyes scanning side to side and her arms up and aimed. She pushed her back up against the wall to the side of the stairs as she slowly but swiftly went down each step. The words from her training were repeating over and over in her head. Stay suspicious, stay alert, stay strong, and stay in control. The stairway was clear. The hall was clear. The corridor was clear. The room was clear.

Silent

Empty.

Something's not right.

She glanced back up the stairs quickly, watching Terri following her, copying exactly as she did, keeping her back against the wall and holding her gun down, not really sure what to do with it. But she was looking round and slightly skittish too, so she was most definitely alert. That was the good thing about being frightened and nervous, it heightened your senses, made everything focus and concentrate automatically, it was your body's reaction to a situation, so it was ready for anything. The body was a clever thing, but also very dangerous.

Brad was crouched at the top of the stairs, aiming his shotgun across the room; giving Jill and Terri cover just in case they needed it. But Jill was at the bottom of the stairs now and could see the corridor ahead. It was empty too, and completely silent if it weren't for their footsteps echoing everywhere. From what she could see, there was nothing to be nervous about. Jill then realised that she had still been holding her breath, and let it out slowly, feeling the tension in her shoulders slowly fade away.

It was safe.

She looked up to Brad and nodded sharply, letting him know that it was clear for him to follow. Brad gave a short smile and quickly made his way down the stairs with Terri, meeting Jill at the bottom. But she continued and began to walk briskly towards the corridor that was situated in the corner, moving past a large window that had a cloud of rain smashing at the glass on the other side.

She frowned at it, wondering if she saw something, but cast that idea aside as her imagination getting the better of her. But then she jumped out of her skin when Brad grabbed her shoulder. She turned back and stared directly at him as he spoke-

"Jill, what abou-"

The window behind them exploded, cutting Brad off.

"**S.T.A.R.S!!**"

Terri screamed and Brad let out a sudden burst of shock. Shards of glass and window frame flew through the room. Terri ducked as a bit of wood flew at her head, and Jill cringed while shielding her eyes from the glass. The marble around the monsters large boots cracked, just like the pavement outside, as he landed with an earth shuddering thud. Terri shouted again, retreating backwards while Brad let out a loud cry of horror-

"Shit!"

The Nemesis.

Jill felt her eyes widen and her mouth drop.

But her body leapt into action.

She turned and gave Terri a hard shove on the shoulder, her eyes full of heat and power, screaming in the other woman's face-

"Go Terri!"

The Nemesis slowly stood up from where he had landed, letting out a low and rumbling growl of air, smelling of rotten food and bloody flesh, slime and rain and dirt dripping off the mass of muscles and ligaments that made up his body, practically held in by the leather trench coat and boots that he wore.

Terri rushed down the corridor and towards their target, trainers hitting the ground harder and faster, finding it easier to move in her new clothes. She was breathing loudly, arms flailing around, gripping her camera in one hand and the handgun in the other, while Brad closely followed her from behind and gave her any necessary cover as she reached the door.

Jill's eyes narrowed.

The Nemesis turned to face their direction

Terri grabbed the door handle.

Jill lifted her arms and aimed.

The Nemesis took one step forward.

Terri tore open the door.

Brad aimed inside and checked the next room was clear.

Jill gritted her teeth just as The Nemesis roared-

"**S.T.A.R.S!!**"

And then opened fire, her face lit up with concentration, able to see the first bullet pounding Nemesis directly between the eyes. It roared but didn't stop. She felt fury rage through her, knowing that it wouldn't have been that easy. She fired again, causing the second bullet to hit him in the forehead. She took a series of back steps, moving away as he slowly made his advance on her. The third bullet hit his neck. Followed closely by the fourth bullet, then the fifth bullet.

Sixth

Seventh

The eighth, ninth and the tenth bullet flew directly into the creature's monstrous shoulders and face. But he didn't shudder, or wince or even let out a shout of pain, he just kept walking, his breathing growing louder, his eye focusing on her, his body heaving with more anger and darkness with every gun shell.

There was a scream from behind The Nemesis-

"Jill!"

And then Jill realised that the monster was between her and her escape route. She could just about see Terri and Brad rushing through the door. Brad would have fired, but then there would be the chance that he might miss The Nemesis completely and accidentally hit Jill.

Jill scowled at the monster and frowned, planting her feet firmly on the floor.

The Nemesis roared.

Jill moved.

And just as the creature swung out one arm with sudden speed, Jill threw herself forwards, dived underneath its arm, hit the ground, rolled head over heels and then pushed back up to her feet and ran.

_Run Jill … Fucking run now!!_

She knew he was right behind her, but she didn't stop and take a look, she kept her eyes locked on the door in front and ran for it, her boots hitting marble hard. But she was closely followed by another much heavier set of boots crashing into the ground right behind her.

Jill gritted her teeth, pulled something from her belt.

Tore off the pin.

And threw it over her shoulder, not needing to aim or look.

The Nemesis was big, this corridor was narrow, and he was right behind her. The grenade was definitely going to hit him. Jill's boots hit the ground three more times, and then she let out a tremendous cry of strength. Her feet pushed from the ground, she threw herself through the doorway, hitting the ground with her hands and rolling to her feet just as Brad slammed the door shut. The three of them ran through the storage room as fast as they could, not stopping to talk or look or think.

There was a sudden and loud crash of fire and earth.

The storage room shook and papers fell from the shelves, as there was a burst of light and smoke that came through the cracks of the door behind them. But they didn't stop to take a look back, and just continued to run towards the door at the opposite end.

"Keep going!"

She didn't need to say anymore, because Brad and Terri had no intention of slowing down. There was a sudden bleeping noise from the radio on Jill's belt. She pulled it up, pressed the call button and shouted down it-

"Lea!"

Her voice was high and shrill, but she didn't have to wait long because a familiar female voice replied in haste-

"Here! Where are you?!"

"Coming!"

There was a blur of noise down the radio but she made out the words-

"Where is he?"

Jill screamed-

"Right behind us!"

"If you can't go up the emergency ladder then go through the courtyard and get to the stairs on the other side of the building, we'll see what we can do! Hurry, Jill!"

"Okay!"

"Don't stop running!"

Lea's words were loud and frightened, screaming at the top of her lungs. She was going hysterical and was starting to fill up with panic too, but Jill could tell that Lea was trying to hide it, trying to be strong for them-

"Don't look back!!"

Lea's words were screaming down the radio, and had stained her mind, repeating over and over as they charged their way through the storage room, reaching the door in a matter of seconds. Terri grabbed the handle of that one as well and almost tore the thing off its hinges as she opened it. Brad charged through, sweeping his gun from side to side, closely followed by Terri and then Jill, who slammed the door shut behind her.

They were in the Police Office again.

The walls, desks and doors plastered with tonnes of plastic bombs.

"Go!"

Jill screamed again, forcing the other two to continue. They tore their way through the office too.

"**S.T.A.R.S!!**"

The door behind them gave a loud rip and then flew from its frame.

"Watch out!!"

Terri screamed, and they all ducked in time as it spun above their heads and smashed into a wall.

"He's right behind us!!"

The Nemesis came ripping his way into the room, flinging tables and chairs out of his way with each swing of his arms, as if they were only made of glass.

"Hurry!"

Brad ran ahead, pushing the door open and raced out with Terri, closely followed by Jill, who managed to slam the door right in the monsters face, about three seconds behind them.

Jill ran.

She ripped something from her belt again.

The Nemesis would be in the middle of the room by now.

She pulled the aerial up.

Pressed the charge button.

Terri and Brad continued to run in front of her.

Jill scowled.

And pressed the red button.

There was a noise like no other, as each and every one of the 50 plastic bombs exploded simultaneously. Their ears rang with the sound as an eruption of high pitched screaming and crashing echoed all around the Main Hall, back and forth until the noise itself was alive with power. The office door tore open and burst into a thousand wooden splinters, showering into the Main Hall, followed by a billow of flames and black smoke, setting light to the Main Hall itself.

Jill kept running, reaching the other side of the Main Hall, throwing the next set of double doors open with both hands and charging through. Her legs were running so fast that she was having trouble keeping her balance. She could hear that Brad and Terri were right behind her, keeping up with her, both panting and breathing loudly, with all three pairs of their boots hitting the marble floor. They rushed down the empty corridor and raced towards the doors that led to the Courtyard, get closer and closer, not sure if they were being followed or not. But Lea's words had stuck in Jill's mind…

… She didn't dare look back.

But she did give herself enough breath to say one thing with a dark and revengeful smile-

"Take that you cunt"

* * *

_GASP! D: RUN JILL RUN!!_

_I am pretty sure you all agree with me when I say that I have always been shit scared of the stairs in the Police Station. When Nemesis crashed through that window for the very first time when I played Resident Evil 3, I screamed and fell backwards off my bed with shock. (I was about 9, so do forgive me) And then you go through the filing and storage room but he doesn't follow you! But then you go into the police office with the Will Smith look-a-like man, and you take one step away from that door and he comes bursting in after you! I SHIT MY PANTS!!_

_Also, why did Rain freak out? Can you make a guess?_

_Really hope you liked this one._

_~Adam_


	26. Jill Valentine VS The Nemesis

_You all know what part this is!!_

_I didn't dare put this section with anything else, because it'd completely ruin it, and if I do say so myself, this chapter is actually very good. So, who will come out on top?_

_Only one way to find out … FIGHT!!_

* * *

**The Void Of Existence**

* * *

Jill Valentine – Vs – The Nemesis

* * *

Jill could feel her legs giving up.

But she couldn't stop to rest. Not now. They were so close. Just a little further and they would be safe. That was the only thing that was going through her head. Soon they would be free, and out of this nightmare. She had to keep pushing, keep running and forcing her body to do as she wanted. She was panting, with tiny dots of light appearing in her vision. A door raced towards her until she felt her hands slam against the cold metal push-bar. The door flew she still didn't stop. Jill rushed through, being met by a sudden wave of rain and cold wet air splashing into her face. The weather outside was raining and dark, menacing black clouds filling the night sky, blocking the stars and the moon, with flashes of lightning followed by slow rumbles of thunder.

Brad and Terri followed closely at her heels, slamming the door behind them. The noise caught Jill out, making her realize that she had momentarily paused, and felt slight angry at herself for doing so. They didn't have time to stop!

"Come on!"

She threw the words over her shoulder with a sudden bark of authority, which Brad and Terri were happy to follow.

They were in the courtyard.

It was a large area, square in shape with tall potted plants, hundreds of flowering garden beds and decorative boarders, set out in a large geometric pattern. Statues of armless women and perfectly sculptured male figures stood amongst the trees and leaves, lit up by the night sky, dripping with water, looking like lifeless silhouettes watching them from the bushes.

Jill shuddered as she started to make her way round the maze of pathways. The courtyard used to be a nice area, a place where she came to relax, or have a girlish chat with Rebecca and Lea. She missed times like that. Jill's face grimaced in a mockery of a smile, knowing that she would give anything just to have things back the way they once were. But she was smart enough to know that no amount of wishing would undo what Umbrella had done. False hopes and silly dreams were destructive.

She continued on, pushing past the large leaves of a plant, rushing over the top of a flower-bed, trampling the delicate plants that remained. She did feel a little guilty, but lives were more important than flowers. Brad followed willingly, but Terri kept tutting at each plant she accidentally stood on.

"Terri! Just move!"

Jill's eyes looked almost as if they glowed through the rain and darkness, which sent a shiver down the back of Terri's neck. But she reluctantly obeyed and took her mind off all the innocent plants that were dying. They ran through a cluster of small trees and past some empty benches. Mud was flicking up at their heels, soaking the bottoms of their trousers. Jill could feel it splashing against the skin of her knees. But she welcomed the coldness, knowing that at least she could still feel it, at least she was still alive.

She couldn't see the door they were heading for because the rain and the night was making it impossible to see, add to the fact that there were plants, trees, statues and grassy sections that stood in their way. She would just have to run through and over the top of everything, and go round things if she had to. She knew where she was going, but it didn't mean she could slow down or waste time.

Almost there.

Some branches whipped against her arms as they pushed through another small garden. She looked over her shoulder, checking that the other two were still there. Brad had stuffed his beret into his pocket, obviously annoyed by it, but she knew he wouldn't just throw it away. Brad had a thing for it, like a prize. He'd trained and worked hard for it, he had earned it. Jill felt the same way. The day she was awarded her S.T.A.R.S Beret was the first day she had ever felt like a winner, like she had actually done something important. It seemed like a sensible idea to have left it with Rebecca. Becca had thought she was mad at asking her to literally care for it, but Jill had just replied and said – "When I come and ask for my Beret back, then you will know that I am in serious trouble and need your help"

Jill relished the memory, but put it to one side as she checked on Terri, watching as the older woman was finding it easier to keep up with the trainers she had borrowed, strands of hair flying around her eyes. But she didn't look bothered. She just kept running. Jill looked ahead and continued forward, knowing that the doors were not too far away now. Almost there and ...

There was a noise.

A low whirring sound, like some sort of animal humming, with a deep and monotone voice.

Jill knew that noise.

And she slowed down.

It was the helicopter. Maybe they had changed their mind, maybe they decided that they didn't have enough time and should take the risk? In any case, Jill didn't care because she was just too eager and anxious to get out. The great whale shaped bottom was like a black bomb, slowly hovering above them, descending at a swift and smooth rate. It was Lea and Richard.

They were right above the courtyard now, and seemed to be coming lower to the ground. But Jill couldn't tell because there was too much noise of thunder and rain, too much confusion, and too many emotions spiraling in her head. It looked like they were preparing to land. She could almost feel her stomach turning over with joy. But it didn't, because something else made her stomach turn-

"**S.T.A.R.S!**"

Jill span round, letting out a gasp of anger and horror. It was impossible. It just couldn't be real. Terri let out a simultaneous cry of horror, leaping through her very soul, jumping on the spot and beginning to shiver, followed by a cry from Brad, who was shaking his head over and over.

The Nemesis stood on top of the building, at the edge of the roof, towering over them, standing above the door they had just come from. Cold blue and green eyes glowing in the darkness, locked on their position, teeth bared and growling with his lips pinned back in a disgusting snarl.

The helicopter gave a sudden whirr and changed its course, lifting slightly and turning, straining to take flight and escape in time. But The Nemesis was faster, letting out a horrific roar, blood flecking from his throat, eyes glowing mad. The monster raised one horrendously large arm, pointing the Rocket Launcher it held in its hand, aimed carelessly and then fired.

"NO!"

Jill let out a gasp of horror, able to feel he throat closing up. But The Nemesis just roared as a whoosh of fire and smoke indicated that the rocket had exploded from the barrel. It pummelled through the rain, pierced the chassis of the chopper as if it were nothing but fragile paper, and hit it directly in the core.

The helicopter exploded.

And Jill let out another cry of agony, almost about to throw away all he rationale, her feet stepping forward as though she might run towards it, as if there was something she could do to help. But that was impossible. Brad rushed up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her away like he had done so many times before while Terri just stood there letting out cries of fright.

The Nemesis roared again.

And the chopper was knocked sideways by the blast.

There was a massive crash of light and noise as a ball of fire exploded from all sides. Jill and the other two to dived to the ground, attempting to shield them selves from danger as the chopper went out of control and spun in the air. The engine relentlessly continued, struggling to stay alive, but was grinding to a halt as the propellers buckled, the body rolling to one side, and the weight of the machine dragged its tail through one wall of the building. There was a tremendous blast of stone and glass as the wall of the building imploded. The blades were torn from the tail, flying off and embedding themselves in the walls and earth, debris being thrown upon the large gardens.

The chopper spiraled down on the other side of the garden and crashed into the ground on its nose, with metal and earth flying up, like a meteor impact. The entire body of the vehicle crumpled, tilting to one side as the propellers kept spinning, slicing at the earth, sending chunks of plants and ground into the air. The chopper crashed onto its side, a burst of flames rolling across the grass as the propellers suddenly came to a halt, smoke and light billowing out in all directions, scorching the wall of the building, licking at the exposed rooms that had been torn apart by the tail.

The noise ceased, and the great helicopter fell dead, with only the cackling and bursting of the flames twisting like a great black inferno to show that there had once been life.

Jill turned over.

Covered in mud and dirt that staining her arms and legs, under her nails, hair soaked with rain as it hung in front of her eyes. She crawled to her feet, blood staining one lip, stumbling around, unsure of what had just happened. Her eyes were rolling, feet tripping, straining to find her balance as she pushed one hand through her hair and wiped her face with both palms, eyes squinted shut, shaking her face to knock her self out of the trance. She was now on her feet, staring at the dead skeleton of a vehicle that had just been alive. A chopper that had been driven by her two friends.

Richard and Lea

But now they were dead.

Jill couldn't feel anything, and that was when she realized…

She was screaming.

* * *

Mack could already feel the sweat beading on his face, having to wipe it away with one hand and stay focused on the controls of his chopper, aiming the camera down and recording every last morsel he could get his hands on.

The horror

The pain

The … stories!

He could see his name in the papers now – "Local man, Mack, exposes Umbrella and takes down the worlds largest corporation!" – Yes, he would become famous and powerful at the same time. Everyone would revere him as some sort of hero and people would come from miles around, and take long pilgrimages, just to listen to his stories of how he single handed defeated The Umbrella Corporation and saved countless lives.

He really did love himself some times. And when he said sometimes, he actually meant – all the time.

"Mack!"

The radio next to him exploded with noise, catching him off guard. He cursed under his breath, easily recognising the female voice as the woman that was in charge of his little excursion.

"Answer me this instant!"

Mack cursed again and picked up the radio, brashly speaking in reply, as if he was in a hurry-

"I can't talk, low on fuel! I've been attacked! …"

He made a noise as if the radio was breaking up.

"…I … Can't…"

And at that he turned the radio off and went back to what he was originally doing.

Just now, right in front of his eyes, he had witnessed one of the most spectacular events he had ever seen in his entire life. Something so saddening and terrifying that people who watched it were bound to remember him. He had made a very good choice by staying here to see if anything else would happen, since he had recorded what had happened in the garden out at the front of the Police Station.

But now he had out done himself. Catching the moment when a single heroine and her two companions had desperately tried to get away from the monster, running through the gardens in the large building's courtyard.

A rescue attempt had turned bad, and the spectacular explosion had all been caught on camera.

He smiled and leaned closer.

Now to catch the rest of the event on camera, and then to report back at base and be crowned the hero of Raccoon City. Although, he could stay a little longer after that and maybe catch even more events. He nodded to himself and decided that would be the best thing to do.

* * *

Her teeth were clenched and her eyes seemed to almost glow as they reflected the fire that surrounded the remains of the chopper. There was no noise or words, but only pure unadulterated anger and hatred. They were the only things that were seething through her very existence.

Jill hated him.

She hated him with every fibre of her being, and even more.

And not only that.

But she was going to kill him too.

"Jill! We have to go!"

Terri's words were screaming through the rain, like some sort of distant banshee, straining to break Jill from this berserk trance. But her friend's words seemed to echo in the distance, and the feeling of Brad struggling to pull her along by the arm was nothing more than a numb sensation.

The Nemesis stood atop of the building, with that fake smile, pinned back with surgical staples, dead teeth dripping with water and blood. The monster roared once more, and a flash of lightening cast him in complete darkness, showing his image as a towering black silhouette that reigned above them. It took one tremendous leap forward and dropping from the roof, falling faster than the rain, and landing on the ground with more impact.

The earth shuddered with the force, but Jill did not. The soil and dirt flew up in large chunks and the rain itself seemed to burst out. Then the creature stood from its crouched position and straightened up, releasing its full height upon them. Eight and a half feet of death. It snarled at them, hands clenched and teeth baring like some sort of animal, very different to its long lost humanity that must have once been there. Rain and blood flew from its throat as it screamed with a deep and fluid-filled sound-

"**S.T.A.R.S!**"

The tyrant was only ten metres away, close enough that Jill could smell the rotting flesh and iron taste of blood. But she did not move, and her eyes did not falter, even while Brad and Terri did. Her companions both reeled back with fright and horror, able to see directly into the eyes of their death. This monster was coming for them, to kill them, and it wouldn't stop until it did.

Jill pulled her arm from Brad's grip and took one step forward, with the rain splashing against her face. She still had the machine gun on her, which she had picked up from S.T.A.R.S police office. And with Jill's current state of mind, that would be more than enough to do some serious damage. He voice growled-

"I'll give you stars"

She aimed and opened fire.

The Nemesis roared as a sudden shower of hot lead began to tear its way through the rain and night, and pummel through its flesh. But no matter how many times it was hit, and no matter where it was hit, the monster did not even shudder. Jill's eyes lit up with every flare from the guns barrel, her eyes locked on her victim. On the thing that she was going to make pay. On the monster that had taken her friends from her. Blood flew from every bullet wound, and flesh and grime alike explode from the bullet holes on its head, but every time it was hit, it got more angry.

And every time Jill fired, she got more angry too.

So she did not stop, even when the beast took a large and echoing step forward, sounding as if a thousand hammers had slammed into the earth. Along with the clouding noise of the torrential rain, Terri could still be heard screaming at the top of her lungs, while her hands tried to clasp her mouth and her hair was being drenched with water. But her screams were no match for the monster's footsteps, and the sound of Jill's machine gun endlessly firing.

Brad was shivering, like he normally did. His face turned pale and his breathing became erratic. His eyes were flickering around from place to place while his body moved as if it were a child not knowing where to go. His mind was racing, and shouting at itself to look for an exit, look for a way out and look for an escape. But this time something clicked. Something in his mind turned one. And for the first time, he did something he never normally did.

He opened fire.

Brad was aiming his gun at The Nemesis, and pulling to the trigger of his Riot Gun. Sending a secondary blast of bullets into the creature that had killed so many people. He didn't quite know what he was doing this time, and it was almost as if it were some other worldly force, because even while he was firing his mind kept shouting at him to run. He didn't know what was making him stay. But no way on earth was he going to let his friends die. Not this time. A chicken was afraid of everything. But it was more afraid of loosing its friends. And this time, it seemed that the dread of the death of a comrade was the stronger feeling.

"**S.T.A.R.S!**"

The creature didn't stop its pursuit.

And within that split second, Jill felt the gun in her hand suddenly stop. There was a click and a hollow thud, as the trigger and piston smashed into a number of empty shells. Jill's whole world stopped, as she looked down at the empty gun in her hand and gasped, completely shocked by her lapse of thinking. She had more clips on her. She had to reload.

There was a sudden gust of air, and Jill looked up.

She then screamed and managed to shield her face in time as the monster had taken that single moment as its chance to attack. Rushing forward with inhuman speed and throwing its full weight into her like a ram. Jill felt her toes lift from the floor, throwing her from her feet and into the air. Being tossed backwards like a simple rag, that spiralled through the curtains of rain and into Brad, who took the full force of the impact. He just about managed to catch her as her back smacked directly into his stomach and forced to the two of them to be thrown to the ground, skidding backwards through the puddles and mud, only to stop at the feet of Terri who was still standing there screaming.

Jill let out a gasp for air, feeling her winded and empty stomach begging for oxygen, but the shock of the attack so powerful that she struggled to even take one breath. Brad groaned at the agony of having been knocked from his feet by a human projectile, struggling to move because there was a paralysing sensation from his previous wounds, which had now been smacked a second time.

"**S.T.A.R.S!"**

The destructive thing just rolled its shoulders, as if it were taunting the weakness of its toys. It growled again and turned to face them, only 5 metres away, where Jill had previously been standing. And then it started to come for them again. Each step was louder and heavier than the previous, throwing large splashes of mud and rain into the air, like miniature nuclear explosions.

Jill desperately struggled to regain control and stand to her feet, but the pain in her stomach was so intense, it didn't even seem real. Until the loud gunshots were heard, and then Jill realised that it was real. She gasped for air and turned her head, her eyes rolling around with dizziness and confusion.

Terri was standing there, with her whole body shaking and her mouth trembling, giving off little whimpering noises. But her hands were gripped tight around her handgun and she kept firing, with her eyes blinking and her face grimacing into a look of shock every time she did so.

She missed a few times, but most of the time the bullet hit its target, just because the Nemesis was so large. But a simple handgun was no match for a monster of such power, because it didn't even seem phased by it. The bite from a mosquito probably would have made it hesitate more than a bullet. Terri screamed and continued firing wildly, pulling on the trigger even faster until-

Click.

The gun stopped. But Terri kept pulling the trigger, so shocked and terrified that she couldn't let go. The monster roared with such ferocity that the earth seemed to rumble. And that made Terri shake even more, but this time she let out a loud scream and dropped the gun on the floor, tripping backwards over Jill's legs and falling into the mud, struggling to crawl away.

"**S.T.A.R.S!**"

Jill looked up to the thing that now stood towering over her, with one bright green eye glowing in the darkness, as if it could see her no matter what. Jill's mind was silent, not even her thoughts were there, because as the creature open one bulging fist and tightened it around her neck, it managed to squeeze out any ounce of strength that was left.

This was the end.

Of all her fighting and her running.

Her boots weren't even touching the ground as her legs thrashed and her nails dug into the fingers that were wrapped around her throat. The Nemesis pulled his other hand back and clenched his fist, to punch her directly in the face, with his disgusting lips stapled back into that false mockery of a smile.

Jill could hear Terri crying and Brad screaming her name as he opened fire upon The Nemesis. He ran over and smacked the monster in the side with the hardest punch he could find, but the creature swung his free arm out and smacked Brad directly in the chest, sending him sprawling onto his back with a shout of agony and blood spewing from his lips.

The monster then focused it's eyes back on Jill, burning a dark green hole into her very mind as he seemed to look right into her, through her flesh and into her very soul. The last judgement on her long journey.

The End of S.T.A.R.S and the end of her fight.

"**S.T.A.R.S!**"

Jill shut her eyes.

The Nemesis pulled his fist back and…

"Hey!!"

The Nemesis stopped

Jill's eyes flashed open

And a great white light shone down upon them, beaming from high in the sky, through the thick layers of rain and onto the ground. The Nemesis stared up at the sky, and at the thing that was now hovering directly above. Great propellers spinning around, sending gushes of wind into the courtyard and blowing up a cloud of dirt and dust.

Jill squinted, feeling the rain fall on her face as she looked up at the thing in the sky.

At the thing in the rain.

At the helicopter.

At Richard and Lea

In all the confusion she had forgotten that it was their friend Karl, who was going to pick them up. But why had he gone against the original plan of picking them up from the roof?

"**S.T.A.R.S!**"

The Nemesis roared and growled in such a way that made Jill's whole body shiver, but her mind leapt into action as the familiar female voice shouted down again, from the chopper that circled above.

"Get offa' her! You bitch!"

There was the sound of a large Gattling gun firing up, with the barrels starting to spin and the bullets loading themselves. But The Nemesis roared even more and sent the rain around its mouth firing out in a small explosion. But Jill took her time as fast as she could, opened the pack on her side, pulled out her large combat knife and stabbed the monster directly into the largest vein on its wrist.

The Nemesis let out another snarl and dropped her only because of the reflex. Jill hit the round, rolled over just as the Nemesis took its attention off the Chopper and onto her, took one step after her, but then the helicopter opened fire. There was a sudden thud as the shock-wave of bullets hit the monster directly in its chest and sent it flying backwards.

Jill got to her feet as the chopper spiraled around and kept firing at the creature, which had gotten to its feet and started running. The helicopter unleashed a series of rockets, tearing through the rain and exploding on impact with the ground. Most of them missed but one hit the Nemesis in the back just as it tried to jump through a window and retreat back into the building. The rocket exploded and sent the monster hurtling through the glass and disappearing, taking down half of the wall with it, leaving nothing but flying debris.

"Hurry! Jill!"

The voice screamed from above again, and Jill didn't even hesitate. She just grabbed Terri by the hand, and Brad by the arm and ran as hard as she could towards the door on the other side of the gardens.

While the whole time her mind screamed with joy and relief.

They were alive.

* * *

Lea released the triggers on the Rail gun, her hair billowing around her face. For a moment, the helicopter hovered and waited, to see if something may happen. Her eyes narrow and focusing through the rain at the giant hole that the explosions had left in the side of the building. The rubble didn't move, no signs of the monster. But Lea didn't waste time. She immediately slammed the side door closed, turned and pushed her way back into her seat at the front, next to Richard, who was gritting his teeth and shaking his head.

"I knew it was a bad idea ... I just knew it"

His brow was frowning and his eyes wild with despair and anger. The original plan was for Karl and themselves to circle around the building, providing cover for Jill, until she got to the roof, where they could lift her out. However, when Karl radioed and told them that he was dangerously low on fuel, they knew that the only way forward was to airlift Jill out of the courtyard. The risk had been huge but there was no other option. He couldn't have left to refuel because he'd be gone for at least 3 hours.

Lea placed her hand on Richard's shoulder and squeezed tight, seeing the hatred on his face. Karl had been a close friend, but more-so to Richard. They had both gone to flight academy before Richard had been made a member of S.T.A.R.S.

"We'll get him"

Lea's words were quiet and soft, the sound of the chopper and the wind masking it. But he could tell she meant it. Her grip on his shoulder was deathly tight. The two of them stared down through the rain at the top of the building, at the fire and clouds of smoke that rose up from the destruction.

Richard breathed in and held it, pulling on the controls. He span the chopper around again, and flew to the side of the building, preparing to lift Jill, Brad and the other woman out as fast as possible. He checked the fuel, which was still half full, they weren't going to make any mistakes this time. They waited, posed in the sky like a shark that was circling its prey. They didn't stop moving, because if they hovered still and that thing launched a surprise attack, then they would have no chance to avoid it. If they kept moving, there was more chance it would miss. Lea had the headset on now, clicking on the radio while loading the barrels of her handguns and shotgun, ready to jump out, help Jill into the chopper and protect them if needed.

"Jill where OH SHIT!!"

Lea pointed straight ahead, directing Richard's gaze as another helicopter came flying through the rain, bright lights shining directly at them. Richard span the chopper around again, hoping to at least get the lights of their faces. If this was an Umbrella chopper, then they were most likely identifying them, and that was never good news, especially if you were on the records as being dead.

* * *

Mack laughed to himself with delight. Score one for himself! He'd just flown through the rain, above the Police Station, having captured the entire footage of this disastrous rescue mission and the explosion all on tape. And what was better, he had just gotten a perfect picture of the two people flying in a second chopper, who were most likely also part of this rescue attempt.

He couldn't stop smiling. This footage was going to make him a renowned news reporter, and he knew it. The other chopper span around and away from the lights, lifting up in the air slightly. It switched off it's lights and just ... disappeared.

Mack was shocked and slightly puzzled. The helicopter had no distinguishable markings, so couldn't have been Umbrella or even the US:Army, and certainly not another News chopper. From what he could make out, it was completely black and streamline, quite big but built like a shark.

It must have been some kind of secret government agency!

Of course! That's it! Like Area 41, they were part of the government. Which meant, that the people down there must be undercover agents or people of high importance. That must explain the reason for the big monster chasing after them, it was trying to stop them from escaping and giving valuable information to the government.

Mack had to get this all recorded. If he could expose some secret government plot then he would be hailed as a hero!

* * *

Cain walked over to two men who were sitting at a series of screens and frowned, speaking in his obvious German accent-

"Gentlemen?"

The two men quickly glanced at him and then back to their work.

"All channels have successfully been blocked"

Cain smiled. He was well aware of all the News Choppers that had begun circling the city, but wasn't to bothered about it. Umbrella had many little secrets up their sleeves and one of them was a small project known as the Cloaking Project. No one in or around Raccoon City was able to send transmissions out because of it. The internet was also heavily guarded for any amateur videos that may randomly appear on there, and so were the phone lines. Although, again, that didn't worry him. If some of these things managed to slip by after the events of tonight, then who would believe them anyway?

"There is , however, one problem"

One of the men interrupted Cain's thoughts and pointed at one of his screens. At an image that was being played on loop, over and over.

Cain leant in and watched.

"This has just been recorded by an amateur news channel, our systems picked up on it"

The man clicked on some buttons as the image slowed down and zoomed it. Cain felt his eyes narrow and his breath catch in his throat. The image was of another helicopter. The news chopper must have been filming another chopper that was flying directly ahead of it.

The chopper on the screen span round, and for a second you could see two figures look up, lights from the news chopper shining directly in their face. And in that split second they both looked away, their helicopter span to the side, and then lifted up into the rain and darkness and vanished.

The man on the desk then pressed some more buttons and the recording went back, paused and then zoomed in on the two figures that had been sitting in the Helicopter (The one that had been filmed) The two faces blurred for a moment before being focused on. Their images were scanned, some data scrolled across the screen, followed by a database that opened up with two mugshots of the two figures.

One male, one female.

Cain felt his hands clench and his eyes grow dark. This was impossible. The information on the screen couldn't be correct. Two long and intricate spreadsheets of information showed every detail of these two people, but at the top were the words that screamed and taunted Cain like a forgotten nightmare.

_Richard Aiken - Killed In Action_

_Leanne West - Killed In Action_

Cain took in a deep breath and gritted his teeth.

He would have to inform Dr. Isaacs about this.

Cain felt his anger subside as the images on the screen shut down. He nodded at the two men and then walked away. He was angry, but he would get over it. This was not going to become a problem. He would have to inform Dr. Isaacs about this, who sadly was the only remaining person of their little team.

The late Dr. Albert Wesker was the first to fall. And a little while ago Cain had received information that Mr. Death and his team had successfully captured samples of the G-Virus from the equally 'late' Dr. Birkin (Who had been rather protective of his experiment) and his wife, Dr. Annette Birkin. Mr. Death and his team were ambushed upon escape and the samples lost. But once again Mr. Death was the only surviving member.

That was not a problem either, Cain had simply sent the man back in to retrieve another sample.

"Sir!"

Cain's attention was taken by one of the woman at the Main Control desk.

"The Nemesis is closing in on it's targets, not much longer"

"Good"

Cain felt an enormous amount of satisfaction run through him.

Soon, this would be over.

But first. He had to deal with those two ... survivors.

* * *

Mack span his own chopper around and flew over the building once more, to wait for the next scene of action to take place. He couldn't wait to see the faces on the rest of the team when he got back to work.

That was when Mack's attention was grabbed by some sign of movement down below. He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. There was something moving at the front of the building, in front of the main entrance doors, on the large concrete area where the original fight had happened. He grabbed the controls and shone his headlight directly upon it, feeling an emotion of shock run through him.

There was a man, a policeman, jumping up and down on the spot, waving his arms in the air wildly, a green glow-stick in one hand to attract attention, and a machine-gun hanging over his shoulder. For a moment Mack wondered who the guy was looking at, until he realized that the man was waving at him, begging him to land. Literally screaming at him to rescue him.

Mack felt his body shake, his lung stop breathing.

What should he do?!

Rescue him?!

Oh god oh god oh god.

Mack was torn, wondering how the hell he would save the guy, until his eyes caught more movement on the ground. He focused and saw figures shuffling around the concrete.

The policeman screamed with all his might, begging for him to land.

What should Mack do?!

_Land and save the man, or record the man being killed?_

Either way he would record it, but then he'd be branded a monster for sitting there and watching the man die. He'd never get his promotion, his celebrity status, the girls and the money and medals!

Mack gulped in air, the thoughts swirling in his head.

_Save him! Save him!_

Mack grabbed the controls and readied to land ... that was, until a second person sprung up from behind the policeman. A tall black guy, also wearing a policeman's outfit, with a hole through his mouth and out the back of his head. The policeman with the glow-stick turned and screamed in shock, grabbing his machine-gun and aiming. But was cut off and attacked, as what had originally been Peyton, sprang on him and began to tear through him like a piece of meat.

The policeman flailed his arms around violently, blood dripping down his face, as more figures began to latch onto him. His hand automatically clenching on the machine-gun, showering bullets in all directions, into the figures around him, into the ground, into the plants and ... the air.

Mack gasped, feeling something hot suddenly hit him in the shoulder. He paused for a second and looked down, watching as a large patch of red appeared on his shirt and trickled down his body.

Shit.

SHIT.

The controls of his chopper were beeping loudly, red lights flashing to show him that the engine's tank was failing. The chopper had been hit too as was leaking fuel.

"SHIT!"

Mack felt the pain in his body take over, his head going dizzy as the chopper began to plummet, the engine stalling. Mack felt himself blacking out, felt the darkness surround him. Just before his chopper crashed into the side of the building and explode, all he could think was.

"_My promotion"_

* * *

Richard and Lea watched at the other chopper plummeted from the sky, span through the air and then crashed into the side of the building, exploding into a flurry of fire and light. Luckily it had been the opposite side of the Station to where Jill had been, but still, the poor person who had been in that chopper had died.

After lifting into the air and surveying them from above, Lea had noted that it had been a News Chopper. It was harmless, but whoever they were had managed to get a clear mugshot of both Lea and Richard, and that meant one thing. Their faces had just been broadcasted on TV.

They knew the image wasn't going to appear on TV, because it was obvious that Umbrella would be blocking the transmissions within this entire area, and probably shooting down the odd News Chopper or two. But that also meant they were monitoring everything, which meant that both Lea and Richard's faces would flag up like red lights.

They hoped that maybe it had been missed, but once again, when it came to Umbrella, that was doubtful.

"We have to hurry"

Richard nodded at Lea and lowered the chopper, circling the building again as they waited for Jill. They had no signs of that monster either, which only made the two of them even more worried.

"Jill, come in! What is taking you so long?!"

Lea was shouting down the radio again, but no sooner had she finished, there came a reply-

"We're here!!"

It was Jill's voice, which sounded frantic and out of breath, followed by the noise of a metal door clanging open over the radio. Richard span the chopper around once more and the two of them looked down, shining the headlights onto the roof of the building as Jill, Brad and the other woman came running out a door that was on the side of the clock tower. They raced across the roof, arms flailing.

Richard grabbed the controls tight, and in a blare of movement, the chopper nose dived and then righted itself, spinning around as it prepared to land for a split second. Lea was already up and out of her seat, grabbing hold of the side door and tearing it open as the bottom of the chopper touched down so lightly that it was hovering barely a centimeter of the ground.

"COME ON!!"

* * *

Jill could feel her legs turning to jelly, but her heart and her head were screaming at her so loud that she couldn't stop. She didn't dare stop.

She was so close.

The helicopter was straight ahead, hovering above the ground, the side door flying open. Brad was running on her left, and Terri on her right, both breathing loudly, running so fast that they couldn't stop. Brad shouted-

"We're here!!"

And Jill could feel something like relief explode over her.

Freedom, it was so close.

So close to escaping, to getting out of here, to being safe, to being away from the horror and the death and blood. Jill could almost taste it, could almost feel the happiness. A painful smile was on her face, so desperate that she couldn't stop it from coming. This was all going to end very soon.

"COME ON!!"

Lea was ready to jump out of the chopper, her blonde hair waving around in the wind like snakes, her eyes transfixed on them, one hand reaching out. The chopper touched down, and Lea leant forward to jump out of it.

But no.

Jill felt coldness and pain shoot up her neck, her eyes flying open in shock and her body shiver, her speed faltered for only a second as something roared from behind her-

**"S.T.A.R.S!"**

The low and inhumane voice echoed through the rain, causing her to look over her shoulder without thinking. The door that they had come from exploded from its hinges as the monster came racing out, chasing after them, gaining speed.

Gaining ... on them.

Terri screamed, the shock and surprise causing her to stumble, trip over herself and land on her front, scraping the palms of both hands on the concrete, making pain fire up her arms.

"Terri!!"

Jill skidded to a halt, barely managing to stop herself, and turned back, reaching down to grab Terri by the arms. Looking up to see the monster racing towards her. Closing her eyes to prepare herself for the inevitable pain that would come once she was hit.

"GET DOWN!!"

Lea's voice screamed out of nowhere, causing Jill and Brad to drop to the floor, just as something loud exploded from the Chopper and through the air. A hail of bullets tearing through the rain, pummeling the creature in the chest, causing it to stop,to shudder backwards slightly, but then growl and stand defiantly against them. Lea's hand held onto the triggers tightly, standing at the Rail Gun again, which was mounted inside the Chopper. While she fired, she used her thumbs to click open the safety latches and aim another series of rockets.

**"S.T.A.R.S!!"**

The monster raised one arm, pulled something off it's back, even while it was being hit, and aimed it's own Rail Gun directly at the chopper. Jill watched in horror, reaching out, screaming-

"No!!"

Richard pulled on the controls, and the chopper whirred with surprising agility as the monster opened fire, bullets flying directly back at them. The chopper shuddered as bullets hailed into its side, piercing the metal plating. Jill could hear a shout of fright, as Lea flew from her feet, and landed on her back, hitting he head on something inside the Chopper. She'd been hit.

Lea had been hit!

Even so, Lea's hand just about managed to press on the button, sending two missiles flying out of the gun and carving through the night.

The monster released it's hand on it's Rail Gun and roared-

**"S.T.A.R.S"**

Just as the two missiles exploded on impact. One hitting the floor in front of it, and the other hitting it in the chest, sending it backwards, off it's feet and onto the ground with an earth trembling thud.

Jill looked up in pain, her eyes being hurt by the rain that still fell, as she watch the chopper that had now lifted off the ground and was spiraling through the air.

"Jill!!"

The radio in her side exploded with Richard's voice.

"Get out of there!! Lea's be shot, she's badly hurt! The chopper is running out of fuel, we have to get out!!! ABORT!!"

Richard was struggling to find words and control the chopper at the same time, straining to keep it in the air.

"GET OUT OF THERE!!"

Jill sprang to her feet, knowing she only have a few seconds. She lifted Terri up, checked Brad was okay, and the three of them ran to the edge of the roof. This was a fire exit, so the stairs to the roof led out here because there was an emergency ladder that led down the side of the building. She raced towards it, forcing Brad to go down first, followed closely by Terri.

**"S.T.A.R.S!"**

Jill could feel her heart pounding, her heart racing, her mind screaming. She had to get out! The monster was getting to it's feet!

"JILL! Use this!!"

Her radio went off once again. This time it was Lea's voice, she sounded dazed and in pain. Jill looked up, to see something fall from the sky and land on the floor in front of her, just as the chopper turned to fly away at incredible speed.

A Rocket Launcher.

It landed directly in between her and the monster with a clunk.

Jill took in a breath and didn't hesitate. This time she ran towards it, towards the danger, towards the thing that she had been blindly running from. It had hurt her friends, and now it was payback time. The monster roared again, the air steaming around it's razor-like mouth as it charged forward, heading directly for her, its feet slamming into the ground and tearing up concrete as it went.

Jill's arms pumped, something unearthly propelling her.

She reached the middle first.

And in that one moment, she lifted the rocket launcher up, aimed and pulled the trigger.

"Fuck you"

The rocket blasted from the launcher, hurtled through the air, and flew past The Nemesis. But she hadn't been aiming for him anyway, as the rocket hit the Clock Tower and exploded in an array of fire and rain, causing the tower to crumble and fall towards her.

Jill dumped the launcher instantly and span on her feet, running in the opposite direction, literally throwing herself down the ladder after Brad an Terri, just as the tower fell, hitting the ground, the monster roaring so loud that the rain around it flew away.

**"S.T.A.R.S!!"**

Followed by a loud clang as the circular clock section landed directly on top of it.

* * *

_Overkill! Mwahahahahaha!! _

_Sadly, Mack and Karl are both dead. But you can play RE2 to see where I got the idea for Mack. But Jill still didn't manage to escape! And Nemesis is dead! …*cough cough* YEAH! AS IF!! (Evil laugh) I included the very famous – Rocket Launcher – where your mates throw it out of the chopper to help you defeat the evil monster. I had to put that in somewhere!_

_Review! :D_


	27. Chronic

_So, new chapter. This didn't take very long to write. Thanks for everyone's reviews so far, and please, if you are reading but not reviewing, even a - Im enjoying your story keep it up - would be nice, just so I know more people are reading it. Anyway, lots of information within this chapter so eyes open! :D Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**The Void Of Existence**

**

* * *

**

Chronic

* * *

"So, are you going to tell us who you are, or do we have to force it out of you?"

They were still standing in the darkness of the park, nothing but the sound of the rain pouring down around them, causing the trees and plants to move around with rustling and creaking sounds. Nancy stood holding the torch, pointing it down slightly, lighting up the entire group as the four of them stood together, facing the man who had just come hurtling through the bushes behind them, followed by a group of people. Kap and Ria had easily dispatched of the crowd without much fuss, however they still had their guns aimed ahead. The man stood with his hands up, squinting at them through the rain. He was tall, a few inches more than Ria, and very well built. From under his beret Nancy could see some pale blonde, maybe even white, hair. And the rest of him was clad in a U.B.C.S uniform. The man stuttered slightly, but then spoke in a strong Russian accent-

"Lieutenant Mikhail Victor, of zee U.B.C.S. Vell ... used to be"

Nancy frowned-

"Used to be?"

His pale blue eyes locked on hers and he nodded-

"Do you really think I'd still vork for zem after vitnessing all zis?"

Nancy understood what he meant, but she felt a shiver do down her back. Maybe it was the cold, or maybe it was the ay his eyes seemed to look straight through her. She didn't like it. Her hands were beginning to shake anyway. She shifted her hands and pulled the sleeves green hooded jumper, which Ria had found in the shop back near the gas station, over her hands slightly. Stepping slightly behind Ria, she heard her speak-

"That's debatable. Umbrella employees have a tendency to be ... deceitful"

Her voice was serious and slightly quiet, not taking her eyes of Mikhail. The tension in the air was so tight you could almost cut it with a knife. Because of this, it seemed that Kaplan was also experiencing it's affects, and his voice came out slightly jittery-

"H-how do we know we can trust you?"

Nancy and John both waited for Mikhail to answer, but all they got was a-

"Uh..."

As soon as he said that, both Ria and Kaplan shifted their weapons and almost seemed to ready their stances. The movement was very subtle, but it was enough to make their equipment move, and the mud around their boots squelch slightly. Nancy didn't need to be a genius to know that both of them were very wired, almost on edge, as if one one move would result in Mikhail's head blown off. As for Nancy, he was the first person she had seen in ages that hadn't tried to attack her. That warranted him enough passage. She bit her lip and whispered, just so Kaplan and Ria could hear.

"We can't just leave him"

John nodded in agreement, and then whispered in return-

"What do we do?"

No one said anything for a moment, obviously thinking about what action to take. Ria turned her head slightly, but didn't take her eyes of Mikhail-

"Kap?"

Kaplan coughed slightly, and shifted on the spot, obviously unnerved by the situation. He took in a breath and then whispered back, under the noise of the rain-

"If we take on any more people we increase our risk of being targets. We can't afford being slowed down"

Nancy felt her stomach lurch at his words as he continued-

"But ..."

He trailed off at the end, obviously doubting what to do. In that moment Mikhail spoke, taking his chance to get a word in-

"I can take care of myself. I still have decent amounts of ammunition, and I am able bodied, I can easily keep up"

Nancy had already noticed that he was holding some kind of sub-machine gun in his hands, a big one too. And if she was correct, he had a couple of handguns strapped to his thighs, with a few grenades and other pouches and pockets. Even though the sight of a guy with all this equipment was good, it was also worrying. Because it all depended on how he was going to use it. Nancy gripped the flashlight tighter and waited for someone to speak.

"Injuries ... bite marks?"

Ria's words were direct and sharp. Nancy felt her heart pound even more, her eyes transfixed on Mikhail. She could hear her mind repeating over in her head, "pleasepleaseplease" as she could feel the other three go ridged. Mikhail took in a breath and spoke-

"None"

Everyone seemed to relax by some degree, which force Nancy to break her silence again, with a unintentionally loud voice, filled with urgency-

"Is this really needed? We can do with all the help we can get!"

John latched onto her words-

"And he's got guns"

But the other two still hadn't moved, both aiming their guns right at Mikhail's head,as he stood only four metres away from them, his hands still in held up in a sign of compliance. Kaplan tiled his head and spoke with the same amount of urgency that Nancy had used-

"Ria. We need keep moving, there's gonna be more where those ones came from"

She acknowledge his words but continued questioning Mikhail-

"Is there any more of you? The rest of your platoon?"

He shook his head.

"Just me, I've lost contact with the other three survivors of my group. There were another two but, well ... they were killed shortly after we were deployed"

The group didn't speak, as Mikhail hesitated, breathing in like he had done before, obviously unsure of wether he should speak-

"By a traitor"

Nancy could feel her stomach lurch a second time as Ria replied to his statement-

"Sounds like Umbrella to me"

Mikhail sighed, a look of anguish and disturbance all over his face-

"I don't know who it was, but they killed two of my comrades and almost killed me. I'm certain it's one of the other three, if they are still alive that is"

The group still hadn't moved. Nancy was throwing the words around in her head, shocked that Mikhail team had been killed off by a traitor. In a place like this, betraying the people you were surviving with was the last thing she'd ever consider doing. Someone who had done that made a big mistake. Kaplan's soft voice, which still sounded unnerved, broke her thoughts-

"We really need to go"

Ria nodded at him and looked back at Mikhail, a cold and serious look in her eyes-

"One sign of trouble and I pull the trigger, is that clear?"

Mikhail nodded quickly-

"Yes, but there won't be trouble. I promise"

Nancy waited, still able to feel the awkward stiffness among the group as Ria and Kaplan both lowered their weapons very slowly. Mikhail did the same, putting his hands down with a strong look of hesitation, slowly rekindling the grip on his machine gun and holding his breath.

Nancy looked from him to the others and waited. But no one spoke, except for turning around and continuing to walk. She could feel her whole body relax a little bit as John shared a similar exchange of expressions as her turned and followed Ria and Kaplan. As she looked back to Mikhail, he stepped towards her, catching her eyes and flashing a quick and very relieved looking smile. She felt herself smile back, walking next to him. She could normally tell if there was wrong with someone, but she wasn't getting them with Mikhail.

* * *

This day was turning out to be worse than he'd thought. People dying all around him, gun blazing, cars crashing, fires blazing. He'd had his fair share of drama in his life, but nothing like this. Damn, it was like one of those first rate horror movies he'd seen back at the pictures. A handful of survivors fighting off a wave of terror. Except, this wasn't a movie, and he was the only survivor.

L.J had only gotten up this morning with the intention of going out, getting drunk, maybe playing a bit of poker Slim's joint, and if he were lucky, convince that pretty little waitress that worked in J's Bar to go on a date. Hell, if she'd have said yes, he might not even be in this mess in the first place. But, like normal, his day hadn't quite gone to plan.

He'd gotten up to the drinking part at least, before getting asked to leave the club due to being irritable and rude. He'd ignored the bartender to the point where some bouncer had had grabbed him and thrown him out. And what was L.J's reaction? Punching the guy out because he'd gotten all up in his shit. Except that hadn't quite worked either. the bouncer was one of those 6foot white dudes with muscles bulging from all directions and sunglasses. He'd handed L.J's ass to him on a silver platter and the cops were involved.

That's how he found himself at the Police Station, being thrown around like some piece of dirt by all the detectives and inspectors who had dug up loads of files from his record. Yeah, L.J had a record. Not an amazing one, just a little con there and burglary here. The police were always like that. Seemed he'd kept outta their radar for a while before doing something stupid and putting himself right into their hands.

Man, he was such a douche some times.

L.J had sat there most of the day, chained up, talking to some white hoe next to him who'd been injured nasty, blood all over her neck. Looked like some punter had gone a bit too extreme and bitten her. While he'd sat there, he'd overheard pretty much everything that had happened during the day, and only believed it until the chick sitting next to him had turned and attempted to attack him. If she hadn't been cuffed to the other end of the bench, hell, he'd have ended up like her. Didn't take a genius to work that one out.

That's when some lady in a blue boob tube had shot the hoe chick at point blank range, after storming into the building and taking out pretty much all the no-good-doers single handed, mostly single shots from a distance right between the eyes. She'd then shot his cuffs off and stormed out. Seemed her only suggestion was to get outta here.

Still, L.J's first instinct was to go home. Why? Get some shit, and check if missy was okay. Yeah, Missy was the dog, some miniature white poodle that a stupid chick had left in his care after she'd been smacked up by some other dude. Missy had all but tried to kill him, so he put the fucking animal down. He'd grown attached to her, she didn't talk back and did as she was told.

He'd grabbed a few things, specially The Ladies, his custom desert eagles. Damn, that was money well spent.

And here he was, hot-wired some dudes family car and driving it through the rain, through the night and the mist, trying to find some way out of the city. The roads were mostly blocked and plus seemed fucking Umbrella had locked them all up.

L.J cursed under his breath, shaking his head and looking out of the window. The buildings were dark in the rain, as he passed each one. Then his eyes caught something, standing on a road corner. He felt his eyes grow wide in shock. There was woman, standing there, alone, in the rain. Shrouded in the rain, dirty blonde hair, dark clothes and completely covered in blood. She stood there holding a shotgun in his hands, her eyes following him as he passed.

"Holy shit"

L.J stared, entranced.

Because of not paying attention he drove straight into the back of some other car that was standing in the middle of the road. The front of his ride crumpling up and the airbag going off, just before he impaled his face in the steering wheel.

"Fuck!"

L.J's eyes rolled round, his ears ringing slightly from the shook as he forced himself to open the door and roll out into the street, being instantly met by the pouring rain, the sounds of burning fires, explosion, gunshots and people screaming, all mixed in with snarls and moans and screams of agony. L.J coughed roughly, checking that his Ladies were still tucked safely inside his belt, and righted himself up, flashing a look over his shoulder at the corner where the woman had been standing.

But she was gone, and left in her place were the thoughts in his head-

"_What the fuck was that?!"_

L.J grabbed at his shoulder, rubbing the pain out of it as he began to run. Where the fuck he was going to go, he had no idea.

* * *

"Rain?"

It had only been ten minutes or so, and the silence was beginning to get to him. They'd just run down some metal stairs and into a series of more alleyways lined with bars and restaurants, most of which were boarded up. There was a fire burning at the end of one alley, and another was blocked up with what must have been emergency barriers, great big blue metal walls nailed to the ground. They took the third and last alley, moving past the empty shell of another restaurant, the dark inside nothing but a mess of smashed furniture and blood. However, J.D had his eyes set on his friend, on the empty and straight look on her face. Her eyes seems to move and she sighed, letting out a flat and unemotional-

"What"

J.D gritted his teeth. He could tell she was covering up the fact that she'd just exploded, after all, they'd always play fight back in the day, so he didn't quite understand what had happened. Yeah sure, he'd pinned her to the floor, but it was only harmless flirting and playful fun. It might have been a bit out of place in this City but still, it wasn't rough or with bad intention. Yet still, she'd exploded, literally hit him and shoved him off and screamed in his face for being a dick. Rain was always extreme at the best of times, and rude. But she was never ... horrible. Something was totally out of place.

J.D took in a breath, hoping to calm the air-

"I'm sorry"

She still hadn't looked at him, and continued to stalk through the dark alleyway, moving past empty windows and empty doorways, under a flickering street lamp with shattered glass and paper and wood all over the tarmac. She spoke, a sound of carelessness in her voice-

"What for?"

J.D frowned and stepped closer to her-

"What for? You freaked out back there"

There was a slight pause as she shifted the grip on her MP5 machine gun and raised her eyebrows, still not even looking at him, speaking with a slight sound of sarcasm and surprise-

"Oh, that"

J.D could feel himself frown even more, thoughts going through his head at full speed. IT really wasn't normal for her to act like this. He'd known her only a few years but when you went on mission with people you learnt things about them that only certain people knew. A person always showed their true self in situation of stress, and he'd been in countless stressful situations with Rain. She was like his partner, the other side of himself. Like, some twisted fucked up sister/girlfriend/best-friend/twin hybrid.

He shared a look with Lewis, who shoved a dirty hand through his curly brown hair and shrugged, tapping Rain on the back with the other as he spoke-

"You proper scared the shit outta me"

Rain didn't seem to notice Lewis' comment or even acknowledge the fact that he'd tapped her, she just murmered and response and continued walking, slowing down as the alleyway came to a dead end, sealed off by another on of those blue barriers, wood nailed all over it and stick up with black and yellow warning tape. She let out an annoyed sigh and turned to the right, eyeing up a doorway that stood in the wall next to them. the alleyway was narrow, pretty dark but lit up here and there but street lamps above them. J.D stepped forward and grabbed her lightly on the shoulder-

"Seriously, I didn't mean to upset you"

She still didn't meet his eyes as she tried the handle of the door, shoving some of the hair out of her eyes with her other hand, as the rain had caused it all to clump together-

"I'm not upset"

J.D sighed at her, loudly this time-

"Rain, don't be a douche, I know something's..."

Rain grunted and let out a rough and angry explosion, annoyed at him constantly asking him, cutting him off before he finished-

"Seriously, will you just drop it?! You're starting to act worse that Kap!"

She didn't even think about the words that she was saying as she kicked out in anger, really hard, causing the door to flying upwards, buckling from the pressure and a loud clang indicated it had swung open and slammed against the wall. J.D's shoulder drooped with resignation as Rain stormed inside, into complete darkness once again, getting out of the night air and the rain. J.D followed, ruffling his own hair up with one hair to shake some of the water out as Lewis stayed close behind and did the same, shaking the water off his leather jacket with his hands too as he whispered in J.D's ear-

"Who's Kap?"

J.D felt his stomach sink.

* * *

Cain waited ... and wait, and just as he was about to give up with waiting, the sound of the ringing on the other end of the phone stopped, there was some ruffling, and then a voice emerged on the other end.

"Yes?"

Major Cain rolled his eyes as soon as the person answered. He was now sitting in his own personal tent, at his desk, leaning back in a comfortable black chair as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. He held one hand against the bluetooth device in his ear and talked, slightly hushed, purely because there were people moving around in the adjoining tents, and Umbrella employees always had a habit of eavesdropping-

"It's me"

His German accent was strong like normal as he continued-

"Did you receive my message?"

"Yes"

Cain nodded at English accent that responded, and got straight down to business.

"It would seem we have a couple of unexpected issues"

There was a chuckle on the other end-

"Unexpected and surprising"

Cain took a silent breath in at the other man's joyous voice-

"I don't understand how they managed to slip past any radars, but it's no matter. I've already sent a team. Within a few moments they won't be a problem anymore"

He clicked a few commands onto the computer in front of him and viewed details of a notification he had recently sent out to the Air unit, as the voice on the other end spoke again-

"And what of the G-virus sample?"

"As we speak Hunk is being lifted. We received a radio transmission a while ago stating his mission successful, and the retrieval of the G sample. His team were apprehended by some...Thing, as he put it"

Truth was, the radio transmission he had received was nothing but a bunch of screams, quickly cut off by the sound of Hunk's commanding voice notifying him of the situation and of the status of their team. It had sounded, from all the ruffling, that Hunk had been running, which was no surprise. They're dispatched of the late Dr. William Birkin as they had been informed and located samples of the G-Virus. They had been unable to locate his wife or daughter, which wasn't much of a problem because chances are, if they weren't already dead they'd be eradicated by the end of Project Darkness Phase 3, anyway. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment-

"And what of the team? Any return this time?"

Cain could almost smile, knowing that the answer was always the same, he replied-

"Same as always. He's the only one"

There was a huff, followed by a sarcastic but chirpy sounding voice again-

"I'm not one to complain but you really need to start recruiting better agents, if only one is surviving every time then that definitely got something to say about your selection technique"

Cain didn't respond. The voice continued-

"And the project data?"

Cain leaned forward and tapped on his computer again and watched a series of files and pages of information scroll across the monitor-

"As far as we are aware, things are running smoothly. Project A has not be identified as of yet, nor the others. However, Nemesis programs are all running at maximum ability, data is being streamed to you now"

There was the sound of tapping on the other end of the line this time, followed by some silence as the man obviously read through information. There was an inaudible grunt, which Cain heard anyway, as the voice on the other end was obviously displeased with the results-

"No Project Alice, I see"

Major Cain took in a breath and folded his arms, leaning back into his chair once more. The man had sounded like he didn't care, but that wasn't true. Cain knew this guy like the back of his hand, it was more like a low personal jab at Cain himself. Speaking in his annoyed german accent once again he knocked the other man to his senses-

"Well, if we had installed the control chip at the _beginning_ of our work, as I suggested, rather than waiting to install it at the end, we would have been able to follow her. And as for the others, well, I don't quite understand your reasons for letting them go. They were merely for experimentation, not actual field testing. We should have terminated them once we had applied our finings to Project Alice when we had the chance. Knowing you, it's caused more issues than solved"

The man on the other end didn't speak, completely silent this time. Cain knew he had struck a nerve because insulting a scientist's work was one of the last things you would do. The man sounded like he was shifting in his seat before speaking in a quick and blunt tone-

"We shall see"

And then the line went dead.

Cain growled to himself and gave the computer and narrow and angry glare, as if it were the face of the man he'd spoken to. Seriously, he had never been one for swearing or letting out random bursts of anger, but in Major Cain's honest opinion, Dr. Samuel Isaacs was and always would be a complete dick-head.

* * *

"This way"

Jill's hand was gripping Brad's arm so tightly he could feel the blood disappearing from the rest of his arm. The pain in his body was immense, bruises appearing in all sorts of areas, bandages cover patches on his legs and arms where various wounds had appeared. But the amount of adrenaline running through him was enough to curb most of the agony. Terri was following close behind too, having zipped Chris' brown leather jacket up, stuffing the empty handgun into the pocket and her mini-cam into the other. She didn't seem to bad at the moment, considering they'd been running down a rather long and dark road for a while and not come across anything.

Jill however was panting, breathing heavily. The look of determination and strength in her eye burning so bright that even if her body couldn't take it, she'd still keep running. She knew where the church was, Raven's Gate Church that was, the one that Richard had mentioned before he'd flown away in a rush. Jill was worried, still panicked at whether Richard would be able to get out of the city fast enough, because their chopper had taken some serious damage. And Lea, she'd been shot.

"Jill..."

It was Terri who was speaking, her breath catching each time her foot hit the ground, the trainers helping her run more than those stupid stilettos had. But she was still panting as she struggled to continue her sentence, running on the other side of Jill-

"We...need to...stop"

There was a moment before Jill replied-

'No...we're almost there"

Jill didn't even hesitate, continuing to run as Brad just about managed to keep up, still cradling the shotgun within his hands.

"Jill..."

Terri started to slow down, her breathing becoming rough. Jill looked over her shoulder, watching as Terri eventually came to a halt in the middle of the road and bent forward, panting, her hands on her knees and she breathed deeply. Jill had stopped too, forcing Brad to copy as she stepped up to Terri and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We're almost there"

Terri nodded quickly but let out a choked breath-

"I...I'm not as fast as you"

Jill kept her hand on the woman's shoulder, scanning the area around them briefly, for security and her own piece of mind. The road was wide, dark, with most of the street lamps out, lit up by a couple of cars that were on fire and the lights inside a few shops. But there was no one else around, it was pretty quiet. Brad stood next to her, his brown hair wet from the rain and his breathing deep as well. She hadn't wanted to stop, favouring getting to some kind of safe area more than being out in the open and exposed, but she was silly to expect Terri to keep up for this long.

She could still feel hear heart pounding, knowing that part of the reason she needed to get to the Church as fast as she could was because Richard had ordered her to. She just hoped he'd stick to what he said, and come back for them. That is ... if he managed to fly out of the city fast enough.

She shook the thought from her head and grabbed the radio on her belt, pressing the switch-

"This is Jill. Richard come in"

She waited, but no answer, just static buzzing.

"Richard, Lea, if you are there, please say something"

Still no answer.

Jill huffed and placed the radio back onto her belt, clipping it firmly into place, able to feel the low sensation of doubt and worry creepy its way up through her chest. She just hoped they were safe. But now wasn't the time to worry, she didn't have the energy to do that.

"The church isn't far from here, we'll walk the rest of the way. Stay alert"

She tapped Terri on the shoulder again, who was now standing upright, having caught her breath back. And quickly gave Brad a look of reassurance before turning continuing down the road at a slower pace.

* * *

Charles pushed on the controls of his wheelchair, having been sitting outside in the dark of Major Cain's tent the entire time. He was never really one for eavesdropping, but hell, he worked for Umbrella, everyone did it. The downside of being in a wheelchair however, was that it wasn't exactly stealthy. If it hadn't been for the fact that most of the guards were now stationed at the main door, and that it was pitch-black outside the tents, then he would have been seen. He pushed a switch on his chair, something that was concealed under the armrest, causing the motor sound of his wheelchair to go completely silent.

It was a completely random and silly idea that he'd built himself, but when you worked for Umbrella, you could be too careful. He moved away, back towards his own tent, which had luckily only been set up a few metres away from Cain's, and moved back inside, zipping the tent back up and wheeling around his desk again. He'd already put down the lights in his tent too, therefore making it less obvious that he wasn't inside.

He could feel his heart pounding though.

When he was a kid, he'd been a bit of a sneak, stealthy and energetic, able to run around behind his parents without them ever noticing. It seemed even in his middle ages, and confined to a set of wheels that ability hadn't left him.

He opened the laptop mounted on his chair again and began to type, getting back into the system. He had been constantly checking on Angie the whole time, and even thought he knew she was inside the school, looking through all the CCTV he still couldn't find her. The location device was only enough to pinpoint a building, not a floor level or anything precise. He sighed, watching the crowds and flashes bouncing from the screens, showing the activity and destruction occurring in the streets of Raccoon City, happening only a couple of miles from where he sat.

Charles could feel his heart and stomach sinking deeper, his throat drying and his eyes watering. So much pain and death, and his little girl was right in the middle of it.

There was a flash on his screen, on the laptop connected to his chair, and something popped up. He adjusted the glasses on his nose and focussed, looking at a small white box, rectangular in shape, that had suddenly appeared out of no where. He looked at the screen on the normal computer, standing on the desk in front of him, but it seemed this popup was only on his own laptop.

He looked at it again, as it opened itself up, feeling his heart leap into action. He'd been found out, someone was on his computer. He could feel himself panicking inside.

But as he read it, he could feel his heart stop-

_Dr. Charles Ashford,_

_Do not panic. Do not read this aloud. Do not tell anyone. If you do so, you will be terminated. We are aware of your situation. We know what is happening. We have been tracking your actions and following you for a while. We know of your daughter and we know of your research. Get out of the vicinity via any means necessary. Do not reply. Do not contact us. We will contact you at a random and undisclosed location on and undisclosed time and date._

_A.U.O_

_Sector 4 of the Covert Organisation for Protection Against Viral and Genetic Terrorism_

As soon as he had read it, the popup suddenly disappeared. He hastily search his files, searched the trashcan on his laptop, everything. The the message was gone, almost as if it hadn't even been there. Not a single record of it ever being there. Charles could feel his mind jumping around. It could have been a trap. But that was doubtful, it hadn't left and set objectives or time schedule. If it had been a trap, the person would have said where and when.

No, this was a legitimate messege.

He had to get Angie out. Fast.

* * *

Vine Street Crematorium was the last place Kaplan wanted to be. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was probably going to be one of the most unsafe areas you could be in, but there hadn't been any other way around it. The road was blocked, and the only way to the Police Station was through here. There was their next plan of action. Ria had suggested they go to the station and find supplies as it would be the most obvious building to find ammunition and things, along with computer, which Kaplan had suggested her could use to find a way out of here.

The idea had sparked some hope in the rest of the group, with Nancy agreeing very happily, along with a please Mikhail who was still pale looking after his ordeal, and also a surprisingly calm John who hadn't exploded into a fit of anger for a while.

Ria and Kaplan were both in front, walking next to each other with their guns held tightly in their hands. Nancy and John walking together behind, generally chatting together while Mikhail brought up the rear, joining in on the conversation between Nancy and John, a resonating look of empty and hollow sorrow in his face, like something bad had happened.

Kaplan bit his lip. The fact that Mikhail had mentioned a traitor being within his platoon was worrying enough, but on top of everything else, his nerves were having a field day.

The crematorium wasn't huge, but still relatively big, with massive amounts of gravestones and tomb-heads standing all around them, carvings of angels and cherubs and clouds, all staring at them through the rain and night, which had seemed to get slightly less heavier. Buildings surrounded the crematorium on all sides, but they could clearly see a gate on the other side, leading out onto a small backstreet, which would hopefully get them out and onto the main road.

Still, Kaplan was uneasy like he always was. Graveyards were the last place you'd go in an event like this, and they were currently walking through the middle of one. But that wasn't what made him nervous the most, it was the way Ria had been acting, like Mikhail was a problem. Sure, he was a stranger, but a random one at that. If he was there to kill them, he'd have shot them in the back by now.

Kaplan took in a breath, walking closer to Ria's side and he shifted the weight of the machine gun in his gloved hands and nudged her with his elbow, his dark chocolate eyes giving her the kind of look that would instantly make everyone else worry-

"What's gotten into you?"

His voice was a whisper, but very serious, probing for answers which he knew he probably wouldn't get. Yet Ria did look at him, the wet hair across her forehead waving to one side as she locked eyes with him, responding in a whisper as well.

"I don't trust him, that's all"

Kaplan nodded and looked down at the dirt-

"I know, I don't trust him either, but like Nancy said, we need all the help we can get"

Ria let out a small 'Mm' noise, but Kaplan added-

"But...you're acting really...sharp. You sure you're okay?"

She looked at him, catching his eyes again and spoke in a way that made her words seem unimportant, like it didn't matter-

"I'm fine Kap. Just on edge"

She smiled and then looked away. But Kaplan wasn't so convinced.

Meanwhile, behind them, Nancy slowed down to let Mikhail walk next to her as she continued on with the conversation that they were having, in quiet hushed tones because Ria had warned them all to not make so much noise.

"You sure? A traitor?"

Mikhail nodded at her and shrugged, a look of surrender within his eyes, something that Nancy could easily see. He wasn't making any effort to cover it up. She felt sorry for him instantly, the man had lost his entire team, most of whom were probably friends, and he was feeling guilty about it. She smiled at him in a coaxing and reassuring manner and tried her best to lighten his mood-

"Maybe they're still alive?"

He looked directly at her and sighed-

"I dunno. I'm supposed to be zeir leader but..."

He shook his head slowly and look ahead, in the direction they were walking as he paused mid-sentence, obviously thinking, before he added-

"It vas Alec's first mission as vell"

He shook his head again, looking down at the sub-machine gun within his hands as he let out an annoyed and rushed voice-

"All zis shit is fucked up. If I knew zis is what I was going to be dealing wiv..."

Nancy furrowed her eyes in a sad way and stepped closer, linking her arm round his. She wasn't a flirting kind of person, that wasn't what she was doing. She was just saddened at his loss and the look on his face was enough to make anyone upset too. She looked around at her group, at Ria and Kaplan walking in front of her, now with John walking next to them talking with them. It was only then that she truly felt privileged to be with them. She smiled to herself, knowing that IF and When they got out of here, she would never break contact with them. Because of this, she squeezed Mikhail's arm and whispered to him-

"Well, you're with us now so, you got a new group"

Mikhail smiled slightly and look down at her, obviously thankful that she'd at least try to cheer him up, before look ahead again, allowing Nancy to release his arm and continue to pointing the flashlight at their feet for a clear and visible path. as they followed the other three, who were still talking-

"You must really hate Umbrella"

John's words were blunt and spoken in a matter-of-fact way that made it seem as if what he said couldn't be even more obvious. Ria made a noise and replied in a perplexed manner-

"What made you say that?"

John looked at her and whispered, noting that Kaplan wasn't listen to them because he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Whenever you mention them you go ridged. And back there with Mikhail"

She looked at him and spoke in the same blunt way that he had used-

"I've seen plenty of what they can do"

John nodded, but followed up immediately with another question that had been bugging him for a while now-

"But you used to work for them as well, you must have known stuff like this was happening"

Ria went silent for a second, before looking at him with a weird sense of amusement, her eyes studying him, almost like she was piecing him together-

"You're very observant for your age"

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, looking down in slight embarrassment-

"Yeah, kinda always been like that"

It was true. ever since he was a kid he'd been quite observant. It was a natural thing, to be honest. He'd spoken to Nancy a few times and it seemed she was the same, most people were, especially if they'd grown up with issues. John had always been the kid at school who was picked last for sports or left out of games. He wasn't unpopular or anything, people didn't hate him, and he wasn't bullied nearly as bad as some of the other kids. But he was always the one left out, on the outside, watching other people rather than joining in. The same was for a lot of people. Ria gave him a gentle smile and decided to relieve the questions in his head, knowing that he'd probably been thinking over the complexities of herself and Kaplan, and what exactly had gone on with them

"Hmm. I've known about the things they've been up to for a long time"

John looked up at her and frowned, a little bit weirded out by her statement. It just didn't make sense to him-

"Then why'd you stay working for them?

There was silence for a moment, only a few seconds, hardly even noticeable, but long enough for John to become uneasy. Ria's eyes slowly looked at him, almost like she was calculating what he words were going to be, noting that Kaplan was still lost in his own world of worry and thoughts, and that Nancy and Mikhail were out of ear shot, she spoke in a low and quiet not, not quite a whisper-

"I said I was their employee, but I never said I actually worked for them"

* * *

_Finally, Jill is at the church! As most of you know, I bumped around events within the movie to fit with the timeline of the game, so obviously the Nemesis awakening happened much earlier than the movie version. What exactly is up with Rain anyway? She still won't explain why she acted all weird when J.D landed on top of her. Plus, what exactly did Ria mean by - 'not actually working for Umbrella'. And plus, charles has been contact but the A.U.O division! Oooooh the plot thickens! :D (Let me know if you can't remember who or what some of the things I refer to are, such as the A.U.O and stuff, and if there were spelling mistakes. I finished writing this at 11pm and I'm knackered and can't be arsed to proof read it! Lol)_


End file.
